


За кадром

by Inanna1



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Original Work, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 130,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna1/pseuds/Inanna1
Summary: Это сборник историй, навеянных взаимоотношениями между Сяо Чжанем и Ван Ибо в ряде эпизодов.Начало историй -  фанмит 12.07.2019 актёров дорамы «Неукротимый. Зов Чэньцин».Главные герои - Ван Ибо (актёр Лань Ванцзи) и Сяо Чжань (актёр Вэй Усянь)."Уже год прошёл с тех пор, как завершились съёмки дорамы. Фильм вышел на широкие экраны и в один миг покорил сердца зрителей.Миллионы фанатов со всего мира начали с ума сходить по актёрам задолго до этого момента, но вот у него в голове творился полный хаос конкретно в эту самую минуту..."Эти истории не наделены особенным смыслом и писались "для души". Здесь, надеюсь, вы вместе со мной улыбнётесь забавным моментам и порадуетесь высокорейтинговым сценам.Мне важно мнение читателей. Поделитесь со мной своими мыслями в отзывах, пожалуйста!Приятного чтения!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, Ван Ибо/Сяо Чжань
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. Я не люблю кофе

**«Я не люблю кофе». Серия «За кадром»**

Уже год прошёл с тех пор, как завершились съёмки дорамы[1] «Неукротимый. Зов Чэньцин». Фильм вышел на широкие экраны и в один миг покорил сердца зрителей.

Миллионы фанатов со всего мира начали с ума сходить по актёрам задолго до этого момента, но вот у него в голове творился полный хаос конкретно в эту самую минуту.

Полный и невообразимый хаос!

Он нервничал!

«Когда такое было-то в последний раз?..» – в носу засвербело, хотелось почесать, а нельзя. Вокруг толпы народа.

Сейчас он представлял собой настолько тугой клубок из нервов, переживаний, стрессов и задавленных желаний, что волком выло внутри и судорогой сводило скулы от необходимости постоянно улыбаться.

Он любил, когда на него смотрели издалека, когда восхищались с безопасной дистанции и старались поймать его устремлённый в пустоту взгляд. Однако он ненавидел необходимость быть рядом с этим восторженно пищащим, орущим сущие глупости бесформенным созданием, которое зовётся «фанаты», точнее «фанатки». А ещё он ненавидел, что его ценили только за внешность.

Как будто в нём других качеств не было!

Он родился достаточно привлекательным. Слишком рано это осознал и научился использовать в своих целях. 

«Зачем вставать так близко? Какой ужасный парфюм…», – он дежурно улыбнулся в подставленный объектив фотокамеры и постарался ускользнуть от липкого внимания особенно резвой поклонницы.

Да, миловидные черты лица – не его заслуга. Даже нынешний совершенный облик «на выход» – заслуга команды стилистов и косметологов. Но он-то не просто симпатичный парень! Не кукла! Он сам создал своё тело, сделал его средством зарабатывания денег и… (идите все к дьяволу!) …он ТАЛАНТЛИВ! Отлично танцует, читает рэп, даже поёт весьма сносно. Теперь ещё и лавры актёра примерил. Так почему все обращают внимание прежде остального на его лицо?!

«А-а-а-а, когда же эта дорожка закончится? У меня уже в ушах звенит от их воплей», – лёгкий шаг сменяется отточенной до блеска позой перед объективом.

– Ван Ибо, как ваше настроение перед сегодняшним фанмитом[2]?

Вездесущие репортёры – это ещё одна противная шпилька в его раскалённом мозгу.

– Прекрасное! – «Как же раздражает: одни и те же вопросы…». – И всё благодаря моим замечательным поклонникам! – широкая улыбка, жгучий взгляд в толпу.

В ответ фанаты едва не сносят оградительные барьеры. Охране приходится поднапрячься, чтобы вернуть стойки на прежнее место.

Махнул рукой «Увидимся внутри» и ускорил шаг: «Поскорее бы в дверях скрыться. Там хотя бы можно будет спокойно вздохнуть. До начала чуть больше двух часов».

– У тебя сейчас лицо треснет. Эй, уже можно расслабиться, – чуть насмешливый, звонкий, звучный этот голос будильником взорвал ватный от перенапряжения мозг.

– Чжань-гэ!

Ему предложили стереть прилипшую дежурную улыбку с лица, но вместо этого она расползлась ещё шире и отразилась в глазах. Он так рад видеть друга!

– Сяо Чжань! – Ван Ибо в два широких шага преодолел расстояние между ними. – Давно не виделись!

– А мне вот кажется, что только минут десять как расстались, – усмехнулся Сяо Чжань.

– Ты о чём?

– Да твоя сияющая физиономия разве что на туалетной бумаге не светится, Ибо, – хохочет. – Неужели не увидел огромный постер с рекламой теней на здании перед поворотом сюда?

– А? – Ван Ибо пришлось обернуться, чтобы понять, о чём идёт речь.

Из холла мит-центра[3], где сегодня запланировано мероприятие с их участием, фасад строения, о котором говорил друг, виднелось лишь частично. Но даже этого было достаточно.

Крупный план. Завораживающий эффект глубокого взгляда усилен со вкусом подобранными теня́ми. Выбеленная кожа щек. Тронутые нежным блеском губы.

– Прямо само совершенство, – хихикнул Сяо Чжань и отвернулся. – Ты действительно не заметил его раньше?

– Эм, нет? – Ван Ибо замялся. Он был не уверен, видел ли этот плакат здесь раньше. Наверняка видел, просто внимания не обратил.

«Это всё нервы», – парень покосился на друга.

– Мне нужен отпуск, – с языка сорвалось первое, что пришло в голову. Однако это была чистая правда: он устал.

– Отпуск? – прыснул со смеху Сяо Чжань. – И не мечтай! «Неукротимый» нам ещё не скоро позволит отдохнуть.

– Вот уж точно, – усмехнулся в ответ Ван Ибо.

С момента их первой встречи у него не получалось контролировать свои эмоции в присутствии этого человека. И тут даже самые выдающиеся актёрские способности, которые он ещё только надеялся в себе развить, не помогли бы. Рядом с Сяо Чжанем он превращался в бестолкового пацана. Ржал, как конь, над любой его шуткой, постоянно подначивал и провоцировал. А если Сяо Чжань смотрел не на него, у Ван Ибо открывался зуд во всём теле. Сильнее всего чесались руки: прикоснуться, дёрнуть, шлёпнуть, потянуть, почувствовать. Сделать что угодно, но только бы привлечь внимание к себе.

«Ну, прямо школьник же, да?..» – когда Ван Ибо улыбался Сяо Чжаню, с которым в близкой дружбе сошёлся на съемочной площадке «Неукротимого», радость получалась искренней, чистой и пьянила похлеще самого крепкого байцзю[4].

Сяо Чжань был ярким, как полуденное солнце, но точно так же обжигал, если его коснуться необдуманно. Ну а он касался его постоянно. Потому ожоги были буквально везде. Разве что на коже следов не оставили.

Ван Ибо засмотрелся на стройный профиль. Сегодня стилисты Сяо Чжаня поставили себе задачу сделать из него «своего парня», близкого к народу.

Не вышло.

Одежда была явно дизайнерской и стоила немалых денег. Узкие чёрные джинсы подчёркивали стройные длинные ноги, чёрную же футболку будто приклеили к телу, ну а при создании пиджака дизайнер одежды явно психанул. Скорее всего, задумка была в том, чтобы классику чуть смягчить и сделать более повседневной, а вместо этого вышло нечто, больше напоминающее слепленные воедино «джинсовку» и двубортный укороченный пиджак.

– Твои стилисты в ударе! – Ван Ибо с большим трудом удержал смешок, хотя совершенно искренне восхищался, насколько Сяо Чжаню шёл его наряд.

– Иди ты! – рыкнул на него друг, но, заметив, что тот едва сдерживается, тоже прыснул.

Они рассмеялись одновременно.

– Ладно, пойдём уже внутрь, иначе фаны двери выломают, – Сяо Чжань махнул ему рукой.

«Это преступление быть таким классным, Чжань-гэ», – Ван Ибо позволил себе плотоядный взгляд на стройную фигуру, чуть крупнее, чем его собственная.

***

[5]«Ведущий, вам делать больше нечего? Зачем вы двигаете нас ближе?» – у Ван Ибо руки чесались хорошенько приложить парня.

На сцену выкатились представительницы их с Сяо Чжанем личных фан-клубов[6]. Барышни смущались меньше положенного истовым фанаткам. Поэтому Ван Ибо сделал верный вывод: «Фаны со стажем. Мы явно у них не первые».

– Пхах!

Сам пошутил – сам посмеялся. Отличная шутка!

– Ты чё опять ржёшь? – тихонько спросил Сяо Чжань, когда они перестраивались на сцене.

– Да так, мысль умную поймал, – в тон ему ответил Ван Ибо.

– Редкость! – уколол Сяо Чжань.

– Сам такой! – подначка вернулась назад.

Сяо Чжань припечатал его своей коронной улыбкой и отошёл. Между ними поставили двух девушек. А у него сладко заныло в паху.

«Та-а-а-к, прекращай. Друг, друг, он друг! Чжань-гэ просто друг! Близкий, клёвый, совершенно восхитительный, но друг!» – Ван Ибо хотел себе отвесить пощёчину, но не перед тысячами же зрителей!

Он уже почти два года вот так маялся. Каждый многозначительный взгляд, каждая томная улыбка отдавалась энергией не в том месте. С тех пор, как осознал, что испытывает физическое влечение к Сяо Чжаню, съемочная площадка превратилась для него в миниатюрную камеру пыток. Режиссёры явно были шипперами[7] пары их героев, Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяня, потому смаковали каждый неоднозначный эпизод дубль за дублем, долго и со вкусом.

«Вот только мой вкус при этом приходилось передёргивать пару раз до начала съемок и ещё столько же раз вечером», – ведущий что-то вещал в зал, но Ван Ибо его совершенно не слушал. Пожар в штанах, слава богу, вроде бы не разгорелся, но сегодняшний вечер обещал доставить ему массу неприятностей, главной из которых будет зуд на натруженных пальцах.

«Гадство!» – выругался про себя Ван Ибо, совершенно не меняясь в лице.

Контрольным выстрелом в его нижнюю голову во всей этой ситуации была открытость Сяо Чжаня. Предмет его тайной похоти не обделял его этими самыми многогранными улыбочками и искристыми взглядами, даже от прикосновений не шарахался, а на съемочной площадке и вовсе показывал предельную крутость, переходя вслед за своим героем от откровенных заигрываний, до остервенелого отрицания партнёра и назад.

На первых порах он реагировал на игру Сяо Чжаня очень остро. Его бросало то в жар, то в холод. Он запарывал один дубль за другим.

Сяо Чжань эти неудачи принимал с хитрющей ухмылочкой, но подкалывал по-доброму, не стебался. Ван Ибо был ему за это безмерно благодарен. Он и так со стыда сквозь землю провалиться хотел, если бы ещё Сяо Чжань вёл себя менее приветливо, вовсе бы загнался.

«У нас слишком разговорчивый ведущий... О, слово передали, наконец, девицам. Сейчас пойдут типовые вопросы. Интересно, Чжань-гэ на них отвечать тоже будет по шаблону или что-нибудь в очередной раз выкинет?» – Ван Ибо рассматривал друга поверх голов двух девушек.

Сяо Чжань относился к своей работе очень серьёзно. Когда речь заходила о важных вещах, типа нынешнего фанмита, тот был собран и аккуратен.

«Настоящий профессионал», – Ван Ибо залюбовался партнёром, когда тот незаметно увеличил дистанцию между собой и представительницей фан-клуба.

Они оба были публичными личностями, знаменитостями, так что к избыточному, навязчивому вниманию давно привыкли. Первое, чему Ван Ибо научил его личный менеджер, была наука избегания прикосновений и отслеживания движений собственного тела рядом с поклонниками. У Сяо Чжаня опыта в этом было явно больше, потому все его жесты и даже мимика получались совершенно искренними, но дистанцирующими. Он будто высокую стену выстраивал между собой и фанами.

«Рад, что со мной он так себя не ведёт», – Ван Ибо вылил целый флакон пряного бальзама себе на душу и оголённые нервы. Стало спокойнее.

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ… – начала девушка.

«Какой он тебе «гэгэ», барышня? Нечего с ним заигрывать!» – взвился Ван Ибо.

– …есть ли у вас идеал и, если есть, то каким должен быть ваш идеальный партнёр по жизни?

«Ну, что я говорил: типовые вопросы! – хмыкнул Ван Ибо. – Они там что, опросник составляют для всех один и тот же?»

«Вот, посмотрите, какую мину скорчил Чжань-гэ. Он уже за-ко-ле-бал-ся!» – Ван Ибо со злорадным удовлетворением и жадным вниманием следил за мимикой Сяо Чжаня.

«Чёрт, мне нравится даже то, как он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Айщ…» – Ван Ибо глупо улыбнулся.

– Я уже много раз отвечал на этот вопрос… но с каждым годом мои идеалы… – Сяо Чжань оборвал себя на полуслове.

«Хм?.. Чжань-гэ, что это с тобой? Чего это ты глаза отводишь?» – Ван Ибо подозрительно прищурился.

Тот увиливал от его взгляда и старался спрятаться. Сяо Чжань смотрел куда угодно, но только не в его сторону.

– …В общем, это кто-то милый и домашний, не подобострастный и не властный, – закончил отвечать на вопрос Сяо Чжань уже «стандартной фразой».

«Выкрутился», – хмыкнул Ван Ибо.

– Мой второй вопрос будет о важных качествах человека для вас, – вновь обратилась поклонница.

«Какой у тебя всё-таки неприятный голос, девушка. Зачем тебе микрофон только дали?! Ну, твоей вины в этом нет», – Ван Ибо сам не понимал, отчего сегодня на каждую мелочь реагирует так остро. Обычно он не столь чувствителен.

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, скажите, что вы цените в человеке больше: богатый внутренний мир или красивое лицо?

«И как только у вас язык не отсыхает спрашивать одно и то же?! – Ван Ибо едва удержался от того, чтобы раздражённо не поморщиться. Он сам отвечал на подобный вопрос без малого пару тысяч раз. – Вот же, опять ничего интересного…»

– Богатый внутренний мир, – без запинки, заученно ответил Сяо Чжань.

– Ответьте подробнее, пожалуйста, Сяо Чжань. Думаю, вашим фанатам интересно знать подробности, – встрял ведущий.

«А что, в его интервью, опубликованном на той неделе, ответ на этот вопрос прочитать вы не сможете?» – закатил глаза Ван Ибо. Он-то читал даже самые маленькие заметки, где Сяо Чжань упоминается. И это несмотря на свой собственный загруженный график.

– Подробнее, да? – замялся Сяо Чжань, будто что-то вспоминая.

«О, ты тоже забыл, что отвечал тогда, Чжань-гэ?» – хохотнул Ван Ибо.

– Я больше ценю богатый внутренний мир человека, чем его лицо, потому что… Мне кажется, что его труднее найти, вот… что случилось? – Сяо Чжань оборвал мысль и обернулся в зал.

Зрители пришли в непонятное движение. Послышались протестующие возгласы девушек.

«Вы что поголовно считаете себя обладательницами богатейших внутренних миров, девушки?» – в этот раз Ван Ибо не сумел сдержать скептической ухмылки. 

– А?.. Вы не согласны?.. – обратился Сяо Чжань к залу.

– Они говорят, что ты врёшь, – Ван Ибо решил вмешаться.

– Вру? Что значит вру?

– То и значит. Ты об-ма-ны-ва-ешь! – поддел друга Ван Ибо и нагло ухмыльнулся.

Сяо Чжань, кажется, далеко не сразу въехал в то, что он говорит, а как сообразил, вновь обернулся к залу несколько озадаченным.

– Ребятки, будьте паиньками! – Сяо Чжань погрозил пальцем в зал и рассмеялся. 

«Ну да, Чжань-гэ, ты бы не был собой, если бы всё в шутку не перевёл», – хмыкнул Ван Ибо.

Дальше Сяо Чжань отвечал уже серьёзнее:

– Я просто думаю, что совместная жизнь должна быть интересной…

«Стоп. Что? Откуда такая вдумчивость при ответе на типовой вопрос, Чжань-гэ. И вообще, что это за ответ такой?!» – у Ван Ибо всё внутри перевернулось после следующей фразы Сяо Чжаня.

– Иметь кого-то, с кем ты можешь жить вместе и проводить каждый день, – вот что важно… – Сяо Чжань вскинулся. – Я НЕ ВРУ!

«А сейчас-то ты почему на меня смотришь, Чжань-гэ?» – сердце в груди Ван Ибо забилось испуганным зайцем, улыбка приклеилась к лицу.

– О, ха-ха-ха, хороший ответ!! Ваши фанаты его надолго запомнят! – похвалил ведущий. – Давайте третий, последний вопрос к Сяо Чжаню.

– Скажите, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, если бы вам кто-нибудь понравился, как бы вы признались? – представительница фан-клуба, видимо, совершенно расхрабрилась.

«А-А-А! Убейте меня кто-нибудь прямо сейчас!» – Ван Ибо почувствовал, что у него колени отнимаются. Он с содроганием каждый день газеты и журналы листал, боясь обнаружить статью о том, что у Сяо Чжаня кто-то появился, а теперь вот фаны требуют от него представить себе эту картину.

«Ну, хотя бы вопрос не шаблонный. Смотрите, даже Чжань-гэ задумался», – Ван Ибо мысленно трижды возжёг для своей души благовония, готовясь опуститься в свой собственный ад, который неминуемо его настигнет вместе с ответом Сяо Чжаня на каверзный вопрос.

– Признаться да… Ну, я бы… – тот тянул время. Ему надо было собраться с мыслями.

«Я, оказывается, мазохист, – хохотнул Ван Ибо, – мне действительно интересно, как бы ты признался, Чжань-гэ. Потом представлять себе это буду…»

– Я бы просто… забавно появлялся перед этим человеком каждый день, – Сяо Чжань осторожно подбирал слова.

«Чжань-гэ, ты чего так смутился?» – поражённо вытаращил глаза на друга Ван Ибо.

Зал заверещал одобрительным многоголосием, а Сяо Чжань действительно выглядел растерянным. Он досадливо цокнул языком и продолжил:

– Напрямую я бы не признался, потому что шанс получить отказ… велик.

«Да кто же посмеет тебя отвергнуть?!» – возмутился Ван Ибо.

– И, прежде всего, надо иметь возможность сниматься вместе… – неоднозначно закончил Сяо Чжань, однако при этом умудрился проследить чёткую линию между своим кругом, актёрским, и простыми зрителями, как бы говоря, что фанатам рядом с ним ловить нечего.

Сяо Чжань явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он спрятался за чуть смущённой улыбкой и указал на Ван Ибо. Жест должен был означать: «Вот, посмотрите, на кого вы должны быть похожи, чтобы мне понравиться».

Но фаны и сам Ван Ибо поняли всё правильно…

Жест не был случайным.

«Твою… мать… – Ван Ибо выругался за широкой улыбкой и облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы. – НЕ СМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ ТАК! Я же тебя прямо здесь и сейчас разложу на радость фанам!» Волна колючего жара опоясала поясницу, засвербела на языке[8].

– Это просто совет на будущее всем вам от того, кому уже 28, – рассмеялся Сяо Чжань.

«Да ты реально издеваешься?! Плевать мне на то, что ты старше, отымею так, что мало не покажется! Молчи уже нафиг! Неужели не видишь, что еле сдерживаюсь?! – эмоции Ван Ибо кипели. – Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! Надо успокоиться. Улыбайся естественно, фаны смотрят… За какие мои грехи ты мне достался, Чжань-гэ?»

***

– Хорошо поработали! – кивнул им Лю Хайкуань, собираясь домой. – Вас уже отпустили репортёры?

– И ты хорошо поработал! – отозвался Сяо Чжань. – Ага, еле вырвались от них. Одолели бесконечными вопросами и фан-сервисом.

– А я знаю, что тебе не понравилось в той милейшей игре-испытании, Чжань-гэ, – ухмыльнулся Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань закатил глаза:

– Ну и что же это? Просвети меня, Бо.

– То, что ты первый засмеялся! – покатился Ван Ибо.

– Детский сад! – несмотря на ответ, Сяо Чжань совершенно не выглядел рассерженным. – Ты сказал, что я очень молодой! Как тут было не рассмеяться?

«Скажи «спасибо», что я не назвал тебя потрясающе сексуальным, Чжань-гэ», – подумал Ван Ибо, но мысли свои озвучивать, конечно же, не стал.

– Смотрю, у вас там было весело, – хмыкнул Лу Хайкуань.

– Как всегда, – с готовностью отозвался Ван Ибо.

– И как вам только не надоедает? – покачал головой актёр. – Ладно, я вас покидаю первым. До скорого!

– Хорошей дороги! – отозвался Сяо Чжань, удобнее усаживаясь на стул.

– Добраться без пробок! – кинул вдогонку Ван Ибо.

Едва Лу Хайкуань скрылся за дверью, в комнате повисло молчание. От недавнего веселья не осталось и следа.

– А-а-а, надо бы тоже собираться домой, но что-то пока лениво двигаться, – Сяо Чжань потянулся на стуле, поменял позу: закинул ногу на ногу. – Сегодняшний фанмит был утомительным.

– И не говори. Ведущий слишком много говорил, – Ван Ибо достал из своей сумки пачку влажных салфеток – протереть ладони, освежить лицо. – Надо?

– Давай! В зале было жутко душно, – посетовал Сяо Чжань.

– Тебе всегда жарко, – усмехнулся Ван Ибо.

– Ещё скажи, что я не прав, – глянул на него Сяо Чжань.

– Ты прав всегда, о великий Сяо Чжань! – торжественно произнёс Ван Ибо и расхохотался.

– Ну тебя! – Сяо Чжань запустил в него использованной салфеткой.

Ван Ибо увернулся, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

– Мы здесь остались последние, – Сяо Чжань оглядел гримёрку. – Нас здорово задержали.

– Да уж, – отозвался Ван Ибо, но, честно говоря, он был совершенно не против задержаться в компании Сяо Чжаня ещё на неограниченное время.

– У тебя сегодня ещё что-то есть в графике?

– Нет, – покачал головой Ван Ибо. – Фанмит мог затянуться ещё сильнее, потому на сегодня больше ничего не планировали.

– Вот и славно, – расплылся в улыбке Сяо Чжань. – Давай тогда кофе попьём вместе, прежде чем по домам пойдём?

– Хорошо, сейчас сделаю, – тут же согласился Ван Ибо и направился к кофе-машине в углу комнаты. – Тебе ведь чёрный?

– Да. У меня тут как раз припасены шоколадные снеки, – Сяо Чжань зашуршал своей сумкой и вывалил на стол пять батончиков с различными наполнителями.

– Вечно у тебя их с собой целый склад, – пошутил Ван Ибо, рассматривая конфеты.

Сяо Чжань был сладкоежкой. Хотя, он в принципе любил покушать. Любую свободную минуту на съёмочной площадке он что-то жевал.

– Я есть хочу, – ухмыльнулся Сяо Чжань, вскрывая снек с зефиром и орехами.

– И как ты не полнеешь? – поразился Ван Ибо.

На ладную фигуру Сяо Чжаня было приятно смотреть.

– О чём ты? – тот вскинул бровь поверх бумажного стакана с обжигающим горьким напитком. – Как тут располнеть, когда даже поесть нормально времени нет?

– А дома?

– Да я туда только ночевать прихожу, – отмахнулся Сяо Чжань. – Ты же знаешь. За этот год ничего не изменилось.

– Это не дело, – когда разговор касался здорового образа жизни и питания, Ван Ибо становился поразительно серьёзным. Не зря же он так гордился собственным телом. Это плоды тяжкого труда в спортивном зале и строгий подсчёт потребляемых калорий в пище. – Питаться надо правильно, Чжань-гэ.

Сяо Чжань «правильностью» друга не страдал, потому только недовольно глянул на него, с удовольствием вонзая зубы в шоколадный батончик:

– В отличие от тебя, я не могу похвастаться тем, что умею хорошо готовить.

– Значит, смотрел утреннее шоу? – расплылся в улыбке Ван Ибо.

Пару месяцев назад он принял участие в утреннем кулинарном шоу на ведущем телеканале. Передача транслировалась рано утром и была рассчитана на аудиторию «за 30», но появление Ван Ибо в кадре в один момент привлекло к ней внимание молодого поколения.

Ничего особенно сложного Ван Ибо в том шоу не готовил, да и рецепты ему в основном давали уже запланированные, но он всегда гордился своими кулинарными талантами и не без основания считал, что готовит весьма и весьма неплохо.

– Смотрел, а как же, – в тон ему ответил Сяо Чжань.

– Какая честь! – поддел друга Ван Ибо. – Мне что же для тебя бенто[9] готовить и в студию приносить?

Странно, но Сяо Чжань против своего обыкновения шутку не поддержал. Он вперил пристальный взгляд в лицо друга и чётко произнёс:

– Было бы неплохо.

Ван Ибо мгновенно стушевался. Этот горячий взгляд прошил его насквозь и отозвался приятным томлением в груди.

– Глупости… – парень смутился и отвёл взгляд. – Наши совместные съёмки закончились. Теперь мы не так часто встречаемся.

– Так дело только в том, что мы нечасто пересекаемся? – в глазах Сяо Чжаня появились лукавые искры. – А если бы всё было иначе, ты бы мне готовил?

Ван Ибо от настолько провокационного вопроса совершенно растерялся и, кажется, на пару мгновений забыл, как дышать. Щеки обожгло румянцем.

Друг молчал так долго, что Сяо Чжаню стало его даже жалко. Понимая, что ответа, скорее всего не дождётся, он хмыкнул:

– Ладно, пошутили и хватит. Не обращай внимания...

– Готовил бы… – прошептал Ван Ибо.

– А? – опешил Сяо Чжань. Хоть друг произнёс это очень тихо, он всё-таки услышал, но не был уверен, что расслышал правильно. – Что? Повтори, Ибо.

Залиться краской ещё больше было, казалось, невозможно. Однако для Ван Ибо нет ничего невозможного. Кровь стремительно бросилась ему в голову, сердце в груди зашлось.

Он залпом допил свой кофе и вскочил на ноги:

– Мне пора…

Но не успел сделать и шага, как почувствовал тёплую ладонь на своем запястье.

Сяо Чжань схватил его за руку и отставил свой стакан с недопитым кофе на стол.

– Нет-нет. Постой. Повтори, что ты сказал.

Его голос звучал ровно, но в нём чувствовалось напряжение и искренность. Он не заставлял, скорее, упрашивал открыться.

Ван Ибо обнаружил, что входная дверь в гримёрку может быть очень интересным предметом для внимательного изучения, когда рассудок и душа сходят с ума от разбушевавшихся эмоций.

Сяо Чжань крепко держал. Ван Ибо всем существом чувствовал тепло прикосновения и не делал попыток освободиться. С дрожью в руках он сделать ничего не мог, потому крепко стиснул кулаки.

Когда им случалось касаться друг друга на съёмочной площадке или даже вне её, Ван Ибо заранее морально готовился, а потому мог сдерживать собственную реакцию. Но вот в таких случаях, когда прикосновение случалось для него совершенно неожиданно, тело немедленно прошивала лихорадочная дрожь такой силы, будто он электрический разряд словил. Так на него действовал только Сяо Чжань.

– Ибо? Ван Ибо?.. повтори, пожалуйста. Я не расслышал… – Сяо Чжань понизил голос. Сейчас он звучал приглушённо и как-то неровно.

– Всё ты расслышал. Не придуривайся… – буркнул в ответ.

– Может и расслышал, – ухмыльнулся тот, – но хочу быть уверенным, что понял тебя верно.

Решиться было сложно. В конце концов, эта его нездоровая страсть к другу выматывала похлеще самого загруженного рабочего графика. Если сейчас дружба между ними закончится, он, конечно, расстроится, но переживёт. Ван Ибо обругал себя последними словами, но решился всё-таки ответить честно. На помощь пришли слова самого Сяо Чжаня с сегодняшнего фанмита.

– …ты вечно появляешься, как чёрт из табакерки, вечно смешишь меня, раззадориваешь и исчезаешь… – Ван Ибо чувствовал себя косноязычной школотой, неспособной выразить ясно свои мысли. Он оборвал себя на полуслове, когда понял, что городит несусветную чушь.

Ответа Сяо Чжаня на его слова, ожидаемо, не последовало. От чего в груди Ван Ибо полоснуло острым: «Похоже, так всё и закончится…»

Однако расстроенный вздох замер в горле, когда Сяо Чжань, наконец, подал голос:

– …ты задираешь меня не реже…

Потребовалось не меньше минуты, прежде чем Ван Ибо вспомнил, как разговаривать. Он, словно диковинку, рассматривал пустой стакан из-под кофе в своей руке, тот пострадал, когда Ван Ибо сжал кулак:

– Чжань-гэ, я не люблю кофе…

Ван Ибо ответил совершенно невпопад, потому неудивительно, что Сяо Чжань непонимающе уставился сперва на него, после посмотрел на собственный кофе на столе и дальше на смятый стакан в кулаке Ван Ибо и… всё понял:

– О! вот… как…

Это ведь он, Сяо Чжань, предложил выпить кофе, а Ван Ибо послушно его приготовил и подал, но, похоже, только за компанию с ним выпил. Раньше Ван Ибо с кофе он не видел, максимум что с энергетическими напитками, да и то редко. Ведь их употребление противоречило кредо «здорового питания» друга.

В груди Сяо Чжаня трепетно сжалось:

– А что ты тогда любишь?

Задать такой вопрос оказалось очень сложно: язык слушался плохо.

Ван Ибо медленно обернулся. Сяо Чжань выглядел взволнованным. Его глаза слабо мерцали в свете люминесцентных ламп.

– Не кофе, – твёрдо произнёс Ван Ибо, впиваясь горячим взглядом в лицо «друга».

– Пхах… – не удержался от смешка Сяо Чжань. И эта улыбка стёрла неуверенность с его лица. Он резко потянул Ван Ибо вниз, сдёрнул на пол и, прежде чем тот ударился коленями, поймал за талию, притянул ближе.

Их потянуло друг другу точно разнополярные магниты. Сяо Чжань впился в чувственные губы Ван Ибо, тот не уступал.

«Вкус помады», – промелькнула приятная мысль в замутнённом желанием сознании Сяо Чжаня.

Выразительные, мягкие черты лица Ван Ибо буквально умоляли коснуться их кистью с краской. Этим личный косметолог актёра пользовался очень умело, усиливая эффект. В благодарность совершенный облик Ван Ибо одаривал фанатов лучистой красотой, от которой захватывало дух.

– Попроси купить тебе помаду со вкусом персика, – выдохнул Сяо Чжань между поцелуями.

Оторваться от этих губ было категорически невозможно!

– Почему персик? – в тон ему ответил Ван Ибо. Всё существо его взрывалось острыми ощущениями и сладостью долгожданных поцелуев. Соображал он в этот момент весьма туго. И неудивительно.

Как же можно здраво мыслить, когда твой собственный язык вылизывают так, словно хотят проглотить? Под закрытыми веками Ван Ибо полыхнули яркие звёзды. Его фантазии даже рядом не стояли со вкусом этого поцелуя.

– Я люблю персики, – ухмыльнулся ему в губы Сяо Чжань и вновь накинулся.

– Мммм!.. – Ван Ибо целиком отдался поцелую.

А тот был сладким. Приторно сладким, настолько, что кружилась голова, и дыхание судорожными рывками вырывалось из горла. Ван Ибо чувствовал вкус шоколадного снека и чёрного кофе на своих губах. К шоколаду он всегда относился ровно, но вот кофе действительно не любил, но…

Это был вкус Сяо Чжаня – человека, который занимал все его мысли вот уже почти четыре года!

Их поцелуй длился бесконечно. Губы то смыкались, углубляя прикосновение, то расходились в танце языков. Эмоции зашкаливали, и близость горячего тела чувствовалась острее, чем когда-либо.

Они оба достаточно смутно представляли себе, что творят и какие последствия их ждут, если кто-то войдёт в гримёрку, но, честно говоря, конкретно в этот момент им обоим было глубоко наплевать на весь мир вокруг.

Они пили дыхание друг друга, нисколько не стеснялись собственных стонов удовольствия и позволили рукам лихорадочно шарить по телу другого. Плечи, шея – поцелуй; грудь, волосы – поцелуй; уши, щеки – поцелуй. Нестерпимо хотелось большего, хотелось чувствовать ближе – всей кожей.

– Обещай, что будешь готовить для меня бенто… – взгляд Сяо Чжаня обжёг воспалённое желанием сознание Ван Ибо с такой силой, что из глаз едва искры не посыпались.

– Только если ты пообещаешь больше не заставлять меня пить кофе, – смех получился нервным, а губы потянулись за добавкой нежности.

– Договорились, – Сяо Чжань стиснул в объятиях крепкое тело, оставил на припухших влажных губах поцелуй. – Поехали ко мне.

***

Ван Ибо остановился, с удивлением рассматривая просторную комнату студийного типа:

– Ты тут вообще живёшь или это картинка с обложки глянца[10]?

Квартира Сяо Чжаня была со вкусом обставлена. Небольшая, всего пара комнат, но удобная и очень светлая. Правда, здесь не чувствовалось домашнего тепла.

«Чжань-гэ, видимо, по этой причине так ценит уют дома, – догадался Ван Ибо. – Странно, что здесь так холодно, ведь на съёмочной площадке именно Чжань-гэ создавал дружескую атмосферу и постоянно разряжал обстановку».

– Я здесь появляюсь только поспать, – напомнил Сяо Чжань. – Говорил же вроде.

– Думал, ты преувеличиваешь… – Ван Ибо больше не видел смысла сдерживать свои чувства.

Его взгляд, прикованный к Сяо Чжаню, был горячим, но нежным. За те три года, что он отыгрывал на площадке роль Лань Ванцзи, Ван Ибо выучился не менее полутора сотням оттенков собственного взгляда. Потому сейчас передать через глаза захватившие его эмоции не составляло труда.

– Твой рабочий график намного более загружен, чем мой, Чжань-гэ, но всё же надо выделять время для себя и дома.

Волна заботы Ван Ибо захлестнула Сяо Чжаня с головой. Он смутился и не нашёлся с ответом, вместо этого перевёл тему:

– Эм… пить что-нибудь будешь?

Все, кто хотя бы раз побывал у него дома, рассыпались комплиментами хозяину, подчёркивали утончённый вкус и качество предметов интерьера. Даже бывшая девушка была в восторге от его жилища. И только Ван Ибо – «звёздный куколка-парень», как его окрестили фанаты, – взглянув лишь раз, сумел проникнуть в самую душу.

Не зная, как реагировать на подобные откровения, Сяо Чжань нервно потёр шею и отошёл за стойку в кухню. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Мало того, что они, как школьники, только что с упоением слюнявили друг друга, так ещё теперь сердце заходилось вовсе не привычным томлением страсти, а сладко сжималось яркой искрой глубоких чувств.

«Надо отвлечься…», – проще сказать, чем сделать, понимал Сяо Чжань, но всё равно принялся обыскивать собственную кухню в поисках напитков. В мит-центре действительно было жарко, недавно выпитый кофе тоже жажду не утолил, а жаркие поцелуи высушили оставшуюся во рту влагу и заменили вкусом губ, покрытых помадой.

«Мягкие, как я себе и представлял, – Сяо Чжань неосознанно коснулся собственных губ и обнаружил, что улыбается. – Персиковый вкус бы идеально подошёл…»

Он открыл холодильник, залез в бар, обыскал все шкафы кухонного блока один за другим. Искомого не нашлось.

– Так, у нас есть пиво, кофе, байцзы и вода… куда подевался чай, я не в курсе… – нервно хихикнул Сяо Чжань.

Всё это время Ван Ибо не отрывал от стройной фигуры взгляда, потому заметил мечтательную улыбку на губах и томный вздох. Его ноги двигались сами по себе – он подошёл совсем близко, встал за спиной.

– Ты обещал, что мы сумеем обойтись без кофе, Чжань-гэ… – Ван Ибо ткнулся лицом в тёмный затылок, втянул носом аромат дорогого шампуня и воска для укладки волос.

– Ох… – ласка была столь острой и неожиданной, что Сяо Чжань невольно охнул. Шёпот партнёра прошёлся мурашками по его спине, заставил резко обернуться.

Лицо Ван Ибо оказалось на расстоянии вдоха от его собственного. В этот раз губы встретились нежностью: изучали, запоминали, впитывали. Они были практически одного роста, потому целоваться было удивительно удобно.

Не разрывая поцелуй, Сяо Чжань выдохнул:

– Чая нет, зато есть я. Что будешь?

– Тебя, – Ван Ибо не заставил себя ждать, углубил поцелуй.

Только через пару длинных-предлинных минут они сумели оторваться друг от друга.

– Хороший ответ, – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань и взял парня за руку. – Пойдём.

***

Спальня в доме Сяо Чжаня, как и вся остальная квартира, насквозь пропахла глянцевым обманом. Однако в мелочах Ван Ибо всё же обнаружил отпечатки живого человека: зарядка от телефона валялась на прикроватной тумбе, чёрная бейсболка и маска на лицо болтались на ручке платяного шкафа, а ещё ярко-красные мягкие тапочки выглядывали из-под длинной портьеры. Этот последний обитатель святая святых, мокрой мечты миллионов фанаток – спальни великолепного Сяо Чжаня, умилил Ван Ибо безмерно.

Глупая улыбка растеклась по лицу и вылилась в хриплое хихиканье.

– Чего это ты смеёшься? – Сяо Чжань после их последнего поцелуя выглядел взъерошенным и очень голодным.

– Я просто счастлив, – не стал кривить душой Ван Ибо.

– Правда? Это радует, – Сяо Чжань утянул парня за собой в ванную комнату, вжал в ближайшую стену, проглотил его губы поцелуем.

Ван Ибо чувствовал напряжённую плоть Сяо Чжаня. К его собственному раскалённому паху притискивалась каменная твердость.

Яркое, почти болезненное возбуждение сорвало крышу – сил терпеть почти не осталось. Они срывали одежду, словно помешались на близости. Пиджаки полетели на пол. Ширинки и замки брюк поддавались нетерпеливым пальцам неохотно. Расстегнули – выпустили напряжение. Вздохнули глубже. Однако узкие штаны и не думали соскальзывать на пол.

– Чёрт возьми! – тихонько ругнулся Ван Ибо на капризную одежду и сполз по стене вниз. Однако уже через пару мгновений от недовольства не осталось и следа. Ван Ибо мысленно поблагодарил узкие джинсы Сяо Чжаня за предоставленный шанс приласкать руками, согреть губами стройные бёдра.

– Бо! – задохнулся Сяо Чжань. – Не надо. Не сейчас! Ммм…

Он бессильно качнулся вперёд, прижался пылающим лбом к холодной кафельной стене ванны и забылся в ощущениях. Ладони Ван Ибо скользили вниз по стройным ногам, а тёплые губы расцеловывали чувствительные бедра.

– Ибо! Перестань, я же сейчас… Ибо! – Сяо Чжань в панике распахнул глаза, когда почувствовал горячее дыхание на обнажённом члене.

Когда Ван Ибо успел стянуть с него трусы, он не понял, но больше терпеть подобные вольности парня был не намерен! Ещё не хватало, чтобы он обкончался на его лицо ?! А ведь это непременно произойдёт, если тот коснётся его губами или возьмёт в рот…

Сяо Чжань обругал себя последними словами. От мыслей о жаркой влаге на своём естестве, у него с конца сорвалась густая капля.

– Хи-хи-хи, хорошая реакция, Чжань-гэ, – расплылся в шальной улыбке Ван Ибо.

«Вот поганец!» – взвился Сяо Чжань и сдернул парня наверх, прорычал в наглые губы:

– Ты за это ответишь!

– С удовольствием, – довольно осклабился Ван Ибо.

Чёрная футболка вместе с дизайнерским кулоном потерялась где-то в ворохе одежды у ног. Теперь Сяо Чжань обнажённой спиной и задом чувствовал прохладу ванной. Ван Ибо он раздел ещё быстрее, чем себя.

Раздел и восхищённо подвис на совершенном теле:

– Какой пресс! И как у тебя получается поддерживать форму? Потрясающий рельеф…

Ван Ибо ближе притянул партнёра:

– Меня сейчас больше беспокоит несколько иной рельеф, Чжань-гэ.

Смех Сяо Чжаня смыл глубокий поцелуй. Ван Ибо обхватил ладонями подтянутые ягодицы, вжался членом в его пах:

– Не будем отвлекаться! Потом я позволю тебе вволю полюбоваться.

Ван Ибо втянул его в новый поцелуй.

«Этот пацан совершенно обнаглел!» – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань, но на ласку ответил со всем пылом.

Потом был душ. Они так торопились, что влезли прямо под ледяные струи. Одновременно ойкнули от холода, рассмеялись и согрелись поцелуем. Потом ещё одним.

К тому времени, когда вода нагрелась, они уже успели вымазаться в душистой пене с ног до головы. Хаотичные движения их рук сложно было назвать лаской. Они стискивали, мяли, оглаживали, прищипывали, проникали, но не ласкали.

«Оказывается, пена очень красиво скользит по обнажённому телу», – Ван Ибо непрестанно облизывал губы и каждый раз ловил на этом нехитром движении голодный взгляд партнёра.

– Мы уже помылись везде, выходим! – потянул его за собой Сяо Чжань.

Ему явно не терпелось, напряжение в паху не смог унять даже ледяной душ. Ван Ибо нисколько не возражал: он сам был не в лучшем состоянии.

Полотенцем они почти не воспользовались: мазнули пару раз по спине, груди и откинули в сторону.

– Кровать намокнет! – предупредил Ван Ибо.

– Ну и замечательно, – хмыкнул довольный Сяо Чжань, опрокидывая парня на душистые простыни.

Они уже со счета сбились, сколько раз за сегодняшний день целовались, сколько раз прикасались к обнажённой коже, сколько раз чувствовали биение сердца друг друга так близко. Остановиться было невозможно, и, хорошо, что их никто сейчас не видел. В этот момент они лишь отдалённо походили на распиаренных знаменитостей.

Ван Ибо почувствовал крепкое бедро между своих ног ровно тогда, когда сперва губы, а потом и зубы Сяо Чжаня сомкнулись вокруг его соска.

Мужская грудь не особенно чувствительная, если её не разрабатывать, но Сяо Чжань нисколько не сдерживался. Он довольно сильно прикусил навершие и даже не озадачился зализать острые ощущения. Его губы, хотя и обволакивали мягкой влагой, только откровенный мазохист бы назвал нежными. Обхватил, втянул глубже, скользнул языком.

– А-а-ах! Чжань-гэ… Не надо так!

Ван Ибо попытался вывернуться, приподнялся и почувствовал на своём бедре вязкие капли. С его собственного возбуждения словно тормоза сорвали.

В одно мгновение они поменялись местами, и теперь уже Сяо Чжань заполошно стонал под жаркими поцелуями, а, точнее, укусами Ван Ибо.

Шея.

Адамово яблоко.

Ключицы.

Пальцы стиснули горошины сосков, но губы спустились ниже.

Плоский живот.

Чувствительная область возле паха.

Этому месту Ван Ибо уделил особенное внимание.

Как ласкать парней он не особенно хорошо представлял, хотя гей-порно ему встречалось, да и с друзьями в юности они рукам волю давали. Сейчас все эти знания, какими бы скудными они не были, ему пригодились. Но больше остального он полагался на собственные ощущения. Он приникал к разгорячённому телу там, где ему самому нравилось больше всего, где сам, лаская себя или получая ласку других, чувствовал наибольшее наслаждение.

Здесь, в паху сладко подрагивала возбуждённая плоть Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо знал, что даже горячее дыхание на корень или лёгкое поглаживание головки могут довести до разрядки в несколько мгновений, если степень возбуждения зашкаливает. Прямо как сейчас. Но Ван Ибо не хотел, чтобы его партнёр так быстро кончил. Они только начали наслаждаться друг другом, только проникли в душу… Проще говоря, он с таким трудом дорвался до желанной плоти, что рано отпускать её от себя не собирался.

Лицо Ван Ибо расплылось в хитрой ухмылке. Он бросил взгляд на млеющего от ласки Сяо Чжаня и прикусил кожу у самого основания члена.

– Ай! Что ты делаешь?! – взвизгнул Сяо Чжань. Его глаза удивлённо распахнулись, недобро сверкнули. – Больно же, Бо!.. Ах!

Отругать он его не успел, так как Ван Ибо обхватил член губами и пропустил глубоко в рот.

– Бо! Ибо! Прекрати! Перестань! Ах… боги… пожалуйста!

Скользить по напряженному стволу губами оказалось удивительно приятно. Точнее приятным было не ощущение горячей плоти во рту, а сдавленные всхлипы и стоны Сяо Чжаня. В эту ласку Ван Ибо не вкладывал какого-то особо значения, просто надеялся доставить удовольствие партнёру, но с удивлением обнаружил, что его собственное возбуждение едва не расплёскивается с напряжённой головки.

Член Сяо Чжаня не был толстым или длинным. Он был, как и весь Сяо Чжань, лаконичным, аккуратным, а ещё чуть изгибался вверх, словно приглашал поцеловать его лишний раз. Эта плоть идеально ложилась в ладонь и помещалась во рту. Давала чувство наполненности, но не приносила дискомфорта.

– Совершенный, – подвёл итог Ван Ибо, вновь приникая губами к подрагивающему стволу.

– Что за глупости! Бо... Ибо! Отпусти, иначе я не сдержусь… Ах.. Ммм! Ибо!

Несколько густых капель сорвались ему в рот. Сяо Чжань почти кончил. Удержался в последнюю минуту – резко сел на кровати, потянул голову Ван Ибо на себя.

– Я же просил не делать так! – Сяо Чжань тяжело переводил дыхание. Несмотря на сопротивление, глубокие тёмные глаза умоляли о разрядке.

Ван Ибо так и не успел закрыть рот, когда Сяо Чжань оторвал его от себя. Потому застыл с раскрытым ртом, где на красном языке поблескивали белёсые соки.

– Выплюни немедленно! – смутился Сяо Чжань. – Не надо это глотать!

Ван Ибо нагло ухмыльнулся, приподнял бровь в вопросе «Почему?», но просьбу всё же выполнил. Он подставил ладонь – выпустил изо рта густые капли, смешанные со слюной.

– Ты вставишь? – спросил Сяо Чжань.

– Мгм, – Ван Ибо пробрало предвкушающей дрожью. – Ты же не против?

– Нет, – Сяо Чжань развёл ноги, приглашая, – но только если ты потом позволишь мне. Я тебя хочу.

– Непременно, – Ван Ибо подтянулся к губам за поцелуем.

Увлажнённые пальцы коснулись тугого колечка мышц, обвели по контуру, погладили, надавили. Ткани поддавались неохотно, но особенно не сопротивлялись вторжению.

Сяо Чжань резко втянул в себя воздух, когда почувствовал осторожное движение внутри.

– У тебя уже было, да? – спросил Ван Ибо.

Тело Сяо Чжаня реагировало слишком откровенно, почти наслаждалось простой лаской.

– Случалось, но давно, – отнекиваться не имело смысла, да и Сяо Чжань не видел в этом ничего плохого. – А у тебя?

– Не так, – выдохнул Ван Ибо, добавляя пальцы, растягивая сильнее.

Он торопился – напряжение в его нижней части набатом билось в голову и грозило разнести сознание к чертям.

– Прости, – выдохнул Ван Ибо после очередного заряда сладких постанываний у своего уха и пристроился ко входу, – больше не выдержу.

– Иди ко мне, – подался навстречу Сяо Чжань.

Хотя у Сяо Чжаня и был уже небольшой опыт в подобных утехах, он ограничивался лишь парой эпизодов ещё в выпускном классе школы. С тех пор никто и никогда так не прикасался к нему, не проникал так глубоко.

Член Ван Ибо был крупнее его собственного. Он чувствовался очень остро. Парень явно нахватался информации о том, что из себя представляет секс между мужчинами, так как, погружаясь в него, лаской проходился по его члену ладонью, стискивал сосок или приникал к губам с поцелуем. Скорее всего, именно по этой причине у Сяо Чжаня поясницу свело сладкой судорогой, когда достоинство Ван Ибо погрузилось в него на всю длину.

– А-ах! – первый стон Сяо Чжань сдержать не сумел, зато подавил следующий. – Мммм…

– Не сдерживайся, – шепнул ему на ухо Ван Ибо и ускорился.

Он задевал чувствительную точку внутри, ласкал спереди, а его одуряюще приятный парфюм, смешанный с запахами секса, кружил голову. У Сяо Чжаня от переизбытка эмоций перед глазами звёзды замелькали. Тело совершенно отказывалось подчиняться. Хотелось немного перевести дыхание, успокоиться, но его бёдра и руки жили отдельной жизнью. Он не узнавал собственное тело: таким развратным, открытым, расслабленным в сладком томлении он его не чувствовал никогда! 

– Это классно, Бо! Ммм… только не останавливайся! А-ах!

Ван Ибо с готовностью исполнил просьбу: чуть откинулся назад, перенёс вес тела на колени, развёл ноги Сяо Чжаня ещё шире и отпустил себя.

Теперь вместо слов с их губ срывались бессвязные междометия.

…Они кончили быстро и жарко. Сяо Чжань первым, следом за ним Ван Ибо.

Обессиленные они упали на простыни. В ушах у обоих звенело от яркого оргазма, а перед замутнённым страстью взором проплывали разноцветные всполохи.

– У меня поясница ноет, – усмехнулся Сяо Чжань, хотя никаких болезненных ощущений не испытывал. То, что его поясница ныла, было чистой правдой, только вот тянула она вовсе не болью, а сладкой и острой истомой.

– Ничем не могу помочь, ты сам виноват, что такой потрясающий, – голос Ван Ибо из подушки, в которую он уткнулся лицом, прозвучал сдавленно и до ужаса потешно.

Сяо Чжань тихонько рассмеялся:

– Значит, это моя вина?

– Определённо, – выдохнул Ван Ибо, переворачиваясь на спину.

Он до сих пор никак не мог восстановить дыхание. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась и опускалась. Ван Ибо попытался открыть глаза и тут же вновь плотно смежил: обнажённое желанное тело и лицо Сяо Чжаня, исполненное предоргазменного ликования, никак не хотело превращаться в воспоминания. Пришлось закрыть глаза локтем. Теперь стало немного легче.

Счастливая улыбка растеклась по его губам и в следующий миг превратилась в заливистый смех:

– Пхах… А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

– Ты чего смеёшься? – Сяо Чжань перевёл шалые глаза на любовника.

– Я так давно хотел тебя, – Ван Ибо, наконец, открыл искрящиеся весельем глаза. Он приподнялся на локте и скосил глаза вниз. – Пффффф… ха-ха-ха-ха…

Сяо Чжань проследил за его взглядом и увидел напряжённый член Ван Ибо. Тому явно одного раза было недостаточно. Плоть налилась кровью и мелко подрагивала от нетерпения.

«Красиво, – восхитился Сяо Чжань. – Как и весь Ибо».

– Я вижу, – глаза Сяо Чжаня плотоядно полыхнули. Член Ван Ибо был совершенным во всём, от формы до размера, но ещё более привлекательными были крепкие бёдра и длинные стройные ноги.

Ван Ибо под этим взглядом вновь рассмеялся, но уже несколько нервно. Он протянул ладонь к своему члену, огладил раз, другой, взял в руку, скользнул по влаге от основания к головке и назад.

– Сяо Чжань, я хотел бы ещё… – Ван Ибо блаженно прищурился. Его возбуждение вовсе не было странным, ведь на него смотрел он.

– Теперь моя очередь, – покачал головой Сяо Чжань.

– Эй, давай после, ладно? – Ван Ибо издал протестующий возглас и потянулся обнять любовника.

Сяо Чжань был быстрее. Он ускользнул от ищущих рук, забрался на бёдра Ван Ибо, впился в его губы острым поцелуем, обласкал руками и губами шею.

– Моя очередь, – лукавая улыбка расцвела на лице Сяо Чжаня.

Он медленно и нежно ласкал Ван Ибо, приникал поцелуями, увлажнял языком. Его прикосновения чувствовались везде.

– Сладкий, ты такой сладкий, Бо! Восхитительный… – не переставая, шептал он.

– Чжань-гэ, погоди… пожалуйста…. А-ах! Мммм… уфф… – восторги от необычных ощущений срывались с головки члена Ван Ибо густыми каплями. – Позволь мне, разреши, Чжань-гэ… а-ах!

Сяо Чжань губами приласкал его мошонку:

– Нет. Мне ещё мало.

– Мало? Чего мало? – не понял Ван Ибо.

Он умолял о разрядке, хотел вновь почувствовать тугие мышцы вокруг своей плоти, но понимал, что Сяо Чжань сейчас его не отпустит. Он пообещал отдаться ему, потому приходилось сдерживаться.

– Тебя, – просто ответил Сяо Чжань. – Разве можно быть таким совершенным?

Сяо Чжань восхищался достоинством Ван Ибо и медленно, шаг за шагом, пробирался к заветному колечку плотно сомкнутых мышц. Для Ван Ибо это был первый раз, ни в коем случае нельзя было торопиться. Сяо Чжань ласкал его медленно и очень нежно, вылизывал каждую каплю с головки члена, а пальцами проникал всё глубже.

Когда Сяо Чжань задел тугой пучок нервов внутри него, Ван Ибо не сумел сдержать судорожного вскрика. Его глаза полезли на лоб от фееричных ощущений, голос сорвался в хрип:

– Чжань-гэ, Сяо Чжань-гэ, отпусти меня, я сейчас… отпусти! Мммм! Чжань-гэ… а-ах!

Сяо Чжань поймал головку члена Ван Ибо и мягко сжал.

– А! – взвился Ван Ибо. – Чжань-гэ… гэ… поцелуй меня… Чжань-гэ! Мм..

Сяо Чжань выпустил изо рта плоть Ван Ибо:

– Ты хочешь поцелуй?

– Да! Поцелуй, – Ван Ибо поминутно облизывал пересохшие губы.

– Как пожелает моё совершенство, – Сяо Чжань улыбнулся, приник к губам, медленно вошёл в него и сразу начал размеренно двигаться.

– Сяо Чжа-а-ань… – простонал Ван Ибо, изгибаясь в пояснице навстречу давлению. Ощущение наполненности было абсолютным и очень приятным.

Сяо Чжань собирал поцелуем стоны любовника. Он старался не торопиться, но неподатливые мышцы сжимали его слишком сильно, причиняя сладкую боль. Внутри Ван Ибо было слишком хорошо.

– Чжань-гэ, мм… такой умелый, какой опытный, а-ах, – Ван Ибо бился в его объятиях.

– Тебе хорошо? – Сяо Чжань сам с трудом удерживался от разрядки.

– …да… да! Ещё! Коснись там ещё! – глаза Ван Ибо закатились, когда Сяо Чжань стиснул в руке его каменный член.

– Ты же не врёшь мне, да, Бо?

Вместо ответа Ван Ибо притянул его к себе и впился поцелуем, его ноги крепко обхватили бёдра Сяо Чжаня, раскрываясь полностью, впуская в себя максимально глубоко.

– Мммм! Ибо, не так сильно, не сжимай меня, – у Сяо Чжаня сорвалось дыхание. – Больно. Мне больно, Бо. Ты слишком сильный. Расслабься, я так не могу двигаться.

Однако Ван Ибо не послушался – плотнее стиснул руки на спине Сяо Чжаня. Его губы молили о поцелуе, а обжигающе горячее и тугое нутро засасывало глубже.

Сяо Чжань настолько потерялся в собственных ощущениях, что даже не заметил, когда они поменяли положение. Теперь Ван Ибо был сверху, придавливал его к кровати всем весом и… сам насаживался на его член.

– Ибо! Ах! Где ты этому научился? – совершенно ошалел Сяо Чжань.

Тот ему не ответил. Он был целиком во власти своей новой забавы: подниматься высоко на бедра, почти позволяя покинуть себя твёрдой плоти, и мягко опускаться вниз, вдавливая любовника в матрац. В нижней точке ощущения были просто волшебными, хотелось упиваться ими вновь и вновь. В этот момент Ван Ибо прекрасно понимал актёров порно, бешено скачущих на членах и разрывающих воздух развратными стонами и вскриками. Сам он не кричал, но вот сдавленные стоны с губ срывались при каждом движении.

Изнемогающий от желания Сяо Чжань был божественно красив, смотреть на него было чистым удовольствием. Однако Ван Ибо обнаружил, что с закрытыми глазами ощущения от проникновения твёрдого члена становились в несколько раз сильнее. Беспокоили только пересыхающие губы: с этим надо было что-то обязательно сделать. Они саднили и требовали добавки поцелуев.

– Ибо, ты прекрасен! – вспотевшие ладони Сяо Чжаня коснулись его члена, прочертили кубики на прессе, сжали бёдра.

Внешность Ван Ибо была предметом зависти очень многих их коллег по цеху, некоторые, стараясь быть похожими на него, меняли стиль одежды, причёску и даже манеру поведения. Однако ни одному из них не удалось близко подобраться к настолько восхитительному созданию.

Сяо Чжань залюбовался своим наездником:

– Бо, я уже близко. Я уже почти… погоди, Ибо, мм… не хочу один.. ах! Вместе, давай вместе… Ибо, слышишь?

Сяо Чжань неосознанно сжал в руке член парня, когда тот ускорился.

– Ах… Так сладко! Ммм… ИБО!

– Ммммм!

Он выплеснулся глубоко внутри и даже не заметил как по запястью ему на живот капают белёсые капли с члена Ван Ибо.

…Ван Ибо чувствовал себя совершенно пьяным, упившимся страстью до такой степени, что перестал различать, где верх, а где низ. Если бы не закрытые глаза и не гулкие удары сердца Сяо Чжаня совсем близко, он бы решил, что плавает в воде или каким-то образом попал в невесомость.

Только что испытанное наслаждение было без преувеличения самым сильным впечатлением за всю его сексуальную жизнь. В это было сложно поверить. Повлиял ли на этот факт выбор партнёра или же он просто был создан для того, чтобы быть снизу, не имело значения. Главное, понимал Ван Ибо, он никому другому, кроме Сяо Чжаня, не позволит касаться и чувствовать себя так.

– Ибо, вот это да! У меня чуть сердце не остановилось, – рвано рассмеялся Сяо Чжань. – Ты был великолепен!

Сяо Чжань запечатлел на его губах лёгкий поцелуй и отстранился посмотреться в глаза. В этот момент Ван Ибо стиснул его бёдра коленями и завалился на бок, заставляя развернуться вслед за ним. Член Сяо Чжаня выскользнул из него.

Теперь, обессиленные и довольные, они разглядывали друг друга, будто в первый раз увиделись. Тело Ван Ибо до сих пор мелко подрагивало, да и Сяо Чжань ощущал в себе ещё не угасшее томление. Сейчас для двоих в этом мире не осталось никого и ничего более важного, чем человек напротив.

– Ну, и кто лучше? – лукавая улыбка осветила лицо Ван Ибо.

– Пхах… он ещё спрашивает, – ухмыльнулся Сяо Чжань и совершенно искренне ответил, – ты.

Ван Ибо в ответ победно улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем:

– Я знал!

«Наглец!» – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань, однако парень был прав.

Накал, энергия, мощь, самоотдача Ван Ибо сразили его наповал, ну а о зашкаливающей сексуальности можно было даже не вспоминать.

У Сяо Чжаня от одного присутствия рядом Ван Ибо вот уже почти три года как дыхание перехватывает. Расставшись с ним после окончания съёмок «Неукротимого» почти год назад, он надеялся выкинуть парня из головы. Однако тот, видимо, решил выжечь свой незабвенный образ у него не только на сердце, но ещё и на глазах (рекламные плакаты с Ван Ибо красовались чуть ли не на каждом десятом здании в Китае), ушах (Сяо Чжань минимум раз в день имел счастье лицезреть свою зазнобу в голубом ящике), лице (уже полгода как его личная гримёрша приобрела набор косметики, рекламой которого занимался Ван Ибо) и даже одежде (у него руки чесались на своего стилиста, ярого фаната Ван Ибо, который вечно появлялся перед ним то в футболке с фотографией Ван Ибо на груди, то притаскивал ему «для примерки» костюмы из молодёжной коллекции, в рекламе которой участвовала группа Ван Ибо - UNIQ).

Тем не менее, для Сяо Чжаня популярность Ван Ибо не играла особенного значения. Пусть своей известностью тот был во многом обязан поразительной внешности, он, Сяо Чжань, прекрасно знал, настолько ярким является сам по себе этот человек, как преданно и верно отдаётся любимому делу, как искренне расстраивается, когда что-то не получается, и как старается ещё сильнее в каждой новой попытке.

«Мой Ибо, мне так не хватало тебя в этот год», – ласково улыбнулся Сяо Чжань, прослеживая пальцами размывшийся контур исцелованных губ.

Мыслей в голове было так много, что он не знал, какую озвучить первой. И стоило ли озвучивать их вообще, ведь сильнее прочего сейчас хотелось просто смотреть в эти бездонные глаза и напитываться взъерошенной и такой притягательной красотой молодого мужчины.

…Ван Ибо пребывал в каком-то сомнамбулическом состоянии. Верить в то, что он обнимал того, по кому с ума сходил четыре года, и, главное, его обнимали в ответ, было страшно.

Если вдруг всё только что свершившееся окажется сном, он не желал просыпаться!

Сяо Чжань был на расстоянии одного касания. Таким теплом веяло от него, что судорожным трепетом сводило сердце. Захотелось ощутить близость, проверить, реальна ли она.

Ван Ибо зарылся лицом в ладонь Сяо Чжаня, вдохнул запах кожи, прикоснулся губами к самому центру, проследил каждый палец, а после опустил на свой член, вложил обмякшую плоть в его руку, умоляя приласкать.

Сяо Чжань, как завороженный, наблюдал за ним, чувствовал, как мелкой сладкой дрожью пронизывает Ван Ибо от каждого его прикосновения. Член в ладони был мягким и очень нежным, но и он подрагивал живым в его ладони: ещё чуть-чуть, и он снова поднимется в полный рост, требуя разрядки.

– Опять? – Сяо Чжань поднял удивлённый взгляд на Ван Ибо.

– Снова! – широко улыбнулся тот.

Ван Ибо потянулся к бёдрам Сяо Чжаня, скользнул к желанному местечку, проник внутрь, а, ощутив на пальцах собственную сперму, дико завёлся.

Этот мужчина отныне принадлежал ему!

Что бы ни случилось, кто бы не пожелал встать между ними – он, Ван Ибо, не позволит!

Член Ван Ибо отреагировал мгновенно.

Сяо Чжань охнуть не успел, как в его ладони, вместо мягкой нежности, восстало во всём великолепии достоинство Ван Ибо.

– Так скоро? – опешил Сяо Чжань.

– Я молод! – хмыкнул Ван Ибо. – А ещё слишком долго тебя ждал.

Не тратя времени, он обхватил рукой пока ещё вялую плоть Сяо Чжаня. Не сразу, но член откликался на ласку.

Ван Ибо перекатился и удобно устроился между разведённых ног Сяо Чжаня. Вовлечённый в тягучий, сладкий поцелуй, Сяо Чжань почувствовал, как в него упирается горячая плоть, но не проникает внутрь.

Ван Ибо дразнил его очень уверенно и смело. Словно сытый кот перед полной миской свежей сметаны, он ласками, поцелуями и заигрываниями раз за разом доводил его до исступления, но не давал разрядки.

Сяо Чжань стонал в голос и очень скоро попросил:

– Сделай это уже, Ибо. Иначе я сам тебя…

– Не-а, моя радость, – Ван Ибо приложил пальцы к губам Сяо Чжаня, не давая закончить фразу. – Сейчас моя очередь.

Он сел на кровати и притянул Сяо Чжаня к себе на колени. Не давая тому опомниться, твёрдая плоть вошла сразу на всю глубину.

– Глубоко, – мгновенно задохнулся Сяо Чжань. – Слишком глубоко, Ибо!

– Да-а-а, – выдохнул в его губы Ван Ибо, – ровно так, как надо. На всю длину.

Сяо Чжань от этого шёпота завёлся ещё больше:

– Куда подевалась вся твоя скромность, Ван Ибо?

– Испарилась сегодня днём вслед за твоим признанием на фанмите.

– Я не имел в виду… – Сяо Чжаню отчего-то стало стыдно. Он ведь и правда ничего такого не планировал. Слова сами сорвались с языка, только их полный смысл он осознал уже после того, как произнёс.

– Разве нет? – хитро усмехнулся Ван Ибо, помогая тому насадиться на его член глубже. – Совершенно не имел в виду?

Поддразнивать раскрасневшегося и переполошенного Сяо Чжаня было удивительно приятно. Те слова со сцены о наилучшем партнёре и домашнем уюте, снятые на камеру и разнесённые по всему миру, подарили ему пусть призрачную, но всё-таки надежду на взаимность. Ван Ибо был безумно счастлив сейчас, сжимая в объятиях любимого, ведь он понимал, кто идеально подходит под заявленные требования. Эталон Сяо Чжаня писался словно бы с него!

– Ибо, прекращай, – простонал Сяо Чжань, – слишком глубоко, ты порвёшь меня…

– Ответь на вопрос, гэгэ, – Ван Ибо впился поцелуем в его шею. О том, что не стоит оставлять засосов на теле знаменитости он сейчас не думал совершенно.

– Ты же всё сам прекрасно понял, Бо. Зачем спрашиваешь?

– Да, я понял, – сильные толчки дополнялись ласковыми поглаживаниями, потому ощущались очень острыми. – Мы подготовим твои вещи к переезду, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ.

– Что? Ах!.. Бо, аккуратнее! Я упаду же… ммм

– Мой дом больше и лучше защищён, Чжань-гэ, – увещевал Ван Ибо.

– О чём ты, чёрт возьми? Ах… ох… Ибо, не так быстро! Ммм…

Ван Ибо и не думал замедляться – Сяо Чжань явно кайфовал, чувствуя его внутри:

– Мы будем жить вместе, Чжань-гэ. Оба ведь этого хотим, так? Нам же будет хорошо?

Сяо Чжань был весь во власти сладострастных ощущений, остальной мир для него проскальзывал малопонятным калейдоскопом:

– Да! ДА! Хорошо… А-ах! Ибо… АХ! Как хорошо…

Добившись, наконец, ответа, который очень рассчитывал услышать, Ван Ибо сжалился над партнёром и отпустил себя.

Им хватило всего одного глубокого поцелуя и пары резких движений, чтобы кончить.

… В этот раз всё тело било дрожью уже у Сяо Чжаня.

– Неугомонный, – посетовал он на парня. – Такими темпами от меня совсем скоро ничего не останется.

– Скажи ещё, что тебе не понравилось, Чжань-гэ, – самодовольно расцвёл Ван Ибо.

– Понравилось, – хмыкнул тот и после недолгого молчания продолжил. – Если о нас узнают, будет крупный скандал.

– Ну и пусть… – ответил Ван Ибо. – Наши студии вряд ли будут против, ведь фанатам «Неукротимого» и «Магистра» это понравится.

– Вот уж точно, – прыснул Сяо Чжань. – С момента начала съёмок «Неукротимого» я столько фан-артов[11] пересмотрел с участием Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяня. Просто ужас… у народа богатейшая фантазия.

Ван Ибо подмигнул смущённому Сяо Чжаню:

– О! Я тоже видел несколько довольно занимательных картинок. Может, что-нибудь попробуем из того, о чём рисуют наши фаны?

Сяо Чжань не сумел сдержать внутренней дрожи, ведь над его многострадальной пятой точкой в этот момент нависла реальная угроза быть окончательно растраханной. Ван Ибо надо было немедленно угомонить, иначе он живым с постели его не выпустит:

– Второй молодой господин Лань, а вы, я смотрю, настоящий бесстыдник.

– У меня был хороший учитель, Вэй Ин, – Ван Ибо потянулся к нему с нежным поцелуем, видимо, решив отступиться сегодня от опасной затеи.

Сяо Чжань с облегчением выдохнул и прижался к груди любовника. Тёплая волна нежности накрыла с головой:

– Ибо, ты мне нравишься.

Признание прозвучало так естественно, словно он уже множество раз произносил его.

«Ну, а разве нет?» – услужливо скользнула в сознание ясная мысль. Он действительно не раз и не два за истекшие несколько лет ловил себя на том, что любуется молодым мужчиной, про себя рассыпаясь в признаниях.

Ван Ибо отреагировал на признание весьма остро, если судить по тому, как сердце его пропустило удар, а затем пустилось вскачь.

– Хорошая реакция, Бо… – прошептал довольный Сяо Чжань.

Ван Ибо погладил его по щеке, притянул выше и оставил нежный поцелуй на губах:

– Люблю тебя в ответ, Чжань-гэ.

___________

[1] **Дорама** \- японские и китайские телесериалы (от англ. drama). Одни из самых рейтинговых передач на восточном телевидении. Нет, вот серьёзно, это кому-нибудь ещё надо объяснять? J

[2] **Фанмит** – русифицированная версия словосочетания «fan meeting» - встреча известных личностей с поклонниками.

[3] Мит-центр – «meet center». А вот фиг знает, где они там 12 июля встречались. Поэтому пусть будет выдуманное здание вроде концертного зала.

[4] **Байцзю** (baijiu, 白酒) или Шаоцзю (shaojiu, 烧酒) – это китайский дистиллированный алкогольный напиток, сырьём для которого обычно служит сорго двуцветное (злаковая культура) или кукуруза, а также клейкий рис, пшеница, ячмень и другие зерновые культуры.

[5] Смотрим видео и проникаемся моментом: <https://vk.com/video-173927300_456239244>

[6] **Фан-клуб** – организации (зачастую самоорганизации) поклонников знаменитостей. По-русски, преследователи, но в хорошем смысле. Они просто молятся на своих идолов и руки не распускают.

[7] **Шипперить** \- это значит, будучи поклонником того или иного культурного явления (фильма, книги, сериала), поддерживать отношения - чаще всего романтического характера, реже дружеского - двух или более персонажей. Я подумала, а вдруг кто-то не в курсе, что это значит. J

[8] Смотрим видео, что делать дальше, вы знаете J <https://vk.com/video-173927300_456239220>

[9] **Бенто** – это еда, которую японцы берут с собой, так называемый «сухой паёк». Термин японский, а не китайский, однако, фиг его знает, как там китайцы называют готовые обеды. Тапками не кидаться: автор безграмотный.

[10] **«Глянец»** \- периодическое издание журнала, выпускаемого в лакированной, глянцевой обложке. Все же знают, да?

[11] **Фан-арт** – рисунки поклонников по любимым вселенным.


	2. Не провоцируйте старших

**«Не провоцируйте старших». Серия «За кадром»**

_*Переписка героев в WeChat*_

**Сяо Чжань 11:50**

– 29!!! Раз!!!

**Ван Ибо 11:51**

– Что? Ты о чём?

**Сяо Чжань 11:55**

– 30!..

**Ван Ибо 11:56**

– Чжань-гэ, что случилось-то?

**Ван Ибо 11:59**

– Ты заставляешь меня нервничать…

**Ван Ибо 12:04**

– Гэгэ, а ну-ка отвечай! Я только что пять кадров из-за тебя запорол!!!!

**Сяо Чжань 12:10**

– Чего орёшь? В туалете я был.

**Ван Ибо 12:08**

– А? Появился, наконец!

**Сяо Чжань 12:09**

– Мне надо было

**Ван Ибо 12:10**

– Успешно?

**Сяо Чжань 12:13**

– Я тебя прикончу!

**Ван Ибо 12:14**

– Последняя часть слова мне нравится 

**Сяо Чжань 12:15**

– Ты напросился, Бо

**Ван Ибо 12:16**

– Взял на заметку. Так что там у тебя 30 раз-то случилось?

**Сяо Чжань 12:17**

– Не скажу, ты смеяться будешь

**Ван Ибо 12:18**

– Так нечестно.

– Мне же интересно! Не буду я смеяться, честно. Скажи…

**Ван Ибо 12:21**

– Чжань-гэ? Опять пропал! Не смей меня игнорировать!

**Сяо Чжань 12:22**

– Не голоси…

– Тут я

**Ван Ибо 12:23**

– Поделишься, что случилось? И почему я не должен смеяться?

**Сяо Чжань 12:25**

– А сам не догадываешься?

**Ван Ибо 12:26**

– нет. А должен?

**Сяо Чжань 12:27**

– Ты с самого утра у меня перед глазами маячишь. 30 раз твою физиономию увидел, пока до студии добрался.

  * _Сообщение прочитано Ван Ибо в 12:28_



**Ван Ибо 12:30**

– Ты поэтому в туалете завис?

**Сяо Чжань 12:31**

– Смотри не лопни от самодовольства…

  * _Сообщение прочитано Ван Ибо в 12:32_



**Сяо Чжань 12:36**

– Чего молчишь?

**Сяо Чжань 12:37**

– Ты ведь сейчас ржешь же, да?

**Сяо Чжань 12:39**

– Точно ржешь! А обещал этого не делать! Прибью!

**Сяо Чжань 12:41**

– Всё, я сегодня ночую у себя

**Ван Ибо 12:42**

– Аааааа! Чжань-гэ, гэгэ, прости, прости, прости!!!

**Ван Ибо 12:43**

– Я не специально! Не надо на квартире! Домой. Приезжай домой!!!

**Ван Ибо 12:44**

– Гэгэ, я просто очень счастлив!!!

– Ничего не мог с собой поделать… ну не обижайся!

**Сяо Чжань 12:45**

– Ты сегодня снизу!

**Ван Ибо 12:46**

– Да! ДА! Я не против!

**Сяо Чжань 12:47**

– ВЕСЬ ВЕЧЕР снизу!

**Ван Ибо 12:49**

– …мне уже страшно, гэгэ…

**Сяо Чжань 12:50**

– Будешь знать, как над старшими смеяться!

**Ван Ибо 12:51**

– Я хорошенько помоюсь!

**Сяо Чжань 12:52**

– И про ужин не забудь

**Ван Ибо 12:53**

– Конечно!

**Сяо Чжань 12:54**

– Ты на фотосессии? Лажаешь?

**Ван Ибо 12:55**

– Да, в студии. Почему лажаю? Вроде всё норм. Перерыв сейчас

**Сяо Чжань 12:56**

– Ну, ты сказал, что кадры запорол

**Ван Ибо 12:57**

– Ааа, так это ж из-за тебя. Ты не отвечал, я переживать начал.

– Фотограф перерыв объявил, сказал, что у меня выражение лица стрёмное

**Сяо Чжань 12:58**

– Стрёмное?! Покажи, что вы там снимаете

**Ван Ибо 12:59**

– Может, не стоит? Потом посмотришь

**Сяо Чжань 12:59**

– Слушайся старшего! давай сюда фотку немедленно!

**Ван Ибо 13:00**

– Ну ок, ты сам напросился. Потом не ругай меня…

**Сяо Чжань 13:01**

– Дада… стрёмного тебя мне давай!

**Ван Ибо 13:02**

– Лови[1]

  * _Сообщение прочитано Сяо Чжань в 13:02_



**Сяо Чжань 13:03**

– Бл*ть…

**Ван Ибо 13:04**

– Опять в туалет?

**Ван Ибо 13:05**

– О, фотограф появился, я на съемки. Как закончишь в туалете, напиши

Счастливый настолько, что, кажется, шире улыбаться уже невозможно, Ван Ибо легко соскочил с кресла. У него сегодня намечается замечательный вечер с любимым человеком.

Что же может быть ещё приятнее?

Фотограф, даже не глянув в его сторону, взял со стола фотокамеру, оглянулся на свет:

– Ван Ибо, готовы?

– Да!

– Ибо, давай в этот раз без задержек. У нас сегодня ещё одно мероприятие по плану и ознакомление со сценарием дорамы в студии, – его личный менеджер озабоченно смотрел в циферблат наручных часов, словно прикидывал, сколько у них осталось времени.

– Успеем, – махнул Ван Ибо. – Тем более что я хотел сегодня домой пораньше поехать.

– Пораньше? – несчастный менеджер знаменитости, у которой каждая минута рабочего дня расписана, в этот самый момент, кажется, сердечный приступ словил. – Ибо, это невозможно! Мы же ещё даже не…

– У нас всё получится, Лю Чан-гэ, – Ван Ибо обезоруживающе улыбнулся в растерянное лицо мужчины средних лет и широкими шагами направился к подиуму для фотосъемки. – Ты же постараешься, так?

Ему в спину прилетел недовольный бубнёшь вроде: «То есть я должен как-то сократить длительность намеченных встреч? Это же невозможно!»

Но Ван Ибо на это не обратил никакого внимания.

«Невозможно» было любимым словом его менеджера. Так, лаконично и интонационно многогранно, он реагировал буквально на всё, и было совершенно неважно, являлся ли повод радостными ли грустным.

 _«Надо заранее решить, что приготовить на ужин. Чжань-гэ любит мясо…»_ – настроение у Ван Ибо было просто великолепное. Внутри всё бурлило и через край переливалось абсолютным счастьем.

– Ван Ибо, прошу вас быть серьёзнее. У нас концепт съемки «Страстное обещание»!

– Простите, – Ван Ибо поспешил стереть с лица широкую улыбку.

 _«Лучше и правда больше не задерживаться, а то Лю Чан меня поедом съест за отставание от графика,_ – он настроился на рабочий лад. – _«Страстное обещание», да? Прямо как то, что мне Чжань-гэ только что написал…»_

Перед мысленным взором Ван Ибо ярко вспыхнули глубокие черные глаза и хитрая ухмылка на любимых губах.

 _«И зачем только ты такой красивый, Чжань-гэ. Я же каждый раз с ума схожу, когда ты на других так смотришь»,_ – Ван Ибо медленно повернулся перед камерой: подставил в объектив длинную стройную шею, чуть прикрыл глаза.

 _«Неужели ты до сих пор в туалете сидишь, гэгэ?»_ – довольная, многозначительная усмешка растеклась по губам.

– Отличное выражение, Ван Ибо. Зафиксируем его! – немедленно отозвался фотограф.

 _«Ты ведь сейчас ласкаешь себя, глядя на моё фото?»_ – Ван Ибо представил, как длинные пальцы плавно скользят по возбуждённой плоти.

Сяо Чжань в его воображении в страстном порыве облокотился на стену туалетной кабинки и закусил губу, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон. На экране смартфона крупным планом была развёрнута присланная фотография, дыхание сбилось. Правая рука плотно обхватила член. Движения ритмичные, но неровные, чуть сдавливающие основание и резкие у самой головки.

– Вау… – судорожно вздохнули девичьи голоса со стороны стойки костюмеров. – Ван Ибо-гэгэ просто поразительный.

– Какой секси…

– Отличная экспрессия! – похвалил фотограф. – Ещё пара кадров в этой одежде и переодеваемся в белую футболку.

 _«Вот ведь… и зачем только влезли в такую приятную картину»_ , – посетовал Ван Ибо. Чувственное удовольствие растекалось липким медом по коже, отзывалось внутренней дрожью и сухостью на губах.

– Хороший настрой, Ван Ибо. Давайте в том же духе ещё немного. Чуть ярче! – скомандовал фотограф.

 _«Как же хочется сейчас поцеловать Чжань-гэ»_ , – Ван Ибо томно облизнул губы. Пусть думают, что он играет.

« _Ладно, надо заканчивать с фантазией. Будет неловко, если у меня встанет»_ , – Ван Ибо придержал дыхание, когда почувствовал нарастающий жар в паху. Он чуть склонил голову. Чёлка немедленно упала на глаза.

– О боже… – тихонько застонала молоденькая костюмерша. 

_«Пфхах… Я ведь всё слышу»,_ – Ван Ибо чуть шевельнул плечами, лёгкая куртка соскользнула на локоть.

– Отлично! Последний кадр!.. Всё, хватит. Переодеваемся, – отдал команду фотограф, закрывая объектив колпачком.

– Ван Ибо, пойдёмте, надо поправить макияж, – гримёрша, женщина средних лет, к своей работе относилась весьма серьёзно.

Ван Ибо уже не один раз работал с ней. Ему нравилось точность её движений, а ещё то, что она не пыталась ему в глаза заглянуть, пока красила.

– Через секунду буду в вашем полном распоряжении, – отозвался Ван Ибо.

Краем глаза он заметил, как призывно мигнул и погас огонёк полученного сообщения на дисплее.

 _«Чжань-гэ за… кончил?»_ – прыснул со смеху Ван Ибо, в один прыжок оказываясь у смартфона.

Сообщение пришло шестнадцать минут назад.

**Сяо Чжань 13:21**

– Тебе лучше на завтра танцы не планировать…

_«Пхах, Чжань-гэ, что это за эмодзи **[2]** такая?»,_ – Ван Ибо с большим трудом сдерживал смех.

**Ван Ибо 13:37**

– Это я уже понял. Завтра вроде только вечернее шоу и съёмка для какого-то журнала запланирована. Так что я с нетерпением жду вечера!

_«И… отправить,_ – Ван Ибо коснулся пальцем экрана. – _Даже если он занят, увидит, когда будет свободная минутка»_.

– Ван Ибо?

 _«Эх, так бы и зацеловал…»_ – Ван Ибо заблокировал экран смартфона и любовно провёл по тёмному дисплею кончиками пальцев:

– Иду!

– Концепт примерно тот же, только чуть меняем настроение. Свет на лицо, спину затемнить, – фотограф, точно военачальник на поле сражения, уверенно руководил съемками. – Покажите мне «Томление», Ван Ибо.

– «Томление»? – переспросил тот. Брови сами собой взлетели вверх, а губы сложились в улыбке. – Словно скучаю по кому-то или от безделья маюсь?

Фотограф категорически отказывался смотреть на свою модель не через объектив фотокамеры:

– Любовное томление.

Он чуть поморщился на недогадливость парня. Звезда звездой, а соображать должен быстрее. У всех время денег стоит.

– Ну, девушка там… покажите, что тоскуете по ней… – фотограф проводил какие-то сложные манипуляции с фотоаппаратом.

 _«Сегодня прямо мой день! Даже работа как раз в настроение. Ничего изображать не надо,_ – обрадовался Ван Ибо. – _Только это не девушка»._

– Понял.

 _«Томление, да?»_ – Ван Ибо вновь вызвал желанный образ в сознании.

В этот раз Сяо Чжань призывно улыбался ему со сцены.

Белая рубашка навыпуск.

Словно вторая кожа облегающие стройные бедра узкие штаны.

Возбуждающие движения танца: заученные, без особенной экспрессии, но фанатам большего и не надо.

Ну а он-то не какой-то там рядовой фанат! Он знал Сяо Чжаня близко, пожалуй, так, как знали единицы.

 _«Чёрт, я хотел бы быть единственным»_ , – чуть нахмурился Ван Ибо.

Осознание того, что он у Сяо Чжаня был не первым мужчиной, противным ревнивым червяком потихоньку скреблось внутри.

 _«Ладно уж, не мне судить. В конце концов, я тоже не особенно следил за собой»,_ – он поторопился выкинуть из головы неприятные мысли пока ему не сделали замечание за то, что вновь отклоняется от концепции съёмок.

Однако фотограф был вовсе не против разнообразия эмоций на лице модели:

– Отличная меланхолия! Подержим её! Голову чуть выше, глаза прикройте! Свет на лицо!

Ван Ибо послушно вытянулся вверх, будто подставлял лицо струям дождя: _«Интересно, как давно я нравлюсь Чжань-гэ? Надо будет спросить при случае»._

 _«В наш первый раз он был таким уверенным, таким сладким…_ – тело моментально прошило сладкой истомой. – _Так хочу тебя поскорее увидеть, Чжань-гэ…»_

– Что у вас с кадыком? – спросил у объектива камеры фотограф.

– С кадыком? – не понял Ван Ибо. – Вроде бы всё в порядке.

Он невольно коснулся своей шеи.

– Если бы было всё в порядке, я бы не останавливал съемку! – фотограф, кажется, очень хотел выматериться. – Он дёргается как бешеный. Снимки смазывает. У вас обильное слюноотделение?

Ван Ибо даже не заметил, когда во рту скопилась слюна, но её действительно было многовато. Он тяжело сглотну, протяжно выдохнул и улыбнулся фотографу:

– Теперь всё будет в порядке. Продолжаем.

_«Гэгэ, вот посмотри, что ты со мной делаешь… Хочу к тебе»._

***

**Сяо Чжань 15:52**

– Ты точно подкупил моего стилиста! Ну что за наказание!

**Ван Ибо 15:59**

– Не знаю, что у тебя происходит, но если там есть я, значит, так и должно быть! 

**Сяо Чжань 16:01**

– Ты признался!!! Я был-таки прав! Это всё заговор, чтобы меня до белого каления довести!

**Ван Ибо 16:03**

– У тебя, я смотрю, насыщенный день сегодня. Что случилось на этот раз?

**Сяо Чжань 16:07**

– Стилист мне опять принёс на эфир костюм из твоей коллекции. Я давно подозревал, что он засланный от тебя!

**Сяо Чжань 16:0** **8**

– Вот, полюбуйся![3]

**Ван Ибо 16:09**

– Ох… моё сердце

**Сяо Чжань 16:10**

– Я про толстовку!

**Ван Ибо 16:11**

– Хех, я понял. Ну да, она из последней коллекции. Щас, у меня где-то фотка даже сохранилась. Там такая же, только расцветка другая.

**Сяо Чжань 16:11**

– А я о чём говорю?! Фото[4] не ищи. Мне скинули.

**Ван Ибо 16:11**

– На память сохранил?

**Сяо Чжань 16:12**

– Я сегодня уже говорил, что прибью тебя?

**Ван Ибо 16:13**

– Ага, вроде бы даже пару раз.

**Ван Ибо 16:14**

– Ну, так в чём стилист-то виноват?

**Сяо Чжань 16:15**

– Он твой ярый фан. Я переодеваюсь минимум пару раз за день и один раз из них обязательно в те шмотки, что рекламировал ты!

**Ван Ибо 16:15**

Тебе очень идёт, не переживай

– Ибо, завтрашнюю съёмку для Bazaar перенесли на полдень, – менеджер что-то быстро печатал в планшете. – График немного сдвинулся.

– То есть у меня утром будет свободное время? – с надеждой спросил Ван Ибо.

 _«Если у Чжань-гэ утро тоже свободное, можно будет понежиться в кроватке»,_ – у них крайне редко совпадали рабочие графики.

Сяо Чжань к нему, конечно же, не переехал. Однако поддался почти слёзным уговорам и теперь минимум четыре раза в неделю ночевал у него. В такие дни самому Ван Ибо приходилось сильно поднапрячься, чтобы дома оказаться хотя бы к позднему вечеру, а не ночью. Но он не жаловался.

Случалось, что к его возвращению Сяо Чжань уже сладко посапывал в кровати, утомлённый прошедшим днём. Однако Ван Ибо даже это устраивало. Он бегом принимал ванну и с удовольствием нырял под любимый бок. Секс у них обычно случался в рассветных лучах. Не имея возможности увидеться вечером, ни у одного из них рука не поднималась будить другого ночью, в законные часы отдыха. Но вот утром, когда энергию в теле удержать было очень сложно, совесть отказывала у обоих.

И не раз.

_«Хотя просыпаться от того, что всё твоё тело покрывают поцелуями и ласкают языком очень приятно»,_ – Ван Ибо действительно был совершенно не против подобного пробуждения.

Собственно, он сам уже несколько раз за истекшие пару недель так будил любимого.

 _«Та-а-ак, не вспоминай, тебе ещё работать»,_ – Ван Ибо с большим трудом прогнал из головы образ уютного, расслабленного Сяо Чжаня. Тот любил под ласками долго нежиться, тихонько постанывать и запускать ладони в его волосы.

– Да, завтра надо будет к 11:00 быть на съёмочной площадке, – менеджер хлопнул крышкой планшета. – Ибо, давай в темпе доедай, нам ехать надо!

Из сладких воспоминаний Ван Ибо в реальность выдернули достаточно жестко.

– Сейчас, – он вновь взялся за палочки. Они сегодня припозднились с обедом. – Почему на съёмочной площадке, а не в студии?

Он действительно удивился: обычно фотосессии проходили либо в студии фотографа, либо на «натуре».

– В этот раз Bazaar хочет тематическую съёмку, вроде той, что делалась для «Неукротимого». Стилизованное. Халаты там, мечи, ещё фиг знает что…

– Опять парик цеплять придётся? – скривился Ван Ибо. Его волосы итак уже были истерзаны всевозможным окрашиванием, кроме того под париками было жутко жарко.

– Вроде бы нет, – покачал головой менеджер. – Говорю же, они хотят только стилизацию, а не воссоздание. В любом случае для съёмок вновь наполнили пруд с лотосами, который для «Неукротимого» делали, а, кстати, будут ещё кролики.

– Лотосовый пруд? Кролики? Их, видимо, дорама сильно зацепила, – Ван Ибо не сумел сдержать смех. – Опять в Лань Ванцзи придётся вживаться?

– Похоже на то, – расплылся в улыбке менеджер. – Второй нефрит клана Лань теперь тебя нескоро отпустит.

 _«И я очень этому рад,_ – Ван Ибо с удовольствием отправил в рот очередную порцию своего обеда. – _О, можно будет на ужин хого[5] сделать. Вспомнить бы, остался ли дома красный перец и паприка… Чжань-гэ предпочитает поострее…»_

– Кстати, антуражем «Неуротимого» Bazaar не ограничился. Завтра у тебя совместные съёмки с Сяо Чжанем, – по непонятной для Ван Ибо причине его личная команда, от менеджера до стилиста, до ужаса фанатела от актёра и певца Сяо Чжаня. Потому сейчас, с огромным опозданием делясь с ним супер важными новостями, этот самый менеджер сиял ярче, чем золотая монета. 

– Что? И ты говоришь об этом только сейчас?! – Ван Ибо чуть не подавился куском курицы.

Он отбросил палочки в сторону и схватился за телефон: _«Может, Чжань-гэ тоже ещё не знает?»_

– Да та сторона только недавно добро дала. У Сяо Чжаня очень плотный график, – посетовал менеджер.

 _«Я лучше твоего знаю его график»,_ – Ван Ибо торопился набрать сообщение. Звонили они друг другу крайне редко, как раз по причине большой занятости.

**Ван Ибо 16:38**

– Гэгэ, мы завтра вместе снимаемся для Bazaar! Ты знал?

_«Так, на прошлое сообщение он не ответил, хотя прочитал. Видимо, занят»,_ – Ван Ибо нетерпеливо протёр экран от «пальцев» и уставился в чат, ожидая ответа.

– Ибо, всё, времени больше нет. Поехали, иначе я тебя домой только к утру отпущу, – менеджер нетерпеливо постучал по циферблату своих часов.

– Но я ещё не доел?! – возмутился Ван Ибо.

– С собой забирай. Некогда-некогда, вперёд!

**Сяо Чжань 16:46**

– Ага, знаю. Пришлось весь график перестраивать ради этой фотосессии[6]. Прости, занят сейчас. Вечером увидимся

**Ван Ибо 16:47**

– Буду ждать тебя

Ван Ибо от переполнявших его эмоций растёкся на заднем сидении авто.

 _«Люблю тебя, Чжань-гэ,_ – он, совершенно не заботясь о том, что его может увидеть менеджер, промотал чат чуть выше и поцеловал фото Сяо Чжаня. – _До встречи дома»._

***

– Я дома!

За окном сгущались сумерки, когда Сяо Чжань закрыл за собой дверь в квартиру Ван Ибо. Часы показывали начало девятого вечера: _«Суматошный день»._

– Бо? Ты где? Ибо!

 _«А обещал ждать меня, эх… Опять, видимо, задержали. Жаль, я рассчитывал сегодня на нём оторваться»,_ – Сяо Чжань сдёрнул куртку с плеч, скинул обувь вместе с носками и прошлёпал голыми ногами в комнату.

В квартире стоял полумрак. Свет был включён только в коридоре, кухне и ещё горел торшер в гостиной. Для жилища Ван Ибо это было нормальным явлением. Удивительно, как это ещё телевизор не работал?! Его тихий бубнёж обычно можно было услышать в любое время суток.

– Совершенно не заботится о счетах за свет… Трусишка, Бо, – несмотря на ворчание, Сяо Чжань находил эту черту Ван Ибо очень милой.

Боязнь темноты – один из самых распространённых страхов детей, но у его любимого, великолепного Ван Ибо, он сохранился до сих пор.

 _«Бо вообще много чего боится: ужастиков, жуков. Зато лихачит на мотоцикле так, что у меня сердце от страха сжимается на каждом повороте»,_ – Сяо Чжань завернул в ванную – помыть руки.

В памяти вспыхнул эпизод полуторагодовалой давности: они всем актёрским составом ходили в кино на ужастик. Ван Ибо, совершенно забывшись от страха, схватил его за руку и прижался к плечу.

 _«Ван Чжочэн и другие ещё долго потешались над ним после похода»,_ – Сяо Чжань невольно хмыкнул.

Сейчас этот момент вспоминался с милой улыбкой, но тогда, в темноте кинозала, он с трудом сдержался от того, чтобы не накинуться на такого беззащитного и нежного Ван Ибо.

 _«На экране героиню резали живьём, а у меня только и мысли были, что о тесноте в штанах»,_ – Сяо Чжань покачал головой на реакцию собственного тела. Если дело касалось Ван Ибо, он совершенно не умел владеть собой.

 _«И всё становится только хуже»,_ – Сяо Чжань направился в кухню.

– Опять ужинать в одиночестве, – он серьёзно расстроился отсутствию Ван Ибо дома.

_«Я так ждал вечера, спешил домой…»_

– Ибо? – неясная тень на диване в гостиной заставила насторожиться.

 _«Это что, нога? Так он дома? Тогда почему не вышел?»_ – Сяо Чжань шагнул в полумрак комнаты. Телевизор был действительно включён на музыкальном канале.

 _«Топ 50 этого месяца?»_ – Сяо Чжань лишь мельком глянул на экран. Намного больше, чем рейтинги его интересовала та самая тень, развалившаяся на диване.

Ван Ибо лежал на спине в наушниках, подключённых к телевизору и…

Читал!

 _«В темноте, под одним торшером?! Глаза испортит!»_ – Сяо Чжань сам понять не мог, почему с недавних пор превратился в ворчуна, если дело касалось домашних привычек партнёра.

Одетый в домашнюю футболку и лёгкие шорты, в расслабленной позе, положив одну ногу на согнутую в колене вторую, Ван Ибо в такт музыке из телевизора чуть покачивал стопо́й.

 _«Неудивительно, что он меня не встретил. Если бы к нему кто в дом вломился, он бы этого даже не заметил»_ , – Сяо Чжань не стал сдерживать радостную улыбку.

Однако далеко не легкомыслие Ван Ибо напрягала его, сознание будоражила игривость стройной ноги.

Сильная прокачанная икра танцора с рельефной мускулатурой.

Жилистая щиколотка. Сяо Чжань ощутил зуд на кончиках пальцев, насколько ему хотелось крепко обхватить это место и сжать в ладони.

Длинная стопа́ с красиво очерченными пальцами и высоким подъёмом.

 _«Какая привлекательная,_ – похоже, он никогда не устанет восхищаться совершенным телом Ван Ибо. – _У меня, оказывается, фетиш на ноги»._

Сяо Чжань прикусил губу, почувствовав жар в паху. Смотреть было уже недостаточно, до ужаса захотелось прижаться губами: _«Ты само воплощение соблазна, Бо»._

Ван Ибо был настолько увлечён чтением, что не заметил приближение партнёра, не почувствовал его жаркий взгляд и встрепенулся только тогда, когда влажное дыхание, а вслед за ним и губы прижались к коже.

Сяо Чжань совершенно потерял голову, едва обоняния коснулся запах геля для душа. Ван Ибо действительно ждал его.

Помылся и ждал!

Пламя желания разгоралось сильнее с каждым поцелуем.

– Чжань-гэ! Когда ты пришёл?! – Ван Ибо сдёрнул наушники и резко сел на диване, но тут же содрогнулся, когда горячий язык прошёлся по чувствительному месту под коленом. – Ммм!

– Ты такой беззащитный, Бо. На тебя когда-нибудь точно нападут! – Сяо Чжань прошёлся лаской по подошве, коснулся пальцев ног. Его губы увлечённо выцеловывали проступающую сквозь кожу жилку. – Не ждал меня?

– А-а-ах, Чжань-гэ, не надо там… щекотно, – тело Ван Ибо прошила мелкая дрожь от острых ощущений. – Как это не ждал? Каждую минуту!

– Не похоже, я уже минут пять по дому хожу, – руки Сяо Чжаня плавно скользнули по ногам любовника, задрали широкие штанины шорт.

– Я не слышал, прости, – Ван Ибо судорожно вцепился в спинку дивана, когда губы последовали вслед за руками.

Книга, которой он был так увлечён, глухо шлёпнулась на пол.

– Что читаешь? – Сяо Чжань даже не думал отрываться от своего занятия.

Казалось, чувствительность Ван Ибо значительно повысилась от неоднозначности и неожиданности приветствия.

– Это… ммм… сценарий новой дорамы.

– О, ты без белья, – Сяо Чжань в полном восторге прикусил сквозь ткань шорт напряженный член Ван Ибо, в то время как его ладони добрались до ягодиц. – Чего это ты домой работу взял? Это вроде бы против твоих принципов?

– А-а-ах! – Ван Ибо не сумел сдержать сладкий стон. – Это… из-за тебя. Ммм… Я не хотел пропустить твоё возвращение…

– И всё равно пропустил, – поддел Сяо Чжань.

Его ладони скользнули по стройным бёдрам к резинке шорт, потянули вниз, сбросили на пол ненужный предмет одежды.

– Прости… – Ван Ибо под ним задыхался. Сдерживать стоны не было уже никакой возможности.

– Я не сержусь, – шепнул Сяо Чжань, пробуя напряженную плоть на вкус.

– Чжань-гэ… пожалуйста… не надо так, я кончу…

Сяо Чжань на мольбу никак не отреагировал, только глубже вобрал в рот член любовника. Удовольствие от осознания того, что Ван Ибо ждал его и даже подготовился, как обещал, разливалось по телу сладкой истомой.

Пальцы Сяо Чжаня легко скользнули в узкий проход между крепких ягодиц. Края дырочки были мягкими и податливыми. Ван Ибо в ду́ше растянул себя.

 _«…для меня…»_ – сознание Сяо Чжаня полыхнуло похотью.

– Кончай, я тоже на пределе.

Он не стал себя утруждать тем, чтобы стянуть собственную одежду. Просто расстегнул ширинку брюк и пристроился между ног Ван Ибо, прижал к дивану:

– Ты же не против, если мы разок… до ужина?

Спросить-то, конечно же, было нужно, но только для формы, так как Ван Ибо сам потянулся к его губам за поцелуем и развёл шире ноги, пропуская в себя.

– Как я могу быть… ммм…. против? – они с упоением целовались, потому речь выходила отрывистой. – Я весь день был … а-ах! … на взводе!

Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань глухо рычал в любимые губы и толкнулся глубже. Затем ещё раз и следующий.

– А-ах-м-м-м-м… да, вот так, на всю длину, Чжань-гэ… Ммм… Как хорошо!

Они расстались вчера утром.

Больше суток не виделись.

Рабочее расписание держало их в напряжении постоянно. Потому сегодня Сяо Чжань был уже на пределе. С тех пор, как они открылись друг другу, как впервые почувствовали, попробовали, без дозы любимого наркотика по имени «Ван Ибо» он уже не мог. Его не хватало, как воздуха. Судорогой сводило скулы, соскучившиеся по сладким губам, и увлажнялись ладони, стоило только увидеть любовника на голубом экране или рекламном плакате. А тот, нимало не заботясь о его душевном спокойствии, мелькал перед глазами по …цать раз на дню!

Сяо Чжань прекрасно осознавал, что без ума от этого мальчишки, видимо, по этой причине бесился всё сильнее, когда случалось получить передозировку неживого, нарисованного Ван Ибо.

Прямо как сегодня.

– Ты сводишь меня с ума… – Сяо Чжань нещадно вдалбливал распростёртого постанывающего парня в диван.

– А? О-охх, Чжань-гэ, помедленнее, не надо так быстро… гэ… гэ… Ммм…

Плотный рабочий график вкупе с нарастающим напряжением в штанах выразились в совершенное безумство. Этого вечера он не мог дождаться весь день, ходил дёрганный, даже вылил на себя обжигающе горячий кофе, как так мысли были далеки от реальности. Потому сейчас Сяо Чжань не желал сдерживаться. Хотелось пронзить насквозь, оставить свою метку, присвоить себе и показать всему миру, чтобы ни один человек больше не смел смотреть на его Ван Ибо!

– Ничем не могу помочь… Сам виноват, – Сяо Чжань крепко вцепился в узкие бёдра парня и буквально надел того на себя.

Ван Ибо немедленно ответил сдавленным стоном и выгнулся дугой под ним:

– Ммм… Чжань-гэгэ, я сейчас… А-Ах!

…Тело содрогнулось в оргазме, глаза закатились. Ван Ибо обессиленно рухнул на диван. В этот момент мир перед его глазами взорвался яркими фейерверками, и совершенно не имело никакого значения, что он забрызгал соками собственную футболку и рубашку Сяо Чжаня.

– Кончил? Умница… – Сяо Чжань впился поцелуем в подрагивающие губы. – Потерпи ещё немного… я тоже скоро.

Он подтянул колено Ван Ибо выше, облегчая себе доступ к расслабленному телу, и вновь взял быстрый темп. Его любовник довольно слабо реагировал на его действия, до сих пор пребывая в облаках от полученного удовольствия, потому двигаться внутри мягкой плоти было одновременно и сладко, и больно. Против воли хозяина мышцы внутри Ван Ибо сдавливали его всё сильнее.

– Черт… Бо… как узко… Ммм… Какой сладкий… мой хороший… – слова бессвязной ерундой срывались с языка, под закрытыми веками нарастал ком слепящего удовлетворения.

Движения плоти, вслед за дыханием, превратились в судорожные, рваные. Сяо Чжань отпустил себя. Позволил забыться. Раз за разом он погружался в желанное тело, выстанывая любимое имя, только для того, чтобы в самый последний момент, когда удовольствие потеснило из головы все мысли и чувства, резко выйти и выплеснуться на грудь любовника.

– Бо! М-м-ф-ф-м… – Сяо Чжань крепко стиснул зубы, не давая вырваться наружу крику.

– Да, мой гэгэ, вот так… – Ван Ибо во все глаза смотрел на потерявшегося в ощущениях возлюбленного.

А тот задыхался на нём. Фейерверки наслаждения накатывали один за другим и никак не желали успокаиваться. Руки ослабели, тело прошило крупной дрожью.

– Иди ко мне, Чжань-гэ… – Ван Ибо потянул его ближе, позволил накрыть своим телом.

Губы вновь встретились поцелуем. На этот раз нежным, трепетным, благодарным.

– Бельё не надел, Бо, а про футболку и шорты не забыл, – Сяо Чжань довольно усмехнулся в шею любовника. – Теперь вот испачкался.

В ответ Ван Ибо счастливо рассмеялся:

– А что, мне надо было голышом тебя встречать?

Сяо Чжаню хватило всего пары мгновений, чтобы, словно живую, представить себе яркую и невообразимо соблазнительную картину: Ван Ибо обнажённым встречает его после рабочего дня. Внизу живота вновь потянуло истомой:

– Заманчиво, Бо, очень заманчиво.

– А-ха-ха-ха, – Ван Ибо тихонько прыснул со смеху. Видимо тоже представил себе перевозбуждённого любовника, кидающегося на него прямо с порога, даже не успев снять ботинки.

Сяо Чжань поймал в ладони хохочущее лицо, коснулся губами аккуратного носа, приник к губам.

– Обещай, что когда-нибудь непременно так сделаешь, – он сцеловывал смех с любимых губ.

– Для моего гэгэ я сделаю все, что угодно, – Ван Ибо охотно ответил на поцелуй.

Только через пару минут они сумели оторваться друг от друга.

– Я есть хочу. Покормишь? – Сяо Чжань выплыл из тёплой эйфории первым.

– Мгм. Пойдём. У нас сегодня хого на ужин.

– Здорово, – Сяо Чжань стянул с себя испачканную рубашку.

Ван Ибо наблюдал за действиями партнёра с хитрой ухмылкой. У Сяо Чжаня под рубашкой была майка, а на нём ничего, кроме перепачканной в сперме футболки не осталось. Ну, были ещё шорты, которые ему протянул Сяо Чжань, однако надевать их не хотелось. Заласканное тело очень резко реагировало на любые прикосновения.

– Одевайся, – Сяо Чжань, судя по всему, заметил заговорщицкое выражение на лице Ван Ибо и решил не искушать судьбу. – Иначе я сегодня останусь без ужина.

– О, не переживай, Чжань-гэ, я тебя накормлю досыта, – расплылся в многозначительной ухмылке Ван Ибо, но шорты всё же натянул, только при этом скинул с плеч грязную футболку.

В кухне её место занял оливкового цвета фартук.

На голое тело.

– Ибо! – возмутился Сяо Чжань. Парень провоцировал его каждым своим движением.

– А что такого? Я же могу обжечься, пока будем кушать? – Ван Ибо состроил самое невинное выражение из всех, на какие был способен.

 _«Фартук на голое тело!»_ – у Сяо Чжаня поднялось всё, что совсем недавно опустилось удовлетворённым.

– Я есть хочу, – он решил напомнить на случай, если Ван Ибо забыл. В голосе ясно послышалась угроза самой жаркой расправы над бесстыдником.

– Конечно! Ты кушай, я тебя отвлекать не буду, – Ван Ибо, словно ничего необычного не происходило, поставил на стол согретый хого.

В принципе, Ван Ибо своё обещание исполнил. Хотя бы частично.

– У меня завтрашнее утро тоже свободное. Надо быть к 11:00 на площадке Bazaar, – Сяо Чжань расплылся в блаженной улыбке, когда представил себя нежащимся допоздна в мягкой кровати под боком Ван Ибо.

– Вот и отлично! – тот обрадованно хлопнул в ладони. – Может, сходим в зал вместе? Репетиций у меня нет, но тело тянет бездействием. Надо бы размяться.

 _«Сегодня у тебя будут все шансы хорошенько размяться»,_ – плотоядный взгляд Сяо Чжаня впился в выглядывающий из-под фартука обнажённый сосок.

– Почему нет? Только если ты, конечно, будешь в состоянии заниматься после сегодняшнего.

– О-о-о, – у Ван Ибо дыхание сбилось, взгляд моментально размылся. – Мой гэгэ не забыл своих «угроз».

Кровь стремительно прилила к щекам и паху. Захотелось немного приблизить обещанный момент «расправы».

Сяо Чжань едва не подавился куском мяса, когда почувствовал на своей возбуждённой промежности давление:

– Ибо! Мы же ещё едим!

– Угу, – мурлыкнул Ван Ибо, сильнее надавливая на плоть любовника.

Мгновенный отклик тела Сяо Чжаня на ласку буквально взрывал мозг сладким предвкушением, но лицо оставалось совершенно невинным:

– Получилось довольно вкусно, раз нет?

– Именно так, – Сяо Чжань ничего не мог поделать с собственным возбуждением.

Вид полуобнажённого Ван Ибо, изо всех сил старающегося сохранить благонравное выражение лица, в то время пока дрочит его член ногой, было сладкой мукой. Его никто не ограничивал в действиях. Он легко мог выдернуть парня со стула и разложить прямо на полу кухни, однако этой пыткой хотелось насладиться подольше, почувствовать острее.

– Ты в курсе, как выглядишь сейчас, Бо? – Сяо Чжань решил, что не желает быть единственным, кто исходит слюной от желания.

– Как же?

 _«Этот паршивец ещё смеет так лукаво улыбаться?!»_ – губы Сяо Чжаня сложились в недобрую усмешку.

– Оливковый цвет фартука выгодно оттеняет загорелую кожу, – он глазами ласкал тело любимого. – Ширины ткани не хватает, потому соски при каждом движении выглядывают наружу, словно приглашают впиться в них поцелуем.

Ван Ибо облизнул вмиг пересохшие губы.

– Когда ты поднимаешь руку или тянешься за очередным кусочком хого, открывается рельефный торс, и мускулы под кожей перекатываются. У меня от одного их вида каменный стояк.

– Я чувствую, – Ван Ибо скользнул стопой по напряженной плоти.

– А ещё у тебя очень чувствительная нога, ты знал? – Сяо Чжань победно улыбнулся, когда лицо любовника удивлённо вытянулось.

Чтобы подтвердить свои слова Сяо Чжань поймал в ладони шаловливую стопу и принялся нежно поглаживать её, задевая чувствительные места.

Эта ласка на грани щекотки сорвала стон с губ Ван Ибо:

– Чжань-гэ… не надо…

Его собственный член отреагировал ещё ярче. Густые капли намочили шорты под фартуком.

Ужин они закончили быстро, и, пожалуй, незаметно для самих себя, как так ощущения в штанах были намного ярче, чем гастрономические удовольствия. Сяо Чжань из-за стола сорвался сразу, как прожевал последний кусок. Ван Ибо едва успел выдернуть шнур хого из розетки, прежде чем его утянули в сторону спальни. 

# ***

– Чжань-гэ, ты же ещё не был в душе после работы. Пойдём, я помогу тебе помыться, – Ван Ибо абсолютно ошалел под градом острых поцелуев.

Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань сдёрнул с партнёра несчастный фартук так резко, что послышался лёгкий треск.

– Это мой любимый, гэгэ… ммм… будь осторожнее… – на самом деле Ван Ибо конкретно в этот момент судьба какого-то фартука заботила меньше всего, но Сяо Чжань откровенно наслаждался его слабым сопротивлением.

Это было приятно.

– Мгм, можно, – Сяо Чжань прошёлся языком по заполошно пульсирующей вене на шее Ван Ибо и, наконец, выпустил того из объятий. – Сегодня был напряжённый день, ванна будет в самый раз.

– Понял, – Ван Ибо неуверенно покачнулся, когда опора в виде руки любовника исчезла.

 _«Я ведь буду помогать ему мыться. Значит, одежду можно уже снять»,_ – он совершенно забыл о том, что и так практически голый. Нервный смешок сорвался с его губ, стоило посмотреть вниз на вымокшие в определённом месте домашние шорты.

 _«Всё долой!»_ – ликующая интонация вспыхнула в голове ярким образом распалённого Сяо Чжаня.

Сяо Чжань шумно втянул в себя воздух, когда перед ним показались оголённые ягодицы.

Ван Ибо совершенно не смущался своей наготы в такие моменты, хотя везде за пределами дома старательно скрывал тело.

– Мелкий развратник, – рыкнул Сяо Чжань, вновь притягивая любовника ближе, увлекая в поцелуй.

Его налитая кровью плоть болью напоминала о необходимости срочной разрядки. Сдерживать желание было уже невозможно.

– Но мы же… мм-п-ф-м… идём мыться, разве нет? – Ван Ибо от такого накала страсти несколько опешил, но сопротивляться и не думал.

– Потом…

Сяо Чжань крепче прижал к себе податливое тело. Каменный член удобно устроился между ягодиц любовника.

– Ммм… только не стоя! – у Ван Ибо уже шея затекла целоваться в неудобном положении: Сяо Чжань обнимал его со спины. Если его сейчас ещё и отымеют так, завтра всё непременно будет болеть.

– Ты же сам меня спровоцировал, – Сяо Чжань и не думал отпускать любовника от себя, но чуть смягчился – подтолкнул того к кровати.

– Ничего подобного! Я просто разделся, – Ван Ибо позволил себе свободно упасть лицом в мягкий матрац.

– Обычно хватает и меньшего, – широко улыбнулся Сяо Чжань.

После выходок Ван Ибо за ужином он и так едва сдерживался, а, стоило тому продефилировать перед ним с голым задом, мозг отключился совершенно. Осталось только жгучее желание поскорее почувствовать желанное тело.

Сяо Чжань так торопился, что совершенно не обратил внимания на слабый протестующий возглас Ван Ибо, стягивая того с кровати на пол и приподнимая за ягодицы.

Член вошёл в жаркое нутро словно по маслу.

– Чжань-гэ! А-ах! – Ван Ибо растерялся.

Пусть сегодня это был их не первый раз, да и сам себя он растянул до прихода Сяо Чжаня домой, каменная плоть ворвалась в него слишком резко. Тугое колечко мышц болезненно сжалось.

– Больно! Осторожнее.

Этот протест немного отрезвил.

– Прости, прости… очень больно? – Сяо Чжаню больших трудов стоило сдержать движения своих бёдер. – В тебе слишком хорошо…

– Будь нежнее, гэгэ! – Ван Ибо слабо всхлипнул. Его ладони скомкали покрывало на кровати.

– Да… прости, – Сяо Чжань вышел из него, покрыл поцелуями спину и плечи, хотя ладони нетерпеливо мяли ягодицы и поглаживали промежность. – Я буду осторожен.

В этот раз он вошёл медленно, аккуратно. Это стоило немалых усилий. У Сяо Чжаня испариной лоб покрылся. Собственные движения, как и прежде, он контролировал слабо, но партнёр, кажется, не был против.

Ван Ибо прогнулся в пояснице и притиснул свой зад ближе. Без того тихие стоны заглушало скомканное покрывало.

Сяо Чжань давно обратил внимание, что любимому особенно нравилось, когда он входил максимально глубоко и медленно выходил. Нащупать сладкое местечко внутри его тела не составляло труда, ведь Ван Ибо реагировал удивительно остро и откровенно, совершенно не стесняясь собственного удовольствия.

– Какой развратный… – выдохнул Сяо Чжань, до упора погружаясь в тело любимого.

Его ладони легли на тонкую талию. Следующим движением внутрь он заставил Ван Ибо ещё сильнее прогнуться, так, что лицо того едва не касалось пола.

– Чжань-гэ…. А-ах! Так глубоко… Ммм… – Ван Ибо нетерпеливо подавался навстречу, подставляясь для ещё более тесного контакта. – Ещё, гэгэ… только не останавливайся…

– Ты сегодня особенно чувствительный, Бо, – ритмы биения его сердца и дыхания совершенно не совпадали. Сяо Чжань уже не в первый раз пожалел, что не разделся полностью.

 _«Жарко, так жарко»,_ – он седьмым потом обливался в слоях одежды, но оторваться от любовника совершенно не мог.

– Ммм… Чжань-гэ… коленям больно… – пожаловался Ван Ибо. – Давай на кровать… а-ах… пожалуйста…

– Хорошо… – Сяо Чжань поторопился исполнить просьбу партнёра. Вышел из него и помог забраться на кровать.

 _«Колени Бо и впрямь сильно покраснели»,_ – Сяо Чжань приник к ним губами, выцеловывая стертую кожу.

– Прости меня, надо было раньше сказать.

– Ничего страшного… ммм… – Ван Ибо прикусил губу, разминая затёкшие конечности.

– Ты долго там собрался стоять? – он спросил, когда заметил застывшего в решительности Сяо Чжаня. – Иди ко мне и сними уже, наконец, одежду. Жарко же…

– Тут не поспоришь, – Сяо Чжань сорвано дышал, сердце гулко билось где-то в горле.

Ван Ибо на кровати раскрылся полностью, широко развёл ноги в стороны и тянулся к нему, приглашая. Сяо Чжань сам себе удивлялся, как ещё разум не покинул его окончательно.

– Ты прекрасен! – очень осторожно, словно боялся повредить произведение искусства, Сяо Чжань опустился на любовника сверху.

Губы слились в жарком поцелуе, языки затеяли сложный танец.

Сяо Чжань ощущал себя пропитанным своим партнёром. Ван Ибо легко удалось то, что до сих пор было не под силу никому. Стремительно и очень ярко он ворвался в его жизнь, перевернул всё вверх дном и остался с ним на развалинах того, что когда-то носило гордое название «принципы Сяо Чжаня».

Раньше он верил, что любить без оглядки нельзя, ведь вокруг публичной личности, известного актёра и певца, мало настоящих, искренних чувств.

Сяо Чжань был убеждён, что предаваться страсти до умопомешательства тоже не стоит. Достаточно того, что показываешь на экране. Перед объективом камеры чувства выглядят острее, чем есть на самом деле, здесь надо было чётко знать меру и ни в коем случае не пресекать черту.

Ну, а третье убеждение Сяо Чжаня касалось близости духовной. Почувствовать её, как до недавнего времени он считал, было дано далеко не всем. Встретить хотя бы на пару мгновений близкого по духу тебе человека – уже большая удача. Потому даже мечтать не стоило о том, чтобы рядом с тобой был кто-то настолько родной.

И, тем не менее, вот же он.

Только посмотрите!

Любимый.

До одури страстный.

Совершенно открытый и трепетный.

Ван Ибо.

– Бо… – Сяо Чжань мягко скользил внутри своей сокровенной мечты, нелепой фантазии, от которой методично, раз за разом, отказывался мозг, и восторженным писком исходила душа.

– Чжань-гэ, поцелуй меня. Хочу поцелуй, – Ван Ибо томно выгибался ему навстречу и ловил каждое движение бёдрами.

– Ты восхитительный, Ибо, – выдохнул Сяо Чжань в любимые губы.

 _«Ты моё счастье»,_ – ликовало внутри.

– Ммм… гэгэ… такой умелый, мне так хорошо с тобой, – тот сладко постанывал. – Чжань-гэ, я хочу чувствовать тебя глубже… А-ахх…

– Хорошо, – Сяо Чжань мог бы смотреть на млеющего от удовольствия любовника, вечно, но тот просил разрядки, просил… его.

Пронзительное счастье точно удар молнии прошило тело дрожью так, что даже волосы на загривке встали дыбом.

– Подержи колени, Бо, – Сяо Чжаню с большим трудом давались элементарные слова.

Ван Ибо был известным танцором и отличался отличной гибкостью, потому легко притянул колени к подбородку. Сяо Чжань даже не удивился, когда тот в буквальном смысле слова сложился пополам под ним.

– А-а-а-р-р-р-х-х, – стон, больше похожий на рык сорвался с его губ. Ведь в таком положении проникновение получалось максимально глубоким.

– Чжань-гэ! – глаза Ван Ибо удивлённо округлились, дыхание сорвалось на хрип. – Слишком глубоко!.. А-Ах!

– Ты сам этого просил, Бо, – Сяо Чжань чуть вышел из него и тут же резко погрузился вновь.

– Гэгэ! А-Ах!... А-АХ!!... пощади… А-Ах!! – стоны Ван Ибо сменились сладострастными вскриками. – Глубоко… О-Ох! Слишком глубоко!

Он выпустил колени из захвата, пытаясь уменьшить глубину.

Однако Сяо Чжаня новые ощущения привели в неописуемый восторг и совершенно стёрли из реальности. Он перехватил колени Ван Ибо, едва те потеряли опору, нажал сильнее и вдавил любовника в матрац.

– Чжань-гэ… гэ…гэ… А-АХ! МММ!! …. !!! – Ван Ибо извивался и выгибался под ним, пытаясь ускользнуть, но кайфовал не меньше партнёра.

Прижатый к кровати, максимально раскрытый, он ловил каждое движение Сяо Чжаня всполохом белых пятен перед глазами.

Ещё глубже, сильнее прежнего, максимально плотно они чувствовали друг друга. Любовники совершенно отпустили себя, забыв обо всём на свете.

# ***

– Теперь я понимаю значение выражения «вытрахать душу»…

– Ты хотел сказать «вытряхнуть душу»? – смех Сяо Чжаня больше напоминал кашель загнанной лошади.

Грудь Ван Ибо судорожно поднималась и опускалась, тело чувствовалось совершенно деревянным. Даже посмотреть на любимого или посмеяться вместе с ним сил не осталось.

– Нет, в нашем случае именно «вытрахать»… – голова Ван Ибо чуть качнулась из стороны в сторону, словно тот хотел ею отрицательно покачать и не смог.

Сяо Чжань пребывал в состоянии немногим лучше, чем партнёр, но всё же телом управлял увереннее. Всё ещё посмеиваясь, он скатился с обессиленного Ван Ибо и развалился рядом:

– Я тебя предупреждал. Не надо было меня провоцировать.

– Учту на будущее, – Ван Ибо устало прикрыл глаза. – Чжань-гэ, мы, наверное, завтра без тренировки, ладно?

Новый взрыв хохота Сяо Чжань едва успел заглушить подушкой.

– Хватит ржать… Ты зверь просто… – Ван Ибо обиделся. – Я же просил быть нежнее.

– А-ха-ха! Прости-прости, совершенно не мог устоять перед своей «Конфеткой», – Сяо Чжань бросил лукавый взгляд на любовника поверх подушки. Даже тени раскаяния в этих глазах не было.

– Не называй меня так, – буркнул Ван Ибо.

У него уже начинало всё болеть. Особенно сильно тянуло поясницу, но оно того стоило, ведь Сяо Чжань выглядел совершенно и абсолютно счастливым.

– Значит, фа́нам можно, а мне – нет?

– Не тебе жаловаться, Чжань-гэ. Фанам нельзя того, что можно тебе…

– Ещё чего захотели?! – немедленно вскипел Сяо Чжань. – Убью собственными руками первого, кто к тебе прикоснётся!

– Мой грозный гэгэ… – в этот раз Ван Ибо удалось не только улыбнуться, но даже тихонько хихикнуть.

 _«Эх, горло тоже саднит. Сорвал что ли?»_ – последствия этой ночи, видимо, будут ещё весомее, чем он предполагал.

– Я не шучу, Бо, – Сяо Чжань приподнялся на локте, чтобы заглянуть в его глаза. – Ни тебе не позволю ходить налево, ни другим не прощу, если к тебе прикоснуться так. Понял меня?

– Понял, Чжань-гэ, – волна тёплого всепоглощающего счастья разлилась бальзамом по натруженному телу. – **Так** меня может касаться только мой гэгэ…

Ван Ибо совершенно не кривил душой. Ещё в самый первый их раз он сделал свой выбор и отступать от него не собирался.

– Это же касается и флирта, Ибо, – Сяо Чжань требовательно смотрел на него.

– Учту, – Ван Ибо был на всё согласен, лишь бы быть рядом с любимым. – Кстати, что на счёт тебя? Тебя тоже эти правила касаются, да?

Его голова стремительно тяжелела, веки наливались усталостью. Напряжённый, эмоциональный день и ещё более жаркая ночь сделали своё дело. Он хотел спать.

– Конечно, – уверенно кивнул Сяо Чжань и наклонился поцеловать припухшие губы. – Я только твой.

– И я твой, гэгэ…

– Засыпаешь? – Сяо Чжань нежно улыбнулся ему.

– Угу, прости… – язык отказывался подчиняться Ван Ибо.

– Ничего. Я сейчас схожу, наконец, в ванну и тоже лягу.

Ответа не последовало, и Сяо Чжань уже почти поднялся с кровати, когда раздался слабый голос:

– Чжань-гэ, как давно ты меня любишь?

Вопрос прозвучал столь неожиданно, что Сяо Чжань не нашёлся с ответом.

– Давай в следующий раз об этом поговорим, хорошо? Ты же уже спишь.

– Давай… спокойной ночи, гэгэ…

– Спи, недоразумение ты моё, – Сяо Чжань оставил поцелуй на его лбу. – Завтра у нас насыщенный день.

_«И правда, когда же это началось?»_ – Сяо Чжань старательно ополоснул ванну и поставил набираться воду.

Душ был бы быстрее, но он чувствовал, что если сейчас хотя бы минут двадцать не поваляется в тёплой водичке, завтра костей не соберёт. Всё-таки они сегодня перестарались.

 _«Когда я тебя полюбил, да?»_ – он никогда не задумывался об этом. Чувство внутри росло так медленно и незаметно, что воспринималось лишь побочным шумом на краю сознания.

С его точки зрения всё было просто: в один совершенно ясный, как день, момент Сяо Чжань осознал, что испытывает к этому парню чувство намного сильнее симпатии.

У любой истории есть своё начало. Их случай не был исключением.

Впервые они встретились в студии на съёмках эфира DayDayUp в марте 2017 года. Четверо ведущих, одним из который был Ван Ибо, бойко развлекали публику, рассказывали об интересных особенностях многогранной культуры Китая и знакомили с выдающими людьми.

Группа Сяо Чжаня – X-NINE – в тот раз была таким приглашённым гостем. Они уже имели определённую популярность и не жаловались на отсутствие внимания к их творчеству. Однако участие в популярном шоу не воспринималось тяжёлой обязанностью. Менеджер их группы настоятельно рекомендовал им всем поближе познакомиться с ведущими вне съёмок, ведь те, за исключением совсем молодого Ван Ибо, были профессионалами своего дела и имели на телеканале немалый вес.

До того памятного дня имя Ван Ибо, фотомодели, танцора и начинающего актёра дорам, хотя и мелькало в общем потоке информации вокруг Сяо Чжаня, никогда не фиксировалось. 

Первое впечатление от команды DayDayUp было самым положительным. Сценарий передачи был хорошо продуман и органично скомпонован. Технический персонал оказался приветлив. Ведущие же отличались открытостью и благожелательностью.

Все, кроме Ван Ибо.

Этот парень стоял особняком и накоротке общался только со своими старшими товарищами. Сяо Чжань знал, что также приходится Ван Ибо старшим товарищем, потому невольно почувствовал раздражение на заносчивое поведение мальчишки, при знакомстве даже не поднявшего на них взгляда от своего смартфона.

Было ли раздражение вызвано неуважением со стороны младшего, или же причина крылась в том, что Сяо Чжань с первого взгляда поразился миловидной внешностью юноши, было непонятно. Однако первое впечатление от юноши никак не хотело сходиться с едва ощутимым напряжением, окружавшим Ван Ибо.

Это озадачивало.

Ван Ибо не чувствовался настоящим, живым.

Запись эфира прошла вполне успешно. Сяо Чжаню даже понравилось. Но вот неприятный осадок по имени «Ван Ибо» всё же остался.

После были ещё несколько недолгих встреч и почти случайных совместных мероприятий, в ходе которых Сяо Чжань осознал, что поторопился с выводами в отношении Ван Ибо.

Парень оказался тихим, даже несколько застенчивым. Он ни с кем не стремился сближаться, а если к нему подходили, планируя, видимо, задавить того эмоциями и так записаться в «друзья», Ван Ибо превращался в поток чистой воды, поражающей своей прозрачностью, и ускользал с места действия. Ван Ибо чаще общался со своим телефоном, чем с живыми людьми, и расцветал только перед объективами фото и видео камер.

В этом ему не было равных.

Ван Ибо обладал потрясающим талантом. Сяо Чжань был восхищен.

Ещё в ту самую первую их встречу, когда одного из участников X-NINE попросили составить пару Ван Ибо в танцевальном баттле, он, Сяо Чжань, чуть не зашёлся восторженным писком, подобно толпе фанатов танцора в зале, насколько сильное эмоциональное потрясение испытал, наблюдая за гибким, тренированным телом[7].

С тех пор Сяо Чжань заметил за собой повышенное внимание к парню. Тот нравился ему внешне и удивлял своим потенциалом.

X-NINE ни разу не пересекались на одной площадке с UNIQ, группой Ван Ибо, но Сяо Чжань знал, что у тех в составе построены трепетные, близкие отношения. Не раз и даже не дважды, Сяо Чжань встречал на просторах интернета неоднозначные фото и видео, в которых Ван Ибо трепетно прижимался к парням из группы или позволял столь же ласково себя обнимать.

Всё это настораживало и кололо глаза «неправильностью», но Сяо Чжань списывал подобные ситуации на молодость Ван Ибо, тот, в его понимании, был совсем ещё зелёным мальчишкой.

Спустя совсем недолгое время судьба вновь свела их. На этот раз в грандиозном проекте: экранизации нашумевшей BL-новеллы «Магистр Дьявольского культа». Правда, от самой новеллы в сценарии остался только общий настрой и некоторые сюжетные линии, но дорама всё равно обещала сделать их всех знаменитыми в самом ближайшем будущем.

Ван Ибо он увидел сразу после оглашения списка общего актёрского стаффа, на чтении сценария.

В тот день Сяо Чжань явился в студию заблаговременно и отчего-то никак не мог взять себя в руки. Ему казалось, что воздух заряжен странным напряжением, а он сам был возбуждён и, как это ни странно, скован.

Сейчас Сяо Чжань прекрасно понял бы себя, но в тот момент присутствие рядом замкнутого Ван Ибо неподъемным грузом придавливало его к земле и действовало на нервы.

На обеденном перерыве режиссёр подлил масла в огонь.

– Давай. Поговори с ним, – его ткнул под бок довольный своей задумкой режиссёр. – Видишь, парень тушуется. Надо его расшевелить.

– Он играет Лань Ванцзи, ему и положено быть каменным изваянием. Что такого-то? – резонно ответил Сяо Чжань.

Воспоминания о том, как Ван Ибо грубо отшивал или убегал от всех, кто пытался завязать с ним дружбу, до сих пор не давали ему покоя. Быть одним из таких «отвергнутых» вовсе не хотелось.

– Ты сейчас Вэй Усянь! А он даже котелок танцевать может заставить, – настаивал режиссёр.

– Что я должен ему сказать? Мы не знакомы, – Сяо Чжань продолжал отнекиваться.

– Не знаю, хоть о погоде, хоть о природе. Без разницы! Вам надо контакт наладить. Вы три года будете вместе сниматься.

Конечно, режиссёр был прав, но от этого легче не становилось.

Смирившись с неизбежным, а ещё заметив в глазах режиссёра странный лихорадочный огонёк, Сяо Чжань подошёл к Ван Ибо первым.

– Хэй, Ван Ибо, привет тебе! – Сяо Чжань чувствовал себя последним придурком, расплываясь в широкой улыбке, точно на самом деле был Вэй Усянем.

– Здравствуй. Ты – Сяо Чжань, да? Актёр Вэй Усяня? – Ван Ибо смерил его прохладным взглядом.

 _«Ну, хоть не отшил сразу и на том «спасибо»,_ – внутри облегчённо что-то выдохнуло. 

– Как тебе роль? Ты удивительно подходишь под определение Лань Ванцзи.

– Чем же это? – теперь взгляд стал настороженным.

– Ну, ты красивый, как и герой, ха-ха…

А чёрт его знает, что он должен был ответить на такой провокационный вопрос!

Сяо Чжань про себя выматерился, когда глубокие чёрные глаза Ван Ибо остекленели, а взгляд стал совершенно нечитаемым.

– Ты тоже подходишь на свою роль, – Ван Ибо, по всей видимости потеряв к нему всякий интерес, уткнулся в экран своего смартфона.

– А, ха-ха, ну здорово… Хорошо нам поработать вместе тогда…

Раньше Сяо Чжань чувствовал себя придурком?

Неверно!

Вот конкретно в этот момент он таким себя ощущал – полным и круглым дураком, абсолютным придурком, непроходимым тупицей!

Надо было отказаться от предложения режиссёра, не вестись на его провокации!

Ван Ибо молча кивнул, не поднимая головы, и размеренными шагами направился обратно в конференц-зал.

 _«Ну, такое знакомство – это тоже знакомство, хе-хе…_ – Сяо Чжань порылся в собственных ощущениях в поисках хоть одного положительного итога их разговора и не нашёл ничего. _– Вот гадство! И как нам работать дальше?!»_

Он себе заработал очередную ночь без сна.

За той встречей последовала череда дней в спортивном и музыкальном залах.

Их брали измором.

В буквальном смысле.

После пары часов тренировок даже самые выносливые с трудом могли доползти до скамьи к своим сумкам, чтобы хотя бы попить воды.

_«Адское было время,_ – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань, разминая натруженные косточки в тёплой воде. – _И всё-таки особенную химию между нами я почувствовал значительно позднее»._

На съёмках «Неукротимого» их всех настигла уничтожающая всё живое на своём пути жара.

Нет, не так.

ЖАРА!

Вот. Именно.

Было настолько невыносимо, что хотелось с себя кожу содрать и хорошенько прополоскать в ледяном источнике, которого днём с огнём отыскать было невозможно.

На одном из перерывов Сяо Чжань отправился на поиски местечка потенистей, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть от палящего солнца. И, как это обычно бывает, совершенно случайно увидел затянутую в белую мантию фигуру.

Ван Ибо сидел в одиночестве в густой тени деревьев.

Видеть парня отдельно от остальных Сяо Чжань уже привык, но в этот раз что-то отличалось. Обычно прямая спина с совершенной осанкой танцора сгорбилась, плечи понурились, а вместо привычного телефона в руках был сценарий «Неукротимого».

Но самое сильно потрясение Сяо Чжань испытал, разглядев выражение лица Ван Ибо: совершенно потерянное, расстроенное и какое-то обиженное, словно тот в любую минуту готов расплакаться.

В ту же секунду Сяо Чжань сорвался к нему:

– Что случилось, Ван Ибо? Я могу чем-то помочь?

Зачем он это сделал, объяснить даже самому себе бы не смог, вот только от несчастного вида этого милого мальчика сердце в груди сжималось болью.

Ван Ибо же был в своём репертуаре. Ровно один краткий миг ему понадобился, чтобы стереть с лица неподобающее выражение и надеть маску невозмутимости.

 _«Прирождённый актёр!»_ – Сяо Чжань готов был бы искренне восхититься такой перемене, если бы своими глазами не видел произошедшую метаморфозу.

 _«Сейчас главное не спугнуть его неосторожным словом»,_ – он чувствовал себя охотником за редкой добычей.

– Ну, главное выражение лица Лань Ванцзи ты усвоил назубок, – Сяо Чжань восхищённо цокнул языком. – Вжился в роль на все 100%! Молодец!

Сяо Чжань тихонько и совершенно искренне рассмеялся. Его очень обрадовало, что Ван Ибо не сорвался с места и не сбежал от него. Это означало, что он пока делал всё правильно.

Ван Ибо же смотрел на него так, словно видел в первый раз. Выразительные глаза на миловидном лице превратились в абсолютно круглые блюдца, даже рот слегка приоткрылся в изумлении.

 _«Что теперь не так?»_ – засомневался Сяо Чжань, не зная, как ему реагировать на это новое выражение.

– Чего молчишь? Может, скажешь что-нибудь?

– Ты улыбаешься, – Ван Ибо, не подумав, ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум.

Сяо Чжань не удержался – расхохотался в голос:

– А-ха-ха! Да я вообще-то часто улыбаюсь. За Вэй Усяня так вовсе вынужден 24 на 7 веселиться.

– Нет, – Ван Ибо качнул головой. – Ты **сейчас** улыбаешься.

– А чем моя нынешняя улыбка отличается от всех прочих?

Вот такая беседа, лёгкая и непринуждённая, хотя и с небольшим нажимом с его стороны, ему определённо нравилась.

– Твои глаза улыбаются, – уголки губ Ван Ибо чуть приподнялись. – Раньше было по-другому.

 _«Он улыбнулся? Правда, что ли?»_ – Сяо Чжань едва челюсть не уронил от таких перемен. Ван Ибо ему и слова вне роли не сказал с самого начала съёмок, а сейчас вот сидит и улыбается. – _Чёрт, красиво»._

Сяо Чжань и не заметил, как подвис на этой слабой улыбке: он тоже ни разу не видел, чтобы Ван Ибо так улыбался кому-то.

– Ну, если ты не против, буду теперь тебе всегда так улыбаться, – Сяо Чжань отчётливо почувствовал, что смущается. – Так всё-таки, что у тебя стряслось? Ты опять сидишь один, но в этот раз без телефона. Расскажи мне. Может, помочь чем смогу?

Ван Ибо молчал ровно до тех пор, пока Сяо Чжань не решил, что опять не дождётся ответа.

– У меня не получается, – голос Ван Ибо прозвучал неожиданно. Неуверенное выражение лица вновь вернулось на своё прежнее место.

 _«Оттаял, наконец»,_ – порадовался Сяо Чжань.

– Не получается? Что конкретно? Поделись, учитель Сяо тебе подскажет.

Он решил, что сегодняшний день прожит не зря, так как он увидел улыбку Ван Ибо, а потому позволил себе чуть поддеть парня.

Ван Ибо отреагировал мгновенно, выстрелив в него недовольным взглядом:

– Лань Ванцзи не получается.

 _«Ты ещё больше щёчки надуй и станешь совершенно как ребёнок»,_ – Сяо Чжань расплылся в широкой улыбке.

– По-моему, всё хорошо. Вполне себе получается.

Тот же вновь начал закрываться. Похоже, ответ «учителя Сяо» его ничуть не порадовал.

 _«Что ж ты нежный-то такой?!»_ – Сяо Чжань в сердцах выругался и поспешил вновь втянуть Ван Ибо в беседу, пока тот не упорхнул от него.

– Так, давай по порядку. Рассказывай, что вызывает опасения и чем больше всего недоволен.

На этот раз Ван Ибо не стал задерживать ответ:

– Он слишком яркий.

– Кто? Лань Ванцзи? – Сяо Чжань на мгновение задумался, анализируя образ героя. – Ну да, яркий. Это нормально для него.

– Я не могу так, – Ван Ибо с каким-то отчаянием мотнул головой.

– Глупости! Ты не менее яркий! Даже более того, очень подходишь на эту роль. Лань Ванцзи словно с тебя писали! – Сяо Чжань ничуть не кривил душой. – Тебе, может, немного непривычно, но опыт придёт со временем.

– Я не понимаю, как играть, – парень выглядел всё также потеряно.

Тут Сяо Чжань вспомнил, что видел Ван Ибо рядом с режиссёром много раз. Актёр подходил к нему со сценарием в руках весьма озабоченным и уходил в ещё более расстроенных чувствах.

– Давай посмотрим, – Сяо Чжань принялся рассуждать. Вполне возможно он и правда не умеет понять этого парня с наскока. Взяв в руки сценарий Ван Ибо, он отлистал его в самое начало и ткнул пальцем в общее описание персонажа. – У Лань Ванцзи потрясающе красивая внешность, как и у тебя…

В этот момент он краем глаза увидел направленный на себя удивлённый взгляд Ван Ибо, но решил его проигнорировать. В первую их беседу, когда речь зашла о внешности, он хорошо, если пинка не огрёб. 

– …а ещё он задавлен кучей бесполезных правил своего Ордена, потому вынужден скрывать собственные чувства.

– Его личность очень богата, – согласно кивнул Ван Ибо.

– Мгм. Она многогранна, как у любого другого человека, – улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. – Вот только выражать он её может только…

– …через взгляд, – фразу за него закончил Ван Ибо.

– Точно! Видишь, ты всё прекрасно понимаешь! – Сяо Чжань от души хлопнул парня по плечу. – У тебя с этим самые большие проблемы, да?

Ван Ибо странно покосился на него, но ничего по поводу того, что старший товарищ распускает руки, не сказал.

– Да. Никак не могу заставить свои глаза быть столь же красноречивыми, как у Лань Ванцзи. 

– Ну, по поводу красноречия я бы с тобой поспорил, – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань, – так как по сюжету только Лань Сичэнь, брат, может понимать героя без слов. Вэй Усянь же, – Сяо Чжань указал на себя и мило улыбнулся, – нифига не понимает.

Он вновь залился смехом. Шутка ему показалась удачной.

Ван Ибо, судя по всему думал так же, так как тоже улыбнулся:

– Вэй Усянь будто с тебя списан, Сяо Чжань-гэ.

 _«Он первый раз меня по имени назвал!»_ – Сяо Чжань несказанно обрадовался этому факту.

– Вовсе нет! Но он близок мне. Такой злодейский повеса. Отличный парень, – Сяо Чжань понять не мог, почему ему так легко рядом с Ван Ибо.

Тот, кажется, чувствовал нечто подобное – его смех звучал совершенно искренне.

С трудом отсмеявшись, Сяо Чжань заключил:

– В общем, Ван Ибо, верь в себя больше. Когда надо изобразить что-то на лице или в глазах, я обычно вспоминаю подходящую жизненную ситуацию. В нашем случае всё несколько проще, ты можешь прочитать оригинальную новеллу, чтобы лучше понять персонажа.

– Ты читал её? – Ван Ибо всё ещё улыбался. – Или только сценарий?

– Читал, – кивнул Сяо Чжань, – и дунхуа смотрел. А, кстати, новелла с BL. Так что, если тебе такое не нравится, запасись терпением.

– Обязательно почитаю, спасибо за совет.

– Не за что, – Сяо Чжань подмигнул. Теперь Ван Ибо выглядел совершенно живым и тёплым. – Просто ты выглядел как брошенный щеночек под проливным дождём. Разве ж я мог оставить тебя одного? Очень уж сильно захотелось тебя приласкать.

Ван Ибо немедленно покраснел:

– Я не щенок!..

– Ну, пока на взрослого пса ты не тянешь, Ван Ибо, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня всё больше растягивалась, он вновь принялся хихикать. – Не с таким выражением лица! А-ха-ха-ха-ха!

– Каким «таким» выражением? – потребовал объяснений Ван Ибо.

Однако в тот момент злости или недовольства на его лице не было, скорее растерянность, потому Сяо Чжаня скрутил приступ бешеного хохота.

_«Он тогда меня чуть не отпинал»,_ – вспомнил Сяо Чжань, насухо вытирая расслабленное тело и устраиваясь под тёплый бок своего любимого:

– Именно в тот момент, Бо, я и понял, что пропал.

_____________________________________

[1] То самое фото Ван Ибо: <https://pp.userapi.com/c849528/v849528656/1d6ce1/YXSmfYW_eZ0.jpg>

[2] Та самая эмодзи: <http://www.imageup.ru/img269/3434802/e315dszcj5u.jpg>

[3] Нужный «лук» Сяо Чжаня: <https://i.pinimg.com/736x/f0/78/96/f07896d3d623ed567a693d96cd62f4a4.jpg>

[4] Тот самый «лук» Ван Ибо: <https://www.allkpop.com/upload/2018/04/content/uniq_1524109710_DbHLAZmUMAEIT8I.jpg>

[5] Все же читатели помнят интервью наших героев, где они рассказывают, что любят хого? Ван Ибо предпочитает средней остроты, Сяо Чжань – острый. Сам хого – это такой самовар, который ставят в центр стола, и где в бульоне варят всякие вкусности от пельменей, до лапши и кусочков мяса. Ни разу не пробовала, но даже само описание выглядит вкусно.

[6] Что там у них получилось, мы все уже видели. Ну, а кто не видел, смотрим: <https://vk.com/video-144290294_456239897>

[7] Тот самый эфир DayDayUp: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDAfFAnT9nc&feature=youtu.be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BDAfFAnT9nc&feature=youtu.be) Танцевальный баттл ищите с 59:37 и дальше.


	3. День за днём мы вместе

**«День за днём мы вместе». Серия «За кадром»**

# 10.07.2019. Среда

Вчера они по-глупому поссорились…

На пустом месте.

А ведь ничто не предвещало беды.

 _«Всё же было хорошо. Почему так вышло-то?_ – Ван Ибо рассматривал собственное отражение в чёрном глянцевом экране смартфона. – _Конечно, Чжань-гэ был не прав! Неужели он этого не понимает? Мог же просто извиниться. Мы бы всё скоренько забыли»._

– Вы хотели кому-то позвонить? Мне подождать? – гримёрша вопросительно взглянула на него.

– Нет. Всё в порядке. Продолжайте, – Ван Ибо уронил руку с телефоном на колени и вновь подставил лицо мастеру.

– Прикройте глаза, пожалуйста, – гримёрша слабо улыбнулась и обмакнула кисть в тени.

Ван Ибо послушно закрыл глаза: _«Это уже четвёртая палитра. Когда же закончим-то?»_

– Теперь поднимите взгляд наверх.

 _«И зачем сегодня на один день две фотосъемки назначили?»_ – Ван Ибо никогда не жаловался на работу, но на душе было пакостно, оттого хотелось немного поворчать. 

С самого детства его наряжали и красили, как куклу, выставляли перед камерой и фотографировали во всех возможных ракурсах. Собственно, он давно к этому привык. Однако конкретно сегодня каждое прикосновение чужих рук к коже отдавалось неприятным покалыванием в затылке. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось оказаться дома, чтобы немного позлиться в своё удовольствие. Глядишь, перегорел бы, и, когда Сяо Чжань напишет ему или позвонит извиниться, он его, конечно же, сразу простит.

Уголки губ Ван Ибо дрогнули в слабом подобии улыбки.

– Не двигайтесь, пожалуйста, – гримёрша нахмурила подведённые брови. – Помада ляжет неровно.

Ван Ибо тут же расслабился: не хватало ещё тратить время на переделку макияжа.

Телефон в его руке беззвучной вибрацией слабо шевельнулся как раз в тот момент, когда гримёрша отстранилась и удовлетворённо хмыкнула, довольная своей работой. Дисплей iPhone мигнул уведомлением. Ван Ибо нажал на кнопку «Домой».

 _«Это наверняка Чжань-гэ»,_ – его воображение уже рисовало приятные картины «примирения».

Но он ошибся.

Писал не Сяо Чжань.

Экран посветлел сообщением от менеджера.

**Лю Чан 18:47**

– Немного задерживаюсь. Поехал за едой. Заканчивай работу и собирайся. Буду через полчаса. У тебя съемки в 6ом зале для NYLON в 20:00

Ван Ибо разочарованно вздохнул и вновь заблокировал телефон. Перед тем, как погаснуть в черноте «спящего режима», электронные часы на дисплее поменяли минутную цифру.

18:48.

Ему надо быть в другой студии через час, а он ещё не ужинал. Желудок тут же напомнил о себе голодным спазмом.

 _«Вот ведь гадство. Сегодня, похоже, раньше полуночи домой не доползу»,_ – отражение в черном прямоугольнике чуть нахмурило брови.

– Ван Ибо, вы готовы? – миловидная девушка, помощница фотографа, в смущении покраснела.

Гримерша уверенно кивнула и принялась собирать косметику. На сегодня её работа была закончена.

– Да, идёмте, – Ван Ибо закинул телефон в сумку и поднялся.

– Вы прекрасно выглядите! – женщина среднего возраста с внушительных размеров фотоаппаратом в руках тихонько напевала песенку. – Присаживайтесь.

Фотограф кивнула ему на высокий стул и широко улыбнулась. Ван Ибо едва примостился в кадре, как услышал три щелчка затвора.

– Мало света, – констатировала фотограф, проверив пробные кадры. – Макияж темнее, не читается. Отражатель назад. Поставьте ещё одну лампу слева.

Ван Ибо почувствовал, как внутри нарастает беспричинное раздражение. На нервы действовал незамысловатый мотив мелодии, восторженные взгляды девушки-помощницы, а ещё молчание телефона.

– Чуть расслабьтесь, Ван Ибо. Незачем на меня так обиженно смотреть, – усмехнулась фотограф. – Мы скоро закончим. Закончим… и пойдё-о-ом до-омо-ой.

Фразу женщина закончила нараспев под аккомпанемент щелкающего затвора.

 _«Кто домой, а кому ещё работать до ночи»,_ – Ван Ибо с трудом удержал на лице невозмутимое выражение. Очень хотелось выругаться в голос. Он устал.

– Отлично! Посмотрите на меня так, будто хотите сразить наповал, – хихикнула фотограф.

У неё, судя по всему, в планах был чудный вечер в замечательной компании. Оттого радостное предвкушение растекалось на лице широкой улыбкой и желанием поозорничать.

А вот Ван Ибо дома сегодня никто не ждал. Настроения поддерживать шутки или отвечать на них не было совершенно: _«Сразить наповал? Может, убить?.. В буквальном смысле»._

Раздражение судорогой свело левую кисть.

– О! Какой взгляд! – охнула фотограф. – Это, конечно, не совсем то, что я имела в виду, но… прямо в тему! Какой жгучий!

– Ван Ибо-гэгэ поразительный, – помощница фотографа украдкой достала телефон и сделала фото.

 _«А после завершения съёмки кадр с флэш-карты взять нельзя?»_ – ярко-розовый прямоугольник телефона девушки резанул по глазам неприятным весельем.

– Задержите это выражение, пожалуйста! Замечательно! – фотограф приблизилась к нему на пару шагов, подтянула себе под ноги низкую «ступеньку». Встала выше. – Потрясающая холодность! Меня прямо в дрожь бросает, ха-ха!

Ван Ибо выполнил в точности то, что от него требовалось.

Он привык к восхищению, но не переставал удивляться людям вокруг себя, исходившим восторженным писком от любого его, даже самого злого, взгляда или действия. Первое время эта особенность фанатов забавляла, после начала действовать на нервы. Сейчас же он всё чаще задавался вопросом: «Всё ли в порядке с головой у таких людей?» Было странно видеть их слёзы на фоне радостной улыбки, когда Ван Ибо случайным взглядом касался чьего-то лица. В этом он чувствовал столько наносно́го, ненастоящего, что хотелось лишний раз помыть руки и умыть лицо. Фаны называли такие случаи «счастьем», он же видел только раздутые эмоции и перебродившие переживания, родившиеся от скуки.

Совершенно иначе осознавался Сяо Чжань. Он тоже умел улыбаться сквозь слёзы и заряжать атмосферу вокруг себя диаметрально противоположными интонациями, накалять обстановку.

Но!

В этом был весь Сяо Чжань.

Он был актёром и играл всякую роль так, будто жил ей. Будь то радость, печаль, грусть, злость, ярость, счастье, нервозность, страх или множество других проявлений личности – Сяо Чжань чувствовал любую эмоцию, словно она была первой и последней в его жизни, самой яркой и невообразимо прекрасной.

Сяо Чжань умел радоваться каждой прожитой минуте! Его улыбка кружила голову и заряжала оптимизмом. На неё Ван Ибо никогда не смог бы разозлиться.

За кадром Сяо Чжань был ещё ярче, острее. Он был солнцем, которое согревало и растапливало, но не обжигало. Рядом с ним всегда было хорошо. Одно его присутствие наполняло воздух звучанием. И дело было вовсе не в том, что его обычно было невозможно заткнуть, когда тот был чем-то увлечён (хотя и это тоже), Сяо Чжань чувствовался самой жизнью.

В воображении Ван Ибо он рисовался ярким солнечным лучом, многократно отраженным от зеркальных поверхностей. Луч длился и бежал вперёд, пока не врезался в гладкое препятствие и не менял направление. В этом новом движении он не рассыпался, не утихал, а, наоборот, раскрывался ещё полнее, многогранно переливаясь всеми оттенками радуги.

Ван Ибо быть таким ярким не умел.

– На сегодня закончили! Спасибо всем, – фотограф звонко хлопнула в ладоши.

 _«Чжань-гэ удивительный»,_ – Ван Ибо мечтательно прикрыл глаза и облизнул губы.

Как бы он хотел, чтобы той ссоры не было.

Как бы хотел переписать вчерашний день…

# 09.07.2019. Вторник

После бурной ночи они с трудом заставили себя подняться с постели и едва не опоздали на площадку Harper’s Bazaar из-за того, что Ван Ибо слишком долго отмокал в ванне.

Накануне они совершенно забылись в наслаждении, потому утро пришло к нему в компании лёгкого головокружения и ломоты во всём теле.

Ноги свои Ван Ибо чувствовал очень неуверенно. Для него, профессионального танцора, это было настоящей катастрофой. Деревянные, ватные (он до конца так и не мог понять), они то отказывались сгибаться в суставах, то подкашивались на ровном месте против его воли. Поясницу поминутно прошивала острая боль; спина горела огнём так, будто он ею проехался вниз с высокого склона по голым камням; а глаза зудели усталостью, словно в них песка насыпали.

В общем, организм требовал отдыха в количестве не менее пары суток, которых, естественно, у него не было. Работу никто не отменял.

Но не только неприятные ощущения портили этот день.

Совершенно счастливое и безмятежное лицо Сяо Чжаня на контрасте с его собственным отвратительным настроением воспринималось личным оскорблением.

Ван Ибо держался из последних сил, чтобы не сорвать злость на возлюбленном, но скрыть раздражение и ворчливость не сумел.

Завтрак тем утром готовил Сяо Чжань (Ван Ибо едва смог без поддержки до ванной дойти), потому всё было довольно вкусно и жирно. Бекон, тосты, омлет, даже салат были приготовлены на масле и специях. Сяо Чжань любил сильные ароматы. Он с удовольствием опустошал свою порцию, в то время как Ван Ибо лишь слегка притронулся к еде. И без того слабый в истощённом теле аппетит совершенно пропал, как только перед ним поставили покрасневшие от перца и паприки блюда.

Получилось, что на съемочную площадку он приехал раздражённым, голодным и утомлённым. 

Косметологи и стилисты, ясное дело, ситуацию поправили, так что на фото он выглядел безупречно, но самому Ван Ибо пришлось для этого приложить немало усилий. Его недомогание никто не должен был заметить.

– О, Ибо, для тебя опять белое приготовили! – Сяо Чжань радостно улыбнулся костюмерше, прикатившей стойку с одеждой для сегодняшней съёмки.

Обескураженная, девушка от этой улыбки едва сознания не лишилась.

– Надеюсь, там нет ничего прозрачного, – Ван Ибо до сих пор не был уверен, что на его теле не осталось никаких свидетельств прошлой ночи.

– Как сказать, – довольно хмыкнул Сяо Чжань, выуживая из набора белоснежную удлинённую рубашку. – Она, конечно, не прозрачная, но достаточно откровенная.

Ван Ибо едва не зарычал от досады: рубашка, в самом деле, была пошита из тончайшего шелка.

– Смотри–смотри, Ибо! Тут к ней и юбка есть!! – солнечная улыбка Сяо Чжаня сменилась откровенным хихиканьем.

– Юбка? – Ван Ибо содрогнулся от дурного предчувствия.

– Нет-нет! Это не юбка, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, это широкие штаны, – блаженное выражение на лице костюмерши сменилось откровенной паникой, стоило ей увидеть недобрый взгляд Ван Ибо.

– А-ха-ха-ха! – на Сяо Чжаня же настроение Ван Ибо, похоже, не влияло совершенно. Он покатился со смеху.

– Чжань-гэ! – Ван Ибо дёрнул его за рукав. Новая волна раздражения забилась неприятным напряжением в ноющих мышцах.

– Да ладно тебе, нам и не такое приходилось надевать, – Сяо Чжань скользнул по телу партнёра собственническим взглядом.

– Ну тебя.

В этот момент в помещение вошли четыре человека с фотоаппаратами. Сегодня их снимать должна была целая команда фотографов. Harper’s Bazaar ко всем своим начинаниям относился серьёзно, основательно готовился и не жалел денег.

– Готовим свет. Первые дубли сделаем на подиуме, потом пруд, – коренастый мужчина средних лет с крупными очками на носу, главный фотограф, отдавал чёткие распоряжения. – Съёмки начинаем через 15 минут. Модели в белом и чёрном.

 _«Модели»,_ – Ван Ибо скрипнул зубами. Он терпеть не мог привычку именитых фотографов обезличивать тех, кто в кадре. Это было правильно, понимал Ван Ибо, ведь сквозь объектив лучше смотреть не на человека, а на образ. Однако ему, довольно болезненно относившемуся к собственной миловидности (по большей части, из-за подколов друзей и партнёров по цеху), было неприятно чувствовать себя бездушной куклой.

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, вам лучше переодеться, если с макияжем и причёской закончили, – костюмерша, осмелевшая после благосклонной улыбки, прикрыла рот ладошкой и понизила голос. – Фотографы сегодня не в духе с самого утра. Какие-то неполадки с оборудованием.

– Пффф, сегодня день не задался у многих, – Сяо Чжань расцвёл в улыбке, подхватил черный наряд и ушёл за ширму.

– Мы тоже скоро закончим, можно готовить костюм, – хмурая гримёрша, всё это время колдовавшая над цветом лица Ван Ибо, наконец, удовлетворённо вздохнула.

– Поняла, – с готовностью подхватила костюмерша.

Когда Ван Ибо, наконец, позволили встать от зеркала, девушка протянула ему те самые злосчастные белую рубашку и длинную юбка-брюки.

– Ибо, твоя очередь, – облачённый в великолепный чёрный шёлк с глянцевым переливом Сяо Чжань вышел к ним.

 _«Чёрт. Красивый!»_ – Ван Ибо залюбовался стройной фигурой партнёра.

– Сколько можно повторять, что на фоне не должно быть жёлтых пятен?! Этот отражатель из другой локации! – главный фотограф гневно уставился на техника.

– Сейчас уберём! Простите, – тот склонился чуть ли не в поясном поклоне и поспешил исправить оплошность.

– С этого ракурса не хватает света в левом углу. Будет затемнение, – один из фотографов кивнул в указанном направлении после внимательного изучения тестовых кадров.

– Бо, поторопись. Не стоит в такой атмосфере затягивать съёмку, – Ван Ибо не заметил, когда к нему вплотную приблизился Сяо Чжань. Только ощутил на щеке легкое дыхание и услышал приглушённый голос.

– Мгм. Иду.

– Затемнение дымкой или чернотой? – чуть менее раздражённо, но, всё ещё хмурясь, главный фотограф пару раз щёлкнул затвором камеры в тёмный угол.

– Дымкой. Черноты нет.

– Хорошо. Дымка пусть останется.

Фотограф нетерпеливо оглянулся на Сяо Чжаня, хотя 15 минут ещё не прошло:

– Модели готовы?

– Готовы, – отозвался Ван Ибо, появляясь из-за ширмы.

Со стороны столов технического персонала послышались восторженные девичьи вздохи.

– Ва-а-ау, – Сяо Чжань широко улыбнулся. – Тебе идёт.

Ван Ибо припечатал его взглядом «только-попробуй-что-нибудь–сказать» и прошёл мимо, прямиком к подиуму. Он сидел неподвижно перед гримёром слишком долго, потому сейчас каждый шаг отдавался тянущей болью пониже спины.

– Ван Ибо, подождите, надо поправить причёску, – его остановила стилист. – Закройте глаза.

Ван Ибо послушно зажмурился. На волосы и лицо тут же осело облако лака.

 _«Она половину флакона на меня вылила что ли?»_ – посетовал Ван Ибо, задерживая дыхание.

– О, ткани, правда, почти прозрачные, – чуть озадаченный голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал неожиданно близко. – У тебя к костюму тоже сапоги прилагаются?

Ван Ибо распахнул глаза, когда почувствовал прикосновение к своей голени и колену.

– Что ты творишь?! – возмущение пополам со смущением прошлось неприятным ознобом по коже.

– А? – Сяо Чжань, казалось, удивился прозвучавшему в его голосе недовольству. – Ничего особенного. Просто хотел посмотреть, есть ли что на тебе под костюмом.

– И для этого тебе надо задирать мои штаны? – взгляд Ван Ибо требовал ответа.

– Ну-ну, не заводись. Это просто неудачная шутка, – Сяо Чжань потянулся к нему, словно хотел взять за руку.

Ван Ибо отступил на шаг:

– Может, прекратишь дурачиться хотя бы сейчас и серьёзнее отнесёшься к съёмкам?

Видимо на его лице отразилась целая гамма эмоций, потому как улыбка Сяо Чжаня померкла:

– Хорошо, не буду больше баловаться. Не сердись.

– Ты ведёшь себя глупо, – буркнул Ван Ибо[1].

– Почему это? Вроде ничего такого не делаю, – Сяо Чжань вновь потянулся к нему.

– Не трогай, – Ван Ибо отмахнулся от руки.

– Да что с тобой, Ибо? – Сяо Чжань поднял на него непонимающие глаза.

– Ничего.

Один из фотографов обернулся к ним:

– Модели, прошу на подиум.

– Мне нужны статичные образы. Пробуем камеру, – велел главный фотограф.

Фотографы работали очень слаженно и совершенно не давали продохнуть моделям. Поговорить им не удавалось, но Ван Ибо периодически чувствовал на себе сложный взгляд Сяо Чжаня, с немым вопросом и укором.

 _«Чего это он обижается? Это мне здесь обижаться надо! Он даже не извинился за прошлую ночь! Если Чжань-гэ этого сам не понимает, я объяснять не собираюсь»,_ – Ван Ибо неудачно переступил с ноги на ногу и поморщился. Движение отозвалось болью в пояснице.

– Ван Ибо, ваше лицо. Уберите эмоции, – ему немедленно сделали замечание.

Он нацепил на лицо «строгую» маску, но теперь внимательнее следил за тем, куда и как шагает.

Очень скоро они переместились в декорации к пруду с лотосами. На деревянный помост выпустили пару кроликов.

– Сяо Чжань, присядьте к пруду. Ван Ибо, встаньте чуть позади. Общий план, – настроение главного фотографа, казалось, немного улучшилось. – Техники, дайте дым! С левой стороны притушите прожекторы!

Защёлкали затворы фотокамер.

– Хорошо. Сяо Чжань, чуть больше динамики. Ван Ибо, не двигайтесь, – фотограф уверенно руководил съемками.

Складывалось впечатление, что он уже видел готовый снимок до того момента, когда объектив зафиксирует кадр. 

Ван Ибо услышал, как тихонько хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. Тот потянулся за кроликом:

– Ну, Мистер Пушистик, пойдёмте с нами в кадр?

– Мне нужны холодные образы в этой локации, – фотограф укоризненно посмотрел на улыбающегося Сяо Чжаня.

 _«Ну, вот теперь и тебе замечание сделали, Чжань-гэ»,_ – раздражённое сознание Ван Ибо чуть расслабилось. 

Несколько следующих минут были наполнены топотом ног техников, меняющих свет в кадре, и восхищённым перешептыванием девичьей части команды.

 _«Мы, похоже, неплохо смотримся. Вон как девицы оживились», –_ ещё один нерв Ван Ибо расслабился.

– Достаточно. Принесите музыкальные инструменты, – скомандовал фотограф.

– Кроликов оставляем? – техник передал в руки Ван Ибо лаковый гуцинь, а в ладонь Сяо Чжаня вложил флейту с красной шелковой кисточкой.

– Оставляем, – фотограф качнул наполовину седой головой. – Справа поставьте синюю лампу и вентилятор на слабую мощность. Слева запустите один прожектор. Отражатель тёплого света на задник.

– Чэньцин[2]? – Ван Ибо любопытным взглядом скользнул по чёрному корпусу флейты.

– Нет. Та флейта у меня дома. Эта намного проще, но выглядит похоже, – Сяо Чжань крутанул флейту между пальцами. – У тебя тоже не Ванцзи[3]?

– Нет. Реквизит дорамы притащили, – Ван Ибо недовольно хмыкнул. – Как тебе только позволили флейту домой увести?

– Сам не понял. Я брякнул режиссёру о том, что хочу сохранить память о съёмках и попросил флейту. Он её сразу и отдал, – Сяо Чжань любовно потёр инструмент.

– А мне вот гуцинь не дали, – пожаловался Ван Ибо.

– Хороший кадр! Зафиксируем! – встрял фотограф. О чём там между собой переговаривались модели, его совершенно не интересовало. – Пустите ещё дыма!

Техники засуетились – вновь тихонько загудел генератор дыма.

– Чёрт, опять глаза слезиться будут, – Сяо Чжань обречённо вздохнул в белое облако у своих ног.

– Хорошо хоть, что мы в помещении, а не на улице, – согласился Ван Ибо.

– Ван Ибо, сыграйте на гуцине, пожалуйста. Сяо Чжань, закройте глаза, будто спите, – в первый раз за эту съёмку раздался голос самого молодого фотографа из команды, на вид ему было не больше двадцати пяти лет.

– Левую лампу вырубите! – тут же подхватил главный фотограф. Он обладал удивительно звучным голосом и явно привык командовать. – Дайте полумрак!

 _«У меня от его голоса голова болеть начала_ , – Ван Ибо скользнул взглядом по расслабленному профилю Сяо Чжаня и сосредоточился на струнах гуциня на коленях. – _Судя по количеству костюмов, мы здесь на весь день застряли»._

Тело болело, очень хотелось домой. Ван Ибо разочарованно выдохнул и тут же вздрогнул от громких ударов молотка и жужжания электропилы.

– Что это? – Сяо Чжань встрепенулся и принялся озираться по сторонам.

Главный фотограф требовательно уставился на своего помощника:

– Соседний павильон?

– Да, – тот выудил из стопки бумаг на столе какую-то таблицу. – Согласно графику, там идёт подготовка декораций к съёмкам дорамы.

– Долго? – брови фотографа совершенно исчезли за оправой массивных очков.

– С полудня до пяти вечера.

Фотограф раздражённо поморщился и пару раз топнул ногой. Похоже, он привык работать в тишине, полностью сосредотачиваясь на действии в кадре. Однако сейчас с посторонним шумом ничего сделать было нельзя. Они находились на площадке киностудии, следовательно, не могли диктовать условия.

– Ладно уж. Работаем в прежнем режиме! – он вновь оглядел «лотосовый пруд». – Сяо Чжань, Ван Ибо, поиграйте дуэтом. Свет прежний! Общий план!

– Тут поразительная акустика. У меня такое чувство, что молотками по голове стучат, – Сяо Чжань поднёс флейту к губам.

– Сон Джун, сделай пару кадров сверху, – главный фотограф кивнул на лестницу младшему товарищу.

Вновь защёлкали затворы камер, но на этот раз под аккомпанемент стройки.

– Как раздражает, – фотограф вполголоса выругался. – Меняем освещение! Холодный свет убрать. Две тёплые лампы сверху. Отражатели на задник. Принесите стол! Сяо Чжань, пересядьте ближе к Ван Ибо.

Ван Ибо ничего не имел против опытных фотографов, знающих, чего они хотят, но приказной тон этого «мэтра» действовал ему на нервы весьма ощутимо.

– Сяо Чжань, динамика на вас. Ван Ибо, играйте! Меньше эмоций.

Им оставалось только подчиниться. Чем лучше они выполнят работу, тем скорее смогут уйти отсюда.

– А-а-а, моя голова, – едва слышно пробормотал Сяо Чжань.

– Не тебе жаловаться, – с ноющей болью во всём теле Ван Ибо уже свыкся, однако чуть остывшее раздражение поднималось новой волной из-за непрекращающегося звона в ушах.

– Всё ещё болит? – участливо поинтересовался Сяо Чжань и потянулся за кроликом. В этот раз в его руки попался малыш с чёрным мехом.

– И не переставало.

– Мы вчера перестарались, – понимающе кивнул Сяо Чжань.

– Я просил тебя быть аккуратнее, – зубы Ван Ибо скрипнули от особенно звонкого удара молотка.

– Не помню, чтобы ты возражал, – Сяо Чжань слабо улыбнулся.

Сознание Ван Ибо немедленно полыхнуло гневом. Раздражение оказалось сильнее доводов разума.

– Получается, мне надо было тебя оттолкнуть? – огрызнулся Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань послал ему странный взгляд:

– Если таково было твоё желание.

Ван Ибо опешил от скрытого вызова, прозвучавшего в этих словах. Досада на нежелание партнёра признать себя виноватым в его плачевном состоянии разгоралась всё сильнее.

– Что мне надо сделать, чтобы разрядить обстановку? – Сяо Чжань обычно отшучивался в любых сложных ситуациях, но, похоже, сейчас действительно не знал, как следует поступить. Судя по опущенным уголкам губ и недовольному взгляду, он тоже был не в духе.

Ван Ибо не успел придумать, как бы отыграться на партнёре за его вчерашнюю несдержанность – главный фотограф разразился отборной руганью.

Выматерившись от души, он остановил съёмку:

– Совершенно невозможно работать! Перерыв 10 минут!

Вся съёмочная команда вздохнула с облегчением, когда главный фотограф широкими шагами вышел из дверей павильона.

 _«Пошёл разбираться с шумом»,_ – кривая улыбка скользнула по губам Ван Ибо.

За кадром народ разбился на маленькие группы и тихонько переговаривался, а он и Сяо Чжань остались сидеть на своих местах. Их никто не держал, можно было немного передохнуть, но двигаться совершенно не хотелось.

Странное напряжение молчанием наполнило пространство между ними.

Ван Ибо, с трудом разгребающий завалы ворчливых мыслей в голове, до сих пор не придумал, как ответить партнёру на последний вопрос, потому невольно вздрогнул, когда тот подал голос:

– Прекрати, пожалуйста. Нас не снимают сейчас.

Ван Ибо подозрительно скосился на Сяо Чжаня и только сейчас заметил, что всё это время перебирал струны гуциня. 

– А что не так? Это хоть немного отвлекает от шума, – под жёсткими пальцами инструмент отозвался какофонией.

– Не надо. Голова квадратная, – Сяо Чжань заглушил ладонью вибрации звука.

 _«Неприятно, да?»_ – злорадное удовольствие растеклось по обиженному сознанию Ван Ибо. Он проигнорировал слова партнёра и принялся усиленно терзать несчастный гуцинь. Звук получался глухой и неприятный – ладонь Сяо Чжаня всё ещё блокировала струны.

Усталый вздох Сяо Чжаня ничуть не разрядил обстановку:

– Ты специально, да?

 _«Он опять со мной, как с маленьким?!»_ – Ван Ибо едва в голос не зарычал от такого отношения, сдернул с инструмента руку партнёра и дерзко, с отдачей мазнул пальцем по струнам. Те разразились громким, резким, злым и нестройным хором.

– Ибо! Прекрати! Я ведь попросил! – Сяо Чжань недовольно уставился на него, выдернул свою руку и вновь закрыл струны.

– Отстань! Делаю, что хочу! Им всё равно экшен нужен, – Ван Ибо кивнул в сторону притаившейся съёмочный команды.

Одни украдкой, другие открыто и ничуть не смущаясь, снимали их на телефоны в ситуации «неформального» общения. Две девушки с глупыми улыбками на лицах уткнулись в светящиеся экраны и что-то усиленно строчили.

Сяо Чжань скользнул расстроенно-разочарованным взглядом в полумрак за кадром:

– Пусть так, но не надо их развлекать за счёт моих нервов. Перестань, Ибо.

– И не думал никого развлекать! – Ван Ибо запальчиво вскинул подбородок. – Убери руку, Чжань-гэ!

Сяо Чжань послушался сразу.

– Здесь душно и шумно. Голова действительно болит, – несмотря на то, что он пытался убедить, в его голосе появились назидательные интонации. – Нестройные звуки и бездумное треньканье раздражают.

– О, я тебя раздражаю? – завёлся Ван Ибо.

Прежде чем ответить, Сяо Чжань тяжело вздохнул:

– Придёт фотограф, в кадре нарезвишься.

– А давай ты мне не будешь диктовать, что делать? Фотограф сам прекрасно с этим справляется! – Ван Ибо совершенно потерялся в своём недовольстве всем вокруг. Скорее механически, на автомате, чем осознанно, он ударил Сяо Чжаня по руке.

Удар пришёлся в район локтя и получился достаточно сильным, значит, должен был оставить неприятные ощущения.

Сяо Чжань поморщился, закатил глаза и отвернулся:

– Детский сад, господи.

Это стало последней каплей!

– Так что же ты тогда водишься с этим детсадом, раз такой взрослый?! – Ван Ибо с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не скинуть стол со злополучным инструментом в воду пруда.

– Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – глаза Сяо Чжаня опасно сузились.

– Ровно то, что уже сказал! – запальчиво вскинулся Ван Ибо, но фразу закончить не успел[4].

– Отдохнули? – голос главного фотографа звучным рокотом отразился от высоких сводов павильона. – Времени мало. Возвращаемся к съемкам!

Судя по довольной ухмылке на его губах и стихшему шуму за стеной, ему всё же удалось договориться со строителями декораций.

Стоило ему взять в руки камеру, всё вновь пришло в движение. Заметно повеселевшая команда фотографов в прямом смысле взяла их в оборот. Свет, декорации, костюмы, локации – фотографы явно торопились поскорее закончить.

Очень скоро у Ван Ибо времени даже на раздражение не осталось.

Да и Сяо Чжаня словно подменили. От недавней беззаботности и тёплой улыбки не осталось и следа. Их сменили холодная усмешка и прямо-таки монаршее величие[5]. Сяо Чжань-человек самоустранился, уступив место актёру и айдолу.

– Сяо Чжань, где ваша теплота? К чему такая отстранённость? – главный фотограф уже в третий раз указывал на излишнюю скованность образа Сяо Чжаня. – Холодным должен быть Ван Ибо[6]. Дайте мне эмоций!

– Да уж, «Вэй Усяню» не положено быть хмурым, – съехидничал Ван Ибо, за что немедленно получил пронзительный рассерженный взгляд партнёра.

Сяо Чжань ничего не сказал, только отодвинулся от него подальше – словно невидимую стену возвёл. Другой бы не заметил, но у Ван Ибо, привыкшего к близости и тактильности Сяо Чжаня, тревожно кольнуло внутри.

Однако неприятное чувство лишь раззадорило обиду: _«Чжань-гэ меня вечно учит. Вот обязательно было в очередной раз указывать на нашу разницу в возрасте? Совсем меня мальчишкой считает!..»_

Съёмку они закончили в молчании и недовольстве друг другом[7]. 

# 10.07.2019. Среда

 _«Меня потом менеджер вызвонил, и пришлось срочно в студию ехать. Так что мы едва успели попрощаться»,_ – вспомнил Ван Ибо, рассматривая собственное отражение в тёмном зеркале.

Тематическая локация для фотосета NYLONE отливала всеми оттенками чёрного. Сейчас вот мрак вокруг резал глаза зелёными тенями и слепящим белым светом.

Фотограф явно был фанатом высокотехнологичного символизма.

– Ван Ибо, а вы сможете совершенно все эмоции с лица убрать? Попробуем в этом свете киборга изобразить? – восторженно приподнятые брови молодого фотографа и горящий взгляд однозначно указывали на увлечённую натуру.

– Сделаю, – невыразительного отозвался Ван Ибо, сменив длинный серебристый жакет на кожаную куртку.

– Потрясающе! – выдохнул фотограф. – Дайте мне прямой взгляд! Какая бешеная энергетика!

Ван Ибо послушно уставился прямо в объектив камеры: _«После съёмок для_ _Harper_ _’_ _s_ _Bazaar_ _мы с Чжань-гэ не разговаривали»._

 _«Точнее, это я трубку не взял вечером, когда он звонил»,_ – Ван Ибо вспомнил себя вчерашнего.

К концу рабочего дня его тело не просто болело – буквально рассыпалось на части. Ван Ибо каждую свободную минуту разминал ноющие суставы, всерьёз опасаясь, как бы те не отвалились или не истёрлись.

Вчера домой ему удалось попасть лишь в сумерках и первое, что он сделал – полез в ванну отмокать. В тёплой воде он провёл не менее часа. Голова была совершенно пустой, если не считать зудящего недовольного ворчания на несдержанность Сяо Чжаня. Именно в этот момент раздался телефонный звонок.

Дисплей iPhone высветил имя Сяо Чжаня, но Ван Ибо трубку брать не стал. Он всё ещё злился и совершенно измучился за этот день, да и ссора на съёмках тяжёлой ношей лежала на сердце. Усугублять ситуацию не хотелось совершенно, а как её разрешить, не было ни единой мысли.

 _«Сяо Чжань довольно долго висел на телефоне»,_ – уголки губ Ван Ибо приподнялись в тёплой улыбке.

– Эмоции лишние, Ван Ибо! Киборг! Вы киборг сейчас! – фотограф раздосадовано топнул ногой. – Не сбивайте настрой!

Ван Ибо выругался про себя, заставил лицо расслабиться и вновь ускользнул в собственные воспоминания. 

# 09.07.2019

Он пустым взглядом рассматривал имя Сяо Чжаня на тёмном экране смартфона, но попыток передвинуть призывно мигающий ползунок на зеленый диск «Ответить» не делал.

В конце концов, телефон решил, что уже достаточно помучил их длинными гудками, переключился на автоответчик и затих. После недолгого молчания ярко вспыхнул огонёк оповещения.

 _«Чжань-гэ записал сообщение?»_ – удивился Ван Ибо.

Количество звонков, которые они друг другу сделали за весь период знакомства, можно было посчитать на пальцах, а тут, гляди-ка, послание на автоответчике.

Любопытство оказалось сильнее злости и обиды. Ван Ибо ткнул мокрым пальцем в уведомление.

– Я сейчас занят. Если есть, что сказать, говорите, – записанный голос самого Ван Ибо неприятно резанул по нервам.

 _«Надо будет перезаписать автомат»,_ – он поморщился от высокомерия электронной версии его самого.

Пропищал сигнал начала записи сообщения, но голоса Сяо Чжаня он так и не услышал. Телефон чёрным прямоугольником помолчал ровно три секунды и сбросил вызов.

В этот момент шквал эмоций начисто снёс рассудок и завис на лице Ван Ибо совершенно ошарашенным выражением. Такого он никак не ожидал.

Обычно многословный и выразительный Сяо Чжань просто смолчал в трубку!

# 10.07.2019

– С этим закончили! – фотограф расплылся в довольной улыбке. – Готовьте последний образ в серебре!

Ван Ибо стряхнул с себя оцепенение от статичного образа и прошёл к стойке костюмера.

– Ван Ибо, я повесила костюм за ширмой. Вам надо будет переодеться в рубашку и тёмные брюки. Пальто я подам позднее, – немолодая женщина подслеповато сощурилась на модель и кивнула в сторону примерочной. Выглядела она очень утомлённой.

 _«Мы все устали»,_ – тихонько вздохнул Ван Ибо, поискав глазами телефон. Тот нашёлся здесь же, на столе, но не подавал признаков жизни.

Молчание угнетало.

Ван Ибо скользнул пальцами по дисплею. Заставка неярко высветила циферблат часов.

22:51.

Прогноз погоды услужливо мигнул пасмурным небом: «Завтра в Пекине ожидается дождь. На ясное небо не стоит надеяться. Не выходите из дома без зонта».

 _«Не звонил,_ – невесёлая мысль весьма чувствительно полоснула по нервным окончаниям, а потому была немедленно выдворена из сознания. – _Чжань-гэ сам виноват, в конце концов! Он так и не удосужился извиниться»._

# 13.07.2019. Суббота

Последние три дня прошли как в тумане. Что делал и с кем встречался, спросит кто, Ван Ибо не сумел бы ответить. Лю Чан только и делал, что выдёргивал его из состояния оцепенения и заставлял включаться в работу.

В эти дни Сяо Чжаня он видел только в «цифре» и на рекламных плакатах. Тот казался таким далёким и совершенно нереальным, что малодушное желание наплевать на собственную гордость и позвонить первым очень быстро сменилось слепой безысходностью.

Как вообще случилось так, что они вместе, Ван Ибо больше не понимал. Чем дольше длилась разлука, тем сильнее ему казалось, что недавняя близость была лишь сном.

Однако сердце с этим было категорически несогласно. Оно болезненно билось о рёбра всяких раз, как глаз цеплялся за любимый силуэт, и надрывно сжималось от звуков того самого голоса.

– О-о-о! Какой шикарный. Ему так легко даются такие сложные образы, – Лю Чан увлечённо тыкал пальцем в дисплей телефона.

– Правда же, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ классный? Интервью планировалось на следующую неделю, но у них какие-то изменения в расписании случились, потому встречались вчера сразу после премьерного показа, – Ван Ибо и под страхом смерти бы не вспомнил имя невыразительной девушки рядом с его менеджером, хотя лицо было смутно знакомо.

– Вот как? График изменили? – вскинул брови Лю Чан и тут же зашелся восторженным вздохом. – Ва-а-ау! Вот это фото просто лучшее!

– Ага, мне тоже оно больше всего нравится, – девушка согласно закивала. – Тиа поделилась, что на этом кадре боковой отражатель завалился на пол, потому свет получился смазанным[8]. Но, как видишь, они решили оставить кадр без изменений. Сяо Чжань-гэгэ просто божественно красив! – девушка томно вздохнула.

– Что там у вас, Лю Чан-гэ? Чего вы такие воодушевлённые? – Ван Ибо уже дважды вздрогнул при упоминании любимого имени с ласковой приставкой «гэгэ», но вклиниться в разговор решился только сейчас.

– Ибо, ты поел? – менеджер скользнул взглядом по столу.

– Да, поел, – Ван Ибо распирало от любопытства. – Что вы тут такое интересное рассматриваете.

Он подошёл ближе. Девушка возле Лю Чана вся подобралась и, одновременно, сжалась от его присутствия рядом.

– Э-это… – судя по тому, что несчастная залилась мучительным румянцем и начала заикаться, ей безумно нравился не один Сяо Чжань.

– Это вчерашний фотосет Сяо Чжаня с релиза его фильма. Очень харизматичные фото. Глянешь? – Ван Ибо нравилось, что Лю Чан не выстраивал барьеров в общении с ним.

– Давай, – он потянулся за телефоном и немедленно задохнулся от реакции собственного организма: сердце зашлось, ладони вспотели, а сладкая истома мурашками прошлась вдоль позвоночника.

Сяо Чжань на фото был не просто привлекателен. Он ослеплял сияющей улыбкой, открытым взглядом и искренностью эмоций!

 _«Настоящий профессионал,_ – Ван Ибо почувствовал, как лицо смягчается ответной улыбкой. – _Мой!»_.

Да, несмотря на ссору, он до сих пор мыслил их парой.

 _«Этот потрясающий парень целиком и полностью принадлежит мне!»_ – гордость медом разлилась внутри.

 _«Вот только с нашей последней встречи уже 4 дня прошло»,_ – в бочку с мёдом вылили ушат дёгтя. Солнечный оттенок вмиг потускнел.

Улыбка сошла с лица.

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ прямо сияет! – девушка приподнялась на цыпочках, чтобы лучше разглядеть фото на дисплее телефона в руках Ван Ибо.

 _«Похоже, Чжань-гэ, разлука со мной на тебе никак не сказывается_ , – лучистое совершенство улыбчивого Сяо Чжаня на экране ответило на его подозрения не хуже, чем это сумели бы сделать слова. _– Отлично проводишь время, да? Всё тебе нипочём!»_

Ван Ибо выматерился на себя за глупые переживания. Осознание того, что он единственный, кто мучается из-за возникшего между ними расстояния, острыми иголками вонзилось в сердце.

 _«Мне действительно надо пример с тебя брать, Чжань-гэ: легче ко всему относиться, без предубеждений»,_ – брови Ван Ибо сошлись к переносице.

Улыбка Сяо Чжаня погасла вместе с потемневшим экраном заблокированного телефона.

– Поехали в зал, Лю Чан-гэ, – буркнул Ван Ибо, подхватывая сумку со стула. – Репетицию шоу никто не отменял.

Раз Сяо Чжань может радоваться, когда они порознь, значит, и он не станет больше печалиться: _«Пофиг вообще! Пусть делает, что хочет!»_

# 15.07.2019. Понедельник

– Ва-а-а-ау! Какой голос!! Я умираю!!!

– Вот бы он мне прошептал этот стих на ухо!

– Мечтай, дурёха! Где гэгэ, и где мы!

– Да уж, нам только и остаётся, что мечтать.

Стайка молоденьких актрис массовок тихонько повизгивала и томно вздыхала в углу широкого холла перед студией звукозаписи.

Ван Ибо обычно не обращал внимания на подобный фоновый шум, но в этот раз его буквально к месту пригвоздило, когда слух уловил знакомый голос.

– М? Ибо, в чём дело? Ты чего остановился? – Лю Чан замер в шаге от него. – Что-то случилось?

– Ого! Это же Ван Ибо-гэгэ!

– Ван Ибо?! Не верю!!!

– Нет-нет, это точно он.

– Его же сегодня не должно быть в студии?! Откуда он здесь?

Девушки вскочили со своих мест, стоило им разглядеть в высоком парне с чёрной маской на лице одного из своих кумиров.

– Давайте подойдём к нему!

– Ага. Может, получится автограф взять? 

– Я бы хотела ему руку пожать!

– А мне и взгляда его хватит.

– Э-э, Ибо, нам лучше прямо сейчас уходить, если ты не намерен познакомиться с этими девушками, – Лю Чан опасливо покосился на «статисток» и легонько подтолкнул своего подопечного к двери студии.

Ван Ибо внутренне похолодел от подобной перспективы и ускорил шаг. Однако едва звуконепроницаемая дверь за ними закрылась, он вцепился в отвороты пиджака менеджера:

– Что они только что слушали, ты знаешь?

– Что с тобой, Ибо? Ты бледный, как смерть, – забеспокоился Лю Чан.

– Со мной всё хорошо. Я спрашиваю: знаешь ли ты, что сейчас слушали те девушки? – Ван Ибо отмахнулся от попытки менеджера проверить его лоб на наличие температуры.

– Слушали? – Лю Чан нахмурился, силясь вспомнить, что же там такого интересного звучало из динамиков телефона в холле. – О, так это же вчерашний вечерний эфир Сяо Чжаня и Лу Чжисина[9] был.

Ван Ибо пару раз непонимающе хлопнул ресницами, прежде чем до него дошёл смысл фразы.

– Вечерний эфир? – бестолково переспросил он.

– Ага. Воскресный выпуск радиопостановки «Стихи для тебя». Приглашёнными ведущими были Сяо Чжань и Лу Чжисин. Ты не слушал? – Лю Чан насмешливо вскинул брови на несуразный вид изумлённого Ван Ибо.

– Разве вчера Чжань-гэ не был на премьерном показе своего фильма? Ты же сам мне фотки показывал, – Ван Ибо совершенно ничего не понимал.

– Ты чего это, Ибо? С показа уже три дня прошло, – в веселье Лю Чана влилось искреннее беспокойство за цельность рассудка подопечного.

– А, да… точно… показ же в пятницу был, а сегодня уже понедельник… – кивнул тот, словно что-то вспомнил. – Я потерялся во времени.

Медленно проговаривая каждое слово, будто сам себе не верил, Ван Ибо вновь переспросил:

– Так, вчера Чжань-гэ читал стихи по радио?

– Верно, – теперь Лю Чан откровенно посмеивался над ним. – У меня в записи есть.

Он поднял на уровень лица Ван Ибо свой телефон:

– Дать послушать?

– Да! – ответ прозвучал тут же. Ван Ибо почти выхватил телефон из рук менеджера.

– Подожди ты, не суетись. Дай включу громкость, – Лю Чану с большим трудом удалось оторвать от себя приклеившегося подопечного. – Вот. Держи. Слушай на здоровье. У тебя есть 15 минут до прихода звукорежиссёра.

– Спасибо, – Ван Ибо как зачарованный глядел на обложку подкаста[10] вчерашнего эфира «Стихи для тебя»[11].

Сяо Чжань чуть смущённо, но по-прежнему ярко улыбался ему с экрана, а за его плечом маячил Лу Чжисин. Подобное соседство на обложке было неприятно соскучившемуся по Сяо Чжаню взгляду Ван Ибо, но картинка явно была не фотографией.

 _«Фотошоп – страшная сила»,_ – невольно содрогнулся Ван Ибо, нажимая на кнопку «play».

Следующие 15 минут размазали то, что когда-то было Ван Ибо тонким слоем по паркетному полу студии звукозаписи.

Глубокий, проникновенный, поставленный певческий голос Сяо Чжаня забрался под кожу и пустил корни. Если бы Ван Ибо уже не был по уши влюблён в Сяо Чжаня, после строк нежных стихотворений, отзывавшихся в груди сладким шёпотом, в этот момент он бы совершенно потерял голову от любви.

Даже голос профессионального актёра озвучки, Лу Чжисина, терялся на фоне бархатных интонаций насыщенного тенора Сяо Чжаня.

Любимый голос дрожью отзывался в теле Ван Ибо, пронзал насквозь и оседал покалыванием на кончиках пальцев желанием коснуться, обнять, почувствовать.

Ван Ибо прослушал семиминутную запись уже дважды и включил третий повтор, когда Лю Чан, наконец, обратил на себя его внимание:

– Закругляйся. Режиссёр уже на месте.

Ван Ибо поднял взгляд на «пульт» за стеклом, прикусил губу. Расставаться с голосом Сяо Чжаня совершенно не хотелось.

– Ибо! За работу! – Лю Чан очень точно угадал его нежелание возвращаться в реальность.

– Да. Иду, – Ван Ибо перед тем, как вернуть телефон владельцу, отправил себе на почту проникновенную запись. Дома в тишине он её ещё не раз послушает!

– Если здесь закончим быстро, после покажу тебе фотки Qeelin, – видимо он выглядел серьёзно расстроенным, раз Лю Чан решил его подбодрить. – Ты в последние дни какой-то потерянный.

– Qeelin? Новая коллекция? Что-то рано в этом году, – Ван Ибо не особенно следил за модой в индустрии аксессуаров, потому скептически поднял бровь. – Там что-то интересное вышло?

– Там Сяо Чжань вышел, – хохотнул Лю Чан, поигрывая прямоугольником телефона. – Они и коллекцию подогнали пораньше, чтобы в его плотный график вклиниться с рекламой.

– Чжань-гэ снимался у них в рекламе? – опешил Ван Ибо.

– Ага. Ролик ещё не готов, но мне «по блату» скинули необработанные фотки с сета, – Лю Чан очень гордился своими связями. Чем больше полезных «знакомцев» в их среде, чем легче было доставать нужную информацию или материалы.

– Когда он успел-то?

– Вчера утром.

– А вечером пошёл на радио? – чистый, волнующий голос всё ещё звучал у него в голове.

– Угумк, – Лю Чан любовно погладил тёмный бок телефона.

– Дай посмотреть, – накинулся на него Ван Ибо.

В последние дни, не видя живого и тёплого Сяо Чжаня рядом, он буквально пристрастился к нему нарисованному, как к наркотику.

– Нет уж! Сперва закончи с работой! – Лю Чан погрозил ему пальцем и убрал телефон в задний карман.

– Ван Ибо, вы готовы начать? – режиссёр нетерпеливо постучал по стеклу.

– Ты обещал, Лю Чан! После записи! – Ван Ибо послал требовательный взгляд в спину потешающемуся над ним менеджера и развернулся к микрофону. – Да, готов!

У него действительно получилось закончить запись раньше намеченного срока, потому уже через три часа Ван Ибо голодным взглядом изучал рекламные фотографии Qeelin на телефоне своего менеджера. 

– Ибо, ешь! У нас ещё много работы сегодня! – тот досадливо сопел на увлечённого подопечного.

– Лю Чан-гэ, ты говорил, что фото не обработанные, так? – Ван Ибо нахмурился, пролистывая однотипные фотографии.

– Ага. Это с флэш-карты фотографа. А что такое?

– Нет. Всё хорошо… – он сам не до конца понимал, что же его в этих фото смущает, вот только никак не мог отделаться от ощущения незавершённости рекламного образа.

Конечно же, на нежно-розовом фоне в белоснежной рубашке Сяо Чжань выглядел потрясающе и сиял улыбкой всем и каждому. Однако именно эта улыбка казалась Ван Ибо странной. Несколько минут он внимательно разглядывал черты любимого лица и вдруг понял, в чём дело.

Улыбка не касалась глаз!

Ван Ибо видел сотню оттенков этой улыбки: дежурной, рабочей, счастливой, радостной, злой, разочарованной и ещё бог знает какой! Но улыбающегося **так** Сяо Чжаня он видел впервые.

Странность была не в безликом оскале, а в стеклянном блеске тёмных глаз Сяо Чжаня. Даже если учесть тот факт, что фото были «живыми», без обработки, а в фотостудии стояло множество ламп искусственного освещения, взгляд Сяо Чжаня горел подозрительно ярко.

– Он профи, – Лю Чан заглянул в телефон поверх его плеча. – Говорят, что этот сет делался буквально «на коленке», очень быстро. У Сяо Чжаня там какой-то бардак с расписанием. Всё равно вышло очень неплохо, согласись.

– Ага, – Ван Ибо слабо улыбнулся.

 _«Вполне возможно, мне просто показалось»,_ – он отмахнулся от своих подозрений. Ему было одиноко. Видимо, по этой причине он бессознательно ищет признаки ответной тоски в Сяо Чжане.

Они уже почти неделю не общались, даже в вэйбо[12] не переписывались.

Обида Ван Ибо длилась ровно столько, сколько сохранялись болезненные ощущения в теле, потому он не писал ничего партнёру, да и Сяо Чжань, в свою очередь, больше не пытался с ним связаться.

Раздражение Ван Ибо улеглось, но он до сих пор считал, что Сяо Чжаню стоило бы перед ним извиниться или хотя бы поддержать в период недомогания.

 _«Он просто молча исчез,_ – Ван Ибо было неприятно молчание партнёра, пусть даже сейчас он и признавался сам себе, что погорячился. – _Я, конечно, тоже был не прав, что сорвался, но Чжань-гэ ведь старше, мог бы и простить мне это»._

_«Стоп! А как же нам?..»_

Ван Ибо резко обернулся к своему менеджеру:

– Лю Чан-гэ, у нас же на будущей неделе запись эфира DayDayUp, так?

– Мгм. 24го, с обеда и до вечера. А что такое? – Лю Чан поднял озадаченное лицо на своего подопечного. – Ибо, предупреждаю сразу, отменить ничего не получится. Эти съёмки были запланированы ещё два месяца назад!

Не то чтобы часто, но всё-таки случалось, что личные планы Ван Ибо вклинивались в его рабочий график. Всегда это сопровождалось некоторыми проблемами и головной болью Лю Чана. Потому сейчас он поспешил предостеречь «звезду» от необдуманных решений.

– Ничего. Я буду, – Ван Ибо примирительно поднял руки, но напряжённость из его лица никуда не исчезла. – Только хотел уточнить: Чжань-гэ же будет?

Их тандем на экране приносил лейблам крупную прибыль, потому присутствие Сяо Чжаня и Ван Ибо на площадке популярной передачи DayDayUp (как и нескольких других) было плотно вписано в рабочее расписание без права отказаться.

– Будет, – уверенно кивнул Лю Чан.

– Но ты говорил, что у Чжань-гэ там какие-то проблемы с рабочим графиком? – не унимался Ван Ибо.

Из-за долгой разлуки с любимым в груди неприятно кололось плохим предчувствием. Казалось, что они находятся на разных планетах и не могут достучаться друг до друга, а тот самый эфир передачи оставался единственной ниточкой, что связывала их вместе. До недавнего времени они, даже не видясь вживую, постоянно висели на контакте и списывались по …цать раз на дню. Сейчас же общение полностью прекратилось.

Такие резкие перемены пугали. Даже несмотря на то, что он сам был виноват в этом.

 _«Ну, я, конечно, погорячился. Но основная вина на Чжань-гэ всё же…»,_ – учитывая обстоятельства, опасения Ван Ибо были вполне обоснованы.

– Ничего конкретного о расписании Сяо Чжаня я не знаю, просто слышал, что там какие-то массовые перестановки. В любом случае, эфир DayDayUp никто не отменял, – Лю Чан на всякий случай сверился с интерактивным расписанием Ван Ибо в планшете. Вполне возможно, студия получила новые сведения и внесла корректировки на будущую неделю. – Изменений нет. Запись шоу стоит на своём месте.

Ван Ибо облегчённо выдохнул: _«Значит, мы увидимся на будущей неделе»._

Он старался не думать о том, как они будут сниматься вместе, учитывая их размолвку. Чем больше он переживал о случившемся, тем глупее себя чувствовал. Причин поссориться в тот раз у них не было никаких. Ван Ибо просто сорвал плохое настроение на партнёре, а тот против обыкновенного не стал его успокаивать.

# 17.07.2019. Среда

– Лю Чан-гэ, видел вчерашний пост Чжань-гэ в вэйбо? – вместо приветствия спросил Ван Ибо, усаживаясь в машину.

– Ты про его селфи[13] из спортзала?

– Ага.

– Видел, конечно. Что-то он совсем уставшим выглядит, – Лю Чан озабоченно нахмурился. Как истинный фанат актёра и певца Сяо Чжаня он порадовался посланию своего кумира, но фотка действительно вызывала неоднозначные чувства[14].

Несмотря на мотивирующую подпись _«Лучше заботьтесь о себе и не забывайте регулярно заниматься спортом»_ , Сяо Чжань на фото выглядел взъерошенным и совершенно измотанным.

– Тоже заметил, да? – Ван Ибо в этот раз не решился довериться собственным ощущения от поста, потому посчитал нужным свериться с поклонником Сяо Чжаня.

– Ну, может и не уставший, скорее, просто «в мыле», – с сомнением произнёс Лю Чан и завёл машину. – У XNINE скоро концерт. Так что они сняли репетиционную базу. Ребята вчера утром въехали туда. Вэйбо завален фотками группы.

– Значит, они репетируют сейчас? – Ван Ибо ловил каждое произнесённое менеджером слово. Он уже давно перестал удивляться осведомлённости Лю Чана.

 _«Фаны действительно пугают»,_ – он, близкий человек, понятия не имел, где находится Сяо Чжань. Поклонники были информированы лучше.

– Ага, они вроде бы там ещё два дня будут. Чжао Лэй[15] на своей личной странице пожаловался, что их совершенно загоняли.

– Понятно, – Ван Ибо достал телефон из кармана и полез проверять, что там партнёр по группе Сяо Чжаня написал.

 _«Два дня. Значит, Чжань-гэ вернётся к выходным»,_ – вчерашний вечер Ван Ибо провёл с телефоном в руках – бороздил просторы соцсетей по запросу «Сяо Чжань».

Ему пришло уведомление, что Harpers’s Bazaar поделилось с фанатами официальными фото с их последнего общего сета, того самого, на котором они умудрились поссориться. А потом как-то само собой получилось, что палец Ван Ибо ткнул в тэг «Сяо Чжань».

Телефон услужливо обновил ленту.

И понеслось.

Сперва Ван Ибо хотел только проверить, всё ли хорошо у Сяо Чжаня, но на него обрушилась лавина самых разных фотографий и видеофайлов. Удивительно, но свежих фоток, за последние три-четыре дня в сети было немного, только с официальных встреч и фотосетов.

Фото из спортзала было первым обновлением личной ленты Сяо Чжаня за истекшую неделю.

Ван Ибо совершенно извёлся и искусал губы в нервном напряжении: всё боялся, что на следующей фотографии увидит возлюбленного в компании какой-нибудь девушки.

В этот раз ему повезло.

– Ты в последнее время какой-то задумчивый слишком. Что-то случилось? Хочешь поговорить об этом? – Лю Чан глянул на него в стекло заднего вида.

У них с менеджером всегда были хорошие отношения. Настолько, что Ван Ибо даже считал его своим другом. Однако нынешнюю ситуацию или собственный эмоциональный взрыв он ни с кем не хотел и не мог обсуждать.

Ван Ибо молчал, потому Лю Чан решил уточнить:

– Ты в последние дни телефон не выпускаешь из рук. То есть так, конечно, было всегда, но сейчас всё совершенно иначе.

– Иначе? – Ван Ибо закрыл неинтересную ему ленту Чжао Лэя, вырубил телефон и уставился в окно. – Что изменилось?

– Ну, ты сейчас часто смотришь на чёрный экран пустым взглядом.

Ван Ибо едва заметно вздрогнул, оценив справедливость слов менеджера:

– Может быть, просто устал.

– Ага-а, – протянул Лю Чан, но больше вопросов задавать не стал. Он был не из тех, кто в душу лезет к людям без спроса. – О, Ибо, глянь: рекламные плакаты с фотосета Сяо Чжаня для VIDAL SASSOON повесили.

Они как раз проезжали мимо торгового центра, где размещался один из фирменных магазинов этой марки. На огромном электронном табло потоком сменялись рекламные ролики профессиональной косметики для волос, а рядом в статике зависла фотография Сяо Чжаня в красно-чёрном костюме. 

Оттенки бордового и красного лучше любого магнита притягивали взгляд и делали акцент на утончённом совершенстве модели. Сяо Чжань не улыбался, но этого и не требовалось.

 _«Если бы на земле жили боги, они бы выглядели в точности так, как Чжань-гэ,_ – Ван Ибо голодным взглядом рассматривал картинку. Официальный девиз марки VIDAL SASSOON «Я следую за тобой» на рекламной экспозиции с Сяо Чжанем выглядел для него двусмысленно. – _Какой ты у меня всё-таки красивый»._

 _«У меня»?_ – внутри больно укололо сомнением в правильности фразы. – _А могу ли я ещё тебя «своим» считать, Чжань-гэ?»_

На самом деле они не расставались. Ван Ибо гнал от себя мысли о том, что между ними всё закончилось с той ссорой. Но, они уже давно не виделись. Столько же не разговаривали.

Телефон больше не загорался именем Сяо Чжаня во входящих вызовах или сообщениях. Ван Ибо пару раз находил его номер в списке контактов телефона, но всё не решался позвонить. Тугой комок нервов, в который сейчас превратилась его душа, не перенесёт, если Сяо Чжань не ответит на звонок.

– Ты готов к интервью? Сегодняшняя журналистка пишет довольно неплохо, но известна тем, что любит подкалывать актёров и задавать сложные вопросы, – Лю Чан выдернул Ван Ибо обратно в реальность.

– А бывают другие репортёры? – хмыкнул Ван Ибо. – Они все одинаковые. На всё готовы, лишь бы сенсацию получить или какую-нибудь «тёмную» историю выведать.

– Не поспоришь, – хохотнул Лю Чан, паркуя автомобиль у студии. – В любом случае, я тебя предупредил.

– Помню, – отмахнулся Ван Ибо. – «Думать прежде, чем говорить», так?

– Именно! Всё, пошли!

## …

– Ну а сейчас давайте немного поговорим про ваш последний громкий проект – дораму «Неукротимый»! – стройная женщина средних лет сверкнула глазами в камеру.

Такой взгляд, как уже понял Ван Ибо, не предвещал ему ничего хорошего. Он внутренне подобрался и нацепил на лицо дежурную улыбку:

– Насколько я знаю, эфир имеет высокий рейтинг.

– «Высокий рейтинг»? – вытаращила глаза ведущая. – Да он буквально рвёт все шаблоны и роняет официальные сайты количеством посещений.

– Очень рад, что нашу работу оценили, – Ван Ибо сложил ладони и слегка поклонился в камеру – поблагодарил фанатов за преданность.

– Ага, оценили, – невыразительно поддакнула ведущая.

Обсуждать популярность фильма у неё не было никакого желания, но вот отношения между актёрами после завершения съёмок – другое дело:

– Сейчас съёмки уже завершены и идёт показ дорамы. Скажите, Ван Ибо, с кем-то из актёрского состава у вас сохранились тёплые отношения?

– Конечно, – уверенно кивнул Ван Ибо. – Со всеми. Мы часто встречаемся на фанмитах, иногда даже удаётся посидеть где-нибудь за кофе.

– Ну а другом вы бы кого-то из них назвали? – не унималась журналистка.

– Другом? – Ван Ибо прекрасно понял вопрос и знал ответ, который от него хотели услышать. Вот только называть любимое имя на потеху широкой публике очень не хотелось.

– Точно, – словно прочитав его мысли, ведущая многозначительно ухмыльнулась. – Я знаю, что на площадке у вас сложились весьма близкие отношения с исполнителем роли Вэй Усяня, актёром Сяо Чжанем. Что вы думаете о нём?

 _«Чёрт! Зачем же так в лоб-то?!»_ – возмутился Ван Ибо, вслух же ответил заученной фразой:

– Сяо Чжань-гэ очень опытен. Он хороший наставник и друг. Я его очень уважаю и с удовольствием поучаствовал бы вновь в совместных проектах.

Именно такую формулировку ответа на типовой вопрос о взаимоотношениях с Сяо Чжанем ему передал Лю Чан от юридического отдела студии. Дорама с пометкой «Броманс» в каждом слове требовала осторожности, иначе блюстители нравственной чистоты и «цензурщики» не оставят от них мокрого места.

Сказать-то он, конечно, сказал, но у самого одиноким волком всё внутри завыло. Он бы действительно был рад сниматься вместе, петь на одной сцене, танцевать, а ещё лучше быть не на сцене и…

 _«Так, прекращай, камера фиксирует каждый вздох»,_ – одёрнул себя Ван Ибо, когда сознание начало ускользать из реальности.

Их отношения оказались слишком хрупкими, как он сейчас понимал, и закончились из-за его глупой детской выходки. Сяо Чжань, по всей видимости, устал с ним возиться и потакать слабостям, раз так просто от него отказался.

Если им вновь предстоит сниматься вместе, как ему себя с ним вести?

Какие отношения у них сложатся?

Ван Ибо сейчас было страшно партнёру в глаза посмотреть, не говоря уже о том, чтобы извиниться первым. 

– Поня-я-ятно, – журналистка натянуто улыбнулась, разочарованная стандартным ответом. – Ну, раз он вам друг, вы наверняка знаете, что с выходом дорамы его популярность взлетела до небес?

Ван Ибо молча кивнул: он знал.

– До Сяо Чжаня сейчас совершенно невозможно достучаться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выбить время в его графике для интервью. Но! – ведущая коварно улыбнулась, – вы же знаете, что недавно группа Сяо Чжаня уехала на тренировочную базу под Пекином, чтобы посвятить себя подготовке к предстоящему концерту?

Ван Ибо вновь кивнул:

– Знаю.

Ухмылка журналистки ему определённо не нравилась.

– Так вот, мне буквально перед нашей с вами встречей передали фотографию оттуда. Взглянете? Я бы хотела, чтобы вы её прокомментировали.

Ван Ибо неосознанно подался вперёд. Держать себя в руках в ситуациях, когда речь заходила о возлюбленном, у него получалось всё хуже.

– Конечно! Давайте! – теперь его улыбка получилась по-настоящему тёплой.

– О, сколько энтузиазма, – тут же поддела его ведущая и передала лист А4. – Это негласное фото. На просторах интернета её ещё нет. 

Ван Ибо не обратил внимания на ехидство женщины – он буквально с лица сошёл, когда увидел, **что** изображено на фото, точнее **кто** изображён.

Одна-единственная фотография не самого высоко качества перевернула весь его мир. Ван Ибо показалось, что целая жизнь в один миг перед глазами пронеслась.

С фото на него смотрели две пары глаз. Первая была очень знакомой и безмерно любимой – Сяо Чжань, а вот вторая принадлежала миловидной улыбчивой девушке[16].

Пара стояла близко, касалась друг друга, широко улыбалась в камеру и выглядела очень уверенно. От фотографии веяло спокойствием, словно эти двое были давно и хорошо знакомы.

Ван Ибо девушку с фотографии не знал.

 _«Значит, с Чжань-гэ на базу поехала не только его группа»,_ – страшная для него мысль скользнула в сознание удивительно легко и как-то даже безразлично. Ван Ибо понимал, что было глупо надеяться на…

 _«А на что я надеялся?.._ – дежурная улыбка вновь вернулась на лицо. – _Чжань-гэ был прав: я ещё такой ребёнок»._

Видимо, Сяо Чжань действительно отказался от него.

_«Было бы странно, чтобы такой, как Чжань-гэ, долго оставался один»._

– Что вы можете сказать об этой фотографии? – ведущая плотоядным взглядом впилась в его лицо, ловила каждую эмоцию.

 _«Броманс бромансом,_ – мысли журналистки крупными буквами были написаны у неё на лице, _– но не зря же вас ловили на слишком интимной близости за сценой. Дайте мне ревность!»_

Только многолетняя выучка айдола позволила Ван Ибо сдержаться, чтобы не разорвать фотографию. Та, казалось, раскалёнными углями обжигала руки.

– Ну а что тут сказать? – хмыкнул в камеру Ван Ибо. – Думаю, Сяо Чжань-гэ слишком много работает.

– А? – опешила ведущая. Вовсе не такой реакции она ждала. – Много работает?

– Ага, – в улыбку Ван Ибо плеснули изрядное количество злорадства. Хотя бы от назойливой журналистки он избавится и не даст ей почём зря полоскать любимое имя. – Посмотрите сами, Сяо Чжань-гэ выглядит утомлённым и очень бледным. Он явно устал.

Ведущая удивлённо захлопала глазами и почти вырвала из рук злополучную фотографию. Несколько секунд она внимательно рассматривала изображение, а потом как-то потерянно произнесла:

– И правда…

– Ну, а я о чём говорю. Сяо Чжань-гэ за последние недели успел очень много. Вы сами сказали, что у него очень насыщенный рабочий график. А теперь ещё прибавилась подготовка к концерту группы, – Ван Ибо показательно тяжело вздохнул на камеру и покачал головой. – Сяо Чжань-гэ слишком себя нагружает.

Всё это он говорил специально на камеру, однако ничуть не кривил душой. Какого рода отношения были у пары с фотографии, ещё предстояло выяснить, но вот внешний вид Сяо Чжаня действительно настораживал.

 _«Он же нормально питается? Когда только спать успевает с такой нагрузкой? Работает на износ, если сейчас у него ещё и девушка появилась, он…_ – Ван Ибо на мгновение смежил веки, чтобы спрятать неудобное для камеры выражение. – _Черт!»_

– Фото же не правленое, так? – Ван Ибо скользнул взглядом по лицу Сяо Чжаня. Он в очередной раз заметил странный стеклянный блеск в его глазах.

– Нет, – ведущая покачала головой. – Это первичное… Мне прислали. А в чём дело? Что-то не так?

Работа работой, но, похоже, журналистка была хорошей женщиной, потому как озорство совершенно исчезло из её глаз, сменившись искренним беспокойством о самочувствии айдола.

Ван Ибо буквально видел, как та, после записи с ним, постит на официальной странице Сяо Чжаня пожелания поберечься и не болеть.

– Нет, всё хорошо, – Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся.

Однако вновь он ошибся в своих предположениях.

Ещё мгновение назад грустные глаза ведущей вновь зажглись ярким пламенем:

– О! Я знаю, Ван Ибо!

– Что знаете? – теперь настала его очередь удивлённо моргнуть.

– У меня предложение: давайте мы внесём изменения в сценарий нашей сегодняшней встречи?

– Изменения?

– Ага. Мы прямо сейчас зайдём на личную страницу Сяо Чжаня в вэйбо, и вы, Ван Ибо, напишете ему комментарий! – очень довольная своей задумкой, ведущая посмотрела поверх камеры на Лю Чана в поисках одобрения. Для любых изменений необходимо было свериться с мнением лейбла Ван Ибо.

– О чём комментарий? – Ван Ибо, казалось, за одну секунду поглупел.

Краска совершенно сошла с его лица, а сердце внутри испуганно подпрыгнуло. Он был не готов сейчас что-либо кому-либо писать, тем более Сяо Чжаню!

Ван Ибо умоляюще уставился на Лю Чана, но тот этого даже не заметил – уткнулся в планшет и что-то быстро строчил. Через пару мгновений менеджер поднял взгляд и уверенно кивнул: задумку одобрили.

Лишним пиар не будет, тем более что всё это снимают на камеру и после отредактируют под их присмотром.

Ван Ибо похолодел.

– Отлично! – ведущая радостно захлопала в ладоши. – Посмотрим, что на ваше послание ответит Сяо Чжань!

Ван Ибо с большим трудом заставил свой голос звучать ровно:

– Может, не надо в личном блоге?..

Журналистка странным взглядом скользнула по его лицу, но, не увидев в каменном выражении ничего интересного, легкомысленно вздохнула и закатила глаза:

– Ну, можно и не в блоге. Давайте на его странице на сайте агентства? Так пойдёт?

Ван Ибо понимал, что отвертеться от навязанного фансервиса не получится. В таких условиях официальная страница на сайте агентства была лучше, чем личный вэйбо.

У него тоже была подобная страница, и комментариев там хватало. Однако сам он их практически никогда не читал. За ведением такого «дневника пожеланий» следили обычно личные менеджеры знаменитости.

Что же касается Сяо Чжаня, то Ван Ибо не помнил, чтобы тот вообще когда-либо проверял написанное там.

 _«Надеюсь, я не ошибаюсь. Будет очень неудобно, если Чжань-гэ увидит мой коммент сейчас»,_ – он надеялся, что его писанина потеряется среди тысяч других.

– Хорошо. Давайте там.

– Чудно. Ну же, поторопитесь! Доставайте свой телефон и приступаем! – торопила его ведущая. – Вы пишите пока, а мы потом зачитаем на камеру, что получилось.

– Только вырежьте указание места, где это опубликуется, пожалуйста, – Ван Ибо несколькими касаниями вывел на экран нужную страницу и открыл форму для комментариев.

– А? Зачем вырезать? Пусть наши зрители посмотрят!

Ей ответил Лю Чан:

– Да, вырежьте место.

Ведущая явно расстроилась, но с представителем лейбла айдола не могла спорить:

– Ну, ладно.

– Что мне писать-то? – Ван Ибо всё никак не мог придумать текст послания.

– Что хотите, пожелания здоровья и успехов, а может просто комплимент его творчеству. Главное, чтобы послание было отправлено с вашего аккаунта!

– Понял, – отозвался Ван Ибо и вновь опустил нос в экран смартфона.

 _«Комплимент, да?»_ – он был не уверен, что у него достанет слов передать собственные чувства. Однако что-то написать было надо. 

« ** _Ван Ибо пишет:_**

**Чжань-гэ! Любые комплименты кажутся слишком пресными по сравнению с твоим мастерством и талантом! Ты прекрасен! Слишком хорош! Лицо и актёрская игра – всё на месте!**

Пальцы набивали текст.

Ван Ибо чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Если Сяо Чжань действительно прочитает его послание, ответная реакция может быть самой неожиданной. Потому Ван Ибо решил не кривить душой – написать ровно то, что думал.

Он мог бы подписаться под каждым своим словом: в профессионализме Сяо Чжаня уже давно никто не сомневался. Полная отдача работе и гармоничность созданных им образов восхищала очень многих. Сяо Чжань был мастером своего дела.

Ван Ибо вспомнил сосредоточенное выражение лица Сяо Чжаня за чтением сценария «Неукротимого» и искренние слёзы, когда его герою приходилось нелегко.

Написал:

**«Преданность работе, профессионализм и совершенство созданных образов невозможно описать словами! Это просто шквал эмоций!**

**Даже внешность соответствующая: высокий, стройный! Большие глаза! Ты совершенен во всём!»**

_«Мы расстались так по-дурацки! Совершенно на пустом месте поссорились! А ведь виноват только я. Не сдержался. Не сумел переступить через глупую детскую обиду на недомогание»,_ – их разница в возрасте всегда была для него больной темой.

Ван Ибо тихонько хмыкнул и дописал:

**«Несмотря на то, что он родился в 91, если кто-то скажет, что он рождён в 97, люди тотчас же поверят в это!! Время не имеет силы над ним! Он действительно образец для подражания!!!»**

_«Пусть мы и расстались, надо перед ним извиниться за своё поведение. Даже если Чжань-гэ уже встречается с той девушкой…_ – ему пришлось губу закусить, чтобы прогнать из глаз неприятный зуд. Мысль он так и не смог закончить. – _Надо будет вечером ему позвонить»._

Ван Ибо облизал саднящую губу: звонить было страшно.

Страшно, если Сяо Чжань не возьмёт трубку.

 _«А ведь я тоже тогда трубку не взял…»_ – Ван Ибо очень захотелось отвесить себе подзатыльник. На душе стало тошно.

_«Может, написать? Извиниться и…»_

_«И что?_ – взгляд невольно скользнул по фотографии из тренировочной базы студии. – _Что я теперь-то от него могу хотеть?»_

Ван Ибо чувствовал, как внутри всё сильнее разгорается тоскливый огонёк. Пока его удавалось сдерживать, но очень скоро, как только он останется один, унять собственную горечь быстро не получится.

Он понимал, что писать послание с извинениями тоже не будет. Если Сяо Чжань по каким-то причинам на него не ответит, он, Ван Ибо, себя поедом съест от досады и разочарования. В последние дни телефон стал его постоянным молчаливым спутником. Но теперь хотя бы стало ясно, почему тот не показывал признаков жизни.

 _«Чёрт!_ – Ван Ибо тихонько выругался и стёр с экрана случайные иероглифы. – _Остаются только съёмки_ _DayDayUp_ _на будущей неделе. Там мы встретимся»._

Ничего, он потерпит ещё немного, а как только увидит Сяо Чжаня, сразу извинится и пожелает ему больше заботиться о себе.

Ван Ибо решительно кивнул собственным мыслям и чуть улыбнулся. Сейчас он был очень благодарен их продюсирующим компаниям за давно составленный и утверждённый график совместных мероприятий. Шоу, передач, фанмитов и интервью было действительно много. Они увидятся ещё не раз. Пусть теперь всё будет иначе, но он хотя бы сможет восстановить между ними дружеские отношения. 

_«А если Чжань-гэ на меня смотреть теперь откажется?.. Нет! Не может такого быть!»_ – Ван Ибо поспешил отогнать от себя упаднические мысли. Если так пойдёт и дальше, он себя в депрессию вгонит!

Он надолго задумался, потому ведущая нетерпеливо спросила:

– Вы закончили писать?

– Нет ещё. Сейчас. Ещё одну фразу допишу, – Ван Ибо стряхнул с себя оцепенение.

Он совершенно забыл, где находится и что делает: _«Вполне возможно, что моё нынешнее послание Сяо Чжань всё же прочитает. Надеюсь, что прочитает. Так будет проще извиниться. Может, даже получится помириться быстрее?»_

Журналистка продолжала сверлить его нетерпеливым взглядом, потому Ван Ибо поспешил закончить сообщение:

« **Я хочу идти вслед за учителем Сяо, продолжать учиться у него и совершенствоваться вместе с ним! Надеюсь, у нас ещё будут совместные проекты! Буду рад работать с ним снова!**

**Сяо Чжань-гэ также очень хорош в танцах! Будет здорово, если нам удастся потанцевать в будущем!**

**Я не сказал ничего про его голос, про пение! Да разве же нужно про это говорить?! Сяо Чжань-гэ идеален во всём… Никто не сможет сравниться с ним!»**

**17.07.2019 15:24**

_«И… отправить»,_ – Ван Ибо довольно вздохнул и передал телефон в руки ведущей:

– Вот. Теперь закончил.

Журналистка выхватила у него телефон из рук и с глупой улыбкой принялась читать. Ван Ибо на мгновение показалось, что он услышал раздражающий тоненький фанатский писк.

– В-а-а-а-а! Какая прелесть! – женщина подняла на него сияющий взгляд. – Вам действительно нравится Сяо Чжань?! Я вижу это в каждой строчке!!

Ван Ибо подавился глотком воздуха и закашлялся: _«Неужели всё настолько очевидно?»_

– Мы стали хорошими друзьями на съёмках «Неукротимого», – он с трудом отдышался и поспешил нацепить на лицо дежурную улыбку.

– А что вам больше всего нравится в Сяо Чжане, – ведущая продолжала его подначивать. После написанного сообщения она ни за что не поверит, что между ними только дружба!

– Я же всё написал. И, заметьте, достаточно подробно, – к этому Ван Ибо уже был готов.

Однако журналистка не собиралась отступать:

– Ну, кроме написанного? Есть что-нибудь, что вас восхищает в друге сильнее остального?

Прежде чем ответить, он серьёзно задумался. Было проще сейчас что-нибудь сказать, чем отмалчиваться и продолжать нагнетать интерес к этой теме.

– Сяо Чжань-гэ хорошо одевается. У него прекрасный стиль и вкус, – наконец выдал он.

– О, даже так? – расплылась в улыбке ведущая. – Не вызывает ли это у вас желания проконсультироваться с ним наедине?

– Мне точно нужно брать с него пример, – хмыкнул Ван Ибо, закрывая тему. Теперь, когда у Сяо Чжаня, возможно, появилась девушка, надо постараться прекратить мусолить BL-тему между ними.

– У вас потому так много похожей одежды? – хитро прищурилась ведущая. Намёков она, судя по всему, совершенно не понимала.

– Похожей одежды? – вежливо уточнил Ван Ибо. Он вдруг вспомнил, почему не любил журналистов.

– Одинаковой, – шипперское ликование, наконец, вырвалось на свободу. – У меня скопилась куча фото, где вы в одинаковой одежде запечатлены. Я, конечно, понимаю, что это всё дорогие популярные бренды, но ни за что не поверю, что это вышло у вас случайно!

Ван Ибо спокойно выслушал жаркий поток фанатских бредней от известной, казалось бы, ведущей и спокойно ответил:

– Вы верно заметили, что это всё очень известные бренды. Наши с Сяо Чжанем стилисты, насколько я знаю, давние знакомые и поддерживают дружеские отношения. Случайно это у нас выходит или нет, но одежду «на выход» мы подбираем не сами.

Ведущая немедленно сникла:

– О, я поняла.

# 19.07.2019. Пятница

## День

Следующие два дня получились очень насыщенными.

У него близился эфир танцевального шоу PRODUCE101. В этом сезоне передачи Ван Ибо был одним из наставников.

Больше всего на свете он любил танцевать, потому привык проводить много времени в репетиционном зале. Музыка, движения, драйв и пластика собственного тела – он мог часами отрабатывать танец.

Вот только нынешние подопечные не разделяли его увлечённости. Участницы PRODUCE101 начали капризничать и жаловаться уже через полчаса после начала репетиции. Приходилось их постоянно подбадривать и мотивировать. Он старался обходиться с девушками мягко, но внутри кипел негодованием: _«Интересно, как они собираются стать айдолами, если не желают трудиться?»_

Ван Ибо никак не мог взять в толк, отчего все вокруг считали, будто его жизнь полна пышных вечеринок, громких премьер и фанатского восхищения.

– Гэгэ сегодня зверствует, – заканючила одна из девушек. – Давайте сделаем небольшой перерыв? Хотя бы минут на 10?

– Ещё и 20 минут не прошло с последней передышки. Нам надо закончить отработку этого танца и выучить новые движения для финального шоу, – Ван Ибо собрал полотенцем пот с лица и укоризненно взглянул в капризное лицо девицы.

– Мы всё это знаем, гэгэ, – поддержала подругу другая участница, – но вы к нам слишком строги. Мы не можем работать в вашем темпе. Мы всё-таки не профессиональные танцоры.

 _«Такие милые в кадре и совершенно невыносимые в жизни»,_ – Ван Ибо тряхнул головой от досады.

Ему придётся уступить их капризам: девушки были набраны не им и являлись официальными участницами шоу. Следовательно, заставить их работать насильно он не мог.

– У вас 5 минут. После мы работаем без перерывов час, – он обозначил свои условия.

Девушки жалобно застонали, но спорить не решились. Он и вздохнуть не успел, как они шумной гурьбой вымелись из зала.

Ван Ибо открыл дополнительное окно для проветривания зала и плюхнулся на стул возле пульта.

Телефон призывно мигнул уведомлением.

Ван Ибо разблокировал экран и прошел по предложенной ссылке в вэйбо.

На него с экрана глядел совершенно измотанный Сяо Чжань. Бледный, с покрасневшими усталостью глазами и осунувшимся лицом.

Под фотографиями стояла подпись: «Наконец, закончились репетиции. Завтра домой! В этот раз мы постарались ради вас: шоу XNINE обещает быть ярким!»

 _«Какое нафиг «яркое шоу», Чжань-гэ, если ты выглядишь хуже ожившего трупа?!»_ – Ван Ибо нахмурился. Беспокойство за близкого человека не оставляло его.

В течение двух последних дней он усиленно ковырялся в вэйбо в поисках информации о девушке Сяо Чжаня. Однако ничего даже близко похожего найти не сумел. Это сбивало с толку, ведь на интервью ему показали реальную фотографию. Он был совершенно уверен, что то был не фотошоп.

Сердце в его груди потихоньку ликовало, но Ван Ибо старался не поддаваться радости. Если он сейчас даст себе расслабиться, потом будет ещё больнее принять правду. То фото действительно могло быть не случайным.

 _«Как увижу, непременно выскажусь по поводу твоей рабочей нагрузки, Чжань-гэ! Зачем доводить себя до такого состояния?!»_ – Ван Ибо мысленно поставил себе пометку.

За время их разлуки таких пометок с грифом «важно» скопилось приличное количество.

 _«Хорошо, что вы поедете домой завтра, Чжань-гэ. Отдохни сегодня хорошенько»,_ – он погладил фотографию и заблокировал телефон. Будет неловко, если девушки застанут его за разглядыванием блога Сяо Чжаня.

## Вечер

– О, друг мой, ты сегодня в ударе! – Чжоу Исюань[17] повис на плече Ван Ибо.

– Ты давно с нами не репетировал! – поддержал партнёра по команде Чо Сынён.

– Ага, простите меня, – Ван Ибо тепло улыбнулся старым друзьям. – Рабочий график совершенно драконовский.

Они давно друг друга знали, потому не считали нужным сдерживать эмоции. Между участниками UNIQ всегда были тёплые отношения. Каждый из них параллельно работе в группе был задействован ещё в нескольких проектах разной направленности, потому репетиции, концерты, записи треков и клипов совершались по строгому расписанию.

В ближайшее время у UNIQ не планировалось выступлений или каких-то иных грандиозных планов, потому сегодняшняя репетиция проводилась скорее для поддержания командного духа и общей идеи, чем для отработки танцевальных номеров.

– Наша главная звезда слишком высоко летает! – Ким Сонджун заливисто рассмеялся и ткнул в бок смутившегося Ван Ибо.

– Не так уж и высоко, – буркнул тот, потирая ушибленное место. – Просто вырваться к вам с работы практически невозможно.

– Лучше не напоминай, брат! Мы тебе ещё прошлую вечеринку не простили, когда ты нас продинамил не-пойми-по-каким-причинам! – Чжоу Исюань плотнее сжал руку на шее Ван Ибо, словно хотел придушить провинившегося.

 _«Я в тот вечер с Чжань-гэ был, брат»,_ – Ван Ибо и под страхом смерти бы не признался, почему проигнорировал приглашение партнёров по команде:

– Прости! В следующий раз непременно исправлюсь.

– Ну, так давайте сегодня этот «следующий раз» и организуем! – Чо Сынён широко ухмыльнулся. – Тренер нас всё равно через полчаса отпустит.

– Точно! Давайте завалимся в ближайший бар! – Ким Сонджун оглянулся на часы в углу зала. – Полдевятого вечера! Время детское! Да и завтра суббота, можно будет подольше поспать. Если конечно у нашей «Конфетки» не намечен бурный рабочий день!

Парни покатились со смеху, а Ван Ибо мучительно покраснел. Это его прозвище оказалось удивительно прилипчивым. Ему бы разозлиться на подколку, но на своих друзей из группы он злиться не умел. Кроме того, завтра у него действительно был выходной.

 _«Чжань-гэ сегодня тоже отдыхает. Ничего же не случится, если я с ребятами потусуюсь?_ – Ван Ибо почувствовал как плотный комок его нервов потихоньку разматывается. – _Сегодня можно отдохнуть»._

– Нет, завтра ничего нет. Так что можно… – начал было он.

– Ибо! Выруби свой телефон! – недовольный тренер заглянул к ним из «пульта» студии. – Он надрывается уже минут двадцать! Трезвонит не переставая!

– О, простите. Сейчас выключу! – Ван Ибо поменялся в лице и со всех ног кинулся к собственной сумке.

По графику у него сегодня был «танцевальный» день: сперва с участницами PRODUCE101, потом с собственной группой. Так что вечером ему никто не должен был звонить. Единственным объяснением столь назойливых звонков было непредвиденное обстоятельство.

 _«Что-то случилось!»_ – Ван Ибо почувствовал, как по спине мурашками холодный пот скатился.

Он так спешил, что едва не грохнулся, споткнувшись о порог комнаты.

Его телефон действительно разрывался.

Экран высветил один из номеров лейбла.

 _«С работы? Странно. Может, какие-то срочные изменения в расписании?»_ – беспокойство Ван Ибо немного улеглось: такое периодически случалось.

Он принял вызов:

– Алло?

Совершенно замученный голос с явными паническими интонациями заголосил ему прямо в ухо:

– Ван Ибо! Это вы? Наконец-то я дозвонился!!! Это менеджер Яо Линь!

– Да, это я, – Ван Ибо убавил громкость динамика при вызове и пока рылся в своей памяти, силясь вспомнить, откуда знает это имя.

 _«Чёрт! Это же личный менеджер Чжань-гэ!»_ – Ван Ибо посмотрел на собственный телефон так, словно в темном экране приведение увидел.

– Что случилось, Яо Линь-гэ? – он с трудом заставил голос не дрожать.

– Вы же помните меня, да? Я работаю с Сяо Чжанем! Мы встречались несколько раз на съёмках «Неукротимого»! – в голосе на другом конце ясно слышалось облегчение.

– Да, помню, – Ван Ибо непонятно зачем кивнул телефону. – Что произошло? Вы звоните так поздно.

Нехорошее предчувствие комом встало у него в горле.

– Ван Ибо, простите меня за беспокойство!! – судя по скачущей громкости голоса, Яо Линь ему кланялся. – Простите меня, простите!

Ван Ибо понимал, что менеджеру Сяо Чжаня позвонить ему поздно вечером было очень сложно, потому поспешил успокоить собеседника:

– Всё хорошо. Не переживайте. Что у вас случилось всё-таки? С Чжань-гэ всё хорошо?

– А-а-а! Я, собственно, по этому поводу и звоню, – на другом конце несколько замялись.

Сердце Ван Ибо пропустило удар.

– Ван Ибо, простите, что спрашиваю, но скажите, у вас с А-Чжанем что-то случилось?

Ван Ибо опешил от подобного обращения менеджера к Сяо Чжаню, а потом он вспомнил, что Яо Линь сильно старше. Видимо, по этой причине ласковое прозвище прозвучало естественно.

– В последние пару дней мы не общались. Так что, нет, ничего не случилось, – Ван Ибо не стал уточнять, что они поссорились больше недели назад. Вряд ли это относится к делу. – Почему вы спрашиваете?

– Ничего такого! Не переживайте… просто А-Чжань… – Яо Линь снова замялся, шумно вздохнул и попробовал ещё раз. – Это всё А-Чжань… он… тут такое…

– Что происходит, чёрт возьми?! – вспылил Ван Ибо. От нерешительности менеджера его то в жар, то в холод бросало. – Объясните нормально!

– Простите! Простите меня! – на том конце вновь принялись кланяться. – А-Чжань сегодня сильно перебрал. Я отвёз его домой, но он отказывается подниматься к себе в квартиру… и помочь себе не даёт. Говорит, что не пойдёт туда снова.

С каждым словом Яо Линя глаза Ван Ибо расширялись всё больше. Они буквально на лоб полезли от удивления. Вид у него, судя по всему, был тот ещё: _«Чжань-гэ напился? Он же не особенно любит алкоголь!»_

– Как так вышло-то? Почему он вообще пил? – все мысли в его голове перемешались. Он ляпнул первое, что пришло на ум.

– О, мы всей командой отмечали окончание репетиций и день рождения младшего директора, – Яо Линь зачем-то принялся оправдываться. – А-Чжань много работал в последние дни, видимо, поэтому так быстро вырубился. Вот только я никогда не видел, чтобы он столько пил…

Яо Линь замолчал, будто ждал, что его сейчас ругать начнут. Однако Ван Ибо молчал, потому он продолжил:

– В общем, А-Чжань напился очень быстро. Но вместо того, чтобы завалиться спать, он схватил свою сумку и пошёл к машинам. Мне больших трудов стоило его догнать, – теперь на Сяо Чжаня откровенно жаловались. – А-Чжань сказал, что поедет домой. Отговорить мне его не удалось. Представляете, Ван Ибо, он собирался в таком состоянии за руль сесть!! Сам я не пью, поэтому решил уступить и привёз его обратно в Пекин! Но теперь он отказывается выходить из машины. Я предлагал отвезти его в гостиницу, если он домой идти не хочет, но он не даёт мне даже завести машину! Ван Ибо, простите меня, я совсем с ним измучился. Поэтому решил позвонить вам. Ваш телефон я у А-Чжаня взял, простите меня…

– Позвонить мне? – Ван Ибо с трудом верил в то, что слышал. – Почему решили позвонить именно мне?

 _«Почему не позвонили его девушке?»_ – вопрос вертелся на языке, но озвучивать неприятную фразу язык наотрез отказывался.

На другом конце молчали довольно долго.

С каждой секундой нервозность Ван Ибо всё увеличивалась.

– Да говорите вы уже?! – он почти прокричал это в телефон. Слепая, сумасшедшая и совершенно невозможная надежда ярким пламенем сжигала изнутри.

У него было такое ощущение, что следующие слова менеджера Сяо Чжаня могут либо убить его, либо воскресить из его полумёртвого состояния: « _Может, Чжань-гэ хотел меня увидеть?»_

Яо Линь снова шумно вздохнул:

– А-Чжань очень пьян, понимаете, Ван Ибо, – он словно за ребёнка извинялся. – Он… А-Чжань говорит, что без вас не сдвинется с места, в машине ночевать будет.

Ван Ибо ушам своим не поверил: _«Без меня?!»_

Сердце в его груди с ума сошло. Оно то пыталось через горло выскочить, то в пятки билось, чтобы он перестал на месте стоять и уже что-либо предпринял.

– Понял, – Ван Ибо не верил своему голосу, потому решил ограничиться парой кратких фраз. – Скоро буду.

Он сбросил вызов и совершенно ошалевшим взглядом уставился на телефон. Счастливая улыбка расползлась по лицу.

– Ва-а-а-у, – выдохнули за спиной. – Если ты так девушкам улыбаешься, неудивительно, что у тебя столько фанатов.

Ван Ибо резко обернулся. В дверях смежной с «пультом» раздевалки маячили четыре любопытные физиономии. Раздался звук фотосъёмки. Ван Ибо вздрогнул и покосился на тренера. Тот давил лыбу, без зазрения совести фотографируя айдола.

– Вы чего это здесь?.. – Ван Ибо непонимающе уставился на друзей.

– Ну, рассказывай! – Чо Сынён накинулся на него с вопросами. – Кто она такая?

Остальные не заставили себя ждать – обступили его со всех сторон.

Ван Ибо насилу вырвался от них:

– Простите, мне пора. Я вас покидаю. Появилось срочное дело.

– Эй! Мы же запланировали поход в бар! – Ким Сонджун весьма ощутимо заехал ему в плечо кулаком. – Ты опять нас бросаешь?!

– Хотя бы скажи, как её зовут? – хохотнул Ли Вэньхань.

Ему в спину прилетели подколки и заливистый смех, но Ван Ибо уже ни на что вокруг не обращал внимания. Он схватил свою сумку и без душа, как был, в тренировочной форме, выскочил из зала: _«Хорошо, что я сегодня на байке. Без пробок до квартиры Чжань-гэ ехать не больше двадцати минут»._

## ***

Он издалека увидел припаркованный у подъезда серебристый внедорожник продюсерской компании. Лю Чан возил его на таком же, только чёрного цвета.

Ван Ибо остановился рядом и снял шлем. К нему навстречу с водительского сиденья вышел коренастый мужчина средних лет.

– Ван Ибо, вы быстро добрались, спасибо, – Яо Линь облегчённо вздохнул и поклонился.

– Мгм. Как Чжань-гэ? – Ван Ибо заглянул в тонированное окно, но никого не увидел.

На улице было слишком темно, в машине – тоже.

– Сидит на заднем сидении. Я ему сказал, что вы приедете, но он никак не отреагировал, – менеджер удручённо покачал головой. – Наверх подниматься или в гостиницу ехать он всё ещё отказывается. Я уже даже не знаю, что делать.

Ван Ибо молча кивнул и открыл заднюю дверь джипа.

Сяо Чжань обнаружился сразу. С ногами на кожаном сиденье, бледный как смерть, но с пьяным румянцем на щеках, он бессмысленным взглядом сверлил пустоту перед собой. На звук открывающейся двери Сяо Чжань никак не отреагировал.

– Чжань-гэ? – тихонько позвал Ван Ибо.

Сяо Чжань медленно моргнул.

– Может, он просто заснул? Давайте его отнесём наверх и всё? – Яо Линь выглядел не лучше своего подопечного.

– Нет, он не спит. Глаза открытые, – Ван Ибо слабо улыбнулся. Несмотря ни на что, он был счастлив видеть Сяо Чжаня, даже вот такого – совершенно невменяемого.

Яо Линь вновь принялся жаловаться:

– А-Чжань в последние десять дней будто с цепи сорвался. Совершенно не бережёт себя и никого не слушает. Заставил агентство полностью перекроить его график, передвинул съёмки, которые были запланированы на конец месяца, на выходные, а остальные дни забил встречами так, что времени на сон и еду совершенно не осталось. Он за последние трое суток спал от силы часа четыре.

– А что агентство? Почему они вообще разрешили ему изменить расписание? – Ван Ибо почувствовал, что закипает гневом. Вот только никак не мог понять, кого выбрать объектом своей злости.

Яо Линь не нашёлся с ответом, только почесал затылок.

Ван Ибо метнул в его сторону яростный взгляд, но сразу же заставил себя расслабиться. Менеджер был совершенно не при чём. Да и продюсерскую контору понять было не сложно: чем больше айдол работает, тем больший приносит доход.

Он вновь тихонько позвал:

– Чжань-гэ, ты слышишь меня?

Отклика в этот раз было ещё меньше. Сяо Чжань, похоже, действительно спал с открытыми глазами.

– Ван Ибо, что нам делать, – робко спросил Яо Линь, – если он даже на вас не будет реагировать?

– Не переживайте, всё будет хорошо, – Ван Ибо ободряюще улыбнулся менеджеру и влез в машину.

– Чжань-гэ, очнись, – он легко коснулся щеки любимого. – Это я.

Сяо Чжань вздрогнул от прикосновения, перевёл на него блестящий пустой взгляд, но ничего не сказал.

 _«С твоими глазами что-то действительно не так, Чжань-гэ?»_ – Ван Ибо не на шутку забеспокоился. Получалось, что на фотографиях ему не показалось.

– Чжань-гэ, мы идём домой. Пойдёшь сам или мне тебя понести на руках, как принцессу? – он ласково улыбнулся в пьяное лицо.

– Домой? – Сяо Чжань впервые подал голос. Тот прозвучал глухо, безжизненно. – Домой вместе с Бо?

Ван Ибо обрадованно кивнул. Он так соскучился по этому милому обращению.

– Пойдём, – Сяо Чжань неуверенно качнулся на сидении и упал бы. Ван Ибо в последнее мгновение поддержал его под локоть.

– Сколько же ты выпил, Чжань-гэ? – Ван Ибо выбрался из машины сам и почти на руках вытащил Сяо Чжаня.

– Не знаю, – тот покачнулся на нетвёрдых ногах и прижался теснее к нему. – Много. Вот, даже ты снишься.

– О, очухался? – Яо Линь обрадованно вздохнул. – А-Чжань, ты как?

Сяо Чжань своего менеджера словно не слышал. Он поднял осоловевший взгляд на Ван Ибо, потянулся к его лицу.

Тот поймал горячую ладонь в свою и прижал к своей щеке. Сам бы Сяо Чжань промахнулся.

– Я не снюсь тебе, пьяница, – Ван Ибо тихонько хихикнул. – Давай же, переставляй ноги сам. Иначе на руках понесу. Так и знай!

Он знал, как сильно смущался Сяо Чжань от подобных перспектив, потому решил воспользоваться нечестным приёмом, чтобы заставить его двигаться. 

– Как в «Неукротимом»? – Сяо Чжань сдавленно хмыкнул, но шагнул по направлению к входу в дом достаточно уверенно.

Ван Ибо с трудом сдержал смех, вспомнив эпизод со съёмок дорамы, где Сяо Чжань настолько сильно смутился прописанному в сюжете поведению их героев, что даже сбежал с площадки. В сценарии было написано, что Лань Ванцзи должен взять на руки раненого Вэй Усяня и отнести того на постоялый двор. Однако Сяо Чжань с большим трудом и совершенно алыми щеками разрешил понести себя только на спине. И никак иначе!

– Именно так, как было прописано в сценарии, – пригрозил Ван Ибо. – Ты же помнишь, да?

– Ага, – захихикал Сяо Чжань.

 _«Прелесть»,_ – довольно улыбнулся Ван Ибо на пьяного партнёра и обратился к Яо Линю:

– Давайте поднимемся наверх. У вас есть ключи?

– Только от внешней двери, – покачал головой менеджер.

– Ничего, открывайте её. Сейчас найду ключи от квартиры.

Пока Яо Линь возился со сложным замком входной двери, Ван Ибо достал из кармана свой собственный ключ от квартиры Сяо Чжаня. Они обменялись ими в самую первую ночь, которую провели вместе.

– Чжань-гэ, пойдём наверх, – Ван Ибо закинул руку пьяного Сяо Чжаня себе на плечо.

На самый верхний этаж они добрались без приключений, но ключ от квартиры Ван Ибо пришлось отдать менеджеру, так как Сяо Чжань повис на нём безвольным кулем и отказывался двигаться сам.

– Что здесь произошло… – растерялся Ван Ибо, едва вошёл в знакомую гостиную.

– М? А что такое? – Яо Линь удивлённо покосился на него, включил свет.

– Нет, ничего, – Ван Ибо решил, что сейчас не время комментировать изменения в атмосфере квартиры.

 _«Чжань-гэ, тебе придётся объясниться»,_ – он посмотрел в умиротворённое лицо Сяо Чжаня.

В обстановке совершенно ничего не изменилось с последнего раза, когда он был здесь. Комната была безупречной с точки зрения интерьерной целостности и композиции, однако оттого выглядела ещё более жуткой.

Квартира Сяо Чжаня всегда была идеальной, как с глянцевой обложки: в ней не было тепла. Сейчас же она превратилась в настоящий музей!

Стерильный, чистый, опрятный музей!

Даже тени того, что здесь живет человек, не было.

 _«Разве что бирок с подписями экспонатов нет»,_ – посетовал Ван Ибо.

Все предметы лежали строго на своих местах, но даже смутной тени тепла в доме не чувствовалось.

Ван Ибо с нежностью посмотрел на задремавшего Сяо Чжаня: _«Ты поэтому домой идти не хотел?»_

Если Сяо Чжань его по-прежнему любит, как хотело верить сердце, значит фраза «Отвези меня домой» пунктом назначения имела в виду вовсе не собственную квартиру Сяо Чжаня, а его, Ван Ибо, апартаменты. Именно его жилище они в последнее время называли «домом».

Ван Ибо глупо улыбался собственным мыслям, пока укладывал на кровать и стягивал кроссовки с бесчувственного Сяо Чжаня.

Только после этого он обернулся к менеджеру:

– Спасибо вам, что позвонили мне. Я останусь с Чжань-гэ до утра. Вдруг ему станет плохо.

– О, правда? Здорово! – обрадовался измученный менеджер. – Тогда я поеду домой.

– Конечно. Хорошей дороги, – Ван Ибо проводил его в прихожую. – У Чжань-гэ есть работа завтра?

– Да, – обречённо кивнул менеджер. – У него интервью в 11:00 и съёмки дорамы с 15:00. Но там, вроде бы, недолго. 

Ван Ибо расстроился, он рассчитывал подольше побыть с любимым:

– Понял. Я разбужу его.

– Угу. Если что, звоните. Держите меня в курсе, пожалуйста. У А-Чжаня, видимо, завтра будет жутчайшее похмелье, так что я привезу утром чего-нибудь от головной боли.

– Да уж, – хмыкнул Ван Ибо, – лишним не будет.

– Ну а вы, Ван Ибо, разве завтра не заняты?

– Нет, у меня выходной. Поезжайте, Яо Линь-гэ. Мы справимся.

– Хорошо. Доброй вам ночи.

Едва за менеджером закрылась дверь, Ван Ибо вернулся к кровати Сяо Чжаня. Тот, слава богам, спокойно спал, развалившись на кровати звездой.

Ван Ибо некоторое время любовался любимым, а после принялся стягивать с него одежду и кутать в одеяло.

Сяо Чжань почти не протестовал, только тихонько постанывал в его руках.

– Чжань-гэ, пить хочешь?

– Угу, – тот вяло качнул головой и тут же поморщился.

Напившись воды и отогревшись под одеялом, Сяо Чжань вновь затих. Ван Ибо долго сидел рядом с ним на кровати и всё никак не мог заставить себя оторвать взгляд от осунувшегося лица.

Сяо Чжань был совершенно беспомощен. Нездоровая бледность покрывала кожу и выглядела подозрительно яркой на фоне пьяного румянца.

 _«Надо бы сходить в душ»,_ – Ван Ибо вспомнил, что после тренировки так и не успел освежиться.

## …

 _«Сейчас у нас есть замечательная возможность помириться,_ – он подставил тело по тёплые водяные струи и прикрыл глаза. – _Но Чжань-гэ пьян, потому вряд ли поймёт, если я перед ним извинюсь»._

Ван Ибо осознавал, что поступает неправильно, оставаясь в доме человека, с которым совсем недавно расстался. Однако бросить одного Сяо Чжаня в таком состоянии он просто не мог, да и не хотел. 

_«Вполне может случиться, что утром Чжань-гэ меня погонит прочь,_ – неприятные мысли остудили радость от долгожданной встречи. – _Будет неприятно, конечно, но надо как-то успеть сказать, что думаю, до той поры»_.

 _«Вот ведь… у меня нет с собой сменной одежды,_ – посетовал Ван Ибо, насухо вытирая тело. – _Придётся позаимствовать что-нибудь из шкафа Чжань-гэ»._

Они встречались недолго и всегда Сяо Чжань ночевал у него дома, потому на квартире самого Сяо Чжаня вещей Ван Ибо не было.

В шкаф с личными вещами лезть не пришлось. На тумбе около ванной обнаружилась стопка чистой выглаженной одежды.

 _«Домработница принесла?»_ – образ Сяо Чжаня с утюгом в руках в его сознании как-то не складывался.

Лёгкие шорты и свободная футболка идеально ему подошли, а вот белья поблизости не оказалось.

 _«Ладно, обойдусь. Всё равно спать ложиться», –_ решил Ван Ибо и направился к спальне Сяо Чжаня.

Нет, укладываться с ним в одну кровать он не собирался. Просто хотел проверить, как тот себя чувствует, и взять подушку с одеялом. Диван в гостиной вполне подходил, чтобы немного подремать.

Однако усталость и некоторая сонливость распаренного в душе тела немедленно слетели с него, едва он услышал приглушённые стоны из спальни.

 _«Проклятие, ему стало плохо?»_ – Ван Ибо, не помня себя от беспокойства, резко распахнул дверь комнаты.

Стонал Сяо Чжань действительно мучительно, но вовсе не потому, что плохо себя чувствовал.

Одеяло смятым комом валялось на полу, рядом с ним лежали и обе подушки, а вот сам Сяо Чжань полусидел на кровати и в пьяном угаре пытался мастурбировать.

Подрагивающие пальцы мяли напряжённую плоть. Голову Сяо Чжань откинул на изголовье, глаза плотно смежил. С приоткрытых губ срывались сдавленные стоны и неразборчивые слова:

– Бо… Ибо… мой Бо… ммм… я так хочу тебя… Ибо… ах…

У Ван Ибо дыхание перехватило от развернувшейся перед ним картины. В паху немедленно разгорелся пожар, рот наполнился слюной. Он с трудом сглотнул и приблизился вплотную:

– Чжань-гэ, ты проснулся? Как себя чувствуешь?

Сяо Чжань резво вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. С кончика его члена сорвалась густая капля, в ответ на нежную улыбку Ван Ибо.

– Бо? Это ты?

– Ага. Я, – Ван Ибо медленно опустился на край кровати, коснулся тыльной стороной ладони обнажённого бедра возлюбленного. – Ты куда бельё дел, негодник?

– Не знаю. А оно на мне вообще было? – Сяо Чжань вялым взглядом обвёл комнату. – О, я на своей квартире…

 _«Ни разу не слышал, чтобы Чжань-гэ это место «домом» называл»_ , – улыбка буквально приклеилась к лицу Ван Ибо.

Всё внутри ликовало и пело счастьем. Он ошибся, Сяо Чжань не забыл его, не бросил!

Это всё сплошное недоразумение!

– Значит, это всё сон? – расстроенно произнёс Сяо Чжань. – Я же был на базе с ребятами. Как сюда-то попал? Да и откуда тебе здесь взяться, Бо? Ты же бросил меня…

– Что? – Ван Ибо едва удар не хватил, голос сорвался на крик. – Бросил? Я? Тебя?

– Эй-эй! – немедленно нахмурился Сяо Чжань, – Не кричи так... Голова болит…

Ван Ибо так и застыл с открытым ртом. Сердце стучало как бешеное, а частое дыхание вырывалось чуть ли не с рычанием. Вот такого он точно никак не ожидал. Он места себе не находил всё это время, уже успел смириться со всеми возможными препятствиями и сложностями на пути к прощению Сяо Чжаня, а тот, оказывается, всё это время считал, что это ОН, ВАН ИБО, ЕГО БРОСИЛ?!

_«Как такое вообще может быть?»_

Однако совершенно пьяному Сяо Чжаню до его душевных метаний дела не было.

Ван Ибо почти с ужасом наблюдал, как любимый тянется к нему:

– Э-эй, Бо-из-сна, ты же реальный не возненавидишь меня, если я воспользуюсь случаем?

Губы Сяо Чжаня сложились в одну из самых распутных улыбок, которую ему доводилось видеть.

Горячая ладонь коснулась его груди, скользнула ниже, а мягкий голос очень сладко прошептал:

– Я так хочу коснуться тебя. Можно же, да? 

Ван Ибо почувствовал, как мир вокруг него взорвался миллиардами звёзд и весь их свет соединился в одном человеке – пьяном, возбуждённом и сумасшедше сексуальном возлюбленном.

Он перехватил ладонь Сяо Чжаня на своей груди и опустил её ниже, как раз туда, где под тканью шорт билось его собственное возбуждение.

– Ох, какой твёрдый, – Сяо Чжань закусил губу.

Ван Ибо склонился ближе, выпил его сладкий стон. Поцелуй сильно отдавал алкоголем, но конкретно в этот момент это было совершенно неважно. Сяо Чжань принадлежал ему.

Кошмар последних 10 дней потихоньку тонул в сладких прикосновениях и тихом шёпоте.

– Ты из душа, Бо? Такой потрясающий, – Сяо Чжань притягивал его всё ближе к себе. – Этот сон такой яркий. Я даже твоё тепло могу чувствовать.

– Я не сон, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо впился поцелуем в изгиб шеи любимого, его руки скользили по обнажённому телу, легко оглаживали соски, касались напряженной плоти.

– Конечно, сон… ох… – убежденно кивнул Сяо Чжань, – Реальному тебе я уже надоел… ммм, да, коснись так ещё раз… ты на меня даже смотреть уже не хочешь… не отвечаешь… а так, во сне, ты… ах!

– Чушь, Чжань-гэ! Это полная чушь, слышишь?! – Ван Ибо готов был расплакаться от беспомощности.

Они оба загнали себя в угол переживаниями, напридумывали всякого и тихо страдали, упиваясь собственной болью, вместо того, чтобы сесть и поговорить. Это было так глупо!

– Какой ты красивый… – рот Сяо Чжаня продолжал перемешивать сладкие постанывания с не слишком связанными мыслями. – Моё совершенство. Позволь мне коснуться тебя тоже, Бо. Я так хочу тебя почувствовать.

Горячая ладонь Сяо Чжаня забралась под его футболку, огладила нежную кожу у пояса шорт, потянулась ниже.

Ван Ибо глухо застонал от прикосновений и впился новым поцелуем в губы любимого. От неестественного жара и мягкости у него закружилась голова. Ван Ибо почувствовал, как из сознания испаряется последняя здравая мысль – напоминание, что Сяо Чжань сильно пьян.

– Позволь мне, Бо, прошу тебя. Пусти к себе, – Сяо Чжань как заведённый молил его.

Обжигающе горячие ладони блуждали по его бёдрам, мяли и чуть царапали. Они просили близости.

– Конечно, – Ван Ибо стянул с себя шорты и сдёрнул футболку. – У нас давно не было… ммм!.. потерпи немного, Чжань-гэ… ах!.. иначе будет больно и тебе, и мне.

Он и сам с трудом сдерживал возбуждение, готов был кончить в любую минуту, но Сяо Чжань хотел взять его. Потому Ван Ибо торопливо растягивал себя, насаживался на собственные пальцы лишь для того, чтобы поскорее соединиться с любимым.

– Я сейчас, уже скоро, – Ван Ибо совершенно искусал свои губы, сглатывая стоны.

– Не кусай их, Бо. Они мои… только я могу их кусать, – Сяо Чжань приложил свои пальцы к его губам, чуть надавил, а после притянул ближе для поцелуя.

Их языки сплелись, и Ван Ибо понял, что больше просто не выдержит. Разрывать поцелуй не хотелось, но иначе было не оседлать бёдра любимого.

– Погоди, Чжань-гэ… – жарко прошептал он, чуть отстраняясь.

Но Сяо Чжань дал ему лишь одно мгновение, и вновь принялся посасывать и вылизывать губы.

Ван Ибо глухо зарычал и, наконец, сумел умоститься сверху. Горячая плоть Сяо Чжаня прижалась к его ягодицам, но глубже всё никак не желала проникать.

– Чжань-гэ, позволь я… ммм!.. – он выгнулся дугой, когда почувствовал на своих бёдрах руки любимого.

Сяо Чжань безошибочно направил себя в податливое нутро.

Ван Ибо принял его целиком. Тугие мышцы немедленно отозвались саднящей болью, но это было совершенно неважно.

Всё, что сейчас имело значение, было в его руках, сладко выстанывало его имя и молило не останавливаться.

– Бо, да, вот так…. Ммм… Боги, как хорошо… в тебе так хорошо, Бо! Ах!..

Ван Ибо упивался удовольствием любимого и совершенно не заметил, когда его собственное наслаждение достигло своего пика и излилось на грудь Сяо Чжаня.

– МММ! – Сяо Чжань тихонько вскрикнул под ним и кончил секундой позднее.

Ван Ибо уронил пылающую голову на плечо любимого. Рваное дыхание безуспешно пыталось разогнать полыхающие перед глазами звёзды оргазма.

– Чжань-гэ… давай сделаем это ещё раз чуть позднее, ладно? – он поднял счастливый взгляд в лицо возлюбленного.

Но тот уже отключился. Безмятежное выражение лица, чуть приоткрытые губы, плотно смеженные веки и ровное глубокое дыхание Сяо Чжаня лучше любых слов показывали, что тот спит.

Ван Ибо лёгким поцелуем коснулся любимых губ:

– Ты прав, нам обоим надо отдохнуть. Поговорим завтра, Чжань-гэ.

Прежде чем лечь, он привёл в порядок кровать, натянул на себя шорты, а Сяо Чжаня беспокоить не стал, только накрыл их обоих одеялом и закрыл глаза.

Это был очень длинный день…

 _«… и длился он целых 10 суток,_ – счастливая удовлетворённая улыбка осветила его лицо. – _Я такой дурак и так люблю тебя»._

Ван Ибо прошептал в висок Сяо Чжаня:

– Прости меня, Чжань-гэ. Я обязательно извинюсь перед тобой за своё поведение, когда ты будешь трезв. Прошу, дай мне эту возможность.

Сон накрыл его сразу, когда последний звук сорвался в темноту комнаты.

# ***

 _«Почему так жарко?_ – Ван Ибо нахмурил брови, с трудом выскальзывая из тёплого сна. – _Очень жарко»._

Расслабленное сознание усиленно сопротивлялось пробуждению, но тело буквально горело огнём. Ван Ибо дёрнул ногой, скидывая одеяло, и обнаружил, что ничем не накрыт.

 _«Да что такое-то? Я сплю без одеяла и мне так жарко?!»_ – Ван Ибо не был особенно чувствителен к температуре, однако этот жар выносить было совершенно невозможно.

Ему стоило больших усилий открыть глаза. Ночь была в самом разгаре.

Огни города блёклыми переливами забирались в комнату сквозь большое окно, но они оказались неспособны разогнать сонный сумрак.

Ван Ибо слегка вздрогнул – в густой темноте его глаза видели лишь слабые очертания обстановки.

 _«Вчера совершенно вылетело из головы оставить свет в холле включённым»,_ – он с детства боялся темноты. Точнее не самой темноты, а зловещей тишины, которая неизменно её сопровождала.

Ему казалось, что за каждой неясной тенью скрывается опасность, ну а если и не опасность, но какой-то подвох – определённо. Потому он старался наполнить свою жизнь звуком и светом. Даже ночью он всегда оставлял включенной настольную лампу. Это успокаивало.

 _«Только рядом с Чжань-гэ я могу заснуть в абсолютной темноте_ , – Ван Ибо слабо улыбнулся и крепче обнял спящего любимого. – _Одно его присутствие развеивает все мои страхи»_.

 _«Но всё-таки, отчего же так жарко?_ – Ван Ибо чувствовал, как по его спине стекает пот. – _Надо включить кондиционер»_.

Сплит-система висела в углу комнаты, и тускло мигала красным огоньком спящего режима. Ван Ибо оглянулся в поисках пульта управления. Ни на прикроватной тумбочке, ни на столе искомого не нашлось.

– Чжань-гэ, – он ласково коснулся лица любимого, – где пульт от «кондишена»? В комнате очень жарко.

Сяо Чжань на прикосновение никак не отреагировал, а вот у Ван Ибо душа в пятки ушла, когда он осознал, что, точнее, **кто** был источником невыносимого жара.

Сяо Чжань пылал. Его тело покрылось испариной и мелкой дрожью сотрясалось в лихорадке.

– Чжань-гэ! – Ван Ибо подскочил на месте. – У тебя жар!

Он приложил ладонь ко лбу любимого и похолодел от ужаса: _«Какая высокая температура!»_

Память услужливо напомнила странный блеск в глазах Сяо Чжаня, нездоровую бледность кожи.

 _«Чёрт! И почему до меня раньше не дошло?!»_ – Ван Ибо тихонько выругался.

Стресс последних дней, вкупе с неподъёмной для живого человека нагрузкой на работе сделали своё дело. В измученном теле не осталось сил сопротивляться недомоганию.

 _«Он вчера ещё и выпил прилично, а после мы… проклятие! Как я мог не заметить?!»_ – Ван Ибо зарычал от досады.

– Прости меня, – он поцеловал пылающий лоб Сяо Чжаня и тихонько тряхнул его за плечо. – Чжань-гэ, проснись…

Тот в ответ слабо застонал:

– Бо-о-о…

Его брови сошлись к переносице, а лицо болезненно скривилось.

У Ван Ибо сердце болезненно сжалось. Он в первый раз видел любимого в таком состоянии:

– Чжань-гэ, я сейчас вызову «неотложку». Тебе очень плохо. Потерпи немного, хорошо?

– Не надо… врачей… лекарства… на кухне… – слова едва различимым шёпотом срывались с бледных губ.

– Лекарства? Понял. Где они лежат? – Ван Ибо резко сел на кровати.

– Ммм… в верхней полке… – рука Сяо Чжаня дернулась вслед за ним, словно он хотел удержать ускользающее тепло.

– Я вернусь через мгновение, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо слабо улыбнулся.

Даже в полубессознательном состоянии Сяо Чжань хочет быть рядом с ним.

– Бо… не уходи… – в лихорадочном шёпоте появились плаксивые ноты.

Ван Ибо стоило больших усилий заставить себя встать с кровати, когда он увидел, как одинокая слеза скатилась из уголка глаза Сяо Чжаня.

– Я быстро, Чжань-гэ. Всего на одну минуту.

– Бо… прошу тебя… – из-под закрытых век скользнула по щеке ещё одна слеза.

 _«Чёрт! Чёрт! ЧЁРТ!»_ – Ван Ибо до боли закусил губу, подхватил с пола выброшенную раньше за ненадобностью футболку и сорвался в кухню.

Совершенно тёмный коридор и залитая мрачными тенями студия-гостиная его сейчас совершенно не пугали. Он обладал хорошей зрительной памятью, как и любой профессиональный танцор, потом с завидной точностью мог сказать, где что находится, всего лишь раз взглянув на помещение.

Вот и сейчас Ван Ибо, не глядя, хлопнул рукой по стене – комнату немедленно залил яркий свет высокой люстры.

– В кухне… в верхних полках… – он повторял как заведённый, пока торопливо раскрывал все подряд полки и шкафы кухонного блока.

 _«Чжань-гэ сказал, что у него есть лекарства… Кто же хранит лекарства в кухне?!»_ – Ван Ибо места себе не находил от беспокойства.

Из пятого по счёту шкафа ему на голову посыпались небольшие коробки.

– Гадство! – Ван Ибо в голос выматерился, и отбросил их в сторону, чтобы не мешались.

Это явно были не лекарства.

– Где же? Где?... О! Нашел! – облегчённый вздох сорвался с его губ, как только на глаза попался небольшой бумажный пакет с логотипом известной частной клиники.

 _«Так… жаропонижающее… противовоспалительное… иммуномодулятор… а это вообще антибиотик…»_ – Ван Ибо выставил на стол четыре пластиковых тюбика. На каждом было написано сложное название лекарства, его назначение и имя Сяо Чжаня. 

Следом обнаружилась бумага с рецептом на лекарства и рекомендациями врача.

 _«Датировано 12.07.2019… значит, Чжань-гэ уже неделю нездоровится?_ – у Ван Ибо глаза на лоб полезли. – _И он в таком состоянии всё равно работает, как проклятый?»_

Вслед за удивлением пришёл гнев на возлюбленного: _«Совершенно наплевал на себя!!! Как так можно-то?!»_

В этот момент из спальни послышался особенно громкий стон. Ван Ибо немедленно выкинул из головы все ненужные мысли, подхватил со стола бутылку с водой и бегом кинулся назад. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть бледную тень, метнувшуюся с кровати в ванную.

Сяо Чжань ввалился в ванную комнату и упал на колени перед унитазом. Его сейчас же вывернуло наизнанку.

Ван Ибо даже не понял, когда избавился от лекарств и воды в руках, но в следующую же секунду он был рядом с Сяо Чжанем, поддерживал его, пока тело билось в рвотных спазмах, и ласково поглаживал по взмокшей спине:

– Крепись, Чжань-гэ. Пусть всё выйдет. Тебе сразу станет легче.

Когда всё закончилось, Сяо Чжань обмяк в его руках с совершенно позеленевшим лицом.

– Чжань-гэ, надо прополоскать рот и умыться, – Ван Ибо понимал, что тот сейчас не в состоянии даже рукой пошевелить, потому многого не просил.

Он поднял с пола безвольное тело, сам умыл его и поднёс к губам стакан с проточной водой:

– Не глотай. Прополощи рот и выплюни, хорошо?

– Бо… – Сяо Чжань послушно выполнил всё, что от него требовали.

– Температура всё ещё очень высокая, Чжань-гэ. Но хорошо, что алкоголь весь вышел. Теперь можно спокойно принять лекарства, – Ван Ибо ласково обтирал полотенцем лицо любимого. – Больше не тошнит?

– Нет…

– Хорошо. Пойдем в кровать.

– Пить хочу…

– Сейчас дам.

Он заставил Сяо Чжаня выпить 2 стакана воды и принять таблетки.

 _«Совсем довёл себя»_ , – посетовал Ван Ибо, переодевая Сяо Чжаня, как куклу, в чистую футболку и шорты.

– Всё. Теперь ложись спать. Лекарства скоро подействуют. Станет легче, – он уложил ослабевшее тело на кровать и укрыл одеялом.

– Бо, не уходи… – Сяо Чжань слабо потянулся к нему. Его глаза всё ещё отказывались открываться. – Прошу тебя, Бо. Останься…

– Я не уйду, не переживай, Чжань-гэ. Спи спокойно. Как проснёшься, увидишь меня рядом, обещаю, – Ван Ибо забрался под одеяло, обнял любимого и ласково поцеловал в лоб.

Сяо Чжань тихонько вздохнул и затих.

 _«Хорошо, что я приехал. Сам бы Чжань-гэ не справился,_ – Ван Ибо уже в который раз за этот вечер мысленно поблагодарил менеджера Яо Линя за настойчивость и терпение. – _Если бы он меня не вызвонил, Чжань-гэ бы остался в эту ночь один»._ У него всё внутри тревожно сжалось, стоило представить любимого в холодной пустой квартире.

Сяо Чжань в его объятиях застонал и пошевелился:

– Бо, холодно…

– Холодно? – Ван Ибо встрепенулся.

 _«Жар сменился ознобом? Температура скачет. Похоже, лекарства действительно хорошие. Быстро подействовали»,_ – Ван Ибо попытался подняться с кровати:

– Погоди, сейчас накрою тебя ещё чем-нибудь.

Но Сяо Чжань ему не позволил. Он с трудом развернулся к нему, обнял руками за талию и уткнулся лицом в грудь:

– Не ходи никуда. Тебя достаточно.

– Чжань-гэ… – Ван Ибо хотел было возразить, но не нашёл причину. – Ладно, не пойду никуда. Отдыхай, Чжань-гэ.

Сяо Чжань тихонько вздохнул и вновь затих.

Ван Ибо уже решил, что тот заснул, когда раздался слабый голос:

– Бо, скажи, что ты не злишься на меня… соври мне, если надо, но скажи это, пожалуйста. Бо… я так соскучился…

Сяо Чжань тихонько всхлипнул.

– Ты плачешь, Чжань-гэ? – Ван Ибо крепче сжал слабое тело в объятиях. – Не знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал, Чжань-гэ, но поссорились мы по моей вине.

Он уткнулся лицом в тёмную макушку Сяо Чжаня:

– Я не злюсь. У меня нет причин злиться на тебя. Но давай мы об этом поговорим, когда тебе станет легче, хорошо? Тебе надо отдохнуть.

– Я к тебе теперь только во сне могу прикоснуться, Бо… Так боюсь, что ты на меня и взглянуть не захочешь, – речь Сяо Чжаня прерывалась вздохами и тихими болезненными стонами. Но ему явно становилось легче. – Прости меня, Бо. Я был не прав.

– Чжань-гэ, я ещё раз говорю тебе: ты сейчас не спишь, и я не твой сон. Я здесь, рядом с тобой. Чувствуешь? Обнимаю тебя, – Ван Ибо сжал руки крепче, понимая, что Сяо Чжань в лихорадке бредит. – Не выдумывай себе ничего. Ты ни в чём не виноват. Это я вёл себя как капризный мальчишка.

– В этом твоё очарование, – голос Сяо Чжаня смягчился улыбкой. 

– Спи, – Ван Ибо тоже не сумел сдержать улыбку. Он крепко зажмурился – глаза неприятно щипало слезами.

Тот слабо кивнул, однако вместо размеренного дыхания послышались сдавленные всхлипывания.

Ван Ибо тут же напрягся:

– Что такое? Где болит?

Сяо Чжань не отвечал, потому ему пришлось приподняться на локте, чтобы заглянуть в его лицо.

– Чжань-гэ, что случилось? Почему ты плачешь? – Ван Ибо осторожно погладил мокрые щёки.

– Такому как ты, молодому и красивому, старик вроде меня не нужен… надо было сразу это понять… – Сяо Чжань никак не мог остановить свои слёзы.

Ван Ибо знал, насколько эмоциональным бывает его возлюбленный, как остро реагирует на окружающий его мир. Даже слёзы его он видел далеко не в первый раз. Но те слёзы были иными.

Сейчас Сяо Чжань, казалось, плакал всей душой.

Ван Ибо понимал, что болезнь виновата в слабости любимого, но всё равно ничего не мог поделать с собственным раздражением на несправедливость сказанных слов: 

– Чжань-гэ, прекрати это! Ты глупости говоришь! Причём тут твой возраст?!

– Ты ругаешься… – Сяо Чжань умудрился улыбнуться сквозь слёзы. – Хорошо, ругайся. Но хотя бы смотри на меня. Не игнорируй больше…

– Ты о чём, Чжань-гэ? – столько отчаянной мольбы прозвучало в этих словах, что Ван Ибо не на шутку напугался.

– Я тебя в студии видел, окликнул… но ты не заметил даже, взглядом скользнул и мимо прошёл, словно меня и не было там, – теперь Сяо Чжань откровенно жаловался.

– Когда это?.. – Ван Ибо мучительно напряг память, силясь вспомнить, когда такое могло случиться, но так ничего не смог сообразить.

Сяо Чжань снова начал всхлипывать, потому пришлось на время отложить ревизию воспоминаний.

– Прости меня, Чжань-гэ. Я виноват. Видимо, правда, не заметил, – Ван Ибо вновь улёгся на подушку и стиснул в объятьях слабое тело. – Я очень тебя люблю… Наша ссора совершенно всё в голове перемешала.

– Как ты можешь любить меня после того, что я с тобой сделал? – Сяо Чжань попытался выпутаться из его рук. Ван Ибо не позволил. – Я ведь сделал тебе больно, Бо. Ты не ответил, когда я звонил… и когда написал… Прости меня, Бо. Прошу, не надо меня ненавидеть.

Слова лились малопонятным потоком, но общий смысл был ясен: Сяо Чжань ещё сильнее, чем он сам, переживал разлуку.

Однако Ван Ибо больше их общих переживаний изумился новой для него информации:

– Ты мне писал? Когда?

Он потянулся за телефоном: может, где пропустил сообщение?

Но стоило ему чуть ослабить объятия, тело Сяо Чжаня немедленно прошила дрожь.

– Холодно, – Сяо Чжань вновь потянул его к себе.

– Понял, завтра посмотрю, – Ван Ибо глубоко вздохнул и вернулся на прежнее место. – Мы с тобой оба такие дураки, Чжань-гэ…

Сяо Чжань на его груди слабо хмыкнул и чуть качнул головой.

# 20.07.2019. Суббота

В следующий раз Ван Ибо открыл глаза в залитой утренними ласковыми лучами комнате. Было тепло и уютно.

– Чжань-гэ, твой телефон звонит, – сознание очень медленно возвращалось в реальность. Он чувствовал себя уставшим, но ничуть не жалел о причине этого утомления.

Ему никто не ответил.

Ван Ибо внимательно посмотрел в спящее лицо. Сяо Чжань был всё ещё очень бледный, лоб покрывала испарина, но температура, хоть и была выше нормы, всё же немного стабилизировалась.

Будить насквозь больного возлюбленного он не решился, потому сам ответил на вызов. Тем более что дисплей высветил имя личного менеджера Сяо Чжаня.

– Яо Линь-гэ, доброе утро. Это Ван Ибо.

– О! Доброе утро, – голос на другом конце звучал довольно бодро, даже весело. Видимо, менеджер себе представил мучающегося с похмелья подопечного. – С А-Чжанем всё в порядке? Как прошла ночь?

Эта беззаботность полоснула ножом по нервам Ван Ибо, но он сдержался. Винить менеджера было не в чём:

– У Чжань-гэ лихорадка. Ему совсем плохо, и, судя по рецепту врача, болеет он уже неделю.

– Что? Неделю болеет? – Яо Линь вмиг стал серьёзным. – Чем помочь?

– Спасибо, – Ван Ибо чуть улыбнулся. Менеджер очень быстро переварил полученную информацию и верным образом отреагировал. – Кое-что надо будет купить и привезти.

– Понял. Всё сделаю, – на другом конце звонка чем-то зашуршали. – Готов записывать.

– Ага, сейчас, – Ван Ибо выбрался из кровати и голыми ногами прошлёпал в кухню.

По утрам в эталонной квартире Сяо Чжаня было очень холодно.

 _«Определённо надо что-то с этим сделать»,_ – сквозь зубы зашипел Ван Ибо, открыл холодильник и грязно выругался.

– В чём дело? – тут же спросили в трубке.

– У Чжань-гэ в холодильнике мышь повесилась! Он вообще питается чем-нибудь? – Ван Ибо от души хлопнул дверцей бесполезного для кухни Сяо Чжаня предмета.

– Ну, он в основном питается в столовой студии или кафе. Я иногда привожу ему что-нибудь, – Яо Линь принялся оправдывать своего подопечного. – Он ест нормально, не переживайте.

Ван Ибо на это «нормально» ничего не сказал, только тяжело вздохнул и принялся надиктовывать список элементарных продуктов.

– Записал, – в конце концов, отозвался Яо Линь. – Всё куплю и приеду через час. 

– Постойте, ещё чайной заварки привезите, пожалуйста, – Ван Ибо усталым взглядом разглядывал утренний Пекин через панорамное окно.

– Чай? – переспросил Яо Линь.

– Да.

– А куда делся старый? – с сомнением спросил менеджер. – А-Чжань же у каждой чайной лавки заставлял меня останавливаться. Скупал чай пачками. Я ещё удивлялся, ведь он чай совсем не пьёт.

– А? – теперь настала очередь Ван Ибо удивляться. – Чжань-гэ покупал чай?

– Ага, почти каждый день в последнее время. Посмотрите внимательно на кухне. Может, он куда-то его убрал?

Ван Ибо оглянулся на кухонный блок и только тут вспомнил, что на него ночью из верхнего шкафа посыпалась куча коробок.

Это действительно был чай.

Самый разный.

Любых цветов и вкусов.

Около трёх десятков наименований.

Он потерял дар речи, пока перебирал в кучу сваленные упаковки.

 _«Это всё для меня? Чжань-гэ ведь чай не пьёт…»_ – сумасшедшее счастье затопило разум.

Их самый первый раз и первые признания яркими образами вспыхнули в памяти. Он тогда ещё сказал, что кофе не любит.

– Да, чая не надо, – это в трубку Ван Ибо почти пропел.

Яо Линь на другом конце чуть замешкался с ответом:

– Понял. Скоро всё привезу.

– Спасибо, – уже спокойнее сказал Ван Ибо и отключился.

– Чжань-гэ, проснись. Надо принять лекарства, – Ван Ибо влажным полотенцем протёр лицо любимого.

– Бо… пить хочу, – Сяо Чжань был очень слаб.

– Тогда попробуй немного подняться, – Ван Ибо поднёс к его губам стакан с водой и заставил принять таблетки.

– Бо, можно я ещё немного посплю?

– Конечно, отдыхай. Работу твою Яо Линь перенёс на другие дни.

– Спасибо, – Сяо Чжань вымучил слабое подобие улыбки. 

_«Зачем же ты так с собой, Чжань-гэ?»_ – Ван Ибо ласково погладил бледную щеку и уселся в кресло с телефоном в руках.

Сяо Чжань обмолвился, что писал ему. Надо было непременно найти то самое послание.

# ***

Сяо Чжаню заметно полегчало уже к субботнему вечеру, а в воскресенье им, наконец, удалось поговорить и разъяснить ситуацию.

Оказалось, что каждый винил в случившейся ссоре сам себя и боялся перед другим показаться. Молчание угнетало обоих, но первый шаг не решился бы сделать ни один из них.

Популярные актёры, любимцы миллионов, они оказались неспособными справиться с собственными страхами, когда дело казалось любимого.

Также как Ван Ибо, Сяо Чжань надеялся помириться на предстоящей записи DayDayUp, но судьба распорядилась иначе.

Воскресный день они провели в уютном тепле постели за тихой беседой.

Сяо Чжань всё ещё плохо себя чувствовал. В теле сохранялась слабость, периодические болезненные спазмы судорогой скручивали конечности, но голова у него больше не болела, а на душе было светло.

В связи с его болезнью в агентстве вновь перекроили его рабочий график на будущую неделю, на своём месте остались только съёмки DayDayUp.

Ван Ибо долго не решался спросить про девушку с фото, но едва вопрос прозвучал, Сяо Чжань немедленно развеял его сомнения.

Молодой женщиной с их совместного фото оказалась младший директор группы XNINE. Именно её день рождения они праздновали в последний день репетиций.

– Она счастлива в браке уже 8 лет и воспитывает прекрасную дочку, – Сяо Чжань улыбнулся любимому. – Вот интересно только, как эта фотка у той журналистки оказалась. Вроде бы снимали на личный телефон директора…

– Не важно! – Ван Ибо крепко стиснул в объятьях любимого. – Главное, что вы не вместе!

– Бо… больно! – Сяо Чжань поморщился. – Пожалей моё измученное тело.

– Хех, прости-прости, – счастливо ухмыльнулся Ван Ибо. – Кстати, я тебе на странице в агентстве писал послание на том интервью, видел?

Сяо Чжань поднял на него изумлённый взгляд и покачал головой:

– Нет, не видел. Времени совершенно не было. Да и я туда редко заглядываю.

Он помолчал немного, а после разочарованно выдохнул:

– Знал бы – сразу же ответил. Дай мне телефон, Бо, посмотрю сообщение.

– Потом посмотришь, – улыбка Ван Ибо стала ещё шире. Он склонился к любимому с нежным поцелуем.

Стоило больших усилий остановить себя от следующих действий, но любимый был ещё очень слаб.

– Бо, давай?.. – Сяо Чжань глядел на него влажным взглядом и тяжело дышал.

– Не стоит. Потерпим, пока ты поправишься, – Ван Ибо легко коснулся губами кончика его носа.

– Хорошо, – Сяо Чжань настаивать не стал, только разочарованно вздохнул.

# 22.07.2019. Понедельник

Понедельник наступил неожиданно.

Сяо Чжаню позволили ещё денёк полениться, но вот Ван Ибо отвертеться от работы не мог. На сегодня у него были намечены съёмки танцевального шоу PRODUCE101. Подвести участниц он просто не мог.

Вернувшись на квартиру Сяо Чжаня совершенно измотанным и злым на девичью леность и глупость, он застал улыбающегося Сяо Чжаня с телефоном в руках.

– Ну-ка признавайся, Чжань-гэ, откуда у тебя запись эфира? Мы всего пару часов, как закончили, – Ван Ибо плюхнулся на диван рядом с любимым и потянулся за поцелуем.

– Надо поддерживать хорошие отношения с окружающими, – самодовольно признался тот. – Я написал режиссёру, попросил скинуть «чёрный» вариант.

– Не перестаю тебе удивляться, – Ван Ибо счастливо улыбнулся.

– Пустяки, – отмахнулся Сяо Чжань. – Лучше скажи, ты чего так на девушек взъелся? Смотри, как они тебе глазки строят и мило улыбаются, а ты на них волком глядишь.

Ответная улыбка Сяо Чжаня была не менее яркой, но какой-то печальной.

«Чёрным» назывался вариант записи эфира «как есть», без вырезанных эпизодов. Главная камера – режиссёрская, центральная, была мощной и снимала всю сцену целиком, потому фиксировала самые мелкие детали. Даже приглушённые голоса за сценой можно было легко разобрать.

– Они совершенно обленились. Считают, что если станцуют вполсилы, этого хватит, – Ван Ибо всегда серьёзно относился ко всему, что касалось работы, тем более танцев. – Ещё в пятницу всю душу вынули своими стонами, как им тяжело приходится. А сегодня и вовсе явились на съёмки варёными.

– Ну, не требуй от них невозможного. Не все же такие энерджайзеры на сцене, как ты, – Сяо Чжань не сдерживал смех.

Ван Ибо никак не мог перестать любоваться этой улыбкой:

– Ты бы жаловаться не стал, даже если бы тяжело пришлось.

– Не надо меня переоценивать. Сейчас вот я готов всему миру жаловаться на то, как у меня всё болит, – Сяо Чжань состроил измученную мину и тут же снова рассмеялся.

– Тебе можно, – Ван Ибо увлёк веселящегося парня в новый поцелуй.

Несколько долгих минут они не могли оторваться друг от друга. Нежные касания не переходили границы страсти, но были достаточно волнующими, чтобы у обоих сбилось дыхание, а перед глазами замелькали яркие фейерверки.

– Бо, хочу тебя, – наконец выдохнул ему в губы Сяо Чжань.

– Ещё вчера тебе было плохо, – Ван Ибо меньше всего хотел, чтобы тому опять стало плохо.

Однако у Сяо Чжаня на этот счёт было совершенно иное мнение.

– Я уже нормально себя чувствую. Давай же… – он предлагал и соблазнял, а его ладони уже потянулись к молнии штанов Ван Ибо. – Иди ко мне.

– Чжань-гэ, я ещё даже в душе не был. Потерпи… – острая дрожь прошлась по телу, едва пальцы Сяо Чжаня коснулись его плоти.

– Потом сходишь, – Сяо Чжань увлёк его в поцелуй.

Все здравые мысли вымыло из головы Ван Ибо. С низким стоном он подставился под требовательные руки.

– Чжань-гэ, ммм... давай, хотя бы на кровать пойдём. Диван испачкаем.

– Фиг с ним, ты так изгибался на сцене, танец такой… ммм… я больше не могу ждать, – Сяо Чжань прикусил его за нижнюю губу и скользнул ниже на подушки дивана. – Хочу тебя.

Сяо Чжань приспустил его штаны и задрал рубашку вверх. Губы сомкнулись на соске.

– Чжань-гэ… ах… – у него дыхание перехватило от острых ощущений.

Сяо Чжань ласкал его умело и очень нежно. Прослеживал каждую мышцу пальцами и легонько прикусывал самые чувствительные места. Ван Ибо закусил губы, чтобы в голос не стонать. Последняя их близость случилась в пятницу вечером, но её было очень мало. Оттого каждое прикосновение отзывалось в теле фейерверком эмоций. Однако получать удовольствие один он не хотел.

Ван Ибо сдавленно рыкнул, когда язык Сяо Чжаня коснулся его живота и чуть отстранился:

– Я тоже хочу коснуться тебя.

Он скользнул коленями на пол, развернул к себе Сяо Чжаня за бёдра:

– Не одному тебе хочется ласкать.

– Бо! Ах! – Сяо Чжань выгнулся дугой ему навстречу, когда горячие губы сомкнулись на его напряженной плоти. – Зачем так сразу? Бо!.. Ммммм! Ах!

Сяо Чжань извивался в его руках и пытался отстраниться, но особенно не сопротивлялся.

Ван Ибо вобрал глубоко в рот, до самой гортани, горячий член и посмотрел в лицо любовнику.

Тот выглядел поразительно открытым, беззащитным и таким страстным, что с конца плоти самого Ван Ибо закапало.

– Бо! Я не смогу держаться… кончу, я сейчас кончу! Ммм… Ибо! Ах!

Ван Ибо и не думал прекращать, только взял в руку самого себя и в такт с движением губ по напряженной плоти любовника приближал собственную разрядку.

– Ах!! Так хорошо… Бо… как же мне хорошо!.. – Сяо Чжань в исступлении запустил пальцы в его волосы, прижал голову ближе к своему паху и с силой толкнулся глубже. – ММММ!!!! БО!

Горячая струя удалась в горло. На языке немедленно растекся горько-солёный, пряный вкус.

Ван Ибо был готов к этому, но всё равно закашлялся:

– Кха-кха…

– Боги, Ибо! Прости меня. Выплюнь это, выплюнь скорее! – Сяо Чжань резко сел и виновато заглянул в его лицо.

– Кха… ммм… – Ван Ибо зажал себе рот рукой, задавливая стон и крепко зажмурился. Его правая ладонь последний раз скользнула по члену и сжала головку. – Акмх!

Под закрытыми веками полыхнуло, тело сотряслось дрожью. Яркое удовольствие расплескалось под ноги.

– Бо… – выдохнул Сяо Чжань, зачарованно глядя на него.

Ван Ибо уронил голову на колени любовнику, утомлённое танцами тело накрыла слабость.

– Это было потрясающе, Бо, – Сяо Чжань взял в ладони его лицо, заставил посмотреть на себя. – Спасибо.

Ван Ибо всё ещё чувствовал на саднящих губах страсть любовника:

– Ты невкусный после лекарств!

Его губы искривились озорной улыбкой.

Сяо Чжань резко втянул в себя воздух, его брови взлетели вверх обиженным «домиком»:

– Тогда зачем же ты?.. Знал же…

Ван Ибо принялся тихонько посмеиваться над паникой возлюбленного.

– Ну тебя, Бо!.. – Сяо Чжань легонько шлёпнул его по плечу. – В следующий раз я сделаю это для тебя.

Сяо Чжань нежно улыбнулся ему и большим пальцем собрал белёсые капли с уголков губ:

– Теперь можно в душ, да?

– Ага, – Ван Ибо блаженно вздохнул, отдаваясь ласке. – А потом кушать!

– Ты разве уже не поужинал? – в глазах Сяо Чжаня появились шкодливые искры.

– Хех, я тебя имел в виду, – Ван Ибо показалось, что у него сейчас лицо треснет, настолько широко расползлась улыбка от двусмысленности фразы. – Ты же, скорее всего, опять ничего не ел, так?

– Ну-у, ты меня опередил, – яркий румянец окрасил скулы Сяо Чжаня.

– У тебя будет ещё масса возможностей, – пообещал Ван Ибо. 

# 23.07.2019. Вторник

– Чжань-гэ, зачем тебе сегодня на квартиру возвращаться? Завтра же всё равно вместе на съёмки DayDayUp ехать с самого утра. Оставайся со мной на ночь, – Ван Ибо лениво растянулся на кровати рядом с любовником.

После насыщенного рабочего дня они встретились дома у Ван Ибо. Их отношения вновь вернулись к сладкому и страстному режиму. Ужин они, ожидаемо, отложили, ведь Ван Ибо встретил Сяо Чжаня на пороге дома долгим-долгим поцелуем. Закончился он смятыми простынями и сладострастными стонами.

– Бо, мне к 8 завтра на интервью в студию и только в 11 на съёмки с тобой, – Сяо Чжань ласково обладил рельефный пресс Ван Ибо. – Какой же ты красивый всё-таки.

– Хех, не завидуй, Чжань-гэ. Это всё твоё, – Ван Ибо довольно хмыкнул.

– Ага, – Сяо Чжань поцеловал ровно там, где только что гладил. – Моё.

Ван Ибо резко втянул в себя воздух, несколько минут назад обмякшая удовлетворением плоть вновь показала признаки жизни:

– Не делай так, если собрался меня сейчас бросить тут одного.

Сяо Чжань залился ярким румянцем, но глаз от манящей живости не отвёл:

– Только сегодня, – он раздосадовано цокнул языком и сел на кровати. – Уже поздно. Надо ехать.

– Давай, отвезу тебя после того, как поедим? – Ван Ибо потянулся к телефону.

Дисплей тускло сверкнул цифрами.

19:38

– Не надо, – Сяо Чжань осторожно поднялся с кровати. В этот раз он был снизу, а Ван Ибо ничуть не сдерживался. – Твой байк слишком заметен. Я вызову машину.

Ван Ибо отпускать от себя любовника совершенно не хотел:

– Ладно, пойдём тогда поедим что ли. Иначе ты так и ляжешь спать голодным.

– Нет, сперва я в ванне поваляюсь, – хохотнул Сяо Чжань.

– Я перестарался? – забеспокоился Ван Ибо.

– Нет, – Сяо Чжань обернулся к нему с улыбкой. – Не переживай. Всё хорошо. Просто у меня давно не было.

– Прости, – Ван Ибо тоже поднялся с кровати и обнял любовника.

– Не извиняйся за такое. Нам же было хорошо, – Сяо Чжань привлек его ближе для поцелуя.

## 20:24

– Чжань-гэ, девяти нет. Давай ещё разок? – взгляд Ван Ибо блуждал по губам, подбородку и шее Сяо Чжаня.

Тот, прежде чем ответить на откровенное предложение, нарочито медленно дожевал и проглотил кусок свинины в кисло-сладком соусе. И сделал это так соблазнительно, что у Ван Ибо рот слюной наполнился, а дыхание сбилось.

– Бо, если мы сейчас вернёмся в спальню, я от тебя сегодня не уйду, – Сяо Чжань сверкнул на него яркой улыбкой.

– Я на это и рассчитываю, – Ван Ибо почувствовал нарастающий жар внизу живота.

Сяо Чжань вновь помедлил с ответом несколько мгновений, но видимо Ван Ибо выглядел настолько голодным, что он решил сжалиться:

– Ладно, время действительно ещё есть. Однако на ночь я не останусь.

Губы Ван Ибо искривила хитрая улыбка: _«Ну, посмотрим, как пойдёт»._

– Бо, нечего так на меня смотреть! – Сяо Чжань словно мысли его прочитал. – Мне завтра рано вставать!

– Понял-понял. Не ругайся. Надо, значит надо, – Ван Ибо расстроенно вздохнул, поднялся со стула и подал руку любовнику. – Пойдём?

Они больше не смущались своей близости, но от некоторой скованности вот в такие моменты избавиться было очень сложно.

– Ага.

## 22:15

– Чжань-гэ, у нас же всё в порядке, да? – Ван Ибо в лёгкой футболке и домашних шортах прислонился плечом к стене и наблюдал, как Сяо Чжань собирается.

– Конечно. Почему ты спрашиваешь? – несмотря на уверенный голос, тот к нему не обернулся.

– Ничего такого, просто странное предчувствие, – Ван Ибо нервно покусывал губу.

Совсем недавно они выбрались из постели после горячего десерта. Однако Ван Ибо всё не мог отделаться от ощущения, что что-то было не так.

– Какое предчувствие? – Сяо Чжань зашнуровал кроссовки и поднялся к нему. – Поделись?

Ван Ибо объяснить не мог: _«Зря я завёл этот разговор…»_

– Э-эй, – Сяо Чжань ласково коснулся прикушенной губы, – я говорил тебе, что только я могу кусать эти губы.

– Ага, помню, – Ван Ибо расплылся в улыбке. – Кусать не буду, если поцелуешь.

Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань светло улыбнулся и исполнил его просьбу.

# 24.07.2019. Среда

– Ибо, сегодня Сяо Чжань на эфир придёт, так? – Ванг Хан[18] поднял глаза от смартфона.

– Угу. Он написал, что будет через полчаса, – Ван Ибо сидел с закрытыми глазами перед гримёршей, потому не увидел странного взгляда, направленного на себя.

– Вы, правда, близки, да? – Ванг Хан отчего-то тяжело вздохнул.

– Ну, если можно так сказать, – он не стал отпираться. О том, что между ними происходит какая-то «химия» в Китае (и, наверняка, далеко за его пределами) только слепой и глухой не говорил. – С ним вообще сложно не подружиться. Удивительно светлый человек.

– О, сколько восторгов! – Воуки Чжан[19] танцующей походкой появился на пороге гримёрной. – Ты обо всех друзьях так говоришь?

Ван Ибо не стал отвечать на откровенную провокацию.

– Не задирай его, – Ванг Хан бросил укоризненный взгляд на партнёра по сцене. – Ему и так достаётся из-за «Неукротимого».

– Ну, а что такого-то? Ни разу не видел, чтобы эти двое сопротивлялись шипперским настроениям вокруг них. Вспомни только истерику фанатов, которая случилась не так давно после их большого фанмита, – Воуки Чжан беззлобно рассмеялся над вмиг смутившимся Ван Ибо.

– Да уж, шумиху подняли знатную, – Ванг Хан тоже расплылся в улыбке.

– Ну хоть вы не начинайте, а? – взмолился Ван Ибо.

Его никто не послушал.

– Вас фаны на поцелуе поймали что ли? – Воуки Чжан и не думал униматься.

– Ничего подобного! – Ван Ибо резко вскинулся.

Слишком. Резко.

Воуки Чжан схватился за живот и едва по полу не покатился от смеха:

– Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха, какая реакция!!! А-ха-ха-ха.

– Ибо, – Ванг Хан тоже посмеивался над ним, но более спокойно, – ты слишком очевиден. Постарайся сдерживаться. Хотя бы перед камерами.

– Я… – Ван Ибо залился густым румянцем, – …понял.

Воуки Чжан повалился в кресло, смахивая выступившие на глаза слёзы.

– Будь внимательнее, – Ванг Хан хмыкнул на веселящегося партнёра. – Не хочется, чтобы сегодняшнюю запись шоу превратили в парад гей-парочек. Меня за это продюсеры по голове не поглядят.

– «Парад гей-парочек»?! А-ха-ха-ха-ха! Отличное название! Надо будет так и написать в аннотации к эфиру, ха-ха-ха-ха! – Воуки Чжана сотряс новый приступ смеха.

Ван Ибо ничего не мог сделать с поднявшейся в душе волной обиды на насмешку старшего товарища.

– Ладно уж, – Ванг Хан послал строгий взгляд в веселящийся угол комнаты, на который, ожидаемо, никто не обратил внимание. – Два дня назад из твоего лейбла пришло письмо с правками сценария.

– Правками? – Ван Ибо удивлённо посмотрел на него. – Как можно править утверждённый сценарий за два дня до съёмок?

– Верно подмечено, Ибо. Нельзя править, но наши Главные решили, что подобные изменения только подогреют интерес к передаче, – Ванг Хан выглядел спокойно. Судя по всему, его личное мнение мало чем отличалось от мнения редакции ток-шоу.

– То есть изменения были приняты, так? – Ван Ибо даже предположить боялся, какого рода были эти перестановки. – Что поменяли?

– Причём единогласно приняты, – Ванг Хан самодовольно хмыкнул. Видимо, он тоже приложил свою руку к этому единодушию. – Перемены, на самом деле, не такие уж и существенные. Просто велели дать вам двоим больше эфирного времени и выставить в «пиковые» моменты шоу.

– На вас будут счётчик накручивать, – подал голос из своего угла Воуки Чжан. – На серверах воскресной трансляции уже зарезервировали на пятнадцать каналов связи больше обычного и готовятся выставить резервные мощности!

– Ва-а-ау! – прошептала гримёрша.

– Они обрушения из-за нагрузки ждут? – Ван Ибо подозрительно покосился на Ванг Хана, а тот уверенно кивнул. – Да ну нафиг… Быть такого не может!

– Ты недооцениваешь популярность «Неукротимого», Ибо! – Ванг Хан широко улыбнулся в его скептически сдвинутые брови.

– В общем, друг мой, – Воуки Чжан подскочил со своего места и с размаху хлопнул его по плечу, – будьте с Сяо Чжанем душками и побольше улыбайтесь друг другу, лады? Чем больше трафик посещений, тем больше нам капнет после эфира на счёт!

– Ну вас… – Ван Ибо поморщился от удара, но с ответом не нашёлся.

Его старшие товарищи выглядели настолько довольными, что все аргументы «против» такой откровенной провокации фанатской истерии вылетели из головы.

 _«Они же после эфира нам с Чжань-гэ совершенно жить не дадут!_ – переживал Ван Ибо. – _И так тотальную слежку устроили. Если ещё и в шоу в таком ключе засветимся, вовсе придётся уехать на пару лет куда-нибудь подальше»._

Он прекрасно понимал, что с желанием продюсирующего лейбла не спорят, однако участвовать в подобном вовсе не хотел.

## ***

– Ибо, что с тобой? Ты какой-то скованный, – Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся. – Неважно спал?

Они стояли за сценой и ждали своего выхода.

Красные фонари тускло освещали пространство вокруг.

Там, за огромными мониторами верещали и стенали толпы зрительниц. На сегодняшнюю запись эфира билеты продались за каких-то пару секунд, а за право занять резервные места в интернете развернулась настоящая война. Неимоверными усилиями и обещаниями скорейшего обновления VIP-подписок продюсерам ток-шоу удалось разрулить фанатские склоки, а заодно и продать баснословное количество этих самых VIP-аккаунтов.

 _«И ведь нисколько не стесняются использовать нас в рекламе эфира»,_ – Ван Ибо только что по глупости влез на официальный сайт DayDayUp и начитался такого дикого и непотребного бреда, что теперь у него перед глазами пестрело выражениями типа **«поженить их в эфире!», «дайте свечку подержать!», «порнуху в студию крупным планом!», «БоЧжаней на шелковых простынях! Остальных в топку!»**.

И это ещё были самые приличные и сдержанные из всех предложений.

Неудивительно, что сознание Ван Ибо витало где-то очень далеко от реальности:

– Спал нормально. Чжань-гэ, ты слышал об изменениях в сценарии?

– Ты о нашем тайм-маркетинге[20]?

Сяо Чжань беззаботно хмыкнул на его недовольное «Мгм»:

– Слышал. Но, вроде бы, ничего криминального от нас не хотят. Разве нет?

 _«Ты не видел, что народ реально от нас хочет»,_ – Ван Ибо в который раз передёрнуло от комментов под рекламой эфира.

– Я не буду в этом участвовать, – недовольно буркнул.

– Ладно тебе, не заводись. Нас никто не заставляет в эфире целоваться, – Сяо Чжань не сдерживал улыбку.

– Мне вот кажется, что прямо-таки вынуждают, – им скоро надо было выходить на сцену, а у него внутри всё праведным гневом клокотало.

Похоже, Сяо Чжань его настроение понял очень чётко. Едва заметным движением он увлёк его глубже в густые тени, подальше от прожекторов, и прошептал на ухо:

– Эй, Бо, постарайся дышать ровнее. Этот эфир закончится раньше, чем ты успеешь оглянуться. Всё будет хорошо. Верь в себя и в меня. Ладно?

От близости любимого у Ван Ибо перехватило дыхание и запылали уши:

– Я понял. Но ничего не обещаю.

– Ты всё сделаешь верно, Бо. Постараемся вместе, – Сяо Чжань мимолётно коснулся его ладони и отстранился. – Пойдём, покажешь мне ещё раз начальные движения. Боюсь запутаться в ногах.

– С таким отношением к этому эфиру, Чжань-гэ, даже если ты грохнешься на сцене, фаны пищать от восторга будут, – его настроение заметно улучшилось, однако досада никуда не делась.

Они едва успели зайти в гримёрку после завершения записи, как на него почти с кулаками накинулся Воуки Чжан:

– Ибо! Ты испортил всю малину!

– А что такого-то? Вроде бы неплохо получилось? – Ван Ибо самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

– Это, по-твоему, нормально?! Ты зачем из себя ледышку изображать принялся? Велено же было «поинтимничать» на камеру! Нафиг ты айсберг приволок?! – Воуки Чжан от досады чуть ли ногами не топал.

– А я и не говорил, что буду развлекать фанов! Чжань-гэ это тоже не особенно нравится! – Ван Ибо вскинул подборок.

– Сяо Чжань, это правда? – Ванг Хан озабоченно посмотрел на безмятежно улыбающегося гостя программы. 

– Полагаю, мы дали достаточно «костей» фанатам. Они ещё не скоро придут в себя, – Сяо Чжань усиленно изображал безразличие, но Ван Ибо видел бешено пляшущих чертей в его глазах. Тот явно был очень доволен получившейся двусмысленностью отснятого эфира.

– За это надо вас благодарить, Сяо Чжань, – Воуки Чжан метнул гневный взгляд в Ван Ибо, – наша «красавица» сегодня себя памятником вообразила! Подумать только! Какой нафиг «И/Чжань»?! Устоявшийся шипп **«Бо/Чжань!»** , Ибо!

– А разве речь была о шиппе? – Ван Ибо округлил глаза, будто не понял что сделал не так. – Мы же выбирали название тандема ведущий-гость?

Сяо Чжань тихонько прыснул и поспешил отвернуться.

– А-а-ар-р! – взревел эмоциональный Воуки Чжан. – Ладно уж, чёрт с тобой и этим дурацким шиппом, но, объясни, почему ты почти не смотрел на своего «гостя»!!!

– Да, вроде бы, смотрел достаточно! – Ван Ибо совершенно нахально ухмыльнулся. – Как будет готов черновой вариант записи, я тебе даже показать могу. Честно! Не менее 10 раз посмотрел! И даже трижды (заметь, ТРИЖДЫ!!) улыбнулся!!

Теперь от смеха не удержался даже Ванг Хан, а Сяо Чжань и вовсе покатился:

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!!! Ты считал, Ибо?! Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! 

– Конечно. У меня строгий учёт, – Ван Ибо растёкся ликующей улыбкой в багровое гневное лицо партнёра по сцене.

– Ты обнаглел, пацан! – Воуки Чжан шагнул к нему ближе. – И точно когда-нибудь нарвёшься на мой кулак! Так и знай!

Ван Ибо даже не думал пугаться. Он слишком давно и слишком хорошо знал этого человека: долго тот злиться не умел. Не в его смешливом характере это было.

– О, конечно, такое вполне может случиться, – Ван Ибо попытался стереть с лица улыбку. Получалось плохо. – Только ты, пожалуйста, меня не бей по лицу! Будет больно, да и работе помешает.

Со стороны Ванг Хана и Сяо Чжаня послышались новые приступы смеха, да и ему пришлось губу закусить. Он с трудом сдерживался.

– Ты!.. Ты!... Да ты!!.. – Воуки Чжан затряс указательным пальцем перед его носом, словно собирался в чём-то обличить или обвинить, но, в конце концов, тоже не выдержал, раскатисто расхохотался. – Ты просто невыносим! А-ха-ха-ха!

## ***

В коридоре студии было тихо и безлюдно. Съёмки передачи и автограф-сессия завершились два часа назад, потому всех зрителей выдворили из здания. На этаже остался только технический персонал и несколько телеведущих. Все были заняты своими делами.

– Чжань-гэ, у тебя на выходные планы есть? Может, съездим куда вдвоём? – Ван Ибо поправил маску на лице и поглубже натянул кепку.

Их, как обычно, сдёрнули ещё и на эксклюзивное интервью для канала Human, а после заставили подписать кучу подарочных сертификатов для VIP-пользователей. Однако они уже привыкли уходить последними, так что не особенно возражали.

– На выходные поставили фотосет для Braun и участие в утреннем шоу на 5 канале. В этот раз не получится, Бо, – Сяо Чжань бросил на него тоскливый взгляд. – Прости.

– Это работа, ничего не поделаешь, – несмотря на свои слова, Ван Ибо действительно расстроился. – У тебя долго ещё будет такое адское расписание?

– Нет, только до конца месяца. Август, вроде, должен быть достаточно ненапряжным, – глаза Сяо Чжаня сузились, словно тот под маской улыбался. – Мы можем отметить твой День Рождения вместе. Годится?

– Ты ещё спрашиваешь?! Конечно!! – Ван Ибо расцвёл. – Придумаем что-нибудь грандиозное!

– Давай тогда на 10-ое запланируем?

– 10-го не получится, – Ван Ибо резко сник. – У меня гонки, придётся уехать на пару дней.

Сяо Чжань тоже выглядел расстроенным:

– А, точно ведь… Обидно.

– Ладно, мы что-нибудь придумаем, – он стряхнул с себя грусть. – Твой праздник мы отметим в понедельник, а на выходных я, может, к тебе приеду. Посмотрю, как откатаешь.

– Правда? – Ван Ибо и надеяться на такой поворот не смел. – Приедешь?!

– Если работы не будет, – уточнил Сяо Чжань.

– ИБО! ИБО! БРАТ, ПОСТОЙ!!! – голос Чо Сынёна ворвался в их тихую беседу.

– О, точно Ибо! Ибо!!! – за их спиной раздались торопливые шаги.

– Сынён? – Ван Ибо удивлённо обернулся. – Парни!

– Тебя в этой дурацкой маске и кепке не узнать!! – Чо Сынён налетел на него.

Ким Сонджу от него не отставал, а Чжоу Исюань бесцеремонно сдёрнул с его лица «маскировку».

– Как вы тут оказались? Причём все сразу? – Ван Ибо изумлённо хлопал глазами на своих друзей из группы UNIQ.

– Мы на запись приходили, – отозвался Ли Вэньхань. – Нам с Сонджу надо было «бэк» прописать, а эти вот, – он кивнул на Чжоу Исюаня и Чо Сынёна, – за нами увязались, типа им делать сейчас нечего.

– Эй! Нам есть чем заняться! – запротестовал Чо Сынён.

Чжоу Исюань только нахально ухмыльнулся:

– Мы собрались в кафе посидеть после. Вот и попёрлись сюда все вместе.

– Ну, вы даёте, парни! – Ван Ибо тепло улыбнулся. – Куда только директор смотрит?!

– Не мимо нас, не переживай, брат, – Чо Сынён крепко стиснул его в объятьях, приблизился к самому уху, но зашептал так, что все вокруг его прекрасно слышали. – Ибо, этот тот, о ком я думаю, да?

– Ну, если ты думаешь, что это мой хороший друг – Сяо Чжань, тогда «да», – в тон ему ответил Ван Ибо, а потом уже громче. – Парни, поздоровайтесь, это Сяо Чжань!

Он широко улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь выкрутиться из объятий Чо Сынёна. 

Сяо Чжань снял с себя маску и дежурно-ослепительно улыбнулся в любопытные лица:

– Добрый вечер! Мы заочно знакомы, но лично видимся впервые. Я – Сяо Чжань. Рад встрече!

– Ва-а-ау!! – восторженно выдохнул Чо Сынён.

– О-оу!.. – Ли Вэньхань густо покраснел.

– Чёрт! – Чжоу Исюань расплылся в бесстыдной ухмылке.

– Ибо, у тебя сердца нет! Как ты мог скрывать такого друга?! – Ким Сонджу шагнул ближе и протянул руку поздороваться на европейский манер. – Это нам очень приятно с вами познакомиться. В последнее время все только про вас и говорят.

– Надеюсь, ничего неприятного, – Сяо Чжань пожал предложенную ладонь.

– Чжань-гэ, погоди!.. – Ван Ибо потянулся к нему остановить, но из хватки Чо Сынёна было не так-то просто выбраться.

– А? Что такое, Ибо? – Сяо Чжань выпустил руку Ким Сонджу и обернулся к нему.

Ван Ибо тихонько застонал и закатил глаза:

– Ох, не-е-ет!

– Чт?.. – Сяо Чжань удивлённо вскинул брови, но задать вопрос не успел.

– Все видели, да? – ликующий голос Ким Сонджу раздался очень близко и очень громко. – Я ему руку пожал!!! А-ха-ха-ха-ха!!

– Не мой её теперь никогда, Сон! – подхватил смех Чо Сынён.

– Эй!! Это нечестно! Я тоже хочу! – Чжоу Исюань втиснулся между Сяо Чжанем и Ким Сонджу, – Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, я Чжоу Исюань, но для вас просто «Сюань». Пожмите и мне руку!

– Парни! Перестаньте!! Чжань-гэ, не ведись на их уловки!!.. мпфх… – Ван Ибо снова попытался вырваться от Чо Сынёна, но тот ему рот рукой зажал.

– Давайте, ребят! Я его долго держать не смогу, – Чо Сынён чуть ли не с ногами залез на Ван Ибо.

– Точно, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, пожмите нам всем руки! Моё имя Ли Вэньхань, – он встал рядом с Чжоу Исюанем.

– А-ха-ха! – рассмеялся Сяо Чжань и подал обе свои руки для пожатия. – Отпустите Ибо, пожалуйста. Я никуда не убегу.

– Мпф… Сынён, пусти меня, паршивец! – Ван Ибо насилу отлепил от себя хохочущего парня. – Чжань-гэ, не надо идти у них на поводу. Они же совершенно бессовестные!

– Кого-то мне такое поведение очень напоминает, – сверкнул на него глазами Сяо Чжань.

– А-ха-ха-ха! Точно! Не строй из себя приличного человека, Ибо, ты такой же, как мы!!! – довольный Ким Сонджу хлопнул его по плечу.

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, у вас сегодня с Ибо была съёмка DayDayUp, да? – Ли Вэньхань спрятал ладонь, которую пожал Сяо Чжань в карман куртки.

– Ага, вот только недавно закончили. Нас сильно задержали, – Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся очаровательному юноше.

– Это знак судьбы, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ! Она специально нас сегодня свела, – Чжоу Исюань без всякого стеснения любовался старшим товарищем.

– Исюань, перестань на него пялиться! – Ван Ибо закрыл собой Сяо Чжаня. – Чжань-гэ, а тебе лучше убавить яркость улыбки. 

– «Убавить яркость»? – переспросил Сяо Чжань, в то время как все остальные покатились со смеху.

– Эм… ну да, – Ван Ибо немного стушевался. – Они же мне потом всю плешь тобой проедят! Пожалей меня несчастного!

– А ты иного ожидал, Ибо? Думал, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ будет только твоим? – Чо Сынён отпихнул его в сторону и вытянулся во весь рост перед Сяо Чжанем. – Я – Чо Сынён, друг этого балбеса!

– Эй! Мы тоже его друзья! – запротестовал Чжоу Исюань. – Я «Конфетку» так вовсе дольше тебя знаю!

– Исюань! – грозный рык на неудобное обращение у Ван Ибо не слишком получился.

– Мы слишком шумные, пойдёмте отсюда, – Ким Сонджу покосился на любопытных техников. – Мы планировали в кафе посидеть. Ибо, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, вы с нами?

Прежде чем ответить, Ван Ибо посмотрел на своего партнёра и, только получив от него кивок, согласился:

– С вами, но недолго!

– Это уж как получится, брат, – Чо Сынён снова повис у него на шее.

– Представляю завтрашние ленты в вэйбо, – Чжоу Исюань вскинул руку в воздух, будто крупные буквы заголовков статей прописывал, – **«** **UNIQ** **окрутили Сяо Чжаня! Ван Ибо в пролёте!»** , а-ха-ха-ха!

– Исюань! – в этот раз изобразить ярость у Ван Ибо получилось лучше, вот только стройный четырёхголосный хохот всё портил.

## ***

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, может вы знаете девушку Ибо? – Чо Сынён отправил в рот приличный кусок курицы в винном соусе.

– Девушку? – Сяо Чжань свой кусок до рта не донёс, тот выпал из палочек.

– Сынён, ты чего такое болтаешь? – напустился на друга Ван Ибо. – Нет у меня никакой девушки! Не возводи напраслину!

– Ну а куда ты тогда сорвался в пятницу? Бросил нас и даже не объяснился!! – не унимался Чо Сынён.

– Чжань-гэ, у меня, правда, нет никакой девушки. Он ошибается, – Ван Ибо заглянул в глаза побледневшему Сяо Чжаню, подобрал со стола его кусок курицы и закинул к себе в рот.

– Ох, чё-о-о-орт! – у Ким Сонджу глаза на лоб полезли. – Ибо, ты серьёзно только что это сделал?

– Что сделал? – беззаботно отозвался Ван Ибо.

– Ты не понимаешь, да? – Ким Сонджу кивнул в сторону Сяо Чжаня.

– А должен? – он действительно ничего не понимал.

– Да ладно тебе, Сон, как будто Ибо так в первый раз себя с друзьями ведёт, – Чо Сынён нетерпеливо махнул рукой. – Ну, съел он чужой кусок курицы, и что? Скажи «спасибо», что в этот раз не из чужого рта его достал. А то помнишь, как на той вечеринке Ибо…

– Сынён! Замолчи немедленно! – Ван Ибо швырнул салфетку через стол в друга.

Сяо Чжань сдержанно улыбнулся.

– Аха-ха-ха! Посмотрите на него, как старается! – Чо Сынён поймал салфетку на лету, но рассказ продолжать не стал.

– Так всё же, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, может вы знаете, куда наш Ибо умчался, сверкая пятками? – Ли Вэньхань переводил любопытный взгляд с Ван Ибо на Сяо Чжаня и обратно.

Те сидели рядом на достаточной дистанции друг от друга, даже локтями не касались, но между ними чувствовалось странное напряжение.

– Он даже толком ни с кем не попрощался. Вылетел из зала, едва ему позвонили, – Чжоу Исюань поддержал интересную тему.

– Нет, я не в курсе. И вообще не уверен, о чём идёт речь, – Сяо Чжань спокойно покачал головой, но на своего соседа бросил беспокойный взгляд. Если тот куда-то и сорвался, он о том ничего не знает.

– А ещё такой счастливый при этом был! – Чо Сынён довольно ухмыльнулся в сторону смутившегося Ван Ибо.

– Счастливый? – переспросил Сяо Чжань.

– Ага, – поддакнул Чжоу Исюань и полез в карман за телефоном. – Вот, даже фотка есть.

– Нет! Не показывай! – резко вскинулся Ван Ибо, но не успел.

Чжоу Исюань развернул фото сияющего счастливой улыбкой Ван Ибо на весь экран и показал Сяо Чжаню.

– А-а-а, Чжань-гэ, ну зачем ты посмотрел?! – Ван Ибо закрыл лицо руками в смущении.

– Ибо, а что такого-то? Ты смущённый очень милый, – Сяо Чжань похвалил, но улыбка у него получилась несколько вымученной.

– Вы тоже считаете, что он милый, да? – Чо Сынён подхватил с блюда цзяоцзы[21] и закинул в рот.

– Конечно. «Ван Ибо» уже давно признанный бренд мужской привлекательности, – Сяо Чжань уверенно кивнул.

– А на мой вкус, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ намного привлекательнее Конфетки! – Чжоу Исюань широко улыбнулся.

– Я тоже так считаю, – подхватил Ли Вэньхань.

– Ну, всё, хватит вам, – Ван Ибо, наконец, сумел справиться со своим смущением. – Ешьте скорее, пока не остыло.

– Так, когда, вы говорите, Ибо к девушке поехал? – Сяо Чжань не выглядел особенно заинтересованным, но Ван Ибо заметил, что тот всё время посматривает на злополучное фото.

 _«Дисплей телефона Исюаня не гаснет что-то очень уж долго»,_ – досадовал Ван Ибо.

– В прошлую пятницу, представляете? Самое **то** время для свиданий! – Чо Сынён одним глотком на треть опустошил большой стакан с пивом.

– В пятницу… – эхом повторил Сяо Чжань и вдруг резко вскинул голову. – Но в тот вечер Ибо ко мне приезжал.

– А? К вам? – удивлённо сморгнул Ким Сонджу.

– То есть прямо домой? – Ли Вэньхань выглядел не менее изумлённым.

– Ага, мне стало плохо. Ибо привёз мне лекарства, – кивнул Сяо Чжань.

– Хотите сказать, что Ибо сорвался с репетиции, чтобы привезти вам лекарства? Чего это он сам к вам домой приходит? – глаза Чжоу Исюаня подозрительно сощурились.

– Ну мы… – начал было Ван Ибо.

– Мы на съёмках «Неукротимого» сблизились. Ван Ибо мне иногда помогает, да и следит за моим питанием, – Сяо Чжань нацепил на лицо дежурную улыбку. Эти парни не были репортёрами, но даже им нельзя было доверять их тайну.

Четыре пары удивлённых глаз впились в лицо Ван Ибо.

– Чжань-гэ отвратительно питается или вообще забывает поесть. Если ему вовремя не напоминать, он будет постоянно жевать только одни снэки. Ещё на съёмках это заметил. Вошло в привычку следить за ним, – Ван Ибо не хотел обманывать друзей, потому выдал полуправду.

– Точно, – Сяо Чжань изобразил усталость, – он меня совершенно заклевал из-за моего «неправильного» питания.

– Вы, ребята, действительно близки, – Чо Сынён разочарованно покачал головой. – То есть ты не к девушке сорвался?

– Нет, – твёрдо ответил Ван Ибо.

– А чего тогда так лыбился счастливо? – Ким Сонджу укоризненно уставился на него.

– Чжань-гэ сказал, что у него завалялась бутылка элитной байцзю[22], вот и обрадовался.

 _«Пусть уж лучше они меня пьяницей посчитают, чем станут неприятности Чжань-гэ доставлять»,_ – Ван Ибо вызывающе ухмыльнулся.

– Пьяница, чёрт, только голову нам морочишь! – выругался на него Ким Сонджу, но опасную тему больше развивать не стал. 

– Кстати, Чжоу Исюань, могу я попросить то фото мне скинуть? – Сяо Чжань мило улыбнулся парню напротив и постучал пальцем по экрану собственного телефона.

– Чжань-гэ! – тут же спохватился Ван Ибо. – Не надо! Я потом тебе сам её скину!

– А? Разве же у тебя она есть? – Сяо Чжань удивлённо приподнял бровь.

– Будет, – уверенно кивнул Ван Ибо.

– Хорошо.

– Ну, во-о-от, – расстроенно протянул Чжоу Исюань, – а я надеялся заполучить номер самого Сяо Чжаня!

– Чтобы потом его кому-нибудь «слить» за кругленькую сумму? – подколол друга Ким Сонджу.

– Зачем же? – Чжоу Исюань призывно сверкнул глазами Сяо Чжаню. – Я для личного пользования.

– Чжань-гэ, не вздумай ему свой номер давать! – у Ван Ибо уже руки чесались заехать по наглой физиономии. 

## ***

– Слушай, Бо, никак не могу вспомнить. Как ты у меня в тот вечер-то оказался? Я ведь не звонил тебе, – Сяо Чжань внимательно смотрел прямо в глаза Ван Ибо.

Ребята из UNIQ громогласно пожелали им «приятного вечера» и умчались по своим делам, а они неторопливым шагом направились к парковке канала HUMAN. Их менеджеры давно уехали домой, но Яо Линь оставил ему машину, чтобы без проблем добраться домой.

– В тот вечер мне твой менеджер позвонил. Ты отказывался в квартиру идти и меня спьяну звал, – Ван Ибо слабо улыбнулся под маской, словно вспомнил что-то приятное.

– О!.. – он на ровном месте оступился и чуть не упал.

– Осторожно! – Ван Ибо его вовремя поддержал под руку.

– Спасибо. И ты, получается, сразу ко мне приехал? – Сяо Чжань осторожно оглянулся по сторонам и поспешил увеличить между ними дистанцию.

Случайные (а, может, и нет) прохожие без стеснения фотографировали каждый их шаг.

– Конечно, приехал.

Ответ Ван Ибо прозвучал так уверенно, что Сяо Чжань невольно смутился. Несмотря на их размолвку и на тот момент неясность в отношениях, его возлюбленный сорвался к нему, стоило только позвать.

В сердце разлилось приятное тепло.

– Чжань-гэ, ты придёшь сегодня? – Ван Ибо понизил голос до едва различимого шёпота.

Вопрос был вполне резонный. Вместе они сразу поехать, естественно, не могли, а вот позднее встретиться им ничего не мешало.

Сяо Чжань закусил губу под маской:

– Сегодня не могу, Бо. Завтра мне рано…

Ван Ибо ему закончить не дал:

– Опять на работу, да?

Сяо Чжань удивлённо сморгнул: во фразе послышались резкие ноты и недовольство.

– Да. Почему ты злишься?

– Я не злюсь, – Ван Ибо глубоко вздохнул. – Ладно, я тогда сам к тебе приду. Только домой заскочу ненадолго!

– Что? – опешил Сяо Чжань.

– Это не обсуждается, Чжань-гэ! – Ван Ибо резко ускорил шаг и буквально за доли секунды оказался на приличном расстоянии от него.

– Ибо? – Сяо Чжань его окликнул, но тот лишь махнул рукой на прощание и сорвался на бег. 

# ***

Ван Ибо плотно закрыл за собой входную дверь:

– Чжань-гэ! Я пришёл!

Ответа не последовало.

– Чжань-гэ? – он позвал чуть громче, скидывая кроссовки.

Теперь ему ответили: 

– Я в кухне, Бо. Иди сюда!

 _«Даже не встретил»,_ – чуть надулся Ван Ибо, но послушно прошлёпал в указанном направлении.

– Привет! – Сяо Чжань глянул на него из-за плеча и тепло улыбнулся. – Прости, что не встретил. Не могу отойти, иначе всё сгорит.

Он кивнул на подрумянивающуюся рыбу на сковороде.

– Ты чего это готовить взялся? Ели же совсем недавно? – Ван Ибо любопытно заглянул ему через плечо. – Да и тебе отдыхать надо. Совсем недавно пластом валялся без шансов самостоятельно подняться.

– Ну, ты всегда готовишь для меня. Вот и я решил тебя порадовать, – Сяо Чжань заметно смутился подобной близости.

– Здо-о-орово! – Ван Ибо поцеловал любовника в изгиб шеи.

– Не отвлекай меня, – Сяо Чжань в ответ на ласку вздрогнул.

– Я для того сегодня и пришёл, чтобы отвлекать тебя, – самодовольно заявил Ван Ибо и ткнулся носом в тёмный затылок.

– Бо! – Сяо Чжань на мгновение зажмурился

Ван Ибо ощутил его лёгкую дрожь:

– Ты, как всегда, очень чувствительный.

– Просто ты специально касаешься меня в чувствительных местах, – ворчливо отозвался Сяо Чжань и чуть отстранился. – Дай я закончу, ладно? Потом уделю тебе внимание.

– Договорились. Кстати, если ты добавишь ещё специй, **это** , – Ван Ибо указал на рыбу, – есть будет нельзя.

– А? Ты по запаху понял? – Сяо Чжань поспешил поставить обратно баночку со специями, которую только что взял в руки.

– Угу, – Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся.

– Всё время забываю, что ты не любишь острое, – Сяо Чжань чуть разочарованно вздохнул.

– От него очень пить хочется, и живот болит, – Ван Ибо раскрыл шкафчик с набором чая. – Хех, ты затарился впрок, Чжань-гэ. 

– Само вышло. Я не хотел, – Сяо Чжань поспешил отвернуться от него, но Ван Ибо всё-таки увидел порозовевшие скулы.

– Спасибо тебе и за это тоже, – в его сердце разве что райский сад не расцвёл.

– А ещё за что? – Сяо Чжань удивлённо вскинул бровь.

– За ребят из группы, – Ван Ибо сосредоточился на заваривании чая.

У Сяо Чжаня вырвалось малопонятное междометие, вроде согласного «О», но полноценного ответа Ван Ибо так и не услышал.

– С ними иногда бывает сложно, но они все классные парни, – глаза Ван Ибо радостно засияли.

Ребята из группы UNIQ были, пожалуй, одними из самых «честных» его друзей: они ничего от него не хотели и никогда не завидовали, хотя карьера Ван Ибо развивалась намного быстрее, чем у любого из них.

После недолгой паузы Сяо Чжань, наконец, подал голос:

– Тебе стоит встречаться с ними чаще. Они явно соскучились.

– Я бы и сам хотел проводить с ними больше времени, но рабочий график очень плотный.

– Всё же постарайся поддерживать с ними контакт. В нашем кругу искренняя, бескорыстная дружба – большая редкость, – Сяо Чжань выложил рыбу на две плоские тарелки.

– Ага. Знал. Думаю, мне с ними действительно повезло, – Ван Ибо вспомнил, как они все познакомились и не удержался от смешка: _«Нелепый случай»_.

– Думаю, тебе стоит больше общаться со своими сверстниками. На работе тебя почти всегда окружают люди старшего поколения, и ты, естественно, сам с ними пытаешься быть старше, чем есть. Однако ты ещё очень молод. Не стоит ограничивать свой круг стариками, – Сяо Чжань не смотрел на него, но говорил очень уверенно. Вот только напряженная спина и слишком чёткие движения безошибочно выдавали его настоящие эмоции.

– Ага, буду иметь в виду, – Ван Ибо закатил глаза на очередной совет «старшего товарища» и поспешил переменить тему. – Чжань-гэ, когда болел, ты обмолвился, что писал мне. Я просмотрел все страницы, но так ничего и не нашёл.

Тарелка громко грохнулась о стол.

– Чёрт… – Сяо Чжань тихонько выругался. – А-а-а, это ерунда, не стоит внимания. Бред больного сознания.

 _«Ты слишком очевиден, Чжань-гэ»,_ – ухмыльнулся Ван Ибо. Он накрыл чайник полотенцем и приблизился к партнёру:

– М? Ты же явно что-то скрываешь. Скажи мне.

– Я и говорю: ничего стоящего внимания. Ты не поймёшь, – Сяо Чжань упорно не желал смотреть ему в глаза.

– Чжань-гэ, я ведь не отстану, – Ван Ибо теснее прижался к нему. – Ты же понимаешь, да?

Сяо Чжань принялся кусать свои губы. Но молчание под пристальным, мягким, но требовательным взглядом смог удержать не более пяти секунд.

– Хорошо-хорошо! Не надо так на меня смотреть, Бо! Скажу я!

– Во-о-т! – Ван Ибо самодовольно усмехнулся и поцеловал его в кончик носа. – С самого начала надо было так сделать. Рассказывай!

Сяо Чжань бросил на него затравленный взгляд и едва слышно прошептал:

– Я письмо написал…

– Письмо? На почту? – Ван Ибо скептически приподнял бровь. – Я дважды e-mail проверял. Там совершенно точно ничего не было!

– Нет… я на бумаге… – прозвучало ещё тише.

– Чего? – если бы могла отделяться, челюсть Ван Ибо в этот момент со всей силой грохнулась бы об пол.

Сяо Чжань тихонько застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

– Письмо на бумаге? – Ван Ибо всё никак не мог прийти в себя.

Сяо Чжань кивнул, но руки от лица не отнял.

– В конверте? – он недоверчиво уставился на Сяо Чжаня. – Это которое в почтовый ящик бросают?

Новый кивок.

– Да кто в наше время бумагой пользуется, Чжань-гэ?! – Ван Ибо отступил на шаг назад и всплеснул руками. – Как бы я о нём вообще узнал?!

– Прости, – тихий голос ещё больше заглушили прижатые ладони. – Я снова…

– Нет! Не в этом дело! – Ван Ибо отмахнулся от его извинений. – Чжань-гэ! Где письмо?

Сяо Чжань молчал, потому он вновь приблизился к нему. Оторвать руки, прилипшие к пылающему смущением лицу, оказалось непростой задачей.

Сяо Чжань выглядел таким потерянным и совершенно беззащитным, что у него сердце трепетно сжалось. Он заставил свой голос звучать мягче:

– Куда ты его дел? Скажи мне.

Сяо Чжань нервно покусывал свои губы – Ван Ибо нежно коснулся их:

– Не кусай. Скажи… Чжань-гэ, пожалуйста.

– А-а-а! Ну, перестань! – Сяо Чжань ещё сильнее смутился и слегка оттолкнул его от себя. – Не издевайся надо мной!

– Даже не думал, – Ван Ибо расцвёл в ангельской улыбке. – Так, где же письмо?

– В твоём почтовом ящике!!

– Что? – глаза Ван Ибо едва из орбит не полезли.

Сяо Чжань, наконец, вывернулся из его объятий, сделал пару шагов и плюхнулся в кресло. На него он стоически отказывался смотреть:

– Я приходил к тебе на следующий день после нашей съёмки для Harper’s Bazaar.

– Приходил? Ко мне домой? – ему казалось, что сильнее удивиться уже невозможно.

Вновь ошибся – возможно.

– Тебя не было дома, – Сяо Чжань перевёл взгляд на вечерний Пекин в панорамных окнах. – Я не решился зайти.

 _«Следующий день после_ _Bazaar_ _?_ – Ван Ибо усиленно пытался вспомнить, где он шлялся в тот день, что пропустил столь важного гостя. – _Точно! У меня же вечерний фотосет был для_ _NYLON_ _! Я домой только в полночь завалился»._

– Чжань-гэ, во сколько ты приходил? – вопрос прозвучал неровно. От бури эмоций, захлестнувшей сознание, его голос сорвался.

– Где-то в 10 вечера, – Сяо Чжаню, видимо, было не легче. Ответ прозвучал с какими-то обречёнными интонациями. – Понимаю, что уже поздно было. Но сам только освободился к тому времени.

– Почему не позвонил? Не написал? – Ван Ибо облокотился на стойку: в ногах появилась странная дрожь.

– Я… звонил… – Сяо Чжань потёр ладонью лоб, словно у него внезапно голова разболелась, – раньше… ты…

Фразу он заканчивать не стал. Но в этом и не было нужды.

 _«Я не ответил…»_ – Ван Ибо медленно поднял руку и отвесил себе увесистую затрещину.

Щеку немедленно огнём обожгло, но на душе от этого легче не стало.

– Бо! Что ты делаешь?! – Сяо Чжань поднял на него странный взгляд.

– Где сейчас письмо, Чжань-гэ? Ты знаешь? – Ван Ибо мысленно вспоминал все бранные слова, которыми только можно обозвать самого себя.

– Не знаю, – пожал плечами. – Может, всё ещё в твоём почтовом ящике.

В этот момент с таким трудом накопленный бранный лексикон вылетел у него из головы и сменился диким паническим воплем:

– Его же оттуда мог кто-нибудь взять?! Я же почту проверяю в лучшем случае раз в месяц!

 _«Лю Чан забирает основную часть писем и мне изредка отдаёт только самые важные!»_ – Ван Ибо очертя голову кинулся в прихожую.

– Бо? Ты куда? Ночь на дворе! – Сяо Чжань сорвал следом за ним.

– Письмо! Надо его забрать! – Ван Ибо плюхнулся на пол, схватил кроссовок.

Раньше он стянул обувь через пятку, и сейчас шнурок отказывался добровольно развязываться.

Ван Ибо смачно выругался сквозь зубы и принялся натягивать кроссовок как есть.

– Ну, что ты делаешь, Бо? – у него над ухом раздался мягкий голос. Интонации обласкали улыбкой. – Перестань, ты так обувь испортишь.

Сяо Чжань потянулся ему через плечо и забрал из рук практически растерзанный кроссовок:

– В письме нет ничего важного. Просто открытка с извинениями.

– Всё равно, – упрямо мотнул головой Ван Ибо, – надо забрать письмо! Я быстро вернусь! Только съезжу домой и сразу назад!

Ласковые руки сомкнулись вокруг его талии. Сяо Чжань уселся на пол позади него и ткнулся лбом в плечо:

– Не уходи.

Простая фраза, всего два слова, но у него всё внутри перевернулось. Точно также Сяо Чжань цеплялся за него в период болезни.

Ван Ибо длинно выдохнул, понимая, что не сумеет оставить сейчас любимого:

– Но письмо ведь…

– Мы его завтра заберём, Бо. Когда домой пойдём, обязательно заглянем в почтовый ящик, – Сяо Чжань коснулся губами его шеи.

– Но ты же говорил, что у тебя много работы с самого утра? – Ван Ибо подозрительно покосился на него.

– У меня только утром запись. Днём вычитка сценария. Освободиться должен часам к 5.

Сяо Чжань зарылся носом в его затылок, глубоко вдохнул запах дорогого шампуня и мусса для укладки волос. У Ван Ибо от подобной ласки перед глазами ярко полыхнуло и сладко потянуло в паху.

Он обернулся к любовнику и поймал губы поцелуем:

– Чжань-гэ, ничего же, если мы поедим позднее?

– Ничего, – Сяо Чжань легонько прикусил его за нижнюю губу. – Только давай вернёмся в комнату?

– А чем тебя пол собственной прихожей не устраивает? – Ван Ибо, ласкаясь, губами пил дыхание любимого.

– Жёстко и холодно, – лаконично ответил Сяо Чжань, уколол его острым поцелуем и поспешил подняться. – Пойдём!

– Мгм, – Ван Ибо схватился за предложенную ладонь.

До спальни они шли очень медленно. Через каждые полшага останавливались и надолго зависали в ласках и поцелуях.

Ван Ибо чувствовал, как постепенно разгорается внутри желание, и как вдоль позвоночника поднимается волна сладостного предвкушения. Ощущения были настолько яркими, что становилось больно в груди. Так чувствовался только Сяо Чжань, и только ему одному было позволено вызывать в нём подобное смятение.

– Чжань-гэ, я хочу… **тебя** , – Ван Ибо потянул рубашку Сяо Чжаня из-под пояса брюк, коснулся обнажённого живота ладонью.

Упругие мышцы тут же напряглись под пальцами, Сяо Чжань сдавлено застонал в его шею.

– Боюсь, в этот раз отвертеться ты не сможешь при всём желании, – Сяо Чжань поймал его руку и сдвинул чуть ниже, накрыл упругую твёрдость. – Мне тесно. Поможешь?

У Ван Ибо дыхание перехватило, а губы мгновенно пересохли. Он не заставил себя долго упрашивать. Руки уверенно распустили ремень, но вот с тугой пуговицей и молнией пришлось повозиться, тем более что его постоянно отвлекали.

Сяо Чжань покрывал нежными поцелуями его шею и весьма чувствительно прикусывал кожу.

– Чжань-гэ... ммм… не оставляй следов… – он просил уменьшить напор страсти, но сам в то же время изгибался навстречу губам и подставлялся под ласку.

– Не похоже, чтобы тебе это не нравилось, – Сяо Чжань оттянул в сторону ворот его футболки и сомкнул зубы на изгибе плеча.

– Ммм… – его поясницу свело сладкой истомой, тело прошило дрожью.

– Бо, – Сяо Чжань подтянулся выше, проследил языком проколы пирсинга уха, подцепил зубами небольшое серебряное колечко-серёжку, – ты ещё долго с поясом возиться будешь?

– Молния слишком тугая, – пожаловался Ван Ибо. Его уже буквально трясло от желания. – Никак не хочет расстёгиваться.

Он тихонько всхлипнул, когда ноготь в очередной раз соскользнул с бегунка:

– Ай…

Металлические зубья больно впились в кожу.

– Ну вот, поцарапал такие красивые пальчики, – Сяо Чжань перехватил его ладонь и принялся вылизывать покраснение.

– Чжань-гэ… – Ван Ибо в голос застонал. Терпеть уже сил не было совершенно. Его собственное возбуждение болью сводило напряжённую плоть, – Быстрее!

Больше всего на свете он сейчас хотел почувствовать Сяо Чжаня, прикоснуться к обнажённой коже, слиться воедино, а не сражаться с упрямой одеждой.

– Я понял, – довольно хмыкнул Сяо Чжань.

Ему понадобилось меньше минуты, чтобы избавить их от одежд. Ван Ибо только облегчённо вздохнул, когда пылающее возбуждением тело освободилось от лишних покровов.

– Ты прекрасен, Бо, – выдохнул Сяо Чжань, зачарованным взглядом лаская совершенное тело.

– Это мои слова, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо поймал его губы нетерпеливым поцелуем, притиснул ближе бёдра, недвусмысленно показывая, чего он хочет. – Давай же!

– Ты уверен, Бо? – рука Сяо Чжаня скользнула к его ягодицам, сжала половинку и проследила ложбинку к тугому колечку мышц. – Не думаю, что смогу быть нежным.

Тяжелое дыхание и шальные глаза показывали, насколько Сяо Чжань хотел его.

Ван Ибо слизал кончиком языка зуд с исцелованных губ:

– Думаешь, мне это надо?

У него перед глазами стояла белёсая дымка страсти. Взгляд совершенно не фокусировался:

– Я **тебя** хочу.

Он ещё шире развел свои бёдра и подался вперёд, втискиваясь своим напряжённым членом ровно в такое же возбуждение Сяо Чжаня.

– Бо, ты восхитительный, – тот почти мучительно простонал ему в губы. Сперва один, а после два пальца скользнули глубже в его тело. 

Сяо Чжань разминал мягко, особенно не давил, не заставлял. Но тело Ван Ибо будто с ума сошло. Оно изгибалось, билось в руках любовника и насаживалось на пальцы сильнее, требуя большего:

– Чжань-гэ! Ах!.. Ммм… уже достаточно… ммм… ох… прошу…

– Хорошо, – лицо Сяо Чжаня потемнело возбуждением. Видимо, он сам едва сдерживался.

Когда горячая плоть вошла в его тело, Ван Ибо невольно охнул. Выдох прозвучал стоном, а под закрытыми веками, будто пачку петард подожгли:

– А-а-а!.. чёрт!.. Да!.. Ещё!

Ван Ибо закинул ноги на пояс любовнику и прогнулся в пояснице. Сяо Чжаня хотелось почувствовать глубже. Тугие мышцы чуть расслабились – он почувствовал, как член вошёл в него до упора.

– Бо! Ммм… – Сяо Чжань задохнулся от острых ощущений. Его глаза закатились, с уголка рта по подбородку скатилась капля слюны.

Ван Ибо почувствовал, как ещё большей твёрдостью налилась плоть внутри него, как она немного выскользнула, чтобы через мгновение вернуться с утроенной энергией.

– Ох!.. – воздух резким выдохом покинул лёгкие. – Чёрт!.. потрясающе! Не останавливайся! Только не останавливайся, Чжань-гэ!

Ван Ибо совершенно потерялся в наслаждении.

– Бо… прости меня, больше не могу, – Сяо Чжань впился в его губы поцелуем, горячий язык скользнул внутрь. – … я не сдержусь!.. ох!.. Бо… ммм!

– Да!.. вот так! Иди ко мне, Чжань-гэ!.. ммм!.. позволь почувствовать тебя!.. Ах!.. проклятье!! Как классно!... МММ! – крупная дрожь сотрясала его тело при каждом движении плоти внутри.

Разрядка случилась у обоих совершенно неожиданно. Всего мгновение назад они с упоением целовались и ловили лихорадочные движения тел друг друга. Обычно наслаждение накапливалось, набегало, словно шумная волна на галечный берег, но в этот раз всё было иначе.

Ван Ибо неудачно выгнулся, подставляясь под встречное движение, не удержал равновесие на плечах, упал на смятые простыни и громко вскрикнул, когда напряжённый член любовника ударился в пучок нервных окончаний глубоко внутри.

– А-А-А-А-АХ! – резкое, почти болезненное и оттого ещё более сладкое удовольствие белым пламенем вспыхнуло внизу живота, расплескалось с конца каменной плоти, судорогой отозвалось в ногах и словно в тисках сжало плоть любовника внутри, не выпуская.

В тот же миг в распалённое нутро хлынул обжигающе горячий поток. Восторженный выдох Сяо Чжаня прозвучал в унисон с его собственным:

– БО!! МММ!.. А-А-А!!!!

## ***

– Ибо, я не сделал тебе больно? – Сяо Чжань обеспокоенно заглянул в его лицо. – Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?

– А по мне не видно? – Ван Ибо скомкал край простыни и принялся стирать со своего живота белёсые капли. Его тело до сих пор прошивали спазмы яркого оргазма. Удовлетворённая ухмылка искривила линию губ.

– Хех, надеюсь, мои глаза меня не обманывают, – Сяо Чжань совершенно по-глупому и очень искренне улыбнулся ему.

– Если они видят, что мне было очень хорошо, значит, не обманывают, – Ван Ибо устало откинулся на подушку. Томная леность растеклась по всему телу.

– Я люблю тебя, Бо, – Сяо Чжань склонился к нему для поцелуя.

– Мгм. И я…

 _«…тебя очень люблю»,_ – хотел было он закончить фразу, но тут его желудок весьма громко потребовал уделить ему внимание.

– Чёрт, – смутился Ван Ибо, а Сяо Чжань тихонько рассмеялся:

– Пойдём, покормим тебя. Растущему организму надо правильно питаться.

Сяо Чжань поднялся с постели первым, кинулся в него хлопковыми мягкими штанами и длинной туникой и ушёл собирать ужин на стол. Очень скоро запищала микроволновка, и послышался звон посуды.

Ван Ибо счастливо ухмыльнулся в потолок и заставил себя сесть. Вылезать из тёплой постели совершенно не хотелось, но поесть всё-таки надо было.

 _«Это что, альбом?»_ – пока он одевался, блуждающий по комнате взгляд завис на голубой обложке.

Ван Ибо знал, что Сяо Чжань неплохо рисует и даже изучал дизайн в университете, но ни разу не видел при нём альбома или простого блокнота.

 _«В квартире, кстати, тоже нет ни одного рисунка»,_ – он удивлённо оглянулся по стенам комнаты.

Ван Ибо никогда не спрашивал Сяо Чжаня о его художественных талантах. Это было неважно, да и не существенно до недавних пор, ведь благодаря фансервису для поклонников «Неукротимого», он не раз наблюдал, как Сяо Чжань рисует.

И вот сейчас, когда ему на глаза попался планшетный альбом художника, собственное любопытство было невозможно унять.

 _«Чжань-гэ забыл его припрятать?_ – Ван Ибо чувствовал себя шкодливым ребёнком, подсматривающим тайны других людей. – _Пару дней назад здесь этого альбома не было»._

Однако стоило ему открыть первый лист, дыхание комом замерло в горле: _«Боже!»_

– Чжань-гэ, это что такое? – совершенно обалдевший Ван Ибо появился в дверях спальни.

– Ты о чём, Бо? – Сяо Чжань обернулся к нему. Однако улыбка резко сменилась паникой, когда он увидел предмет в его руках. – Нет! БО! НЕ СМОТРИ!!!

– Почему? – Ван Ибо удивлённо сморгнул от столь яростной реакции партнёра. – Красиво же! Очень! У тебя настоящий талант, Чжань-гэ.

– А-а-а-а-а! Ты уже всё увидел, да? – скулы Сяо Чжаня довольно отчётливо порозовели.

– Ага, – от самодовольной и очень счастливой улыбки у Ван Ибо свело скулы.

– Зачем ты посмотрел?! – Сяо Чжань закусил губу и со стоном осел на пол за кухонной стойкой.

– То есть я этого видеть не должен был? – Ван Ибо перелистнул очередную страницу и восхищённо присвистнул.

– Конечно, НЕТ! – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал обиженно и слегла раздосадовано. Но гнева или раздражения Ван Ибо не уловил.

– Почему я не могу посмотреть? Здесь же я нарисован, – он серьёзно не понимал, как Сяо Чжаню до сих пор удавалось скрыть от него подобное увлечение.

Толстый альбом на твёрдой обложке был почти полностью заполнен. Каждая страница содержала только один рисунок. Больше тридцати потрясающе живых картин рисовали одну и ту же модель.

Его самого.

Ван Ибо.

По-разному: в карандаше, красках, акварели, маркерами, мелками и ещё бог знает чем – нарисован был один лишь он.

В образе Лань Ванцзи, героя дорамы «Неукротимый».

На сцене, застывшим в сложном танцевальном движении.

В обыденной жизни, с чуть смущённой, но светлой улыбкой на губах.

На концерте, с микрофоном у губ и призывно воздетой в зрительный зал рукой.

С мотоциклом, в его гоночной форме.

Перед объективом фотокамеры.

Почти все грани его жизни были запечатлены уверенной рукой художника.

Такой разный «Ван Ибо» смотрел с рисунков очень ласково. А сами картины полнились такой всепоглощающей любовью и теплом, что у него дыхание перехватывало, а на глаза наворачивались слёзы.

– Так много, Чжань-гэ! Ты давно их рисуешь? – Ван Ибо не мог понять, что сейчас чувствует. Знал только, что в руках держит сокровище – любовь Сяо Чжаня к нему.

Ну а сам художник вместо ответа глухо застонал из своего убежища.

Ван Ибо усмехнулся, пересёк комнату и опустился на пол рядом со смущенным Сяо Чжанем:

– Чжань-гэ, ну, чего ты смущаешься? Мне очень нравится. Зачем прятать такую красоту?

– Очевидно ведь, – Сяо Чжань многозначительно покосился на собственный рисунок. 

– Для меня – не очевидно. Я знал, что ты хорошо рисуешь, но не думал, что настолько. Ты просто мастер! Но, почему тут только я? – Ван Ибо перевернул очередную страницу альбома.

– Ну а кто тут ещё должен быть? – Сяо Чжань длинно выдохнул и растёр пылающие щеки ладонями. – Я только тебя люблю.

Он сказал это так просто, словно нечто само собой разумеющееся, а у Ван Ибо сердце больно стукнулось в рёбра и пустилось вскачь:

– Чжань-гэ…

Видимо, у него всё на лице было написано.

Сяо Чжань очень нежно ему улыбнулся и ласково коснулся уголка губ:

– И довольно давно люблю, как видишь.

Он сам перелистнул следующую страницу альбома и кивнул на картину с изображением Ван Ибо в роли Лань Ванцзи.

– Я тебя люблю ещё дольше, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо не знал, как выразить словами переполнявшие его эмоции. Поцелуй казался слишком простым их проявлением, зато самым наглядным.

Реальный мир вокруг них померк.

Похоти и животной страсти в этой близости не было. Они дарили друг другу нежность, и каждый молча, в тайне от другого, благодарил небеса за подаренную им встречу.

# Эпилог

– Ты мне расскажешь, что тебя беспокоит, Чжань-гэ?

Каким-то образом они всё-таки умудрились поужинать. И вот теперь нежились в объятьях друг друга на диване.

Ночной Пекин по другую сторону окон ярко переливался всеми цветами радуги, но двоим до него не было совершенно никакого дела.

– Ты о чём? – Сяо Чжань ласково перебирал его волосы.

– Рассказывай, что там опять себе надумал? Я же вижу, что ты переживаешь, – Ван Ибо требовательно уставился на партнёра.

После бессмысленной, но очень болезненной ссоры и откровений последних дней ему представлялось совершенно ненормальным замалчивать даже самое незначительное недовольство.

– Да, в сущности, ничего нового, Бо, – если судить по тяжелому вздоху и смирению в голосе, Сяо Чжань был с ним согласен. – Я на 6 лет тебя старше. Вроде бы мои сомнения очевидны, разве нет?

Немного грустная, но по-прежнему тёплая улыбка коснулась его губ.

– Для меня – нет, Чжань-гэ. Я ведь уже ни один раз говорил, что совершенно не чувствую нашу разницу в возрасте, – Ван Ибо досадливо поморщился.

– Ну, а я её чувствую, Бо. У тебя впереди большое будущее. Ты очень талантлив и отныне твоя популярность будет только расти. В тебе заложен великий потенциал. Не я один это вижу, поверь, – Сяо Чжань разгладил большим пальцем хмурую складку между его бровей. – Я не хочу мешать тебе или стать причиной твоего провала. Если о нас узнают, случится большой скандал.

Ван Ибо бессовестно ухмыльнулся:

– Не поминаю твоих опасений. Нас и так все кому не лень сводят, благодаря «Неукротимому». Последний DayDayUp один чего стоит!

– Это верно, – Сяо Чжань тихонько хихикнул. – Но «Неукротимый» не вечный. Мы должны это понимать. Скоро завершится трансляция, и популярность пары наших героев сойдет на «нет». Сейчас наши лейблы сквозь пальцы смотрят на неоднозначные отношения между нами и даже периодически провоцируют близость перед камерами, подогревая интерес к дораме. Но что будет потом? – он устало вздохнул. – Обяжут повстречаться с какой-нибудь актрисой, чтобы нас «развести»? Или подстроят «удачное» фото в баре с журналисткой? Мне, если честно, страшно…

Ван Ибо не дал ему закончить:

– А мне нет! Вообще без разницы!

– Что «без разницы»? – Сяо Чжань улыбнулся на его запальчивость.

– Всё! «Неукротимый», лейбл, тем более фаны!

– Как это? – Сяо Чжань склонил голову к плечу, с интересом разглядывая его.

Он выглядел настолько совершенным в своей расслабленной неге, что Ван Ибо мучительно захотелось его поцеловать, но поднятая тема была важнее. Надо было развеять страхи партнёра:

– Очень просто! Я тебя люблю, Чжань-гэ, и хочу быть с тобой. Что в этом плохого? Почему надо обязательно оборачиваться на других? Достаточно же того, что мы вынуждены скрываться!

– Так думать неправильно, Бо. Именно окружение делает нас знаменитыми, – Сяо Чжань взял его ладонь в свою, переплёл пальцы. – Если о нас узнают…

– Если узнают, тебя, как старшего, скорее всего, сделают виноватым, – Ван Ибо расплылся в широкой довольной ухмылке. – Все будут показывать пальцем и говорить, что ты соблазнил несчастного наивного меня.

Сяо Чжань легонько щёлкнул его по носу:

– Всё было в точности наоборот.

– Спорное утверждение, Чжань-гэ. Твоя улыбка остальным и шанса быть со мной не оставила, – Ван Ибо коснулся уголка любимых губ. – С первого взгляда она забралась в самую душу.

Сяо Чжань разомкнул губы, пропуская пальцы внутрь, и ласково коснулся подушечек кончиком языка:

– То есть мне можно тебя любить, Бо? Даже несмотря на то, что я старше? Ты ничего против не имеешь?

– Нет, конечно, – Ван Ибо судорожно вздохнул. Откровенность ласки поражала. – Я очень рад твоим чувствам. С разницей в возрасте мы ничего не сделаем. Но, прошу, не сдерживайся рядом со мной и не выдумывай лишнего. Всё что будет дальше, мы переживём вместе. Обещай мне это, Чжань-гэ!

– Мы не может предугадать будущее, Бо, – Сяо Чжань прикрыл глаза, словно пытался уменьшить свои страхи.

– Всё равно! – Ван Ибо приблизил своё лицо к нему на расстояние вздоха и повторил. – Обещай, Чжань-гэ! Мы будем вместе, что бы ни случилось!

Он требовал ответа и был не готов принять отказ. Ван Ибо прекрасно понимал, что исполнить это обещание будет очень и очень сложно, но сейчас, с любимым человеком рядом, он был готов рискнуть всем, что имеет.

Будущие взлёты или падения, удачи или провалы, лавры селебрити или всеобщее порицание – он ко всему готов, если Сяо Чжань будет рядом.

Сяо Чжань долго смотрел ему прямо в глаза, а потом потянулся ещё ближе:

– Я уже давно понял, Бо, что просто не способен здраво рассуждать, если дело касается тебя, – теперь даже дыхание они делили одно на двоих. – Если ты когда-нибудь решишь отказаться от своих слов и захочешь бросить меня, я не позволю. Так и знай, Ибо! С этого момента и пока я дышу, ты только мой! А ещё я тебе обещаю, что снесу твою красивую головку с плеч, если ты бездумно на рожон полезешь!

– Что это значит, Чжань-гэ? – у него внутри всё пело. Ван Ибо очень пожалел, что не может на диктофон записать пламенные речи Сяо Чжаня и сохранить как величающую драгоценность.

– Это значит, Ибо, что отныне я буду всеми силами беречь наши отношения и никому не позволю встать между нами. Даже если этим кем-то окажешься ты! Тебе всё ясно? – Сяо Чжань легонько куснул его за губу.

– Предельно ясно. Я буду пай-мальчиком. Обещаю вести себя хорошо, – Ван Ибо облизал свои многострадальные губы. – Но только после того, как ты меня поцелуешь, Чжань-гэ.

– Я не дам тебе отказаться от своих слов!

Это было последнее, что Ван Ибо ясно запомнил из той длинной-предлинной ночи. 

_______

[1] Видео по эпизоду. Смотреть с 35 секунды: <https://vk.com/video-181445565_456239106>

[2] **Чэньцин** – имя флейты Вэй Усяня из «Неукротимого».

[3] **Ванцзи** – имя гуциня Лань Ванцзи из «Неукротимого».

[4] Видео того самого неоднозначного эпизода с рукоприкладством: <https://vk.com/video-165861372_456239845>

[5] Видео Сяо Чжань: <https://vk.com/video-173927300_456239596> , <https://vk.com/video-181445565_456239156>

[6] Видео Ван Ибо: <https://vk.com/video-181445565_456239155>

[7] Общее видео съёмок для Harper’s Bazaar: <https://vk.com/video-181445565_456239107>

[8] То самое фото: <https://sun9-12.userapi.com/c855128/v855128740/b5371/431pIoAi61Y.jpg>

[9] **Лу Чжисин** – сэйю (актёр озвучки) Вэй Усяня в дунхуа и дораме, если кто не знает.

[10] **Подка́стинг (подкаст)** — процесс создания и распространения звуковых или видеофайлов (подкастов) в стиле радио- и телепередач в Интернете. Как правило, подкасты имеют определенную тематику и периодичность издания.

[11] Та самая записать «Стихи для тебя»: <https://vk.com/video-165861372_456240091>

[12] Sina **Weibo** — китайский сервис микроблогов, запущенный компанией Sina Corp 14 августа 2009 года. Являясь своего рода гибридом между Твиттером и Facebook, сервис является одним из самых популярных сайтов в Китае.

[13] **Селфи** \- разновидность автопортрета, созданного с помощью фотоаппарата, иногда при помощи зеркала, монопода или автоспуска. Это действительно надо кому-то объяснять?

[14] То самое фото: <https://www.imageup.ru/img96/3448507/jdomrqr1v_m.jpg>

[15] **Чжао Лэй** – один из вокалистов XNINE.

[16] Та самая фото с девушкой: <https://sun9-51.userapi.com/c851220/v851220563/1719e5/bd1ZV0887LI.jpg>

##  [17] Участники группы UNIQ: Чжоу Исюань — рэппер, китайский лидер; китаец. Ким Сонджу — главный вокалист, корейский лидер; кореец. Ли Вэньхань — поддерживающий вокал; китаец. Чо Сынён — рэппер, вокалист; кореец. Ван Ибо — главный танцор, рэппер, лицо группы; китаец.

[18] **Ванг Хан** – ведущий ток-шоу DayDayUp. Насколько я понимаю, он там старший и главный. Лидер, в общем, в то время как Ибо играет роль красивого задника.

[19] **Воуки Чжан** – ещё один ведущий DayDayUp, певец и юморист.

[20] **Ма́рке́тинг** — организационная функция и совокупность процессов создания, продвижения и предоставления продукта или услуги покупателям и управление взаимоотношениями с ними с выгодой для организации.

 **Тайм(** **time** **)-маркетинг** – то же самое, только главным продуктом выступает «эфирное» время. В общем, фраза Сяо Чжаня **«наш тайм-маркетинг»** в краткой форме называет то, о чём чуть раньше в фанфике рассказывал Ванг Хан.

[21] **Цзяоцзы** – китайские пельмени.

[22] **Байцзю** – китайская водка.


	4. Твой подарок

**ТВОЙ ПОДАРОК. Серия «За кадром»**

– Эй, Чжань-гэ, так как же нам быть? – Ван Ибо сидел на бёдрах возлюбленного и поигрывал голубым атласным галстуком.

– Как угодно, Бо, но связывать себя я тебе не позволю! – негодующий вопиющим предложением и раскрасневшийся от откровенности взгляда своего наездника Сяо Чжань пытался выбраться из плена. – Хочешь поздравить, поздравляй, как угодно, но давай без… вот этого.

Он кивнул на орудие пытки в руках Ван Ибо и покраснел ещё сильнее.

– Ну, в прошлый раз тебе же понравилось. Почему же сейчас нельзя? – Ван Ибо языком смочил узкий конец галстука. – Да и потом, это мой подарок тебе на День Рождения!..

– Понравилось?! – вскипел Сяо Чжань. – Как мне могло понравиться, когда ты меня выдоил досуха?! У меня потом болело не только всё тело, но и внутри тоже.

Он многозначительно кивнул в направлении собственной промежности и тут же зашёлся судорожным вздохом – Ван Ибо совершенно бесстыдно теснее притиснулся к нему оголёнными бёдрами.

Ван Ибо же реакция партнёра чрезвычайно понравилась. Он лукаво улыбнулся и вложил другой конец галстука в ладонь Сяо Чжаня, будто просил, чтобы тот потянул за него.

Очевидность предложения отозвалась яркой вспышкой в глазах Сяо Чжаня. Когда Ван Ибо предлагал поиграть, отказаться было совершенно невозможно.

– Бо, хитрец, зачем ты это делаешь? – Сяо Чжань послушно притянул к себе парня, собственными зубами ухватился за ткань в каких-то паре сантиментов от губ Ван Ибо и с силой потянул на себя.

Теперь атлас смачивался слюной уже двоих.

– Мммм!.. хи-хи-хи! – довольный и распалённый Ван Ибо потёрся возбуждённой плотью о живот возлюбленного, выпустил галстук изо рта и лизнул уголок любимых губ. – То есть, если сегодня будем истязать меня, всё будет хорошо?

– Не провоцируй меня!

– Именно этим я и занимаюсь последние двадцать минут, – Ван Ибо высвободился из шелковой рубашки и вновь переключился на галстук. Только теперь атлас оказался обернут вокруг основания его возбуждённой плоти.

Узел ткани затянулся, останавливая кипящую кровь. Острые ощущения пронзили сознание:

– Мммм!..

– БО! Что ты творишь?! – Сяо Чжань во все глаза наблюдал за действиями партнёра и с трудом верил собственным глазам.

– Дарю… ммм… себя, Чжань-гэ, – дыхание тяжёлыми молотами отдавалось в голову Ван Ибо, перед глазами всё плыло. – Только тебе, любимый! Навсегда.

– Бо… – Сяо Чжань скользнул руками по стройным бёдрам партнёра, стиснул сильнее, – ты потрясающий!..

– Да, – улыбка у Ван Ибо вышла совершенно пьяной, хотя опьянеть с пары глотков шампанского было совершенно невозможно. – И это всё твоё. Действуй, Чжань-гэ! Я хочу тебя! Прямо сейчас!

– Ты напросился, Бо! – Сяо Чжань прошёлся ногтями по коже, оставляя за собой след сладкой дрожью в возбуждённом теле возлюбленного. – И раз это мой подарок, я возьму его целиком!


	5. Истерия

**«Истерия». Серия «За кадром»**

♫слушаем **Muse** **-** **Hysteria** ♫

# ПЛАНЫ. 03.08.2019. Суббота _ **[1]**_

__

– Эй, Ибо, неужели тебе совсем не интересно? Ты же, вроде, сам хотел сходить на концерт, – Ли Вэньхань рассматривал затылок склонившегося над телефоном друга.

– Интересно, – тот ответил скорее на автомате, чем осознанно.

– Я вижу… – Ли Вэньхань закатил глаза и плюхнулся на соседний стул.

На его памяти Ван Ибо с телефоном расставался не так уж часто и каждый такой раз грозил всем вокруг полным выносом мозга от очередного предметного или же **бес** предметного «загона» друга. Потому отрывать парня от средства общения и доступа в Большой Мир было не только небезопасно, но и совершенно ненужно. Когда посмотрит всё, что хотел, Ван Ибо сам отложит телефон в сторону. Однако сегодняшний поход на концерт Чжан Исина[2] из EXO они запланировали ещё два месяца назад, потому невнимательность Ван Ибо к происходящему на сцене немного обижала.

Ли Вэньхань искренне восхищался Чжан Исином. Талантливый певец и актёр, он вызывал живейший интерес. Ли Вэньхань мог говорить о своём кумире много и жарко, потому в один момент ему удалось заинтересовать даже Ван Ибо. Ну, а выяснив, что прямо перед Днём Рождения друга в Пекине состоится сольный концерт исполнителя, Ли Вэньхань немедленно купил билеты.

Совместный поход должен был стать его подарком и, одновременно, обозначить для Ван Ибо передышку между трудовыми буднями селебрити. Но сам «без-пяти-минут-именинник» его благих намерений, видимо, не распознал.

Палец Ван Ибо мягко скользил по дисплею смартфона. Сегодняшняя лента новостей была длиннее обычного.

Бесконечные «простыни» комментариев к постам с его фотосессий и ивентов[3] Ван Ибо не особенно интересовали, а вот обновления личного вэйбо Сяо Чжаня, чат с гоночной командой Yamaha и сообщение от менеджера с экстренным изменением планов на завтрашний день полностью вычеркнули из его сознания долгожданный концерт.

Яркое действо на сцене сопровождалось диким рёвом зрительного зала, но волна внутреннего негодования самого Ван Ибо звучала намного громче.

Завтрашний день, 4 августа, воскресенье **(!)** , должен был стать его законным выходным, но в агентстве решили, что их «золотому мальчику» неплохо было бы появиться на презентации новой коллекции ароматов Jo Malone, а после провести презентацию для косметического лейбла LANEIGE в торговом центре в самом центре Пекина.

 _«Там наверняка соберётся огромная толпа народа,_ – Ван Ибо нахмурил брови. – _Выходной… торговый центр… мра-а-ак!»_

Его воображение очень живо нарисовало безумную толпу верещащих фанаток. Идти совершенно не хотелось, однако выбора не было. Работа всегда была на первом месте.

 _«Ладно уж, потерплю. Чжань-гэ всё равно плотно занят в эти дни»_ , – Ван Ибо расстроенно закусил губу.

5-го августа, в собственный День Рождения, он должен был выехать на тренировки перед ARRC Чемпионатом Азии по шоссейно-кольцевым мотогонкам, потому надеялся увидеться с возлюбленным накануне отъезда. Однако недавние события[4], а именно драконовский рабочий график Сяо Чжаня, не позволил им этого. Из-за болезни и планируемой поездки в Чжухай Сяо Чжаню вновь пришлось корректировать рабочую нагрузку. Мероприятий оказалось много…

В общем, в последний раз они виделись три дня назад.

 _«Как в среду утром ушёл от меня, так больше и не появлялся»,_ – они, конечно, были постоянно на связи, так что Ван Ибо знал где и чем занят его возлюбленный, однако легче от этого не становилось. Сяо Чжань нужен был ему как воздух. С недавних пор только рядом с ним он мог полностью расслабиться и хорошенько выспаться.

 _«Одному в кровати холодно, Чжань-гэ,_ – Ван Ибо двумя лёгкими касаниями развернул на полный экран фото Сяо Чжаня в образе Чжан Сяофаня – главного героя фильма «Нефритовая династия». – _Костюм Вэй Усяня шёл тебе больше, гэгэ»._

Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся. Сяо Чжань был великолепен в любом образе и любой роли, но в сердце самого Ван Ибо к нему плотно прикипел облик тёмного заклинателя с лучезарной улыбкой из «Неукротимого».

 _«Хотя, без всех этих слоёв одежды ты выглядишь ещё лучше, Чжань-гэ»,_ – хмыкнул Ван Ибо.

Он соскучился.

Очень.

Всего три дня прошло, а ему уже было невмоготу терпеть. Хотелось коснуться, почувствовать, позволить, отдаться и взять – распробованное лакомство ни на минуту не оставляло его мысли. Даже во время работы он с трудом мог удержать себя от сладострастных фантазий.

Внезапно над головой «Чжан Сяофаня» на экране телефона высветилось сообщение:

**Сяо Чжань 20:48**

– Выезжаем обратно в Пекин.

_«Чжань-гэ!»_ – Ван Ибо немедленно ткнул окошко, разворачивая чат.

**Ван Ибо 20:48**

– Выезжаете только сейчас? Задержались…

**Сяо Чжань 20:49**

– Да, пришлось. После интервью

подсунули подписывать ивентовую

продукцию.

**Ван Ибо 20:49**

– Понял. Ну, ничего не поделаешь.

Поезжай тогда сразу домой.

**Сяо Чжань 20:50**

– Я очень поздно приеду. Отдыхай

спокойно. Не жди меня. На квартире

переночую.

**Ван Ибо 20:50**

– А-А! Не надо! Пусть бы и утром,

я хочу увидеться!

**Сяо Чжань 20:51**

– Я тоже, Бо. Очень.

**Ван Ибо 20:51**

– Ну и замечательно! Дома увидимся.

Позавтракаем вместе.

**Сяо Чжань 20:52**

– Эх… не искушай. Не получится. Я в

9 утра должен уже быть на Human TV.

**Ван Ибо 20:52**

– Опять утреннее воскресное шоу?

**Сяо Чжань 20:53**

– Ага. Последнее для них из

запланированных на этот квартал.

_«Проклятие! Когда же это закончится?!_ – Ван Ибо раздосадовано цыкнул. – _Уже 9 вечера, Чжань-гэ в дороге и не раньше трёх утра приедет. А потом ему опять надо будет вставать!!»_

Рабочий график возлюбленного, сперва вызывавший у него лишь раздражение, сейчас вселял трепетный ужас. Оставалось загадкой, каким образом Сяо Чжаню удавалось выжить и даже неплохо выглядеть. 

**Ван Ибо 20:54**

– Ну, хоть так. Ты покушал?

Попробуй поспать в машине.

**Сяо Чжань 20:54**

– Бо, я уже взрослый. Опять ты меня

как маленького опекаешь.

_«Ну, а как тебя не опекать? Сам о себе ты совершенно не заботишься!»_ – Ван Ибо довольно ухмыльнулся.

Ему было приятно заботиться о близком человеке и, одновременно, тревожно. Ведь получалось, что без его внимания Сяо Чжань нисколько не озадачивался вопросом собственного здоровья.

Противный озноб прошёлся вдоль позвоночника, стоило вспомнить совершенно беспомощного возлюбленного, измученного болезнью.

 _«Такого больше не должно повториться»,_ – он решительно кивнул.

– О, Ибо, смотри-смотри!! – Ли Вэньхань привлёк внимание к событиям на сцене. – Сейчас вновь поменяют декорации. Следующая часть будет в стиле техно-рока.

– Ты этот концерт наизусть, что ли, знаешь? – Ван Ибо с подозрением покосился на друга.

Когда они только планировали поход, Ли Вэньхань убеждал его, что на концерте будет впервые показана обновлённая программа и прозвучат композиции в новой обработке. Однако почти каждую песню или смену костюмов Чжан Исина друг комментировал столь подробно, будто за кулисами стоял или в «святая святых», гримёрке своего кумира, а не сидел на балконе над зрительным залом.

– Нет, конечно, – Ли Вэньхань расплылся в счастливой улыбке. – Я просто смотрел репортажи с подготовки к этому шоу.

– Я-ясно всё с тобой, – теперь настала очередь Ван Ибо закатывать глаза.

Он хотел было пошутить над зарумянившимися щеками друга, но тут телефон в руке потребовал к себе внимания.

**Сяо Чжань 20:59**

– Ибо, почему молчишь? Обиделся?

Пожалуйста, не надо. У меня всё хорошо.

Честно. Я плотно поужинал и даже взял с

собой подушку и плед, чтобы поспать в дороге.

_«Чёрт, забыл ответить Чжань-гэ. Он, скорее всего, забеспокоился»,_ – с недавних пор каждый из них к молчанию другого стал относиться очень болезненно. Пусть они и помирились, прошлая ссора оставила после себя неприятный осадок.

**Сяо Чжань 21:00**

– Вот, смотри[5]. Я не обманываю!

_«Вот ведь,_ – губы Ван Ибо растянулись в по-глупому счастливой улыбке. – _Даже «пруф» **[6]** отправил. Прелесть какая!»_

Он понимал, что дразнить старшего нехорошо, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Нажимая на кнопку «Отправить сообщение», Ван Ибо живо представил себе облегчённый вздох Сяо Чжаня и посветлевшие глаза: _«Пусть думает, что я действительно дуюсь. Но так он хотя бы начнёт заботиться о себе чуть больше»._

**Ван Ибо 21:00**

– Вот теперь верю, Чжань-гэ! Выключай свет

и поспи хоть немного. Выглядишь уставшим.

**Сяо Чжань 21:01**

– Так и собирался сделать. Ибо, ты завтра

выходной? После эфира, у меня будут мероприятия

в студии до полудня, а после я поеду на обед с

продюсером «Нефритовой династии». Должен

освободиться к 4 вечера. Могу сразу поехать домой

или, может, встретимся где в городе?

Ван Ибо размял затёкшую в улыбке скулу. Собственной реакции на возлюбленного он уже не удивлялся. Одного высказанного Сяо Чжанем желания провести с ним время было достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя на седьмом небе от счастья.

Сейчас же речь шла не просто о свидании!

Канун его 22-го Дня Рождения, вечер, ночь и будущее утро!..

Ван Ибо чувствовал нарастающее внутри нетерпение. Сяо Чжань, судя по всему, приготовил для него подарок!

 _«Интересно, что ты мне подаришь в этом году, Чжань-гэ?»_ – корыстным он никогда не был, ему хватало и простого поздравления, однако получить что-то от Сяо Чжаня означало приобрести целое сокровище. Любая мелочь, подаренная возлюбленным, бережно хранилась и вызывала в душе самые трепетные чувства.

– Я стал фетишистом?! – хохотнул Ван Ибо, вспомнив о припрятанном в тайнике смятом бумажном стакане из-под кофе с того самого дня, когда они впервые открылись друг другу.

– М? Ты о чём? – не понял Ли Вэньхань.

– Ничего, не обращай внимания, – его пальцы быстро набивали текст сообщения.

**Ван Ибо 21:02**

– Завтра с 11 я занят на съёмках.

Освободиться должен тоже где-то к 16.

Кстати, вы где обедать будете? В центре?

**Сяо Чжань 21:03**

– Ага. Заказан столик в Park Plaza

Beijing Wangfujing[7] в Дунчене.

**Ван Ибо 21:04**

– О! Я как раз буду недалеко. У меня

ивент для LANEIGE намечен на

два часа дня в BJ Apm[8][8].

**Сяо Чжань 21:05**

– Тогда давай там где-нибудь

встретимся, как освободишься?

**Ван Ибо 21:05**

– Понял! Созвонимся!! А сейчас – спать!

**Сяо Чжань 21:06**

– Договорились. Ты тоже не

засиживайся допоздна. До завтра!

Ван Ибо дождался пока статус Сяо Чжаня в чате сменится на «Отдыхаю» и только после этого погасил экран. Внутри всё пело предвкушением. От недавнего недовольства из-за испорченного выходного не осталось и следа.

# Сумасшествие. 04.08.2019. Воскресенье. Утро-день

– Ибо, я, конечно, извиняюсь, что тебе поставили мероприятия на воскресенье, но не мог бы ты немного умерить свой пыл? – личный менеджер сверлил его недовольным взглядом.

– А что не так, Лю Чан-гэ? Вроде же нормально отработали на Jo Malone? – Ван Ибо лучезарно улыбнулся и набрал полный рот рамена. – Вроде бы все остались довольны.

– Безусловно. Это же ты! – уверенность мужчины в способностях и статусе подопечного поражала.

Собственно, он был совершенно прав: любое заведение, где побывал «Ван Ибо» в одночасье становилось знаменитым и очень популярным.

– Тогда что не так? – одна бровь «звезды» взлетела вверх.

– А то, что заказывали нормальную фотосессию и рекламные съёмки, а не чехарду с твоим участием! – Лю Чан постучал пальцем о стол, привлекая внимание к проблеме.

– Ну, так я сделал, что от меня требовалось: фото, видео, интервью, даже подписал сертификаты и автографы стаффу раздал. В чём проблема-то, Лю Чан-гэ? – его безмятежно радужное настроение, казалось, ничто не сможет испортить.

Ван Ибо был счастлив и совершенно не желал вникать в недовольство менеджера: _«Лю Чан-гэ, кстати, тоже заставили выйти на работу в выходной день»._

Сложившаяся ситуация была неприятной, но вполне ожидаемой. Завтра у него День Рождения, а значит ему обеспечено повышенное внимание не только фанатов, но и тех, кто хочет на них заработать. Ван Ибо подозревал, что и Jo Malone, и LANEIGE отвалили лейблу солидные деньги, чтобы купить его время именно в этот день.

– Да. Ты сделал, – сухо уронил Лю Чан. – Только сделал в спешке! Куда ты несёшься вперёд паровоза? Так же нельзя! Фотограф, да и оператор за тобой буквально бегали по всему салону!

Ван Ибо не сдержался – внутренний подъём вылился в довольное хихиканье:

– Это не я торопился, это они тормозили!

– Ибо! – возмущение Лю Чана можно было, кажется, ложкой есть.

– Ладно-ладно! Я понял, – всё ещё посмеиваясь, Ван Ибо примирительно поднял вверх руки. – Больше так делать не буду.

Менеджер позволил себе вздох облегчения и потёр точку между бровей:

– Хорошо. Спасибо. Мне стало легче. Давай, доедай, и поехали в Дунчен. Уже прислали сообщение, что к твоей встрече всё готово. 

– Понял! – Ван Ибо скользнул взглядом по тёмному экрану телефона и отправил в рот последнюю порцию лапши.

 _«Чжань-гэ сейчас, наверное, тоже обедает,_ – он открыл закладку с их чатом. После очень нежных утренних сообщений больше они не списывались. – _Хочу поскорее увидеть тебя»._ Потерпеть оставалось каких-то три-четыре часа.

**Ван Ибо 12:47**

– Приятного аппетита, Чжань-гэ!

**Сяо Чжань 12:48**

– И тебе! Занят. Прости.

Ван Ибо порадовался быстрому ответу, поднёс телефон к губам и прошептал, словно так на другом конце чата его могли услышать:

– Прости, не буду отвлекать. До встречи.

Самые страшные прогнозы и опасения Ван Ибо сбылись в точности на 120 процентов.

Несчастный BJ Apm почти порвался от количества набившего в него народа. Задолго до приезда Ван Ибо фанаты плотно облепили балконы, внутренние переходы и лестничные пролёты торгового центра перед выставленным презентационным подиумом бутика LANEIGE. Репортёров тоже оказалось немало. В зоне для прессы толкались не меньше четырёх десятков съёмочных групп.

Ожидалось что-то грандиозное.

Службе охраны торгового центра пришлось выйти на работу полным составом. И всё равно угроза беспорядков сохранялась. Слишком много людей, чрезмерно возбуждённая атмосфера, замкнутое пространство – и всё это до предела обострилось с появлением Ван Ибо.

Неясным гулом и нетерпеливым повизгиванием людское море волнами перекатывалось от торговой зоны к окнам в офисный блок и назад. Все ждали начала действа.

– Ибо, будь предельно осторожен, – мрачный Лю Чан что-то очень внимательно читал на дисплее планшета. – Не приближайся к краю подиума и тем более не сходи с него.

– Мы полностью оцепили зону, – глава охраны торгового центра, высокий мужчина без определённого возраста, уверенно кивнул. – Всё будет хорошо.

Лю Чан странно покосился на него:

– Всё равно. Учитывая количество народа, лишними никакие меры предосторожности не будут.

– Понял, – отозвался Ван Ибо. – Хотя мог и не предупреждать, Лю Чан-гэ.

– Да, знаю, – менеджер выглядел очень уставшим. Он будто в одно мгновение постарел на пару лет. – Просто волнуюсь, как бы чего не случилось… 

– Есть поводы для беспокойства? – у Ван Ибо внутри неприятно шевельнулся страх.

Пять лет назад UNIQ дебютировал достаточно громко. Симпатичные семнадцатилетние мальчики сразу привлекли к себе внимание.

Сначала всё было хорошо. Каждый из участников буквально купался во всеобщей любви. Подарки, комментарии, восхищение, потоки лайков на официальных страницах группы и личных аккаунтах вэйбо – всё это вызывало эйфорию, хотелось ещё и больше. Однако очень скоро всё изменилось. От липкой «любви» поклонников стало трудно дышать.

Таким рубежным событием в жизни молодых айдолов стало появление личных сталкеров.

Сейчас события тех дней казались страшным сном, но Ван Ибо до сих пор не мог без страха вспоминать первый прилёт группы на концерт в Пекин. В аэропорту их почти сбила с ног волна фанатов. Давка была ужасной. Воздух раскалился от оглушительных криков. Ребятам из UNIQ пришлось спешно (почти бегом) покидать «поле боя».

 _«Мне тогда шарф порвали и сдёрнули бейсболку с головы. Вообще думал, что живым не выберусь»,_ – Ван Ибо содрогнулся всем существом, вспомнив случившееся. Именно тогда у него появилась боязнь толпы.

Конечно, с того момента группу всегда сопровождали минимум пятеро охранников, но даже это не давало ощущения безопасности.

Как выяснилось, беспокоились они не напрасно. Если с фанатским сумасшествием ещё как-то удавалось справиться, сдерживать страсти регулярными вбросами «секретной» информации из жизни айдолов, то возникновение такого явления как «анти-поклонники» стало для парней совершенной неожиданностью.

В апреле 2015 года против творчества и самих участников группы UNIQ выступила группа людей.

Увлечённые и совершенно безбашенные, анти-фаны взламывали страницы, зафлуживали отрицательными комментариями любые фото- и видео-материалы UNIQ. Дошло даже до того, что они ворвались на площадку организованного в Тайланде фанмита группы и забрызгали айдолов красной краской[9].

 _«Это было ужасно,_ – Ван Ибо прикрыл глаза, скрывая от посторонних эмоции. – _Краска выглядела как кровь…»_

– Мы закончили с макияжем, господин Ван. Можно одеваться, – косметолог LANEIGE протянула ему небесно-голубого цвета строгий пиджак.

– Спасибо, – Ван Ибо тряхнул головой, прогнал неприятные образы.

Не стоило вспоминать дурное – завтрашний праздник для него начнётся уже сегодня! И это главное!! Сияющая улыбка осветила лицо: очень-очень скоро он увидит Сяо Чжаня!

– Ибо, сразу после завершения мероприятия возвращаемся сюда и вместе покидаем торговый центр через 7-ой служебный вход. Он дальний отсюда по коридору, – Лю Чан постучал пальцем по карте эвакуации здания. – Машину подгонят за пару минут до твоего выхода.

– Почему из дальнего выхода? – Ван Ибо удивлённо вскинул брови. Логичнее было бы уйти через ближайший.

– У трёх ближайших выходов собрались толпы фанатов, – подал голос начальник охраны торгового центра. В его голосе прозвучали извиняющиеся интонации. – Пока всё тихо, но лучше вам не соваться туда.

– Как скажете, – согласился Ван Ибо.

 _«Телохранители и секьюрити_ _BJ_ _Apm_ _справятся»_ , – он верил в их профессионализм:

– Ну, пора начинать!

 _«Что-то этот день тянется бесконечно,_ – Ван Ибо выглянул в окно на пасмурное небо Пекина. – _Сегодня погулять с Чжань-гэ не получится. Эх…»_

– Да-да, начинаем! – Лю Чан глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул. Он явно нервничал.

– Господин Ван, это не ваш телефон звонит? – косметолог LANEIGE с интересом рассматривала вибрирующий серебряный прямоугольник.

– О, мой! Спасибо! – Ван Ибо благодарно кивнул девушке.

Привычка переворачивать телефон экраном вниз у него выработалась давно, так что беспокоиться о том, что кто-то посторонний «случайно» подсмотрит его сообщения или оповещения прямо у него на глазах, не стоило.

 _«Однако от людского любопытства всё равно не избавиться…»_ – Ван Ибо был благодарен девушке-косметологу за сдержанность. Его фанатка, она не пыталась подобраться поближе и даже автографа не попросила. Просто хорошо выполнила свою работу, пусть и чуть дольше положенного наносила ему макияж фирменной косметикой.

– Ибо, пойдём уже. Не стоит задерживаться, – Лю Чан бросил на его смартфон обречённый взгляд.

– Ага, сейчас. Только проверю, что там, – Ван Ибо хмыкнул на потешное выражение лица менеджера.

Ну, да, всё верно: телефон – его вечный спутник и лучший друг.

 _«Прости, Лю Чан-гэ, но это может быть важно»,_ – Ван Ибо провёл пальцем по экрану блокировки. Поверх «рабочего стола» красовалось уведомление о полученном сообщении от Сяо Чжаня.

**Сяо Чжань 13:53**

– Нам уже подали десерт. Я, похоже,

освобожусь раньше намеченного срока!

**Ван Ибо 13:55**

– УРА!!! А вот у меня всё только начинается.

**Сяо Чжань 13:55**

– Ты сейчас в BJ Apm? Я могу

к тебе приехать. Негласно.

Посмотрю на тебя красивого. Хочешь?

**Ван Ибо 13:56**

– ОЧЕНЬ-ОЧЕНЬ ХОЧУ!!! Но я же на работе

не смогу сосредоточиться!! Тебя в толпе

высматривать буду! Да и тут кошмар,

что творится! Народу столько, что

не продохнуть!

**Сяо Чжань 13:56**

– Понял. Что-нибудь придумаю. Напишу!

– ИБО! – брови Лю Чана недовольно сошлись к переносице.

– Иду! – Ван Ибо ничего не смог поделать со своим лицом, оно готово было треснуть от совершенно счастливой улыбки.

_«Надо заканчивать здесь поскорее, будет нехорошо, если фаны узнают о приезде Чжань-гэ»._

Удивительно, но сам презентационный ивент LANEIGE и даже интервью прошли гладко.

Было душно и громко от количества устремлённых на него глаз, слепяще ярко от вспышек фотоаппаратов и утомительно от назойливости журналистов, но настроение Ван Ибо это ни в малейшей степени не могло испортить. Он был уже не здесь, он смотрел уже не в объектив фотокамер. Его воображение в каждом углу рисовало любимый силуэт и ласковую улыбку на притягательных губах с родинкой.

– Ибо, организаторы просят, чтобы ты пообщался с фанатами, – в один момент Лю Чан озвучил то, о чём последние полчаса перешёптывались директор бутика и главный менеджер торгового центра.

– У них продаж мало? – Ван Ибо криво усмехнулся.

Праздничным настроением был пропитан воздух высокого холла BJ Apm. Фанаты явно хотели его поздравить, да и просто услышать обращённые только к ним слова своего кумира.

– Именно, – в тон ему ответил менеджер. – Посмотри на них, они тебя хотят. Удели им внимание, иначе они тут половину торгового центра разнесут.

– Хорошо. Сделаю, только давай на этом закончим? – Ван Ибо с мольбой посмотрел на Лю Чана.

Его надежды закончить ивент пораньше рассыпались в прах ещё час назад, но вот желание сбежать никуда не исчезло. Расстраивало ещё то, что он понятия не имел, пришёл ли Сяо Чжань к нему, видит ли его?

Ван Ибо понимал, что в толпе за оцеплением Сяо Чжаня быть не может, значит, он должен смотреть на него либо через экран монитора в комнате охраны, либо из офисного блока.

– Сейчас согласую. Попозируй ещё немного, – Лю Чан, ровно так же бесшумно, как возник рядом минуту назад, растворился между стаффом LANEIGE.

– ВАН ИБО, КАКИЕ У ВАС ПЛАНЫ НА СОБСТВЕННЫЙ ДЕНЬ РОЖДЕНИЯ? – повысила голос журналистка из пресс-зоны.

– Вы о них знаете не хуже меня, – Ван Ибо так и не удалось понять, кто задал этот вопрос, поэтому он просто улыбнулся всем сразу и никому конкретному. – Завтра я отправляюсь в Чжухай на Чемпионат Азии по шоссейно-кольцевым мотогонкам. Буду усиленно готовиться к выступлению и, надеюсь, покажу хорошие результаты. Так что поддержите меня, пожалуйста!

Он сложил ладони вместе и слегка поклонился, по ушам больно ударил фанатский гвалт:

– Гэгэ лучший!!

– …непременно победишь!!

– Мы поддержим!!

– Ван Ибо!!! А-А-А-А!!

 _«Мда, вот и поговорили?»_ – Ван Ибо едва удержался от того, чтобы потереть занывшие уши. 

– Спасибо вам всем!! Спасибо за поддержку! – он нацепил на лицо своё «коронное» выражение.

– ВАН ИБО! С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!!!! – закричали из толпы фанатов.

Начали всего пара голосов, но одни они звучали только в первой части фразы. Под конец и дальше это скандировал уже весь торговый центр. А после беспорядочные вопли переросли в общий радостный рёв. 

– Ибо, сделай общее видео с фанами и можно закругляться, – Лю Чан на мгновение появился рядом, вложил в руки подопечного монопод[10] с телефоном.

В чёрном гаджете Ван Ибо узнал телефон менеджера: _«Агентство хочет обзорное видео?»_

– Спасибо вам!! – он вновь обратился в толпу. – Спасибо за поздравления! Это много значит для меня, поверьте!

– С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!!! – заорали в ответ.

Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся:

– Как здорово, что вы сегодня все здесь! Я очень рад, что вы пришли посмотреть на презентацию новой линии косметики LANEIGE! Поверьте, она стоит вашего самого пристального внимания.

– ДА!!!!

– Спасибо! – он слишком хорошо знал, как на окружающих действует его улыбка, но на ней Ван Ибо не стал задерживаться, вытянул перед собой монод. – Вот. Смотрите, что у меня есть. Я так рад, что мы встретились, поэтому хочу с вами снять общее видео. Как думаете, стоит?

– ДАААААААААА!!!!!

– Здорово! – Ван Ибо одним щелчком выдвинул штатив на полную длину и обернулся спиной к фанатской зоне. – А сейчас улыбнитесь! Вы все – модели![11] Скажите, «сыр»!

 _«Две-три панорамы, наверное, хватит? Балконы ещё надо зацепить»,_ – Ван Ибо шагнул в центр подиума.

Как бы он ни старался, захватить весь холл не получалось. Попадали в кадр либо задние ряды фанатского сектора, либо он и небольшая группа в центре.

За спиной нарастал нетерпеливый гул. Балконы и лестничные пролёты звучали громче всего.

– Где ваши голоса?! Я не слышу! – Ван Ибо уже пожалел, что затеял всё это.

Ничего хорошего сложившаяся ситуация не сулила.

 _«Как бы они не передрались между собой»,_ – он осторожно оглянулся через плечо.

Давка в фанатском секторе действительно становилась проблемой. Охрана едва справлялась с барьерами. В любую минуту общий строй мог нарушиться.

– ГЭГЭ, МЫ ЛЮБИМ ТЕБЯ!!!!!

– С ДНЁМ РОЖДЕНИЯ!!!!

– ПОСТАРАЙСЯ!!!!

– АААААА!!!! Я ПОПАЛА В КАДР С ВАН ИБООО!!!

– Я ТОЖЕ ХОЧУ!!! ГЭГЭ, ПОСМОТРИ СЮДА!!!!

Голоса поклонниц звучали возбуждённо, на грани истерики. Накал страстей не утихал.

Вдруг со стороны лестницы послышался испуганный крик. Затем ещё один и следующий:

– ААА!!

– ЭЙ!!! ОСТОРОЖНО!!!

– АККУРАТНЕЕ!! ОНА УПАЛА!!!!

– Ибо, немедленно уходим! – Лю Чан, словно по волшебству, вновь оказался рядом. – Судя по камерам, девушка упала с лестницы.

Ван Ибо немедленно послушался, только беспокойно оглянулся в указанную сторону:

– С ней всё хорошо?

– Да, уже поднялась на ноги. Но сейчас здесь начнётся…

Закончить он не успел. Девичий ураган, заметив, что их кумир уходит с подиума, кинулся следом. Выставленные охранники не сумели сдержать напор. Барьеры разлетелись в стороны.

– Ибо!! Быстрее!!! – Лю Чан выхватил свой телефон с монопода и кинулся вслед за ним к входу в бутик LANEIGE.

Там, они знали, был прямой коридор в офисную зону.

От презентационного подиума до стеклянных дверей было не больше 15 метров, но даже их преодолеть им не дали. Перевозбуждённые поклонницы с верхних балконов, обиженные тем, что не сумели попасть на видео своего кумира, высыпали из лифтовой зоны:

– ГЭГЭ!!!

Ван Ибо ослепило сотнями вспышек.

– В другую сторону! – Лю Чан дёрнул его к техническому проходу.

В этот момент Ван Ибо был благодарен обстоятельности собственного менеджера. Где бы они ни находились, Лю Чан внимательно изучал планы зданий. Эта его привычка уже не раз выручала их в подобных происшествиях.

– Господин Ван, сюда-сюда!! – девушка-косметолог LANEIGE выглянула из-за пластиковых дверей коридора.

– Спасибо, – Ван Ибо облегчённо выдохнул.

Ситуации, подобные этой, он терпеть не мог, хотя и понимал, что во многом сам является причиной их возникновения.

 _«Хорошая всё-таки девушка. После надо будет её поблагодарить»,_ – Ван Ибо устремился в указанном направлении, но тут же был вынужден остановиться.

– Лю Чан-гэ, что такое? Идём же! – он удивлённо уставился на ладонь менеджера на своём плече.

– Туда нельзя! – побелевший так, словно сейчас грохнется в обморок, Лю Чан почти насильно выдернул его из коридора. – Возвращаемся назад. Живо!!

На объяснения времени не было, а Ван Ибо привык доверять работнику лейбла и человеку, давно ставшему ему другом, потому беспрекословно последовал за ним.

– Что там такое? – на бегу спросил Ван Ибо.

– За дверями стоят девушки. Много, – спортивным Лю Чан никогда не был, потому его речь обрывалась тяжёлой одышкой.

Стоило ему это сказать, расстроенные девичьи возгласы порвали настороженную тишину перехода.

 _«Как он только сумел их разглядеть? Я же впереди шёл!»_ – Ван Ибо не переставал удивляться талантам своего менеджера.

– Куда сейчас? – они почти вернулись в торговый холл, но дальше дорога для них была закрыта.

– Господин Ван, господин Лю, свободен проход в офисную зону через сектор «С», – начальник охраны торгового центра вынырнул из дверей магазина одежды. – Сюда, а затем налево!

– Понял! – Лю Чан подтолкнул подопечного в нужную сторону. – Быстрее!! Не тормози!

Из холла раздавались слезливое многоголосие и сердитые окрики секьюрити. Судя по всему, разбушевавшихся девушек удалось немного задержать.

Думать о том, что там творилось, совершенно не хотелось.

Лю Чан выглядел обеспокоенно, начальник охраны – напряжённо, а у самого Ван Ибо сердце в груди трепетало, словно сухой листок на толстой ветке. Он ненавидел это чувство беспомощности, ненавидел слабость, хотя и понимал, что перевозбуждённой толпе ничего не мог противопоставить.

Девушки всегда его немного пугали. Он боялся их ненароком обидеть или даже сломать, но вот в такие моменты боязнь навредить **им** превращался в страх за собственную жизнь.

– ИБО, СЮДА!! – из-за витрины с одеждой появилась высокая фигура в чёрной футболке и рубашке цвета хаки.

– Чжань-гэ!!! – опешил Ван Ибо, но шаг не замедлил, наоборот, стремглав кинулся в конец зала. Несмотря на закрывающую лицо маску, возлюбленного он узнал сразу. – Как ты здесь?..

– Без разговоров! Уходим! – Сяо Чжань схватил его за руку и потащил за собой.

– Господин Сяо, уведите его отсюда, пожалуйста! – Лю Чан, увидев знакомое лицо, вздохнул так, точно у него огромный камень с души свалился. – Переоденьтесь и ждите меня!

Сяо Чжань даже оборачиваться не стал, только кинул краткое «Понял!» и увлёк Ван Ибо за собой в облицованный белым кафелем коридор офисного блока.

– Чжань-гэ, когда ты пришёл? – Ван Ибо до боли закусил губу, чтобы не расплакаться. В глазах противно щипало.

Никто больше не действовал на него **так**. Недавно сковывающий сознание страх растворился в живительном солнечном потоке. И всё это только благодаря появлению рядом одного-единственного человека.

– Полчаса назад. Я был в комнате охраны, дальше меня не пустили, – Сяо Чжань решительно захлопнул за ними дверь.

– Хорошо, – Ван Ибо облегчённо выдохнул. – Если бы фаны прознали, что и ты здесь…

Заканчивать фразу не было нужды. Лидер почти всех чартов и, согласно опросам последних нескольких месяцев, самый желанный мужчина Китая, Сяо Чжань одними слухами о своём появлении привлекал в то или иное место огромные толпы. 

– Да ты, я смотрю, прекрасно справился и без меня, – Сяо Чжань послал ему весёлый взгляд. Несмотря на неоднозначную обстановку, присутствие духа он не потерял. – Вон какой бардак устроил, хе-хе.

– Это не я! – брови Ван Ибо обиженно сошлись. – Не понимаю, что произошло. Фанатов словно подменили в один момент. Хорошо же всё было…

– Это всё сила твоего природного обаяния, – Сяо Чжань сдёрнул с себя маску. Дышать на бегу через плотную ткань было трудно. – Так, куда дальше?

Он остановился на развилке. Вокруг них не было ни души, однако задерживаться здесь всё равно не стоило: неясно, в какой момент всё вновь может измениться.

– Офис 53, – инициативу перехватил Ван Ибо. – Это помещения LANEIGE. Лю Чан-гэ велел дождаться его.

– Твои вещи там?

– Да.

– Что с машиной? Я свою отпустил. Думал, что удастся прогуляться немного, – Сяо Чжань последовал за ним, оглядывая бирки на кабинетах.

– Хех, это будет проблематично, – Ван Ибо многозначительно кивнул в сторону торгового центра. – Нам сюда. По лестнице, наверх.

– Идём, – Сяо Чжань слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой.

Судя по его настроению, долгожданная встреча с любимым человеком тоже перевесила в его сознании впечатления от не слишком приятного происшествия.

 _«И когда мы успели стать такими легкомысленными?»_ – Ван Ибо почувствовал, что улыбается в ответ не только губами, но и всем существом.

До офисного блока LANEIGE они добрались без труда и даже услышали за спиной недовольное ворчание Лю Чана и повеселевший голос начальника службы охраны торгового центра. В BJ Apm потихоньку восстанавливали порядок.

 _«Надо будет спросить у Лю Чан-гэ, как им удалось так быстро утихомирить толпу»,_ – Ван Ибо уже в который раз за сегодняшний день мысленно поблагодарил ответственного менеджера.

– Ибо, господин Сяо, офис номер 53! Заберём вещи и уезжаем. Машину подгонят через 12 минут, – Лю Чан крикнул им из другого конца коридора.

– Понял! – ровно откликнулся Сяо Чжань, словно в том, чтобы две главные звезды китайского шоу-бизнеса одновременно на одной **(!!!)** машине покидают торговый центр ничего необычного не было.

 _«Интересно, он понимает, что такие новости взорвут интернет?»_ – праздничное настроение вернулось к Ван Ибо.

– Ибо, не тормози! Переодевайся, и едем отсюда, – Сяо Чжань отворил нужную дверь.

– Ага. Дай мне пару минут, – Ван Ибо шагнул в комнату и тут же поражённо замер на пороге. – Чт?..

Привыкшие к выдержанным цветам интерьеров офисной зоны BJ Apm, глаза порезались об огненный океан.

– Что это?! – у него дыхание в горле застыло, и сердце глухо стукнулось о рёбра.

– Ого! Вот это да! Это всё твоё, Ибо? – Сяо Чжань удивлённо оглядывал просторное помещение.

Пасмурное небо за большими окнами казалось темнее обычного из-за множества ярко-оранжевых цветов. В вазах, коробках, ведрах на столах, шкафах, полках, стульях, полу и даже подвесах на стенах – розы оттенками пламени наполняли комнату тяжёлым ароматом и сводили с ума яркостью красок.

С мелкими или крупными бутонами, миниатюрные и на высоком стебле, чайные, гибридные и даже соцветия парковых сортов – типы и виды цветов были мастерски собраны в букеты, а венки, украшавшие стены кабинета, создавались из длинных стеблей плетистых сортов. Шедевры флористов отличались многообразием, в то же время имели одно общее качество – солнечный оттенок.

– Ну, чего застыли? Времени нет! – Лю Чан протиснулся в двери мимо подопечного. – До приезда машины осталось…

Стройное ворчание менеджера оборвалось нецензурным выражением, когда он оценил изменившийся интерьер офиса LANEIGE.

– Что за чёрт?! – глаза начальника охраны торгового центра едва не вывалились из орбит. – Это всё ваше?!

Он вопросительно покосился на Лю Чана, а когда тот отрицательно покачал головой, перевёл взгляд на проблемную «звезду».

– Нет… нет… – вдоль позвоночника Ван Ибо табуном пронеслись противные мурашки и вернулись обратно к груди, сковав сердце страхом.

Розы – благороднейшие цветы, призванные приносить радость и дарить улыбки, сейчас не вызывали светлых чувств. Огненные тона казались зловещими, а количество бутонов пронзало мозг нехорошими предчувствиями.

– Фанаты? – Сяо Чжань выглядел не менее напряжённо.

Обычно светлое, улыбчивое лицо нахмурилось и потемнело гневом.

– Что за новая напасть?! – посетовал Лю Чан. – Сколь же это ещё будет продолжаться?!

Ноги Ван Ибо буквально приросли к месту. Ему нужна была опора, поддержка. Любимое имя сорвалось с губ почти неосознанно и как-то жалобно:

– Чжань-гэ…

– Спокойно, Ибо. Это только цветы. Всё хорошо, – Сяо Чжань понял его сразу, приблизился вплотную, мимоходом коснулся руки и прошёл в комнату. В его прямом взгляде горела решимость и обещание защитить от любых неприятностей.

Сяо Чжань всегда чувствовался тёплым, но не обжигал. И от этого тепла спазм отпустил сердце Ван Ибо, а дыхание вернулось в норму. Очень близко и на грани слышимости он услышал ласковое:

– Всё хорошо. Я рядом.

На душе сразу стало спокойнее, но заставить себя подойти к злополучным букетам хотя бы за собственной сумкой Ван Ибо не мог. За него это сделал Сяо Чжань.

– Все букеты разные. Ни одного повторяющегося нет, – заключил тот, проведя ревизию не менее двух десятков цветочных подарков. – Такое чувство, что даритель просто выражал настроение или вложил в цветы какое-то одно послание. Вот, даже карточки подписаны одинаково.

Он вынул из особенно яркого букета белую пергаментную открытку.

– Имя есть? – голос Лю Чана звучал устало.

– В тех, что я посмотрел, не было, – Сяо Чжань покачал головой.

Менеджер глубоко выдохнул и потянулся к ближайшему букету за точно такой же простой подарочной открыткой.

– Что там написано? – Ван Ибо хотел знать и одновременно очень боялся, будто чувствовал, что в послании ничего хорошего для себя услышать не может.

Лю Чан зачитать послание не решился, только странно посмотрел на своего подопечного, а Сяо Чжань спросил:

– Ты точно хочешь это услышать?

Любимый человек смотрел на него ровно и открыто, без тени страха или паники, потому Ван Ибо решил последовать его примеру – принять всё, что скрывалось в подозрительном подарке:

– Да. Читай.

– Хорошо, – Сяо Чжань прочистил горло. – Подписей, как уже сказал, нет. Только стих. Весьма, кстати, неплохого качества… Однако общий смысл меня настораживает…

Он на мгновение нахмурился и прочитал:

**_«Горький кувшин испить мне_ ** **_придётся,_ **

**_Но кого волновало положение_ ** **_на дне?_ **

**_Потому подниму я бокал за то_ ** **_, что сотрется_ **

**_Сегодня последняя часть_ ** **_благого во мне._ **

****

**_Схожу я с ума, сошёл ли уже?_ **

**_Пальцы дрожат над беленым_ ** **_холстом._ **

**_Сердце зашлось ритмом в_ ** **_кураже,_ **

**_Пламя сжигает границы под_ ** **_сном»_ ** _**[12]** _

– Чжань-гэ, что это такое? – Ван Ибо удивлённо округлил глаза.

– Стихотворное послание, Ибо, – выражение лица Сяо Чжаня сделалось жёстким. – И, если я ещё окончательно не растерял свои познания в дизайне, оранжевый означает «опьянён тобой».

– Опьянён? Мной? – Ван Ибо непонимающе захлопал глазами. – Значение цвета?

– Да. А применимо к розам послание можно считать признанием в пылкой любви. «Моё сердце горит любовью», будто говорят все эти цветы, – губы Сяо Чжаня искривились в усмешке, когда он широким жестом указал на заваленную комнату.

Но на букеты Ван Ибо больше не смотрел. В подобном настроении и с подобными эмоциями на лице возлюбленного он видел впервые. Такой Сяо Чжань, с ярко горящим, суровым взглядом, был ему незнаком.

– Чжань-гэ, я не знал, честно… Это не я… – Ван Ибо внезапно захотелось объясниться, оправдаться.

Тяжёлый взгляд скользнул от пылающего моря цветов в испуганное, побледневшее лицо Ван Ибо и только тут смягчился. Сяо Чжань на мгновение прикрыл гнев веками, тряхнул головой, прогоняя лишние эмоции, и тихонько выдохнул:

– Я знаю, Бо…

– Даже слог тот же! – Лю Чан с отвращением выкинул обратно в букет открытку.

– То есть подобное уже случалось? – теперь требовательное внимание Сяо Чжаня переключилось на работника продюсирующей Ван Ибо студии.

С ответом Лю Чан медлил несколько мгновений, словно не решался раскрывать тайну, но, наконец, утвердительно кивнул:

– Случалось. Цветов раньше не было, но письма и открытки со стихами приходят в последние три месяца регулярно.

– Как часто? – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал обманчиво мягко.

– Каждые два-три дня, – Лю Чан сгорбил спину.

– Но разве раньше стихов не было? Ты же сам говорил, что фанатки часто присылают свои творения… – Ван Ибо совершенно не понимал, что происходит и почему любимый человек в такой ярости.

– Конечно, присылают, – менеджер тускло улыбнулся, – в каждом первом письме романтические признания. А ты знаешь, сколько мне их приходится разбирать почти каждый день? По несколько сотен! Не меньше! И это только те, что приходят напрямую в студию, а не на лейбл!

– Тогда чем отличается этот автор? Ты же вроде бы его выделяешь, нет? – Ван Ибо даже смотреть не хотел на подаренные букеты, тем более прикасаться.

– Этот… «поэт» действительно отличается, – Лю Чан печально взглянул на начальника охраны торгового центра, будто искал в нём поддержки, а, может, просто хотел убрать взгляд подальше от огненного моря. – Письма приходят либо на твой личный почтовый ящик в студию (откуда он вообще узнал о его существовании? Чёрт! Это закрытая информация!), либо на имя нашего подразделения лейбла, – мужчина вновь выругался и потёр точку между бровей. – Все письма строго датированы и привязаны к мероприятиям, где ты участвуешь.

– Что это значит? – Сяо Чжань обогнул заваленный цветами стол и потянулся достать что-то.

– А то и значит, господин Сяо, что у Ибо завёлся умный и неплохо подкованный сталкер. Он следит за его деятельностью на сцене и, я в этом почти уверен, следует за ним буквально по пятам. А мы его даже вычислить не можем! – Лю Чан беспомощно всплеснул руками.

– Но это только стихи… – Ван Ибо прекрасно понимал, что среди его фанатов есть излишне резвые, буквально посвятившие жизнь слежке за ним. Однако в последнее время для страха за собственную безопасность поводов не возникало.

Его сопровождала личная охрана, квартира располагалась в элитном районе и имела высокий уровень защиты, а студия вообще находилась под круглосуточным наблюдением правоохранительных органов. Можно сказать, что почти всегда он был в безопасности. Инциденты, подобные сегодняшнему, случались нечасто. С тех пор, как «Ван Ибо» стало одним из самых продаваемых имён в Китае, границы дозволенного для фанатов жёстко очертили и контролировали.

– Именно. Это только стихи… – теперь печальный взгляд Лю Чана достался Ван Ибо. – По этой причине мы даже в полицию не можем обратиться. Но я чувствую, что дальше…

– Лю Чан-гэ, – Сяо Чжань перебил его с ослепительной улыбкой на губах. – Разве нас не ждёт машина? 

– А? – мужчина вздрогнул всем телом, словно вспомнил что-то очень-очень важное и немедленно подскочил с места. – Точно! Надо ехать! Ибо! Бегом!

Ван Ибо принял из рук Сяо Чжаня свою сумку и, как был, в небесно-голубом костюме, отправился вслед за менеджером. Он понимал, сейчас их, скорее всего, у машин уже поджидают фанаты, но сделать уже ничего было нельзя.

 _«Я хотя бы буду выглядеть прилично на фото. Но как же Чжань-гэ?»_ , – он обернулся на Сяо Чжаня.

– Иди вперёд. Меня не заметят, – тот, прочитав его беспокойство, широко улыбнулся. – Обещаю.

Сяо Чжань приладил на носу тёмные очки в широкой оправе, заправил волосы под бейсболку, ссутулил спину и совершенно преобразился. Теперь рядом с Ван Ибо шёл не великолепный Сяо Чжань, актёр и певец, а утомлённый жизнью офисный работник.

– Чжань-гэ, ты потрясающий! – Ван Ибо ничего не мог поделать с собственным восхищением.

При каждой встрече, при каждом взгляде на возлюбленного он не переставал удивляться богатству его личности и силе духа.

– Когда выйдем из дверей, шагай ровно и не оборачивайся на меня, – Сяо Чжань искривил губы в лукавой усмешке.

– Понял.

– Э-э-э, а что делать с цветами? – начальник охраны уже взял за ручки металлических дверей с крупной цифрой «7».

– Выкинуть! – в один голос отозвались Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань.

– Ага, – поддакнул Лю Чан. – Будьте так добры.

# Рубеж. 04.08.2019. Воскресенье. Вечер

Как это ни странно, но у машины их никто не встретил. Уехать из BJ Apm удалось без проблем.

Лю Чан предлагал Сяо Чжаню отвезти его до квартиры, но тот оказался, сославшись, что они планировали отметить День Рождения Ван Ибо сегодня. Менеджер знал о дружеских отношениях актёров и, похоже, ничего необычного в совместном выходном вечере не видел, а если и заподозрил неладное, делиться собственными соображениями не стал. За эту недогадливость или, может, деликатность Ван Ибо был очень ему благодарен.

– Будьте очень аккуратны и постарайтесь сегодня нигде не светиться, – напутствовал парней менеджер, когда машина остановилась у подъезда дома Ван Ибо. – Если куда-то пойдёте, делайте это инкогнито и по улице не шатайтесь.

Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо послушно кивнули, но это даже в малой степени не развеяло беспокойство на лице Лю Чана.

– Мы будем вести себя тихо, – Сяо Чжань обнадеживающе улыбнулся.

– Господин Сяо, если домой сегодня поедете, вызывайте машину студии, хорошо? О вашем появлении в BJ Apm не прознали, но рисковать не стоит, – менеджер ковырялся в телефоне в поисках новостей по тэгу сегодняшнего мероприятия.

– Понял. Так и сделаю, – Сяо Чжань потупил взгляд в пол и закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться.

Стоило ему согласиться с предложением Лю Чана, Ван Ибо с лица спал. Его брови поднялись плаксивым «домиком», а губы искривились в обиде:

– Чжань-гэ, ты обещал сегодня со мной побыть!

– Ну, так и планировал, но мало ли что случится? – Сяо Чжань бросил хитрый взгляд на партнёра и расхохотался в голос в ответ на его возмущённый возглас.

– Чжань-гэ!!! Хватит прикалываться надо мной! – Ван Ибо насупился ещё больше и хлопнул ладонью по кожаному креслу.

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха! Прости-прости! – Сяо Чжань примирительно поднял руки. – Просто ты выглядел так серьёзно.

– Ой!! Всё-всё! Идите уже отсюда!!! – Лю Чан замахал на них руками. – Отдохните хорошенько сами, и дайте мне тоже отдохнуть!

Дружно хихикая, из машины они вывалились под ворчание Лю Чана про «неугомонную молодёжь». Стоило менеджеру уехать, пьяный вечер позднего лета дохнул на них ароматом мокрой травы.

– Пойдём домой, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо с удовольствием потянулся. – День получился утомительным.

– Да уж, – улыбнулся Сяо Чжань. – Остросюжетных приключений, пожалуй, на сегодня хватит.

Ван Ибо впился взглядом в эту улыбку и почувствовал себя очень голодным. Захотелось немедленно заключить любимого в объятья и больше никогда от себя не отпускать.

– Ну-у, – губы сложились в кривую усмешку, глаза полыхнули вовсе не усталостью, – я бы не отказался от ещё парочки (а то и троечки) горячих эпизодов.

Настрой Ван Ибо был очевиден, и, похоже, Сяо Чжань ничуть не возражал. Сияющая радостью улыбка незаметно изменилась и теперь обещала им обоим множество приятных моментов:

– Только при условии, что в этих эпизодах будет в подробностях показано, как ты стягиваешь с себя одежду.

– Договорились, – довольно хмыкнул Ван Ибо. – Поспешим наверх. Устрою тебе первоклассный стриптиз!

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха! – к раскованному поведению возлюбленного в его присутствии Сяо Чжань должен был давно привыкнуть, но, судя по выступившим розовым пятнам на скулах, с собственным смущением в такие моменты сделать до сих пор ничего не мог.

До нужного этажа они добрались очень быстро. Предвкушение приятного вечера подогревало замечательное настроение и подгоняло поскорее закрыть за собой заветную дверь.

Однако сюрпризы этого день ещё не кончились.

Стоило только Ван Ибо набрать код на замке в блок квартиры, уже знакомый тяжёлый аромат звонкой пощёчиной выбил из головы все до единой приятные мысли.

– Он не остановится, да? – напряжённый, как струна, вмиг посерьёзневший Сяо Чжань встал перед ним, скрывая от него новый подарок.

– Чжань-гэ, этого не может быть! Мы же почти дома! Вон, дверь… Как тут всё это оказалось? – Ван Ибо чувствовал себя так, будто с высокой горы кубарем скатился и с размаху плюхнулся в ледяную воду.

Холодом пронзило тело, судорогой сжало сердце, ознобом вернулось совсем недавно отпустившее дурное предчувствие.

На пороге его дома стояли пять букетов роз.

– Код от двери знают только несколько человек…

Сяо Чжань защищал его глаза, но от запаха было невозможно укрыться. Он забился в нос, пробрался в голову и тисками ухватился за оголённые нервы.

Пять букетов.

Роз.

– Похоже, терпеть он больше не может, если ухитрился забраться даже сюда, – Сяо Чжань переводил немигающий взгляд с одного букета на другой.

Не в силах сдержать дрожь в теле, Ван Ибо схватился за руку партнёра и ткнулся лбом в его плечо:

– Чжань-гэ, почему это происходит со мной? Зачем он так?

В этот момент он не боялся показаться слабым или беспомощным, только не рядом с любимым человеком. Сяо Чжань почти с самого начала их знакомства провоцировал его эмоции и заставлял раскрыться. Сдерживать себя или, тем более, лукавить у Ван Ибо в его присутствии никогда не получалось. Ему казалось, что Сяо Чжань его чувствует.

Вот и сейчас возлюбленный обернулся к нему и обнял. Родное тепло и запах крепкого кофе, смешанного с дорогим парфюмом и привкусом острых специй, заполнил лёгкие. Знакомый, любимый аромат отличал только Сяо Чжаня. Он успокаивал и обещал защиту.

Обычно.

Но не в этот раз.

Сейчас приторная вонь (иначе понимать этот запах Ван Ибо не желал) смазывала даже аромат любимого человека! Оттого паника накатывала волнами, и дрожь в теле не желала униматься, хотя и сошла практически на «нет».

– Потому, Бо, – Сяо Чжань, казалось, полностью понимал его чувства, ведь голос его звенел металлом, – что этот человек не здоров.

– Не думаю, Чжань-гэ, что он с температурой или кашлем стал бы пробираться сюда, – Ван Ибо тускло улыбнулся, посчитав, что партнёр хочет развеселить его шуткой.

– Я не совсем это имел в виду, Бо, – на его недогадливость Сяо Чжань тихонько хмыкнул.

– А что тогда? – Ван Ибо чуть нахмурился. Его скованный страхом мозг совершенно отказывался работать.

– Не важно, – Сяо Чжань покачал головой и оставил лёгкий поцелуй в уголке его губ. – Давай ты соберёшь свои вещи, и мы поедем на квартиру. Думаю, сейчас самое время тебе переехать ко мне.

– О! – Ван Ибо удивлённо распахнул глаза.

Радость от новой возможности побыть с любимым стремительно заполняла сознание и беспощадно вытесняла все остальные мысли.

– ДА! Здесь я оставаться больше не смогу! – словно по щелчку выключателя, его тело пришло в движение.

Недавняя слабость начисто стёрлась, а мышцы наполнились энергией. Если сможет жить вместе с любимым человеком, то он даже благодарен этим чёртовым цветам!

Ван Ибо счастливо улыбнулся, обнял ладонями лицо Сяо Чжаня и уколол губы острым поцелуем:

– Чжань-гэ, надо будет оповестить охрану о вторжении и связаться со студией. А ещё нам нужна машина для переезда!

В ответ Сяо Чжань удивлённо моргнул и рассмеялся:

– И куда только делся «трусишка-Бо», пару мгновений назад прятавшийся за мной?

– Я не прятался! – Ван Ибо совершенно по-детски надул губы, изображая обиду. – Я обдумывал наши дальнейшие действия!

Озорные искры в глубине глаз и счастливые складочки у губ – не поцеловать такого Ван Ибо было невозможно. Сяо Чжань крепче прижал к себе парня в поцелуе.

Испорченный выходной накануне Дня Рождения, нервотрёпка на работе, сумасшествие фанатов, да ещё и пронырливый сталкер, явно больной на голову, – этот день должен был стать худшим в его жизни, понимал Ван Ибо, но не стал. И всё благодаря любимому человеку – одному-единственному, из-за которого трепетно билось сердце и сладким предвкушением тянуло поясницу.

Сяо Чжань появился в его жизни случайно, но очень скоро стал всем. Даже солнце в ясном небе не могло затмить улыбку возлюбленного.

– Собери только нужное на несколько дней. С остальными вещами мы разберёмся позднее, – Сяо Чжань досадливо цыкнул, когда пришлось разорвать поцелуй. – Пока проблема с этим преследователем не решится, оставаться здесь ты не сможешь. Но на полноценный переезд времени у нас тоже нет.

– Да, понимаю, – Ван Ибо облизал саднящие губы.

В объятьях любимого он совершенно забывал о реальном мире, но тот требовал к себе постоянного внимания.

Сяо Чжань был прав: если сталкер сумел пробраться даже к дверям его дома, кто может гарантировать, что в один из дней он не обнаружит заваленной цветами собственную постель? 

– Чжань-гэ, поможешь мне уложить вещи? – Ван Ибо прогнал из головы страшные образы.

Лучше он будет смотреть и думать только о возлюбленном!

– Да, помогу, только сначала проверю эти букеты, – Сяо Чжань оставил поцелуй на кончике его носа и расцепил руки.

Ван Ибо немедленно озяб:

– А что с ними не так? Зачем их проверять? Выкинуть и всё. Даже смотреть на них не желаю.

– Ты прав, Бо, – кивнул Сяо Чжань и задумчивое выражение вернулось на лицо, точно такое, какое Ван Ибо заметил у него в офисе LANEIGE в BJ Apm. – Но мне всё больше кажется, что все эти цветы имеют строгое значение и обозначают что-то важное. Вполне возможно, изучив их, мы сможем понять, кто тебя преследует.

– Ну, так давай отдадим эти веники Лю Чану? Пусть привлекает своих умников! В конце концов, им платят за то, чтобы они следили за моей безопасностью! – Ван Ибо категорически не желал иметь что-либо общее с подаренными цветами. Казалось, стоит коснуться букетов, немедленно испачкаешься в чём-то очень неприятном и трудновыводимом.

Но в этот раз Сяо Чжань против своего обыкновения с ним не согласился, только нежно улыбнулся, погладил по затянутому в небесно-голубой пиджак плечу и подтолкнул к двери:

– Беги, собирайся. Я ненадолго задержусь здесь и позвоню твоему менеджеру.

Ван Ибо упрямо тряхнул головой:

– Чжань-гэ! В этом действительно нет нужды… Лю Чан-гэ со всем…

– Так надо, Бо, поверь мне, – Сяо Чжань не дал ему договорить. В его глазах горела решимость, но стоило им посмотреть на возлюбленного, нежная улыбка смягчила впечатление. – В конце концов, должен же я знать, кто мой соперник в любви. Он явно романтик: розы, стихи…

– У тебя нет соперников! – горячо и совершенно убеждённо возразил Ван Ибо. – Никто не сможет заменить тебя! Ты такой один, и ты только мой! А я, естественно, только твой. Не нужны мне никакие розы и тем более стихи!

– О, какой пыл! – Сяо Чжань сдержал смешок. – Не нужны стихи, значит? Даже цветы?

Он вновь шагнул ближе, прошёлся ладонью вдоль позвоночника Ван Ибо и шепнул в самое ухо:

– А если стихи напишу я?

Голос Сяо Чжаня сочился лукавством и, одновременно, обещанием. Тело Ван Ибо немедленно откликнулось на ласку – в паху заныло.

– Пожалей меня, Чжань-гэ, – несмотря на острую реакцию организма, весёлый нрав не мог пропустить подначку, – ты и так во всём превосходишь меня. Уверен, твои стихи тоже будут замечательными. И что мне тогда прикажешь делать? Я же совсем на твоём фоне потеряюсь!

– Хм… – Сяо Чжань прикусил мочку аккуратного белоснежного уха. – Я танцую хуже, да и не такой красивый.

– Ммм… – в этот раз дрожь в теле Ван Ибо появилась вовсе не от страха. От лёгкого прикосновения языка к коже, от тёплого дыхания на шее приятное покалывание волнами спустилось в совершенно очевидное место сосредоточения желания. – Чжань-гэ, такими темпами мы никуда не поедем…

Тот подавил смешок и выпустил его:

– Нет, уехать нам, всё же, придётся. И лучше сейчас, пока ещё не совсем стемнело. Так что тебе действительно стоит поторопиться, а я пока осмотрюсь.

Ван Ибо на мгновение прикрыл глаза, глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и покачал головой:

– Чжань-гэ, я с тобой останусь. Если ты хочешь проверить эти чёртовы букеты, давай посмотрим их вместе!

Сяо Чжань в ответ глубоким взглядом заглянул ему прямо в душу:

– Хорошо.

– Спасибо, – зачем он благодарил, Ван Ибо и сам не понимал. Слова сорвались с губ сами собой, но, озвучив случайную мысль, он понял, что поступил правильно.

В согласии Сяо Чжаня заключались одновременно желание и готовность разделить с ним тайну, доверие и признание его, Ван Ибо, равным, способным выдержать любые трудности.

Душа Ван Ибо счастливо улыбнулась, но лицо нахмурилось:

– В этот раз он подарил цветы разного цвета, да?

– Ага. В BJ Apm были оранжевые, а сейчас тут у нас богатый выбор, – Сяо Чжань опустился на корточки рядом с букетами.

Ван Ибо встал у него за спиной, дотронуться хотя бы до одного цветка его не сумел бы заставить даже Сяо Чжань:

– Почему мне это кажется странным?

– Не одному тебе видится здесь странность, Бо, – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. – Прошлый подарок явно содержал в себе послание, одно, значимое, на всё множество, потому и цветы все были одного окраса – оранжевые. Тут же, – он кивнул на пять букетов, – букеты разного оттенка. Кроме того, обрати внимание на количество бутонов.

Ван Ибо нехотя перевёл взгляд на букеты. В отличие от прошлых, эти цветочные подарки казались идентичными: упаковка, свежесть бутонов, высота стеблей, даже сорт – всё выглядело похоже.

– Здесь по 21 цветку в связке? – заключил он.

– Ага. Ты же знаешь, что означает эта цифра? – Сяо Чжань легко коснулся лепестка белой розы.

Ван Ибо безразлично пожал плечами:

– А должен? Я как-то не особенно увлекаюсь цветами.

– Язык цветов сложен, – в задумчивости Сяо Чжань не обратил на вспыхнувший ревностью взгляд партнёра.

Ван Ибо едва сумел подавить застрявшее в горле рычание. То, что он у Сяо Чжаня не первый, было очевидно, но не переставало раздражать. Теперь же выяснилось, что **его** возлюбленный прекрасно осведомлён не только о значении цветов, но и о количестве бутонов в букете! Ревность алым облаком накрыла голову и стряхнуть её не удавалось, а Сяо Чжань, тем временем, продолжать объяснения:

– 21 цветок означают «лучший на свете», а применительно к розам значение немного меняется, – он поднял глаза на Ван Ибо и светло улыбнулся. – «Ты мой самый любимый на всём белом свете!»

Ван Ибо улыбнулся в ответ машинально, а следом вздрогнул, когда до него дошёл смысл сказанных слов:

– Что за значение такое странное? Кто его вообще придумал?!

Кому и как Сяо Чжань дарил 21 розу, и почему вообще знал об этой теме так много, разбираться Ван Ибо совершенно не хотел, однако неприятный огонёк в груди разгорался всё сильнее.

Сяо Чжань же неуверенность возлюбленного вновь не заметил. Всё его внимание было приковано к белоснежным пергаментным открыткам внутри букетов:

– Не знаю, Бо. Читал об этом, когда дизайном занимался. Был один заказ с цветами, вот и копался в теме.

– То есть, сам ты никому 21 розу не дарил? – с надеждой спросил Ван Ибо.

– Не-а.

Сяо Чжань сказал это совершенно безразлично, но на Ван Ибо это простое слово подействовало словно мешок песка на разгорающийся костёр. Его гнев немедленно успокоился, сердце перестало отбивать набатом, а на лицо вернулась искренняя улыбка: _«Как хорошо!»_

Что именно было «хорошо», Ван Ибо и сам не понимал. Да и не надо было, раз Сяо Чжань всецело принадлежал ему! Всё же радость не была полной, ведь его возлюбленный хмурился, читая прикреплённое к белым розам послание.

– Что такое, Чжань-гэ?

– Не нравится мне всё это… очень не нравится, – невразумительно ответил тот и вынул карточку из следующего букета – розового. – Чёрт!

– Чжань-гэ, что там? Не томи! – Ван Ибо не на шутку забеспокоился.

Прежде чем ответить Сяо Чжань прочитал открытку с жёлтого букета:

– Как я и предполагал. Это всё письма в стихах. Автор пишет о своей любви к тебе, а окрасы роз символизируют силу или, если хочешь, стадию развития чувства[13].

– Развития чувства? – переспросил Ван Ибо. – Хочешь сказать, он мне историю своей болезни рассказывает?

Сейчас, наконец, он осознал значение слов Сяо Чжаня о дарителе оранжевого моря.

– Ну, – Сяо Чжань с лёгким смешком покрутил в руках карточки. – Тут вот мании под названием «Ван Ибо» ещё нет. Просто обожание и восхищение. Кстати, на открытках стоят подписи «Люблю тебя год», «Уже два года ты в моей жизни», а вот здесь «Третий год самый сладкий. Свети для меня так же ярко и дальше». Он законченный романтик.

– Прочитай, – не утерпел Ван Ибо. Вроде бы он не хотел знать, что там написано, но любопытство оказалось сильнее.

– Думаю, пять букетов ты получил за каждый год, что он любит тебя.

– Это не любовь, – огрызнулся Ван Ибо, но всё же заглянул через плечо партнёра. – Любовь насильно в двери не вламывается!

– Любовь разная бывает, Бо! – Сяо Чжань легонько чмокнул оказавшуюся рядом щёку, собрал открытки с двух оставшихся букетов и поднялся на ноги. – Знаешь, мне эти стихи даже понравились. Написано с душой.

– Плевать на душу! Там есть что-нибудь полезное? – Ван Ибо для верности заложил руки за спину, чтобы не выхватить карточки из рук Сяо Чжаня.

Касаться их не стоило, он в этом был убеждён.

– За исключением того, что даритель следит за тобой и любит тебя с момента дебюта? – Сяо Чжань нетерпение парня очень хорошо видел.

Вместо ответа Ван Ибо кивнул, а Сяо Чжань раскрыл первую открытку – ту самую, что снял с букета белых роз.

**_Моя любовь сильнее страсти,_ **

**_Чиста, непрочна, словно пух._ **

**_Но знай, желанием власти_ **

**_Не скован я. Свободен дух._ ** _**[14]** _

– Тут, вроде бы, ничего необычного, – приготовившийся к шквалу фанатской невменяемости, Ван Ибо несколько опешил от чистоты и лёгкости стихотворения.

– Красивое получилось, – согласился Сяо Чжань. – Здесь говорится о невинности чувств, о восхищении[15].

– Ну, так и говорил бы как все остальные! – этот поклонник насильно влез в его жизнь, испортил долгожданный вечер с любимым человеком, потому Ван Ибо не думал проявлять к нему снисходительность. – Фанмиты, стримы для кого проводятся? Вступил бы себе в фан-клуб и любил нормально, а не так!

– Тут я с тобой согласен, – кивнул Сяо Чжань, – он перешёл черту.

– Ладно, что там дальше? Розовые? Желтые? – пытаясь успокоить новую волну негодования, Ван Ибо поднял глаза к потолку.

– Розовые, – Сяо Чжань аккуратно вернул прочитанную записку на своё место и открыл следующую. – Обычно этот цвет говорит о зарождающейся любви[16].

– Симпатия? – Ван Ибо расстегнул пуговицу на пиджаке.

 _«И почему мне всегда подсовывают такую узкую одежду? Красиво стоять в ней ещё можно, но вот двигаться уже проблематично,_ – а ведь он не только ходил, ещё и пробежался в дизайнерском костюме. – _Надо будет сказать Лю Чану, чтобы выдавал мне беговые кроссовки на мероприятия, где ожидается наплыв народа… мда…_ – Ван Ибо хмыкнул. Он по пальцам мог посчитать ивенты, где вокруг него не скапливалась приличная толпа, – _надо будет всегда надевать кроссы!»_

– Я рад, что тебе понравилось послание твоего тайного поклонника, – Ван Ибо удивлённо моргнул на прозвучавшую в голосе Сяо Чжаня обиду. – Может, все остальные письма сам прочитаешь?

– Чжань-гэ, да ты чего?! – он едва челюсть на пол не уронил от подобного предложения. – Я совершенно не о том думал! Честно!

Партнёр смотрел на него с подозрением, потому Ван Ибо обнял его за талию и примостил подбородок на плече:

– Просто размышлял о том, что мне надо к ивентовым прикидам просить удобную обувь, чтобы можно было от фанатов убегать.

– А? Обувь? – теперь настала очередь Сяо Чжаня удивляться.

– Ага, – Ван Ибо довольно улыбнулся. – В костюме и модельных туфлях тесно.

Сяо Чжань сдавленно рассмеялся, а он губами поймал пульсирующую жилку на стройной шее:

– Читай, что там про розовые цветы написано. Какая-нибудь романтичная ерунда?

Настороженность исчезла из глаз Сяо Чжаня, а черты лица смягчились:

**_Разумно ли влюбиться в юность,_ **

**_Смятением сердце уколоть?_ **

**_Отрадно ли упасть любовно в глупость._ **

**_Последнюю надежду приколоть?_ **

****

**_Мой страшный грех сомнений полон._ **

**_Я не сдержался, не смог сдержать._ **

**_Я смог лишь быть ведомым. Глупость._ **

**_Я сам сказал. И смог упасть._ ** _**[17]**_

Ван Ибо полной грудью вдохнул аромат любимого:

– Куда он там упал? Ничего не понял.

– Ибо! – Сяо Чжаня забавляла неспособность партнёра читать между строк в поэтическом произведении. Довольная улыбка растянула уголки его губ. – Автор говорит о том, что его чувства преобразились. Кроме того, это стихотворение может стать полезным.

Он помахал белой карточкой перед носом Ван Ибо.

– Чем же? Розовыми лепестками? – усмехнулся тот. – О, конечно, мы с тобой можем найти им очень интересное применение, Чжань-гэ. Прямо сегодня…

– Ты же не хотел трогать эти цветы, Бо? – жилка на шее Сяо Чжаня выдавала его острую реакцию на игривое настроение партнёра. 

– И не собираюсь. Мы купим новые, когда к тебе на квартиру поедем. Какого хочешь цвета, – Ван Ибо по очереди лизнул каждую родинку на аккуратном ухе возлюбленного. Как и родинка под губой, они всегда привлекали к себе пристальное внимание.

– Ох, Бо, сейчас не время… – Сяо Чжань шумно выдохнул. 

– Не отвлекайся от темы, Чжань-гэ, – прошептал Ван Ибо, но останавливаться вовсе не собирался. Они слишком давно не виделись, да и день получился излишне эмоциональным – напряжение сковывало тело, требовало разрядки. – Так чем же этот стих может нам помочь?

– Твой поклонник старше по возрасту, – пусть окружающая обстановка не располагала к интимности, пусть подаренные другим цветы, казалось, подглядывают за ними, Сяо Чжань откровенно наслаждался лаской любимого.

– Насколько я знаю, – хмыкнул Ван Ибо, – в последнее время средний возраст моих фанатов увеличился до 24 лет. Не всё же мне малолеток развлекать!

Этим обстоятельством он был весьма доволен. Кроме того, Лю Чан преподнёс информацию из официальной статистики так, словно кубок завоевателя вручал. Трудно было не порадоваться подобному «достижению», хотя, что в нём такого «замечательного» (по словам менеджера) Ван Ибо тогда так и не сумел разобраться, да и сейчас был вовсе не настроен копаться в тонкостях человеческой возрастной психологии.

– Чжань-гэ, читай дальше. Осталось ещё три карточки. Хочу уже поскорее закончить с этим и утащить тебя в тёплую постельку. Ты мне задолжал за четыре одиноких ночи в холодной постели, – с собственническим довольным вздохом Ван Ибо пристроил ладонь на талии возлюбленного.

– И как мне прикажешь это делать, когда ты пристаёшь ко мне самым бесстыдным образом? – Сяо Чжань закусил губу, не давая стону вырваться, и откинул назад голову, подставляя шею под поцелуй.

– С чувством, любимый… – упрашивать Ван Ибо не надо было. Тёплое дыхание и влажный язык коснулись кожи.

– Ты невыносим!

Ван Ибо почувствовал, как содрогнулось от удовольствия тело в его руках.

– Читай… – новый поцелуй остался на чувствительной точке за ухом. – Жёлтые розы[18].

– Хорошо, – Сяо Чжань судорожно выдохнул и поднял к глазам уже явно лишнюю в сложившейся атмосфере поэзию.

**_Чистое небо явило нам звёзды:_ **

**_Яркий свет покоит туман._ **

**_Истина та, где любовь манит грёзы,_ **

**_И силу дарует истребить ураган._ **

****

**_Но выстоять мне не велит убеждение,_ **

**_И кажется будто всё это обман._ **

**_Вздохнув глубоко, поборов все сомнения,_ **

**_Пойму глубину, станцевав алеман._ ** _**[19]** _

– Алеман[20]? – Ван Ибо уважительно хмыкнул. – Он явно начитан. Какую древность вспомнил.

– Это что такое? – Сяо Чжань чуть нахмурился, перечитывая стихотворение.

– Танец такой, Чжань-гэ, – всегда, когда он что-то объяснял старшему по возрасту Сяо Чжаню, Ван Ибо чувствовал внутреннее удовлетворение. В компьютерных играх, гаджетах и танцах тот не разбирался совершенно, однако и спрашивать неизвестное ему не стеснялся. – Одна из разновидностей вальса. Его танцуют втроём. 

Сам он об этом виде классической хореографии узнал из тех немногих уроков «Теории танца», которые посетил в классах при танцевальной студии. Однако же, поглядите, запомнил, чем и был очень доволен.

– Втроём? – изумился Сяо Чжань. – Как же это получается? Если он пишет тебе, то вас всего двое. Откуда третий взялся?

– Не знаю, Чжань-гэ. Может, просто в рифму легло? – Ван Ибо пожал плечами.

Вполне могло случиться так, что в воображении его поклонника образы раздвоились: _«Мало ли что привидится воспалённому сознанию?»_

– Не уверен, Бо, что тут всё так просто. Но ты прав в одном, надо поскорее заканчивать. Остались только эти букеты, – Сяо Чжань кивнул на ярко-алые и тёмно-бордовые розы.

– Прямо кровавый оттенок[21], – усмешка Ван Ибо отливала хищным оскалом. Цветы, ему казалось, подавляли красками всё вокруг.

– Если жёлтые бутоны выражают восхищение и даже преклонение, красные розы символизируют страстную любовь и желание обладать, – Сяо Чжань устремил задумчивый взгляд на букеты. Тандем с тёмными, почти чёрными розами действительно создавал мрачное впечатление.

– Это четвёртый букет, так? За 4-ый год с моего дебюта? – Ван Ибо дождался пока партнёр утвердительно кивнул, сверившись с подписью на карточке. – Вот мне непонятно одно: если он следит за мной уже пять лет, почему букеты прислал всем скопом и только сейчас? В чём причина?

– Думаю, он и раньше посылал букеты, Бо, – Сяо Чжань ласково коснулся тёмной макушки Ван Ибо. – Просто букеты доставляли в студию или на лейбл.

– И там они терялись среди многих других, – Ван Ибо сощурил глаза под лаской: ещё чуть-чуть, и он, кажется, замурлычет. – Потому он обнаглел и решил заявиться ко мне на порог.

Несмотря на общую негу и томность момента, слова прозвучали жёстко.

– Это как раз меня сильнее всего беспокоит. Пусть романтик, но он явно решительный и умный мужчина, потому как сумел обойти систему охраны сперва в огромном торговом центре, а теперь ещё и в элитном жилом доме, – Сяо Чжань оттягивал момент чтения открытки из букета алых роз. Видимо, читать о страстном желании кого бы то ни было к Ван Ибо ему было неприятно.

– Не нахваливай его так, Чжань-гэ. Иначе я буду ревновать, – Ван Ибо уткнулся носом в шею любимого и обиженно засопел.

– Ревновать? С чего бы? Ой, Бо! Щекотно! – Сяо Чжань чуть отстранился, но выпутываться из объятий не собирался.

– Такое впечатление, что ты им восхищаешься.

– Ну, признаться, он удивительно умелый, – Сяо Чжань не стал отпираться, – неплохо знаком с электроникой, да и прятаться умеет весьма профессионально.

Ван Ибо надеялся на совершенно другой ответ, потому не сдержался –прикусил чувствительную кожу на шее и прорычал:

– Читай давай, что там написано в оставшихся бумажках или выбрасывай их нафиг, пойдём уже собираться!

– Ай! Ибо, не кусайся! – Сяо Чжань вздрогнул, бросил обиженный взгляд на парня, но уже через мгновение тяжело вздохнул и развернул оставшиеся открытки.

**_Сгораю от чувств,_ **

**_Страсть меня выжигает,_ **

**_Мечтаньями, грёзами_ ** **_полнится взор._ **

**_Хочу одного, чтобы_ ** **_рай стал реальным,_ **

**_И вместе в нём мы_ ** **_запирали затвор._ **

****

**_Вкусить сладость губ,_ **

**_Ощутить жар дыханья,_ **

**_Коснуться тебя_ ** **_–_ **

**_Вот чего я хочу._ **

****

**_Мой мир дышит страстью,_ **

**_В огне я сгораю,_ **

**_Но рад,_ **

**_Ведь томленьем я здесь_ ** **_живу._ **

****

**_***_ **

**_Я брежу ночами, не_ ** **_спасает вода._ **

**_Сухое горло покой позабыло._ **

**_Ломаются кости,_ ** **_остатки стыда_ **

**_Не трогают щёки._ ** **_Одеялом накрыло._ **

****

**_Окно открывать - не поможет, увы._ **

**_Пальцы, схватившие ручку, ломаю._ **

**_Спаси же меня ты, спаси, сохрани._ **

**_Сохрани моё тело и душу. Сгораю._ ** _**[22]**_

– Ты только посмотри на него?! – широкая самодовольная улыбка, проявившаяся на губах Ван Ибо, едва Сяо Чжань начал читать, под конец стихотворения превратилась в презрительное хихиканье. Только веселья в нём не было ни капли. – Совершенно границ не видит! Да я его к себе и на пушечный выстрел не подпущу!

– Боюсь, Бо, именно в этом и есть причина, почему он прислал все цветы сегодня, а не каждый год по одному букету, – Сяо Чжань выглядел очень сосредоточенным. Недавняя леность исчезла без следа. – Он уже не может терпеть.

– Мне-то какое до этого дело? – вскипел Ван Ибо. – Может он терпеть или нет, меня никоим образом не касается!

В ответ Сяо Чжань длинно выдохнул и потёрся щекой о висок Ван Ибо:

– Просто, будь предельно внимателен. Не отпускай от себя охрану и старайся не оставаться в одиночестве. Я не могу быть рядом с тобой, и это, признаться, очень меня беспокоит.

Ждать реакции на произнесённые слова он не стал – вместо этого раскрыл открытку из букета чёрных роз[23], бегло прочитал про себя, кивнул, будто получил ещё одно подтверждение собственным мыслям, и только после этого зачитал вслух:

**_Любовь к тебе спасла от пустоты._ **

**_Твой поцелуй украсть посмею._ **

**_Любовь подобна розе в сердце тьмы._ **

**_Её тепло меня согреет._ ** _**[24]** _

– «Любовь, за которую не жалко умереть», – Сяо Чжань с силой зажмурился.

– Что это значит? – Ван Ибо нахмурился.

– Это значение чёрной розы. Она символизирует стремление дарителя завоевать, поглотить, растворить в себе предмет желания, – Сяо Чжань невесело усмехнулся. – Твой поклонник, судя по всему, слишком остро переживает собственные чувства. Он на грани. Ибо, не подпускай к себе незнакомцев. Сейчас цветы, стихи, но дальше я даже предположить не могу, на что он решится.

– Я сумею за себя постоять, Чжань-гэ, тебе не стоит волноваться, – Ван Ибо забрал из рук партнёра белые открытки и выкинул их подальше. – Всё будет хорошо. А сейчас пойдём собираться.

– Ага. Пойдём, – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал как-то глухо.

Он, наконец, обернулся, и Ван Ибо увидел покрасневшие непролитыми слезами глаза.

– Чжань-гэ! Ну, чего ты? Это не стоит твоих переживаний! – Ван Ибо ласково смахнул несуществующие капельки.

– Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, Бо, будь осторожен. Не доверяй никому! – Сяо Чжань ткнулся лицом в его ладонь. – У меня дурное предчувствие по поводу всего этого.

– У меня, признаться, тоже, – такой возлюбленный, ласковый, чувствительный и беспокоящийся о нём, Ван Ибо безумно нравился. Его хотелось заключить в объятия и никогда от себя не отпускать, – но мы справимся с этим. В конце концов, что значит один фанат, пусть и умелец, против целой команды охраны и вездесущего конвоя менеджеров?

Ван Ибо попытался разрядить обстановку – и у него это вполне получилось. Сяо Чжань слабо улыбнулся.

Исключая охрану и личного менеджера, одновременно выполняющего обязанности секретаря, знаменитостей их масштаба всюду сопровождали в среднем до 4-х человек вспомогательного персонала. Будь Сяо Чжань или даже Ван Ибо одни, без своего эскорта, им, возможно, было бы проще раствориться в пёстрой толпе прохожих. Именно так, кстати, сегодня днём «потерялся» в людском потоке Сяо Чжань, когда добирался до BJ Apm. В обычной же ситуации, команда сопровождения «звезды» привлекала к себе повышенное внимание.

Сяо Чжань молчал, потому Ван Ибо запечатлел лёгкий поцелуй на любимых губах и потянул за собой к двери в квартиру:

– Пойдём. Я очень хочу уже скинуть с себя костюм и отметить, наконец, День Рождения! Завтра мне на самолёт днём, тебе на съёмки – ещё раньше. Не будем больше тратить время!

# Обещание. 04.08.2019. Воскресенье. Вечер

Вещи первой необходимости, пару выходных костюмов, туалетный набор, внушительную стопку дисков с музыкой, играми и даже коробку с любимыми конструкторами LEGO Ван Ибо они собрали достаточно быстро. Сказывалась привычка жить на чемоданах, когда в любой момент донельзя загруженное рабочее расписание приказывало им выдвигаться в другой конец Китая на съёмки или вовсе лететь заграницу.

Пока Сяо Чжань проводил переговоры с Лю Чаном и согласовывал с собственным агентством временное совместное проживание двух «звёзд», Ван Ибо успел почти целиком упаковать в сумку содержимое собственного холодильника. На вопросительный взгляд Сяо Чжаня он многозначительно закатил глаза:

– На квартире же, скорее всего, опять есть нечего?

Сяо Чжань в ответ смущённо потёр кончик носа и не стал спорить.

 _«Ничего не меняется, да?_ – хмыкнул Ван Ибо. – _Ничего, мы исправим это вот прямо сейчас!»_

В этот момент он был неимоверно счастлив. Пусть причиной резкого изменения места жительства стало не слишком приятное обстоятельство, оно позволило им без зазрения совести совершенно обнаглеть и быть вместе каждую возможную минуту! Потому Ван Ибо готов был поблагодарить своих фанатов за вопиющую степень любви к нему. Ведь теперь его собственная любовь будет спать под его тёплым боком и сонно сопеть в плечо достаточно часто. Тем более, ничего в этом мире Ван Ибо не любил больше, чем ленивое заспанное лицо Сяо Чжаня, особенно когда всё тело ломило приятным удовлетворением.

 _«Только надо будет произвести_ _кое-какие изменения в «музее»_ _ **[25]**_ _Чжань-гэ»,_ – лукавая улыбка приподняла уголок его губ. 

Удивительным образом казавшийся необычайно сложным процесс «переезда» завершился в течение какого-то часа. Машину из студии Лю Чан прислал в кратчайшие сроки, пообещал разобраться с неприятным сюрпризом у порога квартиры Ван Ибо и лично принёс извинения лейблу Сяо Чжаня за причинённые неудобства.

Когда они грузились в машину, Сяо Чжаню позвонил Яо Линь, подтвердил, что агентство дало добро, но попросило сохранить всё в тайне до поимки сталкеров Ван Ибо.

 _«Ну, а с чего бы им упорствовать?_ – размышлял Ван Ибо, пока чёрный мультивэн вёз их окольными путями к дому Сяо Чжаня. – _Если информация о случившемся просочится в интернет или прессу, шумиху унять не удастся, а значит появится неплохой дополнительный источник дохода, да и «Неукротимый» подержится в топах ещё какое-то время. Только вот поднимать такую волну они не станут. Вернее, скажут, что я переселился на корпоративную квартиру или вовсе уехал отдыхать куда-нибудь»._

Пока собирался, он слышал, как Сяо Чжань не соглашался с его переездом куда-либо кроме собственного дома. Студийные квартиры, он говорил, все давно известны фанатам, да и уровень безопасности там невысокий. А вот его жилище находилось не просто в элитном закрытом квартале, куда попасть можно было только по пропускам, но и в сам дом войти можно было только при помощи чипованного ключа.

 _«Как раз вот такого»,_ – Ван Ибо погладил прохладный металл в кармане кожаной куртки.

Куда бы он ни направлялся, связку ключей от дома Сяо Чжаня всегда возил с собой как талисман на удачу, как символ-подтверждение взаимности чувств. С некоторых пор для него было нормальным явлением периодически касаться ключей. Так Сяо Чжань казался ему очень близким даже в те моменты, когда друг от друга они были очень далеко.

– Ты же не против, что я сам всё решил, Бо? – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал приглушённо.

Ван Ибо немедленно обернулся. Лицо любимого скрывали тени вечернего города, потому прочитать его эмоции по выражению не представлялось возможным.

 _«Чжань-гэ переживает? Почему?»_ – Ван Ибо почувствовал, как сладко сжалось сердце.

К вниманию, предупредительности и галантности партнёра он никак не мог привыкнуть. Ван Ибо с детства жил в другом мире.

Выросший в паркетном зале танцевальной студии, в окружении друзей-геймеров и сорвиголов, он привык, что все всегда заботились только о себе. Людей, подобных Сяо Чжаню, с его природной добротой и открытостью, он в своей жизни ещё не встречал. Видимо по этой причине, тот сразу покорил его сердце, въелся в душу и до краёв заполнил сознание одним лишь собой.

Однако Ван Ибо понимал, что эта самая природная доброта Сяо Чжаня зачастую приносила ему неудобства. Вот, например, как сейчас, когда он, Ван Ибо, погружённый в собственные мысли, не обращал на него внимания и даже мог показаться обиженным.

 _«Чжань-гэ слишком чувствительный. Ему надо научиться больше заботиться о себе»,_ – Ван Ибо едва заметно изменил положение тела. Теперь их колени соприкасались. За этой преградой удалось спрятать переплетённые пальцы его тёплой и прохладной ладони Сяо Чжаня.

 _«Нервничает… опять… из-за меня…»,_ – Ван Ибо глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел прямо в глаза возлюбленного. Надо было постараться развеять его страхи:

– Мы же, вроде бы, решили этот вопрос вместе. Чего ты сейчас впустую загружаешься?

– Просто всё случилось так быстро. Я предложил свою квартиру для твоего проживания, а ты не сказал ничего против, но, может, тебе это не нравится? Лю Чан-гэгэ предлагал снять для тебя апартаменты, как только ты вернёшься из Чжухая, а сегодня переночевать в отеле. Но я посчитал, что это не очень хороший вариант… – Сяо Чжань запнулся на полуслове, затравленно взглянул на спину водителя и ещё больше понизил голос. Ван Ибо пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать очень-очень важное, – нет, не так… я сам хотел, чтобы ты жил со мной. Вопреки всему. Прости моё эгоистичное желание, Бо.

Сяо Чжань опустил взгляд на их сплетённые пальцы. Ван Ибо последовал его примеру и с удовольствием отметил заметно потеплевшую ладонь любимого. Их руки, практически одинаковые по размеру, настолько естественно смотрелись вместе, что прямо-таки просились запечатлеть себя в рисунке.

– Красиво. Жаль, альбома нет зарисовать, – в который уже раз с момента их знакомства Сяо Чжань прочитал его мысли.

– Ничего. Дома нарисуешь, – с каким-то мазохистским удовольствием Ван Ибо примерил к эталонной квартире Сяо Чжаня новое имя. Странно, но оно не показалось ему неуместным.

 _«Дом там, где мы будем вместе»,_ – осознание этой простой истины пришло к нему внезапно, но, едва оформившись, мысль глубоко поселилась в душе. Где бы они ни были, когда бы ни встретились, если они вместе, даже самый обычный номер в отеле или соседние кресла в самолёте станут для них домом.

Он мог бы многое сказать по поводу сомнений любимого. Мог бы долго убеждать и обнадёживать. Но сейчас сильнее хотелось притянуть его к себе и впиться поцелуем в любимые губы. А раз в машине, при посторонних, сделать это было категорически невозможно, Ван Ибо крепко стиснул руку Сяо Чжаня в своей. В этом простом движении – усиленной близости – он надеялся, Сяо Чжань разглядит его уверенность и ответное стремление:

– Я хочу быть рядом, Чжань-гэ.

Точно так, как Сяо Чжань намертво запаял за собой двери в его сердце, никому другому не оставляя даже надежды забраться внутрь, он, Ван Ибо, надеялся заполнить собой каждый кусочек потрясающего создания, самого совершенного и восхитительного из всех возможных. Сяо Чжань, целиком и полностью, без остатка и до последней капли, не отданной семье, должен принадлежать ему.

Сяо Чжань на его многозначительное, пусть и не озвученное, послание молчал, потому Ван Ибо тихонько позвал:

– Чжань-гэ?

– М? – тот откликнулся сразу, но чуть осоловевшие глаза поднимал от замка пальцев в лицо очень медленно.

Вязкий взгляд ощущался на коже лаской, а когда та поднялась к губам, Ван Ибо весомо произнёс:

– Всегда рядом, Чжань-гэ.

Это было обещание.

# Желание. 04.08.2019. Воскресенье. Вечер

– Чжань-гэ, ну-ка признавайся, когда ты в последний раз что-то ел дома?! – Ван Ибо с досадой захлопнул дверцу теперь уже не столь сиротливо пустующего холодильника. – Только бутылка воды и зелёный чай! Разве же так можно?!

Когда не с ним, Сяо Чжань ночевал либо у себя на квартире, либо в гостиницах поближе к съёмочным площадкам, но даже в этих случаях совершенно пустой холодильник выглядел вопиющим нарушением, не стыкующимся с нормальной жизнедеятельностью живого человека.

– Ты же знаешь, я здесь только ночую, да и то нечасто, – судя по счастливой полуулыбке и сияющим глазам Сяо Чжань его негодования не разделял.

– Нечасто, – согласно кивнул Ван Ибо, но тут же ткнул пальцем в подвесной кухонный шкаф за своей спиной. – Зато видов кофе на полке чуть меньше, чем два десятка!

Сяо Чжань в ответ тихонько хмыкнул и поднялся с дивана. На журнальном столике остались кучи неразобранных дисков Ван Ибо.

– Там не только кофе, Бо, – Сяо Чжань приближался к нему медленно, отвечал на возмущение чарующей улыбкой и откровенным взглядом скользил по телу, – там ещё есть чай, сахар, а ещё твоя любимая лапша…

Сяо Чжань обладал не просто магнетическим обаянием и улыбкой массового поражения, любая его эмоция действовала на окружающих, словно цунами. Хочешь, не хочешь, а созданному настрою ты подчинишься.

Собственно, Ван Ибо был не против поддаться моменту. Тем более, Сяо Чжань уже в который раз за этот вечер показывал ему, насколько он важен, какое значимое место занимает в его жизни:

– Значит, праздничный ужин у нас с тобой будет очень непритязательный. Заварим лапшу и нальём чаю с кофе?

Сяо Чжань не дошёл до него каких-то трёх шагов, поравнялся с кухонной стойкой – остановился, лёгкими касаниями вывел на гладкой поверхности иероглифы **«Ибо»** и пристально посмотрел в ему глаза:

– Можем, конечно, остановиться на этом варианте. Но, думаю, пицца, шампанское и небольшой тортик подойдут нашему маленькому празднику больше.

– О! Получается, у нас и свечки найдутся?

Сяо Чжань манил к себе, завлекал, и Ван Ибо совершенно не хотел противиться зову.

– Если вместо 22-ух огней на торте тебя устроит целая одна, то «да» найдётся, – пальцы Сяо Чжаня продолжали скользить по камню кухонной стойки, но у Ван Ибо не было причин наблюдать за их движениями.

То же волшебное **«иди ко мне»** крупными буквами светилось в глазах любимого.

– Чжань-гэ, надеюсь, пицца подождёт нас ещё какое-то время, – Ван Ибо как привязанный шагнул ближе. – Очень не хочется потом давиться холодными корками.

– Думаю, печь вполне исправит ситуацию, – чуть насмешливый, чарующий голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал у самого его уха. – Однако, если ты голоден, мы можем повременить с десертом.

Пояснять, какой именно десерт он имел в виду, не требовалось. Тёплая ладонь коснулась его подбородка, шеи, скользнула к вороту футболки – оттянула в сторону. За рукой по пятам следовали губы, оставляя за собой томление и учащённое сердцебиение.

– Ну уж нет. Если ты сейчас остановишься, я тебя не прощу, – дыхание Ван Ибо сорвалось в протяжный стон, когда горячий язык проследил длинным мазком линию вокруг его адамового яблока.

– Думаю, я бы и не смог остановиться, даже если бы ты сопротивлялся, Бо, – блестящие страстью глаза и жар тела не давали усомниться в словах.

– Значит, сегодня ты хочешь, чтобы я сопротивлялся? – Ван Ибо не сумел сдержать нервный смешок.

Прежде ответа любовника он почувствовал зубы на собственной коже и лишь после приглушённое:

– Не думаю, что мне такое нравится.

Влажный язык принялся нежно зализывать место укуса, а у Ван Ибо в глазах потемнело, насколько глубоко и трепетно проникала под кожу эта простая ласка.

– Да… – он поднял глаза в белоснежный полоток кухни. Три софита давали рассеянный свет, но и его было достаточно, чтобы совершенно свести с ума сознание. – Я приму от тебя всё, Чжань-гэ. Но совершенно точно знаю, что грубость не в твоём характере.

Ван Ибо сказал первое, что пришло на не слишком ясный под градом сладких поцелуев ум, постарался вложить в свои слова призыв быть ласковым с ним и доводить до исступления медленно, нежно. Однако Сяо Чжань внезапно отстранился.

Шея и плечо Ван Ибо мигом замёрзли, лишившись согревающих касаний.

– Бо, только скажи… я постараюсь сделать так, как тебе хочется, – сбивчивое дыхание, раскрасневшиеся щёки, Сяо Чжань внимательно смотрел на него.

В этом взгляде Ван Ибо прочитал немой вопрос, трепетное волнение и изрядную долю смущения. Было ясно, что любое его желание будет немедленно исполнено. Вот только сам Сяо Чжань быть жестоким не умел.

Даже когда страсть стирала их обоих из реальности и шумом закладывала уши, Сяо Чжань заботился об удовольствии любовника прежде своего собственного. Пусть последствия их утех зачастую были весьма чувствительными, в _тот самый момент_ Ван Ибо кричал от удовольствия и содрогался всем существом, вторя каждому движению разгорячённой плоти внутри себя.

Яркие образы их последней близости разом вспыхнули перед глазами. Сердце забыло привычный ритм, а вот рту стало очень сухо, будто он песка наглотался или несколько часов провёл под палящим солнцем пустыни.

Ван Ибо с трудом сглотнул, поморщился от неприятных ощущений в гортани и подался вперёд, теснее прижимаясь к любимому:

– Я хочу тебя, Сяо Чжаня, человека из плоти и крови, любимого и самого нежного любовника на свете, а не актёра. Ты можешь сыграть мастерски любую роль, но только не со мной. Для меня пусть навсегда останется настоящий Чжань-гэгэ, без масок и придуманных персонажей.

Сяо Чжань резко зажмурился и втянул в себя воздух. Ван Ибо почувствовал, как сильно и глухо ударилось о рёбра сердце напротив. В ответ тёплая волна дрожи прошлась вдоль его собственного позвоночника.

– Эй, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо поцеловал веки, скрывающие любимые глаза, – не прячь от меня эмоции. Любого тебя, самого разного, я хочу видеть.

Уголки губ Сяо Чжаня приподнялись в чуть смущённой улыбке, когда он открыл глаза. Совершенно влюблённый, пьяный и благодарный взгляд выдавал его чувства с головой.

– Вот, так намного лучше, – довольно ухмыльнулся Ван Ибо. – А теперь, поцелуй именинника уже! С последней встречи ты задолжал мне не меньше пары сотен поцелуев!

– Пары сотен? – в тон ему ответил Сяо Чжань, но просьбу выполнил тут же, коснувшись губами улыбчивого рта парня. – Отчего же так мало?

– Я не считал, – легко согласился Ван Ибо. Намного сильнее арифметических значений его сейчас интересовал необычный вкус губ возлюбленного. – Чжань-гэ, у тебя губы сладкие, что ты ел?

– Леденец от боли в горле. Немного саднит после репетиции. Неприятно? Прости, сейчас пойду почищу зубы, – богатое на мимику лицо Сяо Чжаня вновь изменилось. Теперь он выглядел виноватым.

– Нет, постой, – отстраниться и тем более уйти Ван Ибо ему не позволил, наоборот притянул за шею ближе и принялся, точно кот, слизывать понравившийся вкус.

– Хи-хи-хи, Бо, что ты делаешь?.. Ммм!.. – Сяо Чжань не удержался от смешка и тут же глухо застонал, когда язык парня наглым образом влез ему в рот.

Шалость превратилась с ласку, игривость – в глубокий, влажный поцелуй. Их языки сплетались, а губы сомкнулись в жарком касании. Непристойно, ничуть не сдерживая откровенные стоны и хлюпающие звуки, двое забылись в близости.

Ван Ибо наслаждался вкусом возлюбленного и никак не мог оторваться от него. Никто другой прежде не был ему так дорог, никому иному раньше он не позволял вести с ним себя так. Сяо Чжань стал его солнцем, небом, воздухом, жизнью. Всё было сосредоточено на нём. Сяо Чжань был первым, о ком он думал, проснувшись поутру, и последним, кого тихо звал, погружаясь с сон. Только с ним и только в нём он готов был раствориться, только ему был готов отдать всего себя и идти след в след вопреки всему. 

– С корицей… – оторваться от этих губ было выше сил. Слова вырывались неосознанно, озвучивая мысли, – сладкий…

– …очень… – в шумное дыхание Сяо Чжаня вплелось отрывистое, – …ананасовые. Твои любимые…

– О… – Ван Ибо довольно улыбнулся.

 _«Чжань-гэ скучал»,_ – пронеслась счастливая мысль в голове.

Его любимый фрукт, его любимая сладость – Сяо Чжань мог бы выбрать среди множества вариантов освежающие или смягчающие вкусы, но взял то, что напоминало ему о возлюбленном.

 _«Я люблю тебя!»_ – пропело сердце Ван Ибо ровно в тот момент, когда их губы снова ненадолго встретились в остром поцелуе.

– После поделюсь с тобой леденцами, Бо, – Сяо Чжань крепко сжал его талию и чуть приподнял, усаживая на кухонную стойку.

– Только если у нас будет одна на двоих конфета, Чжань-гэ, – счастливый настолько, что кажется окружающий мир растворился в мыльных пузырях, Ван Ибо видел перед собой только возлюбленного.

В ответ Сяо Чжань сдавленно застонал и ткнулся макушкой ему в плечо:

– Бо, прости, я больше не смогу сдерживаться… Можем мы…

– Ты не один на грани, – Ван Ибо чуть шире развёл колени, пропуская любовника ближе.

Его ладонь прошлась лаской за воротом футболки Сяо Чжаня, а после спряталась в тёмных жёстких волосах. В отличие от его собственных, волосы Сяо Чжаня имели плотную текстуру и прекрасно держали форму. Им обычно не требовалось длительной укладки. Волосы же Ван Ибо истончились постоянными термическими обработками и окрашиваниями, но приобрели приятную мягкость и шелковистость. Стилисты и парикмахеры часто восхищались пушистой густой копной на его голове, столь нетипичной для азиатов. Самому же Ван Ибо больше нравилось ощущение гладкости и плотности от волос Сяо Чжаня.

Он понимал, что, скорее всего, дело не в волосах, а в человеке, которому они принадлежат, но, признаться, даже проверять свою теорию не хотел. Никого другого он не желал касаться и, тем более, не позволял таких прикосновений к себе.

– Чжань-гэ, хочу тебя…

Сегодня он позволит себе покапризничать сверх меры.

Сегодня он насладится любимым на несколько дней вперёд.

Одной рукой Ван Ибо слегка сжал корни тёмных волос, а второй расстегнул молнию на собственных джинсах:

– Ты же можешь?..

Стыд и смущение он сознательно оставил дома вместе с подаренными неизвестным поклонником розами. С собой же в квартиру Сяо Чжаня он захватил только пылкость и желание поглотить любимого целиком.

Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань глухо застонал и резко схватил его за бёдра. Точно так же, как недавно Ван Ибо просил, Сяо Чжань без раздумий стянул с него лишнюю одежду и усадил глубже на стол.

– Бо, ты восхитительный!.. – жаркое дыхание коснулось напряжённой его плоти.

Ван Ибо глубоко вдохнул, предвкушая нежное прикосновение любимых губ, но тут же подавился и закашлялся, когда эти самые губы одним движением втянули его в себя почти до основания и плотно сжали, почти причиняя боль.

– Чжань-гэ! А-ам-м-м!.. ох!.. Медленнее! Чжань-гэ! Пожалуйста! – Ван Ибо забился в исступлении.

Сяо Чжань, словно изголодавшийся зверь, впился в него губами и языком, вцепился руками, сжимая бедра, и стискивал всё сильнее, не оставляя даже шанса отстраниться.

Хлюпающие звуки перемешивались с довольным причмокиванием и разрывались заполошными стонами сорвавшегося Ван Ибо. Настолько ярких ощущений он ещё не испытывал, настолько остро собственная разгорячённая плоть ещё не отзывалась на ласку. Волны удовольствия настигали его с _каждым движением_ языка. С _каждым погружением_ плоти в рот любовника они поминутно взрывались пенными брызгами. Он достигал наивысшего пика наслаждения _каждое мгновение_ , но накал страсти не ослабевал, как не спадало и напряжение.

– Чжань-гэ… отпусти... я не могу больше… Чжань-гэ! Ах!!! Ммм, прошу тебя… – пальцы Ван Ибо совершенно нарушили модельную укладку волос партнёра.

Однако он и сам не понимал, притискивает ли голову Сяо Чжаня ближе или, наоборот, хочет оторвать от себя:

– Хорошо… как хорошо… гэгэ, мне так хорошо!.. Ммм! ААА! Пожалуйста, прошу тебя…

Холодный камень столешницы холодил кожу и на контрасте с пылающим костром ощущений чувствовался ещё острее. Может по этой причине наступление финальной разрядки он не заметил.

– Чжань-гэ! Чё-о-о-рт! Отпусти! Я сейчас!.. Чжань-гэ, прости!!! – он с силой толкнулся в горло любовника.

В то же мгновение сознание Ван Ибо разбилось мелкими осколками и расплавилось, точно жидкий металл, чтобы в следующее мгновение соединиться вновь в протяжном стоне Сяо Чжаня.

– Бо, мой Бо… только мой… какой прекрасный… – Сяо Чжань покрывал поцелуями его бёдра и лихорадочно поглаживал стройные ноги. – Хочу тебя, так хочу тебя… безумно…

Ван Ибо ещё не успел прийти в себя после яркого оргазма, когда его тело рефлекторно выгнулось дугой. Забывшись в собственной страсти, Сяо Чжань приподнял бёдра любовника выше и проследил языком дорожку по чувствительной стороне бедра и тугому колечку мышц.

Сладкий спазм сковал тело Ван Ибо судорогой, колени в слабости дрогнули, но свести их вместе Сяо Чжань ему не позволил.

– Чжань-гэ! Не надо! М-м-м! Чжань-гэ!! Что же ты творишь?! – Ван Ибо почувствовал, как краска стыда густо заливает его щёки и движется дальше, раскрашивая алым уши, шею, даже плечи.

Ни разу до этого момента ему не было так стыдно!

– Чжань-гэ! Ммм…. Пожалей меня!.. ох!!.. Не надо!!!!! А-А-А-А!

Слёзы стыда туманили взгляд. Сердце в груди галопом умчалось куда-то в горизонт, но страшнее всего было осознавать собственную каменную твёрдость. Подрагивая и разбрызгиваясь с воспалённого кончика, возбуждение не подчинялось беснующимся чувствам.

Сяо Чжань пил его, словно вино, смачивал слюной и разрабатывал мягко, нежно, языком оглаживая стенки.

– Уже хватит! Чжань-гэ!! Угх!.. Прошу тебя!.. Ммм… – не в силах больше этого выносить, Ван Ибо сглатывал солёные слёзы и пытался отстраниться.

Гладкий камень скользил под руками, а напряжение в мышцах ещё больше усиливало ощущения внизу.

– Чжа-а-ань-гэ… гэ… гэ… не надо! – искусанные губы саднили, затёкшие ноги покалывало, но сильнее, острее чувствовалось возбуждение внутри.

Раз за разом оно накатывало слепящим шаром и вновь отступало, стоило только горячему языку выскользнуть из него.

Совсем недавно любимый подарил ему разрядку, но в этот раз страстью билось намного сильнее. Сознание полыхало слепящим пламенем, а существо обратилось в одну сплошную эрогенную зону. Даже воздух в комнате, казалось, ласково скользил по его коже, точно так, как в потаённые уголки тела проникал…

– А-А-А-А-А!.. Постой!.. Погоди!.. Не сейчас!.. Дай передохнуть! Ммм… – глаза Ван Ибо широко распахнулись, от прокушенной губы во рту появился металлический привкус.

Довольный реакцией, Сяо Чжань надавил на основание его бёдер, заставил ещё больше раскрыться и углубил проникновение.

– Чжань-гэ! Агх!!.. Да погоди же ты!.. Перестань!.. Чёрт!.. Ох!.. ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ!!!!!!! – Ван Ибо попытался сесть, отстраниться от источника сладкой пытки, но тут же почувствовал, как взрывается внутри него тугой пучок оголённых нервов. Тело выгнулось дугой. Он больно стукнулся затылком о столешницу и опал обессиленный, не в силах даже вздохнуть.

Удовольствие густым потоком выплеснулось ему на живот и продолжало изливаться, пока тело сотрясалось крупной дрожью. Сознание наполнилось беспорядочными бликами, а состояние собственного тела даже не осознавалось.

– Ибо, мой хороший, мой сладкий Бо, – Сяо Чжань, наконец, выпустил его из крепкой хватки. – Моё совершенство. Тебе же было хорошо?

Ван Ибо слышал любовника словно издалека. Обрывки слов доносились до него весьма смутно. Ему хотелось отругать возлюбленного и одновременно просить, чтобы он сделал так ещё. Противоречивые желания разрывали изнутри, но внезапно все мысли из его головы стёрлись без следа.

Горячая возбуждённая плоть скользнула в него очень мягко, не встретив сопротивления. Размякшее удовлетворением тело, словно тряпичная кукла, раскрылось навстречу вторжению, и только сдавленный сладострастный стон Ван Ибо подтвердил, что он всё ещё в себе.

– Ибо, прости меня, я больше не могу… – при всём желании Ван Ибо не мог пошевелить ни единым мускулом, потому Сяо Чжань старался сдерживаться изо всех сил. – Тебе неудобно, я понимаю, но всего разок… Пожалуйста… ммм!

Сяо Чжань глухо застонал, когда сведённые судорогой мышцы прохода Ван Ибо сжали перевозбуждённую плоть:

– После мы пойдём на кровать… обещаю, ох… как хорошо!

Ладони Сяо Чжаня скользили по его телу, стискивали и мяли, размазывали следы недавнего безумия и оставляли собственные.

– Чжань-гэ… ты просто невыносим… – голос Ван Ибо прозвучал хрипло, сорвано.

– А-ха-ха-ха! Да, может быть, – глухой и какой-то нервный смех Сяо Чжаня выдавал его нетерпение.

 _«Он с трудом сдерживается?»_ – томная вялость медленно покидала тело и уступала место уже знакомому удовольствию.

Осторожные в самом начале и резкие в конце, движения плоти возлюбленного внутри него возвращали чувствительность телу, растекались приятным покалыванием.

– Ибо… прости меня… ох! – Сяо Чжань вдруг остановился, зажмурился и закусил губу.

– Зачем, Чжань-гэ? Не сдерживайся! – всё ещё слабый, Ван Ибо с трудом заставил руку отцепиться от края стола и коснулся пылающих щёк возлюбленного. – Иди ко мне.

– Но ты ещё не…

– Всё хорошо. Ну же!

Сяо Чжань был прав. Ван Ибо чувствовал собственное тело чужим, но ясно видел болезненное возбуждение любимого, замечал, как тот из последних сил держится, чтобы не сорваться. Такой Сяо Чжань, распалённый и почти обезумевший от страсти, принадлежал только ему.

– Ты мой, Чжань-гэ, и я хочу почувствовать тебя, – Ван Ибо протянул к нему вторую руку. – Делай так, как тебе хочется, гэгэ!

– Бо! – взмокший от напряжения, истомившийся от сдерживаемой страсти, Сяо Чжань впился в его губы поцелуем.

Ван Ибо вздрогнул и глухо застонал, почувствовав собственный вкус, но сопротивляться не стал, наоборот, сильнее раскрылся навстречу сорвавшему удила любовнику.

Сяо Чжань больше не контролировал себя. Он погружался в него сильно и резко, без оглядки, так, словно желанная разрядка была жизненно необходима.

Под этим исступлённым напором, жаром прикосновений и совершенно обезумевшими поцелуями, больше напоминавшими укусы, забылся и сам Ван Ибо.

Своего пика он не достиг (его плоть даже возбудиться полностью не успела), но слаще во много раз физического наслаждения было осознание удовольствия любимого человека. Сяо Чжань выстанывал его имя, молил о прощении за несуществующие грехи и вонзался в него, пока, наконец, не содрогнулся всем телом глубоко внутри.

– Чжань-гэ, красивый. Ты такой красивый. Самый лучший из всех! – ног своих Ван Ибо не чувствовал, сердца – не слышал, зато ловил губами сорванное дыхание и разглядывал фейерверки в глазах любовника.

– Бо, ты как? – Сяо Чжаня весьма чувствительно потряхивало сильнейшим оргазмом, но первое, о чём он беспокоился, было состояние возлюбленного.

– Жить буду. Но, кажется, ближайшие полчаса на ноги встать не смогу, – Ван Ибо не видел смысла сдерживать абсолютно счастливую улыбку.

Сяо Чжань без сил ткнулся головой ему в грудь:

– А-ха-ха-ха! Прости-прости. Ничего не мог с собой поделать… Тебе же не было больно?

 _«Опять себя накручивает»,_ – Ван Ибо тяжело вздохнул, но тут же осёкся, потому как Сяо Чжань немедленно напрягся.

– Со мной всё хорошо, честно! – Ван Ибо чуть в голос не выругался на собственную забывчивость.

И когда он уже научится следить за состоянием любимого?! Знает же, как остро тот реагирует на всё, что с ним связано! Вспоминать причины такого поведения Сяо Чжаня он совершенно не хотел, но и забыть их не сможет уже никогда.

– Мне было очень-очень хорошо. Настолько, что руки-ноги отнялись, – он коснулся лица Сяо Чжаня, заставляя посмотреть на себя, и подтянулся поцеловать. – Всё было просто волшебно. Я, кажется, даже ненадолго вырубился.

Ван Ибо говорил очень уверенно и с удовольствием замечал, как лицо любимого расслаблялось, а из глубины глаз исчезали виноватые искры.

– Прости, что не остановился, когда ты просил, – Сяо Чжань стёр мокроту с его щёк.

Ван Ибо с удивлением осознал, что в исступлении действительно рыдал, как младенец. Яркие пятна вновь проступили на скулах:

– Ничего. Только это было неожиданно.

– Я думал, тебе понравится. Да и самому хотелось попробовать…

– Чжань-гэ! – Ван Ибо не дал закончить смущающую фразу, крепко стиснул в объятьях и зарылся лицом в его волосы. – Не смей этого говорить! Мне понравилось, но… но… я не… чёрт!

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха!! Понял! Я понял, Бо! – Сяо Чжань облегчённо выдохнул и потянул его на себя. – Ну что, пойдём в кроватку? До полуночи ещё есть время.

– Угу. Есть хочу, – Ван Ибо расслабился, буквально растёкся в руках любимого и повис на нём, ведь сегодня он решил позволить себе покапризничать сверх меры[26]. 

# ***

– Ибо… ммм… мне очень нравится… но у меня завтра съёмки! – речь Сяо Чжаня прерывалась тихими постанываниями.

Ван Ибо впивался поцелуями, прикусывал, вылизывал и посасывал губы возлюбленного:

– Ничего, приложишь утром лёд!

– Ха-ха-ха, Ибо! Как ты можешь?! Ммм… ну, серьёзно! У меня уже губы болят... Бо! Проклятие! Ммм… – Сяо Чжань ворчал на него, но совершенно не выглядел недовольным.

Прямо в постели, не обращая внимания, что пачкают кетчупом простыни, они в один присест съели две заказанные Сяо Чжанем пиццы и осушили бутылку шампанского. Но когда очередь дошла до поздравительного торта, Ван Ибо буквально набросился на Сяо Чжаня с поцелуями, и вот уже больше двадцати минут совершенно бессовестным образом терзал его губы.

– Но я хочу тебя поцеловать! – Ван Ибо чуть обиженно насупился. – Мы не увидимся целую неделю. Дай мне насладиться тобой впрок!

– Это на тебя так шампанское действует? Если так, то я запрещаю тебе выпивать его с кем-либо, кроме меня, Бо, – Сяо Чжань крепко обхватил ладонями лицо парня и углубил поцелуй.

Стоило горячему языку пройтись лаской по деснам, у Ван Ибо грудь сдавило сорванным вздохом.

– Дело не в… шампанском!.. – нежные прикосновения губ сменялись сладким причмокиванием.

– А в чём тогда? – ещё минуту назад Сяо Чжань просил его притормозить с поцелуями, а сейчас сам впивался в его губы, требуя нежности.

– Ты… всё… мммм!... ох… Чжань-гэ, дай сказать!.. – Ван Ибо с трудом оторвал себя от любимых губ и тихонько захихикал. – Ты всё заранее спланировал! Как узнал, что мы к тебе поедем?

Ван Ибо едва успел сходить в душ после активного дня и не менее бурного начала этой ночи, когда увидел сервированный праздничный ужин прямо на широкой кровати в эталонной спальне Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо давно подозревал за возлюбленным пророческий талант, но предугадать появление сталкера и последующие события даже для великолепного Сяо Чжаня казалось невозможным.

– Я и не знал, Бо, – Сяо Чжань последний раз куснул нижнюю его губу и откинулся на подушки.

Шампанское давно кончилось, да и напиваться в такой вечер не входило в его планы, потому игристое вино в высоком бокале заменила Coca-Cola.

– Но тогда, как? – Ван Ибо непонимающим взглядом скользнул по пустым коробкам из-под пиццы и завис на авторском торте с объёмными фигурками мотоциклов и скейтов. На вершине произведения кондитерского искусства красовались две карамельные «двоечки» и плитка фруктовой мастики с надписью **«В этот День и Всегда мы будем вместе!»**.

– Торт я заказал заранее, а пиццу и шампанское попросил купить Яо Линя-гэ, – Сяо Чжань довольно хмыкнул и распустил зеленую ленточку на сладком подарке. – Он заезжал, пока ты был в душе. Передал, что чёрный, как тучи, Лю Чан устроил разнос охране в твоём доме.

Сяо Чжань собирался отбросить ленту подальше за ненадобность, но Ван Ибо не позволил. В последний момент выхватил из рук, аккуратно свернул и положил на столик у кровати. Всё, что подарено возлюбленным, положено сохранять, даже если это только ленточка от торта.

– То есть они виделись? У меня на квартире? – Ван Ибо безмятежно улыбнулся в чуть озадаченное лицо Сяо Чжаня.

– Ага. Яо Линю-гэ пришлось съездить к тебе: торт должны были доставить на твой адрес.

– Значит, твой менеджер в курсе о нас с тобой? – Ван Ибо не знал, радоваться ему или пугаться.

Противоречивые стремления разрывали его изнутри. С одной стороны, он хотел всему миру объявить, что Сяо Чжань принадлежит только ему, заявить свои права за любимца миллионов, а с другой, понимал, что сделать подобное не решится никогда. Стоит им вести себя менее осмотрительно, информация об их связи просочится в прессу. Тогда карьера обоих будет окончена. По поводу своей будущей судьбы Ван Ибо не переживал – он найдёт себе интересное дело, но Сяо Чжань ко всему относился очень серьёзно, а актёрство любил. Да и Ван Ибо любил наблюдать за перевоплощением возлюбленного.

Сяо Чжань долгим взглядом смотрел в его лицо:

– Нет, Бо, не в курсе. Я не говорил. Не думаю, что он или кто-то другой готовы узнать о нас.

Совершенно неуместный за праздничным «столом» тяжёлый вздох Сяо Чжаня заслужил его насупленный взгляд, но Ван Ибо тут же выкинул из головы эту тему. Раз решить эту проблему или хотя бы как-то изменить ситуацию они сейчас не могут, оставалось только наслаждаться моментом и близостью друг друга.

– «В этот День и Всегда мы будем вместе», – Ван Ибо расплылся в счастливой улыбке, читая поздравительную надпись на торте. – Это, Чжань-гэ, именно то, чего я больше всего хочу, и совершенно неважно, знают о нас другие или нет. Ты – мой, я – твой, а сегодняшняя ночь существует только для нас!

– Так уж «только для нас»? – поддразнил Сяо Чжань. – А как же о́рды твоих фанатов? Они же, скорее всего, секунды считают, когда часы полночь пробьют. Я даже в социальные сети заглядывать боюсь, лента, поди, взрывается дружными радостными воплями.

– Пусть себе радуются, главное, что ты сейчас со мной. Другого мне не надо, – Ван Ибо закинул в рот шоколадный скейт с праздничного торта.

– Эй! А как же свечки задувать? – Сяо Чжань шутливо возмутился. – Ну-ка возвращай украшение на место. Нельзя есть праздничный торт, пока не загадано желание!

Ван Ибо нахально ухмыльнулся, облизал губы сладким языком и притянул любимого ближе. Сяо Чжань противиться не стал, только приглушённо хихикнул и углубил поцелуй. Шоколадка очень быстро растаяла между разгорячённых языков.

– Моё желание уже исполнилось, Чжань-гэ! – абсолютно счастливый Ван Ибо опрокинул возлюбленного на подушки.

– То есть мой подарок ты посмотреть не хочешь? – чарующая улыбка Сяо Чжаня сводила с ума.

– Конечно, хочу! Особенно, если он начинается с нас двоих обнажённых на этой самой кровати, – Ван Ибо нравилось нежиться под ласками любовника, но он слишком изголодался по вечно занятому Сяо Чжаню, чтобы полностью отдать инициативу в его руки. – Ты же не против, если я начну распаковывать подарок с тебя?

– Бесстыдник! – Сяо Чжань беззлобно отругал его и закатил глаза. – И откуда в тебе столько пошлости?

– Причина в нас, – Ван Ибо проследил языком изгиб шеи любовника. – Я всегда тебя хочу. С трудом сдерживаюсь, когда ты рядом, и с ума схожу, когда не вижу тебя.

– Ох… у меня то же самое, Бо!

Пылкость и самоотдача в страсти Сяо Чжаня восхищала Ван Ибо с самого первого их раза. Очень остро и одновременно нежным чувствовался возлюбленный в его руках. Самому Ван Ибо нравился напор и страсть, а вот Сяо Чжань предпочитал размеренные ласки и долгие скольжения плоти. Такие разные, они идеальным образом дополняли, чувствовали потребности и желания друг друга. Оттого каждое их соитие ярким калейдоскопом въедалось в память и трепетно хранилось в самой сокровенной её части.

Вот и сейчас Ван Ибо следил за эмоциями потерявшегося в наслаждении возлюбленного, пока его напряжённая плоть погружалась в горячее нутро. Чуть раньше страстно, сейчас тягуче и сладко, их секс был не просто физиологическим действием. Это был акт признания. Отдавая и отдаваясь, они принимали друг друга без остатка, а, позволяя раствориться в себе, растворялись сами.

Только так.

Никак иначе.

Равные возлюбленные.

# Сладко! 05.08.2019. Понедельник. Полночь

– О, Чжань-гэ, смотри: «ты» меня в вэйбо только что поздравил! Ха-ха-ха-ха! – Ван Ибо принялся хихикать, не выпуская изо рта своё новое приобретение.

Едва часы двенадцатью ударами оповестили мир о наступлении Дня его Рождения, Сяо Чжань вручил ему небольшую бархатную коробочку с драгоценной подвеской от Gucci.

Небольшой платиновый кулон в виде головы быка дополнялся длинной цепочкой[27]. Ничего особенного, не считая марки изготовителя, но подвеска настолько точно соответствовала его вкусам, что Ван Ибо потерял дар речи. Украшение немедленно заняло своё законное место на его шее, а Сяо Чжаню достался град страстных поцелуев и заверения в любви. 

– Правда, что ли? И что написал? – Сяо Чжань отставил в сторону бумажный пакет, куда скидывал остатки их праздничного ужина, и присел рядом на кровать.

– Как-то суховато, хе-хе-хе, Чжань-гэ, не находишь?! – Ван Ибо откровенно веселился. – Всего-то **«С Днём Рождения!** **»**! Неужели не мог написать, что безумно любишь и жить не можешь, если в день хотя бы разок не поцелуешь меня?

Ван Ибо ткнул пальцем в поздравительную ленту под автоматически сформированным системой социальной сети баннером «Happy Birthday»!

– Как будто мне действительно надо об этом говорить, Бо, – Сяо Чжань выглядел несколько расстроенным, хотя улыбался ему по-прежнему тепло. – Ты же всё прекрасно сам знаешь.

– Ага, знаю и отвечаю взаимностью. Будь уверен, – Ван Ибо легонько чмокнул его в щеку. – Кстати, «тебя» опередили.

Он лукаво сверкнул глазами и промотал ленту чуть наверх:

– Бянь Цзян-гэ поздравил раньше.

– Ты уверен, что это действительно Цзян-гэгэ? – подколол Сяо Чжань.

– Аккаунт его, – Ван Ибо быстро набрал «Спасибо!! » в ответ на поздравление и вновь спустился к поздравлению от DAITOY[28].

– Бо, зачем ты это делаешь? Знаешь же, что это не я! – Сяо Чжань чуть нахмурился. – Не потворствуй им!

– Да ладно тебе, Чжань-гэ. Они же не акк твой взломали, но видно, что старались, – Ван Ибо беззаботно улыбнулся, набирая ответ **«** **Спасибо, Чжань-гэ** **»**.

– Сплюнь! Как будто мне неприятностей мало, – Сяо Чжань выразительно закатил глаза и несколькими касаниями вывел нужную страницу вэйбо на собственном телефоне.

– Неужели собрался разборки устраивать из-за такой мелочи? – Ван Ибо с любопытством заглянул в экран телефона возлюбленного.

– Вот ещё! Просто не хочу, чтобы возникло недопонимание, – тот быстро набрал сообщение и резко ткнул кнопку «Отправить».

Новостная лента в вэйбо Ван Ибо мигнула уведомлением о полученном новом комментарии от DAYTOY: **«Брат! Это фэйк! Ну, нафиг!»**

– Сколько эмоций, гэгэ! Ха-ха-ха-ха!! – Ван Ибо чуть с кровати не скатился от смеха. – А почему ни одного смайлика не поставил? Хотя бы злую моську повесил, что ли! А-ха-ха-ха-ха!! Ой, не бей меня – я сегодня именинник!!! А-ха-ха-ха-ха!!

Сяо Чжань в последний раз приложил ладонь к мягкому месту «именинника», но глаза его откровенно смеялись вместе с любимым:

– Ты невыносим, в курсе?

– Конечно, в курсе. А ещё знаю, что такого меня ты особенно сильно любишь! – Ван Ибо ткнул кнопку «Лайк» напротив комментария от любимого человека и откинул телефон на другой конец кровати.

– Будем считать, что я этого не слышал, Бо! – Сяо Чжань пытался хмуриться, пока наблюдал за разыгравшимся любовником. – И перестань, наконец, хихикать, ничего смешного в этой ситуации нет.

Гибкое тренированное тело плавно спружинило от матраца – одним движением Ван Ибо придавил Сяо Чжаня к кровати и завёл его руки за голову. Подаренная подвеска лёгкой лаской проскользила по обнажённой груди Сяо Чжаня.

– По-моему, вся эта ситуация выглядит весьма забавно, особенно учитывая тот факт, что ты настоящий прямо передо мной и… – Ван Ибо склонился к уху любовника, – не будешь против, что бы я ни решил с тобой сотворить, правда же?

– Ты ещё не насытился? – Сяо Чжань ответил ему в тон.

– Мне тебя всегда мало, Чжань-гэ! – лукавая улыбка искривила его губы.

– Мне тоже, – Сяо Чжань аккуратно высвободил ладонь из захвата, – но уже поздно, а завтра рано вставать.

Ван Ибо хотел было возразить, что ещё полон сил и готов продолжать, но, стоило возлюбленному напомнить ему о грандиозных мероприятиях будущей недели, усталость тяжёлой волной накрыла с головой. По этой причине поцелуй у них вышел очень нежным, без примеси страсти или томления.

– Пожалуй, ты прав, – он скатился с любовника и примостил голову на высокой подушке.

Было мягко и тепло, так, как никогда не бывает в одинокой постели. Оттого сердце радостно пело в груди, и тело наливалось приятной усталостью.

 _«Сегодня был лучший День Рождения!»_ – улыбка не желала сходить с лица, даже если держалась всего лишь за уголки губ.

Сяо Чжань накрыл их стёганным одеялом и улёгся рядом.

– Чжань-гэ, я тебя люблю. Очень, – Ван Ибо переплёл их пальцы. – Пожалуйста, будь со мной на каждый День Рождения!

– И я люблю тебя, Бо, – сияющая улыбка Сяо Чжань в полумраке комнаты совершенно ослепляла. – И рад, что судьба позволила нам встретиться. Сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы исполнить твою просьбу, ведь сам этого хочу.

Ван Ибо услышал ровно то, что хотел, потому довольный вздох наполнил душу завершённостью. В этот момент ничего больше он не хотел: « _Чжань-гэ достаточно. Его одного хватит»._

Блаженная тишина длилась довольно долго, настолько, что он почти уснул, когда внезапно раздался вопрос Сяо Чжаня: 

– Бо, скажи, неужели тебя совсем не беспокоит эта ситуация?

– Какая ситуация, Чжань-гэ? – голос возлюбленного прозвучал напряжённо, словно того что-то беспокоило, потому Ван Ибо поспешил стряхнуть с ресниц сонливость.

– Ну, сталкер, розы, стихи, теперь вот ещё поздравление якобы от меня с фэйкового аккаунта?

– Я совру, если скажу, что мне плевать, – кривить душой не было смысла, да и Ван Ибо не хотел что-либо утаивать от любимого человека. – Скажем так, я привык, Чжань-гэ.

– Привык? – Ван Ибо поймал на себе напряжённый взгляд Сяо Чжаня.

– Ага, – он глубоко вздохнул. Воскрешать в памяти давние события совершенно не хотелось. – Этого сталкера с вениками ещё можно терпеть. Раньше нам с ребятами из группы приходилось терпеть и не такое. Я тогда совсем мелким был, потому очень резко реагировал и откровенно пугался. Сейчас как-то уже обвыкся, что ли. Да и ты рядом со мной был, потому не было так страшно.

Он ласково погладил по руке Сяо Чжаня, успокаивая и надеясь, что тот не будет задавать слишком много вопросов.

– Слышал истории про UNIQ, – Сяо Чжань согласно кивнул. – То есть после тех случаев ничего подобного не случалось?

– Ну, – Ван Ибо очень хотел спрятаться под одеялом и не отвечать на этот вопрос, – случалось, на самом деле. Нечасто, но всё же. Почти сразу как присоединился к DayDayUp, нашлись несколько особенно настырных фанаток. Караулили меня всюду и даже выкрали сумку с одеждой. Но их нашли довольно быстро. Студия предъявила обвинения. Они отстали. Позднее на съёмках «Неукротимого» был неприятный момент, однако тут тоже…

– ЧТО?! «НЕУКРОТИМОГО»?! КОГДА? ГДЕ? ПОЧЕМУ Я НЕ В КУРСЕ? – Сяо Чжань, как ошпаренный, подскочил на кровати. Его лицо белизной сравнялось с простынями.

– Чего ты всполошился? Всё **уже** случилось и прошло, – Ван Ибо сделал акцент на прошедшем времени, но беспокойство в глазах любимого это не уменьшило.

Сяо Чжань требовал ответа и не готов был отпустить его, пока не выяснит всё досконально.

 _«Если сам не расскажу, он начнёт Лю Чану звонить, да?»_ – Ван Ибо нутром чувствовал, что сейчас ему лучше поделиться всей историей.

– Чжань-гэ, я расскажу. Только давай ты немного успокоишься и ляжешь назад? Ничего дурного со мной не случилось, да и в тот момент мы ещё не общались, так что не надумывай себе вины, ладно? – Ван Ибо потянул любимого обратно на подушку и, только когда тот улёгся, продолжил. – Как и сказал, я тогда только приехал на площадку «Неукротимого», мы только встретились на представлении актёров. Нам объявили начало подготовительного этапа и раздали графики тренировок, помнишь этот момент?

– Да, – кратко, сухо, Сяо Чжань лежал рядом с ним в напряжении.

Ван Ибо крепко зажмурился и уткнулся лицом в волосы возлюбленного:

– В одну из первых ночей в отель пробрались совершенно ненормальные фанатки. Они приехали вслед за мной, но каким-то образом сумели получить не только пропуски на съёмочную площадку, но даже на VIP-этаж в отеле. В общем, в ту ночь Лю Чан вернулся в Пекин по делам, а я остался в гостинице. Девицы полночи ломились в номер. Хорошо хоть дверь блокировалась изнутри.

– А что охрана и служба безопасности отеля?

– Прибежали сразу, как поняли неладное, – Ван Ибо было стыдно вспоминать случившееся. – Я тогда сильно испугался, так что заперся в ванной и даже не сообразил позвонить на ресепшн. 

Внезапно тёплые руки сомкнулись вокруг него – Сяо Чжань крепко прижал к себе:

– Хорошо, что они с тобой ничего не сделали. Как представлю…

– Чжань-гэ, мне, на самом деле, очень стыдно за свою трусость, – Ван Ибо смущённо хмыкнул. – Я всё-таки мужчина, а тех девушек было всего четверо. Мог бы справиться сам, но вместо этого заставил спасать себя, как какую-то принцессу.

– В трусости нет ничего плохого, Бо, это во-первых. Во-вторых, тебе было всего 18 лет. В-третьих, уж лучше профессионалы разрешат ситуацию с малыми потерями, чем ты столкнёшься с необходимостью отбиваться от взбеленившихся девиц.

– Не успокоил, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо уютнее устроился в объятьях любимого и длинно выдохнул.

– Прости меня, Бо, – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал сдавленно.

– За что, гэгэ? – всё-таки рассказать о тех болезненных для него событиях было верным решением. Теперь на душе стало на один шрам меньше.

 _«Чжань-гэ словно живительный бальзам, излечивает всё»,_ – Ван Ибо смежил веки.

– В то время я не был рядом. Даже не знал, что с тобой такое происходит.

– Говорю же, тебе не стоит беспокоиться по этому поводу. Мы даже знакомы особенно не были, всего-то разок поздоровались.

– Я знал тебя, Бо, – Сяо Чжань сжимал его так, словно хотел намертво впечатать в себя. – Ещё с DayDayUp наблюдал, так что должен был заметить неладное раньше[29].

– Ого! А вот с этого момента подробнее, пожалуйста, Чжань-гэ! – у Ван Ибо внутри точно петарда взорвалась, настолько сильным было удивление. – Что значит с DayDayUp? С того самого, когда ты с X-NINE приходил? Какой же это год был?

– Март 2017-го, – Сяо Чжань ласково поцеловал его в кончик носа. – Да, с того самого шоу. Считай, что именно тогда я в тебя и влюбился.

– Но как же так? Я ведь даже не… точно же не был… – совершенно обалдевший от таких новостей Ван Ибо бестолково хлопал глазами.

– Ничего страшного, – теплота Сяо Чжаня согревала изнутри лучше любого одеяла.

 _«Оказывается, ты намного дольше… куда же я смотрел-то?!_ – Ван Ибо очень хотел врезать себе. Если бы он заметил чувства Сяо Чжаня раньше, они бы уже давно были вместе. – _Получается, я четыре года впустую мозг себе выковыривал?! Достаточно было просто накинуться на него с поцелуями?»_

Он живо представил себе, как зажимает в безлюдном месте Сяо Чжаня в костюме Вэй Усяня.

– Эй, чего это ты возбудился, Бо? – ладонь Сяо Чжаня лаской прошлась вдоль его позвоночника. – Я чувствую, как в меня что-то упирается, хех.

– Чжань-гэ! Это несправедливо!!! – Ван Ибо резко скинул с себя одеяло.

– Что несправедливо? – притягательная улыбка блуждала в уголках губ Сяо Чжаня.

– Почему сразу не сказал? Я же ведь тоже!.. 4 года!.. Изводил себя!.. Я же… – Ван Ибо не мог подобрать слов и чувствовал, как обида колется изнутри. – Мы ведь могли… чёрт!

Он зло уткнулся лицом в подушку. Потерянного времени было очень жалко.

Сяо Чжань хихикнул и принялся покрывать его спину лёгкими поцелуями:

– Бо, мой Бо, моё сокровище, всё случилось тогда, когда надо. Мы узнали друг друга, влюбились ещё сильнее, а после, – Ван Ибо развернулся, повинуясь мягкой просьбе, – совершенно потеряли голову. Случись всё раньше, я бы не смог тебя отпустить от себя, тем более уехать сам. Увёз бы домой и запер под замок, чтобы никто на тебя не смотрел. Ты разве хотел бы этого? Видишь, какой я эгоист и собственник? Хех.

Сяо Чжань делился сокровенными желаниями. Услышь Ван Ибо такое от кого-нибудь другого, напугался бы до смерти, но сейчас он был очень счастлив, ведь сам испытывал то же самое:

– Я с ума по тебе сходил с самого начала. Думал, что с катушек съеду ещё раньше, чем съёмки закончатся, или затащу тебя в тёмный угол и изнасилую[30].

– Это было бы проблематично, Бо, – ухмыльнулся Сяо Чжань. – Не думаю, что позволил бы тебе сразу взять меня, сперва бы сам насладился тобой. И гори тогда «Неукротимый» синим пламенем!

Ван Ибо тихонько постанывал под ласковыми руками любовника. Ладони скользили по его груди, животу, бёдрам, задерживались на особенно чувствительных участках и продолжали движение дальше, не давая расслабиться.

– А я ведь боялся, что навязываюсь тебе, – Ван Ибо развёл колени шире, пропуская партнёра. Губы встретились поцелуем.

Ван Ибо бёдрами подался вперёд, вкладывая собственную каменную плоть в ладонь возлюбленного, а после дотянулся ровно до такого же возбуждения.

– Ммм… Ты не навязывался, Бо. Я сам был уже на пределе… Ох!.. – ритмичные движения руки сбивали дыхание. – Если бы не тот фанмит, я бы всё равно нашёл способ быть с тобой. 

– Хорошо. А-то ведь я был готов смириться с тем, что буду всю жизнь безответно влюблён, – Ван Ибо закинул ноги на бёдра возлюбленного, не давая отстраниться.

Тяжёлое дыхание двоих сливалось. Даже без проникновения, их близость ощущалась очень остро.

– И ты бы… ммм!.. согласился на это?.. Любить издалека?.. – Сяо Чжань на мгновение выпустил возбуждённую плоть из пальцев, но только для того, чтобы в следующий момент обхватить уже два сосредоточения желания.

Трение усиливало пульсацию внутри. Волны удовольствия растекались по телу.

– Не знаю, Чжань-гэ... ох!.. да! Сделай так ещё раз! – Ван Ибо накрыл собственной ладонью руку возлюбленного.

Давление тут же усилилось – стон наслаждения прозвучал в унисон.

– Навер… ммм!.. – губы Ван Ибо пересохли, пришлось облизать, – Наверное, я бы смирился. Лучше остаться друзьями, чем быть отвергнутым. Да и твоё презрение я бы не смог вынести.

У него душу судорогой сводило, стоило представить себе полный ненависти взгляд Сяо Чжаня. А ведь такое развитие их истории было более чем логичным. Популярные актёры, любимцы миллионов, мужчины – их любовь противоречила всем законам и порицалась обществом. Потому то, что сейчас они вместе, воспринималось чудом, в которое невозможно было поверить. Каждое мгновение их счастья было украдено у вечности, но от того оно становилось ещё более ценным. Ван Ибо был готов сражаться с целым миром, чтобы сохранить их отношения!

Внезапно Сяо Чжань тихонько всхлипнул и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. Он сильнее вжался в него и подался вперёд всем телом. Зажатая между телами плоть немедленно откликнулась почти болезненным спазмом.

– Ох! Чжань-гэ… помедленнее! – у Ван Ибо перед глазами ярко полыхнуло.

Недавние нежность и томление сменились нарастающим жаром. Он затапливал сознание, вымывал все до единой мысли и грозил напрочь снести рассудок.

– Бо… никому не отдам! Никому не позволю отнять! – Сяо Чжань не целовал – почти кусал его губы, не ласкал – терзал чувствительную шею. – Ты только мой! Слышишь? Мой!..

Заверение в любви? Вряд ли. Но Ван Ибо даже такой собственнической почти-угрозы было достаточно, чтобы душа счастьем раскрылась, а сердце спружинило к промежности.

Слов между ними не осталось. Да они и не нужны были. Ведь в этот момент для них во всём мире не осталось никого кроме задыхающегося страстью любимого человека.

# Запал. 05.08.2019. Понедельник. Утро

Выбираться из тёплой постели очень не хотелось, но самолёт ждать не будет. Надо было лететь в Чжухай на гонки. Команда давно тренировалась на треке, ему многое предстояло нагнать за оставшуюся неделю до соревнований. Однако Ван Ибо до последней минуты откладывал подъём. Расставаться с разморенным сном возлюбленным очень не хотелось.

 _«Чжань-гэ, спасибо тебе. Ты лучшее, что со мной случилось в жизни»,_ – разум ругал его, он лукавит, а сердце согласно пело.

Сяо Чжань значил для него очень много. В то же время Ван Ибо понимал, что прожил бы жизнь и без любви. И всё же…

– Ты наполнил мой мир счастьем, – это Ван Ибо выдохнул в губы спящему любовнику. И ничуть не кривил душой.

Телефон на тумбочке мигнул напоминанием будильника. Больше медлить было нельзя: _«Надо собираться. Лю Чан приедет через 20 минут»._

Разминка, быстрый душ, чистая одежда, свежий чай – доведённый до автоматизма распорядок утра сегодня чувствовался по-новому.

Вместо тёплого ковра зарядку пришлось делать на холодном паркете. Шампуня на привычном месте не оказалось. За свежей футболкой и джинсами пришлось шлёпать мокрыми ногами по холодному кафелю ванной до сумки. Чай заваривался дольше обычного из-за слишком долгих поисков кружки. Но всё это Ван Ибо ничуть не расстраивало.

Сегодня на мир он смотрел обновлённым взглядом. День Рождения, переезд и (главное) присутствие любимого человека рядом изменили всё.

Ван Ибо был счастлив.

Небольшая подвеска на шее служила прямым тому доказательством.

 _«Чжань-гэ, ты же не обидишься, если я поеду в твоей толстовке?»_ – Ван Ибо сдёрнул с вешалки чёрную велюровую толстовку и с удовольствием натянул на себя. Август августом, но по утрам было свежо. Да и в самолёте не жарко.

Запах кондиционера для белья почти не чувствовался, зато аромат геля для бритья Сяо Чжаня с лёгким следом его любимого парфюма окатил Ван Ибо тёплой волной. Даже если хозяин будет ругаться, из этой толстовки он ни за что не вылезет! Ван Ибо пьяно улыбнулся.

– Эй, Чжань-гэ, мне надо ехать.

Оставить лёгкий поцелуй на веках, услышать слабое «угу» в ответ, уже подняться с края кровати, чтобы тут же завалиться назад, оказавшись в крепких объятьях – новый пункт в ежедневном распорядке дня Ван Ибо. Самый радостный и безумно любимый.

– Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо потёрся носом в щёку Сяо Чжаня, – если ты меня сейчас не отпустишь, я опоздаю на самолёт.

Больше для формы, чем по желанию, он попытался выпутаться из хватки, но в ответ угодил ещё глубже – его накрыли одеялом и подмяли под себя.

– Вкусно пахнешь, Бо, – Сяо Чжань зарылся лицом в его волосы. – Такой классный запах.

– Это твой собственный шампунь, – хихикнул Ван Ибо.

– На тебе он чувствуется иначе… – ладони Сяо Чжаня забрались под толстовку и футболку, втиснулись под пояс джинс, обхватили ягодицы.

– Чжань-гэ, мне уезжать надо! А-ха-ха-ха, – Ван Ибо сдавленно рассмеялся.

Сяо Чжань глаза так и не открыл, зато вполне проснулся в другой части. 

– Точно надо? Отложить не получится? – он легонько прикусил мочку уха.

– Прости. Правда надо идти, – Ван Ибо ответил искренне.

Он до ужаса хотел понежиться в кроватке с возлюбленным, однако его уже ждали. Да и самому Ван Ибо не терпелось, наконец, усесться в седло гоночного мотоцикла.

– Ладно уж, езжай. Вижу, тебе неймётся, – Сяо Чжань нашёл его губы поцелуем и только после этого освободил.

– Ты же приедешь к субботе, так? – разгорающийся во всём теле жар Ван Ибо всеми силами пытался потушить. Времени у них было в обрез – а от мимолётных ласк становилось только хуже.

– Угу. Яо Линь-гэ купил билеты на вечер пятницы. Прилечу к тебе поздно ночью, ты же не против? – Сяо Чжань широко зевнул и, наконец, открыл глаза.

– Конечно, нет. Я напишу, в какой гостинице остановился. Поезжай сразу ко мне, – Ван Ибо бессовестно ухмыльнулся в ответ на насмешливо поднятую бровь Сяо Чжаня, когда тот отметил нового владельца предмета своего гардероба.

– У фанов будет праздник? – хихикнул Сяо Чжань.

Намёк на общепризнанный шипп героев «Неукротимого» и, соответственно, исполнителей ролей Лань Ванцзи и Вэй Усяня не требовал пояснений.

– У **меня** будет праздник, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо ласково коснулся лица любимого.

Следующие несколько дней они не увидятся. Расставаться было очень сложно.

– Если ты сейчас же не снимешь трубку, Бо, Лю Чан ворвётся сюда за выяснением обстановки, – Сяо Чжань скосил глаза на переливающийся всеми цветами радуги смартфон.

– Думаю, прежде чем подняться, он будет звонить тебе, – Ван Ибо многозначительно уставился в тёмный экран телефона партнёра, и тот, словно по заказу, завибрировал на беззвучном режиме. На дисплее высветилось имя его менеджера.

– Теперь я твой будильник, Бо? – Сяо Чжань весело хмыкнул и потянулся за телефоном.

Но Ван Ибо оказался быстрее – двумя нажатиями принял вызов.

– Это я, Лю Чан-гэ. Уже спускаюсь. Не беспокой Чжань-гэ, – сказал и тут же сбросил звонок, наглым образом ухмыляясь во все 32.

Сяо Чжань расхохотался в голос:

– Что подумает о твоём поведении менеджер? А-ха-ха-ха.

– Что я совершенно обнаглел? – улыбка Ван Ибо сделалась безмятежной. – Он и так мне об этом регулярно напоминает.

– Иди уже, негодник. Я приеду на тебя посмотреть. Порви их там всех! – Сяо Чжань протянул к нему руки.

Иного приглашения Ван Ибо не требовалось. Любимые губы и напутствие – эти гонки он однозначно выиграет! 

# Возбуждение. 05.08.2019. Понедельник. День-вечер

Чжухай встретил неприветливым пасмурным небом.

Вылетая в приподнятом настроении и с чётким намерением сегодня же первый раз прокатиться по треку, Ван Ибо был вынужден полдня с ума сходить от безделья[31].

Мелкий противный дождь совершенно промочил асфальт.

– Может, поставим дождевые шины[32]? – Ван Ибо очень не хотел отказываться от надежды сегодня откатать хотя бы пару-троечку кругов. Это стало бы просто идеальным завершением самого счастливого дня в его жизни.

 _«Эй! У меня же День Рождения! Ну, сделай милость, заканчивай уже поливать, а?!»_ – он с обидой уставился в небо.

– Поставить-то поставим, Ибо. Вот только всё равно на трассу в такой дождь выходить опасно, – тренер рядом с ним тоже вперил озадаченный взгляд в нависающие тучи. – Кроме того, ты ни разу не использовал их. Мотоцикл чувствуется совершенно иначе. Угол наклона мокрой шины над трассой отличается от гладкой шины[33].

– Я знаю это. Просто подумал, что всё равно надо когда-то начинать, – Ван Ибо оглянулся на собственный мотоцикл.

Увлечение, ставшее работой, страсть, возведённая до профессионализма, – мотоциклы и мотогонки появились в его жизни почти случайно, но плотно осели и вписались в график.

Скорость, энергия, драйв, бешеное биение сердца – всего этого сцена и актёрство ему не давали.

 _«Пхах. Нет, вру,_ – Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся. – _Давали. «Неукротимый» мне просто мозг вынес. Хотя там всё дело было в Чжань-гэ»._

Любимый человек значил для него очень много. Больше, чем должен был бы, но меньше, чем на самом деле стоило.

 _«Глупости какие-то лезут в голову!»_ – Ван Ибо тряхнул головой.

Философствование не входило в круг его интересов, да и не умел он этого делать. Ван Ибо верил, что жизнь рассудит выбранный ими путь и каждое решение подвергнет дотошному осмотру, потому старался изо всех сил в любом деле.

Да и проигрыш он не готов был принять: _«Не хочу, чтобы меня превзошли. Бороться, прорываться вперёд ради того, что люблю – в этом мой выбор!»_

Хотя с Сяо Чжанем подобные жизненные установки не работали. Сейчас возлюбленный, а раньше не больше, чем близкий друг, Ван Ибо не кривил душой, когда признал, что готов был отступиться от своих чувств.

 _«Что-то меня понесло куда-то не туда,_ – счастливую улыбку Ван Ибо спрятал от вездесущих фанаток под козырьком бейсболки, – _с чего это я Чжань-гэ с байком сравниваю. Хех»._

– О, вроде заканчивается! – тренер довольно хмыкнул. – Пока будем переобувать машины, покрытие чуть-чуть просохнет. Если с неба больше ничего не посыплется, можно готовиться к выходу. По крайней мере разок обкатаешь трассу. Завтра тренировка начнётся с 8 утра.

 _«Ура!»_ – Ван Ибо с трудом остановил себя, чтобы не запрыгать на месте от радости, вместо этого прикусил губу и сухо уронил:

– Понял.

 _«Чжань-гэ, сегодня и, правда, самый счастливый день!»_ – он набрал полную грудь тяжёлого после дождя воздуха и медленно выдохнул. Голова вола на длинной цепочке лаской скользнула по коже.

# ***

– Ибо, я, конечно, понимаю, что ты взволнован новыми возможностями, – хмурый с самого утра Лю Чан неодобрительным взглядом следил, как меняют колёса на мотоцикле подопечного, – но давай ты немного повременишь с риском? Дорога ещё мокрая, опасно выезжать на такую трассу.

Партнёры по мото-команде взорвались дружным смехом, техники попрятали весёлые ухмылки за кепками, а Ван Ибо беспомощно глаза закатил:

– Лю Чан-гэ, ты за мной на гонки увязался, чтобы над душой стоять и мамочку из себя изображать? Я не просил тебя ехать со мной.

– Мамочку, папочку, да кого угодно! – Лю Чан ничуть не смутился укору. – Если ты пострадаешь, я, во-первых, останусь без головы, а, во-вторых, без работы! Так что, уж прости, но моё нытьё ты будешь слышать постоянно!

Новый приступ хохота раздался из дверей раздевалки.

– Слушай, я же ведь не новичок уже, – Ван Ибо очень хотелось спросить, не Сяо Чжань ли наказал менеджеру глаз с него не спускать, но при всём честном народе подобные темы лучше было не поднимать.

– Значит, и по мокрой трассе уже ездил? – глаза Лю Чана недобро блеснули.

– Всё будет хорошо. Я прослежу за ним в треке, – на лице Мэн Сяоси, тренера мото-команды, не было даже намёка на улыбку. То ли он не делал акцента на «звёздности» гонщика, то ли не понял комичности положения Ван Ибо. К проявленной заботе он отнёсся совершенно серьёзно. – Тут стоит хороший дренаж, вода не должна задерживаться.

Он кивнул в сторону медленно почти исчезнувшей лужи перед пит-стопом.

– Ладно уж, – с подопечным он бы ещё поспорил, а вот против мнения профессионального гонщика и тренера команды Yamaha Лю Чан ничего противопоставить не мог.

Да и не было нужды. Мэн Сяоси[34] не зря имел репутацию благоразумного человека. Напрасному риску спортсменов он бы никогда не подверг. Доверие к тренеру команды Yamaha было абсолютным.

 _«Чёрт! Носится со мной, как с ребёнком!»_ – Ван Ибо не переставал чертыхаться, пока натягивал гоночный костюм.

– Будьте внимательны, на машинах поставили дождевые шины, – Мэн Сяоси критическим взглядом цеплялся за лица гонщиков. – Покрытие всё ещё влажное. Кроме того на дальнем повороте месяц как переложили асфальт. Швов нет, но зернистость не везде однородная. Первый круг мотоцикл низко не опускаем. Наклон усиливаем на третьем повороте. Жёстко контролируйте дроссель[35]. Газ даём позже на пол секунды.

– Дождь закончился, но температура воздуха продолжает падать, – помощник тренера перетащил ленту погоды в сводную таблицу статистики тренировочных заездов. Первые же цифры займут своё место при запуске двигателей мотоциклов. – Следите за направлением ветра. Усиления не обещают, но порывы могут быть достаточно серьёзными.

– Как промочите колёса, трасса может показаться слишком мягкой. Не расслабляйтесь, – Мэн Сяоси вновь принялся раздавать указания. – Мелкая морось и даже умеренный дождь не будут особенно мешать, но при первых же признаках ливня всем немедленно вернуться на пит-стоп. Проверьте связь!

Двумя нажатиями на микрофон он активировал наушники гонщиков.

– Порядок.

– Всё хорошо.

– Шумов нет.

– Ага.

– Хорошо. Сейчас не надо вылезать из собственных штанов. Катаем в комфортном ритме. Всё. Поехали! – тренер звучно хлопнул в ладоши, отпуская гонщиков к своим мотоциклам. 

Воодушевлённые, они взяли очень неплохой темп и даже откатали без малого три часа в надвигающихся сумерках, пока сильнейший ливень не загнал их обратно под крышу.

– На сегодня достаточно. Все молодцы! К утру сделаю анализ, – помощник тренера радостно потирал руки. Собранные предварительные показатели радовали цифрами.

– Отдохните хорошенько. Жду завтра всех к 8 утра, – Мэн Сяоси одобряюще кивнул спортсменам. Команда действительно была в отличной форме.

– Ибо, слушай, утихомирь их уже! Мы же не выйдем отсюда живыми! – партнёр по команде, Ли Чжэнпэнь, переводил насмешливый взгляд с толпы фанаток на Ван Ибо и назад. – Я домой хочу попасть с-е-г-о-д-н-я! Пхах.

Несмотря ни на что им удалось покататься, потому настроение у всех было приподнятое.

– Вот сам иди и утихомиривай, – буркнул Ван Ибо. – Мне там вообще лучше не появляться.

– Какой ты неласковый со своими поклонницами. Они ведь здесь целый день проторчали, только чтобы тебя с Днём Рождения поздравить! – помощник тренера по-доброму хлопнул его по плечу. – Выйди к ним. Может, разойдутся быстрее.

– Сомневаюсь в этом, – это уже проворчал Лю Чан. Он закинул голову назад и протяжно выдохнул. – Этому конца и края нет.

Не меньше сотни поклонниц Ван Ибо пробрались на гоночную трассу. Даже охрана и строгие правила не отпугнули желающих полюбоваться на своего кумира в новой роли.

Ван Ибо-гонщик – эту тему мусолил весь интернет. А сейчас под соответствующим тэгом появилось столько постов, фотографий, видео с первого дня тренировок команды Yamaha, что у Лю Чана пальцы онемели вычищать от бессмысленного флуда страницы актёра в раскладках студии и лейбла.

– Как они вообще сюда пробрались? Трасса же закрыта для посетителей до отборочных заездов! – возмущение партнёров по команде не было злым, чему Ван Ибо был очень рад.

Работать вместе стало бы невозможно, будь отношение другим, ведь от фанатов не избавиться…

– А как они всегда появляются? Один не слишком честный охранник, одна нужная улыбка в нужную сторону – и вот их уже не «я одна и только на минутку», а целые толпы и на весь день, – Ван Ибо покачал головой.

– Это станет проблемой, Ибо? – Мэн Сяоси в лёгкой насмешке приподнял брови.

– Нет, конечно, господин Мэн, – вместо подопечного ответил Лю Чан. – Ибо, выйди к ним, позволь себя поздравить. Ничего страшного не случится.

Он оглянулся на охранников, проверяя их готовность и уверенно подтолкнул Ван Ибо к выдоху из блока Yamaha.

– Лю Ча-а-ан!..

– Давай-давай. Раньше начнёшь, раньше закончишь. Девочки ждали тебя целый день! – Ли Чжэнпэнь хохотнул ему в спину.

Ван Ибо беспомощно простонал и повесил голову, чтобы поднять её в следующий момент с фирменной улыбкой на губах. Фанатам его настоящие эмоции видеть не надо.

# ***

– Чжань-гэ, я сегодня первый раз катал на мокрых шинах! Ты знаешь, что это такое? Нет? Это шины со специальным рисунком протектора, чтобы выдавливать воду из-под колеса. Они мягче обычных, потому ощущения от дороги совершенно другие! Едешь, словно на мягкой подушке! А ещё в повороты приходится въезжать более гладко, иначе занесёт! Меня, честно, чуть один раз не выкинуло с трассы! Думал, сейчас поцелуюсь с асфальтом! А-ха-ха-ха! Байк почти лёг на дорогу, представляешь?! Но я удержал его! В последнюю минуту выправил угол наклона и втопил газ. Всё получилось. Тренер меня похвалил, говорит, что я интуитивно понял, что надо делать, – Ван Ибо сиял радостной улыбкой в экран телефона.

Ничего удивительного, ведь с другого конца вызова на него сонными глазами глядел любимый человек.

Расслабленный, свежий после душа, уютный в футболке с растянутым воротом Сяо Чжань смотрел на него с нежной улыбкой:

– Ага, видел. Яо Линь-гэ тебя поминутно отслеживал весь день по видео фанов и мне показывал. Похоже, у тебя был насыщенный день.

– Как будто сам ты ни разу не заглянул в ленту, – поддразнил Ван Ибо.

– Конечно, заглянул. Как я мог пропустить громкое приземление Ван Ибо в аэропорту Чжухая и триумфальное появление перед фанатами в гоночной форме? А-ха-ха-ха! – Сяо Чжань заливисто рассмеялся.

– Я ведь крутой в комбинезоне? Понравился же, да? Он мне идёт, согласись! – чарующая улыбка Ван Ибо превратилась в призывную, томную.

– Ты мне нравишься любым, Бо. Но я предпочёл бы, чтобы на тебе лишней одежды не было.

Ван Ибо хотел подразнить, раззадорить возлюбленного, но получилось наоборот. Ослепляющая улыбка Сяо Чжаня жаркой волной возбуждения накрыла его с головой, взорвала сознание и оставила томиться зудом в штанах.

– Чжа-а-ань-гэ, ну почему ты такой потрясающий? – он перекатился на живот и вжался пахом в матрац. – И почему ты так далеко?! 

– Пхах. И как мне ответить на эти вопросы? – Сяо Чжань безмятежно глядел на него своими бездонными глазищами.

Ван Ибо прекрасно знал, какой эффект они оказывали с расстояния поцелуя, но даже так, с дисплея смартфона, тёмные омуты гипнотизировали.

Они полночи предавались утехам, расстались только утром нежностью и ласками, а он уже с ума сходил без возлюбленного.

– Так хочу тебя поцеловать, – Ван Ибо погладил пальцем лицо Сяо Чжаня в экране. – Думал о тебе весь день.

– Хех, не преувеличивай. Скорее всего, ты думал о предстоящих гонках, о мотоцикле, о мокрых шинах, ха-ха, а ещё о гоночном комбинезоне, – Сяо Чжань откровенно потешался. – И только после всего этого у тебя появлялась мысль обо мне.

– Чжань-гэ?! – возмущенно воскликнул Ван Ибо, но смех сдержать не сумел.

Возлюбленный знал его слишком хорошо. Хотя и не был прав на все сто процентов, всё же ошибся только в деталях.

– Я, правда, скучал! Честно! – несмотря на улыбку, фраза прозвучала несколько обиженно.

– Не сомневаюсь, Бо. Со мной то же самое, поверь, – заверил его Сяо Чжань и тут же сонно потёр глаза.

Жаворонок по натуре, он привык к ранним подъёмам, однако и ко сну отходил ещё в сумерках. Только вот ради него, Ван Ибо, Сяо Чжань уже вторые сутки подряд задерживал собственный отдых.

– Какие у вас завтра планы? – Сяо Чжань с трудом подавил зевок.

– С 8 утра тренировки. Начинаем на трассе, днём будут занятия в спортивном зале.

 _«Сонный Чжань-гэ – отдельный вид искусства»,_ – Ван Ибо откровенно любовался расслабленными чертами любимого лица.

– В зале? На тренажёрах, что ли? Я думал, вы кататься будете весь день, – Сяо Чжань озадаченно нахмурился.

– Будем, – кивнул Ван Ибо, – только завтра опять обещают дождь. Поэтому тренер велел нам физкультурой заняться. Поедем в спортзал центра Yamaha, – физические нагрузки никогда не были для него проблемой.

– Физкультурой? Хорошее дело, – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань.

 _«Это против правил!!!»_ – у Ван Ибо между ног всё вскипело в ответ на подёрнутые сонной поволокой глаза возлюбленного и совершенно шалую улыбку.

– Я бы предпочёл заняться упражнениями несколько другого толка и с другими участниками! – двусмысленность фразы была столь очевидной, что ему немедленно стало стыдно за свою смелость.

– О! Даже так? – бровь Сяо Чжаня насмешливо изогнулась. – Потом расскажешь, как всё было? Я ведь не смогу посмотреть, хе-хе.

– Хватит издеваться!! – Ван Ибо кинул телефон на кровать, тоскливый стон заглушила подушка.

– А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

– Чжа-а-ань-гэ, я хочу тебя! – он отлепил лицо от подушки только затем, чтобы в очередной раз полюбоваться улыбчивым возлюбленным.

Пульсация в паху стала совершенно невыносимой.

– Тебе завтра рано вставать, Бо, – напомнили из телефона.

– Это проблему в штанах не отменяет, – ухмылка у него получилась совершенно бесстыдной. – Ладно, ты уже спишь совсем. Закрывай скорее глазки.

С собственным возбуждением он разберётся как-нибудь сам, а вот с тенями усталости под глазами любимого человека надо было что-то делать прямо сейчас.

– То есть ты меня спать выпроваживаешь, а сам займёшься чем-то интересным? – уголки губ Сяо Чжаня лукаво приподнялись.

– Ну, а как иначе? Я ж в таком состоянии не усну. Зато могу тебе колыбельную спеть, хочешь? – Ван Ибо очень нравилось, что между ними не было барьеров.

С самого начала и до сегодняшнего дня, никакая тема не вызывала запретов или осуждения. Они могли говорить обо всём на свете и, одновременно, ни о чём конкретном. Однако подобные разговоры «ниже пояса» в их общении появились совсем недавно.

– Неужели даже посмотреть на себя не позволишь? – сонливость Сяо Чжаня явно отошла на второй план.

– Неужели так интересно наблюдать, как твой парень с ума сходит без тебя? – в тон ему ответил Ван Ибо.

Шкала настроения стремительно поднималась до уровня кипения вместе с опьяняюще томным возбуждением между ног.

– Ты сомневаешься, Бо? – из телефона раздалось шуршание тканей. – Мне интересно всё, что касается **моего парня**.

Сяо Чжань повторил за ним с нажимом, с жаром на последних словах, словно разрешал, провоцировал на откровенность.

От проникновенности этого голоса крупная дрожь прошлась вдоль позвоночника Ван Ибо, зависла сладкой судорогой в пояснице:

– Вот ещё пару раз назови меня так, и я точно кончу, Чжань-гэ.

– Как назвать? Своим парнем? Или, может, самым любимым, чудесным, потрясающе соблазнительным созданием в мире? – Ван Ибо с удовольствием отметил, как румянец растекался на щеках возлюбленного.

Раз Сяо Чжань на их маленькую шалость смотрел без предубеждения, сдерживаться больше не имело смысла. Ван Ибо накрыл рукой собственное возбуждение.

Напряженная, горячая, твёрдая плоть привычно легла в ладонь:

– Чжань-гэ, твой голос – это нарушение всех законов! Ммм… Одно слово, просто звучание… и я готов взорваться.

– Не прячь лицо, Бо, дай посмотреть на тебя возбужденного. Не тебе одному сейчас неймётся, – судя по участившемуся дыханию, Сяо Чжань пребывал не в лучшем состоянии, чем он сам. – Расскажи, о чём ты думаешь, когда ласкаешь себя.

– Я не могу. Мне слишком стыдно, – открытый в любви наедине, Ван Ибо смущался вот так, на расстоянии, через телефонный звонок, показывать собственное удовольствие.

Тем не менее, его тело явно было не против подобного развлечения. Новые ощущения крупными каплями проступили на пульсирующей головке. Ван Ибо чувствовал распространяющийся по всему телу жар. Возбуждение накатывало волнами.

– Бо, ты знаешь, как мне нравится ласкать тебя? Ты такой чувствительный… ох!.. – Сяо Чжань от него не отставал. – Твоё тело такое отзывчивое. Особенно тебе нравится, когда я прикусываю кожу под грудью, а если при этом слегка царапнуть поясницу, ты прогнёшься дугой, подставишься…

– Гэгэ…. Переста-а-ань… Ах… Ммм… – Ван Ибо пришлось закусить угол подушки, чтобы хотя бы ещё на пару мгновений удержать напряжение.

– Почему перестать? У тебя сейчас просто потрясающее выражение лица… Тебе явно очень хорошо! Наверное, как и мне… Ох!.. – из трубки раздался сдавленный стон.

– Я бы хотел сейчас… оказаться рядом с тобой, – Ван Ибо осмелел. Если Сяо Чжань может открыто выражать свои фантазии, он тоже не станет молчать. – Ммм… Хотел бы стереть поцелуем ухмылку с твоих губ, а потом лаской пройтись по стройной шее. Аргх… Чёрт!.. Ты знаешь… с левой стороны у тебя есть очень чувствительное местечко… чуть ниже уха. Ты так сладко стонешь, когда я там целую… Ммм…

– Бо… мой Бо… так хочу тебя… – руки у Сяо Чжаня подрагивали.

Изображение на экране телефона весьма чувствительно потряхивало, но Ван Ибо видеть и не надо было. Он знал, что возлюбленный сейчас крепко сжимает собственное возбуждение, оглаживает тягучими, длинными движениями. Точно так, как им обоим нравилось.

– Я бы тесно прижался к тебе, развёл колени в стороны и погрузился на всю длину одним движением… ОХ!.. Когда тебе хорошо, ты так сжимаешься вокруг меня. Ммм… В такие моменты у тебя невозможно милое выражение лица, Чжань-гэ. Такое смущённое… – Ван Ибо сдавил себя сильнее, вжался в матрац, закусил губу.

– Ох… Ммм… Бо… да!..

– В тебе так тесно, просто потрясающе… – слов больше не осталось.

Дыхание хриплыми стонами вырывалось из лёгких. Сердце отбивало неровный ритм о кровать. Едва слышный влажный, чвакающий звук будоражил воображение.

Ван Ибо чувствовал, что закрой он сейчас глаза, немедленно погрузится в собственные фантазии и тут же взорвётся. Но раскрасневшееся, возбуждённое лицо возлюбленного на экране телефона, словно магнитом, притягивало взгляд. Изображение дёргалось и тряслось. Картинка получалась смазанной. И всё же Сяо Чжань был прекрасен.

С закрытыми глазами, кусая губы, он выстанывал его имя и просил не останавливаться:

– Бо, мне так хорошо… так хорошо… Мммм… твои руки такие горячие…

– Чжань-гэ, люблю тебя, очень люблю… безумно… Не было и дня, чтобы я не думал о тебе… так… всегда хочу тебя… – Ван Ибо чувствовал внутренний импульс. Только рождался он не в самом очевидном сейчас месте. Возбуждение, точно огненный шар, перекатывалось по телу, кружило и сжигало изнутри, но центром метило в сердце. – Быть с тобой… архгх!.. чувствовать… касаться… ммм… целовать долго и нежно… или страстно… ласкать языком… Чжань-гэ! Я так люблю твои губы…

– Бо! Ах!.. мой Бо… хочу тебя… я уже не смогу без тебя… Бо… МММ!.. – Сяо Чжань вдруг изогнулся дугой и выронил телефон.

Ван Ибо услышал длинный сладострастный стон и в тот же момент фейерверк взорвался у него перед глазами:

– Чжань-гэ! Ммм…

Он лицом уткнулся в подушку, заглушая стон и ловя каждое мгновение удовольствия. Разрядка прошивала молниями тело, сотрясала естество и вымывала связные мысли из головы.

– Я люблю тебя, Бо, – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал сдавленно, с придыханием, томно.

– Мгм… и я тебя, – Ван Ибо оставалось только по-глупому счастливо улыбнуться.

# Экзальтация. 06.08.2019. Вторник

Второй день командных тренировок перед Чемпионатом Азии по шоссейно-кольцевым мотогонкам 2019 прошёл без сюрпризов по заранее запланированному графику. Утром до обеда, пока позволяла погода, они катали на трассе, после – несколько часов в спортзале под строгим надзором тренера и медиков, а вечером Мэн Сяоси собрал их для последнего инструктажа перед отборочными соревнованиями.

Утомлённый нетипичной для него нагрузкой в сумерках Ван Ибо с удовольствием пожаловался Сяо Чжаню на ломоту во всём теле.

– Думал, помру сегодня в зале. Давненько у меня такой тренировки не было. На все группы мышц сразу, ещё и на выносливость! Нас совершенно загоняли. Сверяли показатели физического состояния организма с мартовскими данными, – слишком уставший для чего-то иного, Ван Ибо любовался сонным возлюбленным.

У Сяо Чжаня тоже выдался напряжённый день. Потому, едва завалившись домой, он сразу улёгся спать. Ван Ибо выслушал в телефоне семь длинных гудков, прежде чем Сяо Чжань добрался-таки до телефона.

– А разве в танцах нагрузка меньше? Ты, вроде, постоянно тренируешься, – сегодня Сяо Чжань выглядел менее уставшим.

Этот факт очень радовал Ван Ибо.

Общаясь целый день сообщениями в WeChate, они всё равно не упускали возможности живого общения, пусть и по видео связи.

– Ага, тренируюсь, – Ван Ибо закинул в рот сочный кусок курицы под сливочным соусом. Для ужина было уже поздновато, но его это нисколько не беспокоило. С его рабочим графиком и нагрузками, испортить фигуру полнотой ему не грозило. – Но в танцах всё иначе. Там гибкость, пластика важна, а тут прямо-таки силовыми нагрузками изводили.

– Смотри, не перестарайся. Не хватало ещё, чтобы у тебя завтра всё болело от перенапряжения. Отборочные ведь, да? – Сяо Чжань широко зевнул и поглубже сунул голову в подушку.

– Да. В 9 начало. Но, вроде, тренер доволен нашими результатами на тренировках. Должны откатать без проблем. Постараюсь попасть поближе к стартовой линии, – прожевать полностью он не успел, пришлось говорить с набитым ртом. Ничего, любимый человек точно не будет против подобного поведения.

Сяо Чжань на его ребячливость только улыбнулся:

– Постарайся. Уверен, у тебя всё получится.

– Непременно. Ты ведь будешь смотреть на меня. Мой номер 85, помнишь ещё? – Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся поверх стакана зелёного чая.

В ответ Сяо Чжань медленно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза:

– Помню, конечно. Я постараюсь, Бо. Честно. Завтра съёмки с самого утра. Вряд ли смогу посмотреть все заезды. Прости.

Лёгкая обида кольнула неприятной мыслью, но Ван Ибо поспешил избавиться от неё. Популярный актёр и певец, Сяо Чжань был действительно занят.

– Ничего страшного. Посмотри хотя бы финальный тур. Если погода не испортится, он состоится где-то ближе к обеду.

– Понял. Это я сделать точно смогу. Как раз в дороге буду. Мне к 13:00 надо быть в студии на фотосете для OLAY, – речь Сяо Чжаня стала отрывистой и краткой. Он явно засыпал на ходу, но встряхнулся. – Бо, хотел спросить. Я переживаю.

– О чём? – разморенный сонливостью, почти плюшевый Сяо Чжань вызывал жгучее желание стиснуть его в крепких объятьях.

– У вас там всё хорошо? Ну, сталкер, цветы… Новостей никаких нет? – несмотря на общую вялость, взгляд Сяо Чжаня был чист.

– Неа. Тихо всё. Только Лю Чан-гэ ходит мрачный и куда-то вечно сбегает по делам, когда я с командой. Сегодня вот даже до гостиницы меня довезти не смог. Умчался после обеда и вечером только тренеру позвонил – попросил лично доставить меня в гостиницу, – с момента приезда в Чжухай опасности Ван Ибо не чувствовал, потому неприятные эпизоды с навязчивым поклонником совершенно выпали из памяти.

– То есть тебя сегодня сопровождал тренер? – Сяо Чжань слегка нахмурился.

– Ага. Лю Чан-гэ позвонил позднее, сказал, что завтра утром заберёт меня. Всё нормально, Чжань-гэ. Правда! Ничего подозрительного, – беспокойство возлюбленного было приятно, но Ван Ибо не хотел, чтобы тот излишне себя накручивал.

– Хорошо. Всё равно будь осторожен. Не оставайся один, пожалуйста, – лицо Сяо Чжаня немного расслабилось, но Ван Ибо заметил нехороший огонёк в его глазах.

 _«Чжань-гэ завтра будет Лю Чану звонить, да?»_ – он весело хмыкнул.

С недавних пор Сяо Чжань и Лю Чан поддерживали достаточно плотную связь, предметом которой был он, Ван Ибо. Менеджер от радости, что общается со своим кумиром, чуть ли не до потолка прыгал, но о работе не забывал, да и просьбу Сяо Чжаня – держать его в курсе последних новостей о подопечном – выполнял исправно.

Подобный контроль должен был бы напрягать, однако Ван Ибо совершенно не был против. Ведь так он чувствовал постоянное присутствие любимого человека рядом.

# Импульс. 07.08.2019. Среда

Отборочные, квалификационные заезды ARRC Чемпионата Азии по шоссейно-кольцевым мотогонкам 2019 по своей сути мало чем отличались от главных соревнований. Масса участников в треке[36], толпы зрителей на трибунах, комментаторы и в полной боеготовности команды поддержки – накал страстей и натяжение нервов были сродни взведённому курку пистолета.

Одно нажатие – выстрел.

Тут, главное, не промахнуться.

Ну, а Ван Ибо цель себе поставил очень высокую. Он должен был прийти к финишу в первой тройке, чтобы на основных стартах оказаться в лидерах с самого начала.

Погода с самого утра радовала солнцем, порывы ветра оставались в допустимых пределах, да ещё и настроение зашкаливало позитивом.

В первый раз в настоящих соревнованиях он участвовал полгода назад. С переменным успехом, но ему удалось добиться неплохих результатов. Сейчас же предстояло их не только улучшить, но и в несколько раз превзойти.

– Смотри, оттяжка в этом моменте должна быть длиннее. Вот так: 1-2-3, и только после этого наступаешь на педаль. Понимаешь? Так будет лучше. Из виража выход получится более резким, без потери скорости, – Мэн Сяоси буквально по секундам разбирал вместе с Ван Ибо будущий заезд.

Ценные рекомендации. Последние напутствия. Гонщик волновался, потому перед тренером стояла задача не только мотивировать спортсмена, но и подсказать, как с минимальными усилиями улучшить технику.

Ван Ибо молча кивал и внимательно слушал. Когда он в первый раз появился на мотодроме, всё казалось непонятным и очень сложным. Сейчас же объяснения Мэн Сяоси выглядели логичными и очень стройными. Ван Ибо каким-то внутренним чутьём понимал, что справится и если сделает в точности так, как ему говорят, результаты выйдут поразительными.

– У тебя есть природный талант, Ибо, только следи за мотоциклом. При подобном манёвре могут слететь обороты. А потеряешь обороты, не на чём будет разгоняться. Важно не переусердствовать, когда будешь стартовать на выходе из поворота. Получится прорыв вперёд, ты опередишь противника, а если нет – догони его в своей обычной манере. Твоих умений с избытком хватит, чтобы оставить позади всех, – Мэн Сяоси похлопал Ван Ибо по плечу. Тому надо было собраться и настроиться.

– Тренер, даже не сомневайтесь! Этот парень порвёт всех сегодня, – Ли Зон (Цзунь)[37], профессиональный спортсмен, ведущий гонщик мото-команды Yamaha, подошёл к ним. – Я веду его с самого начала, так что знаю, о чём говорю. Ибо думает, как машина. Точно и расчётливо. Осечки быть не должно.

– Спасибо, Ли Зон-гэгэ, – на улыбку эмоций у Ван Ибо не хватило, но вот от души поблагодарить он мог. – Я постараюсь.

Старший товарищ всегда поддерживал его. Мэн Сяоси, тренер, направлял и руководил спортсменами извне, а вот Ли Зон помогал ему внутри трассы. Много раз Ван Ибо приходил к нему с вопросами, как стать ещё лучше в гонках, и каждый раз получал дельные советы.

– Кстати, вот в этом месте, на изгибе, – Ли Зон пальцем проследил на карте гоночного трека крутой зигзаг, – при входе прижимайся к внешней бровке дороги, а в центре самое время включить передачу. Тогда получится сэкономить пару секунд.

– Только не пугайся, когда мотор взревёт, – Мэн Сяоси добродушно усмехнулся. – Не жми на тормоз, иначе вся затея полетит коту под хвост.

– Хорошо, – Ван Ибо послушно кивнул.

– Не кипишуй, Ибо. Ты отлично откатаешь! – Ли Зон и Мэн Сяоси искренне переживали за парня.

Айдол, актёр и певец, Ван Ибо совершенно не вписывался в мир мотогонок, но упорство, стойкость и талант у него, несомненно, были. Да и мотоцикл он чувствовал. По этой причине новичок достиг очень многого уже в первых своих соревнованиях. Дальше, чувствовал Мэн Сяоси, будет ещё лучше.

 _«Этому парню можно скидок не делать»,_ – это была первая мысль тренера команды Yamaha, едва Ван Ибо снял шлем после своего демонстрационного заезда при знакомстве _._ И Мэн Сяоси поблажек не давал – требовал с Ван Ибо как с профессионального спортсмена, зато и собственную энергию вкладывал без остатка.

Видимо по этой причине Ван Ибо показывал очень неплохие результаты. Отборочный этап соревнований он завершил лидером в своей группе!

 ** _«Ты ведь смотришь на меня, да? Я уверен, что смотришь!! Чжань-гэ, я обновил собственный рекорд!! На каждом повороте удалось время порезать на 3 секунды. И, как итог, я получил поул-позицию[38]!! На стартовой решётке в субботу заработал место в первой линии!! Я ведь молодец? Похвали меня!!»_** – Ван Ибо отпустил кнопку записи голосового сообщения в WeChat.

– Ибо, хватит с телефоном обниматься, пошли смотреть твой отбор! – Инь Чжэн[39] насмешливо вскинул бровь.

– Иду! – Ван Ибо поспешил стереть сияющую «только-для-любимого» улыбку с лица.

Хань Гэн[40] и Инь Чжэн нашли время в своём рабочем графике, чтобы поддержать его. Ван Ибо был им очень за это благодарен.

– Ты неплохо начал, красавчик, – Инь Чжэн очень внимательно отсматривал запись заезда, но к Ван Ибо обращался в шутливой манере. – Но не переусердствуй. Я имею в виду, сохрани за собой первое место в группе F. Не отставай от группы D, однако слишком сильно не рискуй.

– Я буду рядом с гонщиками группы D в исходном пункте. Кхех, – в горле Ван Ибо першило. Эйфория гонки и победы сковывала дыхание. – Мне уже не терпится с ними посоревноваться.

– Будь рациональным! Сдерживай своего внутреннего льва. Хе-хе. Ещё не время показывать его миру, – Инь Чжэн заливисто рассмеялся. – В группе D всё-таки профессиональные спортсмены катают. Дай им фору, а потом ослепи своим сиянием. А-ха-ха-ха!

Редко всерьёз, почти всегда шутливо, Инь Чжэн разряжал обстановку вокруг себя и привносил веселье. На каждое его слово хотелось улыбнуться, на каждую остроумную мысль – рассмеяться.

Напряжение этого дня потихоньку рассеивалось.

# Вдох. 08.08.2019. Четверг

Четверг у команды Yamaha прошел в свободном режиме. Тренировки и отработки отдельных элементов трассы длились с самого утра и до позднего вечера.

К концу дня гонщики совершенно выбились из сил, но итогами были довольны. Да и Мэн Сяоси позволил вволю покататься по треку. Потому как бы Ван Ибо не устал, от каждого нового круга по раскалённому от шин асфальту он получал истинное наслаждение.

 _«Завтра организовались пробные заезды с группой_ _D_ _. Надо будет присмотреться к ним внимательнее»,_ – это была его инициатива, обратиться к другим командам с предложением о тренировке.

Мэн Сяоси, удивительно, её поддержал – кинул клич. Желающих набралось предостаточно. На согласование внезапных изменений планов с мотодромом Чемпионата ушло полдня, но оно того стоило. Организаторы гонок не только разрешили использовать трек, но и пообещали полное сопровождение заезда[41].

 _«Странно было бы, если б не разрешили,_ – Ван Ибо плюхнулся на кровать в гостиничном номере. – _От рекламных денег ещё никто не отказывался. Лю Чан сказал, что фаны тревогу бьют и завтра намереваются на трибуны явиться… Эх, лучше бы Чжань-гэ приехал…»_

С любимым человеком он разговаривал час назад. Тот шёл на посадку в самолёт.

PR-компания «Нефритовой династии», первого полнометражного фильма в карьере Сяо Чжаня, шла полным ходом. Сейчас актёры летели на большой фанмит фильма. Так что Сяо Чжань для личного пользования Ван Ибо будет недоступен ещё как минимум сутки.

 _«Чжань-гэ обещал прилететь завтра вечером»,_ – сама мысль о скорой встрече наполняла его радостным ликованием.

Ван Ибо так хотел похвастаться своими успехами, показать, настолько умелым гонщиком стал! Ребячество, баловство, но он старался изо всех сил и очень хотел, чтобы самый близкий человек оценил и похвалил.

 _«Как увижу, буду целовать весь вечер напролёт. Так соскучился…»_ – звонить было бессмысленно (Сяо Чжань в самолёте), потому Ван Ибо вывел на экран телефона фотографию сонно улыбающегося ему возлюбленного. 

_«Присмотри за мной завтра, ладно? Спокойной ночи, Чжань-гэ»,_ – он поцеловал фотографию и отправил в WeChat сообщение. Когда Сяо Чжань приземлится, непременно увидит и ответит ему. Ну, а Ван Ибо с самого утра проснётся с пожеланиями доброго утра и удачи на трассе от любимого человека. 

# Вызов. 09.08.2019. Пятница. Утро

– ВАН ИБО, ПОСТАРАЙСЯ!! ВАН ИБО, ПОСТАРАЙСЯ!! ВАН ИБО, ПОСТАРАЙСЯ!! – Дружный хор девичьих голосов с трибун, должно быть, было слышно далеко за пределами мотодрома.

– Они сегодня громче обычного! – Ли Чжэнпэнь скептически поднял бровь. – Ты все свои фан-клубы пригласил что ли? Что ты им пообещал? Прилюдно обнажиться?

Ехидство партнёра по команде действовало на нервы, но Ван Ибо понимал, что зла в этих насмешках не было – только искреннее удивление и немного зависти популярности айдола. Профессиональный мотогонщик, даже обладай он привлекательной внешностью, подобную армию поклонниц никогда бы не смог заработать.

**Сяо Чжань 08:32**

– Бо, всё хорошо? Видел видеонарезку

фанатского сектора над пит-стопами. Все

с ума сходят. Сколько народу!!

**Ван Ибо 08:33**

– Ага. Громко тут. У тебя получится

посмотреть заезды? Через полчаса старт.

**Сяо Чжань 08:33**

– Начало посмотрю обязательно. Яо

Линь запишет для меня остальное. У нас

пока тянут время – какие-то проблемы.

Постарайся там! Я смотрю на тебя! 

**Ван Ибо 08:34**

– Всё что угодно для тебя!

**Сяо Чжань 08:34**

– Класс!

– Только плечико показать, Чжэнпэнь-гэгэ. Одно лишь плечико! – Ван Ибо заблокировал телефон, лучезарно улыбнулся, призывно сверкнув глазами, и выразительно оголил правую руку до локтя.

Конечно, Ван Ибо ничего подобного никому не обещал, но упустить возможность подколоть партнёра по команде не мог.

Ли Чэнпина скрутил приступ дикого хохота, Лю Чан тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, помощник тренера воздел глаза к потолку, а Мэн Сяоси поспешил спрятать улыбку за суровостью.

Все были на взводе. Напряжение перед пробным заездом зашкаливало. Это чувствовал каждый присутствующий на мотодроме гонщик, а фанаты ещё сильнее накаляли обстановку.

– ВАН ИБО, ПОСТАРАЙСЯ!! МЫ БОЛЕЕМ ЗА ТЕБЯ!! ВАН ИБО, УДАЧИ!!

– Накануне ARRC вывесили рекламу сегодняшнего мероприятия, – Мэн Сяоси изо всех сил старался не обращать внимания на крики снаружи. Сделать это было сложно. 

– Говорят, билеты разошлись, как горячие пирожки, за 10 минут, – Ли Зон зафиксировал термические ленты на руках и застегнул молнию комбинезона.

– Нисколько в этом не сомневался, – уже который день Лю Чан ходил мрачнее тучи, почти не улыбался и чаще обычного ворчал на подопечного.

– Так, не об этом сейчас надо думать! – Мэн Сяоси очень точно оценил назревающие лишние вопросы, потому звучно хлопнул в ладоши. – Мотоциклы прошли проверку. Всем приготовиться. До старта 10 минут. 

Повторять дважды не пришлось – гонщики в одно мгновение завершили последние приготовления. Раздался рёв двигателей.

– Всё готовы? Держите нос по ветру и открытые уши! Вперёд! – Мэн Сяоси надел объёмные наушники.

Четверо гонщиков Yamaha отсалютовали тренеру и вывели мотоциклы к линии старта.

 _«Что-то не так! Чёрт. Что-то неправильно!»_ – едва он завёл машину и проехал первые метры от бокса тревожное предчувствие накрыло Ван Ибо с головой. Объяснить или понять причину он не мог, но чувствовал неправильность происходящего.

За спиной осталась линия пит-стопа с кучей репортёров, впереди катили взбудораженные партнёры по команде, на уши привычно давил гвалт фанатской зоны, однако дело было не в них.

Казалось, он сам что-то забыл, что-то не досмотрел. Это жгло изнутри и лихорадило душу. Ван Ибо привык доверять собственному чутью.

– Ибо, с мотоциклом всё нормально? – в наушниках раздался голос помощника тренера.

 _«Байк?!_ – у него всё внутри похолодело. Глаза немедленно пробежались по приборной панели. – _Давление. Норма. Температура. Норма. Обороты. Норма. Ход. Норма. Уровень топлива. Полный бак»._

– Всё в порядке, – отчитался Ван Ибо, а после неуверенно спросил. – Что такое?

– Ничего. Наверное, просто показалось, – голос в наушниках звучал озадаченно. – На повороте машину тряхнуло. Что-то на асфальте?

 _«Я даже не заметил?!»_ – дурное предчувствие усилилось.

– Скорее всего. Извините. Был невнимателен, – Ван Ибо до боли закусил губу.

– Соберись, Ван Ибо, – напряжённо, но без строгости зазвучал в ушах Мэн Сяоси. – Это всего лишь пробный заезд. Твоя задача присмотреться к противникам. Вам завтра катать.

– Понял, – Ван Ибо действительно всё понимал, вот только не мог относится к гонкам как к развлечению.

Каждый заезд – вызов, каждая победа – триумф. Слишком сложно ему было вклинить в собственную жизнь бредовое юношеское увлечение мотоциклами, преобразовать его, перебороть себя. Потому сейчас Ван Ибо был не готов отказаться от достигнутого.

Обострённые чувства выхватывали из окружающего мира отдельные громкие выкрики поддержки, звучание мотоциклов и шуршание покрытия под колёсами. Всё было как всегда, и всё же не так.

 _«Пятая позиция. Второй ряд»,_ – они вчера кидали жребий стартовой точки. Ван Ибо вытянул именно это место.

– ВСЕ НА ПОЗИЦИЯХ! ПРИГОТОВИТЬСЯ! – из громкоговорителя зазвучали команды распорядителя заезда[42].

 _«Понеслось! Только вперёд!»_ – Ван Ибо глубоко вздохнул.

# ***

– О, посмотрите какой накал эмоций. Воздух буквально кипит напряжением! – комментатор заезда возбуждённо жестикулировал. – Сегодня на мотодроме собралось очень много зрителей. А ведь это всего лишь пробные заезды. Скорее игра, нежели соревнования.

VIP-зона за его спиной гудела приглушёнными разговорами. Необычное мероприятие – каприз самих гонщиков – некоторые воспринимали настороженно, но остальные были в восторге. Им представлялся редкий случай полюбоваться на драйв гонок лишний раз.

– Гонка скоро начнётся. Все участники готовы, – комментатор явно был на одной волне со всеми. – В мотогонках важно начало и стартовая позиция. Пусть у нас сегодня и не соревнования, участники подошли достаточно серьёзно к заезду. Вчерашняя жеребьёвка стартовых мест стоит отдельной истории, но об этом позднее. Сейчас дадут сигнал к началу отсчёта... Постойте! Кто-то поднял вверх руку! Это номер 85!.. Ван Ибо! У него неполадки с мотоциклом?.. Заглох?! У Ван Ибо заглох мотоцикл!.. О, как жаль! Ничего, у тебя ещё есть время! Постарайся завестись!!

– ВАН ИБО, ПОСТАРАЙСЯ!! ВАН ИБО, МЫ С ТОБОЙ!! ВАН ИБО, ТЫ СПРАВИШЬСЯ!! – трибуны взревели звонкими голосами.

Перекричать орду фанаток было сложно, комментатор выкрутил громкость собственного динамика:

– Какая поддержка! Гонщик по номером 85, Ван Ибо, – айдол, танцор и популярный певец! Он не профессиональный спортсмен, но на квалификационных соревнованиях показал себя очень достойно. Многие считают, что его истинное место здесь, на раскалённом солнцем асфальте мотодрома, а не под софитами сцены с микрофоном в руках. Но вот сейчас он столкнулся с серьёзной проблемой. Ему до сих пор не удалось завести свой мотоцикл!.. Он вновь поднял руку!! Не получается? Не может понять, в чём дело? Ван Ибо не может запустить двигатель! Он зовёт на помощь свою команду!

– ВАН ИБО!!! ВСЁ ПОЛУЧИТСЯ!!!! ПОПРОБУЙ ЕЩЁ!!!! – фанатская зона команды Yamaha не просто кричала, девушки голоса́ срывали, стараясь поддержать кумира.

– Начался обратный отсчёт до старта! Внимание на трассу! У номера 85 не больше трёх минут! Надеюсь, он всё же сможет завестись до сигнала. Пусть это и не соревнования, правила никто не отменял. Если участник не может запустить двигатель мотоцикла до красного сигнала светофора, он обязан забрать его на пит-стоп и начать гонку оттуда. Ох, как жаль! Ван Ибо уезжает со стартовой линии на пит-лейн[43].

# ***

– Он не заводится. Тренер, что мне сделать?! – Ван Ибо был в панике.

– Значит, мне не показалось? – помощник тренера первым подскочил к мотоциклу.

Следом за ним прибежала почти вся команда.

– Что-то случилось? Показатели были в норме, – Мэн Сяоси придирчиво осматривал мотоцикл.

– Всё было хорошо, но как въехал на старт, двигатель чихнул и заглох, – Ван Ибо нервно кусал губы. Он чувствовал, как по спине струится холодный пот. 

– Свечи в порядке. Но зажигание не срабатывает, – после нескольких попыток завестись, помощник тренера сделал неутешительные выводы.

– Механика или электрика? – Мэн Сяоси выглядел очень бледным.

 _«Гонки вот-вот начнутся! Как же так? Почему не заводится?!_ – глаза Ван Ибо оплыли непрошенными слезами. – _Заводись же, давай!»_

– Электрика. С механикой всё хорошо, – механик команды Yamaha отлепил лицо от ходовой части мотоцикла. – Коротит вот…

– Где близнецы Хан? – Мэн Сяоси дослушивать не стал, требовательно оглянулся на двери бокса.

– Здесь!

– Мы здесь! Сейчас всё поправим!

Двое молодых людей в форменных куртках команды Yamaha – миловидная, изящная девушка и невысокий коренастый парень – бегом направлялись к ним.

– Сбоят вшитые микросхемы подачи сигнала завода. Давно надо было поменять их, – парень деловито растолкал лишних людей от мотоцикла Ван Ибо и голыми руками влез под приборную панель.

– Почему не сделали до заезда? – Мэн Сяоси явно был зол.

– Это не так просто. Пришлось бы полностью разбирать байк, – девушка с разбега бухнулась на колени под переднее колесо мотоцикла, выдернула из-за пояса два кабеля, один кинула брату в руки, а второй засунула под сидение Ван Ибо[44]. – Заводские маршруты прописаны через всю систему. Два дня назад мы обновили прошивку, пофиксили баг[45].

– Как раз сегодня хотели заменить микросфемы, но… – парень подключил контакты к планшету в своих руках и пробежался пальцам по сенсорному экрану.

 _«Но мы устроили внеплановые заезды… чёрт!»_ – Ван Ибо во все глаза наблюдал за работой близнецов. 

Выходило так, что в сегодняшних неприятностях виноват сам Ван Ибо. Ведь именно он предложил «посоревноваться» вне очереди. Хотелось плакать и смеяться одновременно. Его нетерпеливость в очередной раз сыграла с ним злую шутку.

– Ребята, пожалуйста, заведите его, – Ван Ибо обратился к электрикам совсем тихо, так, что он сам едва расслышал собственные слова.

Сейчас хотелось быть на старте, считать последние секунды до светофора и выжать рычаг газа, едва тот даст зеленый свет. Но оставалось только тоскливо смотреть, как его желание выполняют другие гонщики.

 _«Старт… Проклятие!»_ – Ван Ибо крепко зажмурился, когда участники заезда сорвались с места под длинный свисток.

– Чёрт, давай же! – девушка зло цыкнула и упёрлась плечом в ногу Ван Ибо, пытаясь подлезть ближе к проблемному контакту.

Ван Ибо содрогнулся от непривычного прикосновения, но поспешил выкинуть лишние мысли из головы. Случайное это прикосновение или нет, неважно. Если это поможет завести мотоцикл, он всё стерпит!

– Приближаются к первому повороту. Ли Чэнпэнь и Ли Зон идут неплохо, – Ван Ибо услышал, как тихо переговариваются между собой остальные члены команды. 

_«Похоже, на сегодня гонки для меня закончены»,_ – досада горьким привкусом осела на языке, разгорячённое эмоциями тело прошила дрожь. Несмотря на тёплый день, неприятный озноб сковал спину судорогой.

Внезапно у него под сидением что-то глухо щёлкнуло и завибрировало.

– Заводи! – девушка вскинула на брата радостный взгляд.

Тот медлить не стал – левой рукой нажал сенсорные клавиши на дисплее планшета и выкрутил ключ зажигания.

Мотоцикл немедленно ожил.

– Есть! – в один момент Ван Ибо подобрался.

Под длинный стартовый свисток он сорвался с места. Близнецы-электрики едва успели выдернуть контакты и отскочить в стороны.

# ***

– О! О! О-о-о! – комментатор зашёлся восторженным воплем. – Вы только посмотрите!! Номер 85! Ван Ибо снова на трассе. Он пулей вылетел из пит-лейн! Остальные участники уже довольно далеко уехали, но если номер 85 покажет ту же скорость, что и на квалификационных заездах, у него ещё есть шансы! Давайте поддержим его!

– ДА!!!!! ВААААУ!!!!!! ВАН ИБО!!! ВПЕРЁД!!! ВАН ИБО, ПОСТАРАЙСЯ!!

– Вот она – нужная волна поддержки! Вот это я понимаю, боевой настрой! – эмоции зашкаливали не только у трибун, комментатор тоже вскочил со своего места и прилепился к парапетам балкона. – Группа №5 пройдена! У Ван Ибо очень хорошая техника! Посмотрите, как плавно он входит в поворот…

– ВАН ИБО!!! А-А-А-А!!!

– Группа №3 прямо за следующим поворотом! Ого! ОГО! Он почти лёг на колёса! Потрясающе!! У номера 85 выросли крылья! Он прошёл поворот на полном ходу!!.. Разрыв всё меньше! Он завершает этот круг на третьем месте в своей группе!.. Какая воля к победе!.. Вот это пробные заезды!.. Вот это драйв!

– ВАН ИБО!! У ТЕБЯ ПОЛУЧИТСЯ!! ВАН ИБО, МЫ С ТОБОЙ!!!

– Отличный манёвр! Этот вираж всегда приносил головную боль нашим гонщикам! Сколько драгоценных секунд тут было потеряно! Лидеры гонки прекрасно справляются с крутым изгибом! А вот и номер 85! Сегодняшние гонки для него полны приключений! Давайте посмотрим, как он пройдёт сложный этап... Здорово! Вы видели то же, что и я? Гладко как по маслу! 85ый не только не сбросил скорость, но даже умудрился рывок совершить!..

– А-А-А!! ВАН ИБО!! ВАН ИБО!! ПОСТАРАЙСЯ!!

– … постойте, неужели опять?! – комментатор бросился назад в своё кресло, к экранам. – Да! Мотоцикл номера 85 снова замедляет ход!! Должна же быть какая-то причина?! Вот что значит «не везёт»! Какая досада! Мотоцикл Ван Ибо снова заглох!.. Посмотрите, он пытается запустить его. Даже подтолкнуть! Номер 85 сейчас на спуске. У трассы в этом месте небольшой уклон. Может, инерция поможет? Но это очень опасно! Дорога под уклоном, а позади опасный поворот… Весьма опасно! Несмотря ни на что Ван Ибо пробует запустить мотоцикл, чтобы продолжить гонку!! Он на третьем месте! Отрыв от лидеров был совсем небольшим! Жаль! Очень-очень жаль! Мотоцикл номера 85 явно неисправен!.. Послушайте, даже трибуны затихли! Все разделяют боль Ван Ибо!.. Зрители плачут… Да, похоже, номер 85 снялся с гонки. На этот раз окончательно!

# ***

Когда Ван Ибо вернулся в бокс своей команды, его встретила практически гробовая тишина. Никто не мог произнести ни слова. И, если честно, Ван Ибо был им очень за это благодарен. Он бы не выдержал сейчас дружеских соболезнований и поддержки, обещаний всё исправить и заверений немедленно разобраться с проблемой.

Пусть не настоящие гонки, пусть не ради приза, а для тренировки, Ван Ибо очень хотел выиграть! К разрушительному разочарованию из-за проигрыша он не был готов. Тем более так – из-за технических неполадок с мотоциклом.

Уже не в первый раз в своей жизни он испытывал это всепоглощающее чувство беспомощности, не в первый раз готов был кричать и рыдать от досады.

Ничего не менялось.

Закалиться, приобрести иммунитет к поражению, обрасти защитной коркой было невозможно.

Такие моменты бессилием отпечатывались на душе.

С проигрышем, с невезением он не мог смириться.

Принять ситуацию тоже не получалось.

Дальний угол, подальше от камер и людей. Опущенное стекло шлема. Ван Ибо больше не сдерживал слёзы: _«Да уж… как там они говорили «Молодой и перспективный»? «Чемпион»? Похоже, всё «чемпионство» сегодня закончится. Полный провал…_ »

– Ибо… прости… – расстроенный голос Лю Чана раздался совсем рядом.

 _«Не хочу ни с кем разговаривать! Неужели нельзя оставить меня в покое хотя бы на время?!»_ – жалобное стенание его самоуважения оскалилось злобой на незваного гостя. 

– …тут твой телефон… – судя по тихим интонациям и понуренной голове, менеджер его состояние прекрасно понимал, – он звонит не переставая. Я подумал, ты захочешь ответить… Это Сяо Чжань-гэгэ…

 _«Чжань-гэ?!»_ – выпущенные шипы немедленно втянулись назад.

– Да, отвечу… спасибо…

Проглотить слёзы, снять шлем, вытереть лицо принесённым Лю Чаном полотенцем, отвернуться к стене и только после этого нажать на зелёную кнопку. Много действий, накал эмоций – Ван Ибо понимал, Сяо Чжань будет звонить ему до тех пор, пока не услышит ответ.

– Бо… – без сочувствия, без жалости, без упрёка. Его имя, каким сейчас называл только любимый человек, и молчание в трубку.

 _«Чжань-гэ рядом со мной. Как я мог забыть?»_ – Ван Ибо неосознанно коснулся спрятанной под комбинезоном подвески. Захотелось пожаловаться:

– Ты видел? Я не справился…

С Сяо Чжанем он мог быть собой, мог не сдерживаться. Мысли, что терзали сердце, достаточно было озвучить, но не требовалось даже этого. Любимому человеку не было нужды пояснять. И всё же хотелось выговориться…

– Я ничего не мог сделать… он просто отказывался заводиться, – Ван Ибо прислонился горячим любом к стене. – Такой тяжёлый… неподъёмный… Я так хотел прийти к финишу первым…

Обрывочные мысли, осколки чувств – без логики, без смысла. Ван Ибо хотел кричать, но вместо этого почти шептал. Рыдания сдавили горло. Виски́ прострелило болью.

– Незабываемое воспоминание, правда же? – голос Сяо Чжаня был наполнен мягкостью. – Красота разочарования… сожаления… Ты смог почувствовать это, Бо?

– Кажется, даже слишком хорошо… – уголки губ Ван Ибо против его воли приподнялись.

– И что же ты думаешь по этому поводу?

– Не хочу проигрывать больше никогда!

– Не желаешь смиряться? Умница, – лица возлюбленного Ван Ибо не видел, но чувствовал, тот улыбается. – Ты всегда был сильным бойцом. 

– Сегодня я им точно не был, Чжань-гэ… – Ван Ибо набрал полную грудь воздуха и очень медленно выдохнул.

– Был, – совершенно уверено, убеждённо. – Ты не сдавался до последнего.

– Этого было недостаточно! – было стыдно вот так жаловаться, особенно любимому человеку.

– А где тот самый рубеж, за которым приходит это «достаточно», Бо? – Сяо Чжань не противоречил ему, но и не собирался успокаивать. – Когда бы ты перестал стараться исправить ситуацию?

Соболезновать и сожалеть можно было только слабым, а Ван Ибо не желал быть слабым.

Ни сейчас – никогда!

– Не перестал бы? – он ответил вопросом на вопрос и хмыкнул.

Действительно, неужели бы он до финиша сломанный мотоцикл на себе потащил, раз починить не смог?

Да легко!

Из телефона тихонько хихикнули:

– О, на это стоило бы посмотреть вживую, а не с экрана телефона.

Ван Ибо сбился со счёта в который раз Сяо Чжань прочитал его мысли:

– Наверное, только тебе бы я это и показал. Не хочу, чтобы другие видели.

– Да и мне показывать не надо, Бо. Я прекрасно знаю, какой ты сильный, – голос на другом конце телефонного звонка ласкал и обволакивал нежностью. – Демонстрации – это не по твоей части. А вот провокации – другое дело.

– Выставляешь меня хулиганом и задирой? – океан безысходности в его сознании как-то слишком быстро испарялся. Ван Ибо не мог сдерживать улыбку.

– Именно. Забияка тот ещё, – из трубки лился мелодичный смех.

– Только если с тобой, Чжань-гэ, – солнечные лучи просверлили потолок в его тёмном углу и начали припекать голову. Так происходило всякий раз, когда Сяо Чжань ему улыбался.

– Согласен.

Ван Ибо очень живо представил себе чарующую ухмылку на любимых губах.

– Что намерен сейчас делать, Бо? – тон голоса Сяо Чжаня изменился. Теперь он звучал деловито.

– Надрать всем задницы? – несмотря на горький осадок, захотелось поозорничать.

Оно того стоило. В ответ Сяо Чжань заливисто рассмеялся.

Ван Ибо довольно хмыкнул и продолжил:

– На самом деле думаю посмотреть конец заезда. Вся сегодняшняя гонка была задумана для тренировки и проверки соперников. Пусть не на трассе, я всё равно могу понаблюдать и оценить их.

– Верное решение, – в одобрении Сяо Чжаня прозвучали ноты гордости за возлюбленного. – Я в тебе не сомневался. Что бы ни случилось, с чем бы ты ни столкнулся, ты остаёшься собой. Будь внимателен к окружающим.

– Надо присмотреться к окружающим? – игривый огонёк внутри Ван Ибо оказался сильнее недавних упаднических настроений.

– Ага. Понаблюдай за соперниками, – скрытый намёк Сяо Чжань явно не разглядел. – Может, увидишь что-нибудь полезное. Присмотрись к их ошибкам и постарайся в будущем не допустить подобных.

 _«Чжань-гэ такой разумный. Его суждения всегда оказываются верными. Мне ещё многому надо научиться»,_ – Ван Ибо счастливо вздохнул, и в этот самый момент почувствовал, как уходит из него вся досада на неудачное стечение обстоятельств и злость на собственную беспомощность. Мгновение слабости кончилось, едва начавшись. Двигаться можно только вперёд!

– Чжань-гэ, люблю тебя, – это в трубку он прошептал.

Вездесущих репортёров за его спиной вполне успешно отвлекал Лю Чан, но от фанатских камер защиты не было.

– И я тебя, – Сяо Чжань ответил ему в тон.

 _«Видимо, Чжань-гэ там тоже не один…_ – за собственными переживаниями Ван Ибо совершенно забыл, что в этот самый момент Сяо Чжань должен быть очень занят. – _Фанмит «Нефритовой династии»!! Он же в самом разгаре!!»_

– Чжань-гэ, прости, я тебя отвлекаю… у тебя же… – Ван Ибо вдруг осознал себя совершеннейшим эгоистом.

– Я сбежал, – Сяо Чжань легкомысленно хмыкнул.

 _«Сбежал? Это исполнитель-то главной роли?!»_ – Ван Ибо едва челюсть на пол не уронил.

– Но как же? Так же нельзя! Я ведь…

– Эй-эй, не переживай, Бо, всё хорошо! – Сяо Чжань поспешил его успокоить. – Там сейчас фотосессия перед интервью. Меня уже отсняли. Фанмита ещё не было. Какие-то технические неполадки.

– О! – Ван Ибо облегчённо выдохнул. Не хватало ещё, чтобы у Сяо Чжаня из-за него были проблемы.

В разговоре повисла пауза, но она не давила, наоборот, наполняла уверенностью и спокойствием. Открытые для общения друг с другом, они никогда не страшились тишины. Ведь между влюблёнными её звучание всегда наполнено смыслами. 

– Бо? – Сяо Чжань позвал его очень мягко.

– Мм? – это Ван Ибо в трубку почти мурлыкнул.

– Не кусай губы. Они мои, – мягкий укор и одновременно ласка.

Ван Ибо больше не сомневался: его возлюбленный обладал сверхъестественными способностями. К особенным талантам Сяо Чжаня, несомненно, относилось чтение мыслей, и теперь вот прибавилась способность видеть сквозь расстояние. Ван Ибо с удивлением осознал, что действительно кусал свои губы!

 _«Как он узнал?»_ – вопрос вертелся на языке.

– Я почувствовал… – тихий радостный смех из телефона ещё сильнее уверил Ван Ибо в правильности сформированного мнения.

– Ты потрясающий, слышишь?! – сердце в груди гулко стукнулось о рёбра. – Я уже даже не знаю, как быть без тебя…

Удивительным образом переживания этого дня растворились. Они не исчезли совершенно, не забылись, просто по сравнению с тем, что предстояло сделать и с тем, что значил для него человек на другом конце телефонного звонка, всякая неприятность казалась незначительной. 

– Да. У меня то же самое, Бо, – Сяо Чжань улыбался ему.

 _«Хочу поцеловать тебя, Чжань-гэ. Крепко обнять и поцеловать…»_ – Ван Ибо совершенно размечтался. Реальный мир перестал для него существовать.

Но внезапно в яркую фантазию вторгся голос Яо Линя:

– А-Чжань, сколько можно висеть на телефоне? Я уже устал извиняться, честно… это уже некрасиво…

Сяо Чжань помедлил с ответом одно длинное мгновение, словно не хотел завершать разговор, но всё же согласился:

– Да, иду. Ибо, мне надо идти. Репортёров уже не унять. Я исчез слишком внезапно.

– Ага. Работа… – Ван Ибо вновь стало стыдно. Мало того, что отвлёк любимого человека от работы, так ещё и успокаивать себя заставил.

Он уже решил, что сейчас услышит в трубке короткие гудки, но вместо них раздался бодрый голос Сяо Чжаня:

– Эй, Бо!

 _«Чжань-гэ уже превратился в «великолепного Сяо Чжаня»? Прелесть. Прирождённый актёр»,_ – не улыбнуться Ван Ибо не смог.

– Что?

– Не оборачивайся назад!

– Понял! – Ван Ибо решительно кивнул в трубку.

Сейчас, несмотря на недавнюю неудачу, он готов был горы свернуть на пути к своей цели. Сяо Чжань был прав: никогда нельзя останавливаться, нельзя зацикливаться на неудачах, надо бороться.

 _«Работая над собой, я могу показать свою силу. Я не хрупкая ваза и не разобьюсь после одной неудачи! Что бы ни случилось, я буду пробовать снова и снова. Чжань-гэ верит в меня. Я верю в себя. Значит, всё получится»,_ – выиграть завтрашние гонки ему не помешает даже сломанный мотоцикл!

# ***

# 09.08.2019. Пятница. Вечер

**Сяо Чжань 17:17**

– Иду на посадку. К десяти вечера буду у тебя!

**Ван Ибо 17:17**

– Понял. Я дождусь

**Сяо Чжань 17:18**

– Не надо. Лучше ложись спать. Завтра 

тяжёлый день. Как проснёшься, увидишь меня рядом

**Ван Ибо 17:18**

– Я отдохну сейчас. Хочу заснуть, обнимая тебя

**Сяо Чжань 17:18**

– Хорошо. Постараюсь не задерживаться

_«Чжань-гэ будет здесь через 5 часов»,_ – сердце Ван Ибо радостно сжалось в груди.

Они несколько дней не виделись, пусть и каждый день общались. Не чувствовать тепла родного человека было тяжело. Потому Ван Ибо, несмотря ни на что, хотел встретить Сяо Чжаня.

Страсти этого дня улеглись удивительно быстро.

Ван Ибо с каменным лицом выслушал все положенные сочувственные речи, с печальным выражением лица показался на камеры и даже написал благодарственный пост для фанатов на вэйбо.

Мэн Сяоси и мото-команда Yamaha соболезнований ему не выражали, только поддержали и посоветовали крепиться, а ещё заверили, что к утру либо мотоцикл Ван Ибо будет в полной готовности к гонкам, либо для него подготовят замену.

Другой байк Ван Ибо бы не хотел, он душой и телом прикипел к собственному «железному коню», но на сломанном мотоцикле далеко не уедешь. В общем, к ужину траурные мысли забылись, а боевой настрой огненные штандарты выставил и славил близкую победу. Энергия кипела в нём и просилась наружу.

И всё-таки сегодняшний день был чрезвычайно богат на впечатления. Расположившись на горе мягких подушек, Ван Ибо внимательно просматривал записи гонок. Ему всё казалось, что он что-то упускает, чего-то не замечает. То́ он видит или нет, Ван Ибо не понимал, однако при каждом просмотре отмечал новые нюансы и возможности для улучшения техники или сокращения времени прохождения элементов трассы. 

Сова по натуре, Ван Ибо искренне хотел дождаться Сяо Чжаня. Ложиться спать за полночь для него было не в новинку.

**Ван Ибо 18:35**

– Лю Чан-гэ, можешь утром кофе для

Чжань-гэ заказать? Он пьёт чёрный.

Я уеду раньше, хотел, чтобы к его

пробуждению кофе был свежий.

**Лю Чан 18:38**

– Сделаю. Сяо Чжань сегодня прилетает, да?

Мне Яо Линь отзвонился, попросил номер

забронировать у нас на этаже. Осталась только

комната рядом с моей – 518. Взял её

**Ван Ибо 18:39**

– За комнату спасибо. Кстати, надо же

машину до мотодрома организовать.

Старты с 9 утра. 

**Лю Чан 18:40**

– Уже сделал. Ты Сяо Чжаня ждать будешь?

**Ван Ибо 18:40**

– Ага. Дождусь

**Лю Чан 18:41**

– Не сиди допоздна. Завтра варёный будешь.

_«Ну, точно папочка,_ – Ван Ибо хмыкнул в телефон. С недавних пор Лю Чан проявлял прямо-таки отеческую заботу о нём. – _Твоё влияние, Чжань-гэ?»_

**Ван Ибо 18:42**

– Отдохну. Не переживай. Сам поспи.

Иначе опять ворчать завтра целый день будешь

Не то чтобы подобная забота и близость ему не нравились. Просто некоторые вещи Ван Ибо предпочёл бы держать в секрете даже от личного менеджера.

 _«Например, то, каким пылким и требовательным бывает Чжань-гэ после долгой разлуки»,_ – Ван Ибо прикрыл глаза и с удовольствием погрузился в собственные фантазии. Возбуждение он берёг для возлюбленного, однако воображение рисовало очень живые картинки жаркой встречи.

 _«Гонки закончатся в воскресенье к обеду. Наверняка у нас будет немного свободного времени. Может, сходить куда-нибудь развеяться?»_ – им так редко удавалось погулять вместе. Плотный рабочий график, публичность жизни популярных актёров – им ни на миг не позволяли побыть только вдвоём. Сейчас же, вполне возможно, они сумеют немного времени уделить только себе.

Ван Ибо несколькими нажатиями вывел на экран путеводитель по самым интересным местам в Чжухае: _«Устроим себе настоящее свидание!»._ Радость наполняла душу теплом. Очень скоро он, наконец, обнимет любимого.

Внезапно поверх страницы с обзором парков развлечений всплыло уведомление о полученном голосовом сообщении в WeChat.

 _«Чжань-гэ написал? Странно, он же должен быть сейчас в воздухе…»_ – Ван Ибо без раздумий ткнул в белое окошко.

****

**Сяо Чжань 18:50**

– Ибо, похоже, сегодня я не прилечу к тебе.

Самолёт улетел без меня…

У него всё внутри перевернулось от этих слов. Надежды, планы на вечер рушились, как карточный домик, но сильнее кололось беспокойство.

Ван Ибо немедленно набрал номер:

– Чжань-гэ, что случилось?

– Привет. Наука мне на будущее не покупать заранее билеты на самолёт, – Сяо Чжань из трубки звучал весело, но утомлённо. – Кто-то узнал номер моего рейса. Когда пришёл на посадку, выяснилось, что моя бронь отменена.

– Как так отменена? Ты же выкупил билеты?! – Ван Ибо совершенно не понимал, что происходит.

– Всё так. Только вот оказалось, что места я купил не на вечерний рейс, а на утренний, – Сяо Чжань вздохнул в трубку.

– Это который в 5:30 утра?

– Ага. Странно всё это. Билетами занимался Яо Линь. А он совершенно точно не допустил бы ошибку. Так что, думаю, кому-то понадобилось, чтобы я ночевал в аэропорту, – неприятная ситуация, она приносила хлопоты, но, в сущности, не была критичной.

Только вот разочарование плотным кольцом сковало сердце: _«Ну, зачем всё это? Зачем они лезут?!»_

– Ничего не поделаешь уже, да? – Ван Ибо очень хотелось расплакаться.

– Ага. Придётся ждать следующего рейса. К началу твоих гонок я опоздаю, но непременно приеду сразу, как смогу. Хорошо? Не расстраивайся и постарайся сегодня отдохнуть, ладно? Завтра хочу увидеть тебя бодрым.

– А как же ты? Может, в гостиницу поедешь? Хотя бы несколько часов поспишь? – самолёт будет только через несколько часов, время позволяло посвятить их себе.

– Я сейчас в комнате отдыха VIP-зоны. Яо Линь каким-то образом сумел договориться, чтобы её выделили мне. Тут есть диван, подремлю немного. Ехать в гостиницу слишком накладно. Так что не переживай, бессонной эта ночь у меня не будет, – доброта Сяо Чжаня была его отличительной чертой.

Вспыльчивый и резкий, Ван Ибо крайне редко замечал в возлюбленном похожие эмоции.

– Хорошо. Пусть будет так. Напиши, как сядешь в самолёт, – в сложившейся ситуации они действительно ничего не могли сделать, но сердце смиряться не желало.

– Договорились. Ложись спать пораньше.

– Ага. Так и сделаю.

# Истерия. 10.08.2019. Суббота. Утро

Он проснулся внезапно, словно его ударили, за несколько минут до будильника, и тут же схватился за телефон.

Телефон высветил изображение рассветного неба, время 04:56 утра и ни одного сообщения от Сяо Чжаня.

 _«Посадку уже объявили. Занят?»_ – лишний раз беспокоить возлюбленного он не хотел, но на душе было неспокойно. 

**Ван Ибо 04:56**

– Чжань-гэ, ты уже в самолёте? Всё хорошо?

**Сяо Чжань 04:58**

– Иду на посадку.

Лаконично, почти односложно, Сяо Чжань отвечал так всякий раз, когда было неудобно набирать сообщение или звонить.

Ван Ибо медленно вдохнул, выключил будильник и поднялся с кровати. Сегодняшний день планировался насыщенным. Через два часа он должен быть на мотодроме.

# ***

Команда Yamaha, судя по измождённым лицам, не спала всю ночь. Зато сейчас техники уверенно заявили, что всё в лучшем виде подготовлено к гонкам.

Ван Ибо уже и не надеялся увидеть собственный мотоцикл, готовый к старту, но сияющие одинаковыми улыбками близнецы Хан заверили его, что теперь всё в порядке. За истекший вечер и ночь им удалось сделать практически невозможное – они полностью перепрошили электронику мотоцикла, откорректировали систему в соответствии с предпочтениями и манерой вождения Ван Ибо, а также заменили некоторые микросхемы, тормозящие передачу команд от водителя к механике. В общем, байк был не просто готов к гонке, он будто получил второе дыхание!

Ван Ибо, да и вся команда Yamaha были в восторге.

Помощник тренера нахваливал талантливых близнецов, вспоминая, как познакомился с ними два года назад и пригласил в мото-команду.

Оказалось, что близнецы Хан, брат Хан Мин и сестра Хан Сюли, были настоящими специалистами во всём, что касалось микросхем и электронных сетей. Компьютеры, диагностика, проводка, программирование – для них не было ничего невозможного. Спо́ро, грамотно, в кратчайшие сроки близнецы Хан могли исправить любую ошибку или заново прописать коды программы. В основном фрилансеры, они очень неохотно присоединялись к какому-либо коллективу.

– Дух свободы у этих ребят просто зашкаливает! Я буквально упрашивал их все два года нашего знакомства. Не поверите на какие уловки я шёл, ради того, чтобы заполучить их!! – помощник тренера гордо вскинул подбородок. – Это настоящие самородки. У них предложений о работе столько, что закопаешься. А они не желают открывать собственную контору. Говорят, любят путешествовать и не привязываются к одному месту.

– Раз близнецы нарасхват, как же тогда тебе удалось их в Джухай притащить? Вряд ли Yamaha им особенно большой оклад поставила, – Ли Чжэнпэнь удивлённо вскинул брови. Над его мотоциклом тоже поработали, так что его настроение сегодня отличалось широкой улыбкой. 

– Сам не понял, честно, – помощник тренера пожал плечами. – Хан Мин сам позвонил мне в марте, когда мы готовились к этапу ARRC в Пекине. Сказал, что у них появилось время, и они готовы помочь команде.

– Получается, они с нами ещё в марте были? Совершенно не заметил их, – Ли Зон скользнул взглядом по ладной фигурке Хан Сюли.

Девушка сидела на корточках перед мотоциклом Ли Чжэнпэня и внимательно следила за показателями на экране планшета. Не красавица, она отличалась природной привлекательностью, ну а бойкий нрав и решительный взгляд ещё больше усиливали общий притягательный эффект. На Хан Сюли было приятно смотреть. 

Черты лица близнецов были практически идентичны, но то, что идёт девушке, не было к лицу парню. Хан Мин обладал подтянутой фигурой и явно следил за собой. Коренастый и широкий в плечах, он обладал крупными руками. Привлекательным его можно было назвать с очень большой натяжкой. Тем не менее, несмотря на различия, общее впечатление он производил ровно такое же, как и сестра – внимание привлекали волевая линия подбородка и мягкость, романтичность взгляда.

В общем, талантливые близнецы Хан были весьма колоритной парой.

Однако это ни в малейшей степени не трогало Ван Ибо. Кто были эти люди и чем таким замечательным отличались – его не касалось. Проблемы с мотоциклом были решены, в гонках он будет участвовать, а вот в паре тысяч километров от него творилась какая-то ерунда. Именно там сейчас были все его мысли и сердце.

Сяо Чжань вновь не смог сесть на самолёт.

Бронь на вечерний рейс в Чжухай на имя Сяо Чжаня отменили не просто так. Они думали, что фанаты хотели задержать его в аэропорту, чтобы лишний раз увидеть своего кумира, но ошиблись.

Ещё по дороге на мотодром Ван Ибо вновь связался с Сяо Чжанем. В этот раз вылететь к нему в Чжухай Сяо Чжаню не позволил Яо Линь из соображений безопасности.

Прямо перед объявлением посадки на рейс телефон Сяо Чжаня буквально взорвался уведомлением о множественных изменениях в местах для сидения в самолёте. Билеты на его чартер были раскуплены в одно мгновение. Странность была в том, что покупка совершалась одним массовым платежом. Все места в самолёте, за исключением зарезервированных для Сяо Чжаня и Яо Линя, были выкуплены одним конкретным сообществом.

Сяо Чжаню не позволили лететь вчера, так как фанаты планировали провести незабываемый полёт со своим кумиром.

– Не смей садиться в этот самолёт! – это в трубку Ван Ибо почти прокричал. – Не вздумай, слышишь!

Сердце в его груди жалобно ныло, но паника и откровенный ужас затмевали всё. Если Сяо Чжань взойдёт на борт, только Боги знают, что там с ним сделают обезумевшие фанаты.

– Я и не собираюсь, Бо. Выдохни, – голос Сяо Чжаня из трубки звучал очень утомлённо. Сложившаяся ситуация действовала на нервы. – Просто получается так, что я к тебе сегодня вообще попасть не смогу. Этот чартер выкуплен, вечерний – тоже. Так что…

Увидеться они смогут в лучшем случае завтра рано утром.

Раз обезумевшие фанаты выкупили утренний рейс, остальным пришлось приобретать билеты на самолёт в 18:00. Очевидно, что припозднившиеся с покупкой Сяо Чжань и Яо Линь просто не смогли найти для себя места на борту.

– Это какой-то замкнутый круг… – Ван Ибо глухо стукнулся виском о стекло автомобиля.

– Да. Мне всё больше кажется, что кто-то специально не желает, чтобы я приехал к тебе.

– Может, на машине? – в голову Ван Ибо пришла совершенно безумная идея.

На самолёте 3 часа полёта, на машине – двое суток пути[46]. Ни один разумный человек не решится на это.

– А-ха-ха! Знаешь, такая мысль приходила мне в голову, но всё же, Бо, это не разумно. Я сам не выдержу такую дорогу, да и Яо Линя жалко, – Сяо Чжань сдавленно рассмеялся.

Отчаяние накрывало с головой, искусанные губы пульсировали горечью, только тепло кулона на шее грело душу.

– Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня сегодня хотя бы в трансляции, – в этот момент Ван Ибо было совершенно не стыдно за свой эгоизм.

– Будь уверен, сейчас приеду в гостиницу и сразу включу телевизор. Твоих заездов я ни за что не пропущу! Постарайся там ради меня, хорошо? – Сяо Чжань пытался его успокоить. Получалось не очень хорошо. – Я буду болеть за тебя, так что ты совершенно точно должен победить! Ну, а завтра утром мы встретимся, и тогда я сам застегну молнию на твоём гоночном комбинезоне.

– Пхах. В этом случае я не смогу сосредоточиться на гонке. Кое-что однозначно будет мешаться, – смешок Ван Ибо получился нервным.

– Ничего. Уверен, ты справишься. Мой сильный мальчик никогда не отступит перед трудностями, – это Сяо Чжань в трубку почти прошептал.

Слов в ответ Ван Ибо не нашёл – залился краской и глухо застонал. 

– Ладно, Бо. Сейчас тебе надо собраться. Со мной всё хорошо. Так что сосредоточься на гонке. Билеты на утренний рейс Яо Линь купил для нас инкогнито. Дорога займёт больше времени, чем планировалось, но финальные заезды в воскресенье я посмотрю собственными глазами, – разделяющее их расстояние не имело значения, Сяо Чжань всегда вселял уверенность в собственные силы, помогал поверить в себя.

С такой поддержкой Ван Ибо просто не мог позволить себе проиграть.

Тем не менее, настроение было испорчено на весь день вперёд. Поприветствовать фанатов и тем более выйти к ним заставить Ван Ибо не смог даже Лю Чан.

Партнёры по команде и даже тренер посчитали, что он настраивается на гонку, потому оставили его в покое.

После инструктажа Мэн Сяоси вовсе отпустил гонщиков немного побыть в тишине. Каждый молился своим богам.

 _«Увлечение стало моим хобби,_ – Ван Ибо согревал в ладонях платиновую подвеску. – _Сейчас же даже к этому хобби я не могу относиться не всерьёз. Я хотел этого – хотел скорости и драйва. Увлечение или нет, гонки – это то, во что я верю. Чжань-гэ прав, что бы ни делал, я останусь собой, не изменюсь, как бы сложно ни было. Бороться с самими собой, со своими слабостями необходимо, чтобы двигаться вперёд. Оборачиваться я больше не собираюсь!»_

# ***

– Мы снова встретились с вами и на этот раз на открытии второго этапа большого Чемпионата Азии по шоссейно-кольцевым мотогонкам 2019. Китайская группа называется «ZIC», – явный фанат мотоспорта, комментатор радостной улыбкой приветствовал новый день. – Квалификационные заезды позади, так что сегодня нас ждёт жаркая битва на трассе. Общий накал страстей нам с вами показала вчерашняя тренировочная гонка. Вы ведь помните, участников было больше 40! Потрясающее рвение! А-ха-ха-ха! Надеюсь, команды и пилоты смогли присмотреться к своим соперникам и сегодня не допустят повторения ошибок! Кстати, мне сообщили, что мотоцикл номера 85, Ван Ибо из команды Yamaha, привели в полный порядок, так что сегодня мы увидим его среди участников на завоёванном в отборочном этапе месте в поул-позиции. Напомню, что вчера мотоцикл Ван Ибо не завелся до стартового сигнала светофора. Он был вынужден начать гонку из пит-лейн, но всё равно показал потрясающие скорости и вышел на третье место. Жаль только, что неполадки в мотоцикле дойти до финиша ему не позволили. Вот только этот гонщик не так прост! Во вчерашнем интервью он сказал, что не прекратит бороться за победу. Поверим же в него и поддержим!

Комментатор непонятно для кого поднял кулак вверх в знак поддержки:

– На утренней обкатке номер 85 показал очень хорошее время. Среди всех он занял второе место по времени круга, уступив только своему партнёру по команде номеру 777, Ли Зону. Время круга, зафиксированное за Ван Ибо, – 58 секунд. Посмотрим, сможет ли он улучшить свои показатели в самом заезде.

– Ну, что же, начало совсем близко! ARRC начал отсчёт до открытия Первого дня официальных соревнований!!! Всё внимание на гоночный трек! 5…4…3…2…1… СТАРТ ГОНКИ!

– Сейчас лидер гонки всё ещё номер 777, Ли Зон, из команды Yamaha, второе место по прежнему у его партнёра по команде, номера 85, Ван Ибо. Посмотрите, старт прошёл очень ровно. Мотоциклы двигаются общей массой на очень хороших скоростях.

– О! Номер 47 опередил 85 по внутренней полосе у края трассы. Ван Ибо не сдаётся! Он очень близок к 47-ому.

– Ван Ибо на внутренней полосе 9-го поворота. Опасный вираж!! У него получилось! Номер 85 вернул себе второе место.

– Номер 47 тоже не сдаётся. Посмотрите, напряжение между этими двумя на каждом элементе трека!! 11 поворот. Номер 47 на внешнем крае трассы. Он ожесточённо атакует Ван Ибо. Идут бок о бок!! Никто не желает сдаваться. Они вышли на прямую одновременно. 85-ый номер вырывается вперёд. 47-ой дышит ему в спину. Он в «воздушном мешке» за его мотоциклом. Удачная позиция! Новый поворот. ZY, номер 47, и Ван Ибо вновь меняются местами. 

– На поворотах 47-ой реагирует быстрее, но в прямом противостоянии скорость 85-го лучше. Ван Ибо возвращается на вторую строчку списка.

– Идут друг за другом. Ван Ибо увеличивает дистанцию. Разница между этими двумя меньше двух секунд – 1’’8. Разрыв выглядит безопасным, но 85-ый явно нервничает. Посмотрите, он постоянно оглядывается назад. До финиша осталось совсем немного! Надо бы поднажать!

– Номер 777, Ли Зон, завершил гонку! Первое место за ним! Поздравляем!! Ли Зон победил в Чемпионате!

– Противостояние 85-го и 47-го номеров продолжается на нескольких последних поворотах! ZY снова позади Ван Ибо. Неужели у нас уже есть серебряный призёр?!

– Последние 2 поворота. 13 поворот фальшивый – здесь можно ехать на полной скорости, но вот дальше опасный изгиб трассы! 14 поворот настоящий! Ван Ибо проходит 14 поворот! Ого! ZY на полной скорости вылетает следом за ним! Как опасно! Они совсем близко. Вот это скорости!!..

– Да, 47-ой номер обогнал Ван Ибо. На последнем манёвре он буквально зубами вырвал для себя недостающие секунды.

– Финиш! ZY, номер 47, – второе место. Ван Ибо, номер 85, – третье место среди всех групп.

# ***

– Ничего. Завтра сделаешь ещё лучше, – Мэн Сяоси тепло улыбнулся Ван Ибо. – Ты перенервничал, но время показал просто замечательное. Лучший круг 57’’3. Молодец! Горжусь тобой!

– Мне не хватило реакции. Он слишком быстр. Обогнал на последнем повороте, – Ван Ибо с трудом переводил дыхание. Пот застилал глаза.

Было досадно проиграть из-за неопытности. Кроме того сердце было не на месте из-за любимого человека, потому полностью сосредоточиться и отдаться гонке не получилось. 

– Твоё время лучшее в группе, Ибо! Это очень хороший задел на завтра. Сейчас поезжай в гостиницу и хорошенько отдохни. Тебе это нужно. Ещё ничего не закончено, – тренер по-дружески потрепал его по плечу.

# 10.08.2019. Суббота. Вечер

– Во всём, что становится работой, не хватает веселья, Ибо, – Сяо Чжань ласково улыбался ему с экрана телефона. – Ни отдохнуть, ни расслабиться не получится. Да и удовольствие можно получить только при полной отдаче делу. Ты сегодня показал настоящий класс. Мне очень понравилось.

– Но я всего лишь третий. Моих усилий было недостаточно. Я слишком медленный, – Ван Ибо протяжно застонал в подушку.

– Не нужно подталкивать себя, так ты только лишние препятствия на своём пути придумываешь. Постарайся расслабиться, освободи сознание. В конце концов, ты же очень любишь мотоциклы и всё, что с ними связано, так ведь?

– Мгм. Люблю. Но что, если этого мало? Может, это мой предел?

– Вот уж сомневаюсь, что у тебя вообще пределы есть, Бо, а-ха-ха-ха! – Сяо Чжань заливисто рассмеялся.

– Хех, какой-то ты слишком уверенный, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо с улыбкой покачал головой.

– Конечно! Ведь у меня совершенно невозможный парень, лучше которого и быть не может! Самый крутой и клёвый! Красивый, страстный, талантливый…

– Всё-всё! Прекрати, Чжань-гэ! Пожалей меня! – щёки Ван Ибо обожгло румянцем.

В ответ на другом конце телефонного вызова снова рассмеялись.

# Безумие. 11.08.2019. Воскресенье. Утро

Проснуться чуть раньше будильника, собраться с мыслями, проверить, как там любимый человек – этот распорядок стал уже привычным.

Часы показывали начало шестого утра.

 _«Самолёт в 5:30. Всё ли хорошо? Боги, позвольте Сяо Чжаню сейчас улететь без проблем!»_ – Ван Ибо раскрыл WeChat.

Со вчерашнего вечера входящих сообщений не было. Звонить не имело смысла, так что Ван Ибо записал голосовое сообщение:

**_– Скажи мне, что ты уже в самолёте, пожалуйста!_ **

Он впился в экран взглядом, ожидая ответа. Зелёные галочки показали, что Сяо Чжань прослушал сообщение почти сразу. Но вот ответа не было уже больше двух минут.

 _«Он мне там поэму записывает? Напутственную? А что, я не против»,_ – Ван Ибо сладко потянулся и пружинисто поднялся. Тело кипело энергией. Он хорошо отдохнул.

Телефон призывно пиликнул сообщением.

 _«О, закончил…»_ – Ван Ибо с радостной улыбкой нажал на кнопку проигрывания сообщения.

**_– Нет ещё! Тут что-то странное творится. Мы застряли в_ ** **_VIP_ ** **_-зоне. Повсюду толпы девушек и репортёры. Едва приехали в аэропорт, попали в окружение. Вызвали службу безопасности, сейчас пойдём…_ **

**_– А-Чжань, поторопись! Нет времени на телефон!_** – напряжённый голос Яо Линя был хорошо слышен на записи, как и громкие девичьи вопли **_«СЯО ЧЖАНЬ!! ГЭГЭ!!»_**.

**_– Всё, выходим… Ибо, не могу говорить больше! Удивимся!_ **

Однако этими словами запись не завершилась. Судя по всему, Сяо Чжань забыл отжать кнопку отправки голосового сообщения. Из динамиков полилось оглушительное:

**_– СЯО ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭГЭ!!! А-А-А-А!!!!_ **

**_– ГЭГЭ!! ВЫБЕРИ МЕНЯ!!_ **

**_– ПОСМОТРИ СЮДА! Я ЗДЕСЬ!! СЯО ЧЖАНЬ!!!_ **

**_– ГЭГЭ!!! ПОДОЖДИ!!_ **

**_– А-Чжань, быстро! Сюда! Тут лифт!_** – тяжелая одышка Яо Линя говорила о том, что бегут.

**_– Понял, в эти двери, да?_ **

**_Раздался громкий щелчок металлических дверей._ **

**_– ТВОЮ МАТЬ! НЕУЖЕЛИ ДАЖЕ ЗДЕСЬ?! А-ЧЖАНЬ, СТОЙ!!!!_** – Яо Линь цветисто выругался под крики сотен девичьих голосов и запись немедленно оборвалась.

Сердце Ван Ибо заполошно билось о рёбра, дыхание стало поверхностным, глаза ошалело глядели в экран телефона: _«Боже, что у них там происходит? Что за сумасшествие?!»_

Ван Ибо судорожно набрал сообщение, но вдруг понял, что ни посмотреть, ни ответить на него Сяо Чжань не сможет.

Ван Ибо резко ткнул в символ телефонного вызова: _«Ответь, пожалуйста! Ответь мне!! Чжань-гэ, пусть с тобой всё будет хорошо!..»_

Ему пришлось ждать три длинных гудка, прежде чем смартфон раскалился дикими воплями «СЯО ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭГЭ!!!»

– ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ?! – Ван Ибо постарался перекричать фон, но ему это вряд ли удалось.

Сяо Чжань его не услышал, только сам выкрикнул в трубку «СО МНОЙ ВСЁ ХОРОШО!» и сбросил вызов.

 _«Они всё ещё не выбрались оттуда?»_ – недавнее хорошее настроение сменилось в его душе откровенной паникой. Сколько бы раз он ни набирал номер Сяо Чжаня, ответа не было. Как не отвечал и телефон Яо Линя. Беспокойство сковало сознание ледяными обручами. Безызвестность сводила с ума.

О гонках думать в этот момент он не мог. Ван Ибо раскрыл ленту вэйбо по тэгу Сяо Чжаня. На него немедленно обрушился шквал видео и фото. Посты с фанатской вакханалией[47] пестрели эмоциями.

Оказалось, что толпы поклонниц преследуют Сяо Чжаня по всему аэропорту. Служба безопасности ничего не могла с ними сделать. Девушки словно обезумели.

По ссылкам-истории Ван Ибо узнал, что пекинский фан-клуб Сяо Чжаня получили информацию из закрытых источников о планах актёра посетить гонки в Чжухае. Кто отменил бронь Сяо Чжаня на вечерний рейс пятницы, было непонятно, но именно особенно неугомонные представительницы фан-клуба выкупили все билеты на следующий рейс. А когда Сяо Чжань на самолёт-подставу не сел, возмущение и досада девушек просто взорвала интернет.

За Сяо Чжанем следили поминутно, фотографировали через окна и приоткрытые двери. Раз далеко из аэропорта он не отлучался, значит, планы вылететь в Чжухай не поменял. Потому девушки и не думали расходиться по домам.

Всё изменила сегодняшняя ночь.

Четяре десятка сталкерш за несколько часов превратились в несколько сотен! Девушки всех возрастов от совсем юных школьниц до зрелых матрон до отказа заполнили аэропорт, словно муравейник. Изначально тихие переговоры и восторженные повизгивания сменились безумными воплями, стоило Сяо Чжаню войти в двери посадочного сектора аэропорта Пекина.

– Ибо! Ты проснулся? Надо собираться на выход! – Лю Чан аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь в его комнату.

– Лю Чан! Что же это такое творится? – Ван Ибо поднял на вошедшего совершенно белое лицо. – Как такое могло произойти?

Прежде чем ответить, Лю Чан длинно выдохнул, поставил на стол поднос с завтраком для подопечного и устало плюхнулся в кресло:

– Я надеялся, что ты этого до гонок не увидишь…

– ЧЕГО НЕ УВИЖУ?! ЧЖАНЬ-ГЭ ТАМ, ВНУТРИ!! ОН НЕ МОЖЕТ ВЫЛЕТЕТЬ, ДАЖЕ ДО ПОСАДКИ НА САМОЛЁТ ДОЙТИ НЕ МОЖЕТ!! ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ? ОТВЕЧАЙ! – эмоции проступили красными пятнами на щеках Ван Ибо. Его оберегали от всего, защищали, скрывали важное, чтобы он не отвлекался от своей задачи – участия в гонках. Но всё это не имело никакого значения, если его любимый человек пострадает.

Лю Чан вспышку гнева выдержал ровно, даже в уставшем лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул, только взгляд сделался ещё более грустным:

– Сядь. Поешь. А я расскажу.

Ван Ибо кусок в горло не лез, но он понимал, что воспротивься он сейчас, из менеджера и по совместительству фаната Сяо Чжаня ни слова не вытянешь.

Любимый чай показался безвкусным, тосты хрустели бумагой на языке, а от вкуса сыра его весьма ощутимо начало подташнивать.

– Вчера вечером, в 21:38, если быть точным, в сеть была сброшена информация о Сяо Чжане. Давали данные о его местонахождении и планах посетить гонки. Пост был с подставного аккаунта, владельца не смогли обнаружить даже по IP адресу, – Лю Чан мял свои руки и на Ван Ибо не смотрел. – А в полночь якобы с официальной страницы Сяо Чжаня на вэйбо был опубликован пост с его фотографией из аэропорта. Вот, погляди[48].

Лю Чан развернул на полный экран смартфона изображение с пометкой аккаунта Сяо Чжаня.

 _«Как такое вообще возможно?!»_ – внутри Ван Ибо что-то оборвалось. Именно это селфи Сяо Чжань прислал ему в пятницу вечером.

Прислал в WeChat!

В закрытый диалог!!

Только для них двоих!!!

– Чт… что было в посте? – язык Ван Ибо с трудом ворочался. Дыхания не было.

– Там вообще какой-то бред… Сяо Чжань будто рассудком помутился. Написано было малосвязно, обрывочно. Самое смешное, что пост был начисто удалён через полчаса, как будто его никогда и не существовало. Вот только по репостам он до сих пор ходит в сети. Наши ребята подчищают хвосты и удаляют всё подозрительное, но это займёт некоторое…

– ЧТО. БЫЛО. В. ПОСТЕ? – Лю Чан явно уходил от прямого ответа, потому Ван Ибо пронзил его яростным взглядом.

– Ты точно хочешь знать? – менеджер в ответ посмотрел на него как-то сочувственно и вновь опустил голову. – В том посте Сяо Чжань… А нет, кто-то вместо Сяо Чжаня… Это просто не мог быть он… писал, что устал быть один и хочет уже, наконец, найти «свою единственную», «возлюбленную, которая проведёт с ним остаток жизни», потому он приглашает всех тех, кто искренне любит его, на «смотрины». Именно из верных поклонников он готов выбрать себе невесту и быть с ней открыто. 

– Пхах? Невесту? Хе-хе-хе-хе… – глубокий вдох Ван Ибо внезапно оборвался нервным хихиканьем, которое уже через мгновение превратилось в заливистый хохот. – А-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха! Он объявил смотрины? А-ха-ха-ха! Чжань-гэ? А-ха-ха-ха! И кто вообще в это поверил? Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

Он смеялся так яростно, что закололо в боку и слёзы навернулись на глаза. Вот только внутри у Ван Ибо всё плакало, и кошки когти точили о болезненно пульсирующее сердце.

– Ты удивишься, но поверили слишком многие, Ибо, – Лю Чан утомлённо прикрыл глаза. – Как итог, мы получили сегодняшние беспорядки в аэропорту. В посте «Сяо Чжаня» не говорилось, куда девушкам надо приходить на смотрины, потому они все заявились в последнее известное место его нахождения.

– В аэропорт, – теперь всё вставало на свои места. Ван Ибо вытер мокроту с глаз краем простыни и глубоко вздохнул, успокаиваясь. – Что охрана?

– Аэропортовскую выставили усиленную, даже личных телохранителей Сяо Чжаня вызвали. Но фанаток слишком много. Настолько я знаю, сейчас Сяо Чжаню приходится очень туго. Яо Линь написал, что вызвали полицию, – Лю Чан закинул в рот последний кусок сыра из завтрака Ван Ибо. – А ещё администрация аэропорта задерживает вылет рейса Сяо Чжаня в качестве компенсации за беспорядки.

– Угу. Это их вина, что сразу не позаботились увеличением количества охраны, – Ван Ибо принял этот последний факт как данность. – Опровержение фейкового поста было?

– Конечно! Вышло сразу, едва пост появился в сети. Но, ты же знаешь, фанаты верят тому, чему хотят, – Лю Чан покачал головой. – Даже лейбл заступился за Сяо Чжаня. Им тоже не поверили.

– Неудивительно, после такого-то вброса от «Сяо Чжаня-гэгэ», пхех, – Ван Ибо хотел одновременно плакать и смеяться.

Однако настораживала сильнее всего фотография из поста Сяо Чжаня. То самое селфи не должен был видеть никто. А раз оно появилось в сети, значит, либо его телефон взломали, либо Сяо Чжаня.

Ван Ибо внимательно осмотрел собственный смартфон на предмет шпионских программ. Всё было чисто, а фотография Сяо Чжаня всё ещё маячила в их беседе в WeChat. 

– Когда ты последний раз связывался с Яо Линем? – Ван Ибо вывел на экран контакт Сяо Чжаня.

Хотелось позвонить, проверить, как дела: « _Если полиция прибыла на место, ситуацию должны быстро разрулить»_.

– Минут 15 назад. Они из VIP-зоны выходили. После всё было тихо.

– Ага. Чжань-гэ трубку не берёт. Видимо, они всё ещё бегают от девок, – Ван Ибо поморщился на гудки в телефоне, но сейчас чувствовал себя уже увереннее.

Усиленная охрана, личные телохранители, полиция – с любимым человеком всё будет хорошо. Профессионалы сумеют защитить.

Гудки в телефоне переключились на автоответчик, потому Ван Ибо сбросил вызов. С автоматом он общаться не хотел.

Едва смартфон в его руках переключился на «рабочий стол», зазвучала мелодия входящего вызова.

– Кто это? – Ван Ибо непонимающим взглядом смотрел на незнакомый номер. – Мне кто-то должен звонить?

Этот номер телефона был предназначен только для личных контактов. Посторонние не знали его.

– Номер незнакомый? – Лю Чан выглядел не менее озадаченно. – Возьмёшь трубку?

Ван Ибо чувствовал, что делать этого категорически не стоило, и всё же принял вызов. Он ещё не поднёс телефон к уху, как из динамиков раздался восторженный визг:

– ВАН ИБО!!!! А-А-А-А! ОН ВЗЯЛ ТРУБКУ!!! ВАН ИБО! Я ТВОЯ ФАНАТКА!!! ПОСТАРАЙСЯ СЕГОДНЯ НА ГОНКАХ!!

Будто обжегшись, Ван Ибо резко отбросил от себя серебристый прямоугольник.

– Что за чертовщина? Фанатка? Какая нафиг фанатка? – взгляд Ван Ибо стремительно наполнялся паникой.

Вызов на телефоне погас – на другом конце положили трубку, но телефон и не думал замолкать. Следом раздался очередной звонок и ещё один по второй линии.

– Проклятие! Откуда узнали?! – Лю Чан вполголоса выматерился, листая ленту вэйбо. – Твой телефон слили в сеть, Ибо! Не вздумай брать трубку!

Пока телефон Ван Ибо до красноты накалялся от входящих звонков, паника в его сознании чередовалась с гневом, страх смеялся яростью и назад. События последних дней больше не казались обычным совпадением. На него и Сяо Чжаня явно охотились и всячески мешали встретиться.

– Теперь они за меня взялись, да? – Ван Ибо сверкнул глазами на переливающийся всеми цветами радуги телефон.

– Похоже. Пост с твоим номером удалили. Лейбл и студия собирают информацию о репостах. Постараемся отследить источник вброса, – Лю Чан что-то быстро печатал в телефоне, а рядом с ним призывно мигал планшет. Мужчина совершенно преобразился. Собранный, решительный, деловой, Лю Чан прежде другого заботился о безопасности подопечного. – Так, Ибо, нам надо собираться, если ты не хочешь опоздать. Советую тебе поторопиться. Сейчас вызову охрану.

Лю Чан переключился на планшет, а Ван Ибо только и оставалось, что послушно выполнить поручение. Голова кипела негодованием и сердце разрывалось беспокойством, но сам он оставался совершенно беспомощным. Пропала даже возможность позвонить любимому человеку.

Привычные действия выполнялись на автомате, пока он пытался сообразить, как же связаться с Сяо Чжанем.

– Ибо, Яо Линь написал, что они вылетели. Всё хорошо! – крикнул Лю Чан.

 _«Боги, спасибо!»_ – Ван Ибо глухо стукнулся лбом о зеркало в ванной.

Слитый в сеть номер, сталкеры, безумные фанатки – всё померкло по сравнению с этой последней новостью.

Сяо Чжань был в порядке!

– Поторопись! Машина будет через 10 минут!

 _«Да, надо собраться»,_ – Ван Ибо ласково коснулся кулона на своей груди.

– Лю Чан-гэ, могу я попросить тебя встретить Чжань-гэ в аэропорту и привезти на мотодром? – Ван Ибо неприязненно покосился на беснующийся телефон в углу.

Тот замолкать явно не собирался. Недавнее спасение от одиночества и связь с любимым человеком, сейчас телефон казался ему предателем. Страха не было, осталась только злость, а ещё уверенность в неправильности ситуации.

Да, Ван Ибо – громкое, продаваемое имя. Он популярный актёр, танцор и айдол, но ещё он человек из плоти и крови! Ему не чужды эмоции, и чувства у него столь же глубокие, как и у всех остальных. Вот только по роду профессии эти его проявления тоже должны приносить прибыль.

 _«Даже если кто-то наживается на мне незаконно»,_ – жестокая усмешка искривила губы Ван Ибо. 

– Сделаю. Так и планировал. Только сперва сдам тебя на руки тренеру, – Лю Чан сосредоточено набирал сообщение на планшете.

– Договорились, – Ван Ибо решительно направился к своей сумке.

Он не позволит обстоятельствам влиять на него! Сяо Чжань летел к нему на встречу и был в безопасности, потому можно было сосредоточиться на важном.

Гонки.

Пока они ехали на мотодром, лейбл выпустил предупредительный пост для фанатов. Администрации Вэйбо почистила ленты сообществ. Даже его друзья из UNIQ и сама студия заступились за него.

Ван Ибо тоже накатал запись на стене в вэйбо с просьбой оставить его в покое. Только вот пришлось это делать с телефона Лю Чана. Его смартфон остался в номере. Постоянными звонками он бы отвлекал и действовал на нервы, да и аккумулятор показал критический уровень заряда на 194 звонке.

 _«Завтра придётся менять номер, чёрт!»_ – лишние хлопоты всегда заканчивались головной болью. 

– Эй, Ибо, всё хорошо? Слышал, у тебя выдалось напряжённое утро? – помощник тренера сочувственно смотрел на него.

– Всё нормально. Не в первый раз, не переживай. Извините за неудобства, – Ван Ибо поклонился хмурому тренеру и кивнул партнёрам по команде.

Подвести этих людей он просто не мог.

Обкаточный заезд прошёл успешно. Мотоцикл под седлом был как никогда послушен и отзывчив. Даже погода радовала солнечными лучами. Настроение в боксе Yamaha в общей своей массе было позитивным. Если не считать нервного кусающего губы Ван Ибо.

До стартов оставалось не более 30 минут, а от Лю Чана из аэропорта не было вестей. Как бы он эти самые вести получил без телефона, Ван Ибо не думал, просто ковырялся в собственном сознании беспокойством. Неведение сводило с ума.

– Так, Ибо, пришло сообщение от твоего менеджера, – серьёзное, сосредоточенное выражение лица Мэн Сяоси выдавало его напряжение, – твой гость приземлился. Но встретить его господин Лю не сумел. В аэропорту столпотворение фанатов.

Ван Ибо задержал дыхание и крепко зажмурился. Хорошо, что тёмное стекло шлема скрывало его эмоции:

– Где они сейчас?

– Господин Лю написал, что машину подали прямо на посадочную полосу, так что твоего гостя благополучно увезли оттуда.

– Едут сюда? – длинный выдох, будто иголку вытащили из мозга.

– Не знаю. Боятся утечки информации. Никому не сообщают. Господин Лю возвращается к нам, – Мэн Сяоси стиснул его плечо. – Соберись. Не отвлекайся от дороги и не оборачивайся. Всё будет хорошо.

– Понял. Спасибо вам, – его улыбку никто не увидит, но Ван Ибо совершенно искренне поблагодарил мужчину.

Последние наставления, 3-х минутная готовность до старта, Ван Ибо был настроен очень серьёзно. Сегодня трибуны он не слышал. Просто отключил сознание от безумных воплей. Как не смотрел и на своих соперников на старте. Эти несколько дней многому его научили.

Гонка началась на хороших скоростях и совершенно пустой голове. Ван Ибо постарался выкинуть все ненужные мысли и сосредоточиться на дороге перед собой. Он слышал в наушниках указания Мэн Сяоси и старался в точности их выполнять. Что происходило за его спиной, было неважно.

– Ибо, ZY снова у тебя на хвосте. Держи темп. Запас дистанции есть. На выходе из 9-го поворота скинь обороты, посмотрим, что из этого получится.

Ван Ибо послушно переключил скорости. Оно того стоило. ZY просчитался с углом наклона и вылетел с трассы на газон.

– Отлично! Разрыв увеличился. Ты понял урок вчерашнего дня!! Держи скорость! Вперёд!

Больше Ван Ибо никто догнать не сумел.

Сяо Чжаня перед стартом он не увидел, да и на пит-стопах не заметил, однако чувствовал его присутствие почти постоянно. На 6-ом круге кожу будто обожгло огнём, тело прошила молния.

Наитие, шестое чувство?

Не важно.

Ван Ибо вдруг осознал, что любимые глаза смотрят на него: _«Он здесь!»_

…

# ***

Результаты китайского этапа Чемпионата Азии по шоссейно-кольцевым мотогонкам 2019 «ZIC» впечатлили многих. 1-ое и 2-ое место среди всех групп заняли спортсмены команды Yamaha. Ли Зон остался лидером по итогам двух дней соревнований, а Ван Ибо поднялся в общем зачёте на 2-ое место и вышел лидером в своей группе.

– Ты постарался, и вот результат! Молодец! – Мэн Сяоси сиял радостной улыбкой. Небывалое событие.

Из-за общего гвалта и количества лиц вокруг совершенно невозможно было сосредоточиться на поисках одного единственного и самого долгожданного. От того громкие поздравления, радость фанатского сектора и даже награждение победителей прошли для него словно чередующиеся в калейдоскопе картинки. Ярко, но без особого накала. Помог многолетний опыт айдола – сияющая улыбка приклеилась к лицу очень ровно.

 _«Чжань-гэ в этой толпе ни за что не появится, надо поскорее вернуться в бокс. Скорее всего, он ждёт»,_ – Ван Ибо отсалютовал полученным кубком, поулыбался положенное время в камеры, поздравил всех положенных людей и пулей вылетел из толпы.

Драйв только что завершившихся гонок всё ещё горел в нём.

Его не догонят!

Однако в боксе команды Yamaha Сяо Чжаня не было. Не обнаружился он и в конференц-зале.

 _«_ _VIP_ _-зона для гостей команды! Надо было сразу туда идти. Переоденусь там»,_ – Ван Ибо подхватил сумку со своими вещами и опрометью, как был в гоночном костюме, бросился к операторской за пит-лейном.

Крупным гоночным командам, таким как Yamaha или Kawasaki, на мотодроме всегда отводилась отдельная комната отдыха, или, иначе, зона для VIP-гостей.

Небольшой, обособленный блок располагался чуть выше пит-лейна. Попасть внутрь могли только члены гоночной команды и приглашённые гости с именными пропусками. В мягкой зоне с оборудованным баром стояли большие мониторы. Трансляцию с мото-трассы передавали при помощи коммуникационного узла в смежной операторской. В общем, здесь можно было с комфортом и без посторонних глаз наблюдать за ходом состязания в треке.

Не помня себя от радости Ван Ибо шумно распахнул двери блока. Предназначенный для гонок, кожаный комбинезон сковывал движения в беге и тесно зажимал грудь. От того дыхание с шумом вырывались из горла. Но всё это не имело значения, ведь уже сейчас он обнимет возлюбленного!

– Господин Ван… 

– О! Ван Ибо!

Двое молодых людей поднялись ему навстречу. Вежливые улыбки, сияющие глаза, форменные костюмы команды Yamaha… Ван Ибо встретили не те, кого он жаждал увидеть.

– Близнецы Хан, – скрыть разочарование у него наверняка не получилось. Ван Ибо вежливо поклонился. – Спасибо вам за вчера и сегодня.

– Что вы, это наша работа! – Хан Сюли расцвела милой улыбкой. – Очень рады, что смогли быть полезными.

Хан Мин присоединился к сестре:

– Поздравляем с победой! Вы показали отличные результаты! Спасибо вам за эту гонку!

– Это мои слова. Если бы не ваша помощь с мотоциклом, я бы даже на старт выйти не смог, – Ван Ибо говорил совершенно искренне. – Машина чувствовалась, как живая. Серьёзно, спасибо вам!

Слова шли от сердца, улыбка получилась искренней. Наверное, слишком искренней, потому как Хан Мин до корней волос покрылся густым румянцем, а Хан Сюли смущённо захихикала.

– Вы уже собираетесь? На банкет не останетесь? – Ван Ибо только сейчас заметил на столе объёмистые сумки и буквально горы сложной аппаратуры. Одних планшетов и ноутбуков было не меньше 7 штук.

– К сожалению, остаться мы не можем, – Хан Мин встрепенулся, будто только сейчас вспомнил о беспорядке. – На сегодняшний вечер у нас запланирована собственная небольшая вечеринка, так что мы скоро поедем.

– Ага. Нам осталась уложить вещи и забрать кое-что своё, – Хан Сюли перекинула длинный хвост за спину.

– Очень жаль. Вроде бы спонсоры запланировали что-то грандиозное, – Ван Ибо понимающе кивнул близнецам. Он бы и сам с удовольствием умчался отсюда подальше, как только найдёт Сяо Чжаня.

– Ну, а вы? Собираетесь веселиться? – Хан Мин бросил на него вопросительный взгляд.

– Придётся, – Ван Ибо не стал лукавить. В конце концов, этим людям он обязан сегодняшней победой. – Боюсь, сбежать раньше срока у меня не получится, хех.

– А вам хотелось бы? – Хан Сюли заговорщески подмигнула ему. – Может, поедете с нами?

– Спасибо за предложение. Однако меня непременно поймают и подвергнут самому суровому наказанию, – уточнять кто его будет ловить и от какого бы наказания он не отказался Ван Ибо уточнять не стал.

– Что же, жаль, – Хан Сюли, казалось, ничуть не расстроилась.

Совершенно иные эмоции были написаны на лице Хан Мина. Он-то как раз серьёзно расстроился из-за слов Ван Ибо:

– Господин Ван, а почему вы здесь, а не со всеми внизу? Церемония же в самом разгаре…

– О! – Ван Ибо чертыхнулся про себя. К подобному вопросу он был совершенно не готов. – Внезапно захотелось тишины. День был напряжённым. Хотел отдохнуть.

Всё же он профессиональный актёр и шоумэн – на любую ситуацию у него найдутся слова.

– Даже так? – хмыкнула Хан Сюли. – Тогда мы не будем вам мешать. В комнате отдыха никого нет. Можете спокойно там отдохнуть. Мы тоже скоро поедем.

– Спасибо! – Ван Ибо был рад, что улыбка за уголки губ цепляется очень крепко.

 _«Значит, Чжань-гэ нет и здесь? Где же он может быть?_ – у Ван Ибо тоскливо заныло в груди. – _Ладно, переоденусь сперва. А после вернусь назад. Может, мы с ним просто разминулись»._

Надежда на то, что близнецы Хан ошибаются, и Сяо Чжань ждёт его в смежной комнате, разбилась о тягучую тишину. VIP-зона действительно была пустой. Если не считать множества беззвучно беседующих людей на огромных мониторах. Со стены на него смотрели улыбающиеся участники сегодняшних заездов и команды сопровождения.

Ван Ибо обречённо вздохнул и кинул сумку на диван. Желание переодеваться пропало совершенно. Да и вся энергия куда-то резко испарилась.

 _«Я уверен, что Чжань-гэ где-то здесь, совсем рядом. Так почему же не могу его найти?»_ – телефона у него с собой не было, а иных способов связаться с возлюбленным Ван Ибо не знал. Оставалось только гадать, где тот может быть, да искать знакомые черты на экранах мониторов. 

Утомлённый он не сразу осознал, что больше не один в комнате, а когда, наконец, понимание пришло, нехорошее предчувствие дрожью прошило спину. Ещё раньше, чем успел обернуться, Ван Ибо почувствовал, что за его спиной кто-то стоит.

Крепкая рука резко обхватила его поперёк груди, другая сунула в лицо платок. Лёгкие немедленно заполнились сладко-кислым ароматом. Не противным, но таким, от которого хотелось чихать, и начинала кружиться голова.

Ван Ибо даже толком среагировать не успел, настолько быстро всё произошло. Только оттолкнулся ногами от пола и с силой ударил нападающего локтем по дых.

За спиной глухо охнули, но хватку не ослабили, наоборот, платок к его лицу прижался ещё плотнее. Ван Ибо постарался задержать дыхание. Однако мир перед его глазами уже наполнился неясными тенями, а картинка размылась.

Сквозь замутнённое сознание он услышал ласковое:

– Тише, господин Ван. Я не хочу навредить вам.

Ткань, наконец, отняли от лица. Дышать стало легче. Ван Ибо хотел закричать, позвать на помощь, но вместо этого из горла вырвался лишь слабый стон, а виски́ немедленно прострелило жгучей болью.

 _«Снотворное? Нет, вряд ли. Чем он меня накачал?.. Наркотик?.. Чего он хочет?»_ – слишком возбуждённый гонкой и поисками Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо должен был бы потерять сознание. Тем не менее, эмоции внутри него кипели слишком сильно, потому он пусть смутно, но осознавал происходящее.

– Мин-гэ, аккуратнее. Положи его на диван. Ещё не хватало, чтобы он упал и ударился, – девичий голос неприятно резанул слух.

– Не уверен, что мы можем позволить себе задерживаться здесь. Может, я отнесу его сразу в машину? – Хан Мин чуть ослабил хватку, но выпускать свою жертву из рук не собирался.

Совершенно ослабевший, Ван Ибо не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног. Он вдруг превратился в тряпичную куклу. Даже заставь кто, пошевелиться он бы сейчас не смог. Зато все чувства обострились до предела, а ещё в теле нарастал неприятный жар.

Внезапно тело охватила необычайная лёгкость, он словно парил над землёй. Хан Мин легко, словно Ван Ибо ничего не весил, подхватили его на руки и крепко прижал к своей груди.

– Ай, да перестань! – Хан Сюли нетерпеливо цыкнула на брата. – Мы сейчас здесь одни. Кодировку на замках сменили. Да и то, что он здесь, никто не знает. Наш мальчик пришёл к нам сам. Неужели ты не рад? Мы же так долго этого ждали.

Девушка ласково коснулась лица Ван Ибо, очертила пальцами контур губ, скользнула по линии подбородка:

– Какой красивый… Самый замечательный. Мы не зря старались. Давай совсем немного насладимся этим мгновением.

Ван Ибо внутренне похолодел. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы происходящее было сном! Так глупо попасться на уловку. Поверить незнакомцам! Жизнь ничему его не учит! Надо было сразу бежать отсюда без оглядки, как только понял, что Сяо Чжаня здесь нет.

Сознание немилосердно чётко показывало ему лица нападавших. Близнецы Хан смотрели на него ласково, но во взглядах обоих было нечто, от чего кровь стыла в жилах, и зуд появлялся во всём теле. Хотелось бежать без оглядки.

– Пус… тите… ме… ня… – язык не слушался, дыхание не чувствовалось, даже сердце в груди, казалось, замедлило свой ход.

– О, так он в сознании! Потрясающе! – Хан Сюли радостно захлопала в ладоши. – Мин-гэ, давай его переоденем! Снимем этот дурацкий гоночный костюм! Он совершенно скрывает тело! 

– Да, – Хан Мин аккуратно опустил свою ношу на диван.

Когда незнакомые руки принялись расстёгивать его комбинезон и стягивать ботинки, волна отвращения скрутила желудок судорогой. Ещё недавно растекающийся в груди жар захлестнул пламенем сознание: « _Надо бежать… выбираться отсюда…»_

Ван Ибо попытался пошевелить рукой и не почувствовал движения, попытался отстраниться, уклониться от ищущих рук, но тело лишь слабо дёрнулось.

– Чёрт, его вообще снять можно? – раскрасневшаяся Хан Сюли нахмурилась и зло рванула заевший бегунок «молнии».

– Тише, не торопись. Он никуда не сбежит, – Хан Мин мягко отвёл руки сестры в сторону. – Не рви, пожалуйста, костюм. Я расстегну его. Сохраним комбинезон на память, хорошо?

– Да, ты прав! Я просто слишком возбуждена! До сих пор не верю, что у нас получилось! Мин-гэ, это же просто замечательно!! – Хан Сюли заливисто рассмеялась и склонилась близко-близко к лицу Ван Ибо. – Отныне он будет всегда с нами! Каждый день, представляешь! Я просто не могу подобрать слов, чтобы выразить свои эмоции.

– Мгм. У меня то же самое. Сердце бьётся, как сумасшедшее, – Хан Мин, наконец, расправился с капризным замком на костюме Ван Ибо. – Хотя я нисколько не сомневался, что у нас получится.

– Эх, опять ты со своими цифрами и формулами! – Хан Сюли закатила глаза. – До сих пор не могу понять, как тебе удаётся поведение людей рассчитывать.

– Сюли, я тебе уже много раз объяснял. Это всего лишь элементарные схемы поведения. Надо только проложить маршрут, животное или даже человек непременно пройдётся по опорным точкам, – Хан Мин не столько стягивал с Ван Ибо комбинезон, сколько ласково поглаживал открывающиеся участки тела.

– Ой, всё, не начинай! Иначе у меня опять мигрень начнётся. Я сейчас хочу насладиться нашим сладким Ибо, а не слушать твои заумности! – Хан Сюли оставила лёгкий поцелуй на подрагивающих в беззвучном крике губах Ван Ибо. – О-о-о, потрясающе!! Это ещё лучше, чем я себе представляла!

Ван Ибо с ужасом наблюдал, как в глазах девушки разгорается плотоядное пламя. Тело не чувствовало, что с ним творили, зато мозг каждое мгновение взрывался протестующими воплями.

Хан Сюли вновь склонилась поцеловать его, но каким-то образом Ван Ибо удалось отвернуться. От прикосновения чужих губ было неприятно.

– Ну же, мой сладкий, не отворачивайся. Я так давно хочу поцеловать тебя, – Хан Сюли на его слабое сопротивление только улыбнулась и обхватила ладонями лицо. – Твои губы просто сводят с ума. Знаешь, сколько я о них мечтала?

Подсказывать ответ на свой вопрос она явно не собиралась, вместо этого приникла к его губам поцелуем и томно застонала.

Уклониться Ван Ибо не мог, оттолкнуть от себя – тоже, даже на сопротивление сил не было. Волна отчаяния накрыла с головой. Слёзы навернулись на глаза.

Это был далеко не первый его поцелуй с девушкой. В юношестве ли, по работе ли Ван Ибо никогда не придавал особенного значения подобным ласкам. Всё изменилось, когда в его жизни появился Сяо Чжань. Только его поцелуи Ван Ибо хотел принимать и именно его губы хотел целовать сам. С начала их отношений Ван Ибо даже в дорамах старался всячески избегать подобного контакта с актрисами и просил изменить эпизоды, где предполагались поцелуи на камеру.

И вот сейчас его целовали насильно!

 _«Мерзко!»_ – тугой комок нервов затянулся болезненным жгутом. Тело словно молния прошила. Ван Ибо изо всех сил рванулся прочь, только бы не чувствовать этих прикосновений.

– Вау! Он ещё может двигаться? Потрясающая сила! – Хан Мин любовно огладил бедра Ван Ибо.

– Ну, а что ты хотел? Он же тренируется постоянно, да и танцы нагрузку дают приличную, – Хан Сюли говорила гордо, будто хвалилась любовником. – Какой-то наркотик так просто его не вырубит.

– Но тогда он может сопротивляться… – больше для формы, чем всерьёз Хан Мин прижал руки Ван Ибо к дивану. – Хотя, я был бы не против…

– Вот ты извращенец! – Хан Сюли тихонько захихикала. – Ничего, братец, я тебя понимаю. Ибо настолько сладкий, что хочется его облизать с ног до головы.

– Мгм, – Хан Мин согласно кивнул и склонился ближе к обнажённой коже.

 _«Он собирается меня…»_ – у Ван Ибо всё существо содрогнулось отвращением, когда он понял, **что** с ним собираются сделать.

– Не… Нет! Не см… ей! Прочь! – он хотел это прокричать, но получилось лишь сдавленно проговорить, зато теперь его речь звучала более связно.

– Эй-эй! Ибо, любимый, не напрягай голосовые связки! – Хан Сюли заботливо огладила его шею и заглянула в глаза. – Они сейчас отекли, и если ты не перестанешь говорить, можешь сорвать свой чудесный голос.

– Пусть говорит, хочу слышать его. Эта комната всё равно со звукоизоляцией, никто кроме нас не услышит, – Хан Мин восторженно вздыхал, выцеловывая изгибы на прессе Ван Ибо.

Страх и злость взрывали голову, гнев пульсировал в сердце, но ничем, кроме бессильных слёз показать это Ван Ибо не мог. Его лапали совершенно съехавшие с катушек фанаты, сопротивляться не получалось, да и надежду на скорое спасение у него только что отняли.

С церемонии награждения он сорвался прямиком сюда, никому ничего не сказав. Конечно, его будут искать, но сколько продлятся поиски на огромном мотодроме и **что** за это время с ним успеют сотворить – неизвестно. 

– Господин Ван… нет, Ибо... Я же могу называть тебя «Ибо», правда? – Хан Мин нехотя оторвался от своего занятия, но только лишь затем, чтобы стянуть с него комбинезон. – Ибо, я люблю тебя.

– **Мы** любим тебя, Ибо, – Хан Сюли вклинилась в признание брата. – Совершенно искренне и очень давно.

– Да, наша любовь настоящая, поверь нам. Мы хотим сделать тебя счастливым, – Хан Мин заглянул ему в глаза. – Ох! Твои слёзы прекрасны! Знаешь ли ты, как сейчас сияют твои глаза? Как бриллианты! Очень красиво. Ты самый красивый из всех! Люблю тебя.

Хан Мин склонился к нему с поцелуем. Ван Ибо с ужасом понял, что чувствует этот поцелуй! Влажный язык скользил по его губам и проникал глубже.

– МММФХМ!!!! – терпеть подобное он просто не мог. Ватное тело плохо подчинялось – Ван Ибо изо всех сил мотнул головой.

Поцелуй удалось разорвать, но на губах остался неприятный привкус. Захотелось немедленно прополоскать рот и почистить зубы.

– Не трогай… меня… – слова змеиным шипением вырвались из горла.

– Зачем ты так, Ибо? Мин-гэ же действительно любит тебя! Мы оба любим тебя уже пять лет! – в голосе Хан Сюли звучала обида. – Наша страсть к тебе чистая, поверь. Мы готовы взять на себя всю ответственность! С нами ты будешь очень счастлив! Кстати, ты получил наши подарки?

– Какие ещё… подарки, – с каждым словом говорить становилось легче. Голову больше не простреливало болью.

 _«Неужели они всерьёз верят в тот бред, что несут?!»_ – внутри него клокотало настоящее бешенство.

– Цветы, конечно! Красивые, правда? Мы с Мин-гэ выбирали их со всей любовью, – Хан Сюли ласково погладила брата по щеке. – А ещё милый Мин-гэ написал стихи. Он у нас такой романтик, ты знаешь? Совершеннейший! Готов для тебя каждый день ванны с розовыми лепестками делать и завтрак в постель приносить! Его кулинарные таланты поражают!

– Ибо, я выучил все твои любимые рецепты! Обязательно скажи мне, что ты хочешь, я немедленно приготовлю! – крупная ладонь Хан Мина лаской прошлась по телу Ван Ибо.

Фантазии воспалённого мозга (видимо, одного на двоих) этой парочки Ван Ибо не интересовали, а вот от новой информации в голове вдруг стало пусто:

– Цветы… стихи… Значит, всё это ваших… рук дело?

 _«Они и есть те самые сталкеры?! Как же им удалось в гоночную команду попасть?! Почему их не проверили?!»_ – сердце Ван Ибо глухо стукнулось о рёбра.

– Да! Мы постарались! – Хан Сюли одарила его сияющей улыбкой.

– Это было легко, – Хан Мин довольно хмыкнул. 

Не только в команду, близнецы сумели проникнуть в его дом! А если и так, то…

– Это вы сломали… мой байк? – Ван Ибо стиснул кулаки.

 _«А? Я смог?_ – он аккуратно разжал ладонь и снова собрал в кулак. Реакция тела потихоньку восстанавливалась! – _Действие наркотика слабеет?»_

Он попробовал пошевелить ногой, та не отозвалась, зато о себе напомнил неприятный спазм в животе.

– НЕТ! ЭТО НЕ МЫ!! – Хан Мин судорожно затряс головой. – Как ты можешь так думать?! Я бы никогда не навредил тебе. Я люблю тебя, Ибо!

С жаром. Проникновенно. Близнецы признавались ему в любви, ничуть не смущаясь.

– Ты же мог пострадать! – Хан Сюли смотрела на него очень строго. – Гонки – это не шутки. Тем более, мотогонки. Они тебе очень нравятся. Мы, конечно, поддержим твоё увлечение. Но будем пристально наблюдать, чтобы ты не поранился. Мы никому не позволим навредить тебе!

 _«То есть собственные действия – сталкерство, насилие и наркотики – они вредом не считают? Странные градации»,_ – если бы мог, Ван Ибо в голос бы рассмеялся.

– Я почти сразу обнаружил изъян в твоём байке. Пытался его устранить, но времени катастрофически не хватало, – сейчас Хан Мин извинялся, вот только вовсе не за что, за что требовалось. – Хорошо ещё, что баг в прошивке вылез не на самих гонках.

– Мин-гэ ночи не спал, чинил твой мотоцикл, – Хан Сюли ободряюще улыбнулась брату. – Результаты же поразительные, правда? Средние показатели по твоей машине просто зашкаливают. Приятно, когда труды окупаются твоей победой!

Ван Ибо слушал их, всё понимал, признавала правоту, но недавней благодарности больше не чувствовал. После случившегося для него потеряло всякое значение помощь этих двоих команде Yamaha.

– Но, Ибо, мы ведь далеко не первый раз помогаем тебе! – Хан Сюли смотрела прямо на него, однако совершенно не замечала ненависти в ответном взгляде.

– Ага. Мы всегда были рядом, Ибо. Наблюдали, защищали, – Хан Мин смущённо покраснел. – Ты заметил, что хейтеров в сети стало значительно меньше? Сюли подчистила их аккаунты и заблокировала IP-адреса. Больше они тебя не побеспокоят.

– А Мин-Гэ удалось выбить для нас место в техническом отделе твоей студии! – Хан Сюли расцвела улыбкой. – Даже в съёмках нескольких эпизодов DayDayUp помогали на пульте. Незабываемые воспоминания!

Едва девушка закончила говорить, её брат в тех же интонациях продолжил:

– Недолго, но мы работали помощниками оператора на съёмках «Неукротимого». К сожалению, присоединились в самом конце, потому смогли посмотреть на тебя совсем недолго, – Хан Мин восторженно выдохнул. – Ибо, в роли Лань Ванцзи ты был великолепен! Какая стать! Какое достоинство! Просто лучший!

 _«Помощник тренера говорит, что и к гоночной команде они присоединились ещё в марте. Сколько же времени они рядом?!»_ – Ван Ибо пробрало дрожью. Близнецов он совершенно не помнил. Впрочем, неудивительно. На съёмках «Неукротимого» всё его внимание было направлено на Сяо Чжаня.

– Зачем вам это?.. Зачем… следите за мной? Моя жизнь… не вся публична! – в горле пересохло. Ван Ибо с трудом сглотнул слюну – легче не стало. – Я актёр… но и личная жизнь… у меня есть!

– Как это «зачем»? – Хан Сюли недоуменно подняла брови. – Всё просто, Ибо: мы очень любим тебя, хотим быть рядом и никому другому не позволим этого!

 _«Никому другому»?!_ – внутри всё сковало льдом. – _Чжань-гэ!!»._

– За Сяо Чжанем вы тоже следили? – Ван Ибо боялся услышать ответ. Беспокойства за любимого человека спазмом сжало сердце.

Одновременно и совершенно одинаково близнецы поморщились, будто проглотили кислый лимон.

– АЙ! Он надоедливая букашка!!! Только мешается! – Хан Сюли с досадой всплеснула руками. – Долгое время мы думали, что ты недостижим для нас. Смотрели на тебя издалека, любовались. Хотели тенью следовать за тобой всю жизнь, – девушка мечтательно улыбнулась. – Но тут появился этот противный Сяо Чжань, и ты, милый Ибо, вечно холодный, отстранённый, совершенный, будто далёкий сказочный принц, ожил рядом с ним!

Она произнесла всё это на одном дыхании. Но, видимо, эмоции были слишком яркие, Хан Сюли задохнулась гневом.

– Ты сиял для другого мужчины, Ибо. Я просто не мог этого вынести! Но, – потемневшее гневом лицо Хан Мина разгладилось ласковой улыбкой, – не переживай, Львёнок, мы обязательно от него избавимся. С нами тебе будет намного лучше!

 _«Боже, что они несут?!»_ – Ван Ибо глухо зарычал.

– Мы с Мин-гэ дадим тебе намного больше, чем какой-то бесталанный выскочка! – Хан Сюли уверенно кивнула, нежно улыбнулась ему. – Мы дадим тебе настоящую семью! Я рожу тебе детей, Ибо! Они будут прекрасны, как отец. Это будут наши общие дети: твои, любимый, мои и Мин-гэ!

– Именно. Уж поверь нам, Ибо, мы сможем защитить наше счастье! – глаза Хан Мина недобро блеснули.

 _«Семья? Дети? С ними?_ – Ван Ибо вновь передёрнуло отвращением. Он ни на минуту не оставлял попыток расшевелить собственное тело. Пусть не сразу, но прогресс был значительным. – _Пожалуйста, двигайся! Я должен сбежать от них!!»_

Ван Ибо осторожно пошевелил руками и ногами, слегка прогнулся в спине. Распаренную под кожаным комбинезоном кожу обдало прохладным воздухом. Чувствительность возвращалась в тело, а вместе с ней пришли и неприятные ощущения. Гоночный костюм с него стянули – по телу поползли противные мурашки.

Комментировать фантазии больного воображения близнецов Ван Ибо не собирался, вместо этого аккуратно оглянулся назад: _«Должен быть способ выбраться отсюда»._

Его взгляд лихорадочно шарил по стенам и обстановке комнаты, пока, наконец, не наткнулся на рычаг аварийной сигнализации: _«Нашёл! Надо добраться до него. Система разблокирует двери и включит сигнализацию. Только надо их чем-то отвлечь…»_

Долго думать над темой не пришлось. Близнецы Хан говорили много обо всём на свете, но ни о том, что интересовало Ван Ибо. Можно было и не спрашивать (в ответе он был почти уверен), но хотел убедиться:

– Это вы устроили неприятности Сяо Чжаню? – спросил с вызовом, требовательно.

– Ага, – Хан Мин не только не стал таиться, наоборот, расплылся в самодовольной улыбке. – И это, Львёнок, только начало!

– Этот Сяо Чжань слишком проворен! – в этот раз эмоции близнецов не совпали. Хан Сюли нахмурилась. – Что бы мы ни делали, он находит лазейки. Видимо, придётся прибегнуть к более радикальным мерам.

– Каким ещё мерам?! Не смейте его трогать! – Ван Ибо не сдержался – вскинул наотмашь руку.

Удар пришёлся в грудь Хан Мина. Но с таким же успехом Ван Ибо мог вписать кулак в стену. Парень явно в спортзал не отдыхать ходил. 

– Мин-гэ, ты как? – Хан Сюли вскинула обеспокоенный взгляд на брата.

Тот лишь криво усмехнулся, перехватил всё ещё слабую руку и осторожно вернул на прежнее место:

– Ибо, любовь моя, если ты так беспокоишься за **друга** , – он сделал акцент, будто черту в отношениях между Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжанем провёл, – будь с нами ласков. Обещаю, Сяо Чжань не пострадает.

 _«Твою мать! Да он танк просто! Как же выкрутиться?!»_ – Ван Ибо вырвал свою руку из хватки.

Он понимал, что легче по весу и слабее, кроме того наркотик всё ещё полностью не выветрился, так что можно было даже не мечтать одолеть Хан Мина в схватке. Оставалось только тянуть время и уводить разговор подальше от собственного тела. В беседе близнецы давали волю только рукам, шарили по телу, гладили, прищипывали, мяли, но дальше этого не заходили. Было противно, но Ван Ибо старался терпеть и только мурашками покрывался:

– Как вам удалось взломать телефон?

У него очередным спазмом живот скрутило. Нервное напряжение давало о себе знать громким урчанием в желудке.

– Это было несложно, – Хан Сюли безразлично хмыкнула. – Чуть доработала стандартную шпионскую прогу, чтобы не маячила в оперативке, да закинула в телефон этого выскочки. Кидает его, где попало…

 _«Это Чжань-гэ-то оставляет телефон без присмотра? Не замечал за ним такого? Чёрт, если они на съёмки_ _DayDayUp_ _забрались, тогда к Чжань-гэ в одну из студий точно легко сумели пройти»,_ – насыщенный рабочий график, постоянная смена локаций и городов, Сяо Чжань мог не заметить, в какой момент у него на телефоне появилось новое приложение.

– Львёнок…

Ван Ибо передёрнуло от патоки в этом обращении. Когда-то также его называл Чжоу Исюань. Но это дело давно минувших дней.

– Львёнок, ты же знаешь, мы – спецы по электронике, а Сюли так вообще гений во всём, что связано с компьютерами, – ладонь Хан Мина лаской прошлась по груди Ван Ибо.

– Для нас отследить кого-то или взломать гаджет – не проблема, – Хан Сюли больше интересовало лицо и промежность Ван Ибо. – Вот ведь… я уже больше не могу терпеть!..

Девушка облизнула пересохшие губы, её взгляд был прикован к поясу тонких эластичных брюк, которые Ван Ибо всегда одевал под гоночный комбинезон.

– Ага, я тоже с трудом сдерживаюсь… – по факту Хан Мин ничуть не сдерживался. Сперва пальцами, а после губами и языком он дразнил соски Ван Ибо. – Так возбуждён. Хочу его целиком проглотить.

Когда на нём успели задрать футболку, Ван Ибо не понял:

– Отпустите меня! Не смейте!

Тело вслед за сознанием било мелкой дрожью, кожа покрывалась холодным потом. Ван Ибо упёрся руками в плечи Хан Мина, пытался оттолкнуть от себя, но проще было бы сдвинуть дом.

– Ибо, наш милый Ибо, ты потрясающий! – Хан Мин самозабвенно вылизывал его соски.

– Любимый, поцелуй меня, а после я доставлю тебе удовольствие! – узкая ладошка Хан Сюли скользнула под пояс, забралась в трусы Ван Ибо.

Тело прошило судорогой, дыхание оборвалось хрипом:

– Нет! Кха… кха… не трогайте меня!... кха-кха-кха…

– Ну, не надо так резко реагировать. Дыши глубже. Обещаю, тебе понравится, – Хан Мин смотрел на него горящими глазами.

 _«Какой нафиг «понравится»?!»_ – Ван Ибо чувствовал себя отвратительно. Его будто в грязи вываляли, а после заставили эту грязь есть. Во рту появился горький привкус.

– Ого! Очень неплохо! – поцелуя Хан Сюли не дождалась, потому переключила всё внимание на промежность Ван Ибо. Размер и форма плоти привели её в полный восторг. – Любимый, ты совершенен везде! Я даже мечтать не могла о таком…

Ван Ибо кожей чувствовал жаркое дыхание: _«Противно… это отвратительно!»._ Он изо всех сил пытался вырваться из удерживающих его рук, но Хан Мин играючи удерживал его на месте.

– Такой сильный аромат. Восхитительно! – Хан Мин перестал, наконец, терзать его соски и поднялся к шее.

Ван Ибо так любил, когда Сяо Чжань ласкал его здесь, покрывал поцелуями и слегка прикусывал кожу. От этого жар охватывал всё его существо, и горло пересыхало желанием.

Сейчас же, под требовательными ласками Хан Мина, сладкая нега не растекалась в пояснице. Ни одной приятной эмоции Ван Ибо не чувствовал, только тошнотворный привкус во рту и жжение в глазах.

Сяо Чжань был не первым мужчиной, которого он касался и которому позволил касаться себя.

В юности, на их общий с Чо Сынёном День Рождения, парни из UNIQ впервые напились. Как Чжоу Исюаню удалось протащить на студийную квартиру стажёров пиво – оставалось загадкой, но отмечали они шумно и весело.

Вволю набесившись и совершенно обалдев от алкоголя, юноши завалились спать ровно там, где упали.

Ван Ибо спалось не особенно хорошо. В теле чувствовался жар, а голова шла кругом. Состояние собственного возбуждения он знал к тому моменту очень неплохо, потому каким-то образом сообразил, что сейчас ему стоит пойти в ванну и выпустить пар.

В ванной ровно в таком же состоянии обнаружился Чжоу Исюань.

Идея помочь друг другу руками и получить ещё большее удовольствие пришла в их пьяные головы спонтанно. Вот только, разрядившись, опьянение слетело с них в один момент. Осознание совершённой ошибки покрыло щёки густым румянцем. С трудом подбирая слова, заикаясь, они заверили друг друга, что подобного больше этого не повторится.

И не повторилось.

Пару дней Ван Ибо и Чжоу Исюань настороженно озирались по сторонам, ожидая подвоха, а после успокоились. Их отношения вернулись в привычное русло. С тех пор ничто больше не напоминало о случайной близости, даже милое прозвище, которым Чжоу Исюань любил называть Ван Ибо – «Львёнок» - позабылось.

С Сяо Чжанем изначально всё было совершенно иначе.

К нему Ван Ибо тянулся всей душой, горел желанием обладать и одновременно был готов смириться с невозможностью своих фантазий. Каждый взгляд, улыбку, прикосновение Ван Ибо нанизывал на красную нить и сохранял личным сокровищем глубоко в сердце.

Этого было достаточно.

Когда же чувства открылись, вся решимость быть просто другом вмиг рассеялась. Страстное желание могли унять только поцелуи любимого.

Совершеннейшим контрастом воспринимались поползновения близнецов Хан. С Чжоу Исюанем они совершили ошибку, но отвращения Ван Ибо не испытывал. Только стыд. Сейчас же, под ласками Хан Мина и Сюли, нервы звенели натянутой струной, и внутренности скручивало рвотой.

В какой-то момент терпеть стало невозможно.

Очень медленно, желчно, противно, рвота поднималась к горлу, чтобы, в конце концов, с кашлем вырваться на свободу. Ван Ибо било крупной дрожью и картинка реальности невероятным образом перевернулась с ног на голову.

– Ибо! Любимый! Что с тобой? Тебе плохо? Ну, тише-тише… – Хан Сюли заботливо обтирала совершенно белое лицо Ван Ибо смоченным полотенцем. – Не сдерживайся, пусть всё выйдет. Сразу станет легче, вот увидишь…

Его выворачивало наизнанку. Даже когда внутри ничего не осталось, рвотные спазмы блокировали дыхание.

– Это от перенапряжения. Ты просто устал, Львёнок, – Хан Мин подал ему стакан воды. – У тебя жуткий рабочий график с постоянными перелётами. Вечные съёмки. Ещё и эти гонки. Но ничего страшного, мы позволим тебе немного отдохнуть. На работе ты вполне можешь позволить себе взять отпуск.

– Ага. А если больше не захочешь работать совсем, так ничего страшного! Денег у нас вполне хватит на безбедную жизнь, – Хан Сюли отвела с его лица влажные от пота пряди волос.

 _«Замолчите вы уже… проклятие! Сколько можно?!»_ – Ван Ибо с трудом протолкнул в горло глоток воды. От недостатка кислорода темнело в глазах.

– Вот и хорошо. Рвота прекратилась, – Хан Мин швырнул в лужу на полу полотенце. – Воды ещё дать?

– Да… воды… дайте попить… – Ван Ибо с трудом ворочал языком. Сейчас ему очень хотелось свернуться в тугой клубок и забраться в тёмный угол, лишь бы не видеть блаженно улыбающиеся физиономии близнецов.

Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы он немного пришёл в себя. Рефлекторная реакция организма на раздражение и стресс оказалась удивительно уместной. Близнецы его больше не лапали, да и действия наркотика совершенно развеялось. Ван Ибо чувствовал, как силы возвращают к нему. Однако он продолжал изображать из себя больного.

Близнецы Хан проявляли завидную сознательность и заботу. Даже фантазии свои больше не выливались на него. Только обсуждали, с какой стороны и в какое время лучше подогнать машину к боксу, чтобы вывезти Ван Ибо из мотодрома.

Стараясь не обращать внимания на писклявый панический голос внутри, Ван Ибо выбрал момент и опрометью кинулся к дверям комнаты.

– Ибо, любимый? Куда ты собрался? – Хан Сюли удивлённо вскинула брови. – Ты уже хорошо себя чувствуешь? Если да, значит, мы можем ехать. Я открою двери.

Ни тени сомнений или подозрений не было в обращённом на него взгляде. Только немой вопрос и забота. Хан Сюли была уверена, что Ван Ибо не сможет сбежать.

– Выпустите меня. Сейчас же! Я с вами никуда не поеду! – Ван Ибо зло дёргал металлическую ручку двери. Та даже на миллиметр не поддалась.

– Львёнок, тебе только что было очень плохо. Не стоит так резко вставать. Голова не кружится? – Хан Мин, подобно сестре, ничуть не переживал. – Мы скоро уже поедем. Если ты чувствуешь слабость или ломоту в теле, я понесу тебя на руках. Присядь пока, пожалуйста. Не нервничай лишнего.

Он протянул Ван Ибо раскрытую ладонь, предлагая помощь. Однако Ван Ибо видел только угрозу: _«Если останусь с этими умалишёнными ещё дольше, сам сойду с ума!»_

– Ты не слышал меня? Я с вами никуда не поеду! Откройте эту чёртову дверь и выпустите меня! – терпения в нём не осталось.

– Не надо так с нами разговаривать, Ибо. Мы хотим быть с тобой ласковыми, – в голосе Хан Сюли проявились опасные ноты.

– Именно. Львёнок, будь послушным, позволь позаботиться о тебе. Я не хочу делать больно, – теперь рука Хан Мина действительно тянулась к нему схватить.

– ПОШЛИ К ЧЁРТУ! Ни вашим «любимым», ни «львёнком», ни, тем более, послушным я не буду! – Ван Ибо опрометью бросился в другой угол комнаты. – Вы совершенно рехнулись, если думаете, что содеянное сойдёт вам с рук!!

– Содеянное? – переспросила Хан Сюли так, словно не понимала. – Мы же ничего не сделали. Всего лишь любим тебя очень сильно. Ты тоже нас полюбишь…

– ДА С ЧЕГО ВЫ ЭТО ВЗЯЛИ, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ?! – Ван Ибо в беспомощной ярости уже кричал.

Стены небольшой комнаты давили на сознание ощущением клетки, а сам себя он чувствовал пойманным и запертым зверем. Его тюремщики с блаженными выражениями на лицах приближались. И с каждым их шагом на шее Ван Ибо затягивалась тяжёлая цепь. 

– Ибо, иди ко мне. Нам скоро надо ехать… – в улыбку Хан Мина он совершенно не верил, тем более что тот заблокировал собственным телом единственный маршрут к выходу.

– Ох… любимый, зачем же ты так? Я ведь не хотела этого делать… – Хан Сюли тяжело вздохнула и покачала головой. – Мин-гэ, придержи его.

Не дожидаясь ответа, девушка вернулась назад к барной стойке, чтобы смочить платок новой порцией разведённого наркотика.

– Сюли, ты уверена? – Хан Мин нахмурился. – У него может быть передозировка…

– Его **придётся** успокоить! – договорить брату девушка не дала, перебила со злостью в голосе. – Или ты собираешься его ударить?

– Нет, конечно! – Хан Мин быстро замотал головой. – Я не смогу поднять на него руку.

 _«Сигнализация у двери!_ – накачать себя наркотой Ван Ибо больше ни за что не позволит. – _Это мой шанс!»_

План действий был ясен, вот только препятствие в виде сильного противника обойти было невозможно. Ван Ибо ещё не до конца контролировал собственное тело, но решил попробовать.

Прямо через диван и рвотную лужу, опрокидывая за собой журнальный столик, он ринулся через всю комнату.

– МИН-ГЭ!!! ДЕРЖИ ЕГО! – Хан Сюли очень быстро сориентировалась и бросилась наперерез. – ИБО! ДВЕРЬ ЗАПЕРТА! ТОЛЬКО С НАМИ ТЫ СМОЖЕШЬ ВЫЙТИ.

 _«Ещё два метра! Рычаг…»_ – у Ван Ибо уже кончики пальцев покалывали ощущением металла сигнализации.

Шаг, ещё один: _«Почти!..»_

В следующем шаге пола под ногами он не почувствовал, зато грудную клетку точно железным обручем сдавило.

– Ибо, мой хороший, какой ты прыткий, – почти довольное гортанное урчание Хан Мина раздалось прямо возле его уха. – Хорошая реакция и тело сильное. Замечательное.

Вся эта ситуация, казалось, забавляла его.

Ван Ибо брыкался и извивался в его руках, отталкивал и пытался лягаться, да только сильнее увязал в крепком захвате:

– ПУСТИ МЕНЯ!!! ЧЁРТ! ОТПУСТИ НЕМЕДЛЕННО!

– А-ха-ха-ха! Ну, чистый львёнок!!! Мин-гэ, ты подобрал ему очень правильное прозвище!! – Хан Сюли залилась радостным смехом. – Ибо, ты сейчас поразительно красивый.

– Ага. Покрасневшие щёчки… такие сладкие… – Хан Мин лицом уткнулся в шею Ван Ибо, вдохнул полной грудью запах. – Потрясающий…

– Мин-гэ, держи его крепче. Я разбавила наркотик, эффект будет не такой сильный, – Хан Сюли любовно разгладила складки на платке. – Ибо, постой спокойно всего мгновение.

– НЕ ПРИБЛИЖАЙСЯ КО МНЕ!!! НЕ СМЕЙ! – Ван Ибо резко вскинул ногу.

Голая стопа угодила прямо в живот девушки. С глухим стоном Хан Сюли отлетела в стену.

– Сюли!! Ты как?! – Хан Мин сдавил грудь своего пленника.

Ван Ибо показалось, что он слышит хруст собственных рёбер. Дыхание в груди резко кончилось.

Непонятно, откуда взялись силы, неясно, что за импульс родился внутри него, Ван Ибо резко обернулся и впился зубами в шею Хан Мина.

– А-А-А-А!!! ИБО! ЧТО ТЫ ДЕЛАЕШЬ?! НЕ КУСАЙСЯ!!!! БОЛЬНО!!! – парень взвыл не своим голосом и отшвырнул его от себя, словно куклу. 

Большего Ван Ибо не требовалось.

Последний шаг.

Рычаг сигнализации.

Пронзительный вой сирены взорвал мозг.

Не столько услышал, сколько почувствовал, как щёлкнул затвор двери.

 _«Бегом! Туда!»_ – казалось, время замедлило ход. Ван Ибо видел всё, точно в замедленной съёмке.

– ИБО!!!! НЕ СМЕЙ!!! – Хан Сюли, как кошка, запрыгнула сверху.

Он едва сумел удержать равновесие:

– ОТВАЛИ! УБИРАЙСЯ!

Девушка и не думала слушаться:

– МИН-ГЭ! ВЫРУБИ СИГНАЛКУ!!!!

Хан Мин прижимал к шее ладонь. Пальцы окрасились красным.

– Сейчас, – спотыкаясь, будто пьяный, он бросился к рубильнику на стене, отжал рычаг, заново взвёл затвор.

Сирена немедленно утихла.

– Ибо!!! Я тебя на цепь посажу! Ты почему такой дикий?! – Хан Сюли вонзила ногти ему в спину, крепко оплела ногами талию.

Внезапно за дверями раздался топот множества ног:

– ИБО!

– ВАН ИБО!!! ВЫ ЗДЕСЬ?

– ИБО!!!! ОТЗОВИСЬ!!!

– Я ЗДЕСЬ!!!! ПОМОГИТЕ!!!!! – как бы Ван Ибо ни старался, скинуть с себя девушку не получалось.

Оставалось одно.

Без церемоний.

Ван Ибо с силой ударился спиной о стену. Плечи обожгло, зато и Хан Сюли немедленно взвизгнула от боли, ослабила захват.

Больше Ван Ибо ничего не мешало.

Оттолкнуть от себя прилипшее тело, кинуться к дверям, вырвать руку их внезапной хватки Хан Мина – всё это ему будто померещилось.

– ИБО, СТОЙ!!

– ИБО?! ИБО!! – знакомый голос, такой родной. – ИБО!!!

В тёплых объятиях он буквально утонул.

– Чжань-гэ. Чжань-гэ. Чжань-гэ, – губы повторяли имя, словно в бреду. Слёзы застилали взгляд. – Чжань-гэ. Чжань-гэ. Чжань-гэ.

– Бо! Мой Бо! Куда же ты пропал?! Я тебя обыскался! – любимый голос дрожал.

– Чжань-гэ! Почему так долго?! Где ты был? Чжань-гэ! – Ван Ибо больше не понимал, что творилось вокруг. Весь его мир уменьшился до одного человека. 

– Искал тебя. Так долго искал, Бо. Прости, – Сяо Чжань объятиями впечатывал его в себя.

***

– Успокоился немного? – Лю Чан, стараясь не глядеть в его сторону, протянул бутылку с водой.

– А это вообще возможно? – Ван Ибо блёкло усмехнулся.

Когда охрана повязала близнецов, и основной накал страстей схлынул, обнаружилось, что Ван Ибо вылетел из комнаты в одной футболке. Вся остальная его одежда отсутствовала, даже носки. От открывшейся картины примчавшиеся на сирену люди совершенно обалдели.

 _«Зрелище, надо думать, было то ещё. Хорошо хоть камер поблизости не было…»_ – Ван Ибо плотнее запахнул на груди рубашку Сяо Чжаня. Выпускать возлюбленного из объятий и идти одеваться, он категорически отказывался.

– Он в порядке, Лю Чан-гэ, – Сяо Чжань ласково погладил подрагивающие плечи.

Ван Ибо прижался к нему теснее, зарылся лицом в грудь. Нервное напряжение никак не хотело ослабевать.

– А-Чжань, до́льше сдерживать репортёров невозможно. Вам надо уезжать отсюда поскорее, – Яо Линь с вещами Ван Ибо в руках вышел из VIP-комнаты.

– Я подгоню машину, – Лю Чан дожидаться ответа не стал, развернулся и решительно зашагал к выходу. – Яо-гэ проследи, пожалуйста, за порядком.

– Мог и не напоминать, – Яо Линь шутливо отсалютовал.

– Ибо, надо одеться. Давай я помогу тебе? – очень бережно, словно боялся спугнуть, Сяо Чжань коснулся его щеки.

– Чжань-гэ, ты же со мной поедешь? – этим рукам Ван Ибо доверял. Этих рук не боялся.

– Конечно. Мы сейчас поедем в гостиницу, и ты тут же залезешь в тёплую расслабляющую ванну, договорились? – Сяо Чжань методично натягивал на него штаны и носки.

Сам одеться Ван Ибо был не в состоянии. Он во все глаза смотрел в любимое лицо и с трудом верил, что это не сон.

Произошедшее сегодня казалось кошмаром, дурным сновидением, счастливого завершения у которого не могло быть.

Но сон кончился столь же внезапно, как и начался. 

_«Этот мир надо перезагрузить»,_ – Ван Ибо неосознанно потянулся к губам Сяо Чжаня:

– Ты же залезешь в ванну со мной?

– Пхах, – сияющая улыбка осветила лицо Сяо Чжаня, но от поцелуя он уклонился, только крепко обнял и прошептал на ухо сладкое обещание. – Обязательно.

# Перезагрузка. 11.08.2019. Воскресенье. Вечер

– Меня встретили на входе и сразу провели наверх, в VIP-зону за комментаторской, прямо над треком. Пришлось ехать окольными путями, так что я сильно опоздал, но твой заезд увидел. Ты молодец! Нисколько не сомневался в твоей победе! – Сяо Чжань аккуратно водил губкой по телу Ван Ибо.

– Зачем так далеко? Мог бы пройти в бокс Yamaha… – Ван Ибо обиженно нахмурился.

– Вокруг пит-лейна слишком много репортёров, Бо, – Сяо Чжань длинно выдохнул и чмокнул надутые губы. – Если бы я там появился, это бы помешало работе твоей команды. Пойми…

– Я понимаю, Чжань-гэ. Просто очень хотел тебя увидеть. Без телефона я не мог с тобой связаться, а Лю Чан куда-то запропастился, – Ван Ибо потянулся за добавкой поцелуев. Какого-то мимолётного «чмока» ему было недостаточно.

– С Лю Чаном мы встретились на подходе к мотодрому. Он ждал меня. Рассказал о твоём телефоне, – Сяо Чжань ласково погладил Ван Ибо по щеке и прижал к себе. – Я вышел к награждению, хотел перехватить тебя по пути к боксу команды, но ты уже куда-то запропастился. Мы с ног сбились, разыскивая тебя. Шум поднимать было нельзя, поэтому поиски затянулись.

Ван Ибо слушал рассказ вполуха. Как и предполагал, они просто разминулись. Но эти потерянные минуты стоили для него слишком дорого… Однако в этот самый момент ощущение реальности покинуло его. События этого дня потеряли остроту и актуальность. Важен был только человек рядом, нежная улыбка и сияющие радостью долгожданной встречи глаза.

– Во время гонки я почувствовал твой взгляд. Потому и сорвался к тебе навстречу, едва появилась возможность, – Ван Ибо погрузился в тёплую воду по самые плечи. – Хотел встретиться как можно скорее.

– Лю Чан-гэ прав, Бо. Тебе не стоило убегать от команды. Я бы пришёл сам, – Сяо Чжань удобнее устроил голову Ван Ибо на своём плече и крепко обнял. – Даже думать не хочу, что могло с тобой случиться, затянись поиски ещё сильнее. Ты умница, сумел подать сигнал.

– Выбора не было. Они заблокировали двери, – вспоминать случившееся совершенно не хотелось. – Совершенно рехнулись…

– Прости, Бо. Прости меня… – Сяо Чжань уткнулся лицом во влажные волосы Ван Ибо. – Прости, что тебе пришлось пережить это…

– Ты-то чего извиняешься, Чжань-гэ? Твоей вины здесь нет. Виноватых уже схватили, – его всё ещё немного потряхивало, но в руках любимого человека было очень хорошо. – Наоборот, из-за меня тебе досталось. Это мне извиняться надо.

– Всё хорошо, – Ван Ибо почувствовал, Сяо Чжань покачал головой. – Яо Линь и Лю Чан поехали разбираться с этим делом. После узнаем, что там…

– Не хочу знать! – закончить фразу Ван Ибо не дал, резко тряхнул головой. – Не желаю больше ни слышать их имён, ни видеть. Хочу всё забыть и быть только с тобой!!

Ван Ибо не видел, но почувствовал облегчённый вздох Сяо Чжаня:

– Хорошо. Вот только победу в гонках моего Бо я забывать не буду. Кстати, ты мне до сих пор кубки не показал. Ни со вчерашних заездов, ни сегодняшние.

– Вчерашние-то зачем? Третье место… – Ван Ибо поднял к губам руку любимого, поцеловал каждый палец по отдельности, зарылся лицом в ладонь.

– Не имеет значения. Я горжусь тобой, – Сяо Чжань оставил несколько поцелуев у него на шее, чуть ниже линии волос.

По телу Ван Ибо прошлась приятная дрожь. Под лаской любимых губ желание растеклось внутри тёплым мёдом.

– Бо… они же не успели?.. – Сяо Чжань понизил голос до едва слышного шёпота, но вопрос не закончил, покачал головой и только теснее прижал к себе. Ладонь скользнула вниз по животу Ван Ибо. – Хотя это не важно. Помнить об их прикосновениях я тебе не позволю. Ты только мой.

– Ага, твой. Как и ты мой, – Ван Ибо плавился негой, подставлялся под поцелуи. – Нет, Чжань-гэ, они ничего не сделали. Только поцеловали…

Договорить не удалось. Сяо Чжань глухо зарычал и резко развернул его к себе. В губы Ван Ибо впились требовательным поцелуем. Острым, подавляющим, сладким. Так его целовал только любимый человек. По вкусу этих губ Ван Ибо скучал, только им хотел отвечать.

Глухой стон отразился от кафельных стен ванной комнаты.

– Чжань-гэ, ещё!.. – каждый раз, когда губы размыкались, Ван Ибо требовал добавки. 

Разлука длинною в несколько напряжённых дней, накал страстей в гонках и последующие события – каждое прикосновение возлюбленного чувствовалось очень остро.

– Мне было противно, когда они меня лапали, – у Ван Ибо дыхание сбилось страстью. – С тобой всё иначе. 

– Видимо, я особенный? – в глазах Сяо Чжаня мелькнул гнев и тут же растворился в тёмном омуте желания.

– Ага. Для меня ты особенный. Самый любимый из всех, – Ван Ибо оседлал бёдра любимого. – Не хочу никого, кроме тебя.

– В этом, Бо, мы похожи. Хочу тебя, – ладони Сяо Чжаня огладили стройную талию, обхватили ягодицы, скользнули внутрь. – Ты же не против?

– Только за! – Ван Ибо довольно хмыкнул и подался вперёд. Сегодня ночью он начисто сотрёт из памяти всё плохое.

Думать, дышать, желать, мечтать он хотел только об одном человеке. Никому другому в его сердце места больше не было.

– Люблю тебя, Ван Ибо, – очень серьёзно, но с сияющими счастьем глазами произнёс Сяо Чжань.

Ван Ибо отразил улыбкой его счастье:

– Я люблю тебя не меньше, Сяо Чжань.

# ***

– Кажется, Яо-гэ, у нас серьёзные проблемы… – Лю Чан уронил тяжёлую от усталости и алкоголя голову на скрещенные ладони. – Они ведь встречаются, да?

– Ну, я давно это подозревал, – Яо Линь опрокинул в себя чашу с чаем и налил вновь. – А-Чжань по твоему Ибо с ума сходил с самого начала съёмок «Неукротимого». Думаю, у них всё ещё тогда началось.

– Может, тогда, а может и позднее. Спрашивать я точно не собираюсь. Не моё дело. Хотя Ибо капитально вы́ел мне мозг Сяо Чжанем, – Лю Чан тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. – Только вот, что же нам делать?

– Да уж, задачка не из лёгких, – Яо Линь отправил в рот пару кусков курицы и криво усмехнулся. – В офис об этих двоих сообщать нельзя. Их тут же заставят расстаться, если работу не хотят потерять.

– Даже не знаю, может, так будет лучше. Ведь если кто про них прознает, скандал разразится грандиозный. Они лишатся всего, что имеют, – Лю Чан смотрел на дно пустой чаши очень серьёзно. – Только вот, знаешь, Яо-гэ, Ибо с тех пор, как эти двое познакомились, будто внутренним светом загорелся. Очень красивым стал. Появилась какая-то чувственность. Все это отметили.

– … прямо снял мои слова с языка, хе-хе, – Яо Линь басисто рассмеялся. – С А-Чжанем то же самое, только хуже. Мне иногда кажется, что у него буквально крышу срывает, как Ван Ибо видит. Ну, точно условный рефлекс Павлова, ха-ха-ха-ха.

Дружный смех продлился недолго и оборвался каким-то слишком резким вздохом – совершенно усталым вздохом.

– Ну и? Пусть встречаются, что ли?.. – Лю Чан обречённо повесил голову. – Ибо хороший парень, не хочу, чтобы мальчик страдал.

– Получается, лучше нам не вмешиваться, – Яо Линь согласно кивнул головой. – Вот только, кажется, работы у нас прибавится…

– Уволюсь нафиг… – Лю Чан вновь наполнил чашу байдзю и залпом опрокинул в себя.

Ещё один одинаково тяжёлый вздох обозначил для них начало нового этапа. 

**_Пустите меня, я вновь оттанцую,_ ** **_  
Пусть только не видеть восторженных глаз.  
Ведь нет среди них, которых целую.  
Их мнение больше, чем сбор ваших фраз_ ** [49] _._

_♫_ _слушаем **Muse –**_ ** _Resistance_** ♫

_________________

[1] Как и в прошлой части истории выставляю даты для гладкости повествования. Почти все даты реальные, события - тоже. Только парочку мероприятий я позволила себе перенести, чтобы история выглядела ровнее.

[2] **Чжан Исин** – китайский певец и актёр, продюсер, модель, композитор, автор, писатель. Является главным танцором, вокалистом, саб-рэппером южнокорейско-китайской группы EXO.

[3] **E** **vent** \- событие, мероприятие. Не, а вдруг кто-то не знает?! J

[4] Со всеми вопросами обращаемся в предыдущую часть фанфика - «День за днём мы вместе».

[5] Пруф от Сяо Чжаня для Ибоши, что он приготовился отдыхать в машине: <https://vk.cc/9R7X7j>

[6] От англ. **Proof** – подтверждение, доказательство.

[7] Смотрим на красоту. Очень уютный отель: <https://vk.cc/9R84mT>

[8] Уж не знаю, там ли проходило мероприятие, но по видео и фото очень похоже. Смотрим на китайскую красоту: <https://vk.cc/9R84bK>

[9] За предоставленную информацию об этих и других событиях из раннего творчества UNIQ благодарим Юличку: @id18017102 (В ВК).

[10] **Монопо́д** — одна из разновидностей штатива. Основное отличие от классической схемы штатива-треноги состоит в том, что у монопода только одна опора.

[11] Тут ООС Ван Ибо? Может быть. Будем считать, что он просто очень-очень счастлив поскорее закончить работу.

[12] Автор стихов: Ян Архангельский @id181072894 в ВК

[13] Иллюстрация идеи: <https://sun9-65.userapi.com/c850536/v850536130/1816ff/B5vGXYCteFg.jpg>

[14] Автор стихов: Анастасия Стельмах (ред. Ян Архангельский + Инанна1) @asya9595 в ВК

[15] **Белая роза** – олицетворяет чистоту, невинность и духовное совершенство, возвышенную искреннюю любовь. Белые цветы подчеркивают романтическое отношение, исполненное восхищения, уважения и трепетной привязанности, символ вечной любви, которая выше страсти.

[16] **Розовые розы** символизируют симпатию, зарождение чувств. Эти цветы многозначны: любовь, показанная так, может в любой момент вспыхнуть страстью, а может преобразиться в восхищение и вежливость.

[17] Авторы стихов Ян Архангельский ( @thecursed_blood ) и Инанна1 ( @lotuslove )

[18] **Желтые розы** имеют значение признания, дружбы, восхищения, уважения и преклонения. Это дружеские чувства.

[19] Автор стихов Ян Архангельский ( @thecursed_blood в ВК)

[20] Вальс алеман видео: <https://vk.com/video9358564_159573379>

[21] **Алые** **розы** означают настоящую, страстную любовь и желание.

[22] Авторы стихов Ян Архангельский (@thecursed_blood) и Инанна1 (@lotuslove). Начальная идея – Кира Король (@kirakorol001).

[23] **Черные, тёмно-бордовые розы** в Китае являются символом восхищения умом, опытом и профессионализмом человека, а ещё такой цветок означает неистовую страсть, вплоть до помутнения и плотскую любовь за которую не жалко умереть.

[24] **Автор** @kova666 Ксения Черемисова.

[25] За историей вопроса идём в предыдущую часть серии «День за днём мы вместе».

[26] Это не ошибка. Это сознательная реприза для усиления эффекта. Вообще в этом разделе достаточно много повторений.

[27] Подвеска от Gucci в виде головы вола на длинной цепочке – я в курсе, что Ван Ибо подарили/купил/получил (на выбор читателей J) это украшение ещё в 2018 году. По Интернет ходят слухи, что этот кулон Сяо Чжань подарил Ван Ибо на китайский День Всех Влюблённых в марте 2018 года. Но в этом фанфике мне захотелось сделать из украшения деньрожденческий подарок возлюбленному. Нежный и со вкусом – как раз в стиле Сяо Чжаня (авторский произвол, ага J). Фото подвески: <https://vk.cc/9TXS1p>

[28] DAITOY – с китайские иероглифами я не дружу, но вот в английских буковках вполне себе разбираюсь. У Сяо Чжаня имя в вэйбо DAYTOY. Подражатели явно с буквами что-то напутали J

[29] Подробности истории читаем по второй части фанфика «Не провоцируйте старших».

[30] За историей вопроса лучше перечитать первую часть фанфика «Я не люблю кофе».

[31] Все события на гоночном треке взяты из документального фильма «Ван Ибо. Ещё одна сторона жизни» в 2х частях: <https://youtu.be/EF6yUXAhFTQ> Кое-что я подогнала под сюжет фанфика, но общую массу оставила неизменной.

[32] Задача **гоночных дождевых (мокрых) шин** – полный отвод воды из пятна контакта, в том числе и при наклоне мотоцикла, а так же максимальный уровень сцепления с мокрым асфальтом. При движении по сухой дороге такие шины подвержены быстрому износу, так как имеют очень мягкий состав.

[33] **Гладкая шина** – гоночная резина без протектора для лучшего сцепления с дорогой.

[34] **Мэн Сяоси** – придуманное имя главного тренера мото-команды Yamaha. Не знаю, как его зовут, а по Интернет копаться лениво (авторский произвол набирает обороты, ага J).

[35] **Дроссель** – ограничитель, педаль газа.

[36] **Гоночный трек** – предполагаемая трасса заездов.

[37] Встречала два написания этого имени. В связи с тем, что в прочтении китайского я не сильна от слова вообще. Гонщик будет фигурировать в тексте как «Ли Зон».

[38] **Поул-позиция** – первая позиция в стартовой решётке, которую занимает гонщик, выигравший квалификацию.

[39] **Инь Чжэн** – китайский актёр, друг Ван Ибо. Именно он привёл нашего мальчика в мотоспорт.

[40] **Хань Гэн** – китайский певец. Тоже друг.

[41] **Пробные заезды с другими командами** – фантазии это. Если спецы скажут, что такого не бывает, верьте им. J

[42] Я не особенно знакома с темой гонок. Потому названия действующим лицам и общего распорядка даю так, как сама понимаю тему. (автор - нуП, Ога J)

[43] **Пит-лейн** – отдельный сектор на гоночной трассе с рядом пит-стоп боксов.

[44] Как устроен мотоцикл, я не в курсе и не особенно интересно разбираться. Написано так, чтобы гладко читалось и складывалась более-менее понятная картина происходящего для таких же неучей в электрике/механике/технике, как я J

[45] **Баг** – ошибка, неполадка.

[46] Между Пекином и Чжухаем почти 2000 километров по прямой. Ну а по дороге и того больше.

[47] **Вакханалия** – разгульное пиршество, оргия.

[48] Та самая фото Сяо Чжаня из аэропорта: <https://vk.cc/9UiKbA>

[49] Реприза эпиграфа. Автор стихов эпилога и эпигрофа – **Ян Архангельский** @thecursed_blood (в ВК)


	6. Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!

**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!** [1]

– Ты нормально доехал? – Ван Ибо прислонился лбом к иллюминатору самолёта. До вылета оставалось всего несколько минут, так что это была последняя возможность позвонить. Очень хотелось набрать видео-вызов, но вокруг было слишком много любопытных глаз и ушей.

– Да, уже даже принял душ, – голос на другом конце вызова звучал приглушённо. – Сейчас приму таблетки и буду укладываться спать.

– Покушай чего-нибудь. Не надо на пустой желудок травиться таблетками, – Ван Ибо тихо выдохнул и, предвосхищая обычный ответ собеседника, добавил. – Нет, гэ, одного зеленого чая недостаточно. Я оставлял тебе йогурты, а на нижней полке в холодильнике есть немного карри. Поешь нормально, пожалуйста.

– То карри готовил я, Бо, так что знаю, что ещё осталось немного. Просто не могу есть на́ ночь, ты же знаешь, – Сяо Чжань устало вздохнул.

– От одной порции йогурта или мяса с рисом ты не поправишься, поверь, – уговаривать поесть любимого человека у него уже вошло в привычку. Обстоятельный и серьёзный в работе, Сяо Чжань порой совершенно наплевательски относился к собственному здоровью. Особенно вот в такие моменты, когда чувствовал себя из рук вон плохо.

# ***[2]

Пару часов назад Ван Ибо чуть с ума не сошёл, когда получил сообщение от Лю Чана[3]. Менеджер прислал ему фото совершенно серого, измученного Сяо Чжаня, едва ли не в бесчувственном состоянии. Охранник помогал тому пойти до гримёрки. Ван Ибо почти сорвался с места, кинулся было к нему, но Лю Чан уточнил, что эти события произошли 15 минут назад, что после интервью Сяо Чжань благополучно покинул концертный зал и отправился домой, а Ван Ибо даже под страхом смерти нельзя покидать мероприятие, ведь на него смотрела _C_ _амая Главная Глава Всех Глав_ в Yuehua Entertainment[4].

 ** _«Не испытывай судьбу, Ибо. Сиди тихо, я сейчас уточняю, что с Сяо Чжанем-гэгэ»,_** – сообщение Лю Чана не слишком обнадёживало, но пришлось подчиниться.

Ван Ибо с трудом отсидел положенное время и пулей метнулся в гримёрку, едва камеры скрылись из вида. Беспокойство за самочувствие любимого съедало изнутри. Позвонить Сяо Чжаню из зала он не смог бы физически, на сообщения в WeChat тот не отвечал, а Лю Чан подозрительно долго молчал.

– Господин Ван, ещё нельзя переодеваться в обычное, вас хотел видеть Господин Сюй Чжэн, – его помощница поднялась навстречу, удивлённо вскинула брови. Она не ожидала, что подопечный вернётся так скоро.

– Да, сейчас выйду в холл, только сперва позвоню, – Ван Ибо с трудом сдержал ругательство.

Радовало одно – его команда состояла из отменных профессионалов.

– Мне выйти? – деликатно поинтересовалась помощница.

– Да, спасибо. Я ненадолго, – Ван Ибо благодарно кивнул.

Едва за женщиной закрылась дверь, он набрал заветный номер. Оказалось занято. Повторный звонок ситуацию не изменил. Ван Ибо уже начинало весьма ощутимо потряхивать, и вдруг телефон в руках завибрировал.

– Не отвлекаю? Никак не мог до тебя дозвониться, – голос на другом конце вызова улыбнулся.

Ван Ибо немедленно полегчало – с Сяо Чжанем всё было хорошо.

Безумный рабочий график и лёгкая простуда сделали своё дело. Сяо Чжаню стало плохо на церемонии WEIBO NIGHT. Ван Ибо ещё утром отметил не слишком здоровый цвет его лица, но тот, как обычно, не мог отменить ни одного своего мероприятия, только пообещал отдохнуть в машине. Видимо не получилось, так как вечером при помощи толстого слоя маскирующих средств с синяков под глазами Сяо Чжаня можно было из нескольких дурнушек сделать писаных красавиц.

# ***

– Хорошо, я поем. Обещаю, – уступил Сяо Чжань. – Ты уже в самолёте?

– Мгм. Вылетаем через пару минут, – больше всего Ван Ибо сейчас хотелось оказаться дома, обнять любимого человека и заснуть рядом, чувствуя, как бьётся его сердце, а не мчаться в другой конец Китая непонятно зачем.

– Будешь спать?

– Наверное. Завтра Лю Чан-гэ с меня не слезет – забил день под завязку, – Ван Ибо откровенно жаловался. Но ничего, с Сяо Чжанем он мог себе это позволить.

– Ты справишься, – уверенность в словах Сяо Чжаня звучала прямо-таки титаническая.

Так было всегда. Ван Ибо довольно хмыкнул.

– У тебя эфир завтра вечером, в 9? – чем больше Сяо Чжань скрывал от него подробности завтрашнего выступления в «Нашей песне», тем сильнее Ван Ибо хотелось всё разузнать. Но даже Яо Линь[5][5] не поддался на его уговоры – молчал, будто Сяо Чжань пригрозил ему смертной казнью через повешение.

– Да. Вроде бы не переносили трансляцию.

– Всё ещё не хочешь мне сказать, что приготовили? Я же в курсе, что ты хит ABBA с госпожой На Ин исполнять будешь, – Ван Ибо спросил больше для формы, чем для содержания. Он уже и сам загорелся идеей всё увидеть своими глазами.

– Ты прямо очень-очень хочешь знать? – Сяо Чжань улыбался в трубку.

– «Очень-очень» хочу знать, – передразнил Ван Ибо. Он, конечно, намеревался вернуться домой к показу передачи, но с Лю Чана станется поставить ему «ещё одни чрезвычайно важные съёмки».

– Мне прислали запись песни. Скинуть?

– С видео? – Ван Ибо проигнорировал насмешливые интонации в голосе Сяо Чжаня. Если он получит желаемое, остальное не важно.

– С репетиции, ха-ха-ха. Только звуковая дорожка. Пойдёт? – Сяо Чжань откровенно потешался над ним.

– Р-р-р, вот ты!.. – Ван Ибо бы разозлился, если бы вообще мог злиться на любимого человека. Но он не умел, да и потом, Сяо Чжань смеялся, значит, ему действительно было лучше. Ван Ибо хмыкнул. – Скидывай. Хоть послушаю, раз подсмотреть нельзя.

# ***

Вообще-то слова песни он уже знал наизусть, выучил.

Как только Сяо Чжань рассказал, что им с На Ин поставили задачу исполнить хит прошлых лет, группа ABBA всплыла сама собой. Ван Ибо смеялся до слёз, когда пересматривал оригинальный клип 80-х годов. Заводная, прилипчивая мелодия провоцировала игривое настроение. Исполнение легендарного диско-хита было великолепным настолько, что Ван Ибо каждый раз принимался весело отплясывать. Смешной же ему показалась лирика. Нет, Агнета Фельтског исполняла композицию божественно, только Ван Ибо совершенно не мог представить Сяо Чжаня, воодушевлённо смакующего в микрофон “Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight…”[6]

– Зачем тебе ещё какой-то мужчина, если твою постель ночами грею я? – Ван Ибо не смеялся – откровенно гоготал, пока держал в объятиях брыкающегося и сверкающего на него злыми, обиженными взглядами Сяо Чжаня.

– Буду петь, пока моя грелка по миру путешествует, – отчеканил тот, боднул веселящееся тело и мстительно прибавил. – Встану у окна и буду напевать. Авось прибежит “somebody will help me chase these shadows away…”[7]

– Я этому “ somebody ” оторву всё, что не там болтается! – Ван Ибо прекрасно понимал, что его провоцируют, но с собственными эмоциями совладать не мог. Он и так мирился с тем, что вокруг Сяо Чжаня вечно толпы народа, 90% из которых девушки, так что шуток на эту тему просто не желал принимать. – Ты же знаешь, я тебя не отпущу! Просто не позволю уйти! 

Видимо выражение его лица было в достаточной степени красноречивым, так как Сяо Чжань упорствовать не стал, примирительно поднял ладони, тепло улыбнулся:

– А я никуда и не собираюсь уходить, только если ты меня не прогонишь.

– Никогда! – твёрдо, уверенно, ещё и брови нахмурил для большей убедительности. – А захочешь меня бросить – не выйдет, за тобой пойду!

– Это угроза? – испуганным Сяо Чжань не выглядел, скорее счастливым.

– Она и есть. Особенно если ты **ожидаешь** после подобной выходки сурового наказания, – долго хмуриться вредно, морщины ему ни к чему. Многообещающая улыбка и долгий поцелуй – намного лучше.

– Ожидаю. Может, моя песня привлечёт ко мне самого **лучшего** , who “take me through the darkness to the break of the day”[8]? – настроение Сяо Чжань поддержал. – Прилетит ко мне и зарычит обиженно, как же он устал, ха-ха-ха.

– А ты его будешь успокаивать? – улыбка Ван Ибо мало напоминала ту, к которой привыкли камеры. Чистые эмоции «не для показа» предназначались только одному-единственному.

– Естественно, – Сяо Чжань ершистого и, одновременно, по-домашнему ласкового Ван Ибо особенно ценил.

– А покормишь? – покапризничать тоже можно. Вкуснее, чем любимый человек, его никто не кормил.

– Непременно, – слова прозвучали мягко, а вот ладонь на ягодицы опустилась совсем не лаской.

– А приласкаешь? – чтобы вспыхнуть Ван Ибо даже запала не надо было – хватало одной искры в глазах напротив.

– Ещё и сладким угощу, – только что Сяо Чжань лежал под ним, в следующий момент уже Ван Ибо оказался прижатым к кровати. 

# ***

 _«О, лирику перевели!»_ – с первыми же нотами песни Ван Ибо прикрыл глаза и откинулся на сидение. Китайский в знаменитой песне слышать было непривычно, но голос Сяо Чжаня скрадывал все изменения. Он даже не сразу понял, что не только язык песни изменился, но и сама композиция звучала иначе. Ладно тональность и аранжировка, но слова…

Ван Ибо внимательно посмотрел на экран телефона. Аббревиатура вместо названия песни пояснений происходящему не давала. «РОВ» – звучало не слишком информативно. Тайминг проигрывателя показывал 00:52, когда Ван Ибо зажал кнопку «ПАУЗА».

Пары движений хватило, чтобы открыть WeСhat.

 ** _«Вы переписали слова песни?!»_** – сообщение Сяо Чжаню он отправил прежде, чем понял, что во время полёта оно не будет доставлено.

– … – Ван Ибо чертыхнулся. Ответ на свой вопрос он узнает позднее.

 _«Ничего не поделаешь»,_ – Ван Ибо уже даже не считал, сколько раз на дню он уговаривал себя не беситься по мелочам и смиряться с неудобствами. Зато теперь слушал присланный трек со всем вниманием, вникал в новые стихи.

« _Хех. Неплохо получилось!»_ – после четвёртого повтора песни Ван Ибо почувствовал, что хоть немного утолил свой вечный голод по Сяо Чжаню.

 _«На сцене наверняка будут блёстки и фаеры»,_ – под закрытыми веками Ван Ибо съёмочная площадка передачи «Наша песня» переливалась всеми цветами радуги, а Сяо Чжань стоял в окружении фейерверков, только улыбка его сияла ярче этих огней.

# ***

 ** _«Ага. Классно же получилось, скажи?»_** – ответ на свой вопрос в WeChat Ван Ибо увидел только утром. Сяо Чжань, понятное дело, ночью сообщения не читал.

 ** _«Да. Мне понравилось. С нетерпением жду вашего выступления!»_** – вот и всё, что успел написать в чат он сам, прежде чем за ним с самым серьёзным выражением лица _(на какое только был способен вконец задёрганный менеджер «Бога Года»)_ явился Лю Чан.

# ***

– Ибо, машина ждёт. Ты скоро? – Лю Чан стукнул в дверь уборной. – Мы на самолёт опоздаем. Ты же сам хотел домой вернуться поскорее.

– Это ты тормозишь, Лю Чан-гэ! – голос Ван Ибо раздался с противоположной стороны. После съёмок он даже толком грим не смыл, унёсся в комнату отдыха переодеваться. Менеджер его, видимо, потерял.

– А? Ты как там оказался? – Лю Чан изумлённо уставился на подопечного. Он был уверен, что тот всё ещё не собрался.

– Я ушёл, – времени объяснять у Ван Ибо не было. Одной ногой ещё здесь, всем стальным существом он уже унёсся на встречу с любимым человеком.

Полчаса назад Сяо Чжань написал, что запись эфира прошла успешно, так что он собирался домой. Ван Ибо не терпелось увидеться.

– Неугомонный, – ругнулся Лю Чан и подхватил увесистую сумку с _«жизненно необходимым для каждой звезды шоу-биза»_.

– Не ворчи, гэ! Мы летим домой! – настроение Ван Ибо искрилось ярче первых звёзд на небе.

 ** _«О-о! Выглядишь потрясающе!»_** – Ван Ибо скинул в чат фотку из аккаунта фанатки Сяо Чжаня. В тёмных очках и синей блестящей куртке Сяо Чжань смотрелся очень круто.

 ** _«Ого! Уже и фотки в сеть выложили? А говорили, что не допустят спойлеров»,_** – ответ Сяо Чжаня пришёл подозрительно быстро. Тот, похоже, тоже ковырялся в телефоне.

 ** _«И ты поверил? Без спойлеров фаны просто жить не могут! Ха-ха»,_** – Ван Ибо пришлось отвернуться к стене. Вездесущие поклонники ему разве что в лицо телефонами не тыкали. Даже охрана VIP зала аэропорта их не страшила.

 ** _«Не поверил. Просто наделся. Рейс когда?»_** – Сяо Чжань прислал потешный мем с Губкой Бобом. Тот разводил руками, словно говорил «ничего не поделаешь».

 ** _«Скоро посадку объявят. Ты уже дома?»_** – Ван Ибо поковырялся в коллекции собственных мемов, но ничего подходящего в ответ не нашёл.

 ** _«Ещё нет. В студии до сих пор. Подсунули подписывать подарочные постеры,_** – Сяо Чжань явно не был особенно заинтересован выполнять рутинную работу, раз отвечал на его сообщения сразу, как те приходили. – **_К 9 точно буду дома»._**

 ** _«Будешь ждать меня?»_** – Ван Ибо очень нравилось задавать вопросы, на которые он знал ответ. Ему никогда не наскучит слышать/видеть/читать/убеждаться во взаимности собственных чувств. Па́тока этих эмоций его не напрягала, Сяо Чжань был рядом – всё остальное могло катиться в ад.

 ** _«А то как же!.. Надо же будет тебя голодного чем-то кормить»,_** – Сяо Чжань его никогда не разочаровывал.

 ** _«Собой?»_** – провоцировать и создавать двусмысленность Ван Ибо тоже любил, но только с одним человеком.

 ** _«Пиццей!»_** – Сяо Чжань скинул в чат собственноручно созданный мем: Вэй Усянь показывал ему язык.

Ван Ибо утопил в вороте куртки часть лица, уверенности в том, что фанаты не разглядят за маской его хохочущую физиономию, не было. Отсмеявшись немного, он с удовольствием отбил в чат: **_«Тогда заказывай с баклажанами!»_**[9]

Ответ пришёл немедленно: **_«Негодяй!»_**

Новый приступ смеха удалось усмирить не скоро.

# ***

– Есть шансы, что мы сегодня вылетим? – иронии в голосе Ван Ибо было ровно столько, чтобы слегка разбавить черноту отчаяния.

Из-за каких-то технических задержек вылет его самолёта откладывали уже во второй раз.

– Да, – Лю Чан сочувствующе глянул на подопечного. – Говорят, ничего серьёзного и с самолётом не связано, что-то на взлётной полосе. Все рейсы задерживают.

– … – Ван Ибо очень хотелось что-нибудь пнуть, а лучше кого-нибудь, но подходящие кандидатуры, как назло, скрылись с горизонта.

Часы показывали половину 9 вечера. На эфир «Нашей песни» он уже не успевал. И если сейчас объявят посадку в самолёт, останется даже без онлайн трансляции.

 _«Гадство!»_ – выругался. Легче не стало.

 ** _«Ты ещё в аэропорту?»_** – экран телефона мигнул сообщением в чате.

– О, Ибо! Нашу объявили. Наконец-то! Пойдём! – Лю Чан просиял ярче медного пятака.

– Мгм.

 ** _«Объявили посадку только что. Чжань-гэ, запиши эфир для меня. Посмотрю, когда домой доберусь…»_** – а вот плаксивый мем у него нашёлся: Лань Ванцзи рыдал в три ручья.

 ** _«Не надо. Я выпросил у режиссёра видео,_** – в чат упала ссылка на скачивание файла. – **_Посмотришь в полёте. Так и знал, что с вылетом какие-нибудь накладки будут»._**

 ** _«Чжань-гэ!!!»_** – Ван Ибо любил Сяо Чжаня. В чат отправились три сердечка и мем с надписью «Чжань-гэ, диди любит тебя!», нагло спёртый с одного из фанатских сайтов БоЧжаней.

Сяо Чжань ответил мемом со смущённым Вэй Усянем. Даже ярко-красный пририсованный румянец красивое лицо актёра не портил: **_«Скачивай сейчас. Потом два часа без интернета сидеть будешь»._**

 ** _«Уже!»_** – файл оказался большой и тяжёлый, но Ван Ибо на трафик было совершенно наплевать. Он зарабатывал достаточно, чтобы не думать о балансе средств собственного телефона.

# ***

– Чжань-гэ… – вот и всё, что смог выдавить из себя Ван Ибо в трубку. Слов в голове не осталось, эмоции тоже уползли куда-то на уровень ультразвука. Сердце в груди билось в такт прилипчивой песенке.

Он посмотрел. 15 раз. Может больше. Не считал.

А если подробно, то Ван Ибо с удовольствием и гордостью прослушал очень нежное «Лето, унесённое ветром»[10], от души посмеялся над судьбой несчастных рыбок, а после почти час любовался возлюбленным, пока другие исполняли собственные песни. Звучали они _(эти другие)_ весьма неплохо, только не дотягивали до **его** Сяо Чжаня всего-то **бездну**... Ну, тут уж он ничем помочь не мог. Ван Ибо наполняла прямо-таки титаническая _(какая обычно бывала у Сяо Чжаня)_ уверенность в том, что любимый человек выиграет музыкальное состязание.

На 54 минуте видео случился ОН – **«РОВ»**. Запись услужливо расшифровала название песни: **«Раздражающий осенний ветер»** …

В этом месте Ван Ибо сломался.

Оставшиеся полчаса передачи досмотреть не удалось.

 _«Ты мстишь мне за новогоднее шоу?»_ – Ван Ибо искусал губы, скинул плед с озябших в полёте плеч, чтобы в следующее мгновение вернуть его на место. Сейчас его колотило вовсе не от холода.

В паху горело так, будто гейзер взорвался. Поясницу тянуло требованием немедленной разрядки. Ноги и руки свело желанием выпрыгнуть из самолёта и подтолкнуть его лететь быстрее, а лучше внятно пояснить пилоту _(приставив пистолет к виску́)_ , почему тот должен выжать из бесполезной железяки гиперскорость, даже если та не была предназначена для межгалактических полётов. 

После «дебюта» Ван Ибо с «No Feelings» на новогоднем концерте Сяо Чжань долго и основательно объяснял настолько он, Ван Ибо, ошибся, когда показался всему миру в мокрой одежде. Даже плотный пиджак и тёмные брюки не стали оправданием. Ходил на следующий день Ван Ибо с трудом, горячая ванна не особенно помогла. Однако в тот раз Ван Ибо в долгу не остался. Рубашку с открытым воротом Сяо Чжань одеть смог только на третий день. Красные отметины на его шее, плечах и спине смотрелись изумительно. Потому Ван Ибо считал, что они квиты.

Ошибся.

Сяо Чжань превзошёл сам себя. Неудивительно, что не рассказывал о постановке номера. Ван Ибо его из дома бы не выпустил, знай раньше о ТАКИХ планах. Сейчас пристрелить Ван Ибо хотел уже операторов, увлечённо снимавших **его** Сяо Чжаня с особенно «удачных» ракурсов.

Ну а Сяо Чжань на сцене откровенно отрывался. Он будто забылся, отдался музыке.

Ладно Ван Ибо никого другого не замечал, но в этот раз Сяо Чжань затмил собой всех вокруг. Яркая улыбка не сходила с его губ, глаза сияли точно звёзды, а блестящая модельная куртка усиливала эффект многократно. Про излишне тесные брюки даже думать не хотелось.

После третьего повтора песни Ван Ибо заметил за собой, что задерживает дыхание, когда бёдра Сяо Чжаня плавно покачивались с танце или ткань штанов особенно плотно обтягивала ягодицы…

 _«Чёрт!»_ – Ван Ибо прикусил губу, зажмурился. Не помогло. Образ Сяо Чжаня не желал покидать сознание.

Ван Ибо чудом выдержал последние полчаса полёта, всё ещё держался, когда проходил регистрацию по прилёту, терпел на пути к машине и только тут сорвался.

Нет, он не бесился, ему очень понравился и номер, и песня, и танец – просто Ван Ибо не ожидал… **всего и сразу**.

– Гэ… – не выдохнул – почти выстонал в трубку.

Связных мыслей в голове не осталось. От маски на лице становилось очень жарко. Он бы снял её, но даже тонированные окна машины не всегда спасали от камер, а его учащённое дыхание и откровенно голодный взгляд видеть другим не стоило.

– М? Прилетел? – на другом конце вызова в трубку почти мурлыкнули.

– Гэ…

– Я жду тебя дома, – прозвучало мягко, но приглушённо, словно Сяо Чжань почувствовал его напряжение.

– Мгм, – не веря себе, собственной выдержке, Ван Ибо завершил вызов и вцепился в подлокотники кресла.

 _«Быстрее!_ – в голове танцевало, в груди бурлило, ладони судорогой сводило, в паху пылало, в ногах жглось. – _Быстрее!»_

# ***

– Раздеться не хочешь?.. – Сяо Чжань оторвался от его губ лишь на мгновение. Спине было больно, но отпускать от себя такого Ван Ибо он не собирался. Улыбка поцелую мешала, однако перестать улыбаться он тоже не мог.

Три минуты назад его буквально впечатали в стену, а три с половиной минуты назад Ван Ибо открыл дверь в его квартиру собственным ключом.

 _«Нет, прошло явно меньше 30 секунд…»_ – Сяо Чжань попытался уложить спину к стене прямее – шершавая штукатурка царапала голую поясницу.

Ему не позволили – Ван Ибо утробно рыкнул ему в губы, рванул на себя, подтянул выше.

– Ибо! Я упаду! Поставь меня! Ммм… – лёгкую панику Сяо Чжаня грубо оборвали очередным почти злым поцелуем. – Я… тяжёлый!.. ЫКМ!!…

 _«Не кусайся, чёрт! Он ещё более распалённый, чем я предполагал»,_ – у Сяо Чжаня уже губы саднило. Ван Ибо совершенно не сдерживался.

– Тихо… – прошептал едва слышно, с неприкрытой угрозой. Глаза Ван Ибо больше напоминали угли. Он выглядел как хищник перед смертоносным прыжком.

У Сяо Чжаня мороз по коже пошёл от страха. Хотя этот холод только заострил яркие ощущения – возбуждение жидким азотом растекалось внутри.

Сяо Чжань далеко не сразу согласился на предложение режиссёра «Нашей песни». Исполнить один из главных хитов легендарной ABBA и при этом не запороть песню – задача не из лёгких. Однако На Ин загорелась идей. Такого в передаче ещё не было, да и композицию предполагалось серьёзно изменить.

Решающим для Сяо Чжаня оказался восторг Ван Ибо. Тот, едва узнал о какой песне идёт речь, веселился как ребёнок. В их безумном графике, когда чувствуешь себя скорее загнанной лошадью, чем «звездой мирового масштаба», каждая улыбка или искренний смех стоили больше самых дорогих бриллиантов.

Сяо Чжань согласился, только сам не ожидал, настолько ему понравится выбранный жанр и стилизация песни. От каждой репетиции он получал искренне удовольствие, а когда речь зашла о постановке номера, выступил с предложением пригласить Ван Ибо для хореографии.

 _«Ибо был бы счастлив, а у нас бы получилось провести немного больше времени вместе»,_ – рассуждал Сяо Чжань, но его предложение не поддержали.

Точнее отмолчались.

Ожидаемая реакция, на самом деле.

Их дуэт пользовался бешеной популярностью и сулил баснословную прибыль. Тем не менее, любое совместное появление тандема Сяо Чжаня и Ван Ибо непременно заканчивалось спадом популярности для передачи по завершении. Продюсеры и режиссёры Happy Camp до сих пор выносили мозг их агентствам с просьбой «ещё раз пригласить парней». За один эфир, где появился главный каст дорамы «Неукротимый», они собрали годовой трафик, потому очень болезненно восприняли резкий спад интереса зрителей в следующих передачах. И так было почти везде. Разве что в DayDayUp ситуация была иная.

 _«Но там всегда есть Бо»,_ – Сяо Чжань гордился статусом Ван Ибо в этом проекте.

В сущности, опасаться «Нашей песне» повторения сюжета Happy Camp-а смысла не было: у них был Сяо Чжань. Однако те решили не рисковать.

Подтанцовка из «Made-in-V» появилась в сопровождении собственного хореографа. В зале началась жара. У них получилось провести всего две репетиции. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Сяо Чжань прочувствовал весь шик задумки, весь лоск ДИСКО! Под заводную мелодию тело двигалось само, а тренировки с Ван Ибо сделали остальное – движения он запоминал просто на раз, даже импровизировать умудрялся. Постановщик был приятно удивлён, режиссёр и продюсер – в восторге, На Ин – веселилась от души, Сяо Чжань – задумал «СЮРПРИЗ».

– …хмпф… Бо, мне боль..но… Спина… царапает…ся… мммм… – его губы и шею уже растерзали. Запоздалая мысль о том, что встречать любимого человека в концертном костюме на голое тело была не слишком хорошей идеей, прошла на периферии сознания. Хорошо хоть Ван Ибо не рвал с него одежду.

И хорошо, что он «позабыл» одеть рубашку.

– Ты специально, да?.. – Ван Ибо оттянул в сторону синюю блестящую куртку и впился зубами в его плечо.

– А!.. не оставляй следы! Завтра съёмки! – Сяо Чжань попытался отстраниться. Не получилось.

 _«Как ещё штаны не порвались?»_ – ягодицы стиснули почти до боли. Обычно ласковый _(в начале)_ сегодня Ван Ибо явно не собирался его жалеть. Ну что же, он сам этого хотел.

– Бо, спина… – Сяо Чжань попытался ещё раз привести возбуждение хотя бы к какому-то подобию разумности.

Результат мало поменялся. Только теперь он **сидел** **на комоде** уже **голой** попой, а Ван Ибо увлечённо стаскивал с него излишне тесные брюки.

 _«Одно движение – а сколько изменений!»_ – Сяо Чжань зажал себе рот ладонью. Подавить ли смешок пытался или чуть приглушить жалобный стон, когда Ван Ибо укусил его за внутреннюю часть бедра, он сам не понял. Однако входная дверь была от них в каких-то паре метров. Пусть стены в элитном доме имели достаточную ширину и звукоизоляцию, уверенности в том, что за дверями никто не подслушивает, не было.

 _«Даже не разулся»,_ – он зачем-то посмотрел вниз. Ван Ибо как был с самолёта в куртке и кроссовках, так и **напал** на него. Иного слова он даже подобрать не мог. Ван Ибо явно был не в себе.

 _«Наверняка жарко»,_ – ему тоже было не особенно прохладно под градом жадных поцелуев-укусов, но сопротивляться было бесполезно. Когда Ван Ибо терял контроль, оставалось только принять его жажду. Тем более эгоистом тот никогда не был.

– Иди ко мне, – Сяо Чжань предвкушающе улыбнулся и потянул любовника ближе к себе. Их обоих сегодня ждало много приятных моментов.

# ***

 _«Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт! Он издевается!»_ – Ван Ибо не мог остановиться. Сяо Чжань под ним сладко постанывал и легко проходился ногтями по коже.

Когда с него стянули куртку, Ван Ибо не понял, да и не это было самым важным, ведь жар в теле никак не хотел утихать. Возбуждение весьма требовательно напоминало о себе болью под тугой молнией. Однако Ван Ибо был не в силах оторваться от гладкой кожи любимого, чтобы хотя бы слегка расслабить пояс. А Сяо Чжань же, судя по его довольному виду, откровенно наслаждался его почти помешательством.

 _«Какие нафиг съёмки! Ты мой сегодня и всегда! Сперва я, потом всё остальное!»_ – он хотел бы сорвать ткани с любовника, оголить его полностью. И всё же решил повременить. Вот такой Сяо Чжань, облачённый лишь в ярко-синюю блестящую куртку на голое тело, выглядел просто крышесносно.

В этот момент Ван Ибо жалел о нескольких вещах.

Во-первых, о том, что у него не шесть рук, и он не может ласкать любимого везде и сразу.

Во-вторых, о том, что Сяо Чжаню приходилось глушить собственные стоны удовольствия.

В-третьих, о том, что под ними жёсткий комод, а не мягкая кровать.

В-четвертых, о том, что Сяо Чжань принял душ перед его приходом.

Странный фетиш Ван Ибо за собой раньше не замечал, но сейчас ему очень хотелось ощутить под губами пот и жар распалённого выступлением тела. Он бы слизал каждую каплю пота с кожи любимого; зарылся носом в уложенные волосы – испортил причёску; забрался бы под рубашку – растёр по спине и ягодицам испарину; и только после этого развернул бы к себе спиной, опрокинул на спинку дивана или хотя бы на стул _(главное, чтобы поблизости от сцены)_ , тесно прижался бы к ягодицам и глубоко вошёл, на всю длину, лишь слегка приспустив брюки.

…

Новой волной возбуждения полоснуло по нервам.

В-пятых, Ван Ибо больше всего на свете жалел, что не может взять любимого человека или отдаться ему _(это не имело значения)_ там, где их могут увидеть/услышать все фанаты мира.

Пусть умрут сомневающиеся!

Пусть сгинут в небытие те, кто не видит их вместе!

Пусть все ШИШКИ, ГЛАВНЮКИ, МАЖОРЫ и другие выразительные личности катятся ко всем чертям!

Он ХОТЕЛ показать всем, что **Сяо Чжань принадлежит** **ему**!

Может, перестанут тогда выстраивать рядом с ними шеренги «невестушек», одна другой «краше». Может, перестанут, наконец, тыкать в них «неугодными» взглядами.

– Бо, уже можно… я готов! – Сяо Чжань дышал рвано, смотрел ша́ло. Его тело поминутно прошивало мелкой дрожью, а с возбуждённой плоти безостановочно капала влага.

 _«Кровать! Надо срочно пойти в спальню!»_ – здравая мысль в сознании Ван Ибо испарилась также быстро, как появилась, стоило только Сяо Чжаню шире развести колени.

– Я ждал тебя, как обещал, – он видимо завис на какое-то время, раз Сяо Чжань решил, что его приглашение не поняли.

Последние капли рассудка Ван Ибо растаяли, когда Сяо Чжань скользнул ладонью между собственных ягодиц, раскрыл для него разработанную, приготовленную дырочку.

 _«Ждал!»_ – внутри полоснуло ликованием.

Пояс с джинс он вроде бы сорвал _(тот подозрительно быстро исчез)_ , пуговицу распустить тоже не потрудился. Только молнию расстегнул: _«Быстрее!»_ Остальное Ван Ибо просто не осознал.

Его восторженный и почти болезненный крик удалось лишь слегка приглушить глубоким поцелуем. Сяо Чжань изнутри обволакивал его плоть, утягивал глубже.

– М-м-м-ф-ф-к-м! – Сяо Чжаню наверняка было больно, Ван Ибо вошёл слишком резко, но иначе не мог.

Он потерялся в ощущениях, даже боль в голове, когда любовник вцепился в его волосы, с трудом перетерпевая собственный экстаз, чувствовалась наслаждением. Слишком острым, колючим, жгучим, но наслаждением.

У него определённо завтра будут фрикционные ожоги[11] в самом интимном месте _(ткань джинс больно впивалась в кожу)_ , однако он бы не остановился и не смог бы замедлиться, даже если бы случился апокалипсис.

– Бо… Ибо!.. Ах… дай мне свой язык! Дай мне! – Сяо Чжань вылизывал его губы, нёбо и пытался проникнуть ещё глубже. Поцелуев уже было недостаточно. – Дай мне!

– Зач… – глупый вопрос почти прозвучал. Сяо Чжань успел первым – поймал его язык, втянул собственными губами, впился так, словно хотел проглотить.

У Ван Ибо петарду в голове взорвали. Настолько развратно Сяо Чжань с ним себя ещё не вел.

Ему отсасывали язык, крепко сжимали внутри мягкого нутра возбуждённую плоть, притягивали ближе с каждым толчком и позволяли отстраниться лишь совсем чуть-чуть. Сяо Чжань вцепился в него, точно хотел слиться воедино.

Ван Ибо напал с ласками на любимого первым, но сейчас чувствовал, что поглощают его.

– ММММ!!! АРХХХ! – Сяо Чжань вонзил ногти ему в ягодицу, насадился на член, и Ван Ибо кончил.

– Ещё!.. Не останавливайся!.. Ещё, Бо!.. – Ван Ибо чувствовал, как содрогается в оргазме тело любовника, но тот принуждал его двигаться, не позволял расслабиться, двигался навстречу, лишь бы продлить удовольствие, лишь бы эта эйфория не заканчивалась.

 _«Внутрь! Глубже! Туже!»_ – Ван Ибо долго упрашивать не надо было. О том, что на бёдрах Сяо Чжаня останутся синяки от его пальцев, они подумают завтра, а сейчас два распалённых тела не желали отпускать друг друга.

Ван Ибо вдалбливал любовника в несчастный комод, и этот грохот соседи наверняка слышали…

Пока длится удовольствие, пока у них обоих стоит…

… вплоть до того момента, когда плоть внутри обмякла бы совершенно, а на пол не сорвались бы густые белёсые капли… он не остановится.

# ***

– Пхах, уборку будем делать завтра, – Ван Ибо трясло так, что едва на ногах удавалось держаться.

Он раньше назвал комод в прихожей Сяо Чжаня несчастным?

Он ошибся.

Комод был самым счастливым, а ещё стоял удивительно удобно.

– Или послезавтра… – Сяо Чжань сдавленно рассмеялся ему в плечо, повёл носом. – Ты пахнешь ночью и аэропортом.

– А ты – шампунем и собой, – Ван Ибо наклонился ниже, собрал языком испарину с виска́ любимого: _«Солёная… Хорошо!»_

– Добро пожаловать домой, Бо, – Сяо Чжань поймал его лицо в ладони, легко коснулся губами губ.

– Я дома, Чжань-гэ.

Вот это – Счастье!

_______________________

[1] Навигация:

 _курсив_ – мысли героев.

«–» - прямая речь.

 _Курсив_ \+ **жирность** = **_текстовые сообщения в_** ** _WeChat_**.

[2] «***» - ставлю на всякий случай (вдруг кто не понял). Повествование пересыпано флэшбэками. Не особенно люблю такую форму, но как иначе уместить многое в малый объём просто не представляю.

[3] Лю Чан – менеджер Ван Ибо, герой историй «За кадром».

[4] Я в курсе, что Ван Ибо ушёл первым с мероприятия, но мне этот факт захотелось немного изменить. Не ругайте сильно.

[5] Яо Линь – менеджер Сяо Чжаня, герой серии «За кадром».

[6] “Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight” – цитата из хита ABBA. Перевод точно нужен? Ну ладно: «Дай мне, подари мужчину к полуночи (в эту ночь)»… кому как больше нравится. Мне – в оригинале на английском ☺

[7] “somebody help me chase these shadows away” - цитата из хита ABBA. Перевод «кто-нибудь помогите мне прогнать эти тени прочь». Я только изменила время – поставила будущее: «кто-нибудь поможет мне прогнать эти тени прочь»

[8] Who “take me through the darkness to the break of the day” – очередная цитата из Gimme. Перевод «того, "кто проведёт меня сквозь мрак навстречу рассвету”»

[9] Для тех, кто не в курсе: Сяо Чжань ненавидит баклажаны.

[10] «Лето, унесённое ветром» - песня На Ин и Сяо Чжаня.

[11] **Фрикционные ожоги** – раздражение/ожоги, которые возникают при контакте с любой твердой поверхностью, например, с дорогой («дорожная сыпь»), коврами или полом в гимнастическом зале.


	7. Не опоздать – удержать тебя

**Не опоздать – удержать тебя**

Ван Ибо несся по коридору. По лестнице. Перепрыгивал через парапеты. Скользил по перилам. Не смотрел, не разбирал дороги. Он летел вперёд, сломя голову. Боялся не успеть. Опоздать. Упустить.

Ван Ибо молился всем богам, во всех религиях, что знал и не знал. Он умолял, проклинал, упрашивал, заклинал, обещал и заранее благодарил, лишь бы они позволили ему успеть, лишь бы не допустили непоправимого.

В студии он едва досидел до конца записи, ни с кем не попрощался, даже вроде бы кого-то толкнул, на другого налетел, третьего сбил с ног, мчась на скейте. Хотя всё это было не важно – не имело значения. Сейчас ведущая роль была у _мгновений_ , даже не секунд или, тем более, минут. Краткий миг представлял главную ценность. Сокровище. Ван Ибо просил богов даровать ему это – **эти** сокровища. Мгновения. Чтобы успеть. Не опоздать.

Он всегда думал, что знает достаточно, а чего не знает, сможет выучить и обрести. Оказалось – ошибся. Такого знать было не дано никому. Наверное.

Новость обрушилась на него громом среди ясного неба, затмила светлый разум и затянула нервы тугими жгутами. Откуда у него нашлись силы не убить дурного вестника – загадка. Ван Ибо не убил. Напудренная ведущая сияла размалеванным лицом в камеру до конца съёмки передачи.

Наверняка не убил ее Ван Ибо потому, что, в сущности, она была не при чём – просто не слишком вовремя _(а для **такого** это **«вовремя»** просто не существовало)_ оповестила его о небольшом твите авторши злополучного «Падения».

Ван Ибо _матерился_ через раз, через раз же _чертыхался_. В оставшееся время он самым грязным образом _ругался_. Культурных мыслей и слов в голове не осталось. В конце концов, это треклятое «Падение» он даже не читал! Сяо Чжань – тоже! Между тем история не самого высокого _(по отзывам)_ качества едва не стоила его возлюбленному карьеры!

Тот эпизод они чудом пережили и даже сумели оправиться. И вот сейчас случилось худшее.

Фикрайтерше понравилась слава, пусть даже слава _осла́вленной_. Девушка за счёт скандала вокруг Сяо Чжаня и Ван Ибо в краткий миг обрела популярность и купалась в ней почти два месяца. Сейчас же её _«звезда»_ начала угасать, молва утихать. Хотя тщеславие и не думало успокаиваться. Ван Ибо понимал это именно так. Иначе неоднозначное изъявление радости авторши по поводу его, Ван Ибо, первенства в очередных рейтингах китайских айдолов объяснить было не́чем.

С репостом тех самых проклятых рейтинговых таблиц, девушка написала в твиттере о своём счастье за _любимого айдола_ и пожелала ему всегда быть _на вершине_ , сбросив остальных в глубины забвения.

Поняли? Она все это спланировала!! Она написала фанфик именно _так_ , а не иначе нарочно, специально!! «Падение» должно было привести к **падению** Сяо Чжаня, к его уничтожению!! И всё ради первенства Ван Ибо. Чтобы он мог возвыситься! Пока Сяо Чжань был на вершине, он, Ван Ибо, оставался бы лишь вторым. Значит, Сяо Чжаня надо было свергнуть. Тогда _(теперь!)_ Ван Ибо взошел бы на блистательный пьедестал, стал ведущим.

Однако самому Ван Ибо это было не нужно! Ему хватало второго места в общем рейтинге, ведь для _любимого_ , для Сяо Чжаня, он был **первым**!!

Нет, конечно, Ван Ибо был уверен, что их попытаются разлучить, готовился ко многому, даже предполагал, будто продюсеры подсунут одному из них _(а, может, обоим сразу)_ каких-нибудь девиц для отвода глаз. Однако всё вышло иначе.

 _«Девушки – это скучно»_ , – решил мир. Намного веселее оказалось полное уничтожение, стирание из матрицы литературным ширпотребом – фанфиком.

 **Фанфиком** , мать его!!

– Глупая женщина. Глупые рейтинги. Глупая ситуация. Тупейший шоу-биз, – Ван Ибо всё ещё мчался, летел навстречу огням вечернего Пекина. Он ехал домой.

Он бы сейчас всё отдал за вертолет, но под седлом был только любимый байк. И хорошо, ведь на машине он бы непременно опоздал. Не успел.

– Чжань-гэ, дождись. Умоляю. Дождись меня. Не решай ничего сам, – Ван Ибо повторял эту мантру всей _душой, сердцем_. Повторял не вслух: его язык и рот были заняты ругательствами, зубы – злобным скрипом на всех вокруг. Всех, кроме одного – того, что сейчас, в этот самый миг, мог просто молча испариться из его жизни. Исчезнуть.

Так уже было в их истории. Совсем недавно было. Сразу после публикации проклятого «Падения».

Сяо Чжань решил _«оградить любимого от беды», «не портить его репутацию», «взять всё на себя»_. Ван Ибо едва поймал его такого благородного в международном аэропорте с билетом в непонятные дали. Пришлось насильно отнимать заграничный паспорт, чтобы _вернуть, удержать, не отпустить_. Но тогда у него была фо́ра и возможность – пустая дорога ночного Пекина и звонок Сяо Чжаня с объяснениями своего бредового поступка. Сейчас же у него не осталось _ничего_ : даже возможности связаться:

**_«Телефон абонента выключен или нах...»_ **

Ван Ибо злобно прижал красную кнопку на экране, очень пожалел об отсутствии под рукой хорошего молотка _(разбить бесполезный гаджет)_ и не выкинул смартфон только потому, что надеялся – до последнего надеялся успеть.

– Гэ, будь дома. Молю тебя, Чжань-гэ.

Красный сигнал светофора на последнем перекрестке перед элитной многоэтажкой загорелся _назло_ перед самым его носом. Пришлось остановиться: подождать разрешающего сигнала. Бесценные _мгновения_ утекали сквозь пальцы.

У Ван Ибо сердце остановилось, когда в окне случайного такси ему привиделся Сяо Чжань. Обознался. ЕГО Сяо Чжань был моложе и в _...цать_ раз красивее.

Очередная матерная волна с гневной шапкой пены смыла из сознания сомнения.

– Гэ, я уже почти на месте. Будь дома!! – Ван Ибо приказывал воздуху, чтобы тот передал послание адресату.

**_Он. Уже. Почти. Приехал._ **

– Гэ, ты дома же? – душа похолодела в ответ на тёмные окна квартиры, замерла на оглушающе громкий звук дверного звонка и льдом покрылась от отсутствия уличной обуви Сяо Чжаня в прихожей.

Сяо Чжаня не было дома. Его не было в **их** доме. Он исчез, испарился из жизни Ван Ибо и в этот раз даже не сообщил о своем решении.

– Чжань-гэ, ты дома? – прозвучало не вопросом, мольбой, шепотом. – Гэ, дома же?

Тишина ответила однозначно.

– Гэ...Гэ... Ты ... Дома?

– ...

– Гэ... – силы оставили Ван Ибо. Он бы рухнул на пол, но комод помешал: попался на пути.

Ван Ибо, спотыкаясь, шёл по квартире, по **их дому.** Брёл в темноте. Медленно. Вдоль стены.

Сердце его больше не билось, душа истончалась с каждым шагом. Даже слёз не было – не́чему было смазывать, облегчать его боль.

– Гэ... дома?

– …

– Ты ведь ... дома..., гэ?

Ван Ибо больше не умолял, не клялся и даже не проклинал. Всё потеряло смысл.

Он не успел. Не удержал. Опоздал.

Он не найдет теперь. Не отыщет. Сяо Чжань, если хотел, умел прятаться.

– Чжань-гэ... дома же?

Ван Ибо спрашивал у теней, шорохов и шума машин за окнами – у всего того, чего боялся с детства. Теперь он больше не боялся. Его страх, как и жизнь, забрал с собой _любимый_ человек. Отныне Ван Ибо будет существовать в тишине и мраке, в тенях, с шорохом и шумом, но без музыки, света, смеха, радости. Сяо Чжань был для него всем – целым миром, ярким, живым. А без мира как жить?

– Гэ, я ведь жить... не буду... – выдохнул.

Голос кончился.

 _«Я ведь даже умереть без тебя не смогу..._ – продолжил мысленно. – _У моего мира есть начало, но нет конца, ведь ты забрал его с собой...»_

– Гэ-э... Чжань-гэ... Ты дома, гэ... иначе и меня тут нет... не будет... – Ван Ибо прошёл мимо дивана к окну – к шуму и теням, к сумеречному Пекину. – Гэ-э-э…

Он коснулся подрагивающей ладонью окна:

– Чжань-гэ…

Внезапно раздалось страшное, нарастающее:

– Н... нет... Нет-нет-нет, нет-нет, нет-нет-нет, нет! Нет! НЕТ! Не смей! Не думай даже, не подходи!!

– Нет-нет-нет, нет-нет, нет-нет-нет, нет-нет... Нет, Ибо! Нет! Не надо!

Ему – _Ван Ибо_ – **на него** кричали. Шёпотом.

Вопили, приказывали, повелевали. Шёпотом.

Молили, заклинали, убеждали. Шёпотом.

– Гэ... ты дома, – Ван Ибо тускло улыбнулся вечернему Пекину. – Чжань-гэ.

В матовом окне отражалось _привидение_. С белым, как полотно, лицом на полу сидел Сяо Чжань. Полностью одетый. Готовый к выходу. С дорожной сумкой. Сидел на полу. Его губы шевелились, но звука почти не было. Он шептал:

– Нет-нет-нет. Отойди оттуда, Ибо. Не делай глупостей!

– Не буду, гэ, если и ты не станешь, – Ван Ибо медленно обернулся, поймал угасший взгляд _любимых_ глаз.

– Нет, Ибо. Ты отойди, а я должен... – вновь шёпот, не голос.

Хорошо: в тишине все слышно. Даже тени не мешают.

– Не должен, гэ. Ты никому ничего не должен, – Ван Ибо боялся сделать шаг навстречу. Он так летел, спешил, гнался, преследовал, а теперь боялся приблизиться.

Перед ним был не Сяо Чжань – лишь его _призрак_.

– Нет... Должен, Ибо. Прежде всего, тебе должен, – губы Сяо Чжаня шевелились, но только они. Взгляд застыл. Голова и спина – тоже. В ногах, казалось, не осталось сил. – Я должен был уйти ещё два месяца на....

– Не должен, – Ван Ибо перебил. – Ни тогда, ни сейчас.

– Долж... – Сяо Чжань повторял как заведённый.

– Я не отпущу, гэ. Знаешь же.

– Ты не удержишь, – лицо Сяо Чжаня попыталось улыбнуться. Не получилось.

– Не надо меня проверять, – Ван Ибо усилил напор, вложил во взгляд уверенность, которой на самом деле не чувствовал. – Удержу! Во что бы то ни стало удержу.

Голос он не повышал. Призрак громких звуков мог испугаться.

– Зачем? Я мешаю, – Сяо Чжань слабо пошевелился, будто собирался подняться, да только руки и ноги его не слушались. Они повисли марионетками вдоль тела, распластались по полу.

Жизнь Ван Ибо была в Сяо Чжане. Силы Сяо Чжаня были в Ван Ибо.

Пока вместе – они жили. Порознь – даже умереть не могли.

– **_«...в радости и в горе, в богатстве и в бедности, в болезни и в здравии, пока смерть не разлучит нас»._** Помнишь? Мы поклялись. На острове, – Ван Ибо всё-таки шагнул навстречу. Сяо Чжань немедленно вздрогнул, – мы поженились, гэ. Стали единым целым.

– Обменялись кольцами... – Сяо Чжань хотел кивнуть. Не получилось. Зато вышло моргнуть. – Помню.

– Да. Кольцами, – Ван Ибо ещё на шаг приблизился к _призраку_. – Тебе из матового золота. Мне – из платины.

– Ты не соглашался долго: твое кольцо вышло дороже, – уголки губ призрака дёрнулись в улыбке.

– А ты уговаривать не стал, просто нанес гравировку...

– **_«Мы принадлежим друг другу отныне..._**

– **_и навсегда»_** , – Ван Ибо закончил фразу.

– Да, – спорить призрак голосом Сяо Чжаня не стал.

– Видишь, ты не можешь уйди, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо приблизился вплотную, медленно опустился на колени.

– Я должен, Ибо. Лучше я, чем ты, – теперь _призрак_ смотрел прямо, а не сквозь него.

– Ты не сможешь уйти, – Ван Ибо не убеждал – констатировал.

– ...

Призрак долго молчал. Ван Ибо – ждал.

– Не смогу, – в этот раз у _привидения_ получилось кивнуть, указать на свои ноги и руки. – Они не слушаются.

– Правильно, слушаться они должны только своего хозяина, – Ван Ибо чуть улыбнулся, потянулся вперёд.

Он взял поочерёдно обе руки Сяо Чжаня, поднёс к губам – поцеловал; наклонился к ногам – поцеловал сперва лодыжки сквозь брюки, после – бёдра; уложил голову на колени Сяо Чжаня.

– Спасибо, – прошептал, прижался.

– ...

– Спасибо, что дождался, – Ван Ибо заплакал.

– Ибо, я мешаю, потому должен... – Сяо Чжань слёзы сглатывал.

– Любить меня до старости.

Один начинал _шёпотом_ , второй завершал _голосом_.

– Буду, – Сяо Чжань произнёс твёрдо, но дальше – отголоском, эхом. – Но я...

– …жить без тебя не могу, – Ван Ибо фразы создавал лаконичными, однозначными.

– Да. Однако послушай, мы...

– …справимся со всем этим вместе.

– … – теперь согласия не последовало.

Сяо Чжань выдохнул:

– Зачем справляться? Нам ведь всё равно не дадут нормально жить.

В это сомнении прозвучала мольба, просьба разуверить.

– Затем, что друг без друга нас _нет_. Хотят нас, значит, примут вместе. Не хотят – не получат никого, – Ван Ибо поднял голову, посмотрел снизу вверх. – Если ты уйдёшь, я последую за тобой. Куда ты – туда и я, гэ.

– В Японию хотел...

Ван Ибо вопрос не задавал. Сяо Чжань ответил сам, рассказал.

Ван Ибо потянулся, легко коснулся губами губ:

– Спасибо, что поделился.

– Они сами... – Сяо Чжань на мгновение поцелуя смежил веки. Насладился.

– Знаю, – Ван Ибо поймал момент, ещё раз приник поцелуем. – _Они_ тоже _мои_. В тебе всё _моё_.

– Тогда что _моё_ , если ты – **их**? – Сяо Чжань кивнул на мертвый смартфон у своих ног. Разбитый.

– _Я – твой_. Так на платине написано, а ещё вот тут, – Ван Ибо указал на своё сердце. – Оно без тебя не бьётся.

– Тогда что **их**? – Сяо Чжань на телефон больше не смотрел. Он смотрел на сердце Ван Ибо.

– Наши тени, – тот ответил честно. – Для них у меня нет ничего. Только тень, шорох и тишина. Молчание. Всё остальное – _твоё_. _Я – это ты_.

– _Я – это ты_ , – Сяо Чжань повторил эхом. – Так на золоте написано и вот здесь.

Он прижал ладонь к своему сердцу. Рука послушалась, ведь это было для Ван Ибо.

– Оно без тебя не бьется, – отразил фразу зеркалом.

– И слёз без тебя в глазах нет, – Ван Ибо не чувствовал влагу на лице, но видел в отражении.

Сяо Чжань слёзы больше не сглатывал – плакал.

– Спасибо, что пришёл, Ибо, – он поочередно поднёс к губам ладони Ван Ибо, поцеловал.

– Спасибо, что бьёшься для меня, – наклонился к его груди, прижался к сердцу.

– Спасибо за тепло, – Ван Ибо обнял любимого человека.

Бледный _призрак_ на глазах преображался в его половинку, в Сяо Чжаня.

– Спасибо за надежду, – Сяо Чжань потянулся к серебристой цепочке на шее Ван Ибо, вытянул подвеску.

Платиновое кольцо тихонько звякнуло, утонуло в ладони.

– Спасибо за нас, – Ван Ибо повторил движение в точности.

Теперь его кулак грело золотое кольцо с шеи Сяо Чжаня.

– **_«…в радости и в горе,_**

– **_... в богатстве и в бедности,_**

– **_в болезни и в здравии,_**

– **_пока смерть не разлучит нас»._**

– **_С тех пор и впредь, пока дышу, ты мой, Ван Ибо._**

– **_С тех пор и впредь, даже когда дыхание кончится, ты мой, Сяо Чжань._**

– **_Да будет так_** , – завершили в унисон.

Они повторили свои свадебные клятвы – священный акт единения.

Только вместе, только рядом. Их невозможно разделить.

Единое целое не делится на части. _Не в их случае_.

– Можно поцеловать мужа? – Ван Ибо спросил осторожно. Вновь ожившее сердце своей нежностью пугало.

– Можно принять поцелуй мужа, – Сяо Чжань отразил эту нежность улыбкой. Запечатлел лаской.

На ласку ответили искренними чувствами – всем сердцем.


	8. Глубоко

**Глубоко. Серия «За кадром»**

– Да твою же мать! – Ван Ибо выругался, а Сяо Чжань откровенно заржал. – Сколько же можно-то?!

Их прерывали уже во второй раз. Стояк в штанах от этого становился всё плотнее, лицо у Сяо Чжаня – всё темнее от страсти.

– Не обращай внимания, не отвлекайся, – Сяо Чжань пригладил вихор волос на его макушке, привлёк ближе к себе. – Он сам не опустится, Бо-ди.

Напряжённый член качнулся вперёд. Прижался к его губам.

– Гэ, когда ты успел стать таким неприличным? – Ван Ибо ухмыльнулся шало, голодно взглянул в глаза любовника. 

– Ровно с тех пор, когда ежедневные встречи сперва превратили в еженедельные, а после – в ежемесячные, – Сяо Чжань провёл ладонью по его загривку массирующим движением, точно показывал, насколько глубоко хочет почувствовать его горло. 

– Ну, мы не то, чтобы виноваты в этом, – Ван Ибо в полумраке гримерной сверкнул плотоядным взглядом. Настрой любовника ему нравился.

– Хватит болтать, Бо. У нас чуть больше десяти минут, – Сяо Чжань взял в руку собственный член, ткнулся в его губы. – Будешь продолжать или мне самостоятельно?

Ван Ибо смерил взглядом набухшую плоть. Понимать, что его желали, было сладко. Так же сладко оказалось чувствовать пульсацию и неровное биение сердца любовника во рту. 

– А чего ты больше хочешь, гэгэ? – Ван Ибо лизнул головку, оставил лёгкий поцелуй. – Чтобы я _смотрел_ на твоё удовольствие или чтобы я _доставил_ тебе удовольствие?

– Второе, – теперь Сяо Чжань ногтями прошёлся там, где раньше поглаживал. – Возьми его в рот и позволь кончить, Ибо.

– Понял, гэ, – Ван Ибо довольно ухмыльнулся, собрал с головки белёсую каплю. – Тогда не расслабляйся.

Фраза прозвучало крайне пошло. Именно такой её задумал Ван Ибо. Без дальнейших разговоров он чуть наклонился, лизнул основание. Здесь, он знал, у Сяо Чжаня всегда жглось, когда возбуждение накатывало. В этом месте постоянно хотелось поцарапать или прикусить. Густая дорожка волос открывала верный маршрут к удовольствию.

Ван Ибо предпочитал гладкую кожу у себя в паху – Сяо Чжань был аутентично мужским. Аутентичным мужчиной. Пахло от него в промежности тоже по-мужски: пьяно.

 _"Потрясающе!"_ – Ван Ибо сперва ладонью, после – лицом зарылся в чёрные волосы. Лизнул. Согрел дыханием. Смочил слюной. Впился губами.

 _"Да, гэ, стони. Хочу слышать твоё наслаждение"_ , – Ван Ибо с удовольствием посчитал задушенные стоны любовника. Напряжённый ствол стукнулся о его подбородок.

– Когда же ты, наконец, будешь для меня стонать в голос, Чжань-гэ? – Ван Ибо проследил языком путь от основания к навершию пульсирующей плоти.

– Когда наши рабочие графики позволят тебя трахнуть... н-м-м! – Сяо Чжань толкнулся вперёд, попробовал проникнуть глубже в его рот. Ван Ибо не позволил.

Пусть у них действительно были лишь десять минут свободного времени для _"отдыха"_ , любовника, _любимого_ он из объятий рано выпускать не собирался.

– Прозвучало как "никогда", гэ, – Ван Ибо влажно поцеловал головку, скользнул языком в небольшую ложбинку. Сяо Чжань вздрогнул.

– Скоро, Бо. Н-г-х... Скоро! – Сяо Чжань закинул голову к потолку, протяжно выдохнул. – Не болтай с набитым ртом!

– Хочешь меня, Чжань-гэ? – Ван Ибо прекрасно понимал состояние любовника, ведь сам пребывал не в лучшем. – Хочешь здесь и сейчас?

– Да. Хочу. Безумно хочу! – слова перемешивались судорожными вздохами. Напряжение у губ не ослабевало. – Хочу тебя _трахнуть_. Хочу почувствовать тебя _внутри_. Хочу ощутить тебя _изнутри_!

Сяо Чжань не выдержал: поддел его подбородок пальцем, чуть оттянул вниз. Приоткрыл его рот – ввёл собственный член глубже.

– Хочу _чувствовать_ твой язык, ласкающий меня, – член потёрся о горячий, готовый доставить ласку язык.

– Хочу _тереться_ о твёрдость и услышать сбитое дыхание, – теперь член Сяо Чжаня скользнул к его нёбу, головкой прошёлся почти до самого конца.

Ван Ибо неосознанно сжал собственное возбуждение сквозь ткань штанов. Расслабил рот и горло. Он знал: _любимому_ нравилась его покорность в такие моменты.

– Хочу _услышать_ , как хлюпает влага, когда я трахаю твой рот, – Сяо Чжань толкнулся в его щёку, поддел линию зубов, вновь опустился на язык.

– Хочу в такие моменты чувствовать _твоё наслаждение_ , Ибо, – Сяо Чжань плотно обхватил его голову ладонями, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.

– Ты знал, Бо-ди, что у тебя глаза становятся чёрными? Зрачок расширяется и затапливает радужку. А ещё чуть белеет вот здесь, под веками, – Сяо Чжань большими пальцами погладим около его носа, чуть нажал. – Потому кажется, что я в колодец погружаюсь, когда смотрюсь в тебя. Член затягивает в горло.... ох!.. глубоко... – дрожь сотрясла его тело, – а сам я растворяюсь в твоей страсти... н-г-х...

– Ты сожрать меня хочешь или, может, высосать досуха? – Сяо Чжань размеренно и плавно скользил по языку в его горло, доставал почти до гортани. – Знаешь, я не против _обоих_ вариантов.

– Любить тебя так, Ибо... Любить тебя по-всякому... м-м-м... иногда я завидую самому себе, – темп он ускорял плавно, старался не навредить горлу.

Ван Ибо готов был расплакаться от такой заботы. Сам бы он предпочёл немного более грубые и резкие толчки, но Сяо Чжань был нежным любовником.

Он редко оставлял следы на его коже и даже вот в такие моменты не забывал об удовольствии партнёра.

Ван Ибо бесил этот последний момент. Стоило представить, что раньше Сяо Чжань нежничал с другими, у него срабатывал рефлекс собственника.

– Ибо, стой! А-Х-М-М-М... – член в горло лёг, как влитой. Сяо Чжань забился раненной птицей.

Ван Ибо довольно хмыкнул. Такого Сяо Чжаня – поглощённого – он любил особенно.

Даже находясь глубоко внутри него, Сяо Чжань оставался подчинённым – трепетным, безмерно _любимым_.

 _"Трахну тебя ртом сегодня, гэ. Выдержишь ли?"_ – Ван Ибо уложил ладони на ягодицы любовника.

Плоть Сяо Чжаня – аккуратная, привлекательная, бархатная – удобно помещалась в рот, согревала нёбо. И хотя волосы щекотали нос, Ван Ибо наслаждался ощущениями. Одновременно хотелось чихнуть и выгрызть плоть с раздражающей растительностью. Сяо Чжань не ошибался – Ван Ибо хотел его сожрать каждый раз.

– Н-Г-М... Бо... Ибо... да, так! – Сяо Чжань помогал себе, насаживался, тёрся о стенки его горла, но не калечил, не доставлял дискомфорта.

– Ты – лучший, знаешь это?.. М-н-г... – Сяо Чжань смотрел в его глаза, погружался сознанием в черноту колодцев ровно так, как укладывал член в его гортань. Раз за разом. _Глубоко_.

Ван Ибо глубокие толчки не позволял. Плотно прижимал ягодицы к себе. Контролировал натяжение стенок горла. Единственный раз он позволил Сяо Чжаню трахнуть себя в горло со всей силы, от души – потом два дня говорить нормально не мог. Плоть Сяо Чжаня не была особенно велика, зато страстность компенсировала это с лихвой. Сяо Чжань не просто желал его – _жаждал_.

 _"Я твой, гэ",_ – Ван Ибо тесно сжал ягодицы любовника. От этого человека он готов был принять всё – даже боль. Но лучше, когда обоим _было_ _приятно_.

Ван Ибо _было_ _приятно_ отсасывать любовнику в десятиминутный перерыв между съёмками в полутёмной гримёрке. Плевать было даже на ритмичную пульсацию вибросигнала мобильника в заднем кармане джинсов. Их наверняка потеряли, но важнее оказалось другое – Сяо Чжань силился не выпустить стоны наслаждения.

Ван Ибо с каким-то садистским наслаждением насаживался горлом на возбужденный член, но чуть прижимал губами основание, не давал кончить.

– Ибо. Ибо... – Сяо Чжань его почти умолял. – Пусти меня... Ом-м-м... Пусти.

Он сдавливал его щёки, гладил по волосам, массировал ушные раковины. Без толку. Ван Ибо по-прежнему брал его _глубоко_ , но не позволял разрядиться.

– Н-х-х. Ибо... времени мало... Ибо! – Сяо Чжань упрашивал и увещевал. Просил. – Нас застанут здесь, Ибо! н-м-м....

 _"Я запел дверь, не переживай, гэ",_ – улыбнуться с членом во рту? Миссия выполнена. Ван Ибо огладил бёдра любовника, спустил штаны к коленям.

Ещё одно _"волшебное местечко"_ его _любимого_ – подколенный сустав. Сяо Чжань не мог терпеть в этом месте ни единого прикосновения – всегда срывался в заполошные вскрики или, как сейчас, принимался бешено молотить его по плечам, отталкивать.

– Ибо! ой!.. Ибо, перестань! – Сяо Чжань царапал его плечи, пытался оттянуть, отлепить от себя его ладони. А ведь Ван Ибо всего лишь нежно касался его коленей и глотал выступившую влагу с набухшей плоти.

Сяо Чжань откровенно наслаждал острой лаской, но ни за что бы не признался в этом. Ван Ибо признания не требовались. За истекшие почти два года совместной жизни тело любовника он изучил _"от и до"_.

 _"Знаешь же, что не пущу, гэ. Расслабься, и я позволю тебе насладиться мной,_ – Ван Ибо чуть выпустил плоть изо рта и вновь вобрал _глубоко_ , прижал основание к небу. – _Тебе же нравится именно так"._

Сяо Чжань отреагировал остро – выгнулся под ним, развёл шире ноги:

– Ибо-о...

Сладкий стон прозвучал хрипом.

 _"Хочешь меня в себе, да?"_ – Ван Ибо безошибочно угадал желания любовника, провёл ладонями вверх, коснулся тугого колечка мышц.

У них давно не было. Сяо Чжань оказался тугим. Видимо, в период разлуки даже сам с собой не играл.

 _"Трахал МЕНЯ в своих фантазиях, гэгэ? Какой развратный!"_ – Ван Ибо пришёл в дикий восторг.

Быть снизу или сверху – для него всегда было не важно. Удовольствие Ван Ибо получал, осознавая, насколько Сяо Чжань желал его. 

– Да-а-а, – Сяо Чжань почувствовал его пальцы сразу, расслабился, будто только того и ждал. Приподнял бёдра, открылся.

Его член плотнее осел в горле с последним толчком. С навершия брызнуло. Ван Ибо пришлось дважды сглотнуть влагу – дыхание у него самого закончилось одновременно с ощущением натянутой на пальцы плоти.

 _"Ты специально, гэ?"_ – у Ван Ибо перед глазами полыхнуло. Сяо Чжань внутри оказался божественно пустым.

Первое и единственное желание сейчас в голове Ван Ибо прозвучало слишком чётко: выпустить член изо рта, закинуть ноги Сяо Чжаня на плечи и _трахнуть_. _Глубоко трахнуть._ Так, чтобы яйца зазвенели, разбившись о ягодицы любовника.

– М-м-м-м-м-м, – Ван Ибо резко выпустил и заглотил член Сяо Чжаня целиком. Стон оборвался хлюпающим звуком. Раз. Другой. Третий.

Сяо Чжань больше не стонал и не кричал. Он кусал свою ладонь, а Ван Ибо трахал желанную дырочку тремя пальцами и продавливал членом любовника дырку в собственном горле. Завтра он однозначно предложения связного произнести не сможет, но молчать ему не впервой.

– Ф-п-ф-м.. н-г-м... о-о-х-н-г-и-ф... – Сяо Чжань подавался вперёд бёдрами, разводил колени всё шире и тихонько поскуливал своим мелодичным голосом.

У Ван Ибо закружилась голова. Этим голосом он _упивался_. Смазкой в своём рту и горле он _напивался_. Вкусом любимого – _наслаждался_.

– Н-м-м-м, – внезапно Сяо Чжань вскинулся, выпрямился под ним, сжал его волосы в кулак сильно, до боли, чуть отстранился и выплеснулся. – А-м-м-м-м... фух-фу-у-м...

Ван Ибо развёл пальцы в дырочке любовника, растянул края, погладил едва ощутимый бугорок. Тут было мягко. Тут было сладко. Сяо Чжань нервно дёрнулся в его руках. Оргазменный спазм продлился ещё одним залпом. Ван Ибо выпил удовольствие любимого до конца.

 _"Сегодня можно будет не ужинать,_ – он выпустил пульсирующую плоть изо рта, приподнял мошонку любовника. Дырочка Сяо Чжаня подрагивала и бешено сжималась на его пальцах. Ей было явно мало. – _Этого на ужин хватит"._

Приятная мысль продолжилась злым, но довольным шипением Сяо Чжаня:

– Паразит. И как мне теперь работать?

 _Любимый_ смотрел на него голодным взглядом. Теперь тонул в тёмных колодцах страсти уже Ван Ибо.


	9. NERVOUS

**NERVOUS**

– Господин Сяо, господин Ван, от души поздравляю вас с наградами. Созданные вами образы героев действительно достойны похвал. Точно, ёмко и удивительно гладко! Полагаю, многие поддержат меня в выраженных восторгах, – очередной безымянный «важный человек» поздравлял их, подносил бокал с шампанским и ухмылялся выдержано-гадко.

Неизменно красивые-молодые дамы рядом с такими «гостями вечера» лучились жеманно-сладкими улыбочками, от которых становилось дурно и сильно хотелось умыться. А ещё спутницы «важных человеков» ничуть не скрывали взглядов, полных недвусмысленных намёков. Иногда даже, стоило «важным» отвернуться, к Сяо Чжаню или Ван Ибо (а-то и обоим сразу) прилетало «красивое-сладкое» приглашение наверх в апартаменты. 

– Спасибо за поздравления! Надеюсь, вы поддержите нас и в будущих наших проектах, – Ван Ибо с каменным лицом кивнул, хотя внимательный взгляд в самых краешках его губ заметил бы дрожащую лукавую усмешку.

Высокий, статный, прекрасный Сяо Чжань стоял рядом с излишне прямой спиной и прелестно розовеющими щеками.

– Благодарим з-за столь высокие отклики о проделанной работе. В великолепных р-результатах большая заслуга стаффа и режиссёрской команды, – язык у Сяо Чжаня, на вкус Ван Ибо, заплетался тоже совершенно прелестно.

– Конечно-конечно! Будущие проекты, стафф, режиссёры! Работа каждого была на высоте! Давайте за это поднимем бокалы! – спутница «важного человека» ярко улыбнулась, чуть выступила вперёд, протянула бокал с шампанским к фужеру Сяо Чжаня.

– Без всяких преувеличений! В тост! – «важный» не отставал. Его собственный полупустой бокал потянулся к Ван Ибо. Однако тот лишь чуть качнул головой: его рука была пуста.

– Не сочтите за дерзость. Мы сегодня уже довольно выпили, а через некоторое время нам придётся уехать на съёмки, – Ван Ибо титаническим усилием воли удерживался от того, чтобы не захохотать в голос.

– Ну, тогда, может, господин Сяо составит мне компанию? – дама отступаться не желала. – Вижу, его бокал ещё при нём.

– Н-нет, я тоже, пожалуй, воздержусь, – Сяо Чжань попытался отвести фужер в сторону, но рука дрогнула.

Из ослабевших пальцев тонкое стекло чуть не выпало. Ван Ибо исправил ситуацию: с завидной реакцией подхватил фужер и определил на поднос удачно появившегося официанта.

– Простите... – теперь щеки Сяо Чжаня мучительно побелели.

Глаза «красивой-молодой» сперва удивлённо расширились, но после почти ехидной скомканной улыбки Ван Ибо недобро блеснули.

Ван Ибо очевидное недовольство женщины проигнорировал, а Сяо Чжань вновь принялся извиняться.

– Сегодня выдался насыщенный и эмоциональный день... Боги… – Сяо Чжань неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу, глубоко выдохнул, – мне кажется, или тут невозможно жарко?..

Теперь уже «важный человек» удивлённо округлил глаза, Ван Ибо же неуловимым движением приблизился к Сяо Чжаню, чуть понизил голос:

– Тут душно, да. Чжань-гэ, может, стоит немного проветриться?

– Пожалуй, ты прав, Лао-Ван, – Сяо Чжань голову к нему не повернул, но отреагировал остро. Ван Ибо почувствовал, как по его телу пробежала слабая дрожь.

– В таком случае, мы вас оставим, – «важный человек», видимо, заметил дискомфорт собеседника, потому сокрушённо покачал головой и потянул спутницу в толпу участников поздравительного банкета.

– Ибо, ты охренел?! – едва «важный» и его «красивая» скрылись, Сяо Чжань зашипел на него.

– А что такого, Лао-Сяо? – Ван Ибо приглушил смешок, украдкой глянул за спину Сяо Чжаню.

Уже не в первый раз он отметил насколько удобно в ладонь ложится ягодица возлюбленного. По-мужски жёсткая, упругая задница Сяо Чжаня не переставала его восхищать. Скрывалась она в складках брюк или джинсов, или была обтянута тонкой тканью белья, или же сияла бархатистыми медовыми оттенками гладкой кожи, Ван Ибо неизменно мечтал прикоснуться к ней не только руками, но губами, языком.

– Ибо! – Сяо Чжань закусил губу. – Хватит лапать! Везде камеры!

– Но тебе же нравится, м? – Ван Ибо понизил голос, почти мурлыкнул это на ухо Сяо Чжаню.

– Ты издеваешься?! – тот нервно дёрнул плечом, чуть не заехал ему по подбородку, но не отстранился, наоборот, легко выгнулся, позволил ладони любовника пройтись по шву между ягодицами. – Я, блядь, сейчас кончу!

– Не преувеличивай, – Ван Ибо придержал судорожный вздох. Такого Сяо Чжаня – распутного, но неизменно «держащего марку» – он любил особенно.

В постели Сяо Чжань целиком и полностью отдавался наслаждению, терялся в нём, но и вот так, в обществе, мало кто знал насколько часто (его, Ван Ибо, стараниями) Сяо Чжань бывал возбуждён. Подобными «играми» они не злоупотребляли, но при возможности себе не отказывали. В этот раз случилась именно такая «возможность».

Уже десять минут Ван Ибо наслаждался смущением и рваными вздохами любовника. Его ладонь медленно скользила по ткани брюк, выписывала замысловатые узоры и дразнила, поглаживая ложбинку между ягодиц. Сюда хотелось запустить пальцы глубже, но ткань мешала. Большим пальцем ему удалось забраться под рубашку Сяо Чжаня у пояса, но дальше на людях он заходить не решался. Сяо Чжань до последнего оставался слишком «хорошо воспитанным».

«С другой стороны, не мне жаловаться», – Ван Ибо кашлем попытался скрыть очередной смешок. Перед глазами очень ярко вспомнились картины часовой давности.

Сяо Чжань, чтобы не испачкать костюмные брюки, предусмотрительно кинул себе под колени небольшое полотенце и с упоением ему отсасывал прямо в гримёрке. Только что полученные наградные статуэтки валялись забытые на столе. За дверями комнаты слышались множество голосов. Их телефоны надрывно вибрировали на соседнем кресле. Но двое нисколько не обращали внимания на внешний мир. Ван Ибо чувствовал себя по-дурацки счастливым, а ещё с удовольствием насаживал тёплый рот любовника на собственный напряжённый член. Предусмотрительный («чтоб тебя!» – Ван Ибо цветисто выматерился) Сяо Чжань попросил его «не слишком глубоко, иначе горло болеть будет», но сам же сейчас смаковал его вкус где-то в районе кадыка. По крайней мере так казалось Ван Ибо. Этот рот он знал лучше, чем собственное тело, ведь особенно любил вылизывать его стенки, проходиться языком по небу, посасывать, втягивать, прикусывать язык любовника, а ещё вот так, как в тот момент, проталкиваться членом в самые глубины то мучительно-медленно, то развязно-быстро, то с оттяжкой. Самый шик – когда Сяо Чжань полностью расслаблял горло, пропускал его в глубокую глотку...

– ИБО, сука! Убери пальцы! – Сяо Чжань весьма чувствительно пихнул его под рёбра.

Ван Ибо словно очнулся, резко дёрнулся. Почти с удивлением (ага, как же) он почувствовал тесноту вокруг пальцев. Через брюки и боксёры («белые с серой резинкой и швами», – у Ван Ибо губы пересохли. Пришлось облизывать), прямо по шву он медленными толчками забирался прямо в узкую щель Сяо Чжаня.

– Зачем убирать, Чжань-гэ? – Ван Ибо даже не подумал слушаться – лишь сильнее надавил. Сяо Чжань немедленно зашёлся вздохом.

– Может, лучше, продолжим? – Ван Ибо усилил нажим. Показалось: ткань намокла. – Ты ведь сегодня ещё не кончал?

Утренний их «заход» у дверей квартиры он сознательно «забыл». Это было давно: несколько часов назад. Хотя Ван Ибо перепачканную спермой любовника футболку так в стирку и не кинул, оставил «до продолжения вечером».

– У меня утром съёмки обозначились, – Сяо Чжань попытался слезть с его пальцев. Не получилось: Ван Ибо от своего никогда не отступался. – Домой поехать не получится.

– И не надо, гэ, – Ван Ибо склонил голову к плечу любовника. – Мы сейчас в отеле, помнишь?

– Тебе бы только потрахаться? Не важно где? – Сяо Чжань метнул на него воспалено-вожделеющий взгляд.

– С тобой – да! Пхах. Ты сомневался? – Ван Ибо криво усмехнулся, вытянул, наконец, пальцы. – Как будто у тебя иначе, нечестный гэгэ...

– Ты – чудовище! – Сяо Чжань не сдержал чуть разочарованного вздоха, инстинктивно потянулся задницей вслед за сбежавшей рукой.

– Только для тебя, Лао-Сяо, – Ван Ибо перевёл завороженный взгляд на собственные пальцы. Показалось, что на них непременно должны были остаться соки Сяо Чжаня.

«Или мои... после утреннего Чжань-гэ душ не принимал…» – теперь его голодный взгляд впился в промежность Сяо Чжаня. Утром Ван Ибо, пока зажимал любовника у двери, «только чуть-чуть» кончил внутрь – так сказать, «пометил своё» – за что получил недовольно-надутый взгляд от Сяо Чжаня, но практически плотоядный прощальный поцелуй. Теперь впору было гадать, избавился ли Сяо Чжань от его «чуть-чуть» или же весь день проходил смазанным?..

– Мы сейчас же идём наверх, понял? – Ван Ибо дёрнул за рукав Сяо Чжаня, выхватил телефон из кармана пиджака и уверенно зашагал к дверям банкетного зала. 

– Лю Чан, я устал и на ночь останусь в отеле. Номер, как обычно, в резерве? – ему большого труда стоило не прорычать это в трубку.

На другом конце вызова послышался тяжёлый вздох и откровенно затраханный закидонами взбесившегося из-за любви подопечного голос:

– Ты с господином Сяо?

– Да.

– Ясно. Номер 508. Яо Линя я предупрежу.

– Да.

– Машину сейчас отпускаю, но приеду за тобой в начале шестого утра.

– Да.

– Будь любезен, поспи хотя бы пару часов и дай отдохнуть господину Сяо, иначе мне Яо Линь голову снесёт.

– ...Посмотрим.

– Ибо!..

– Всё. До Завтра.

Ван Ибо скинул вызов и прижал кнопку лифта, в том, что Сяо Чжань последует за ним с безопасным отставанием, он ничуть не сомневался.

«Номер 508. Живо!» – Ван Ибо отбил в WeChat сообщение для возлюбленного и просверлил недовольным взглядом излишне плавно закрывающиеся двери лифта.

...

– Ты же не помылся с утра, да? – Ван Ибо запер дверь номера «Люкс» телом любовника. Сяо Чжань даже охнуть от неожиданности не успел. Ван Ибо в пару движений сорвал с него пояс и запустил ладони внутрь, обхватил ягодицы, скользнул пальцами к колечку напряжённых мышц.

– Ибо! Ах, сука! – Сяо Чжань задушено застонал.

– Не помылся же? Скажи-и-и, – в ответе Ван Ибо был почти уверен, но всё равно хотел услышать.

Он мял и поглаживал кожу, но дальше не лез. Под пальцами ощущалось мягкое и горячее, чуть подрагивающее и самую малость влажное.

– Ты невыносим! Ох-м-м, – Сяо Чжань подался назад, попробовал поймать убегающие пальцы, точно больше терпеть не мог.

– Нам ведь не понадобится смазка, да? – Ван Ибо ногтями царапнул мягкие складочки у самого ануса, прошёлся пальцами вдоль всей ложбинки.

– Р-р-р! Блядь, Ибо! – Сяо Чжань прогнулся под ним сильнее, схватил за шею, впился в губы жадным поцелуем.

– Чжань-гэ нечестный, – Ван Ибо рассмеялся ему в губы, с силой сжал ягодицы, потёрся пахом о ширинку Сяо Чжаня, ощутил чужое возбуждение и позволил почувствовать собственный колом стоящий член.

– М-м-м!

Стонал в поцелуях Сяо Чжань с удивительной интонацией: хрипло, но звонко – так, что Ван Ибо отзвуком пронзало куда-то в загривок. В такие моменты он с огромным трудом сдерживался. Хотелось сорвать брюки с любовника, впечатать лицом в дверь и затрахать до слепоты в глазах и сорванного криками голоса. Именно так у них получилось утром... Но там была элитная квартира с изумительной звукоизоляцией в элитном доме с изумительной охранной системой в элитном квартале с церберами на входах вместо изумительно улыбчивых девушек на ресепшене. А ещё там была тёмная футболка Ван Ибо, которая на Сяо Чжане она смотрелась изумительно безразмерной. Закушенный ворот прекрасно впитывал слюну распятого на двери Сяо Чжаня, а излишне длинный подол успешно спас любимые джинсы Сяо Чжаня от белёсых капель. Но то было дома, а сейчас они – в отеле.

– Только салфетками в туалете... – говорить, когда его рот трахал язык любовника, за всё время совместной жизни Сяо Чжань так и не научился. Зато «на отлично» освоил приёмы манипулирования мало адекватным в горячке похоти Ван Ибо.

– ...пальцами? – Ван Ибо хотел спросить, настолько глубоко салфетки побывали в заднице Сяо Чжаня и всё ли вычистили, но голова соображала уже слабо. Пришлось показывать.

Два пальца скользнули внутрь тугого ануса, прошлись по кругу, огладили стенки. Не глубоко.

«Так?» – он будто спрашивал.

Сяо Чжань сдавленно зашипел ему в губы, чуть дёрнулся от резкого проникновения.

«Может, так?» – Ван Ибо протолкнул третий палец, надавил на колечко изнутри, подцепил нежные ткани, а после чуть развёл пальцы. Не глубоко.

– М-М-М! Н-Х, – Сяо Чжань содрогнулся всем телом, рефлекторно попытался отстраниться. Вышло наоборот – пальцы погрузились глубже.

– Неужели вот так, гэ? – Ван Ибо расплёл их языки, рвано выдохнул. – Сразу три?

Сяо Чжань мелко подрагивал, но ни ответить, ни даже глаза открыть попыток не делал, только потянулся за новым поцелуем.

– Блять, просто скажи мне это! – у Ван Ибо перед глазами потемнело. Исступлённый Сяо Чжань – лучшее, что он видел в жизни. Сдерживаться было невозможно.

Ван Ибо припал к распухшим от поцелуев губам, но не целовал – только облизывал, уходил от ищущего языка, хотя всё же трахал любовника. Три пальца в задницу Сяо Чжаня проникали пусть не свободно, зато плавно и будто бы даже дотянулись до вязкой влаги. Влажные звуки слышались предельно пошло. Им в унисон звучали хрипло-звонкие постанывания Сяо Чжаня.

«Гадство! Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! Ты нечестный, гэ!» – Ван Ибо каким-то чудом ещё держался, но пальцев своих уже не чувствовал. Что творилось внутри его собственной ширинки он даже думать не хотел. Там жглось и кололось так, точно подожжённый коробок спичек кинули.

Сяо Чжань же полностью отдался ощущениям. Он вроде бы старался особенно не двигаться, даже ягодицами не поводил вслед за пальцами любовника, но с каждым толчком Ван Ибо чувствовал, что проникает всё глубже.

«Хочу ещё! – последняя внятная мысль в голове Ван Ибо не задержалась. – Сука! Ты заплатишь за это!»

Кровать обнаружилась в первой же комнате. Точнее не кровать, но что-то мягкое. Ван Ибо разбираться не стал. Вытащить с чавкающим звуком пальцы из задницы Сяо Чжаня, укусить его на нижнюю губу, выслушать болезненно-разочарованный стон, потянуть за собой, прошагать целых пять шагов – на всё это ушло слишком много времени.

Парчовый диван под ними оказался неприятно холодным и мягким: ягодицы Сяо Чжаня в нём практически полностью утонули. Этого Ван Ибо стерпеть не мог. Вновь дёрнул податливое тело на себя, скатился на ковёр.

Сяо Чжань попытался что-то сказать, даже попробовал отстраниться и махнул в сторону двери во вторую комнату, видимо, спальню, но Ван Ибо больше ждать не мог.

– Потом...

Многозначное слово должно было ответить на все возможные предложения и аргументы. Ван Ибо его всегда хватало, сейчас – тем более. Сяо Чжаню, похоже, – тоже. Больше попыток вырваться он не делал, только послушно дал себя развернуть и уткнулся носом в светло-бежевый гостиничный ковёр.

Теперь у Ван Ибо отказали не только рассудок и тормоза, но закоротило даже в паху. Он едва не кончил, когда перед самым его лицом оказалась разработанная голодная дырочка.

Первый инстинкт – впиться поцелуем и вылизать. Оттрахать языком и пробраться глубоко, распробовать.

Второй инстинкт – разорвать и пометить – вставить пальцы – один за другим, дальше – ладонь... Чтобы больше никто, кроме него, никогда не посмел и думать...

Третий инстинкт – навалиться, подмять под себя и трахать до звёзд в глазах, отпечатать собственную форму изнутри и залить всё спермой настолько глубоко, чтобы тот больше никогда и ничем не сумел отмыться...

Ван Ибо гордился тем, что всегда был честен. В желаниях – особенно. Сдерживаться он не стал.

Губы сомкнулись вокруг подрагивающего колечка. Пальцы впились в кожу на ягодицах, оставили красные борозды. В нос Ван Ибо ударил запах дезодорирующих салфеток, зато мышцы ануса на его языке сжались крепко. Сяо Чжань протяжно застонал, заскрёб ногтями по ковру и подался назад, подставился под горячие губы.

Тело Ван Ибо откликнулось не менее остро. Под ширинкой больно резануло острым возбуждением, ткань брюк обильно намокла. Ван Ибо не сдержал болезненного вздоха. Собственное возбуждение требовало по крайней мере освободить его.

– Ибо, я помогу... – Сяо Чжань на ощупь протянул ладонь к его паху, попытался нащупать бегунок молнии, неаккуратно задел пульсирующую плоть.

– А-н-х-х! – у Ван Ибо чуть искры из глаз не посыпались, поясницу немедленно свело. Показалось, что ему электрошоком зарядили прямо между ног.

– Прости... п-прости, надо расстегнуть... – Сяо Чжань испуганно дёрнулся, обернулся, совершенно осоловевшим взглядом уставился ему в лицо.

– Я сам! – Ван Ибо с трудом перевёл дыхание, на остаточной злости укусил любовника за ягодицу и резко выпрямился.

Молния топорщилась на каменном члене и действительно никак не желала расстёгиваться, пришлось приложить усилия и использовать обе руки. Видимо, он выглядел презабавно, так как Сяо Чжань принялся тихонько посмеиваться над его попытками расстегнуть застёжку, при этом придерживая в стороне от металла перевозбуждённую плоть. 

– Будешь ржать, выебу так, что завтра не встанешь! – Ван Ибо почти решился разорвать чёртову ткань, когда молния, наконец, поддалась.

– Пха-ха! – Сяо Чжань смотрел на него шало, улыбался откровенно (по-блядски) и («сука!») чуть покачивал ягодицами, на которых удивительно к месту и правильно красовались следы от ногтей и зубов. – Да уж, будь добр, щеночек... 

– Р-р-р-н-х, завтра не жалуйся!

О том, что поступают слишком безрассудно, исступлённо трахаясь на гостиничном ковре в дизайнерских костюмах, лишь приспустив до колен брюки, они не думали. Зато Ван Ибо (замечательно!) вставил, наконец, воспалённый член.

Войти целиком с первого раза не получилось. Точнее – Сяо Чжань напрягся и зашёлся стоном ещё на половине. Зато с третьего толчка вышло лучше – член погрузился практически полностью, а на пятом – Ван Ибо с удовольствием вдавил яйца в ягодицы любовника. Сяо Чжань отозвался довольным урчанием и тихим всхлипом.

Дальше дело пошло живее. Ван Ибо с упоением вдалбливал член в подставленную задницу, а Сяо Чжань с удовольствием встречал каждое движение.

Напряжение растягивалось, словно пружина, и Ван Ибо меньше всего хотел его завершать. Он то покачивался взад и вперёд – Сяо Чжань в эти моменты порыкивал и даже ругался на него; то поводил членом в тугой дырке, растягивал и выписывал круги – Сяо Чжань с блаженным вздохом расслаблялся под ним; то таранил нутро сильными толчками – впечатывал любовника лицом в пол; то поднимался в планку и метко бил в самое сладкое место, от которого Сяо Чжань срывался в крик. Ван Ибо наслаждался каждым звуком, вылетавшим из горла любовника, но совершенно не помнил своих. Весь его мир схлопнулся до трепетного тела и манящей сладости любимого человека.

Сяо Чжань с ума сходил под ним, Ван Ибо это позволял и упивался. Он сам не заметил в какой момент подхватил любовника под руки, поднял, прижал к груди. Их губы сошлись в смазанном поцелуе, а в следующий миг его член вошёл в Сяо Чжаня до основания, и мир рассыпался мириадами звёзд.

У Ван Ибо в груди сердце провело болезненный расчёт, а напряжение в паху сорвалось термоядерным взрывом.

Скорее машинально, чем осознанно Ван Ибо в последний миг скользнул ладонью по телу любовника, нашёл его член и крепко сжал напряжённую головку. Сяо Чжань принял соки глубоко внутрь себя и с задушенным стоном излился сам в его кулак.

...

Дыхание давалось с трудом, сознание отказывалось возвращаться, язык почему-то опух, зато в теле ощущалась лёгкость, а ещё было приятно чувствовать спиной прохладные мягкие подушки дивана.

Сяо Чжань полулежал на нём и мутным взглядом разглядывал следы от собственных пальцев в глубоком ворсе гостиничного ковра:

– Вот теперь точно надо в душ...

– Пф-ф-ха-ха-ха, – смех у Ван Ибо вышел каким-то каркающим, больше похожим на кашель. – Да. И больше никаких салфеток, ок?

– ...посмотрим.


	10. В зеркале - не ты. Часть 1. Суббота, 03.10.2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта история была задумана как небольшая зарисовка на день рождения Сяо Чжаня, но что-то пошло не так, и получилось много страниц. Верю, что так было нужно, потому оставила, как есть!   
> Всего в этой зарисовке будет 3-4 части, разделённые по дате и событиям. Мне хочется поздравлять гэгэ до-о-олго.  
> День рождения ненаглядного Сяо Чжаня прошёл, а отпускать его совсем не хочется!   
> Очевидно, что ко дню Х я не успела, но, может, это и к лучшему. Зато теперь у нас с вами есть возможность ещё раз окунуться в атмосферу праздника!

Суббота, 03.10.2020

**Лю Чан 19:15**

_– Поздравляю с победой!_

_– Всё готово!_

Сообщения в WeChat-е от менеджера он увидел сразу после того, как кубарем скатился со сцены и влетел в гримёрку. Ван Ибо торопился поделиться новостью с самым драгоценным человеком, но вышло ещё лучше. Теперь радостными ощущались не только овации и кульминационный момент танцевального соревнования, но предвкушение будущих двух дней!

Ван Ибо отбил в мессенджер Лю Чану краткое сообщение «Спасибо. Понял» и поспешил переключиться на другой контакт. В этот раз письменного общения ему показалось мало. Ван Ибо прижал иконку видео-звонка и в нетерпении закусил губу. Три длинных гудка отчего-то показались невообразимо долгими.

– Ибо, поздравляю с победой! – экран мигнул серым фоном и расплылся широкой улыбкой Сяо Чжаня.

– Гэ! Мы выиграли!! Представляешь! – Ван Ибо захлебнулся эмоциями. – Я едва ушам своим поверил, когда наши имена назвали!

– Ха-ха, видел: сидел напряжённый с лицом серо-зелёного цвета, – мелодичный смех раздался из телефона, – а после принялся скакать по сцене. Прелесть!

Ван Ибо вдруг показалось, что Сяо Чжань дотянулся до него через видео-вызов: ласково коснулся щеки, похлопал по плечу.

– Пхах, сначала я нервничал, а потом обрадовался, – Ван Ибо пытался притушить улыбку на своём лице, но плохо получалось. Когда Сяо Чжань глядел на него своими сияющими глазами, не ответить симметричным счастьем было трудно. – Это ж очевидно.

– Очевидно, но нелогично, – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань. – Вы прекрасно выступали, потому я нисколько не сомневался в победе.

– Мне бы твою уверенность, – Ван Ибо глубоко выдохнул. Показалось, первый раз за последние пару часов.

– А зачем тебе она, когда у тебя есть я? – Сяо Чжань хитро прищурился.

«Пхах, вот ведь! Научился!» – Ван Ибо принялся хихикать. Подобные приёмы флирта относились к его арсеналу, но, как говорится, с кем поведёшься, с тем и…

– Точно! У меня есть ты, – волна нежности накрыла с головой. Ван Ибо аккуратно коснулся красивого лица в телефоне. – У нас всё в силе, Чжань-гэ?

– Да, если твоё расписание не изменилось, – Сяо Чжань уверенно кивнул. – Я сейчас заканчиваю последние дела в студии и буду собираться. Встречу тебя на месте.

– Супер! Лю Чан тоже за мной скоро приедет: у нас ещё банкет, – Ван Ибо облегчённо выдохнул. Он никак не мог избавиться от настороженности и ожидал подвоха и крушения планов в любой момент, оттого вот такие ситуации, когда всё шло, как по маслу, принимал подарками. – Я выеду в ночь, так что увидимся только завтра.

– Хорошо. Думаю, сумею выбраться к тебе на трек, – Сяо Чжань прикрыл глаза и расплылся в медленной улыбке.

– Правда? – Ван Ибо загорелся.

– Ага. Яо Линь обещал помочь.

– Тогда смотри на меня и не отрывай взгляд! – счастье у него внутри искрилось.

– Не смогу отвернуться даже если захочу, – Сяо Чжань отразил его эмоцию.

«Боги! Какой красивый! – Ван Ибо задохнулся. За время пока они были вместе, Сяо Чжань изменился. Его красота стала более мужественной и одновременно мягкой. В этом чувствовался странный, завораживающий контраст. – Это я от тебя глаз отвести не могу, гэ!»

– А что же будет после тренировочных заездов, Бо? Ты мне так и не расскажешь?

Ван Ибо разглядывал губы Сяо Чжаня, которые до ужаса хотелось целовать, потому вопрос не столько услышал, сколько прочитал по движению. Зато ответил с неизменной кривой ухмылкой: ему нравилось дразнить это чистое, живое, невообразимо любимое создание:

– Не-а, пусть будет сюрпризом!

Сяо Чжань пару мгновений рассматривал его сквозь экран видео-звонка, а после потёр щеку и улыбнулся:

– Договорились. Буду ждать твой сюрприз с нетерпением.

«Надеюсь, в этот раз никаких форс-мажоров не случится», – Ван Ибо только сейчас заметил, что кусает свои губы.

– Сколько у нас будет времени? – Сяо Чжань чуть переместился в кадре, длинно выдохнул. – У тебя же заезды 6-го и 7-го? Я, к сожалению, не смогу остаться.

– Я помню, гэ, – Ван Ибо повторил вздох собеседника.

Эту тему они уже обсуждали пару дней назад и выяснили, что в расписании Сяо Чжаня совершенно невозможно выделить свободное время на период участия Ван Ибо в гонках. Зато они сумели выторговать для себя почти полтора суток для празднования дня рождения Сяо Чжаня. Это казалось настоящим подарком, а за труды и готовность помочь Ван Ибо был безмерно благодарен своему менеджеру.

– Ничего. Мы сумеем отметить важную дату! – Ван Ибо задавил недовольный стон сердца, растёкся предвкушающей улыбкой. Пусть им удавалось выкроить самую малость внимания друг друга, оттого такие минуты казались драгоценными. – Лю Чан заберёт меня вечером 5-го числа. Мне надо будет к 21:00 вернуться к команде в гостиницу.

Тень расстройства мелькнула на лице Сяо Чжаня:

– Понял. Ну, что же… – закончить фразу он не успел.

Внезапно в их мир для двоих ворвался аккуратный стук.

– Босс, представители бренда пришли, – мелодичный женский голос прозвучал приглушённо.

Сяо Чжань мельком глянул на дверь, будто проверял, не подглядывал ли кто за их беседой, а после отозвался:

– Уже иду!

– Тебе пора? – волну разочарования подавить Ван Ибо не сумел. Внутри кольнуло неправильной обидой.

– Ага. Это последняя встреча на сегодня, – Сяо Чжань с экрана тепло ему улыбнулся, видимо, выражение лица Ван Ибо оказалось слишком красноречивым. – Не дуйся, мы скоро увидимся, Бо.

– Я сейчас хочу… – только с этим человеком Ван Ибо позволял себе капризничать, хотя понимал, что этим откровенно спекулирует.

– Я тоже, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня превратилась в тихий смех. – Даже не сомневайся в этом. Всё. Мне пора. Увидимся!

– Хорошо, – Ван Ибо проглотил нежность Сяо Чжаня, точно конфету, и постарался вести себя по-взрослому. – До встречи. Готовься к подарку! 

– Хе-хе, уже предвкушаю, – напоследок Сяо Чжань уколол его голодным взглядом и подмигнул. В следующий миг экран видео-звонка погас.

«Завтра. Побыстрее бы наступило завтра», – Ван Ибо отправил в чат выразительный смаил. Жёлтый колобок хватался за выпрыгивающее из груди сердце.

Ответ пришёл мгновенно: мем Сяо Чжаня иллюстрировал точно такой же, как его собственный, жёлтый колобок. Различались только движения: смаил Сяо Чжаня раскрывал для него объятья, точно приглашал почувствовать тепло.

«Гэ, я тебя люблю…» – Ван Ибо беззвучно рассмеялся. Эмоции этого дня уже просто невозможно было терпеть или дозировать, а ведь будущий день обещал не меньше впечатлений! Как же ему выжить и не зацеловать свою половинку насмерть? «Очевидно», как сказал бы его гэгэ, никак!

Эти выходные они планировали уже месяц (начали обсуждать ещё на его собственный день рождения), но всё не решались ставить точку в планах. До последнего момента не удавалось согласовать детали. Однако теперь Ван Ибо мог облегчённо выдохнуть. Обнадёживающее «Всё готово!» от Лю Чана вселило в него надежду.

К празднику Ван Ибо подготовился основательно: разузнал всё необходимое, сделал нужные заказы, рассчитал день поминутно. Хотя у него в графике утро предпраздничного воскресенья оказалось плотно занято тренировками и пробными заездами с мото-командой Yamaha, остальную часть дня Ван Ибо рассчитывал провести с возлюбленным. Лю Чан и, как выяснилось недавно, Яо Линь, менеджер Сяо Чжаня, ему активно помогали.

Уютный домик в деревеньке вдали от шумных дорог был забронирован на подставное лицо. О праздничном ужине и оформлении позаботились выбранные лично Лю Чаном именитый шеф-повар и агентство организации праздников, а вот с его личным, Ван Ибо, подарком произошла заминка. Его никак не успевали доставить точно к полуночи 5-го октября. Это расстраивало, но самую малость: так у них с Сяо Чжанем оставалось чуть больше времени для празднования.

«Всё должно пройти идеально!» – Ван Ибо развернул сохранённую закладку в браузере, ещё раз перепроверил важные для будущего дня детали и погасил экран.

«Я увижу тебя завтра, гэ. Уже завтра!» – мечтательный вздох прозвучал почти кощунством в гуле радостных голосов из-за двери. Его команда уже начала праздновать победу. Ван Ибо с удовольствием потянулся, расправил косточки и поднялся с кресла.

В этот момент дверь в гримёрку глухо бухнула под твёрдой рукой и сразу же отворилась, пропуская внутрь менеджера.

– Приехал? – Ван Ибо заправил смартфон поглубже в карман брюк, чтобы ни у кого не возникло соблазна вытащить его. – Привет.

– М-г-м. Время, – Лю Чан напряжённо во что-то вчитывался на экране планшета, потом бросил на подопечного быстрый взгляд. – Еще не переоделся? Давай быстрее. У нас есть два с половиной часа, чтобы завершить всё здесь. Трасса как раз освободится, так что добраться до места мы должны в срок. Поспишь в машине и самолёте.

– Понял. Только что созванивался с гэгэ, он тоже скоро будет выезжать, – Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся.

Его радовала мысль, что от личного менеджера не приходилось скрываться, ведь тот знал об их отношениях с Сяо Чжанем и, кажется, смирился с ними. Много раз за истекший год Лю Чан и Яо Линь выручали и прикрывали их обоих, даже помогали организовывать встречи и, если получалось, устраивали для них «случайные» пересечения графиков.

Сяо Чжань смеялся, что Яо Линь «заделался ангелом-хранителем их отношений», а Ван Ибо не переставал благодарить. Он и подумать не смел о том, что его любовь к Сяо Чжаню примут и поймут самые близкие люди: сперва его собственные родители, потом мама и (немногим позднее) папа Сяо Чжаня, ещё через некоторое время личные менеджеры. Яо Линь, который ушёл из лейбла вслед за Сяо Чжанем во вновь организованное агентство, их не просто поддерживал, а, казалось, по-отечески благословлял. Период истекшего карантина из-за коронавируса стал показательным. Пусть о том не распространялись, их, Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаня, супружество приняли все. От этого становилось радостно на душе.

– Знаю. Яо Линь написал, что попросил хозяйку дома заполнить холодильник элементарными продуктами и отдельно купить чай с кофе, – Лю Чан совершенно серьёзно кивнул.

«Чай с кофе? Пхах», – улыбка Ван Ибо полезла за уши.

– Сяо Чжань переночует в доме, так что у него будет из чего приготовить завтрак, – счастье подопечного менеджер, казалось, не замечал. Он деловито отчитывался о проделанной работе, но не забывал бросать строгие взгляды на Ван Ибо, поторапливая с переодеванием.

– Может проще заказать еду в ресторане? Пусть гэ отдохнет, – Ван Ибо спорить не стал: методично избавлялся от костюма и переодевался в подготовленную сменную одежду.

– Это желание Сяо Чжаня. Яо Линь так написал, – Лю Чан безразлично пожал плечами.

– Хорошо. Рад, что у гэ есть силы готовить, – Ван Ибо тихонько чертыхнулся, когда украшения жакета зацепились за цепочку, но дёргать не стал: аккуратно распустил образовавшийся узелок. Подарку Сяо Чжаня, кулону с головой быка, он ни за что бы не навредил.

«Значит, меня порадуют домашней кухней. Класс!» – Ван Ибо готов был танцевать, хотя только радостно щёлкнул пальцами.

– О, вот теперь всё в порядке! – внезапно Лю Чан довольно хмыкнул.

– Что такое? – Ван Ибо вопросительно уставился на менеджера.

– Пришла информация о доставке подарка. Яо Линь написал, что заберёт его 5-го утром и привезёт к вам.

– Во сколько? – Ван Ибо нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. От того, чтобы начать танцевать, его отделяли всего пару мгновений.

– Сейчас… – пальцы Лю Чана со скоростью молнии прошлись по сенсорной панели планшета и замерли в ожидании. Ровно через два вдоха он произнёс: – К 10 утра.

– Отлично! Успеем отоспаться! – концертный «лук» Ван Ибо заменили привычные джинсы, удобные кроссовки и футболка навыпуск. Для полной картины счастья не хватало только жаркого поцелуя возлюбленного.

Нежностей от Сяо Чжаня не случилось, зато Лю Чан наградил его хитрющим взглядом:

– М-г-м. Иногда можно.

– Ха-ха-ха! – сдерживаться Ван Ибо не стал: залился хохотом. Намёк менеджера был слишком прозрачен.


	11. В зеркале - не ты. Часть 2. Воскресенье, 04.10.2020

# Воскресенье, 04.10.2020

WeChat-беседа обновилась ссылкой на [Tik-Tok](https://vk.cc/aAu7Zi)[1] и сообщением с хохочущим смаилом.

**Сяо Чжань 11:08**

– Ибо, скажи, это ты так отдыхаешь после тренировки?

**Ван Ибо 11:09**

– Это я так уже отдохнул и жду тебя.

Ответ в чат он отбил в мгновение ока, точно ждал этого сообщения от Сяо Чжаня, и даже Чупа-чупс, зажатый между зубами, не помешал ему широко улыбнуться.

**Ван Ибо 11:09**

– Так что поторопись. Мало ли что я ещё могу придумать?!..

Провокации – его второе «я». Разве кто-то сомневался? Ван Ибо принялся тихонько хихикать.

– А давай ты ничего без меня придумывать не будешь. Весь Китай и так сойдёт с ума от твоего Чупа-чупса! – дверь в комнату стаффа отворилась бесшумно. Сяо Чжань появился на пороге и столь же аккуратно закрыл за собой.

– Гэ! – Ван Ибо не понял, как подорвался с места, но в следующий момент уже обнимал любимого человека. Он планировал встретить Сяо Чжаня жарким поцелуем, но растёкся в нежности, едва оказался рядом. – Гэ-э!

– Привет, Бо, – Сяо Чжань, видимо, пребывал в подобном же настроении, потому что его губы лёгкими поцелуями заскользили по скуле и виску, согрели лоб и линию носа возлюбленного. – Из душа только, да?

– М-г-м. Под гоночным костюмом жарко, – Ван Ибо встряхнул чуть влажными волосами, прижался теснее.

«Вот оно счастье! – он совершенно разомлел. – Гэ рядом со мной!»

– Хорошо. Очень хорошо. Ты приятно пахнешь, – Сяо Чжань мягкое приветствие останавливать не собирался. Он точно смаковал и наслаждался каждым вздохом Ван Ибо.

– Ты же мне положил этот гель в сумку, хе-хе, – Ван Ибо прикрыл глаза, переложил конфету за другую щёку. О том, что её следовало бы вынуть изо рта, он не подумал.

– У меня хороший вкус, – смешок Сяо Чжаня прозвучал в унисон с его собственным.

– Кто бы усомнился?.. – Ван Ибо блаженно выдохнул и ткнулся в любимое лицо. Палочка Чупа-чупса немедленно царапнула кожу Сяо Чжаня под подбородком.

– Бо, может, ты его уже выкинешь и позволишь себя поцеловать, или мы так и будем стоять дальше? – Сяо Чжань ругаться не стал – тихонько хмыкнул и вопросительно вскинул бровь.

Ван Ибо шутку принял и оценил. Он чуть отстранился и будто бы в раздумьях уставился на возлюбленного:

– Я не против обоих вариантов, но целовать тебя всё-таки хочу больше.

Губы Сяо Чжаня растянулись в медленной улыбке, конфета упала куда-то под ноги, а рот Ван Ибо оказался настолько плотно занят, что не хватило места даже для стонов.

Они не виделись всего-то неполных два дня, но соскучились так, точно считали не минуты вдали друг от друга, а секунды или даже мгновения. Так между ними бывало всегда: с самого первого раза. Когда они оказывались вместе, мир замирал на вдохе, но отсчитывал часы ровно. Когда же им случалось быть порознь, время тянулось бесконечно. Справедливости в этом явлении не наблюдалось, зато звучала закономерность, позволяющая ценить то, что у них оставалось.

Их поцелуй длился долго, сбивался дыханием и нетерпеливой дрожью, но пределов страсти не переходил. Они оба, Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань, боялись давать волю чувствам, будто понимали, что остановиться не смогут. Разумность и осмотрительность давно стали негласными наблюдателями их отношений.

– Почему решил Tik-Tok обновить? – Сяо Чжань оторвался от него с очевидным усилием.

– Без особенной причины. Просто вдруг подумалось, что отражение смотрит на меня, – Ван Ибо глубоким вздохом попытался выровнять биение сердца, однако у него не получилось. Пришлось уложить лоб на плечо возлюбленного и просто подождать.

– Отражение в зеркале? – Сяо Чжань коснулся его волос, пригладил влажные пряди.

– Ага.

– Странные мысли.

– Наверное.

Ван Ибо наслаждался медленной лаской. Рядом с Сяо Чжанем был его дом и оплот безопасности. Здесь чувствовалось неизменное тепло.

– Мы с парнями обсуждали трассу после заездов, и Ли Чэнпин[2] обмолвился, что трек чувствует твоё состояние и отражает его, словно зеркало, – Ван Ибо поделился недавним откровением.

– Я думал, что гонщика чувствует больше мотоцикл? – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал приглушённо, точно он разделял негу момента вместе с возлюбленным.

– Этот тоже, – согласился Ван Ибо, – но и дорога.

– Ты в это веришь: в то, что дорога впитывает и отражает тебя, как зеркало? – Сяо Чжань чуть поменял положение тела, прислонился спиной к двери, притянул его к себе теснее. Теперь Ван Ибо почти лежал на нём всем весом.

– Думаю, да, – Ван Ибо медленно кивнул. – Верю. Сегодня я много отвлекался на мысли о вечере, потому ошибался. Даже забыл о повороте. В какой-то момент показалось, что дорога внезапно изменилась.

– О, значит, ты предвкушаешь что-то приятное или же опасаешься чего-то? – этот вопрос прозвучал ему в волосы. Сяо Чжань тихонько хмыкнул.

– Определённо предвкушаю, как буду тебя поздравляться с днём рождения! – Ван Ибо губами прижался к шее возлюбленного, вдохнул полной грудью.

– И что же задумал мой Бо? – Сяо Чжань подался навстречу ласке.

– Что-нибудь весёлое, – Ван Ибо движение подхватил тут же, прошёлся губами вдоль длинной доверчиво открытой шеи Сяо Чжаня. – Что-то особенное для моего любимого.

Сяо Чжань выдохнул так, точно протяжно застонал, но голос прозвучал вопросом:

– Тогда зачем мы медлим?

– Мы не медлим, – Ван Ибо с удовольствием лизнул кадык, прикусил кожу под подбородком и вывел носом жаркую линию к губам Сяо Чжаня, – мы готовимся, гэ.

Ван Ибо почувствовал, как крупной дрожью сотряслось тело Сяо Чжаня. Его губы разомкнулись в шепоте:

– К чему? Скажи же мне наконец.

Сяо Чжань откровенно просил поцелуев и ласки. Ван Ибо противиться не стал. Теперь уже он вовлёк любовника в поцелуй. Ван Ибо нежил и смаковал, пил протяжные вздохи и погружался языком всё глубже, распаляя их обоих. Б _о_ льшего хотелось неимоверно, однако прежде десерта полагалось поесть.

– К прогулке и празднику, гэ, – Сяо Чжань удивлённо выдохнул, а Ван Ибо продолжил ему в губы, – а ещё к поездке на заднем сидении моего байка.

– Гоночного? – Сяо Чжань отвечал на его поцелуй, позволял ласкать себя языком и сам не скромничал, но вдруг замер в смятении.

«По-прежнему опасаешься? Сколько ж мы катались с тобой? Мог бы привыкнуть, хех», – Ван Ибо довольно ухмыльнулся.

Поездки на мотоцикле были их вечной большой дискуссионной темой. Сяо Чжань достаточно ровно относился к его увлечению мотогонками (только неизменно бледнел от переживаний), однако сам предпочитал автомобили. Если же у них случалась необходимость куда-либо выбраться тайком ото всех, Сяо Чжань соглашался прокатиться на мотоцикле Ван Ибо, хотя выглядел при этом не слишком уверенно.

– Думаю, к гоночному ты ещё не готов, гэ, ха-ха, – Ван Ибо рассмеялся в любимые губы. – Лю Чан арендовал для нас двухместную классическую Honda. Здоровая такая дурында, больше чем моя, хах.

– Это, наверное, хорошо? – Сяо Чжань фразу произнёс утвердительно, но закончил вопросом.

– Не переживай, гэ: я никогда не позволю тебе упасть, – Ван Ибо вновь приник к любимым губам, закрепил обещание. – Тебе нечего бояться рядом со мной.

Ответить Сяо Чжаню уже не удалось, ведь Ван Ибо принялся с удвоенным увлечением исследовать его рот своим языком. Ни о какой сдержанности больше речи не шло. Он, Ван Ибо, однозначно пьянел от одного только запаха Сяо Чжаня. Пить его хотелось постоянно, а пропущенный хотя бы единичный вздох или стон казался невосполнимой утратой.

Оторваться друг от друга они сумели только после настойчивого сигнала оповещения телефона. Мессенджер не умолкал, потому Ван Ибо пришлось уделить внимание гаджету. Сделать это, ожидаемо, оказалось весьма сложно, ведь Сяо Чжань смотрел на него совершенно шальными пьяными глазами с томной поволокой.

– Будешь таким сексуальным, никакого праздника не получится, гэ, – Ван Ибо прикусил нижнюю губу возлюбленного, жарко прошептал, – а получится свидание в постели.

– Мне нравятся оба варианта, Бо-ди, – Сяо Чжань дышал тяжело, стоял неуверенно, зато улыбался по-прежнему ярко.

– Пхах, ничуть в том не сомневаюсь, – Ван Ибо растёкся довольной ухмылкой и полез за телефоном.

**Лю Чан 11:34**

– Байк стоит в секторе «B» блока Yamaha.

– Четвёртый гейт[3] свободен от фанов.

– Рекомендую вам не задерживаться на треке.

**Лю Чан 11:35**

– Всё подготовлено согласно плану.

– Мы с Яо Линем по своим делам уедем следом за вами.

– Будь добр, не попадай в неприятности и не свети физиономией где ни попади.

– Думай головой и побереги Сяо Чжаня.

К сообщениям прикреплялись фотографии взятого напрокат мотоцикла марки Honda, небольшого выезда из гоночного трека с тёмной цифрой «4» над дверным проёмом и целых три строгих смаила, наказывающих ему вести себя прилично. 

– Мне кажется, наши менеджеры сговорились, ха-ха-ха, – Ван Ибо залился хохотом, едва дочитал сообщения. – По какой-то неведомой причине именно я у них всегда виноват и, кажется, плохо на тебя влияю, ха-ха-ха.

Сяо Чжань глядел на него недоуменно, отчего смеяться захотелось ещё сильнее, потому Ван Ибо просто протянул тому свой телефон, предлагая прочесть сообщения.

– О каких «планах» идёт речь? – Сяо Чжань в экран его смартфона заглянул с интересом, но привлекла его, судя во всему, только одна фраза.

– О тех самых, в которых я начну тебя поздравлять, – Ван Ибо обхватил лицо Сяо Чжаня ладонями и принялся вылизывать приоткрытые губы, – продолжу поздравлять и очень нескоро закончу это делать.

– Ха-ха, а времени хватит на такие грандиозные «планы»? – Сяо Чжань обнимал его крепко, прижимал бедра к своим, так что Ван Ибо чувствовал очевидные признаки его возбуждения.

Ван Ибо самому приходилось не легче, но для этого ещё не наступило время. Он последний раз поцеловал возлюбленного и отстранился:

– Мы постараемся успеть.

Ван Ибо в три прыжка дотянулся до своей сумки, забросил в неё блокнот с пометками по гоночной трассе и рекомендациями тренера и подхватил Сяо Чжаня за руку:

– Пойдём, нам ещё ехать около часа.

– Около часа?! – глаза Сяо Чжань расширились, точно он испугался перспективы провести на заднем сидении мотоцикла столь долгое время.

– Мы можем доехать и за полчаса, гэ, но, боюсь, тогда ты меня больше вообще за руль мотоцикла не пустишь, – Ван Ибо постарался притушить самодовольную ухмылку, получалось у него откровенно плохо.

Сяо Чжань пристальным взглядом высматривал что-то в его лице, а после тряхнул головой, смиряясь:

– Ок. Час так час. Поехали!

# ***

Чтобы доехать до небольшого поселения им действительно потребовался почти час. Дорога не была особенно сложной или загруженной машинами, но Ван Ибо долго петлял по улицам, проверяя, нет ли за ними слежки. Этот особенный день не должны были омрачать никакие вездесущие фанаты или вечно жаждущие сенсации журналисты.

С того момента, как они уселись на мотоцикл и выехали на дорогу, Сяо Чжань не произнёс ни слова, хотя тёплые руки на своей талии Ван Ибо чувствовал весьма остро.

Сяо Чжань не дрожал и не прятался за него, в течение поездки даже умудрялся смотреть по сторонам, но держался настороженно и старался особенно не шевелиться. Так, в сущности, было всегда, потому Ван Ибо уже привык и старался объезжать машины и неровности дороги аккуратнее обычного, чтобы лишний раз не беспокоить пассажира. Любимый человек был рядом с ним – этого Ван Ибо с лихвой хватало, чтобы чувствовать себя самым счастливым человеком на свете.

– Мы приехали, гэ, – из-за шлема голос звучал не внятно, хотя Ван Ибо знал, что Сяо Чжань его расслышал.

– Хорошо, а-то у меня уже задница квадратная от этого сидения, – Ван Ибо почувствовал, как ему между лопаток уткнулся округлый пластик.

– Пха-ха, ничего, сейчас разомнём, – Ван Ибо припарковал мотоцикл на свободное место под тенью широкого клёна и снял, наконец, шлем. – Надевай маску, гэ. Мы идём гулять.

– Где это мы? – Сяо Чжань после продолжительной поездки на непривычном транспорте действительно выглядел слегка помятым, но по сторонам глядел с интересом.

– Недалеко от домика, в котором ты ночевал сегодня, – Ван Ибо продолжал говорить загадками и сам радовался тому, как звучали слова. Ему нравился этот лёгкий оттенок таинственности.

– Ого! Далеко забрались, – Сяо Чжань тихонько присвистнул и натянул на лицо плотную чёрную маску. – Я вчера ночью толком ничего не успел рассмотреть, так как приехал очень поздно, но тут, вероятно, что-то интересное, раз вы выбрали это поселение?

– Ага, весьма интересное! – Ван Ибо довольный оскал спрятал ровно за такую же, как у Сяо Чжаня, маску. – Мы с тобой идём на фестиваль!

– Фестиваль? Середины осени? – брови Сяо Чжаня изумлённо взлетели. – Разве он не завершился?

– В этом месте – нет, – Ван Ибо хитро подмигнул партнёру и закинул сумку на плечо. – Во всём Китае есть три небольших уголка, потерянных для времени, где фестиваль Середины осени отмечают с опозданием. Связано это с особенными климатическими и географическими условиями этих мест[4]. Здесь осень сменяет лето немного позднее, чем в других регионах. Мы с тобой, гэ, в одной из таких странных деревень!

– Здорово! – Сяо Чжань восторженно сверкнул глазами. – Мы не сумели выбраться на фестиваль в Пекине, так что чудесно, что есть такое место. Но, скажи, разве из-за пандемии праздник не подвергся существенным ограничениям? Даже в столице его едва ли шумно праздновали.

– Здесь не столица, гэ, – Ван Ибо чувствовал небывалый подъём, – а маленькая деревенька посреди Китая. Кому какое дело, как отмечают фестиваль в глухой провинции? Здесь нет больших скоплений народа и надзор меньше. Так что у нас есть все шансы отвлечься на денёк от шума города и просто отдохнуть.

– Какой замечательный подарок, Ибо! – Сяо Чжань, судя по всему, его эмоции разделял.

– Это только начало, Чжань-гэ! Ну, поспешим? – Ван Ибо протянул возлюбленному ладонь. – У нас весь вечер впереди!

– А после ночь? – глаза Сяо Чжаня чуть прищурились.

– А после ночь, гэ, – это Ван Ибо прошептал почти на ухо возлюбленному.

Бумажные фонари с нарисованными кроликами и тонкими силуэтами лунных дев были развешены повсюду. Из каждого окна или двери аккуратных домов доносились радостные голоса, а по улицам стайками бегали ребятишки. Даже в воздухе чувствовался праздник.

Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань с удовольствием гуляли по живописным улочкам, заглядывали в небольшие магазинчики. Ни одного ресторана им на пути не попалось, но парни не расстраивались: их вполне устраивали уютные кафешки и улыбчивые владельцы, предлагающие «дорогим гостям деревни» самые лучшие блюда.

После долгой дороги есть хотелось неимоверно, потому Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань ни в чём себе не отказывали. Они отобедали три раза в трёх разных местах, выпили чаю у палатки уличного торговца, купили мороженое у продавца-подростка и просто глядели по сторонам. Им нравились оживление и царящая кругом свобода. Никто не обращал на них внимания, а если и звали, то только с предложением отведать сладкого вина османтуса или пожелать счастья и благополучия в «семьях прекрасных молодых людей».

Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань от угощений не отказывались, а поздравления принимали со всей искренностью. Здесь, в глухой китайской деревушке, их никто не знал, никто не фотографировал и не верещал дурными голосами о «счастливой встрече с секс-символами всей Поднебесной». Жители деревеньки радовались празднику и звали к себе гостей: без титулов и статусов, без масок и прописанных сценарием слов. Ван Ибо дышал полной грудью и любовался возлюбленным, ведь глаза Сяо Чжаня оказывались на мокром месте всякий раз, стоило услышать праздничные песни или пожелания обрести искреннее счастье рядом с любимым человеком.

Даже природа в это воскресенье радовала их улыбками солнца и тихим шелестом высоких деревьев. Воздух полнился пряным ароматом османтуса.

Сумерки накатывали на веселящуюся деревеньку медленно и наполняли округу мелодичными напевами. Жители деревни пели прямо на улице.

– Я таких песен даже не слышал! – восхищённо охал Сяо Чжань. Он крутил головой по сторонам с таким усердием, что в один момент Ван Ибо даже забеспокоился, как бы тот не вывихнул шею.

Сяо Чжань явно был счастлив. Ван Ибо это чувствовал всем сердцем. Даже плотные маски на лицах не могли скрыть их радость.

– Ого, аллея османтусов! – Сяо Чжань зачарованно выдохнул, когда они вышли на неширокий перекрёсток. – Пойдём туда! Давай сделаем пару фото!

Его ответа Сяо Чжань ждать не стал, схватил за руку и потащил за собой, а после завел в особенно пышный куст и почти впихнул в ветви:

– Вот! Здесь получится отличный кадр!

– Ты точно хочешь фотографироваться? – Ван Ибо с подозрением уставился на буйноцветующее растение. – Может, хоть сегодня без камер?

– Это же для нас фото! Конечно, я хочу запомнить этот момент! – мелкие мимические морщинки вокруг глаз Сяо Чжаня указывали на его улыбку.

– Тогда давай ко мне в кадр, – Ван Ибо стянул чёрную маску к подбородку и дёрнул возлюбленного к себе в куст. – Если уж запоминать, то вместе!

Это Ван Ибо прошептал на ухо хохочущему Сяо Чжаню.

– Договорились!

Маску с лица возлюбленного Ван Ибо стянул сам и одновременно занёс телефон над их головами, делая селфи, вот только привычно улыбаться в кадр он не собирался. Сяо Чжань от неожиданности охнул, когда Ван Ибо прижался своими губами к его в глубоком поцелуе. Именно этот момент попал в объектив фотокамеры смартфона.

Целовались они долго и весьма увлечённо, а османтус, оберегая их счастье, широкими ветвями скрыл любовников от посторонних глаз. Оторвались друг от друга они в весьма заметном возбуждении. Ван Ибо глядел в лицо Сяо Чжаня и видел точно такое же желание, какое бушевало в нём самом.

– Ну, может уже домой? – сдерживаться было сложно, особенно когда на него смотрели настолько голодным взглядом.

– Ещё рано, – Сяо Чжаню явно было не легче, чем ему, однако в глазах напротив Ван Ибо заметил решительный и хитрый огонёк. – Мы ещё не видели вечернее представление.

– Оно начнётся только с первыми звёздами, и, признавайся, откуда ты вообще о нём знаешь? – Ван Ибо с трудом заставил себя спокойно стоять на месте, хотя больше всего ему хотелось завести Сяо Чжаня глубже в заросли цветущего кустарника, стянуть с него хотя бы джинсы и…

– Владелец пекарни, где мы лунные пряники покупали, рассказал, – Сяо Чжань, точно прочитав его мысли, предусмотрительно отступил на шаг дальше от растения. – Ещё он посоветовал понаблюдать за ходом праздника с западного холма.

– Владелец пекарни, значит… – Ван Ибо протянул было руку поймать убегающую жертву разврата, но предусмотрительно остановил себя.

Он ведь давно решил, что сегодня всё будет так, как того захочет возлюбленный, а раз тот хотел посмотреть на ярмарочное представление и фейерверк – традиционные праздничные мероприятия этой деревни, о которых он сам прочёл в интернете, они так и сделают. Ван Ибо глубоко выдохнул, смиряясь.

Это день и следующий принадлежали Сяо Чжаню. Он же, Ван Ибо, готов был сделать всё для счастья любимого человека:

– Хорошо. Пусть будет ярмарка, а потом отправимся на западный холм смотреть фейерверк.

– Супер! – Сяо Чжань просиял ярче, чем лучи угасающего дневного светила. – Только сперва давай сходим в храм и зажжём благовония.

– Может, лучше у алтаря Чанъе и Хоуъи? – Ван Ибо кивнул взгляд на светлый лунный диск, проявляющийся в чистом небе. – Всё-таки отмечаем праздник Середины осени.

– Сегодня Луна уже не полная, так что вряд ли наши молитвы долетят до богов, – Сяо Чжань тоже поднял голову к небу и попутно натянул маску на лицо.

– Зато их алтарь ближе, и не придётся шагать в гору, – Ван Ибо со своей маской не торопился. Он оскалом во все 32 постарался убедить возлюбленного прислушаться.

Однако Сяо Чжань на уловку не повёлся, заливисто рассмеялся:

– О! Мой Бо-ди устал ножки переставлять?

Улыбками не получилось, потому Ван Ибо решил попробовать другой способ. Он вновь притянул к себе возлюбленного и тесно прижался бёдрами к телу Сяо Чжаня, чтобы тот со всей ясностью оценил сложность ситуации. 

– Твоему «Бо-ди» **трудно** ножки переставлять, – Ван Ибо прикоснулся губами к чёрной маске Сяо Чжаня, подцепил зубами и чуть оттянул. Слова прозвучали нараспев. – Шагу кое-что сильно мешает.

– Вау! – Сяо Чжань выдохнул так, словно в один миг воздуха лишился. – Я чувствую и даже готов помочь…

Ван Ибо скрипнул зубами, когда ощутил на промежности тёплую ладонь. Сяо Чжань протиснул руку между их телами и плотно сжал округлость:

– …Хотя в храм мы всё равно пойдём, Бо.

– Изверг! – у Ван Ибо чуть искры из глаз не посыпались, беззвучный стон улетел куда-то в ветки османтуса.

– Нет, мой сладкий, хороший Бо-ди, ты ошибаешься, – Сяо Чжань второй рукой снял с одного уха маску, чтобы следующий стон возлюбленного не пропустить, – я просто ничуть не меньше хочу тебя.

То, что случилось дальше, Ван Ибо вряд ли внятно осознавал. Тормоза у него отключило ровно в тот момент, когда раздался звук расстёгиваемой молнии на джинсах. Теплые пальцы Сяо Чжаня ещё не коснулись его напряжённой плоти, а Ван Ибо от одного предвкушения чуть не кончил. Ничего удивительного: он просто-напросто обалдел от происходящего! Где это видано, чтобы (почти) средь бела дня прямо на улице посреди всего честного народа Сяо Чжань вёл себя настолько смело?! Ван Ибо чувствовал, как его лихорадит возбуждением.

– Тише, Бо-ди, тише, радость моя, – Сяо Чжань принялся мелко целовать его губы, пока лаской проходился по камнем стоящему стволу и размазывал выступившую влагу. – Какой возбуждённый! Потрясающе!

Это было последней каплей. Ван Ибо сорвался.

Куст османтуса оказался не только прекрасным фоном для селфи, но и качественным укрытием. По крайней мере Ван Ибо на это очень надеялся, потому как дальше двух шагов – обойти растение по кругу и встать с подветренной стороны, подальше от любопытных глаз – он бы всё равно ступить не сумел. Сяо Чжань на его горячность только хихикал, оттого внутри Ван Ибо проснулась странная обида. Он сам едва держался и почти с ума сходил от возбуждения, а Сяо Чжаню, казалось, всё ни по чём. Справедливости Ван Ибо в этом не видел, потому решил уравнять шансы.

Одежду с Сяо Чжаня он срывать не стал, хотя больше всего именно этого и хотел, зато штаны приспустил в мгновение ока и немедленно почти обжёгся о возбуждённую плоть.

Выходит, Сяо Чжаню было не легче, чем ему? – Эмоции Ван Ибо чуть притихли.

Он аккуратно коснулся члена любовника и тут же утонул в глубоком поцелуе. Сяо Чжань впился в его губы, словно утопающий в колодезные воды. Ван Ибо с готовностью принял эту жажду: пропустил горячий язык себе в рот.

Их ладони по возбуждению друг друга двигались вразнобой, однако общий ритм всё-таки присутствовал. Он кровяным давлением ударял в уши и натянутым нервом звенел в сердце. Впечатления этого дня оказались слишком яркими, чтобы их можно было сдержать.

– Быстрее, чёрт! Нас заметят! – Сяо Чжань оттянул его из поцелуя за ворот куртки, но отстраниться не позволил. Наоборот, прижался теснее и просунул колено между ног.

Ван Ибо задохнулся от яркого возбуждения. Давление снизу оказалось слишком сильным. Хотелось вопить во всё горло или хотя бы стонать, но было нельзя ни того, ни другого. Потому Ван Ибо нашёл третий вариант. Ягодица Сяо Чжаня прекрасно помещалась в его ладонь, а чуть глубже, он знал, находилось сладкое местечко, которое всегда жаждало наслаждения.

– А ну-ка стой! – Сяо Чжань укусил его поцелуем, поймал ладонь, отвёл в сторону.

– Гэ, дай почувствовать тебя! – тёплая ладонь сжимала его плотно, но этого казалось недостаточно. Ван Ибо горел желанием оказаться ещё ближе, раствориться в любимом человеке.

Сяо Чжань обыкновенно легко поддавался на подобные уговоры, но не в этот раз. Вместо сладкого согласия Сяо Чжань чуть царапнул его член и зажал в кулаке головку:

– Не так и не здесь! Имей терпение!

– А-м-м! Понял! Я понял! – Ван Ибо пришлось губу прикусить, чтобы не застонать в голос. Крупная дрожь почти подкосила его колени, а Сяо Чжань немедленно ослабил хватку. – Чжань-гэ-э…

Имя на длинном выдохе прозвучало сладким томлением, мольбой.

– Знаю, мой хороший, – жаркий шёпот Сяо Чжаня полился ему в уши. – Мне тоже хочется б _о_ льшего. Но этим мы насладимся позднее.

Ван Ибо не столько осознанно, сколько по инерции провёл ладонью по плоти Сяо Чжаня, выслушал его сладкий вздох и только теперь понял, что всё это время почти судорожно сжимал основание его члена. Тому, видимо, было не слишком приятно, но он ничем неудовольствия не показал.

– Да, вот так, Бо. Чуть нежнее и быстрее, – Сяо Чжань приглушил стон о его куртку и собственной рукой задал темп. – Мы сейчас с тобой кончим.

Ван Ибо не удержался: нашёл любимые губы, приник поцелуем.

– М-м-ох… мы кончим через мгновение… – Сяо Чжань дышал рвано. – Вместе кончим… одновременно. М-м-м, ещё чуть быстрее!

Ван Ибо потерялся в звучании любимого голоса. Его член дрожал и нетерпеливо подёргивался в руках любовника, но он старался сдержаться. Отчего-то пульсация плоти Сяо Чжаня, его удовольствие, ощущалось острее, чем собственное.

– А как кончим, – Сяо Чжань перемешивал слова жаркими вздохами и мелкими поцелуями, точно оторваться от него не мог, – мы пойдём гулять дальше.

– З-зачем? О-ох, – Ван Ибо запнулся на слове: собственный голос он не узнал. Настолько хриплым и низким он его не помнил.

– Чтобы нагулять аппетит, – Сяо Чжань тихонько рассмеялся и вновь поймал его губы поцелуем.

В следующий момент он без предупреждения ускорил темп и вжался в него всем телом. Ван Ибо едва сознание от острых ощущений не потерял, но движения любовника повторил в точности. Они целовались и вылизывали друг друга, обнимались и притискивались, но ничего больше себе не позволяли. Мир вокруг них заполнился буйным цветом османтуса, а Ван Ибо вдруг понял, что никогда ещё так много не кончал. Вершины он достиг как-то внезапно, зато заметил, как в его собственной ладони растеклась горячая влага. Выпускать её наружу – проливать в землю – почему-то не хотелось.

– А-ха-ха! Ты долго сдерживался, Бо-ди! – смех у Сяо Чжаня вышел нервным, а щёки прелестно порозовели. Из его кулака им под ноги капали густые белёсые капли. – Или это всё непривычная обстановка?

– Это всё ты, Чжань-гэ! – ничего иного Ван Ибо сказать не мог. Его сердце билось где-то выше линии горла, но нарушу не просилось, наоборот утягивало за собой любимого человека в водоворот и пышный цвет османтуса. – Всегда только ты!

Это было чистой правдой. Без Сяо Чжаня он уже свою жизнь не представлял. Да и тот, он знал, отвечал симметричными чувствами.

– Значит, это всё моё? – Сяо Чжань, казалось, быстрее него приходил в себя.

Слова прозвучали будто бы невпопад, хотя Ван Ибо их прекрасно понял: коли уж его мир вращался вокруг Сяо Чжаня, иного ожидать не приходилось – свободным он чувствовал себя только рядом любимым.

– Твоё. Не сомневайся, – улыбка Ван Ибо длилась долго из-за долгого поцелуя, разрывать который совершенно не хотелось.

[1] Ролик Ван Ибо: <https://vk.cc/aAu7Zi>

[2] Ли Чэнпин – гонщик в команде Yamaha. Эпизодический персонаж из истории «Истерия».

[3] Гейт – (gate – англ.) ворота

[4] Выдумки автора. Если такие территории в Китае действительно существуют, я о них не знаю. Всё это художественный вымысел и авторский произвол!


	12. В зеркале – не ты. Часть 3. Воскресенье, 04.10.2020. Вечер

Обеспокоенный голос прозвучал рядом с ним, но будто бы издалека:

– Ибо, давай всё-таки поедем в тот домик. Отдохнём.

– А? – отреагировал на Сяо Чжаня Ван Ибо ещё раньше, чем сумел распознать смысл сказанного. – Зачем? Мы же ещё на ярмарку хотели.

– Ты совсем умаялся. Едва живой, – Сяо Чжань улыбнулся ему одними уголками губ, слегка качнул головой. – Ты сколько спал за последние сутки? Часа три? 

– О чем ты? Я в норме! – Ван Ибо ответил скорее по инерции, хотя, прислушавшись к себе, понял, что не лукавит. Он был в порядке. – Я поспал в машине по дороге в аэропорт и в самолёте. Вполне достаточно.

Он даже зачем-то на тёмный экран собственного телефона кивнул, будто тот мог подтвердить каждое его слово:

– Мне этого хватает, знаешь же.

– А ты знаешь, что я этого не одобряю, – Сяо Чжань на мгновение прикрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул, а после поднял ладонь, привлекая внимание жилистого мужчины средних лет. – Прошу прощения, принесите нам, пожалуйста, чайничек Шен Пуэра.

– Одну минуту, – хозяин кафе, где они присели отдохнуть, поспешил выполнять заказ.

«Энергетический чай? Заботливый гэгэ», – Ван Ибо прикусил улыбку. Сяо Чжань был неизменно внимателен к нему.

Очень скоро из-за небольшой барной стойки потянуло ароматным чаем. Ван Ибо с удовольствием наполнил лёгкие приятным запахом. Чай он любил.

– Ладно. Если дело не в усталости, тогда в чем? Поделишься? – Сяо Чжань по-прежнему пристально на него глядел, а из глубоких тёмных глаз никуда не исчезла тревога.

– Поделюсь? Чем? Всё же вроде бы замечательно, – Ван Ибо расплылся в довольной улыбке, но вдруг забеспокоился. – Или тебе что-то не нравится? Если так, то давай пойдём в другое место. Тут есть ещё много интересного, что можно посмотреть, пока на улице не стемнело…

– Ибо, погоди, всё хорошо. Мне всё нравится, – теперь улыбался уже Сяо Чжань. Он протянул руку через стол и почти коснулся его губ, чтобы остановить поток предложений. – Здесь чудесно.

– Тогда зачем спрашиваешь? – Ван Ибо любимую руку поймал и обнял ладонями.

– Ты ведёшь себя странно с тех пор, как мы вышли из храма, – Сяо Чжань слегка сжал его ладонь своей и потянул высвободить руку, точно беспокоился, как бы подобные нежности не увидели посторонние. – Нетипично для себя молчалив...

– Молчалив? Я, вообще-то, не слишком разговорив, – Ван Ибо криво усмехнулся.

– Не со мной, – Сяо Чжань отразил его улыбку, чуть качнул головой, – …и витаешь в мыслях где-то далеко. Сейчас откликнулся только на второй раз. Уставился в стену пустым взглядом и ни на что не реагировал. Вот и подумалось, что ты переутомился или что-то приключилось.

– А, вот ты о чём!.. – Ван Ибо, наконец, сообразил. Он облегчённо выдохнул и поблагодарил официанта за сервированный чай. Над чайной парой вился душистый пар. – Всё в порядке, гэ. Честно. Просто вдруг почудилось, что кто-то на меня смотрит, а оказалось, что это отражение.

Он указал на высокое зеркало на противоположной стене кафе:

– Уже, кстати, не первый раз за сегодня. В храме было такое же ощущение. Даже решил, что нас выследили, но никого не заметил.

– Да, я тоже никого не видел. Даже странно как-то: мы будто бы потерялись, – Сяо Чжань оглянулся в указанном направлении, оценил взглядом мерцающую в свете софитов поверхность зеркала, поймал в отражении взгляд Ван Ибо и обернулся назад. – Действительно, как удачно висит… а в храме разве были зеркала?

– Там – нет, – Ван Ибо с удовольствием пригубил крепкий напиток. – Зато там были свечи и натёртый до блеска пол. Эй! Не смейся! Я вообще-то серьёзно!

– Верю, Бо-ди, – Сяо Чжань потешался над ним без злобы, наоборот, его глаза посветлели. – Только странно всё это. Ты постоянно находишься под объективами камер или перед зеркалами, должен же был давно привыкнуть.

– Я-то привык и уже не замечаю этого, – кукситься он не стал, чуть повёл плечами, стряхивая лёгкое утомление. – Просто сегодня всё не как обычно. Мерещится всякое…

– Что именно?

Сяо Чжань внимательно уставился на него, хотя эту тему Ван Ибо совершенно не хотел развивать:

– Не важно, забей.

– Почему? Ты мне ещё днём про зеркало говорил. Чувствую: тут что-то интересное!

– Интересный у нас сегодня только ты и твой день рождения! – Ван Ибо на уловку не повёлся, напомнил о важном. – Допивай скорее чай и пойдём гулять дальше. У нас ещё много запланировано!

– Как скажешь, – если Сяо Чжань и расстроился, что его лишили «интересного», то ничем того не показал.

«Чёрт! Надо быть осмотрительнее. Не стоит волновать Чжань-гэ», – Ван Ибо в очередной раз отметил внимательность партнёра. От цепкого взгляда Сяо Чжаня мало что ускользало: любую мелочь он замечал. Хотя рассказывать действительно было нечего.

Из куста высокого османтуса они вышли только удостоверившись, что вполне прилично выглядят, а лихорадочный румянец на щеках больше не выдаёт их с головой. На их счастье тихую аллею в этот уютный воскресный вечер облюбовали только они, так что назад в толпу празднующих жителей деревеньки они влились вновь никем не замеченные.

До храма Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань тоже добрались без приключений и даже все положенные обряды провели с должным почтением. Однако здесь-то и обратил внимание Ван Ибо на некоторые странности.

Священное для жителей деревеньки место выглядело опрятным и ухоженным. Праздник Середины осени не обошел стороной даже это место, потому повсюду висели нарядные фонари и гирлянды, а внутри небольшого помещения, все свободное пространство алтаря и стен украшали бессчётное количество свечей – праздничных красных свечей! Какая роскошь! Но не в этом заключалась главная особенность.

Тёмный каменный пол храма в некоторых местах переходил в деревянный настил и завершался мозаичной декоративной кладкой у самого алтаря. Выглядело это весьма эффектно и нарядно, особенно под белым – кипенно-белым! – светом горящих свечей.

Точно! Вот то самое необычное! Парадные красные свечи храма горели непривычным белым огнём!

Света они давали немало, создавая в храме особенную уютную атмосферу, а ещё играли замысловатыми тенями. Блики и отсветы на пол укладывались красивыми россыпями и будто бы отражались друг от друга. Натёртый до блеска множеством ног (или воском?) пол переливался цветным спектром. Он, точно поверхность воды, принимал в себя свет и расщеплял его на составляющие. Красные, фосфорно-оранжевые, сизые, бурые, зелёные, синие оттенки соседствовали с классическими жёлтым и белым. Каким образом создавался такой эффект – большой вопрос, но антураж завораживал.

Парни даже дара речи лишись, впервые переступив порог. Ван Ибо в момент потерялся в целом ворохе ощущений, захлестнувших с головой, а Сяо Чжаню, судя по порозовевшим восторгом щекам, с большим трудом удавалось сдержать любопытство.

На расцвеченный всеми цветами радуги пол ступать уличной обувью не хотелось. Отчего-то казалось, что любую грязь в этом месте непременно осудят. Однако их смятение вовремя заметила служительница храма и от смеха едва не покатилась по полу.

Женщина неопределённого возраста обладала живой мимикой и отличным чувством юмора. Она с одного взгляда узнала в них столичных жителей и рассказала, что подобный, «мистический» (как выразился Сяо Чжань) эффект создаётся благодаря особенному устройству окон храма и выставленных в нужных местах реликвиях.

– Уж не знаю, где что высмотрел мой прадед и каким боком думал, но он вообще-то строил для деревенской ребятни школу, – поделилась служительница храма. – Меня тогда ещё и в программе не было, но знаю, что школы тут никогда не открывали.

– Почему же? – Сяо Чжань в искреннем удивлении приподнял брови.

– А пёс его знает! Прадеда надо спросить, – женщина пожала плечами. – Только рассказывают, что в одну ночь в только что построенное здание забрались два лунных света и две звезды. Что они здесь творили и как очутились, никто не знает, однако вот такие огни, – она кивнула на россыпь разноцветных бликов на полу, – с тех пор наполняют это помещение с наступлением сумерек.

– Два луча и две звезды? – удивиться сильнее, казалось, невозможно, но для Сяо Чжаня, как и для Ван Ибо, не было ничего невозможного. – Это аллегория какая-то?

– Может, деревенская легенда? – Ван Ибо вставил своё предположение.

– Хе-хе-хе, а кто ж его знает?! – служительница храма всплеснула руками. – Никогда не думала об этом. Меня с детства учили просто принимать то, что видит глаз. Так и живу.

– Значит, никто не знает? – Сяо Чжань выглядел несколько раздосадованным, но, видимо, надежду найти источник красивой сказки не терял. – Может, есть старожилы, у которых стоит поинтересоваться?

– Если и есть, то уже совсем выжили из ума, – женщина поднялась на ноги, прошлёпала стоптанными туфлями к одной из стен и поднесла тонкий горящий прутик к нескольким потухшим мгновение назад свечам. – Я вам, уважаемые господа, рекомендую следовать моему примеру и знать поменьше.

Она белозубо улыбнулась:

– Не всё секретное должно открыться. Порой суть красоты заключается в тайне!

Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань одновременно моргнули, удивившись резкой смене тона и настроения служительницы храма, а та вновь залилась смехом:

– Неужели даже брошюрку нашу не читали? Эх, молодёжь! Её ещё мой папаня писал для таких, как вы! Ха-ха-ха.

– Пхах, ясно, – Ван Ибо криво усмехнулся. Ему, в сущности, были безразличны и многозначительная легенда храма безымянной деревеньки, и общий налёт таинственности.

Важным представлялись эмоции Сяо Чжаня и его отношение ко всему происходящему. Тот же его никогда не разочаровывал. Услышанное от хранительницы храмовых свечей, казалось, сильно впечатлило Сяо Чжаня. Тот с удвоенным интересом принялся озираться по сторонам, высматривая спрятанные «реликвии», и неизменно охал, когда удавалось заметить патиновое сияние священной дощечки.

Ван Ибо старался не отставать и тоже периодически оглядывался, однако ничего, кроме натёртых до сального блеска деревяшек опорных стоек храмовой крыши, не видел. Хотя даже так посещение затерянного в конце улицы храма небольшой деревеньки сильно на него повлияло. Необычное ощущение поселилось где-то глубоко. Определить или хотя бы описать его Ван Ибо не удавалось.

Вышли они из широких дверей храма в сгущающихся сумерках и вновь угодили в поток празднующих людей. Отовсюду по-прежнему слышались смех и песни, однако теперь Ван Ибо видел странное кругом. В воздухе, на земле, в ветвях деревьев, лицах и волосах прохожих, в глазах Сяо Чжаня ему чудились россыпи тех самых разноцветных огней, что густо покрывали пол и стены храма. Точно лунные светлячки с прозрачными брюшками, они метались перед ним, то собираясь в лучи, то выстраиваясь замысловатыми узорами.

Всё бы ничего, только в каждом отсвете Ван Ибо вдруг стали мерещиться до боли знакомые черты. Он смотрел на Сяо Чжаня и улыбался ему – храмовый свет озарял любимое лицо. Когда же Ван Ибо глядел в сторону, взгляд Сяо Чжаня чудился даже там, точно неотступно следовал за ним. Это было странно и представлялось бы страшным, если бы Ван Ибо до умопомрачения не любил всё, что касалось Сяо Чжаня.

Огни были повсюду – Сяо Чжань был повсюду. Великолепно!

Льющуюся из самого сердца улыбку Ван Ибо больше не сдерживал. Эмоции и желания – тоже.

После посещения храма они с Сяо Чжанем целовались позади старого покосившегося сарайчика, у почерневшей от времени калитки перед узкой тропинкой в зарослях чего-то, отдалённо напоминавшего вишневый сад, даже у глухой стены чьего-то дома умудрились зависнуть на три сладко-долгие минуты. Неудивительно, ведь мир Ван Ибо был в Сяо Чжане, а тот в этот вечер казался нестерпимо ярким.

Нацеловавшись до звёзд в глазах, Сяо Чжань взмолился о передышке. Так они оказались в уютном кафе и сейчас пили потрясающе вкусный чай.

Ван Ибо чувствовал, как с каждым глотком горячего напитка в его тело возвращается энергия и силы. Отчего-то даже такой вполне ожидаемый и знакомый эффект тонизирующего чая в этот вечер казался магией, волшебством. Храмовые светлячки перед его глазами окрасились в тёплые карамельные оттенки и (негодяи!) размножились, отразившись от того самого крупного зеркала на стене, зато на некоторое время остановили свой бег. Ван Ибо чудилось, что пучки света собрали отражение любимого на гладкой поверхности. Именно оно внимательно глядело на него со стены и привлекало внимание. Хотя, приглядевшись, Ван Ибо никого, кроме себя, в отражающем стекле не увидел.

– Так, Бо-ди, если мы закончили пить чай, пойдём-ка на площадь, – Сяо Чжаню пришлю щёлкнуть пальцами перед самым его носом, чтобы вернуть в чувства.

«Я опять завис? Проклятие!» – Ван Ибо расплылся в широкой улыбке:

– Конечно! В плане праздника была обозначена ярмарка и праздничные мероприятия.

– Ага. Видел афишу на стене дома: сегодня должно состояться выступление местного любительского театра с постановкой по мотивам преданий этой местности. Очень хочу посмотреть! – глаза Сяо Чжаня сияли ярче, чем порхающие у его лица огоньки.

«Когда это ты сумел афиши рассмотреть? Пха-ха-ха», – Ван Ибо едва удержался от смеха. Его собственные уши при воспоминании о жарких поцелуях получасовой давности горели так, будто их обожгли утюгами.

– Тогда надо поспешить. Звезды уже высоко, – Ван Ибо поднялся из-за стола и хотел было подать возлюбленному руку, но тот стрельнул глазами в сторону барной стойки. Видимо, за ними пристально наблюдали. – Пойду расплачусь.

– Мгм. Спасибо. Отойду на минуту в уборную.

– Господам всё понравилось? – хозяин кафе встретил Ван Ибо широкой улыбкой и прищуренным взглядом.

– Да, спасибо. Всё превосходно. Понимаю, что поздно уже, но, скажите, можно ли здесь купить цветов? – Ван Ибо лишний раз моргнул, пропуская мимо своего внимания хитрый блеск в глазах собеседника. Ни пояснять отношения между ним и Сяо Чжанем, ни удовлетворять чьё-либо любопытство он был не намерен.

Идея же с цветами ему в голову пришла совершенно внезапно. Нет, он, конечно же, приготовил подарок для возлюбленного и там тоже предполагались цветы, хотя именно в этот наполненный мистикой вечер ему хотелось увидеть в руках Сяо Чжаня душистый букет.

– Отчего же нельзя? Думаю, старая Кая ещё не закрыла свою клетушку, – хозяин кафе принял оплату картой от Ван Ибо (боже мой! в этом захолустье есть WiFi?! ☺) и махнул рукой куда-то вниз по улице. – Пройдите пару домов в ту сторону и сверните налево. Там увидите крашенные в зелёный цвет ворота (их мой сын красил, кстати. Он сегодня на площади выступать будет!). Если ворота закрыты, значит, цветов уже не купить, в противном случае вас Ланг Кая сама без цветов никуда не отпустит. Больно уж она приставучая!

– Спасибо за совет, непременно заглянем к ней, – Ван Ибо сдержанно кивнул и прошёл к выходу.

«Жить в деревне наверняка то ещё приключение. Все обо всём знают, – он по привычке встряхнул волосами, откидывая назад, чтобы не мешали надевать бейсболку. От этой привычки он никак не мог избавиться, несмотря на то, что короткие пряди уже некоторое время не требовалось прибирать. – Хотя, честно говоря, жизнь в мегаполисе мало чем отличается. Я даже в Пекине едва ли могу остаться наедине с гэ. Что-то он, кстати, долго...»

Ван Ибо шагнул на улицу, натягивая маску, и вдруг услышал негромкий оклик:

– Ибо, ты чего там стоишь? Пойдём уже!

Сяо Чжань стоял у крайнего окна кафе и вопросительно смотрел на него.

«А?» – Ван Ибо вскипел неясным возгласом, но шаг ускорил.

– Ты как здесь оказался? В уборную же ушёл, – Ван Ибо поравнялся с Сяо Чжанем, и дальше путь они продолжили в ногу.

– Ты о чём? Я же мимо тебя только что прошёл, – Сяо Чжань с подозрением покосился на него, – и маску подал. Ты её на столике оставил.

– Правда что ли? – теперь подозрительно смотрел уже Ван Ибо. Только его взгляд был прикован к чёрной маске на своём лице.

Выглядело это, судя по всему, презабавно, потому что Сяо Чжань принялся негромко хихикать.

– Ты сегодня особенно мечтательный. Давно тебя таким не видел, – Сяо Чжань улыбался ему светло, яркие огоньки расцвечивали окружающее пространство лёгкими искрами, потому Ван Ибо переживать о своей невнимательности не стал.

– Ещё бы! Мы же празднуем твой день рождения! – он мельком оглянулся по сторонам, проверил, не глазеет ли кто на них, и подхватил Сяо Чжаня за руку. – Пойдём, я хочу заглянуть в одно место!

– Куда? – Сяо Чжань стиснул его ладонь своей.

– Хочу подарить тебе цветы! – Ван Ибо расплылся в улыбке. Идея казалась ему замечательной.

«Волшебный гэ в окружении волшебных лунных звёзд! Что может быть лучше? – он ясно представлял себе картинку. – Только любимый Чжань-гэ с цветами в руках в окружении волшебного лунного сияния!»

Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань заливисто рассмеялся. В этом смехе слышалось Ван Ибо всё счастье момента.


	13. В зеркале - не ты. Часть 4. Сияние звёзд

– Закрыто. Ничего не поделаешь, – Сяо Чжань шагнул к нему ближе, заглянул в глаза. – Давай придём сюда завтра?

– Я хотел сегодня, – любимый его ободрял, но помогало это не сильно. Ван Ибо действительно расстроился.

Они стояли напротив небольших выкрашенных в зелёный цвет дверей у крошечного цветочного магазинка. Вывеска с нарисованными ромашками и надпись над единственным окошком «клетушки» указывали, что они пришли по верному адресу: «Цветы от Кая».

– Понимаю, но уже ведь действительно поздно, Ибо, да и праздник в деревне в самом разгаре, – Сяо Чжань стянул с лица маску к самому подбородку, мягко улыбнулся.

– Угу. Всё верно, – Ван Ибо длинно выдохнул. Он осознавал, что внезапное желание подарить цветы возлюбленному имело мало шансов быть реализованным, однако до последнего надеялся. – Ладно. Пойдём тогда на площадь.

С разочарованием справляться ему всегда было сложно, хотя подобный опыт у него набрался уже немаленький. Хорошо, что в этот раз рядом с ним был Сяо Чжань, ведь одно его присутствие помогало справиться с любыми неприятностями.

– Вперёд! – теперь Сяо Чжань улыбался уже воодушевляюще.

Однако они не успели и пары шагов ступить прочь от цветочного магазинчика, когда им навстречу с противоположной стороны улицы вышла пожилая женщина крошечных размеров.

– Цветы закончились, мальчики, – о приветствии женщина совершенно позабыла, зато глядела на парней ласково. – На праздник забрали все до единого.

– Что же, жаль, – Сяо Чжань светло улыбнулся женщине. – Спасибо, что рассказали. Простите, что побеспокоили вас.

– Никакого беспокойства, – на вежливость та, кого владелец кафе называл Ланг Кая, неопределённо кивнула. Она пристально смотрела на Ван Ибо. – А что, сильно надо?

– Сильно, – Ван Ибо лукавить не стал. Он тоже, подобно Сяо Чжаню, стянул с лица маску и показался собеседнице. – Хотел в подарок…

– Ибо, не стоит, это действительно будет неудобно!.. – Сяо Чжань совершенно порозовел.

– Ясно, – Ланг Кая на настолько очевидное смущение одного из собеседников вновь не обратила никакого внимания, а лишь утвердительно кивнула и протопала нетипично тяжёлым для миниатюрной женщины шагом прямиком к зелёным дверям магазинчика. – Многого предложить не смогу, но, если устроит, пара бутонов у меня найдётся.

– Устроит! Даже один устроит! – Ван Ибо в душе ликовал. Он уже смирился с неудачей и теперь не знал, как сдержать радость: «Этот вечер и эта деревенька действительно волшебные!»

– Ибо!.. – Сяо Чжань задушенно простонал. Оборачиваться к нему Ван Ибо не стал: эмоции возлюбленного были очевидны.

– Один, так один, – Ланг Кая выудила из кармана небольшой ключ, отомкнула дверь и прошла внутрь. Покупателей с собой она не пригласила, только кинула через плечо краткое: «Подождите».

– Бо-ди, ну зачем? – Ван Ибо почувствовал, как его локоть сжали, а обернувшись, он увидел совершенно растерянного Сяо Чжаня. Тот смотрел на него сияющими счастливыми глазами, но выглядел умильно потерянным.

– Так надо, гэ. Какой бы цветок сейчас нам ни продали, он в точности будет отражать этот момент. Мне хочется запомнить его! – Ван Ибо расплылся в счастливой улыбке. В том, что хозяйка цветочной лавки принесёт им самый прекрасный на свете цветок, он не сомневался.

– Остался только этот, остальные я уже вынесла к алтарю, – Ланг Кая появилась из теней магазинчика через мгновение. В руках она держала единственный цветок.

На невысоком стебле (обломанном, понял Ван Ибо), гордо держала прекрасную головку алая роза. Бутон не был особенно крупным и казался совершенно обыкновенным, хотя Ван Ибо он привиделся наполненным внутренним сиянием.

Точно такой же восторг, какой испытал в этот момент сам, послышался в тихом возгласе Сяо Чжаня:

– Вау! Какая красота!

– Вы позволите? – Ван Ибо наклонился к женщине, протянул ладонь за цветком. Сколько бы тот ни стоил, он заплатит любую сумму!

– Конечно, забирайте. Она, видимо, ждала вас, – Ланг Кая расплылась в беззубой улыбке. – Так и знала, что эта малышка осталась сегодня одна не случайно.

– Правда? – Ван Ибо восхищённо выдохнул. Цветок в его руках казался игрушечным, но ценность имел немалую, ведь нёс в себе его чувства.

Алый оттенок притягивал к себе взгляд. Ван Ибо по-мальчишески открыто улыбнулся, протянул Сяо Чжаню розу. О том, что делать это при посторонних не стоило, он не думал. Его сердце захватила радость момента, а перед глазами огни выпали уже ярко-красными оттенками. Сяо Чжаню это обрамление очень шло.

– Чжань-гэ, это тебе, – Ван Ибо слышал биение собственного сердца к ушах, рот наполнился слюной, глаза – влагой. – В этот день мы вместе, потому он стал для меня волшебным. Давай такими же сделаем все другие дни в году и в вечности?

– Бо-ди… – голос Сяо Чжаня подвёл. Он, очевидно, совершенно расчувствовался. – Спасибо.

Цветок Сяо Чжань принял чуть подрагивающей рукой:

– Да, давай так и сделаем!

Ван Ибо подарил возлюбленному всего один цветок, но казалось, что вручил целый мир, а ещё гарантии счастливого совместного будущего.

– Тебе очень идёт этот цветок, – Ван Ибо залюбовался счастьем на лице Сяо Чжаня.

– Спасибо. Он прекрасен! – Сяо Чжань низко поклонился пожилой женщине.

Ланг Кая же по-прежнему внимательно смотрела на Ван Ибо:

– Рада, что он пришёлся вам по душе, – она ответила скорее машинально, а после обратилась к Ван Ибо с весьма странными словами. – Послушай, мальчик мой, не верь всему, что видишь.

– Что? О чём вы? – Ван Ибо непонимающе моргнул. Он потянулся к бумажнику, намереваясь расплатиться, но пожилая женщина лишь покачала головой, отказываюсь.

– О том, что глаза наши нас часто обманывают, – Ланг Кая скрестила руки перед собой. – Мы часто видим то, что хотим, или то, что нам нравится. А раз нам это нравится, мы стремимся разглядеть мельчайшие детали.

– Да, так бывает, – Ван Ибо не слишком понимал, о чём говорила женщина, но внимательно слушал мудрые слова.

– В такие моменты рождаются иллюзии, заблуждения и сны, – теперь во взгляде женщины ему почудилось осуждение. – На убывающей же луне сновидения случаются особенно яркими. В них можно даже потеряться. Так что не стоит терять бдительности. Если заблудишься, назад к любимым дорогу не найдешь.

– Понимаю.

Неправда: он не понимал, но уже будто бы осознавал услышанное.

– Разве же иллюзии опасны? Если рождены мечтами, они наполняют нас воздухом, желанием жить и стремиться, – Сяо Чжань выразил мнение. В его голосе Ван Ибо расслышал светлую улыбку.

– Фантазии случаются опасными, если в них заблудиться, – Ланг Кая просверлила Ван Ибо проницательным взглядом, медленно выдохнула и закончила совсем уж непонятным. – Выбраться из иллюзий бывает сложно. Порой – невозможно. Но, потерявшись в них, придётся отказаться от реального. Понимаешь, мальчик?

– Наверное, – под взглядом этих уставших глаз миниатюрной старушки, едва ли достающей ростом его до груди, Ван Ибо совершенно потерялся. Он всегда был послушным мудрости старших, потому безропотно кивнул, соглашаясь.

– Хорошо, коли так, – Ланг Кая внезапно расцвела улыбкой и совершенно преобразилась. Больше она не казалась уставшей. – Не обращайте на меня внимания, идите развлекаться, а розу я вам дарю. Пусть она дополнит ваш праздник.

– Спасибо! – Сяо Чжань от души поблагодарил.

# ***

– Сколько здесь замечательного! – Сяо Чжань восторженно охал, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Бутон подаренной розы торчал у него из кармана рубашки и притягивал к себе взгляд. Было сложно остановить фантазию, но Ван Ибо держался, не поддавался на провокации и даже не каждое мгновение, а всего лишь через раз представлял себе, как алыми лепестками выводит узоры на обнажённой коже возлюбленного.

– Согласен, не зря приехали, – Ван Ибо проглотил густую слюну. Целовать возлюбленного хотелось неимоверно, но не перед всей же толпой?!

Расставшись с мудрой цветочницей, они прямиком направились на центральную площадь деревушки и тут же угодили в столпотворение.

Множество звуков смешивались, создавая какофонию, но слух ничуть не раздражали. С одной стороны слышались ободряющие крики и топот танцующих. С другой – не слишком трезвые голоса выводили мелодии старинных песен. В центре же площади немало людей уселись перед небольшим круглым возвышением. Актёры в традиционных китайских нарядах уже вышли на сцену, приготовившись начать представление, а распорядитель рассаживал людей на последние свободные места.

Сяо Чжань хотел посмотреть представление, потому рядом с танцующими жителями деревни они задерживаться не стали, но не решились и места в импровизированном зрительном зале занять. Ван Ибо никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за ними кто-то пристально наблюдал. Сяо Чжань предложил устроиться чуть в отдалении, за столиком одного из кафе на площади, Ван Ибо с готовностью согласился. Пусть отсюда открывался не лучший обзор, зато было удобно и относительно безопасно, да и актёров на возвышении они прекрасно видели.

Очень скоро представление началось, и Сяо Чжань со всем вниманием слушал постановку. Ван Ибо же чувствовал головокружение. Оно появилось, едва они присоединились к празднику на площади, и никак не желало его отпускать. Дискомфорта Ван Ибо не чувствовал, но ощущал себя до странного пьяным. Они с Сяо Чжанем выпили за сегодняшний вечер некоторое количество сладкого вина османтуса, так что Ван Ибо с готовностью списал на алкоголь и бешеные пляски разноцветных огней перед глазами, и мерещащиеся всюду улыбки на любимых губах, и внезапно появляющиеся в тенях или отражениях и тут же истаивающие чёткие образы любовников, в которых легко узнавал себя и Сяо Чжаня. В этот странный вечер всё казалось нормальным, потому Ван Ибо наслаждался. 

Постановки народных театров его никогда особенно не интересовали, но Сяо Чжань буквально прикипел взглядом к сцене, потому Ван Ибо решил присоединиться.

– Ого! У истории о Хоуъи и Чанъэ множество вариаций! – Сяо Чжань комментировал вполголоса, точно не в центре шумной толпы сидел, а в театральной ложе.

– В проспекте было сказано, что местные легенды сформировались не сразу, – Ван Ибо вспомнил описание с интернет страницы. – Прежде чем обосноваться в этом месте, первые жители были торговцами и путешественниками. Из разных мест они принесли множество историй и на их основе составили собственные. Сейчас уже никто не помнит, откуда появились звучащие здесь легенды и какими они были изначально, но в них продолжают верить.

– Это добавляет колорита и ещё больше восхищает, – Сяо Чжань согласно кивнул.

В его глазах Ван Ибо видел яркий огонь и вдруг вспомнил, что у возлюбленного за плечами высшее художественное образование, а ещё огромный багаж знаний и потрясающая эрудиция. Мир искусства чувствовался тому, как никому другому, близким. До такого Ван Ибо с его школой и стажёрством в лейбле было далеко.

«Как здорово, что ты появился в моей жизни», – никакой зависти или же сожалений о собственной судьбе Ван Ибо не испытывал. Он не переставал благодарить небеса за подаренное ему счастье, ведь Сяо Чжань целиком и полностью принадлежал ему.

– Эй, гэ, – Ван Ибо стянул с одного уха маску, расплылся в медленной ухмылке, – я тебя вот прямо сейчас до ужаса хочу поцеловать.

– Ч-что?! – Сяо Чжань, казалось, поперхнулся воздухом. Он стремительно обернулся, хотя уставился на него без осуждения, просто изумлённо.

– Это плохо? – Ван Ибо эмоции возлюбленного пил, словно вино. В голове у него стоял туман, перед глазами кружились разноцветные светлячки, и в центре всего этого великолепия находился Сяо Чжань.

«Как красиво!» – судорожный вздох сорвался с его губ.

– Не посреди же праздника, Ибо! – взгляд Сяо Чжаня смягчился.

– Почему нет? Нас здесь никто не знает, – Ван Ибо потянулся через стол, подцепил кончиками пальцев чёрную маску Сяо Чжаня. – Неужели тебе не хочется?

– Хочется, ты же знаешь, – тот отстраняться не стал, даже слегка подался вперёд, – но стоит ли? Если в сети появятся такие кадры, ничего хорошего нам это не сулит.

– Ты конкретно в этот момент можешь думать о ком-то другом, гэ? – Ван Ибо почти лёг на стол, приблизил лицо к Сяо Чжаню максимально, остальное должен был сделать не он.

– Нечестный приём, Бо, – уголки губ Сяо Чжаня приподнялись в улыбке.

– Всё, что угодно, лишь бы быть с тобой, – от лёгкого укора Ван Ибо отмахнулся. – Ну же, иди ко мне.

Он потянул возлюбленного к себе за низ чёрной маски, хотя окончательно она сползла с лица только в тот момент, когда Сяо Чжань, наконец, склонился к нему для поцелуя. Соприкосновение губ получилось совсем лёгким, но оставило после себя приятный след в сердце и яркую улыбку.

– Ну, мой Бо-ди доволен? Ему достаточно? – Сяо Чжань ещё раз невесомо коснулся его губ своими и медленно отстранился.

– Нет, конечно, не достаточно, – Ван Ибо, словно приклеенный, качнулся вперёд вслед за ускользающей нежностью. – Хочу тебя обнять, гэ.

– А вот этого на людях делать совершенно точно не следует, – Сяо Чжань тихонько засмеялся.

– Знаю, – Ван Ибо прикрыл глаза и расстроенно выдохнул: ничего иного не оставалось.

Однако грустить ему не позволили. Тёплое касание Ван Ибо почувствовал на своей щеке, а любимый голос услышал у самого уха:

– Тогда, быть может, поспешим к нашему уютному домику?

Разве ж с подобным предложением можно было спорить?

Очевидно: нет!

Как Ван Ибо подскочил на ноги и сделал первые несколько шагов, сам не понял. Его сознание наполнилось заливистым смехом Сяо Чжаня, в ладони он чувствовал чужое тепло, а его ноги решили максимально ускорить момент близости с любимым человеком. Вперёд, к мотоциклу, он понёсся, едва ли разбирая дорогу. Как не заплутали в узких улочках деревни – большая загадка, но приехали к арендованному домику они под шум разрывающихся в небе фейерверков.

«Вау! Красиво!» – Ван Ибо стянул шлем и заглушил двигатель. Его взгляд устремился в тёмное небо.

– А ты знаешь, Ибо, что, согласно главной легенде этой местности, всё счастье, которое отпущено людям, рождено из счастья самой Чанъэ? Она пожертвовала собой ради справедливости и вознеслась на Луну, но ни на мгновение не забывала о муже. Чанъэ наблюдала за любимым и мечтала вновь оказаться рядом с ним, – Сяо Чжань слезать с заднего сидения мотоцикла не торопился. Наоборот, он теснее обхватил талию Ван Ибо и прижался всем телом. – Хоуъи тоже тосковал по любимой.

Видя настолько сильные чувства, боги сжалились и позволили супругам иногда быть вместе. Правда, случиться это могло лишь в периоды полной Луны и во сне, но не наяву. Хоуъи и Чанъэ были рады и малому, потому согласились. Им, точно двум звёздам из разных миров, приходилось преодолевать огромное пространство. За этим стремлением супругов быть вместе могут наблюдать все жители Земли. Падавшие и возносившиеся звёзды соединяли два мира, мир небесный и мир земной, воедино.

Каждое полнолуние Хоуъи возносился на небосклон, а Чанъэ падала с Луны ему навстречу. В прозрачных лучах лунного света счастье влюблённых было безграничным, ведь хотя бы даже и в мечтах они могли коснуться друг друга.

Чувства их горели ярко и искрами осыпались на землю. Падали они прямиком на людей. Так и повелось, что коли уж человек увидит в вечернем небе блуждающие звёзды, непременно обретёт счастье, сравнимое со счастьем воссоединившихся возлюбленных.

– Когда же ты успел услышать эту легенду, Чжань-гэ? – Ван Ибо высвобождаться из объятий любимого и слезать с мотоцикла не торопился. Он слушал внимательно, хотя легенду откуда-то знал. Наверняка прочёл на том сайте, где узнал об этой деревне. – Сегодня нам её вроде бы никто не рассказывал.

– Читал давно, ещё когда учился в Академии, и вдруг вспомнил, услышав о двух звёздах от служительницы храма и увидев постановку на фестивале, – Сяо Чжань чуть повернул голову, вжался носом ему в затылок и длинно выдохнул.

У Ван Ибо табун мурашек маршем прошествовал вниз вдоль позвоночника, судорогой свело в промежности.

– Знаешь, Чжань-гэ, в твоей легенде не хватает одной детали, – он обернулся к возлюбленному, приник к его губам в лёгком поцелуе. – Чанъэ и Хоуъи действительно счастливы в небесах, и чем больше радуется и смеётся Чанъэ, тем больше искорок счастья обсыпается на землю. Поймавшие их люди непременно исполнят своё заветное желание, но лишь тогда, тогда Чанъэ вновь вернётся на Луну.

– То есть сразу после их расставания? На убывающей фазе? – Сяо Чжань своих губ от его не оторвал, но взгляд направил в небо.

Прямо над их головами крупным, но неполным шаром сияло ночное светило.

– Именно. Так что у нас с тобой есть все шансы загадать самое сокровенное желание, ведь оно непременно исполнится, – Ван Ибо тихонько хмыкнул: возлюбленный выглядел премило удивлённым.

– Но разве же мы с тобой видели падающие или возносящиеся звёзды? – вопрос прозвучал ему в губы, ведь отстраниться Сяо Чжаню он не позволил.

Вместо этого Ван Ибо языком приоткрыл губы возлюбленного, приник влажным поцелуем:

– Я вижу их постоянно, когда рядом с тобой!

Терпеть больше сил не оставалось, да и не было в том нужды. Ван Ибо ответить партнёру не позволил. Он и так слишком долго ждал, потому теперь, под защитой пусть невысокого, но забора вокруг уютного домика, целовал любимого человека уже ничем и никем не сдерживаемый.

– Моё… ох... самое сильное желание… м-м… быть с тобой, – Сяо Чжань пытался выразить мысль, но среди глубоких поцелуев у него это получалось неважно. Тем не менее Ван Ибо его понял.

«Как и моё, Чжань-гэ», – тёплое чувство разлилось в груди. С каждым мгновением, когда их губы соприкасались, Ван Ибо чувствовал нарастающий жар.

Целоваться вполоборота было не слишком удобно, но Ван Ибо это ничуть не смущало. Он тянулся и приникал к возлюбленному со всем пылом, а тот отвечал с не меньшим желанием. В эти мгновения было совершенно не страшно стонать от наслаждения в голос, ведь эти звуки заглушали громкие взрывы праздничных фейерверков.

Пусть сегодня было не полнолуние, и они даже не видели падающих или возносящихся звёзд, их заветное желание, одно на двоих, исполнилось в точности. Ван Ибо подозревал в том искрящееся счастье самой Чанъэ.

– Эй, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо с заметным усилием заставил себя оторваться от возлюбленного, – сразу после фейерверков по традиции в небо запускают бумажные фонарики в знак того, что любовь Хоуъи к Чанъэ до сих пор жива и почитается.

– И делать это надо вместе с тем, с кем хочешь быть вместе до конца жизни, – Сяо Чжань дышал тяжело, сбивчиво, но смотрел на него с нежностью, а ещё мысль подхватил сразу, точно знал, о чём Ван Ибо будет говорить.

– Именно так. Я даже приготовил фонарик для нас. Запустишь его вместе со мной? – Ван Ибо в ответе Сяо Чжаня ничуть не сомневался, но всё равно хотел услышать чёткое:

– Конечно.

Кожаное сидение Honda протестующе заскрипело, когда Ван Ибо выбрался, наконец, из седла и потянулся за своим рюкзаком.

Приготовленный бумажный фонарь не был каким-то особенным, но он был наполнен важным смыслом, ведь обозначал ещё один год в череде многих, что они с Сяо Чжанем провели вместе.

– Сегодня, завтра, через год, пять, десять лет, всю свою жизнь я хочу видеть и любить тебя, Сяо Чжань, – Ван Ибо расправил бумажные края.

– Во сне и наяву, каждое мгновение и даже вне времени я буду смотреть на тебя и любить, Ван Ибо, – Сяо Чжань поднёс к промасленному колечку яркий огонёк зажигалки.

– Спасибо за твои чувства, – Ван Ибо ощущал, будто его грудь разрывается выпрыгивающим наружу сердцем.

Эмоций было слишком много, а огни вокруг Сяо Чжаня – слишком яркими. Далеко не сразу он понял, что это ему уже не чудится, а видится наяву. Множество летящих в небо бумажных фонариков раскрасили тёмный небосклон яркими брызгами красок. В каждом из них, Ван Ибо знал, были заключены искренние чувства жителей необычной деревеньки.

– Спасибо тебе за тебя, Бо, и за сегодняшний чудесный день, – Сяо Чжань подтолкнул бумажный фонарик вверх, дополнил палитру красок ещё одним цветом.

– Этот день ещё не кончился, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо притянул к себе возлюбленного и впился жадным поцелуем. Нежности нежностями, но зуд в штанах терпеть уже было сложно.


	14. В зеркале - не ты. Часть 5. Ночь на 05.10.2020

– Ибо, ом-м-п-погоди… – Сяо Чжаню пришлось отвернуть голову в сторону, чтобы вырваться из поцелуя. Ван Ибо совершенно не желал его отпускать. – Дай хоть в душ сходить. М-м-м! Целый день же… на ногах. Ох!

Единственное, что они успели, прежде чем упасть в поцелуи, словно в пенную ванну, – закрыть за собой дверь. Ван Ибо позволил Сяо Чжаню сделать ровно два шага от входа, а после поймал в жаркие объятия.

– И что? Мне без разницы! – губы целовать не давали, потому Ван Ибо приникал поцелуями везде, куда мог дотянуться. Горло, кадык, изгиб шеи, ключицы, мочки ушей оказались не просто зацелованными, а вылизанными. Если бы мог, Ван Ибо бы не сдерживался вообще, но оставлять следов на коже самой яркой звезды китайского шоу-бизнеса, как и вгрызаться в плоть возлюбленного с целью проглотить его целиком, было нельзя. Приходилось сложно, но Ван Ибо до поры довольствовался малым. Правда, дышать Сяо Чжаню он позволял строго раз в три глубоких поцелуя и то лишь в том случае, если вдох того начинался и заканчивался сладким стоном.

– А мне… пф-ф-м-м… нет! Ибо, да постой же, ах! – Сяо Чжань выгнулся всем телом в его руках, попытался чуть отстраниться, однако получилось не слишком удачно: его бёдра плотно притиснулись к торсу любовника.

Давление было настолько сильным, что Ван Ибо не сумел сдержать собственный стон, хотя он больше напоминал сдавленный рык:

– М-ф-ф! Ещё раз так сделаешь, и завтра даже встать с постели не сможешь!

– Ох! – Сяо Чжань задушенно выдохнул.

Ван Ибо жёсткими пальцами удержал возлюбленного возле себя, прижался губами к пульсирующей жилке на его шее:

– Давай же, гэ, повтори то движение. Позволь почувствовать тебя. Я же знаю, что тебе тоже хочется…

Он горел и маялся в этом огне. Б _о_ льшего хотелось неимоверно, однако Сяо Чжань вёл себя нетипично скромно: он застыл в его руках, даже замер. Это настораживало.

Ван Ибо пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы хоть немного прийти в себя и внимательнее взглянуть на возлюбленного.

– Ибо, дай хоть умоюсь и руки ополосну, – Сяо Чжань глядел на него влажными глазами. Его щёки ярко пылали, но тело мелко подрагивало в сильнейшем возбуждении.

В том, что это было оно, Ван Ибо ничуть не сомневался: ощутимую твёрдостью Сяо Чжаня он чувствовал рядом со своей.

– Точно надо, гэ? – Ван Ибо судорожно выдохнул. Видеть таким Сяо Чжаня и не целовать его, не ласкать, а пытаться выслушать было сложно. Неудивительно, что сдержаться он не сумел. Следующие два вздоха Ван Ибо слизал с любимых губ, пока плотным прикосновением проходился по возбуждённой промежности.

– Т-точ… о-ох-х-м! – тело Сяо Чжаня содрогнулось в его руках, губы распахнулись долгим стоном.

– А по-моему, нет, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо дышал рвано, точно загнанный конь, но ослаблять напор не желал. У него перед глазами всё кружилось и вилось странными узорами, однако Сяо Чжаня, его удовольствие, он видел со всей чёткостью. Тот, даже будучи предельно смущённым, не желал уходить. – Ты же хочешь меня? Хочешь сильно?

Он ладонью собрал все позвонки на напряжённой спине любимого, тесно обхватил ягодицу, нажал сильно – почти впечатал в себя. Сяо Чжань на ласку откликнулся тут же, запрокинул голову назад: подставил шею под ищущие губы.

– Вижу, что хочешь, – Ван Ибо в ласке любимому не отказывал, но и довольную ухмылку не забывал. Он был прав. Когда дело касалось Сяо Чжаня, он никогда не ошибался. – Я тоже, гэ. Очень! Давай же больше не станем медлить?

– Д-да-а… – короткое слово Сяо Чжаня выдохнул так длинно, будто целую фразу произносил, зато действительно больше не отталкивал от себя разгорячённого Ван Ибо и не уклонялся.

В новых поцелуях они сплелись языками, а Сяо Чжань в то же время умудрился их обоих избавить от поясов на брюках и даже расстегнул ширинки.

– Мой гэ торопится? – Ван Ибо сдавленно рассмеялся и тут же задохнулся, когда на собственном члене почувствовал горячую ладонь. – Да, мне тоже не терпится!

Противиться ласке он не стал, а в следующий момент почувствовал, как к его возбуждению прижался каменный член Сяо Чжаня.

– Вау! Какой горячий! – восхищённый вздох прозвучал в поцелуй и тут же утонул в тихом всхлипе.

Сяо Чжань явно был на пределе: его ладони туго обхватили возбуждённую плоть и нервно, неровно принялись скользить по стволам вверх и вниз, не останавливаясь ни на миг. Выходило до боли сладко. От такой нетерпеливой ласки дыхание перехватывало.

На третьем движении рук любовника Ван Ибо почувствовал приближение разрядки. Это же, судя по усилившемуся давлению, ощущал и Сяо Чжань. Однако кончать самому или позволить любимому кончить так скоро не входило в планы Ван Ибо: они были дома, так что могли сполна насладиться друг другом.

Ван Ибо перехватил ладони Сяо Чжаня, чуть сжал, останавливая, и с влажным звуком разорвал глубокий поцелуй:

– А-а! Чжань-гэ, погоди…

– Ну же, Бо-ди… у-м-ф! – Сяо Чжань протянул фразу с разочарованным стоном. – Быстрее!

– Конечно, гэ. Мы кончим обязательно, – Ван Ибо коснулся лица любимого, сосчитал родинки и яркие звёзды в глазах, – но не так. Я хочу тебя по-настоящему.

– Я тоже! Бо, хочу тебя. Бо-о-д-и-и… – Сяо Чжаня лихорадило возбуждением. Никак иначе немного растерянное выражение и разгорячённое, льнущее к нему тело Ван Ибо описать бы не смог.

«Прекрасен!» – Ван Ибо задохнулся в восхищении. Этого мужчину он обожал!

– Тогда иди ко мне! – технически, согласие он получил уже давно, так что больше ни на какие удивлённые возгласы любовника внимания не обращал. Зато засмотрелся на яркие эмоции Сяо Чжаня, ведь те в этот самый момент отразились от внезапно появившегося перед глазами блика и размножились, заполнили собой всё пространство. Ван Ибо вдруг понял, что он окружен Сяо Чжанем, утонул в нём.

– Гэ-э… Чжань-гэ-э! – имя прозвучало почти надрывной мольбой.

– А-а-а! – Сяо Чжань струной вытянулся в его руках.

– Гэ, мой Чжань-гэ… – Ван Ибо понимал (наверное), что с его головой сегодня творилось что-то странное, но раз всё это было посвящено любимому человеку, сопротивляться не видел смысла, – тебя так много, гэ…

На то, чтобы ласково, но твёрдо отвести ладони Сяо Чжаня от своего члена и развернуть того к себе спиной, понадобилось одно мгновение. Штаны тоже не стали преградой.

– Гэ, какой ты красивый! – Ван Ибо подтолкнул Сяо Чжаня вперёд, впился жадным поцелуем в кожу на его затылке. Целовать обнажённую кожу у высокой линии коротких волос – чистое удовольствие.

– Смотри, какой ты восхитительный.

– Ох! – задушенный выдох Сяо Чжаня прозвучал для него музыкой.

– Такой возбуждённый… Такой нетерпеливый, – Ван Ибо слова перемешивал с ласками. Теперь его ладони скользили в расстёгнутой ширинке Сяо Чжаня, оттягивали ткань в сторону, демонстрировали, но самого чувствительного места не касались. Ван Ибо дразнил сам себя отражением потерявшегося в смущении и наслаждении Сяо Чжаня. В момент страсти тот был бесподобен!

Крупное декоративное панно их зеркальной мозаики подобной эстетической пытке способствовало. Ван Ибо растерял последнее дыхание, залюбовавшись их переплетёнными телами.

Со стены из граней зеркальной поверхности на любовников глядели множество отражений. Одни улыбались губами Ван Ибо и языком вылизывали порозовевшую кожу не шее возлюбленного. Другие многократно усиливали звучащие стоны наслаждения. Третьи пульсировали налитым возбуждением Сяо Чжаня. Четвёртые пестрели яркими огнями небольших софитов. Пятые закатывали глаза и сильнее выгибались навстречу ласке вместе с телом Сяо Чжаня. Картинки завораживали. Их хотелось увидеть все и сразу, но глаза разбегались. Дизайнеры, оборудовавшие дом, мастерски поработали с освещением!

Сейчас Ван Ибо чётко понял природу бликов на волосах любимого человека и неестественное сияние его кожи под своими губами. Хотя меньше всего задумывался, стоило ли заниматься любовью перед зеркалом. На самом деле о существовании отражающей поверхности в прихожей арендованного домика он не подозревал, зато наверняка знал Сяо Чжань.

«Так Чжань-гэ поэтому такой смущённый?! – Ван Ибо не смог сдержать довольной ухмылки. Отчего-то подобная мелочь показалось ему премилой. – Прелесть!»

– И-ибо… постой, перестань… о-о-х… – Сяо Чжань крепко зажмурился и попытался поймать его ладони на своих бёдрах.

Проще было танк на полном ходу остановить!

– Чжань-гэ нравится то, что он видит? – Ван Ибо одной рукой обхватил основание колом стоящего члена любовника, а другой огладил чувствительную шею.

Сяо Чжань ответил сдавленным стоном. Ван Ибо послышалось мало, хотя он с избытком насмотрелся на болезненное удовольствие возлюбленного в зеркале напротив.

– Такой открытый!.. Потрясающе податливый! – Ван Ибо сам едва мог сдерживаться. – Ты сейчас так возбуждён, Чжань-гэ… Я тоже. Надо ли останавливаться?!

Из-за закушенной губы новый стон у Сяо Чжаня не получился, зато мелкую дрожь в его теле Ван Ибо почувствовал, как свою.

– Я хочу взять тебя, гэ, – его жаркий шёпот прозвучал в шею, рука сама собой скользнула чуть выше, нажала на губы, проникла внутрь, – войти резко, до основания, и почувствовать, как ты раскрываешься навстречу, принимаешь меня!

Он говорил, но не забывал и показывать: его ладонь очертила неровную линию, проскользнула к ягодицам и коснулась подрагивающего колечка мышц Сяо Чжаня весьма однозначно. Здесь чувствовался особенный жар. Сяо Чжань его хотел прямо здесь и сейчас, но совершенно потерялся в смущении. Сексом перед зеркалом они никогда прежде не занимались, а вуайеризмом никто из них не увлекался.

– Тебя это смущает, гэ, так? – Ван Ибо едва не кончил, когда Сяо Чжань немного подался назад, сильнее насадился на его пальцы. – Но желание сильнее? Так ведь? Скажи-и-и мне, Чжа-ань-гэ…

Он говорил не столько для Сяо Чжаня, сколько для себя, пытался хоть немного унять бешеную пульсацию крови в собственных жилах.

– Да-а-м-ф! – говорить с пальцами во рту явно было неудобно, но Сяо Чжань старался. – Хочу, но.. И-ибо… не так!

Ван Ибо влагу на своих пальцах почти не чувствовал, но видел в зеркале скользящие к запястью капли, а между губ Сяо Чжаня ощущал безумный жар.

– А как, Чжань-гэ, если не пальцами? – в другом состоянии, в другое время Ван Ибо решил бы, что с рассудком попрощался, раз заставлял Сяо Чжаня говорить подобные вещи. Однако сегодня, сейчас, ему всё чудилось нормальным и превосходным, даже доведённый до белого каления возлюбленный. – Чем ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, гэ? Моим членом? Или всё-таки пальцами? Одним? Двумя?..

– У-у-ф! – в этот раз Сяо Чжань не застонал, а почти заскулил.

Ван Ибо такая реакция до одурения понравилась. Он чуть двинул рукой, сильнее нажал – тугие стенки ануса любовника сомкнулись вокруг двух его пальцев судорогой.

– А-а-а! – Сяо Чжань протяжно застонал. С конца его члена на пол сорвались густые капли. – И-ибо! Нет! Не над… м-м-м!

– Мой гэ, ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя вот так взял? – Ван Ибо слабое сопротивление пропустил мимом ушей, ведь Сяо Чжань не отстранился от него ни на сантиметр, наоборот, замер, будто ожидал продолжения.

– Или же ты хочешь почувствовать его? – Ван Ибо направил себя к ягодицам Сяо Чжаня, прижался воспалённой плотью тесно, нашёл головкой собственные пальцы. Входить он не стал, хотя именно этого ему хотелось больше всего.

– О-о-и-и-ибо! Ибо! – Сяо Чжань вдруг в панике распахнул глаза. Шалый, слепой взгляд отразился от зеркальной поверхности и пронзил Ван Ибо насквозь. – Н-нет! Не надо!

– Почему нет, Чжань-гэ? – в этот раз крупной дрожью сотряслось уже тело самого Ван Ибо. Неудивительно, ведь в обращённом на себя взгляде он увидел далеко не протест. Выражение лица любимого кружило голову, путало сознание. Между ягодиц Сяо Чжаня, там, где пальцы Ван Ибо прикасались к собственному члену, разлилась горячая влага. С подступающим оргазмом справиться ему помог только длинный стон. – Пусти же меня, гэ-э-э…

– Нет! Мы целый день гуляли!.. – Сяо Чжань начал фразу относительно ровно, точно готовился её произнести, но сорвался в сдавленный крик, когда Ван Ибо увлажнёнными слюной пальцами раздвинул стенки ануса и направил себя внутрь. – Там грязно! А-а-а!

– Да-а, – крик возлюбленного Ван Ибо дополнил долгим стоном, аккуратно толкнулся глубже. – Значит, у нас будет грязный секс, Чжань-гэ!

– Бо-о… – внезапно голос Сяо Чжаня оборвался беззвучным возгласом, грудь раздалась на глубоком вдохе, спина выгнулась дугой.

Ван Ибо в последний момент успел поймать его, притиснулся сильнее:

– Развратный, грязный секс со смущённым гэгэ. Таким красивым в моих руках.

Он двигался внутри тугих стенок плавно, боялся навредить, но бёдра свои уже плохо контролировал. Сохранению трезвости ума не способствовали и короткие всхлипы-стоны Сяо Чжаня.

– Ты невероятен, Чжань-гэ! – тормоза у Ван Ибо отказали в тот момент, когда сведённые напряжением яйца ударились о ягодицы возлюбленного.

Что происходило в следующие пару мгновений и к каким чертям улетела его сознательность, Ван Ибо не понял. Зеркало, казалось, удваивало, утраивало их наслаждение. Он трахал возлюбленного, а тот заполошно бился под ним, смешивая болезненные возгласы и сладкие стоны.

– Мне тебя всегда мало, гэ… мало даже сейчас! – Ван Ибо выходил их него почти полностью лишь на мгновение, чтобы в следующее погрузиться в жаркую глубину вновь. – Это плохо, Чжань-гэ? Знаю, что плохо! Зато это так! Н-г-х!

– А-а-а-ах! М-м-м-м! У-У-Ф! – Сяо Чжань извивался, изгибался, но не отстранялся, наоборот, подавался назад и подставлялся, точно желал ещё глубже почувствовать в себе твёрдую плоть. – Да!. Ещё! М-М-М!

Эти просьбы разорвали последнюю связь с реальностью в сознании Ван Ибо. Он едва ли понял, как сумел, но через мгновение колено Сяо Чжаня уже было закинуло на невысокий комод, его лицо прижималось к холодной зеркальной поверхности. Ван Ибо сорвался. Теперь даже стонов или всхлипов не было слышно. Все звуки будто отключились. Единственное, что воспринимал воспалённый мозг Ван Ибо, – это собственные хрипы и тихий скрежет ногтей Сяо Чжаня по стеклянным граням настенного панно.

Время вдруг замерло. Взгляд застлало светящееся покрывало, в котором яркими фейерверками взрывались разноцветные огни. Ощущений было так много, что Ван Ибо едва ли продолжал дышать. Неожиданно показалось, что стены арендованного дома куда-то испарились, а они с Сяо Чжанем, переплетённые в страстном порыве, ухнули куда-то в жёлто-красную безну.

– А-А-А-м-м-м!

Чей громкий крик и последующий протяжный стон услышал, Ван Ибо не осознал, но показалось, что внутри него что-то заискрилось и взорвалось даже ярче, чем виделись огни перед распахнутыми веками.

Его бёдра двигались по инерции, в паху тянуло болезненным удовлетворением, а язык будто бы распух и обратился в желе.

…

– Н-г-х-х-о-о-й, – приходил в себя он крайне медленно, даже тяжело. Поясницу от каждого вздоха простреливало острым спазмом, в груди давило странной тяжестью. – Я умер?

– Это мой вопрос, – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал глухо и невнятно, но заставил Ван Ибо встрепенуться.

Он резко выпрямился, не обратил никакого внимания на хруст собственных суставов и только тут заметил, что почти всем телом лежал на Сяо Чжане и сжимал его в железных объятиях. Тот мелко подрагивал и едва ли чувствовал себя нормально.

– Ты в курсе, что монстр? – обиды в голосе Сяо Чжаня он не расслышал, а вот укора было достаточно.

Ругали его, очевидно, за дело и самоуправство, так что противиться Ван Ибо не стал, хотя и угрызений совести в себе не чувствовал:

– Теперь знаю это наверняка.

– Пх-ха-кха-кха, – Сяо Чжань, видимо, хотел рассмеяться, но у него это не слишком получилось. Голос подвёл и сорвался кашлем. – Хорошо. Запомни это, повторять не буду.

Он сдавленно застонал и упёрся ладонями в зеркальное панно. Только сейчас Ван Ибо удалось разглядеть на груди возлюбленного отпечатавшийся рельеф стеклянных граней. Хотя и в этот раз его совесть промолчала, так как на самом зеркале отчетливо виднелись многочисленные подтёки белёсой жидкости. Сяо Чжаню, несмотря на смущение и даже протесты, было не просто хорошо, а замечательно!

Довольную ухмылку Ван Ибо с лица сгонять не стал, за что немедленно получил лёгкий удар в плечо от возлюбленного:

– Тц! Доволен аки удав! Ну-ка, сейчас же доставай из меня своего гиганта и помоги спуститься: меня ноги не держат.

– Тебя в ванну отнести на руках?

Ван Ибо был счастлив? Определённо!

– Такими темпами, мой ненасытный и несдержанный, – Сяо Чжань, судя по утомлённой, но по-прежнему широкой улыбке чувствовал себя не менее счастливым, – твои услуги по транспортировке меня из одной части помещения в другую очень скоро понадобятся!

– Только скажи, гэ! – Ван Ибо дотянулся до любимых губ. От многочисленных поцелуев они припухли, как и его собственные, и явно саднили. – Только намекни! Мои руки в твоём полном распоряжении!

– Пха-ха! Какой же невыносимый! – в этот раз смех у Сяо Чжаня получился и прозвучал музыкой для ушей Ван Ибо.

– Тебе помочь помыться? – Ван Ибо нехотя отстранился от возлюбленного и придержал под локоть, когда тот неуверенно покачнулся в шаге.

– Не смей! – Сяо Чжань метнул на него притворно гневный взгляд. – Иначе я точно помру! Дай передохнуть хоть немного!

– Ха-ха-ха-ха! – смех сдержать Ван Ибо не сумел. Неудивительно: кто же станет убиваться или пугаться ненатуральных угроз, когда следы их удовольствия густыми пятнами раскрасили стену? – Тогда я займусь ужином.

– Не торопись, – Сяо Чжань поддержал его начинание улыбкой и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь в ванну, хотя звука защёлки Ван Ибо так и не дождался.


	15. В зеркале - не ты. Часть 6. Зеркальные блики

Пока Сяо Чжань плескался в ванной, Ван Ибо некоторое время любовался плодами рук (и не только рук) своих, а после принялся устранять следы их жарких объятий. Правда, он в точности последовал совету возлюбленного и «не торопился». Ему нравились импровизированные рисунки на зеркальной поверхности. Удалять их не хотелось. Ещё он даже в малой степени не чувствовал себя извращенцем, размазывая сперму Сяо Чжаня по стеклу и только потом вытирая её влажной салфеткой.

«Чжан-гэ был бесподобен, – Ван Ибо расплылся в довольной ухмылке, коснулся одной из стеклянных граней. Острыми они не были, хотя следы на тонкой коже оставляли отчётливые. – Интересно, гэ понравилось заниматься этим перед зеркалом? В смущении он выглядел прелестно!»

Ван Ибо поймал взгляд отражения и пропал. Перед его глазами развернулась необычная картинка. С другой стороны зеркала на него смотрел, конечно же, он сам, но обнимающий и страстно ласкающий Сяо Чжаня. Тот беззвучно шептал его имя и просил не останавливаться.

Время вокруг Ван Ибо будто остановилось и чуть откатилось назад. Он вновь был объят желанием, хотя за всем наблюдал точно со стороны. Сяо Чжань тоже, как всегда и много раз за этот день, чудился прекрасным, сказочным, даже нереальным. Его окружали яркие огни и блуждающие блики далёких звёзд. От света последних искривлённые в экстазе губы и потерянное в фееричном наслаждении выражение лица многократно отражалось. Картинка завораживала и утягивала за собой в сладкие воспоминания.

«Ладно, действительно надо заняться ужином. Чжань-гэ скоро выйдет из ванной», – Ван Ибо пришлось хорошенько тряхнуть головой и несколько раз сморгнуть, чтобы прогнать иллюзии. Зато это помогло: в кухню он направился резво и постарался не обращать внимания на своих новых спутников. Ломота в пояснице и разноцветные огоньки отпускать его от себя не собирались.

На самом деле волшебное «займусь ужином» от Ван Ибо только звучало круто, хотя таким ни в одной части не было. Он понятия не имел, где в арендованном домике находилась кухня, однако нашёл её поразительно быстро. Неудивительно: заблудиться в трёх комнатах было откровенно сложно. Ещё быстрее он обнаружил их с Сяо Чжанем ужин.

В отсутствие постояльцев в арендованном жилище явно побывал Лю Чан с доставщиками. Сейчас на нешироком, но добротном столе начищенными боками с его новыми сияющими спутниками перемигивались шесть объёмных крышек над блюдами. Выглядело всё это удовольствие откровенно по-ресторанному, чему, признаться, Ван Ибо был безмерно рад. Пусть готовил он вполне сносно[1], с элитным шеф-поваром всё равно бы никогда не сравнился, а праздничный ужин не хотелось портить.

Лю Чан же явно превзошёл сам себя. Пока Ван Ибо подогревал сложные блюда и красиво выставлял на стол, покрытый праздничной скатертью, слюной изошёл. Меню в этот праздничный вечер полностью соответствовало вкусам Сяо Чжаня, а ещё Ван Ибо заметил пару своих любимых закусок. В холодильнике нашлась бутылка дорогого вина и шампанское в парадной упаковке.

«Отлично постарался!» – Ван Ибо не уставал радоваться расторопности и предусмотрительности менеджера.

Сообщение с благодарностями и соответствующий ситуации мем он отправил в WeChat сразу после того, как выставил на стол разогретую куриную грудку под апельсиновым соусом. Оформлено блюдо было весьма необычно и выглядело нарядным: кусочки засахаренных фруктов, точно самоцветные камешки, украшали тонкие дольки мяса.

«Вау!» – Ван Ибо было сложно сдержать восхищённый вздох, а его желудку – голодный спазм.

Они ели не так давно и вообще, казалось, сегодня только и делали, что наполняли желудок, но аппетит по-прежнему был отменным.

«Мы много сил потратили и ещё не планируем закругляться. Стоит хорошенько подкрепиться», – он недолго думал, разогревать ли всю еду, приготовленную для них или что-то оставить на завтра. Удержаться было невозможно. Ван Ибо решил себе (и Сяо Чжаню) ни в чём не отказывать.

# ***

– Ибо, ты в каких облаках витаешь? – Сяо Чжань смотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой. – Настолько устал?

– Не особенно, – Ван Ибо чуть тряхнул головой и только сейчас заметил, что не донёс до рта кусок мяса и завис на краснеющем засосе на сгибе шеи возлюбленного. – Просто отметил, что красный тебе к лицу.

Куриная грудка всё-таки отправилась в его рот, а Сяо Чжань обильно порозовел, осознав, на что именно глазел Ван Ибо. Однако лимит смущения Сяо Чжаня на сегодняшний день, по всей видимости, был исчерпан, так как он не растерялся: оттянул в сторону широкий ворот мягкой вязаной кофты и продемонстрировал другие отметины.

– Ещё парочка на плече осталась, негодяй! – Сяо Чжань в притворном ужасе округлил рот, но глаза его смеялись. – Ты же понимаешь, что мне теперь пару дней открытую одежду не надеть?

– Осень на дворе – нечего оголяться, – Ван Ибо виноватым ничуть себя не чувствовал, наоборот, был весьма доволен собой. Неудивительно, россыпь жгучих пятен до странного хорошо смотрелась на загорелой коже Сяо Чжаня.

–Пхах, это ты моим костюмерам скажи, – Сяо Чжань хмыкнул и вернул на место мягкую ткань. – Не думаю, что они готовы будут изменить тематику завтрашней съёмки.

– Я думал, ты уже отснял презентационный сет на день рождения, – теперь настала очередь Ван Ибо удивляться и в ужасе раскрывать рот. Отчего-то показалось, что возлюбленный в следующую минуту встанет и покинет его, вновь отправится работать.

Выражение его лица, видимо, оказалось слишком очевидным, так как Сяо Чжань протянул руку через стол и мягко коснулся уголка его губ:

– Мы отсняли только часть. Завтра Яо Линь приедет с нашим студийным фотографом заканчивать съёмки. Они хотят именно праздничные снимки.

– Но я думал, что завтра весь день мы проведём вместе, – живая обида смешалась у него внутри с огорчением. С ними Ван Ибо ничего поделать не мог. Других конкурентов не было, зато он неизменно ревновал любимого человека к работе, пусть даже той в последние полгода стало немногим меньше.

– Так и будет, Бо. Команда приедет только вечером, – Сяо Чжань мягко улыбнулся. – Я попросил их появиться после шести.

– То есть, когда я уже уеду? – теперь в клубок его обиды вплелось подозрение. – Зачем? Что вы снимать хотели?

– Ха-ха! Мой мнительный Бо-ди! – Сяо Чжань расцвёл счастливой улыбкой. Так он вёл себя всегда, стоило Ван Ибо включить режим ревнивца. – Им нужен эпизод с тортом и пару привлекательных кадров. Ничего необычного! И, поверь, мне тоже жутко обидно, что тебе придётся уехать так рано.

– Я могу и не уезжать! – появившаяся улыбка на его лице больше походила на самодовольный оскал, чем на выражение радости. – Побуду с тобой до утра!

– Ага, и на завтрашних заездах будешь носом тормозить? Нет уж, – Сяо Чжань покачал головой, – я и так с ума схожу, когда ты на трек выруливаешь, а тут совсем изведусь, зная, что виноват в твоей усталости.

Однако разумные доводы и внятные мысли Ван Ибо уже отмёл. Ему настолько понравилась идея остаться с любимым до самого конца и провести ещё одну ночь вместе, что он уже ничего и слышать не хотел.

– Решено! Так и поступим! – Ван Ибо почувствовал, как ликованием наполнилось его сердце. И как он раньше об этом не подумал?

Хотя Сяо Чжань его энтузиазм, очевидно, не разделял. Милая улыбка сменилась строгим взглядом:

– Эй, Бо, ну-ка, что там у тебя «решено»? Что ты задумал!

– Сейчас, надо только согласовать… – отвечать на вопрос Ван Ибо, увлечённый новой идеей, не собирался: по крайней мере до тех пор, пока не разрулит кое-какие детали своего нового гениального плана.

Однако телефон, стоило его пальцам только коснуться гладкой поверхности, немедленно ускользнул и волшебным образом переместился в ладонь Сяо Чжаня. Теперь на него не только строго глядели, но и отчитывали:

– Давай-ка ты, душа моя, всё-таки возьмёшься за ум и побудешь взрослым? Гонки – это не шутки: любой необдуманный поступок может привести к трагедии.

– Ну, Чжань-гэ! Это всего лишь тренировочные заезды! Ничего не случится! – Ван Ибо потянулся отнять гаджет. Неудачно, отличное пятно сливочного соуса со шпинатом с тарелки недавно доеденного сибаса теперь красовалось на его футболке. – Чёрт!

– Вот именно, что «чёрт», Ибо! – Сяо Чжань немедленно забеспокоился, не поранился ли он о столовый нож и не ушибся ли о край стола. – Ты делаешь ненужные вещи!

Ласковые руки промакивали салфеткой свежий след на ткани и поводили кончиками пальцев по коже там, где он (уже казалось) просто обязан был ушибиться. Забота любимого человека всегда была приятна, потому Ван Ибо совершенно размяк.

– Хорошо. Не буду делать ненужное, – он медленно улыбнулся и потянулся за поцелуем к любимым губам, оказавшимся так удачно совсем рядом. – Только если гэ позволит мне побыть с ним рядом чуть подольше в этот праздничный weekend.

Ван Ибо никогда не считал себя гением, но одно он умел весьма неплохо – находить подход к интересным ему людям. Сяо Чжань же был не просто интересен, он случился частью него самого, потому его слабости и особенности Ван Ибо изучил досконально, как запомнил и самые действенные способы настоять на своём:

– Мы же будем вместе весь следующий день, правда?

Милый взгляд, лёгкие поцелуи, уверенная тёплая ладонь на любимой щеке – беспроигрышный вариант!

Однако развивался в способах манипуляции не он один. Сяо Чжань тоже весьма преуспел:

– Конечно же, будем, Ибо, – его нижнюю губу прикусили и лаской языка прошлись по линии зубов. – Но только после того, как ты сходишь в душ и хорошенько отдохнёшь. Мои планы на тебя сегодняшней ночью ещё не закончились.

Он прозвучавшего обещания у Ван Ибо поясницу свело, а в паху оторвалось волной жара. Сяо Чжань неплохо знал ЕГО слабые места и болевые точки. С губ сорвался тихий стон, когда пальцы Сяо Чжаня забрались ему под футболку и нащупали сосок. Ван Ибо сопротивляться наслаждению, что дарили эти руки, никогда не мог, наоборот, каждый раз он специально подставлял особенно чувствительные изгибы.

– Это случится до десерта или после? – Ван Ибо продлил поцелуй, переплёл языки, просмаковал вкус любимого.

– Определённо, после, – Сяо Чжань на нежность ответил тут же, но быстро отстранился. – Но сперва – в душ!

– Ну-у, Чжа-а-ань-гэ! – поцелуй разорвали, по мнению Ван Ибо, слишком быстро.

Хотелось ещё и снова, жарче и прямо здесь, на мягких стульях в небольшой кухне арендованного дома.

Однако Сяо Чжань весьма недвусмысленно указал ему на дверь в ванную комнату:

– Терпение, мой сладкий Бо-ди, – губы вновь ужалили острым поцелуем. – Ступай освежись, а я пока заварю чай. Праздничный торт у нас будет завтра, но на сегодня я тоже кое-что приготовил.

Вариантов не оставалось. Ван Ибо пришлось смириться:

– Что-то вкусное и сладкое, как я? – рядом с этим человеком, только с ним, Ван Ибо готов был слушаться и уступать.

– Пха-ха, нет, конечно же, ты – лучше, но и десерт моего приготовления, думаю, тебе тоже понравится, – лучистая улыбка Сяо Чжаня была призвана в этот мир растапливать льды Антарктиды, но с его, Ван Ибо, сердцем она творила вещи ещё масштабнее.

– Договорились! Тогда я – бегом в душ? – улыбаться ярко, как возлюбленный, он не умел, зато готов был всю жизнь посвятить, чтобы наслаждаться радостью в глазах напротив.

– Поторопись! – в этот раз напутствие от Сяо Чжаня случилось прямо противоположным предыдущему.

# ***

Рядом с Сяо Чжанем Ван Ибо был послушным, потому задерживаться не стал. Уже через пару минут он выкрутил максимальный напор воды и подставил тело под тёплые струи. Небольшая ванная комната очень быстро наполнилась паром, а Ван Ибо ощутил, насколько на самом деле утомился. Он считал себя активным человеком и не забывал о регулярных тренировках, тем более что после периода самоизоляции дел оказалось с избытком много. Однако сейчас вдруг понял, что после практически бессонной предыдущей ночи и длительной прогулки по праздничной деревне весьма ощутимо тянуло голени и спину.

«Чжань-гэ, как обычно, прав, – Ван Ибо блаженно выдохнул, устало прислонился плечом к кафельной стене, – мне нужен отдых…»

Здравая мысль наполнила сознание образами свежих простыней на широкой кровати и медленной улыбки любимого человека.

«… Отдых, но не сон», – Ван Ибо криво хмыкнул, подставил лицо под водный поток, открыл рот. Жажды он не чувствовал, просто вдруг захотелось ощутить, как тёплая влага наполняет рот, скользит по языку и горлу, заливается глубоко. В этом виделось нечто сладкое и пошлое, с пряным вкусом Сяо Чжаня на языке. Страстное обещание партнёра будоражило.

Сяо Чжань в последнее время всё чаще хотел быть сверху и ласкал его, даже спортом усиленно занимался и тайно (!) изучал интереснейшие пособия о том, «как в постели свести партнёра с ума». Самообразованием Сяо Чжань занимался исключительно в одиночестве и во вкладках инкогнито, но Ван Ибо всё равно узнал и безумно обрадовался (♥). Конечно же, сперва у него возникли кое-какие подозрения, но Сяо Чжань немедленно пробовал на нём новые приёмы, потому сомнения отпали. Любимый старался ради него – Ван Ибо, как и обещали гайды, «с ума сходил от наслаждения» и «пищал от восторга». Сяо Чжань-любовник оказался бесподобен!

«На самом деле, это нечестно! – Ван Ибо отвёл лицо от тёплого потока и закусил губу. – Чжань-гэ безумно красивый, подкачался, ещё и в постели просто Бог! Как же мне с ним тягаться?»

Несмотря на ворчание, обиженным или в чём-то хуже возлюбленного Ван Ибо себя не ощущал. Они были разными, точно стороны одной медали, но это же создавало их единым целым: «Мне настолько хорошо с гэ, что иногда даже страшно! Пха-ха!»

В памяти всплыл недавний сладкий вечер. Сяо Чжань пригласил посмотреть вместе фильм, сидя в одном кресле. Сиденьем был сам Сяо Чжань. О чём был тот фильм, Ван Ибо не запомнил, зато наутро у него саднило сорванное до хрипоты горло.

«Что же ты сегодня задумал, мой коварный гэ?» – Ван Ибо оглядел себя в запотевшем стекле душевой кабины. Яркий румянец на его щеках появился явно не от горячей воды, а блеск в глазах выдавал с головой.

«О! Он уже здесь?» – Ван Ибо тихонько захихикал, когда сквозь запотевшее стекло душевой кабины разглядел высокую фигуру.

– Эй, Чжань-гэ, неужели потерпеть не мог? – предвкушающая улыбка растянула его губы. – Или это начало нашего десерта?

Ван Ибо дотянулся до двери кабинки, но открывать не стал, просто стёр с поверхности пар. Хотя Сяо Чжань не сделал ни единой попытки приблизиться к нему, наоборот, отступил чуть в сторону, вновь скрылся за водяным налётом.

– Во-от как? Хочешь поиграть? – Ван Ибо ничуть не расстроился, напротив, завёлся. – Может, мне как в тот раз глаза закрыть, гэ?

Сяо Чжань в ответ не произнёс ни звука. Это Ван Ибо тоже странным не показалось: как-то они попробовали подобное – секс без слов и стонов. Ощущения случились фееричными.

– Тогда, мой гэ, – Ван Ибо позволял Сяо Чжаню всё, что тот хотел. Тем более сегодня для этого были все причины и поводы, – сделай нам обоим приятно! Я готов…

С этими словами он прикрыл глаза и отвёл в сторону одну из створок душевой кабины: пропустил внутрь своё личное сокровище – того, кого любил настолько сильно, что дыхания в груди не хватало.

Его кожи немедленно коснулись ласковые тёплые руки, огладили изгиб влажной спины, собрали капли с плеч и ягодиц.

– Гэ-э, – Ван Ибо судорожно выдохнул.

Глаза он старался держать закрытыми, но сделать это было сложно. Внезапно шум душа показался оглушительным, а блики софитов – нестерпимо яркими. Их Ван Ибо прекрасно видел даже сквозь веки. По крайней мере, так казалось. Откуда же иначе могли взяться радужные разводы перед глазами?

Сяо Чжань ласкал его медленно: скользил пальцами и ладонями вдоль стана и прикасался лишь слегка, точно растягивал удовольствие, и ни звука не произносил. Ван Ибо даже дыхание его не слышал, потому, видимо, потерял и своё. Ощущение нереальности происходящего накрыло с головой.

Водный пар клубился и застилал взор (Ван Ибо наверняка глаза открыл, но сам едва ли это осознал). Шумный поток из душа осыпался ему на голову и грудь серебристым дождём. Свет нескольких ламп разукрасил кафель странными замысловатыми узорами. А ещё всюду, буквально везде, в каждой капле и искорке света на стене, Ван Ибо чудилось отражение любимой улыбки. Сяо Чжань нежил его невесомо – не отличить от воды, но жарко – впору ошпарить прикосновением. Этой лаской Ван Ибо упивался.

Он наверняка стонал, но не слышал себя. В следующее мгновение к телу прикоснулись по-новому. Ван Ибо ощутил влажное и чуть липкое касание.

«Гель для душа? Гэ решил сам меня помыть? Хех, а мне того же не позволил», – Ван Ибо сдавленно рассмеялся и позволил губке свободно скользить по телу. Необычное покалывание на коже он списал на зашкаливающее возбуждение.

– Тщательно меня помоешь, Чжань-гэ? Везде? – Ван Ибо медленно обернулся, встретился взглядом с партнёром.

Тот ничем не показал неудовольствия, даже в лице не изменился, просто продолжал поглаживать его, хотя мыльную губку Ван Ибо так и не увидел.

– Прости, если нарушил твои планы, – Ван Ибо приблизил лицо к любимым губам, попросил поцелуя. – Просто смотреть на твои отражения я уже устал. Живой ты, настоящий, лучше во много раз.

В этот момент брови Сяо Чжаня приподнялись, будто в удивлении, но притягательная улыбка немедленно убрала с его лица это выражение. Однако Ван Ибо заметил немой вопрос, потому принялся объяснять:

– Я сегодня тебя вижу постоянно, мой гэ, – поцелуя он так и не дождался. Пришлось смириться. Зато подставился под любимые руки. Отчего-то именно сейчас, пребывая в неге, захотелось поделиться странностями этого дня. – Конечно же, ты рядом со мной весь день, но не только вот так, как сейчас.

Ван Ибо протянул ладонь, хотел коснуться любимого лица. Ему не позволили. Сяо Чжань придержал его за запястье, перевёл ладони наверх, прижал к стене и улыбнулся, словно просил в таком положении держать руки.

– Понял, – Ван Ибо растёкся в предвкушении.

То, что он говорил, видимо, не противоречило планам Сяо Чжаня, потому Ван Ибо молчать не стал.

– Ты мне мерещишься сегодня, Чжань-гэ. С самого утра. Ещё до твоего приезда на трек. После – в деревне, – он удивлённо охнул и прикрыл глаза, когда любимые пальцы коснулись промежности, огладили тесно. – После посещения храма стало ещё хуже. М-м-м! Н-х-х… Те звёзды и лучи. Легенда словно ожила… Ха-а-а… В свете фонарей, отблесках воды, даже воздухе я вижу тебя… м-ф…

От каждого движения тёплых ладоней по коже дыхание Ван Ибо словно накалялось. Фразы становились короче. Сознание путалось. В том наверняка была вина горячего пара и усталости, хотя Ван Ибо представлялось иное:

– Вот и сейчас… тебя так много рядом со мной, Чжань-гэ… м-п-ф… у меня голова кружится. Это странно и чуть страшно, но… а-х-а-а… до дрожи приятно и сладко.

Он не преувеличивал. Любимый человек в отражениях, бликах, иллюзиях заполнил собой пространство. Ван Ибо чувствовал себя хмельным от ласки и неги. Его возбуждение рождалось в голове, затапливало сознание и только после этого мурашками соскальзывало вниз, к самому чувствительному месту.

В водяном тумане и паре горячей воды его взгляд мутнел, хотя Ван Ибо списал это на креплёное вино, что они с Сяо Чжанем выпили за ужином. Лю Чан расстарался на славу: приготовил для них элитный алкоголь!

Причин и оговорок Ван Ибо обыкновенно не искал, но сейчас вдруг подумал, что опьянением от любви было не слишком разумно объяснять особенности этого дня. Мир перед его глазами растворялся и преобразовывался. Вот, даже шума воды он больше не слышал. Его лёгкие наполнились плотным душным воздухом, точно ватой. В мгновение ока Ван Ибо стало трудно дышать. Тем не менее, страха по-прежнему не было, ведь перед его глазами отражением его самого, словно светило планетарной системы, стоял обнажённый Сяо Чжань. Нежная улыбка кривила любимые губы, хотя взгляд обжигал страстью.

Руки любимого Ван Ибо почувствовал везде. Они скользили по обнажённой влажной коже, оставляя за собой острую дрожь и лёгкое покалывание. Ван Ибо до ужаса хотел поцелуй, но помнил о правилах их сегодняшней игры: его касаться могли, а он – не смел. Такого Сяо Чжань с ним ещё ни разу не делал. Новые ощущения будоражили и терзали сладкой пыткой, потому Ван Ибо едва сдерживался. Налитый возбуждением член весьма ощутимо зудел, однако эта ночь принадлежала возлюбленному, как, собственно, и он сам.

Сяо Чжань же казался воздушным и невесомым. Ван Ибо его руки чувствовал очень хорошо, но видел любимые черты смутно, точно тот был соткан из пара. Казалось, Сяо Чжань непременно растворится в клубах водяного дыма, стоит Ван Ибо настоять на своём и ускорить разрядку.

– Гэ-э-э, когда же ты наиграешься?.. М-х-х, – Ван Ибо не слышал своего голоса, но надеялся, но Сяо Чжань его понимал. – Я уже не могу сдерживаться. Хочу тебя…

Хорошо, что терпение Сяо Чжаня тоже оказалось не безграничным. С каждым мгновением ласки становились откровеннее. Очень скоро Ван Ибо совершенно потерял способность здраво мыслить. Ему было невозможно сладко, хотя ощущения были несколько странными.

В один момент показалось, что ему контрастный душ включили. Ничего подобного, конечно же, не случилось, просто чудилось, будто у возлюбленного одна ладонь сделалась неестественно холодной, другая – тёплой, третья – обжигающей, а четвертая – ледяной…

Что? Какой-то бред! У Сяо Чжаня четыре руки?!

Однако по ощущениям всё так и было. Ван Ибо вдруг осознал, что его действительно ласкают два Сяо Чжаня. Прекрасные и исполненные страстного желания образы приникали к нему жадно. Удивительно, но даже это Ван Ибо странным не показалось! Наоборот, он пришёл в полный восторг: такого возлюбленный с ним точно никогда не делал!

«Неужели я заснул и мне всё это снится?» – разумная мысль мелькнула и растворилась в густой водной дымке. 

Во рту пересохло, в груди жгло, перед глазами всё плыло, зато ему было замечательно! Ван Ибо выгибался навстречу движениям любимых рук и никак не мог насытиться. Его раз за разом доводили до пика наслаждения, однако кончить не давали. Ван Ибо стенал и кусал губы, казалось, даже молил о разрядке. Его не слышали или не слушали. На самой вершине Сяо Чжань внезапно останавливался: то убирал пальцы с возбуждённых сосков, то выпускал из ладони колом стоящий член, то ногтями проходился по ягодицам, останавливая стоны, то острыми поцелуями жалил шею. Любовники над ним откровенно измывались.

– Гэ-э-э-э, ну хватит уже… м-м-п-ф-а-а… я не могу больше! О-ох… – Ван Ибо не преувеличивал. Ему казалось, что мозг плавился. За последние несколько минут его столько раз лишали удовольствия, что внутри даже родилась лёгкая обида, а на глазах выступили беспомощные слёзы. – Чжань-гэ, ты жестокий!.. А-А-А!

Фразу он закончить не успел – сорвался в крик. Правда, Ван Ибо этого тоже не расслышал. Его взгляд прояснился, а ощущения взорвались обжигающие горячими прикосновениями к его паху. Ван Ибо изумлённо распахнул глаза, уставился на возлюбленного. Тот же стоял перед ним на коленях и быстрой лаской проводил языком по головке члена. Завораживающая картина! Хотя не в ней было необычное.

Ван Ибо, наконец, разглядел своё тело, опутанное странными густыми лентами. Они переливались фиолетовым и синим серебром и скользили по коже, точно ртуть. В каждом изгибе непонятной субстанции отражались он сам, застывший в исступлённом наслаждении, и Сяо Чжань в раздвоенном зеркальном обличии.

На губах Сяо Чжаня и в гипнотическом выражении двух идентичных лиц Ван Ибо откровенно завис. Почудилось, будто его утягивает в бездонный колодец. Сяо Чжань… любовники смотрели на него жадно и жарко, подобные взгляды вспарывали сознание томящейся в них страстью. В этот миг Ван Ибо осознал, что пропал, зато вдруг понял, отчего кожу покалывало и жарким зудом стягивало. Жидкий металл плавил его, забирался в поры, впаивался под кожу!

Ощущения фейерверками полоснули по нервам, а любовники всё не унимались. Сяо Чжань, видимо, решил, что достаточно его дразнил, потому широко открыл рот и пропустил в самое горло его член.

– А-А-А-А! – у Ван Ибо глаза из орбит полезли. Оргазм волной цунами приближался. Он закричал. Беззвучно. И осёкся. – …кх-х.

Слёзы брызнули из глаз и тут же утекли под ноги с водным потоком. А может, их поглотили ртутные ленты?

Ван Ибо содрогнулся всем телом: Сяо Чжань в последний момент губами сжал основание его члена и не позволил кончить. Обида смешалась с болью, но всё происходящее, судя по всему, было тщательно продумано. Сяо Чжань сделал ему больно лишь на мгновение, а после принялся лёгкими поцелуями и длинными скольжениями языка размазывать неприятные ощущения.

– Гэ, отпусти… дай кончить!.. Кх-х…

Ван Ибо уже не стонал – кряхтел, не молил – умолял и смотрел, не отрываясь, как на его плоти там, где его только что касались руки любимого, появлялись всё новые ртутные капли. Они возникали, словно по волшебству, и скатывались в длинные ленты, прокладывали дорожки вдоль его тела. В один момент их стало слишком много, а ощущения сделались излишне острыми. Ван Ибо вдруг испугался, что его проглотят целиком. Его будто травили удовольствием: ледяное прикосновение оставляло на коже зуд, а после огнём выжигало под кожей ласковым прикосновением.

– А! М! – вздохи Ван Ибо обратились короткими вскриками, дыхание – сипом в сорванном голосе.

Однако Сяо Чжаню же даже этого было мало. Он ласкал его ртом и губами спереди, пальцами и языком сзади. Ван Ибо вдруг понял, что едва ли стоит на своих ногах. Его ощущения смешались: земля поменялась местами с небом, а пространство заполнилось тесными прикосновениями любимых рук. Ван Ибо чувствовал Сяо Чжаня везде: припавшим к соскам, ласкающим живот и спину, между разведённых ног. Даже внутри, в уретре и внезапно (!) расслабленных мышцах ануса, чувствовалась полнота. Его эмоции зашкаливали, страх смешивался с похотью. У Ван Ибо свело сладкой судорогой каждую клеточку тела, а ласки и ртутные ленты покрывали его всё плотнее, проскальзывали глубже, заполняли.

Ван Ибо был уверен, что ласкал его любимый, иначе и быть не могло. Никто больше в целом мире не способен доставить ему подобное наслаждения, однако в этот раз Сяо Чжань превзошёл сам себя и откровенно пытал его.

Держаться, терпеть было уже невозможно. Всего оказалось слишком много! Ван Ибо почувствовал, что сходит с ума: его ласкали с двух сторон, терзали снаружи и изнутри, впивались горячим касанием в простату, но не позволяли кончить. С последним спазмом его тело сотряслось, точно получив высоковольтный разряд, сознание разлетелось на куски. Он забылся.

Резкий вскрик Ван Ибо обратился глухим стоном, а после – рыком. Руки принялись отталкивать от себя мучителей:

– Пусти! Пусти! К-р-р-ы-х… Уже достаточно! Хватит!.. А-А!

Внезапно ощущения вновь изменились. Зуд и жжение, словно по щелчку, исчезли, обратились нежностью. Ван Ибо почувствовал жаркое дыхание и лёгкие прикосновения к своей шее. Знакомые губы выцеловывали замысловатые узоры на коже.

Слух тоже очистился. Сквозь ватный, душный водный кумар Ван Ибо расслышал невозможно любимый голос.

– Такой красивый и возбуждённый… Мой Бо. Что же тебе снится? – Сяо Чжань ласково шептал и звал его через поцелуй. – Неужели в твоём сне настолько хорошо, что ты возвращаться ко мне не хочешь? Ибо, ты знаешь, что ревную, когда ты не со мной? Мой Бо-ди… мой сладкий мальчик… Ну же, проснись…

Ван Ибо услышал и понял, наконец, что пропал в иллюзиях:

– Н-х! Ч-чжань… гэ…

– Да, Бо… а кто же ещё? – улыбка на лице Сяо Чжаня привиделась ему чуть обиженной, а блеск в любимых глазах – голодным.

– Н-никого… м-м… только ты, – радость наполнила сердце, вымыла из сознания недавние образы. – Всегда ты, Чжань-гэ.

В этот момент Ван Ибо почувствовал под спиной мягкость матраца. Аромат свежих простыней наполнил лёгкие. Он лежал на кровати, а рядом с собой увидел возлюбленного.

Сяо Чжань же больше на него не смотрел. Его взгляд устремился вниз:

– Что тебе снилось, Бо?

– А-а-а! – Ван Ибо дугой выгнулся, когда почувствовал на возбуждённом члене горячие пальцы. – Гэ!

– Ты стонал и метался в кровати… – Сяо Чжань обрадовался его реакции, усилил напор, но лишь на мгновение.

Головке перевозбуждённого члена досталось одно тесное прикосновение, после ладонь любовника скользнула ниже, пробралась к колечку мышц.

– О! Ты себя для меня приготовил, Бо? – это Сяо Чжань мурлыкнул ему в губы. – Вау! Потрясающе! Так мягко и тепло! Сужу, что не терпится. Мне тоже, душа моя…

– М-м-м! – стон у Ван Ибо вышел почти болезненным, хотя прозвучать ему не дали.

Сяо Чжань поймал его губы глубоким влажным поцелуем и накрыл собственным телом. В следующий момент Ван Ибо почувствовал, как твёрдая плоть вошла в него одним движением до упора.

– Н-Н! – крик прозвучал ликованием.

Спину тут же прострелило сладким спазмом. Вот чего он хотел! Вот как любил особенно! Ван Ибо желал чувствовать в себе возлюбленного, его страсть впитывать и упиваться, наслаждаться жаром объятий.

– Да, мой Бо! Сейчас! – Сяо Чжань его настроение почувствовал, как своё. Потому медлить не стал: взял быстрый, резкий темп, почти не выходил из него, но с каждым толчком насаживал на себя всё глубже. – Ещё немного! Потерпи!

Ван Ибо казалось, что его разрывают изнутри. Зато его удовольствие больше никто не сдерживал! Он подтянул колени ближе, хотел закинуть на талию любимого, но передумал, завёл ещё выше.

Сяо Чжань понял его и в этом: помог раскрыться сильнее – развёл ноги по сторонам. Теперь проникновение получилось усилить.

– Гэ! Да! Ещё… М-М! Н-Х!

Короткие сильные толчки сбивали дыхание. Хотя Ван Ибо не было нужны дышать: он хотел целоваться. В него проникали невозможно глубоко снизу и сверху. Сяо Чжань брал его исступлённо, забывшись в удовольствии. И тем слаще оно было, чем плотнее получался у них поцелуй. Языки сплетались, а оргазм накатывал волнами.

Разрядка у Ван Ибо случилась бурной, громкой, точно фейерверк. Тело сотряслось до основания. Он выгнулся под любовником, притянул любимого ещё ближе и принял его жар внутрь себя.

– М-М-Н-М! – Сяо Чжань кончал долго, словно тоже долго сдерживался, а ещё не переставал двигаться внутри него.

С каждым движением бёдер возлюбленного, сладкие спазмы вновь и вновь накатывали на Ван Ибо, накрывали с головой. С головки члена горячая влага не переставала.

…

– Чжань-гэ, а это ты меня из душа вытащил? – Ван Ибо очень внимательно и озадаченно рассматривал живот и грудь. Его ничуть не смущали подтёки и целые лужицы спермы, а вот то, что на коже не было других жидкостей, озадачивало. Он ничего не обнаружил, даже одежды. Однако казалось, что, моргни он лишний раз, ртурно-зеркальные ленты непременно вновь появятся.

– Не-а, – Сяо Чжань лежал рядом с ним и лениво поглаживал по предплечью. – Я тебя тут нашёл. Ты спал глубоким сном и ни на что не реагировал. Сперва хотел оставить отдыхать, ведь ты толком не спал двое суток, но твоё возбуждение оказалось заразным, хе-хе.

Не отреагировать на тихий, мелодичный и чуть смущённый смех возлюбленного Ван Ибо не сумел, тоже улыбнулся.

– Прости, если помешал, – Сяо Чжань потянулся к нему, легко коснулся губами плеча. – Ты слишком красивый, чтобы я мог сдержаться.

– Я не против, гэ, – мимолётного поцелуя показалось мало. Ван Ибо поймал любимые губы своими. – Тем более я не помню, как выбрался из душа и заснул.

«Спасибо, что избавил меня от того сладкого кошмара!» – хотел бы он добавить, но не стал. Во-первых, он не хотел беспокоить любимого лишними переживаниями. Во-вторых, у него остались очень неоднозначные впечатления после сна.

Ласки и страсть зеркальных образов Сяо Чжаня казалась живыми и горячими, хотя излишне жёсткими, но они были неправдой. Это последнее странно радовало. Сейчас, будучи в полном сознании, Ван Ибо понимал, что его любимый человек не способен причинить ему даже малейшую боль или истязать, пусть бы даже и наслаждением. Однако иллюзии покидали его сознание весьма неохотно.

Он будто бы до сих пор ощущал на коже покалывание и зуд, оттого казалось, что капли жидкого металла вот-вот проявятся из-под кожи и вновь сведут его с ума. Правда, в этот раз достанется не только ему, но и Сяо Чжаню.

С этим Ван Ибо не готов был смириться: тело любимого, как и он сам, принадлежали только ему, так что только его, Ван Ибо, губы и руки могли касаться и ласкать. Конечно же, это касалось реального Сяо Чжаня. Больше никаких иллюзий, отражений, выдуманных образов Ван Ибо видеть не желал! С лихвой хватило.

– Ибо, что с тобой? – брови над ласковыми глазами цвета кофе приподнялись. Тёплая ладонь коснулась щеки.

– Ничего, гэ. Всё хорошо, – Ван Ибо не лукавил. Теперь действительно всё было хорошо. – Просто я вдруг понял, что настоящий ты во много раз лучше любых отражений… даже фотографий.

– А-ха-ха! Ты в этом сомневался? – беспокойство на лице Сяо Чжаня сменилось счастливым смехом.

– Ничуть, мой гэ, – этот смех Ван Ибо выпил собственными губами. – Ты мой, и я никому тебя не отдам!

– Замечательно! – Сяо Чжань расцвёл в чуть усталой, но знакомо-яркой улыбке. – Ведь я тоже тебя никогда не отпущу. Ибо, ты – моё всё.

– Я тоже люблю тебя по-прежнему и ещё сильней, – Ван Ибо со вздохом повалился обратно на подушки, притянул к себе возлюбленного. – С днём рождения, Чжань-гэ.

– Спасибо, душа моя. Мы сегодня, видимо, без десерта на ночь? – противиться ласке Сяо Чжань не стал, только уложил голову так, чтобы им обоим было удобно.

– Сладкого мне сегодня хватило, а торт оставим на завтра, – Ван Ибо блаженно улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза. Этот день подарил ему поразительно много и ещё о большем заставил задуматься.

Он любил Сяо Чжаня всей душой и телом, трепетно и страстно, обожал его талант, каждый созданный сценический образ и даже фотографии с сетов и со съёмок сохранял в специальный архив («Надеюсь, гэ, никогда его не найдёт!» – не то, чтобы Ван Ибо стеснялся, просто всё это слишком уж напоминало отупение фаната). Тем не менее сегодня он осознал, что никакие изображения или фантазии не заменят ему реального возлюбленного. Наоборот, ожившие мечты и желания способны напугать.

– Отдыхай, мой Бо, – грудь огладили ласковым теплом.

Это было последнее, что заполнил из этого длинного дня Ван Ибо.

[1] Напоминаю читателям, что по сюжету «закадровой» истории Ван Ибо умеет готовить.


	16. В зеркале - не ты. Часть 7. Понедельник, 05.10.2020. Лунный свет

Он проснулся ровно в 9:55, прежде, чем зазвонил будильник. С трудом оторвал резиновую голову от подушки и потратил несколько минут на поиски собственного телефона. Нашёл вовремя: вырубил рингтон за минуту до звонка. После же прошлёпал голыми ногами к входной двери и даже не забыл натянуть на себя мягкие штаны. Откуда они взялись, Ван Ибо не помнил, просто взял первые, что валялись в кресле.

– Тсс! Не звоните! – Ван Ибо отворил входную дверь домика очень удачно. Яо Линь как раз собирался нажать на дверной звонок. – Не будите Чжань-гэ.

– О, господин Ван, доброе утро! – менеджер Сяо Чжаня расплылся в тёплой улыбке. – Я привёз подарок. Он прелесть!

Яо Линь аккуратно передал объёмную коробку из рук в руки и зачем-то погладил красный праздничный бант.

– Спасибо. Проблем не возникло? – Ван Ибо благодарно кивнул.

– Нет, всё по плану, – мужчина покачал головой. – У А-Чжаня свободный график до ужина. Мы с ребятами приедем к 6 вечера, как и договаривались.

– Понял, – Ван Ибо хотел бы забыть о работе и вообще обо всём остальном мире, но мир-то о них забывать не хотел. Реальность и работа оставили им всего-то не больше полутора суток друг для друга.

– Ладно, не буду вам мешать. Отдыхайте! – Яо Линь, точно прочёл его мысли, понимающе улыбнулся.

– Спасибо! – Ван Ибо постарался не шуметь, закрывая за гостем дверь, хотя сделать это с объёмным грузом в обеих руках было сложно. Он справился и теперь довольно рассматривал нарядную обертку.

«Ну, и когда же тебя лучше подарить?» – Ван Ибо широко улыбнулся. Он был уверен, что его подарок понравится.

На самом деле, он всю голову себе сломал, что же подарить возлюбленному на день рождения, расковырял мозг не только себе, но и Лю Чану и даже Яо Линя запряг, выбирал дорогие украшения и элитные машины, некоторое время присматривался к туристическим маршрутам и разглядывал каталоги недвижимости, выставленной на продажу, однако ничего не нравилось. Точнее, украшений у них с Сяо Чжанем хватало, можно было бы собственную небольшую ювелирную лавку открыть. С транспортом тоже проблем не возникало, учитывая, что личными автомобилями и мотоциклами они пользовались нечасто. Про зарубежный отдых и голубое море они оба сейчас после пережитого периода карантина и самоизоляции могли только мечтать. Покупка недвижимости в нынешних условиях тоже выглядела излишней. В прошлом году они переехали в новую квартиру и обустроили её, так что даже частный дом в элитном районе Пекина не показался Ван Ибо привлекательным.

Нашлись минусы и в приобретении нежилой недвижимости. Сяо Чжань как-то поделился с ним, что хотел бы открыть свою пекарню или маленький ресторанчик, но пока дальше разговоров дело не доходило. Ван Ибо даже рассматривал пару подходящих помещений, хотя эту идею тоже отложил. Сейчас Сяо Чжань горел сценическим искусством и хотел совершенствоваться как актёр. Потому Ван Ибо рассудил, что рестораном они всегда смогут заняться, когда закончат карьеру в шоу-бизнесе.

Так и получилось, что из всех возможных вариантов Ван Ибо выбрал самый обыкновенный: конечно же, цветы и …

– Так вот куда убежали мои штаны! Пха-ха-ха, какие непослушные! Я ведь их обыскался, – мелодичный смех Сяо Чжаня раздался с противоположной стороны гостиной, с порога спальни.

– Не переживай, они не потерялись. С моей попы сбежать у них точно не получится, хе-хе, – Ван Ибо настроение возлюбленного поддержал, лучисто улыбнулся. – Доброе утро и с днём рождения, Чжань-гэ!

Ему хватило пары мгновений, чтобы приблизиться и запечатлеть поцелуй на любимых губах. Коробка целоваться мешала, но Ван Ибо на это внимания не обращал.

– П-ф-ф-ха-ха, это такой новый способ мне подарки дарить: впечатывать их мне в грудь? – Сяо Чжань от поцелуя не уклонился, озорно сверкнул глазами, точно припомнил вчерашние утехи перед зеркальным панно в прихожей, а после кивнул на коробку. – Это ведь мне?

– Ага, тебе, – Ван Ибо чувствовал себя превосходно. Ликованием наполнялась грудь. – Знаю, что понравится!

– Ха-ха, мой самоуверенный, – Сяо Чжань с улыбкой покачал головой и потянул за край красной ленты, развязал огромный бант.

Ван Ибо безошибочно разглядел в глазах напротив любопытство и радость. Сяо Чжань излучал счастье.

– Ч-что?! ИБО! А? Как же так?! – яркая улыбка на его лице в один миг сменилась полной паникой, а после слепящим восторгом.

– Сказал же, что понравится, – Ван Ибо расплылся в довольной ухмылке.

– Ты, как всегда, прав! – Сяо Чжань заливисто рассмеялся и запустил обе руки в коробку, чтобы в следующий момент вытащить из вороха лепестков алых роз белоснежного щенка. – Какой прелестный!

Маленький пёсик первые пару мгновений непонимающе озирался по сторонам, а после принялся ластиться к Сяо Чжаню. Звонкий лай раздался продолжением смеха новоиспечённых собаководов.

– Это корейский хиндо. Он не вырастет особенно крупным, но, думаю, нам пока достаточно будет и такого, правда же, Чжань-гэ? – Ван Ибо готов был считать радостные искры в глазах возлюбленного, но ему любоваться не позволили.

Сяо Чжань осторожно прижимал к груди явно довольного жизнью щенка, но и про него не забыл – втянул его в глубокий, сладкий поцелуй. Ван Ибо едва успел в последний момент выпустить из рук больше ненужную коробку.

Их нежность длилась долго и перемешивалась довольными вздохами, хотя завершилась весьма необычно. Сперва Ван Ибо почувствовал на своей шее мягкую лапу, а потом в их с Сяо Чжанем поцелуй попытался вмешаться горячий шершавый язык и мокрый нос.

– Ха-ха-ха, про тебя забыли, дружок? – Сяо Чжань немедленно отстранился и расхохотался.

Ван Ибо же такому повороту не сильно обрадовался, но противиться не стал, только погрозил белому пушистому чуду пальцем:

– Послушай, мохнатый, я был у Чжань-гэ первым! Так что прав у меня на него больше. Если будешь мешать мне любить гэ, я тебя в нашу комнату пускать не буду. Запомнил?

Новый приступ хохота скрутил Сяо Чжаня ровно в тот момент, когда пёсик на крайне серьёзные угрозы звонко тявкнул и облизал маячивший перед его носом длинный палец Ван Ибо.

– Ха-ха-ха, он тебя понял, Ибо! Даже не сомневайся! Пха-ха-ха! – Сяо Чжань смеялся так сильно, что слезы на глазах выступили. Такими эмоциями Ван Ибо готов был любоваться вечность.

После был завтрак и десерт. Они долго думали, с какого торта начать: от шеф-повара или того, что испёк сам Сяо Чжань. Но пёс решил всё за них. Щенок изляпал нос, лапы и попутно праздничную скатерть, снятую со стола, малиновым сливочным кремом красивейшего ресторанного торта. Получилось это случайно и совершенно неожиданно, потому ругать животное не стали, зато досталось Ван Ибо. Это ведь он захотел исполнить забытый вчера гештальт: съесть сладкое в постели. Сяо Чжань хохотал громко, Ван Ибо с удовольствием присоединился к щенку и предложенному им способу поедания угощения, а сам пёсик пачкал сладким теперь уже не только себя, но и хозяев. Все были счастливы.

– Кстати, Ибо, у меня тоже для тебя кое-что есть, – после весьма нежного и весёлого общего душа на троих Сяо Чжань протянул ему небольшую тёмную коробку, перевязанную кремовой лентой.

– Для меня? День рождения же я тебя, гэ, – Ван Ибо удивлённо вскинул брови.

– Именно, мой главный подарок и радость – это ты, Ибо, так что я делаю приятно себе конкретно в этот самый момент, – Сяо Чжань последний раз провёл полотенцем по шёрстке щенка и спустил его с колен порезвиться. – Открывай.

С заливистым лаем пёсик ускакал к огромному окну: видимо, стайка птиц привлекла его внимание.

– Хорошо. Спасибо, – Ван Ибо с широченной улыбкой на своём лице ничего делать не желал. – Вау! Что это?

Внутри нарядной коробочки обнаружилась маркировка модного дома GUCCI и потрясающе красивое ожерелье в виде отлитой из белого золота головы льва с крупным империалом в зубах.

– Пха-х, как минимум – украшение, – Сяо Чжань мягко улыбнулся. – Ты уже давно носишь подвеску с быком, вот и подумал, что пора бы её обновить.

– Как круто, Чжань-гэ! – Ван Ибо едва не задохнулся от переполнявших его чувств. – Мне очень нравится!

– Я не сомневался в этом, хе-хе, – Сяо Чжань его в восторгах поддержал и помог украшению обосноваться на новом месте. – Тебе очень идёт.

Ожерелье уместилось у самого горла и показалось необычно тёплым. Ван Ибо сдержаться не смог – втянул любимого в долгий благодарный поцелуй:

– Спасибо, гэ… спасибо.

– М-мгм, – отвечать, когда тебя целуют, было не слишком удобно, но Сяо Чжань стоически пытался. – Постой, Бо-ди… м-м-м… это ещё не все.

– Конечно же нет, Чжань-гэ, ещё есть ты, я и наша кровать… п-ха-ха, – Ван Ибо улыбнулся в поцелуй, попытался утянуть возлюбленного к себе на грудь, но то не дался.

– Я не о том, Ибо, там в коробке… м-н-п-ф… ты не всё нашёл, – Сяо Чжань не отстранялся и не отталкивал его, но и не поддавался.

– Может, после продолжим осмотр подарков? – Ван Ибо вновь попробовал завлечь любимого, хотя уже и сам понимал, что услышит в ответ.

– Нет, давай сейчас, – Сяо Чжань явно хотел его порадовать.

Ван Ибо с удовольствием бы показал немало способов, как его можно развлечь, но пришлось смириться. Он не прогадал, подарки Сяо Чжань дарить умел.

Внутри коробки обнаружился чехол с флеш-картой и небольшой конверт. На его удивлённый взгляд Сяо Чжань пояснил:

– Это мой тебе подарок в честь победы на Street Dance of China 3, ну и залог нашего счастливого будущего, – счастьем сияла не только улыбка Сяо Чжаня, но его глаза. – Загляни в конверт.

Ван Ибо медлить не стал: вытряхнул содержимое себе на колени. Несколько рисунков и брошюрка с надписью Brendbook пестрели оттенками зелёного, дымчато-чёрного и оранжевого.

Сяо Чжань принялся пояснять:

– Через два года у тебя заканчивается драконовский контракт с YNT, дальше – срочная служба, а после, я знаю, ты бы хотел стать свободным, открыть свою студию.

– Я думал присоединиться к твоей, – Ван Ибо глазам и ушам своим не верил. Всё действительно было так, как говорил Сяо Чжань! Именно об этом он и мечтал вот уже полтора года, но ни разу не говорил возлюбленному.

– Это был бы замечательный вариант, живи мы в другой стране или, лучше, вселенной, – Сяо Чжань мягко рассмеялся, – но в современном Китае такому просто не позволят случиться.

– Верно, – это Ван Ибо тоже понимал.

– Потому я и подумал, что смогу помочь и даже поспособствовать твоей самостоятельности, – его расстройство, видимо, было слишком очевидным, потому Сяо Чжань, успокаивая, ласково коснулся его щеки, провёл пальцами по губам, огладил шею и кадык. – В одной студии и под одним именем мы быть не сможем, но и далеко друг от друга не уйдём.

Ласка, словно лекарство, сняла с сердца неприятные ощущения, Ван Ибо светло улыбнулся:

– Мы всегда будем рядом.

– Конечно! Потому я и разработал для тебя и твоей будущей студии фирменный стиль, – Сяо Чжань кивнул на брошюру в его руках. – На «флешке» – все необходимые материалы для создания фирменного стиля студии и логотип, подготовленный к патентированию. Если тебе понравится, мы можем уже сейчас подать документы и оформить всё положенным образом. Если же что-то не понравится, я могу переделать.

– Мне всё понравится! – о том, что это может быть не так, Ван Ибо даже не подумал. Любая вещь, созданная его возлюбленным, непременно была великолепной. Что уж говорить о том, что Сяо Чжань придумывал лично для него? Сам этот факт того, что Сяо Чжань будет принадлежать ему, совсем недавно казался чудом! Ван Ибо не имел права и желания жаловаться.

Он приготовился восхищаться, переворачивая страницы брошюры. Однако от первого же изображения в BrendBook-е у него дыхание перехватило. Ван Ибо подавился вдохом. С глянцевой бумаги на него смотрел простой на вид, но сложный в исполнении символ.

Миндалевидная форма логотипа имитировала разрез его глаз. В тёмных кофейных оттенках угадывались оранжевые и синие искры, а цветная радужка расходилась от центра изображения к краям зелёными переходами в форме литых дисков гоночного мотоцикла. Картинка завораживала, гипнотизировала, и, стоило присмотреться к ней повнимательнее, в глубине угадывался его, Ван Ибо, силуэт. Будто пойманный удачным кадром, он завис в прыжке над скейтбордом, а ещё протягивал, точно ловил далёкие звёзды, сильную руку к небесам.

– К тому моменту, как ты освободишься от YNT, – Сяо Чжань вновь подал голос, но говорил тихо и аккуратно, словно не хотел нарушить магию момента, – я бы хотел, чтобы мы вновь поработали вместе в фильме.

– Я готов это сделать даже сейчас! Зачем ждать три года? – Ван Ибо потерялся в собственных ощущениях. Мир, где его любил Сяо Чжань, а он обожал в ответ, казался прекрасным.

– Пока нельзя, да и не позволят нам, – Сяо Чжань тепло улыбнулся. – Однако позднее я непременно найду способ нам быть вместе в кадре.

– Какой способ? – быть настолько счастливым законно? Ван Ибо в этом сомневался, хотя даже каплю чуда своей жизни не готов был отдать.

– Ещё не придумал, но мысли есть, – Сяо Чжань сдавленно хмыкнул. –Думал написать для нас сценарий истории.

– Ты сможешь! – Ван Ибо убеждённо кивнул. Он не сомневался. – Снимать будем вместе!

– А-ха-ха! Договорились! – его энтузиазм Сяо Чжань поддержал, за что немедленно утонул в очередном поцелуе.

# ***

Весь оставшийся день они провели в неге и счастье, обсуждая возможные сюжеты и идеи для их собственного фильма и рассуждая, как же лучше устроиться в будущей личной студии Ван Ибо. Вечером же, как было обещано, к ним нагрянули гости.

Точнее, сперва телефон Ван Ибо показал признаки жизни входящим от Лю Чана. Гаджет трезвонил весьма усиленно, но Ван Ибо предпочитал забыть о его существовании. Потому ровно в 18:00 к их домику подъехали сразу четыре машины.

Лю Чан сперва принялся распекать подопечного за безответственность, но довольно быстро поддался на несчастное выражение лица Ван Ибо и уговоры Сяо Чжаня. Им разрешили ещё некоторое время не расставаться. Так и получилось, что Ван Ибо, сияя улыбкой, словно начищенный медный таз, наблюдал за фотосессией возлюбленного.

После случились поздравления и праздничный торт. Учитывая судьбу ресторанной красоты, в фотокадр Сяо Чжаню пришлось взять десерт собственного приготовления. Однако смотрелось угощение, на вкус не одного Ван Ибо, бесподобно, правда праздничных свечек в арендованном доме не нашлось. Зато поздравительные огоньки-желаний удалось с успехом заменить купленным на вчерашнем фестивале бенгальским огнём.

Сяо Чжань лучился радостью и счастьем. Ван Ибо изнемогал от любви к нему. Фотографы, стафф и менеджеры не знали, куда прятать глаза, теряясь в смущении. Зато кадры получились искристо-яркими.

Только в глубоких сумерках Яо Линь и стафф студии Сяо Чжаня начали собираться в обратную дорогу. Сам же Сяо Чжань планировал остаться в арендованном домике ещё на одну ночь. Лю Чан же вновь принялся напоминать Ван Ибо о необходимости присоединиться к гоночной команде.

В этот раз просить за него не стал даже Сяо Чжань, но выглядел при этом до того несчастным, что предложил задержаться уже сам Лю Чан. Ван Ибо, очевидно, подобного шанса не упустил.

Получилось, что Лю Чан с ворчанием, но довольным блеском в глазах отправился в сопровождении Яо Линя в гостиницу деревеньки, а Сяо Чжань и Ван Ибо провели в объятьях друг друга ещё одну сладкую ночь.

Всё это было необдуманно и крайне неразумно, но о том, что наутро будет носом землю клевать и едва ли покажется максимальные результаты в тренировочных заездах, Ван Ибо не думал. А вот это, как раз, было ничуть не странно, ведь в руках он сейчас держал не только любовь всей своей жизни, но и невозможно красивое, многообещающее будущее. Там, Ван Ибо не сомневался, он будет свободен, по-прежнему будет обнимать Сяо Чжаня, а ещё научится выделять достаточно времени для них двоих…

«…И пса. Конечно же, никуда без него», – ликующая улыбка скрылась за непроницаемой маской на его лице. Искренние чувства Ван Ибо готов был показывать только избранным.

Его сердца могли коснуться единицы. Избранные жили внутри его мыслей. Для всех остальных Ван Ибо мог предложить лишь крохи: то, что было в отражении и объективах камер, в зеркалах. А то был – не он.


	17. Закон моего мира – это ты

***Сказка возвращается***

В тот самый момент, когда их телефоны одновременно завибрировали оповещениями о входящих сообщениях, Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань были весьма заняты. Дело у них нашлось величайшей важности: сахарную пудру и пятна сливочного крема после совместного приготовления вкуснейших эклеров с тел друг друга надо было непременно смыть. Мягкие губки и душистая пена им в этом чудесно помогали, а вот бесконечные поцелуи, наоборот, тормозили процесс. Однако никто не расстраивался: время для нежности у них теперь выпадало нечасто. Игривый настрой также не способствовал скорому возвращению на бренную землю из счастливой неги. Вдвоём в душевой кабинке Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаню было замечательно. Тем не менее, мир без них, видимо, существовать не умел. Сперва сообщениями, позднее входящими письмами, ещё через пару минут звонками неважные для личной жизни события потребовали их назад. Пришлось закругляться, но объятий влюблённые так и не расцепили.

Уютно устроившись в мягких подушках дивана, они, наконец, заглянули в смартфоны. В ответ на письма Сяо Чжань поражённо выдохнул, Ван Ибо же криво усмехнулся. Он нисколько не сомневался в том, что это случится.

– Tencent решили рискнуть? – Сяо Чжань развернул к нему экран телефона. Картинка-приглашение на Tencent Video Starlight Awards 2020 переливалась всеми цветами радуги.

– Скорее, подзаработать и сорвать большой куш, – Ван Ибо продемонстрировал точно такое же письмо-приглашение на церемонию награждения. Только изображение на его смартфоне подписано было именем «Ван Ибо». – «БоЧжани на сцене» произведут фурор даже в чистом поле.

– Ха-ха, не иначе, – Сяо Чжань расцвёл ответной улыбкой.

Прошло уже достаточно времени с периода «опалы» и «гонений» на Сяо Чжаня. Однако телестудии, рекламодатели и лейблы до сих пор с осторожностью относились к безумно популярному актёру и певцу. То ли их всех, как одного, пугал бешеный успех Сяо Чжаня, то ли напрягало его внутреннее превосходство – было неясно. Сяо Чжань приветливой улыбкой и чистотой в глазах затмевал собой любого. Свет Солнца и сияние Луны, как и ясный разум телевизионщиков, судя по всему, не стали исключениями. Даже безумные цифры рейтингов и доход не становились для многих аргументами. Радовало, что среди серой массы «перестаховщиков» находились те, кто деньги любил больше, чем скандалы. А «БоЧжани на сцене», как он метко выразился, сулили не просто прибыль, а золотые горы! Таковы были правила мира шоу-бизнеса. Ван Ибо против подобного, в сущности, не возражал, ведь это означало, что…

«Сказка, где мы вместе под софитами, родной, потихоньку возвращается», – Ван Ибо притянул к себе занятого охами и вздохами возлюбленного. Смотреть Сяо Чжаню положено было только на него, Ван Ибо. Конкуренцию даже с телефоном он терпеть был не намерен. Причина? Очевидна, как всегда: разве ж есть на свете кто-то красивее, круче и зажигательнее, чем парень, сводящий полмира с ума своей холодностью?

***Точность – вежливость королей***

– Ибо, завтра приеду за тобой в семь… – Лю Чан поднял взгляд от планшета, поймал недовольную гримасу подопечного и поправился, – в половину восьмого.

– Ок, – Ван Ибо позволил себе прицыкнуть, но послушно кивнул.

Три минуты назад они вошли в отведённый для VIP-персоны Tencent Video Starlight Awards 2020 номер, потому Ван Ибо уже успел стянуть с себя тёплый свитер и уличную обувь.

– Утром надо будет записать обращение, – менеджер вновь уткнулся в гаджет. Перед сном обновлять в памяти планы на будущий день давно вошло у них в привычку. – Дальше – репетиция. Времени отведено достаточно, как ты и просил. Потом грим. «Красная дорожка» в 12:00. Фотосет пройдёт в два этапа: до и после церемонии.

– Понял, – Ван Ибо слушал вполуха.

Сумку с вещами он кинул на гостиничный диван, но не забыл выудить оттуда чехол с предметами личной гигиены и пакет с любимыми стоптанными кроссовками. Ван Ибо пару мгновений размышлял, обуваться ли ему, но решил не озадачиваться:

– Лю Чан-гэ, где ключ-карта от номера 1050?

– Ибо… – менеджер искоса глянул на него, – уже давно за полночь. Может, дашь ему поспать спокойно? Они всего час назад заехали.

– Знаю, – Ван Ибо пропустил мимо ушей разумные увещевания и оглянулся по сторонам. – Так где?

Объясняться, что только под боком любимого человека он сможет нормально выспаться в оставшееся недолгое время, Ван Ибо не собирался. Хорошо, что того и не требовалось: его менеджер, как и помощник Сяо Чжаня, давно привык к их особенной близости. Лю Чану и Яо Линю не нужно было пояснять: друг без друга Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань жить не могли. Существовать – да, но не жить. Они напитывались энергией и восстанавливались после изнурительной работы дня только рядом. Порознь – мечты миллионов, вдвоём – они составляли единое целое. В такие моменты они были самими собой.

– Верхняя полка тумбочки у кровати, – Лю Чан заблокировал экран планшета, длинно выдохнул. Ван Ибо на сегодня решил «закончить работу»: менеджера больше не слушали. – Яо Линь-гэ написал, что оставил новый блистер с таблетками Сяо Чжаня.

Ван Ибо медлить не стал. Он выудил искомое из назначенного места и направился к дверям гостиничного номера:

– Перед сном гэ выпил лекарство?

– Нет. Зато плотно поел.

– Понял, – Ван Ибо благодарно кивнул. Вот так сверяться с менеджером о питании Сяо Чжаня и соблюдении им графика приёма лекарств тоже стало их привычным занятием.

Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань постоянно были на связи. Если не получалось позвонить, они списывались. Однако в безумной рабочей нагрузке за всеми мелочами уследить не получалось. Потому Лю Чан и Яо Линь стали для них чем-то вроде живых мессенджеров. Менеджеры также постоянно держали связь, согласовывая маршруты подопечных и подстраховывая друг друга в сложных ситуациях. Они же озадачивались мелкими поручениями и передачей текущей информации о питании Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаня. Доверия к загнанным в мыло знаменитостям не было ни в одном глазу. По этой причине за их здоровьем тоже приходилось следить менеджерам. За это в том числе Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань не уставали благодарить верных помощников.

– Захвати утром кофе для гэ, пожалуйста, – Ван Ибо чуть помедлил у входа, натянул на глаза бейсболку. Гостиница для VIP-ов хотя и обладала повышенным уровнем безопасности, не защищала от любопытных взглядов самих VIP-персон. Ван Ибо было плевать на мнение большинства, однако Сяо Чжань так не умел. Тот всегда беспокоился.

– Крепкий. Без сахара. Попрошу добавить корицы для бодрости. Сделаю, – Лю Чан вновь разблокировал планшет, пробежался пальцами по клавишам и немедленно убрал его. – За вами заеду я. Охрана прибудет за 10 минут.

– Хорошо. Доброй ночи, – Ван Ибо кивнул на прощание и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Ночь обещала закончиться раньше, чем началась, однако это не имело никакого значения. Любимый человек ждал в соседнем номере. Таково было правило его, Ван Ибо, мира: любую возможную минуту они с Сяо Чжанем стремились проводить вместе. Малость для других – для них же это значило больше, чем все богатства мира.

***Лучшие реверансы случаются в заботе о ком-то***

Ван Ибо не переставал поражаться собственной реакции на Сяо Чжаня. Ещё с первых дней знакомства его сердце заходилось рядом с этим человеком, а язык будто бы прирастал к нёбу, лишая способности ясно выражать мысли. Даже теперь, спустя множество объятий и поцелуев, признаний и нежностей, ничего не изменилось. Каждый раз Ван Ибо чувствовал себя по-детски счастливым, просто глядя в спящее лицо любимого человека. Хотя сейчас к совершенно неразумному восторгу по поводу и без прибавилась ложка дёгтя под названием «забота». Именно она удерживала от глупейших поступков вроде импульсивного желания в уличной одежде, даже не умывшись, накинуться на «спящего красавца». Удержаться было сложно, ведь «прекрасный принц» в этот самый момент предстал перед ним в коконе из гостиничных полотенец, махрового халата и тонких тапочек на голых лодыжках. Всё это великолепие лишь на треть прикрывалось пледом с постели. Тёплое же одеяло смягчало и без того излишне мягкий матрац на кровати в гостиничном номере повышенного комфорта.

Ван Ибо легко коснулся щеки любимого, провёл по волосам, убедился в правдивости подозрений и досадливо вздохнул: «Ещё влажные…».

Так оставлять было нельзя: Сяо Чжань, очевидно, заснул сразу, как вылез из душа. Подобной привычки у того не было, знал Ван Ибо, значит, силы кончились раньше, чем вечерний туалет оказался завершён.

«Получается, он и ушиб не обработал?» – Ван Ибо мельком оглядел торчащую из-под пледа голень.

Три дня назад Сяо Чжань перестарался в тренажёрном зале: мышцы свело судорогой. Усугубилось это обстоятельство неудачным падением. Сяо Чжань поскользнулся на тонком льду. Ударился он несильно, но чувствительно: синяк образовался внушительных размеров. При ходьбе тот не мешал, зато неосторожные прикосновения приносили массу неудобств. Тогда же пришлось провести распаренным после душа на улице чуть больше времени, чем стоило. По этой причине теперь приходилось пропивать курс биодобавок для повышения иммунитета организма. Першение в горле часто беспокоило профессионального певца, а приступы головной боли случались по причине переутомления.

Сперва Сяо Чжань отнекивался от БАДов, но убедительным доводам уступил. Неудивительно: не нашлось ещё человека, кто сумел бы сказать «нет» Ван Ибо, пока тот терпеливо выводил языком названия множества лекарств в самых чувствительных местах на теле.

При воспоминании об изгибавшемся в сладком томлении возлюбленном Ван Ибо по-глупому широко улыбнулся и присел на кровать: «Выглядит измотанным…»

– Гэ, проснись, – Ван Ибо прошёлся лаской по длинной шее Сяо Чжаня, поймал сонное сопение лёгким поцелуем. – Зима на дворе: не стоит так спать. Надо голову высушить.

– Бог с ней, – Сяо Чжань на прикосновение отреагировал остро. Он чуть вздрогнул, но, узнав голос, успокоился. Уголки его губ поползли вверх.

«Обрадовался, что я пришёл», – понял Ван Ибо. Тёплая волна смыла усталый туман из сознания. Немедленно захотелось, словно кот, приластиться. Устоять Ван Ибо не сумел, зато о важном всё-таки не забыл:

– Ладно. Давай хотя бы переоденем тебя. Полотенца мокрые и жёсткие.

– Сил нет, Бо, – прошептал Сяо Чжань. Попыток открыть глаза тот даже не делал.

Ван Ибо слабости возлюбленного ничуть не расстроился, наоборот, довольно ухмыльнулся. В последнее время Сяо Чжань не позволял себе расслабляться.

– Тогда спи. Я сам всё сделаю.

Сказано – сделано. Очень скоро Сяо Чжань был переодет в мягкие брюки и сухую футболку. Ван Ибо попутно успел оставить не теле возлюбленного массу поцелуев и даже голову тому чуть просушил свежим полотенцем. Разморенный, нежный, Сяо Чжань лишь сладко вздыхал и позволял с собой делать всё, чего желала душа Ван Ибо.

– Теперь можно и байки, – парень удовлетворённо хмыкнул и улёгся рядом на кровати. О том, что ему тоже стоило в душ сходить, Ван Ибо предпочёл забыть, хотя в ванную переодеться-умыться всё-таки забежал.

Сяо Чжань немедленно притиснулся ближе:

– Мой Бо-ди приехал.

В этом счастливом шёпоте Ван Ибо расслышал улыбку, от которой зашлось сердце и приторно стало во рту. Что же, подобному он уже не удивлялся. Таков был его любимый человек: нежный и сильный, сладкий и стойкий.

«Чуть горьковатый, как кофе с корицей…» – Ван Ибо позволил себе напиться ощущением, хотя кофе по-прежнему не терпел.

***Желания ночи здесь же и свершаются***

Уснул Ван Ибо сразу, как закрыл глаза, а проснулся, показалось, через недолгие полминуты. Его шею и плечо покрывали влажными поцелуями. Тесные же прикосновения он почувствовал на своей уже неожиданно возбуждённой плоти. Внезапной лаской закружило голову. Ван Ибо содрогнулся всем телом и подался вперёд: толкнулся в любимую ладонь.

– Такой горячий… Тебе же снюсь я, мой Бо? – тихий шёпот прозвучал куда-то в грудь. Сяо Чжань без ошибки определил, в какой момент Ван Ибо проснулся. – О! Хорошая реакция.

– Мне всегда снишься только ты, гэ, – свой голос Ван Ибо не узнал. Тот послышался глухим и очень низким.

– Вот и чудесно, – Сяо Чжань потянулся к нему за поцелуем, – потому что я под закрытыми веками тоже вижу только тебя.

Их поцелуй, первый за сегодня, получился смазанным и нетерпеливым. Возбуждение накрыло с головой. О том, чтобы повременить с ласками до следующей ночи и позволить усталым телам отдохнуть, они даже не подумали. Будучи рядом удержаться от прикосновений у них никогда не получалось. В то же время остатки сознательности призывали к разумности, потому к ласкам прибавились нетерпеливость и какая-то детская спешка.

– Гэ, только немного, хорошо? – Ван Ибо не целовал – вылизывал рот любовника, проникал языком глубоко, но утянуть себя в долгую нежность не позволял.

Подобная горячность им завтра здорово аукнется, понимал Ван Ибо, однако и удержать руки в стороне не мог. Сяо Чжань довольными вздохами ловил каждое движение его ладоней и всё крепче сжимал вместе две возбужденные плоти.

– Да, немного… М-м-м… Чуть-чуть моего обожаемого Бо, – Сяо Чжань не позволял отстраниться. Его дыхание слышалось частым и прерывистым, а кожа под пальцами Ван Ибо, казалось, плавилась.

Удовольствие нарастало с каждым мгновением, даже разгорячённое дыхание друг друга чудилось лаской. Раздеться или хотя бы сбросить с себя одеяло они и не думали. Острее всего в этот момент ощущалась именно вот такая, закрытая, близость. Они будто-то скрывались от мира и тайком предавались плотским утехам. Отдельными тонами в стылой ночной поре звучали их приглушённые стоны.

Ван Ибо было душно. Воздуха не хватало. Однако он, наоборот, лишь глубже под одеяло утаскивал за собой любовника. Испарина на теле давно обратилась каплями пота. Влажные дорожки тянулись к простыням. В этом виделось какое-то извращённое удовольствие.

В один момент, когда протяжным стоном Сяо Чжаня наполнился его рот, а живот обожгло горячим, Ван Ибо почудилось странное. Вдох сделать не получалось, воздуха в лёгких не хватало. Ощущение, сродни тому, что случается в заполненной нестерпимым жаром сауне, сдавило грудь. Ван Ибо, точно выброшенная на берег рыба, забился в конвульсиях и только спустя ряд ярких вспышек перед глазами осознал, что не умер.

Сяо Чжань в последний момент сдёрнул с них одеяло и навис сверху. Его сильную руку Ван Ибо ощутил под собой.

– Красивый, такой красивый, – любовник завороженно разглядывал его содрогающееся оргазмом тело и уверенной рукой художника смешивал на коже пот со следами их страсти. – Самый замечательный.

– Кха-ха-ха-ха, – Ван Ибо жадным ртом хватал воздух, потому смех у него выходил кашлем. – Чего это ты?

Странный вопрос в сложившейся ситуации, однако перед любимым человеком Ван Ибо не боялся выставить себя нелепым. Ещё менее ясным слышался предмет вопроса: о чём спрашивал, он и сам не знал. Зато прекрасно понимал, что вновь задохнётся, увидев ослепительную улыбку на любимых губах.

– Ты первый начал, хулиган-Бо.

«Видимо, поцелуи пришлись сонному гэ по душе», – Ван Ибо часто заморгал, прогоняя новую волную фейерверков, и расплылся в довольной ухмылке.

– Ну-у… – отнекиваться от правды Ван Ибо не стал, хотя почувствовал едва ощутимый укол совести. Тот случился настолько маленьким, что не вызвал никаких угрызений. По этой причине ухмылка растеклась по лицу шире и обратилась тихим смехом, а губы потянулись за поцелуем. – Хе-хе-хе, хорошо ведь?

– Пха-х, хорошо, – Сяо Чжань с готовностью ответил на нежность. Едва слышно, в самые губы, прозвучало приветствие. – Привет, Ибо. 

– Привет, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо ответил по инерции и лишь спустя долгий поцелуй отметил, что сегодня они действительно ещё не здоровались.

Ещё через два вздоха по разгорячённой коже прохладой прошлась свежесть раннего утра. В приоткрытый же глаз неприятной серостью полилось рассветное небо.

«Уже светает? Проклятие», – Ван Ибо хотел бы задержаться в сладком моменте объятий с любимым ещё на неограниченное время, но того им было не позволено. Совсем скоро реальный мир, где Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаню открыто любить друг друга было запрещено, потребует их себе.

– Эх… Постарайся поспать ещё, гэ, – Ван Ибо титаническим усилием воли удалось оторвать собственное тело от кровати. На дверь ванной комнаты он поглядел почти с ненавистью. – Я в душ, иначе позднее придётся всё делать на бегу.

– Ты устал, Бо. Отступись пока. Потом помоешься, – Сяо Чжань потёр уже вновь сонные глаза и потянул его к себе под одеяло.

– Гэ, не соблазняй, – Ван Ибо криво усмехнулся. От безумно привлекательного предложения отказаться было крайне сложно, но он сумел. – Пойду сейчас: весь потный и липкий.

– Упрямец Бо-ди, – хмыкнул Сяо Чжань.

– И ты рад такому мне, правда же, – самодовольство было его вторым «я», хотя рядом с любимым оно больше напоминало капризы ребёнка, поминутно требующего к себе внимания.

– Даже не сомневайся в этом, – Сяо Чжань на мгновение поднялся, дёрнул его к себе в коротком поцелуе, а после упал в подушки камнем. – Не задерживайся.

Напутствие прозвучало совсем уж сонно, зато действенно. Ван Ибо неохотно поплёлся в душ.

***Причины всегда имеют следствия***

– Мда… надо было меня послушаться, – Сяо Чжань досадливо покачал головой и вновь сунул небольшое полотенце под напор холодной воды. – Душ посреди ночи был явно лишний, Ибо.

«Лишний», – мысленно согласился Ван Ибо, но позволил себе промолчать. В конце концов, винить ему было некого. Пусть под струями тёплого душа он «не задерживался», вновь упасть в кровать получилось лишь спустя двадцать минут. Поиски сухой одежды затянулись, хотя Сяо Чжань всегда возил с собой запасной комплект. Часы показывали начало шестого утра, когда Ван Ибо всё-таки умостился в кровати. Спустя неполных два часа будильник напомнил о себе.

Результатом ночных утех Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань любовались ещё несколько минут в тёплой кровати, а после решили-таки послушаться голоса разума. Невыспавшиеся, откровенно помятые со сна парни отправились в ванную комнату.

– У тебя мешки под глазами, гэ, – Ван Ибо потянулся к лицу любимого, но ладонь донёс лишь до скулы. Помешали решительные руки и обжигающее холодом полотенце.

– Зато ты весь отёк. Жидкость застоялась, – Сяо Чжань смотрел на него озадаченно.

– Ну и ладно, потом гримёры всё поправят, – Ван Ибо с удовольствием подставился под заботливые ладони и прикрыл глаза. Ему, в сущности, было совершенно наплевать, красивым его сочтут окружающие или же нет. О событиях ночи он ничуть не жалел.

– Яо Линь принесёт зелёный чай. Возьмёшь его с собой, – Сяо Чжань же, судя по всему, его внешним видом был обеспокоен сильнее. – Пей потихоньку. Отечность должна уйти через пару часов.

– Понял, гэ, – Ван Ибо не особенно вник в смысл сказанного, зато с готовностью согласился. Неудивительно, ведь того просил его любимый человек. Скажи ему Сяо Чжань тарелку острого перца проглотить, он по крайней мере попытается это сделать. Пусть даже в процессе вполне может расстаться с жизнью. С острым дела у него обстояли не лучше, чем с кофе.

– Ладно, давай собираться, – Сяо Чжань наградил его за послушание аккуратным поцелуем в кончик носа и отправился к своей сумке. – Одежду в номере оставил?

– Да. Пойду в твоей. Всё равно переодеваться, – Ван Ибо безразлично пожал плечами. – Свитер и куртку Лю Чан-гэ стопроцентно мне принесёт.

– Хорошо. Тогда переодень хотя бы брюки. Смени мятое, – Сяо Чжань кинул в него джинсами и деловито принялся натягивать собственную одежду.

Вовремя, так как спустя три минуты телефон Ван Ибо подал признаки жизни голосом менеджера:

– Открывай дверь, мы почти опаздываем.

– Доброе утро, – поздоровался Сяо Чжань, забирая из рук Лю Чана свитер и куртку Ван Ибо.

– Доброе, Сяо Чжань-гэгэ. Надеюсь, ночью вам удалось отдохнуть, – менеджер благодарно кивнул и поставил на стол небольшой пакет. – Яо Линь передал термос с чаем, и я заскочил утром за кофе. Рекомендую выпить его сейчас, пока горячий. Нам надо ехать. Ибо, ты собрался?..

Лю Чан оглянулся на притихшего подопечного и, судя по потемневшему лицу, едва сумел сдержать ругательство:

– …Ибо, ты сейчас же уверяешь меня, что в состоянии работать, иначе я от тебя живого места не оставлю!

– Всё нормально, Лю Чан-гэ, не ворчи.

На него ругались, а Ван Ибо вдруг стало смешно. Недовольство помощника он пропустил мимо ушей, зато с интересом заглянул в принесённый пакет и приложился к зелёному чаю. В горле у него действительно пересохло, так что прохлада напитка показалась живительной.

– Ты чем думал и чем занимался, что такой помятый?! – не унимался Лю Чан.

– Крайне интересными вещами, – Ван Ибо осклабился и недвусмысленно покосился на Сяо Чжаня. Тот застыл со стаканом кофе в руках с видом крайней растерянности. Румянец на его скулах ещё сильнее подчёркивал тёмные круги под глазами.

– Ибо, ты как ребёнок… – начал было Лю Чан, но остановился, точно понял всю бесполезность нравоучений. – Ладно, поехали в студию. По дороге придумаем что-нибудь.

– Ничуть в этом не сомневаюсь, – хмыкнул Ван Ибо и потянул Сяо Чжаня за собой к двери.

Однако «придумывать» пришлось Лю Чану самостоятельно. Первые пять минут пути Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань ещё пытались бодрствовать, но после пригрелись и заснули. Хорошо, что солидные размеры и тонированные окна минивэна надёжно укрывали их от любопытных взглядов. Посторонним не стоило видеть доверчиво прижавшихся друг другу парней и их в трепетной ласке переплетённые пальцы. Совсем скоро Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань должны были подчиниться правилам грозного мира шоу-бизнеса и засиять для миллионов, но пока, почти наедине, они стремились насладиться минутами счастья.

***Доверие – истинное сокровище***

Несмотря на выпитый Сяо Чжанем кофе и на молодость Ван Ибо, спали они на протяжении всей дороги до концертного зала. Организм требовал восполнить запас энергии, хотя часа покоя, видят Боги, им явно было недостаточно!

Сяо Чжань в заботливые руки гримёров сдался с уже не столь тёмными, но всё же синяками под глазами, а Ван Ибо устойчиво отфыркивался, пока его собственный косметолог успокоительные пилюли глотал, пытаясь унять панику. Зато Ван Ибо с удовольствием прикладывался к зелёному чаю и с каждым глотком ощущал привив мотивации. Нынешней ночью он непременно продолжит начатое предыдущей! Боевой настрой радовал. Опять же, на его придирчивый взгляд, настолько опухшим, как утром, он уже не выглядел.

«И чего она распаниковалась? – Ван Ибо в очередной раз фыркнул в дно опустевшего термоса и блаженно закрыл глаза. Смятение косметолога его меньше всего волновало. – Может, если закончим раньше, вечером получится время выкроить?»

Как известно, надежда обладала стойкой живучестью. Ван Ибо в её полезности убеждался не раз. Этим качеством, живучестью, стоило бы обзавестись и нервным клеткам его гримёра. После сорока минут мучений, в ходе которых женщина-косметолог постарела на пару лет, Ван Ибо выпустили, наконец, в дальнейший рабочий график.

По сухому замечанию Лю Чана выглядел Ван Ибо теперь «уже лучше». Этого было достаточно, так как ждать Ван Ибо больше не собирался.

– Гэ, я сейчас разомнусь чуть-чуть, а после сцена твоя, – Ван Ибо мимоходом задел локоть возлюбленного и устремился в центр подиума.

Здесь им с Сяо Чжанем сегодня предстояло отработать короткие концертные программы. Жаль, что совместного выступления не одобрили.

«Технически, мы того и не предлагали», – ухмыльнулся Ван Ибо, вытягиваясь в струнку. Ничего особенного от него сегодня не требовалось, хотя халтурить он не умел.

Ван Ибо был уверен: предложи их агентства на Tencent Video Starlight Awards совместное выступление двух величайших звёзд китайского шоу-бизнеса, их бы с охотой поддержали. Однако Сяо Чжань всё ещё опасался идти «ва-банк», да и YNT объявили Ван Ибо «повышенный контроль». Приходилось радовался малому: так они с Сяо Чжанем хотя бы были рядом.

– Фонограмму чуть убавь и уведи на дальние динамики. Мелодия выразительная, потому твой голос за ней несколько теряется, – Сяо Чжань усиленно моргал, прогоняя сон, пока давал ему рекомендации. – Тебе больше идут динамичные композиции, но и сейчас ты звучишь замечательно.

– Понял, гэ. Спасибо за подсказки, – на людях Ван Ибо эмоции придерживал, потому ограничился благодарным кивком, хотя хотелось рассыпаться в довольной улыбке и подлезть под ласку любимых ладоней. – Так и сделаем. Теперь твоя очередь.

– М-г-м. Хорошо… – Сяо Чжань бессмысленным взглядом смотрел в центр сцены, явно наслаждаясь минутой покоя. Готовиться к выступлению он не торопился.

Ван Ибо состояние родного человека целиком и полностью понимал, хотя теперь в нём проснулись сожаления. Сяо Чжань был вялым по его вине. Пусть тот ни в чём его не упрекал, выглядел при этом откровенно несобранным.

«Тебе бы поспать, гэ», – Ван Ибо пришлось сжать кулаки, чтобы удержать руки на месте и не коснуться осунувшегося лица. Даже сквозь первичный слой грима он видел следы усталости. 

– Сяо Чжань-гэгэ, возьмите кофе, пожалуйста. Он очень вкусный, – девушка из стаффа тихонько кашлянула, привлекая к себе внимание. В руках она держала бумажный стаканчик с логотипом известной кофейни. От напитка чудесно пахло свежемолотыми кофейными зёрнами, а имбирный аромат бодрил.

Симпатия Сяо Чжаня к кофе могла сравниться только с его любовью к кулинарному искусству, однако он лишь покачал головой:

– Спасибо, за предложение, но я, пожалуй, откажусь. Не стоило утруждать себя.

Девушка, получив отказ, расстроилась. Ван Ибо же с трудом удержался от саркастической ухмылки: на что та рассчитывала?

Первое и главное, чему учат будущих знаменитостей: не брать ничего из незнакомых рук и не доверять первым встречным. Состоишь ли в составе сопровождающей мероприятие команды или даже работаешь на телестудии, ты ничем не отличаешься от рядовых фанатов. Этим последним, как многие знаменитости узнали на горьком опыте, веры не было никакой. Несостоятельным аргументом звучал даже рассказ о длительном ожидании в очереди в кофейне ради покупки кумиру его любимого кофе. Так гласил ещё один закон мира софитов: доверие – непозволительная роскошь.

Так что, пусть Ван Ибо в некоторой степени сочувствовал девушке, поддерживать или помогать не собирался. Между тем, исполненный сожалений вздох Сяо Чжаня свидетельствовал о его нелёгком решении. Кофе сонному организму требовался исключительно срочно. Бодрость и энергия испарялись быстрее, чем моргали невыспавшиеся глаза. Безвыходная ситуация: нужны были решительные действия. Случилась задача – непременно стоило её разрешить. Это правило Ван Ибо ценил особенно:

– Гэ, я сейчас вернусь.

Даже тени сомнений в нём не обнаружилось, а стремительный шаг не остановили бы и внезапно выросшие на пути горы. Ван Ибо направился к ближайшему автомату кофе. Один он видел в главном холле концертного зала.

– Ибо, ты куда? Это небезопасно, – Лю Чан догнал его у стеклянных дверей. С другой стороны на них глазели множество объективов фотокамер и два десятка «крайне занятых работой именно в этом фойе» служащих концертного зала.

– Вокруг охрана. Я не стану задерживаться, – Ван Ибо отмахнулся от заботы менеджера и кивнул открывшему перед ним дверь охраннику. – Всё будет ок.

Удивительно, но к нему действительно ни один человек не рискнул приблизиться, так что смелый вояж завершился без приключений.

– Гэ, твой кофе, – Ван Ибо протянул бумажный стаканчик откровенно засыпавшему Сяо Чжаню. – Качество не очень, но другого нет.

Этот напиток не шёл ни в какое сравнение с предыдущим. Даже запах порошкового кофе горчил, а вкус едва ли был хорош. Однако Сяо Чжань с благодарностью принял напиток:

– Спасибо, – его светлая улыбка получилась чуть кривой, зато радость – чистой. – Твой кофе самый лучший.

– Вот и хорошо. Не торопись, – Ван Ибо чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете, и даже завистливые шепотки за спиной ничуть не испортили его настрой.

– Ван Ибо сам купил кофе, и Сяо Чжань его принял! – сдерживать восторженный визг служащие сцены явно не умели. Даже через «глубочайший профессионализм», как значилось в резюме девушек, проступал откровенный фанатский бред.

– Ибо, не провоцируй их, – Сяо Чжань криво усмехнулся поверх стакана и чуть качнул головой.

– Пусть думают, что хотят. Привести тебя в чувства важнее, – Ван Ибо безразлично пожал плечами и загородил Сяо Чжаня от посторонних глаз.

– Ну, уже лучше. Спасибо за кофе, Ибо, – Сяо Чжань отставил в сторону пустой стакан, широко зевнул и потёр глаза.

– Может, снимешь линзы? Дай глазам отдохнуть до выступления? – Ван Ибо с беспокойством оглядывал покрасневшие и чуть припухшие глаза возлюбленного.

Сяо Чжань замер на мгновение, а после слабо улыбнулся, точно подобная идея ему и в голову не приходила.

– Хорошая мысль. Так и сделаю. Только придётся отлучиться.

– Я провожу, – о том, что совместный поход в санузел стоило бы отложить, они не подумали. Ван Ибо крайне решительно направился в нужную сторону. Сяо Чжань ни на шаг не отставал.

Вслед им зазвучали приглушённые голоса и множество догадок, однако Ван Ибо на них не обратил никакого внимания.

– Да, так значительно лучше, – Сяо Чжань блаженно выдохнул и с удовольствием потянулся. Очки в тонкой золочёной оправе удобно умостились на его переносице.

– Тебе очень идёт, – Ван Ибо залюбовался природной грацией и вмиг смягчившимся лицом любимого человека.

– Спасибо, – Сяо Чжань ответил светлой улыбкой. Теперь сонливость её не сдерживала.

Устоять оказалось невозможно: Ван Ибо не сумел остановить ладонь. Она огладила длинную линию шеи, коснулся лица Сяо Чжаня, проследила высокую скулу и замерла в уголке губ.

– Я соскучился, – вдруг показалось, что он заснул и видел сон. Ван Ибо почувствовал застывшее вокруг них время.

– И половины дня не прошло, Бо, – Сяо Чжань на ласку откликнулся сразу, хотя опасливо скосил глаза на дверь туалетной комнаты.

– Мне тебя всегда мало, знаешь же, – Ван Ибо улыбнулся так, как умел только рядом с любимым человеком: открыто и честно, обнажил чувства, наполнявшие сердце.

– Как и мне тебя, – Сяо Чжань с готовностью принял его искренность.

Поцелуй они себе не позволили, зато разрешили более интимную ласку. Соприкоснуться лбами, почувствовать дыхание, напитаться энергией и подзарядиться биением сердец друг друга – такое ощущалось намного глубже, чем самые страстные объятия. В этом заключалась их сила.

– Нам надо возвращаться, Бо, – Сяо Чжань медленно погладил его запястье и с сожалением отстранился. – Если начнут искать, проблем не оберёмся.

– Мгм, пойдём, – Ван Ибо нехотя разжал ладонь. Отпускать любимого от себя не хотелось.

– Мне после эфира надо будет уехать. Яо Линь обновил расписание, – Сяо Чжань оправил и без того идеально отглаженную рубашку.

– Надолго? – Ван Ибо ничего не смог сделать с тоскливым вздохом.

– До завтра. Домой вернусь поздно, – Сяо Чжань поддержал его и в этой эмоции.

– Хорошо. Планы на Новый Год в силе? – до завершения года ещё было далеко, однако их рабочее расписание сильнее всего напоминало действующий вулкан, потому убедиться в стабильности хотелось ежечасно.

– Да. Пока без изменений, – судя по всему, подобная неуверенность оказалась знакома и Сяо Чжаню. Он понятливо кивнул и расплылся в улыбке. – Отметим дома.

– Здорово! – Ван Ибо расплылся в довольной улыбке.

Позднее случилась репетиция и церемония Tencent Video Starlight Awards. Ван Ибо, словно зачарованный, следил за сиянием своего личного Солнца и понимал, что задыхается от чувств. Любить Сяо Чжаня сильнее было, казалось, невозможно, но не для него. Для Ван Ибо и его мира не существовало ничего невозможного. Сяо Чжань ощущался наполненным внутренним светом. Тот разливался вокруг, даря улыбки, а ещё сковывал биение сердец нервным ритмом. Однако самыми чистыми эмоциями он одаривал единственного, кто дышать не мог в разлуке. Это Ван Ибо знал наверняка, потому что то было начертано законом в его собственном сердце.

***Правил в мире много, зато закон – один***

После длительного периода самоизоляции и карантинных ограничений работы обнаружилось столько, сколько не переделать даже при большом желании. Это, конечно же, касалось не в последнюю очередь индустрии развлечений. Люди устали от строгости и бесконечной серьёзности, потому желали расслабиться и вдоволь отдохнуть. В связи с этим спрос на представителей шоу-бизнеса вырос до небес, а знаменитости «первой величины» вовсе позабыли о сне. Им с трудом удавалось выкроить время для еды. Тем не менее, Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань не зря считались чуть ли не супергероями. Им удавалось не только пахать, как проклятым, но и поддерживать довольно активную личную жизнь. С большим трудом, массой оговорок и под грифом строжайшей секретности Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань продолжали жить и трудиться вместе. Каждый вкладывал немало в эти отношения, потому и случались счастливые часы наедине.

Между тем YNT поймали волну народного восторга под названием «Ван Ибо» и теперь выжимали своего протеже досуха. Представители лейбла точно чувствовали, что продлевать контракт Ван Ибо с ними не собирался. В этом была причина практически посекундной загрузки в предновогодний период молодого актёра и певца.

Однако Ван Ибо покладистым бывал только в объятиях любимого человека. Со всем остальным миром он умел быть решительным и смелым. Сложно то случилось, или просто, неважно: Ван Ибо выбил определённую степень личной свободы в рамках совершенно драконовских условий договора с YNT. Точнее, в определённый момент, когда бешеную нагрузку не выдерживал даже молодой организм, Ван Ибо поставил Главу YNT перед фактом: условия его контракта распространялись на рабочее время, а вот в личную жизнь никто не имел права вмешиваться. Удивительно, к его аргументам прислушались. Ван Ибо подозревал в том невероятный дипломатический талант Лю Чана.

Яо Линь также не остался в стороне. Только слаженная работа личных менеджеров Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжаня помогала влюблённым выкраивать время друг для друга. Лю Чан и Яо Линь стали для них незаменимыми помощниками.

Ещё одной личной победой этого истекавшего года Ван Ибо считал официальное сожительство с любимым человеком. Они с Сяо Чжанем давно были вместе, проводя ночи в гостях друг у друга, но со временем осознали неудобство подобной схемы. Дополнительным поводом для решительных действий стала история со сталкерами, преследовавшими Ван Ибо. В этот момент вопрос о приобретении новой жилой площади прозвучал весьма остро. Недолго думая, Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань обзавелись ключами от новенькой квартиры-студии в элитном районе.

С тех пор в жизни Ван Ибо существовало единственное светило, что грело не только сердце тёплыми лучами, но и постель страстными объятиями. Сяо Чжань стал его судьбой и воплощённой мечтой. Каждую минуту Ван Ибо ощущал присутствие родного человека рядом. Даже ночуя в гостиницах в период бесконечных съёмок, он знал, что дома ждал возлюбленный.

Сяо Чжань же отвечал с не меньшей искренностью и в любой ситуации умел принимать важные решения. Благодаря прекрасному художественному вкусу и неизменной разумности Сяо Чжаню удалось построить их быт комфортным. Ремонт в квартире и обстановку влюблённые согласовывали вместе, хотя Ван Ибо чаще соглашался с мнением дизайнера-Сяо Чжаня.

Однако в финале работ над квартирой Сяо Чжань оказался настолько занят на съёмках, что решения пришлось принимать Ван Ибо. Так в доме появились предметы интерьера, сильно выделявшиеся на общем фоне. Они совершенно не вписывались в дизайнерскую гостиную, но Сяо Чжань заявил, что его всё устраивает. Он пожелал оставить «следы моего Бо» неизменными. Так в угловом стеллаже обосновались награды двух знаменитостей. Подвесные полки оказались до отказа забиты фигурками LEGO. Рядом выстроилась внушительная коллекция мотоциклетных шлемов, а чуть в стороне, в самом светлом углу комнаты, нашлось место для стенда с рисунками Сяо Чжаня. Ван Ибо настоял, чтобы они украсили стены художественными работами Сяо Чжаня, потому штатив для фотокамеры и мольберт также оказались прописаны напротив панорамных окон гостиной-студии.

Хотя не только главный зал дома привлекал к себе внимание. Интерьер каждой комнаты оказывался произведением искусства. Всё здесь дышало светом и жизнью, теплом и уютом – каждый уголок наполнился счастьем двух влюблённых сердец.

– Привет, пёс. Я дома, – Ван Ибо улыбкой встретил бросившегося ему в ноги питомца. За истекшие со дня рождения Сяо Чжаня месяцы щенок заметно подрос, но живости не растерял. – Гэ ещё не вернулся?

Ответ на свой вопрос Ван Ибо знал и без многозначительного лая собаки, однако не сумел отказать себе в ребячливости. Сперва ему представлялись многочисленные хлопоты, связанные с уходом за псом. Теперь же Ван Ибо ни одной из тех причин припомнить не мог. Щенок наполнил их усталый после работы быт заливистой радостью и доверчивостью, какой обладали только чистые душой животные. Игры со щенком, время, проведённое с ним, успокаивали и помогали отпустить сложности трудового дня.

В один момент Ван Ибо предложил забрать от родителей кошку Сяо Чжаня, Орешка, но мама оказалась не готова расстаться с любимицей. Пришлось смириться. С другой стороны, мирное сожительство резвого щенка и взрослой, избалованной лаской кошки никто гарантировать не мог. Так и вышло, что сегодня дома его встречал только пёс, а ещё масса планов на Новый Год.

«Гэ написал, что будет к 19:00. Времени в обрез», – Ван Ибо скинул уличную одежду и под весёлое тявканье пса направился в кухню.

Они оба, Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань, были заняты в новогодних концертных программах, но и для личного праздника выделили возможность. Сейчас к нему предстояло подготовиться.

После придирчивого осмотра содержимого холодильника Ван Ибо решил оставить приготовление праздничного ужина профессионалам, самому же заняться десертом.

«Завтра можно будет напечь блинов. Продуктов хватит, – Ван Ибо забрал блюдо с заготовленным ещё утром тестом для печенья и закрыл холодильник. – Гэ больше не на диете, потому можно чуть побаловать его».

В последние полгода Сяо Чжань много работал над собой, усиленно тренировался в спортзале. Он во многом ограничивал себя. Теперь же им представилась возможность расслабиться.

Пока звонил в ресторан пекинской кухни, Ван Ибо успел включить печь и даже залить тесто в форму для печений. Обыкновенные песочные квадратики нравились одинаково и Ван Ибо, и Сяо Чжаню. К зелёному чаю они подходили идеально и готовились по элементарному рецепту.

«180 градусов, 20 минут, – Ван Ибо завёл таймер на духовке. – Всё, теперь можно в душ».

Жить в строгом графике и заранее рассчитывать время для каждого дела давно вошло у него в привычку. Тем не менее, приятные хлопоты в ожидании возлюбленного радовали его особенно.

«О, всё на месте! Классно! – Ван Ибо криво усмехнулся, отметив напротив огромной плазмы составленные четыре крупные коробки. – Как раз успею всё собрать».

Он на бегу выхватил телефон, отбил в WeChat благодарность менеджеру за своевременную доставку подарка на Новый Год и полез под тёплые струи. Теперь у него появилась ещё одна причина поторопиться. Сложное оборудование всегда было непросто устанавливать.

***Придуманный мир способен на многое…***

– Ибо, это VR-платформы? – Сяо Чжань недоверчиво уставился на две страшные на вид установки.

Небольшие станции соединялись между собой поддерживавшими конструкциями и крепились к стене. Два набора перчаток с оптическими сенсорами и VR-шлемы тускло поблескивали в свете настенных бра.

– Точнее, VR-сеты, – Ван Ибо сиял самой яркой своей улыбкой. – Тут полный комплект для погружения в виртуальную реальность! Беговая панель очень комфортная. В неё вшит адаптивный чип, так что она будет поддерживать ту скорость, какую мы выберем. Фиксатор корпуса установлен с последними обновлениями: функцию полёта я ещё не пробовал. Сделаем это вместе.

Он увлечённо рассказывал об интересном. Идея с необычным общим подарком для них обоих пришла Ван Ибо в голову совершенно неожиданно, но показалась настолько удачной, что парень с трудом сохранил секретность. Зато он досконально изучил всё о возможностях и разновидностях установок виртуальной реальности.

– Вот в этом чехле – специальная обувь. Она способна усиливать эффект реальности в игровом мире, – Ван Ибо кивнул на тёмно-зелёный чехол, примостившийся у телевизора.

– А это – шлемы и ручные контроллеры, – парень любовно огладил чёрный бок шлема.

– Значит, мы с тобой будем развлекаться все праздники? – Сяо Чжань заливисто рассмеялся. – Теперь о реальном мире можно позабыть? Ха-ха-ха.

Наполненный счастьем Сяо Чжань сиял ещё ярче. Ван Ибо не сумел удержаться. Он вовлёк любимого в глубокий поцелуй. Слова прозвучали ласковым шёпотом во влажные губы, а глаза смотрели с неподдельной искренностью:

– И да, и нет, Чжань-гэ. Нам с тобой нельзя гулять свободно, где ходим. Приходится вечно оглядываться. В мире же виртуальной реальности за нами никто подглядывать не станет. Мы сможем побывать в любом месте во вселенной, не выходя из дома.

– Звучит весьма привлекательно, – Сяо Чжань оставил на его губах короткий поцелуй и оглянулся на платформу. – Любая идея моего Бо великолепна. Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять!

– Ещё больше ты удивишься, почувствовав на себе воздействие этой системы, – Ван Ибо был крайне доволен собой.

– Попробуем? – глаза Сяо Чжаня горели симметричным интересом.

– Непременно! – Ван Ибо протянул возлюбленному тёмный шлем и перчатки.

Возможности виртуальной реальности безграничны, но для двух влюблённых сердец наибольшую ценность представляли миры без условностей. По этой причине Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань прежде остального опробовали космические пространства.

Вечный сумрак предстал перед ними залитым сверканием звёзд, а к невесомости привыкнуть оказалось сложно. Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань не сдерживали восторгов. Свободное парение дарило небывалые ощущения. Парни, рука об руку, облетели планеты Солнечной системы, полюбовались огненным шаром Светила, однако скоро решили сменить декорации. С непривычки Сяо Чжаня начало укачивать, да и Ван Ибо почувствовал лёгкое головокружение.

Второй виртуальный мир выбирал Ван Ибо. Спустя минуту загрузки их со всех сторон окружили пейзажи саванны. В лицо дохнуло зноем. Вмиг стало жарко. Ван Ибо ступил по земле тяжёлой лапой.

– Ты смешной, Ибо, ха-ха-ха-ха, – рядом раздался заливистый смех.

– Почему это? – Ван Ибо оскалился в улыбке, боднул носом небольшого пятнистого кота, больше всего напоминавшего гепарда. Порывом ветра в морду ему бросило длинные пряди львиной гривы.

– Выглядишь смешно, хе-хе, – уклоняться от грубой ласки гепард не стал, только выгнулся в спине и лапой поддел его ухо.

– Это как же? – Ван Ибо фыркнул и попытался поймать зубами шаловливую лапу.

– Как кот в меховой шапке, ха-ха-ха-ха, – Сяо Чжань же расхохотался ещё сильнее.

– Что?! – Ван Ибо опешил и кинулся к ближайшему источнику.

Из воды на него действительно смотрел обыкновенный домашний кот огромных размеров с несуразной и не к месту появившейся львиной гривой.

– Эй! Что за ерунда?! – возмутился Ван Ибо и прижал клавиши отмены: развеял неудачную фантазию.

– Ха-ха-ха! – Сяо Чжань смеялся так, что слёзы выступили на глазах, но достаточно быстро справился с собой. – Слушай, Бо, мы только учимся пользоваться этой установкой, так что давай придумаем что-нибудь попроще. Без перевоплощений?

– Хорошо, – Ван Ибо было обидно лишь самую малость, но грустить, видя как веселится его родной человек, долго не получалось. – Давай тогда в снежки поиграем?

– Отличная идея! И снеговика слепим! Который год хочу это сделать! – Сяо Чжань с энтузиазмом поддержал новую затею.

С новой локацией им повезло больше, чем с предыдущей. Заснеженное поле искрилось в ярких солнечных лучах. В высоком голубом небе не было ни облачка. Реальности же происходившему добавлял чувствительный мороз, какой редко случался в Китае. Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань поиграли в снежки, слепили трёх снеговиков, покатались на лыжах, повалялись в пушистых сугробах и даже оставили следы «снежных ангелов».

– Самое чудесное, что так невозможно простудиться, – улыбка Сяо Чжаня растягивалась от уха до уха, а глаза сверкали самоцветами.

– А ещё время года совершенно неважно, – Ван Ибо чувствовал небывалый подъём. Хотелось петь и танцевать. Слепящее счастье затопило с головой и не собиралось отпускать. – Можно в любой момент вернуться на это снежное поле.

– Точно! – Сяо Чжань стянул с себя VR-шлем и перчатки. – Только энергии расходуется много. Я есть хочу, хе-хе.

– Тогда пойдём кормить нашего замечательного гэгэ, – Ван Ибо выбрался с платформы первым и помог возлюбленному.

***…но реальность нельзя заменить выдумкой***

После ужина и взаимных поздравлений, звонков родным и сообщений друзьям, Ван Ибо и Сяо Чжань устроились с чаем напротив окна.

– Виртуальная реальность – это здорово, Ибо, – Сяо Чжань длинно выдохнул. – Но вот так, рядом со тобой, дома, намного лучше. Именно этот момент кажется волшебным…

– …сном, – Ван Ибо продолжил фразу, подхватил одну на двоих мысль.

– Точно! – Сяо Чжань тихонько рассмеялся и позволил щенку прыгнуть себе на колени. – Мне, если честно, большего не надо.

– Как и мне, – Ван Ибо легонько дёрнул за ухо любопытного пса, сунувшего нос в миску с песочными печеньями, но всё же сжалился: протянул на раскрытой ладони лакомство.

– Не закармливай его сладким, Бо. Животным нельзя, – Сяо Чжань чуть нахмурился, хотя противиться не стал.

– Больше не буду, гэ, – Ван Ибо закинул себе в рот следующее печенье.

В этот момент Сяо Чжань выглядел умиротворённым и счастливым. Ван Ибо вновь залюбовался точёными чертами совершенного лица:

– Знаешь, я всё думал, что хотел бы сбежать с тобой от реального мира, укрыться от постоянной слежки, но сейчас вдруг понял важное, – он ласково коснулся рукой волос любимого, заглянул в глаза. – Пусть мой мир такой – тайный, скрытый от всех – иного я не хочу. Ради счастья, которое чувствую сейчас, ради его защиты я готов на всё. Что бы ни случилось дальше, знаю, что мы будем вместе. Это придаёт мне сил.

– Мгм, у меня то же самое, – Сяо Чжань потёрся о его ладонь и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. – Ибо, скажи, чего бы ты хотел в новом году? Чего твоей душе хочется? Может, подарок какой, ведь я-то тебе ничего не подарил.

– Мне ничего не нужно, Чжань-гэ, – Ван Ибо привлёк любимого ближе, оставил на волосах поцелуй. – Моя душа счастлива, пока ты рядом со мной.

Ответную нежную улыбку он не увидел, зато расслышал в словах:

– Это хорошо, ведь и моё счастье может случиться только рядом с тобой.

– Давай постараемся, чтобы так было всегда? – Ван Ибо крепче сжал объятия, уткнулся носом в шею родного человека. – Мир реальный наполнен условностями. В виртуальном тоже случаются неудачи.

Сяо Чжань приглушённо хмыкнул, видимо, вспомнив недо-льва в его исполнении, а Ван Ибо продолжил:

– Везде так много правил! Зато, гэ, в моём мире закон только один! И это – ты. Этого не изменить никому!


	18. «Хочу тебя так, как во сне…»

«Гэ написал, что скоро будет дома. Надо бы об ужине подумать…» – Ван Ибо на секунду замер с ключами от квартиры в руках, вспоминая, не осталось ли в холодильнике чего-нибудь со вчерашнего дня, а после кинул связку на комод и досадливо вздохнул. «Со вчера» у них совершенно точно ничего не осталось: сам Ван Ибо доел последнюю порцию тушёной говядины добавкой уже глубоко за полночь.

Сяо Чжань давно спал, когда он вернулся после работы, но ужин Ван Ибо обнаружил сервированным на столе. Сяо Чжань в последнее время готовил часто – точнее, в любую свободную минуту, – словно компенсировал собственному желудку (и желудку Ван Ибо заодно) длительный период строгой диеты, завершившейся совсем недавно.

Ван Ибо кулинарные таланты, а они развивались у возлюбленного с галактической скоростью, особенно любил. По этой причине на потерявший твёрдость пресс не обращал внимания. Оно того всяко стоило. Однако вот такие моменты – когда всё ранее приготовленное оказывалось давно съеденным, а новое готовить было некому (Ван Ибо не горел желанием стоять после работы у плиты) – случались нередко.

«Гэ приедет голодным, – раздумывать долго Ван Ибо не стал – разблокировал телефон и открыл приложение любимого ресторана. Доставка, согласно счётчику, должна была прибыть через полтора часа. – Долго сегодня. Много заказов?»

Ван Ибо рассудил, что ничего страшного в небольшом голодании нет, и отправился в душ.

На самом деле сегодня выдался редкий день, когда их с Сяо Чжанем рабочие графики частично совпали. Солнце согревало крыши зданий ранними закатными лучами, а они уже готовились к тихому семейному вечеру. Виной тому было воскресенье или же излишне плотный рабочий график в будни, Ван Ибо не задумывался, просто радовался каждой минуте, проведённой рядом с любимым.

Звук хлопнувшей входной двери и спокойное «Ибо, я дома» он услышал сразу, едва успел натянуть на себя домашние брюки и футболку.

«Быстро! Видимо, из машины писал», – Ван Ибо заторопился навстречу любимому. Предвкушающая приветственные нежности улыбка растянула его губы почти до ушей. Эмоции Ван Ибо решил не сдерживать:

– Добро пожаловать домой, Чжань-гэ!

Он выкрикнул фразу раньше, чем разглядел возлюбленного, а фантазии позволил уплыть в ласках дальше, чем простые объятия, поцелуй и трепетный отклик возлюбленного. Однако вид совершенно разбитого, измочаленного Сяо Чжаня смешал его планы. Ван Ибо второй раз за этот вечер досадливо вздохнул:

– Привет, гэ. Устал?

Сяо Чжань тяжело мотнул головой и притянул его к себе, зарылся лицом в ещё влажные волосы и тихо выдохнул:

– М-г-м. Сложный день.

– Вижу, – Ван Ибо оплёл руками стан любимого человека, легко коснулся его склонённой макушки. – Ты выжат, как лимон.

– Хе-х, хуже, – нежиться в прихожей долго Сяо Чжань не стал: выпутался из его рук, оставив на изгибе шеи поцелуй, и принялся стягивать с себя куртку. – Фотосет затянулся, и промо подсунули подписывать.

– А до завтра подождать не могли? У тебя же, технически, выходной, – Ван Ибо не сумел сдержать раздражение. Пусть Сяо Чжань теперь был сам себе хозяином, работы ничуть не уменьшилось, наоборот, будто бы стало только больше.

– Вся неделя уже распланирована, а эти промо были для ROSEONLY, – Сяо Чжань, чуть покачиваясь, прошагал в гостиную и бухнулся на диван так, словно последние силы его покинули в этом последнем усилии. – Хотел завершить всё сегодня, чтобы в другой день мог пораньше домой вернуться.

Он глубоко вздохнул, уложив голову на спинку дивана, и закрыл глаза.

При общей усталости и вялости, выглядел Сяо Чжань бесподобно. Ван Ибо не переставал любоваться возлюбленным. В дизайнерском костюме и узком галстуке он смотрелся великолепно, а дорогая рубашка из тонкого сукна выгодно подчёркивала медовый оттенок кожи.

«Гэ, как можно быть настолько потрясающим и настолько утомлённым?» – Ван Ибо пришлось на пару мгновений задержать дыхание, так как сердце от созерцания «спящего красавца» зашлось быстрым темпом, а сознание принялось усиленно придумывать вариации на тему пробуждающего ото сна поцелуя.

Между тем, комфорт возлюбленного и его здоровье по-прежнему имели доминирующее значение для Ван Ибо, потому он решил сдержать порыв немедленно кинуться тому на шею с поцелуями: «Так, надо завязывать. Гэ действительно стоит дать отдохнуть».

«Хе-хе, ничего не меняется, – Ван Ибо прикусил нижнюю губу и криво усмехнулся. Они с Сяо Чжанем давно были вместе, а его реакции ничуть не изменились, как не успокоилось и сердце. Оно, будто впервые, каждый раз пускалось в галоп, стоило увидеть возлюбленного. – Я люблю его сильнее с каждым днём. Я сошёл с ума?»

– Будешь чаю, гэ? – Ван Ибо рассудил, что с его стороны нечестно вот так пялиться на, как показалось, задремавшего возлюбленного, потому он поспешил ретироваться в кухню. В том было верное решение: ни грамма уверенности в собственной стойкости у Ван Ибо не было. Справиться с желанием присоседиться к Сяо Чжаню на диване и вцепиться в него всеми конечностями оказалось сложно.

– Да, пожалуйста. Зелёного, – голос Сяо Чжаня из-за спины послышался сдавленным, тягучим.

«Ну вот, Чжань-гэ, очевидно, упахался вусмерть, – Ван Ибо понял, что в ощущениях не обманулся. – Ничего, весь вечер впереди. Сегодня ляжем отдыхать раньше».

Ван Ибо привычной рукой засыпал заварку в посуду и залил кипятком. Комната мгновенно наполнилась богатым ароматом чайных листьев, а взгляд Ван Ибо смягчился. «Никак не думал, что мы настолько похожи», – он засмотрелся на чайник тонкого фаянса перед собой.

Когда они только переехали в новую квартиру, вместе по каталогам и интернет-магазинам выбирали предметы обихода. Чайный сервис из шести предметов приглянулся Ван Ибо, так как чай он любил и ценил. Хотя от покупки он отказался из-за стоимости. Не то чтобы у них случились проблемы с деньгами или была нужда в экономии. Просто Сяо Чжань к чаю относился ровно. Только на съёмки брал с собой термос с настоем из зелёных листьев. Напиток, Ван Ибо знал не понаслышке, хорошо освежал и тонизировал. Однако для возлюбленного чайная посуда не представлялась интересной. Дорогой сервис же для себя одного Ван Ибо брать не захотел и о том не печалился. Тем не менее, он обнаружил приглянувшийся чайный комплект в одной из коробок со следующей доставкой заказанных товаров. Сяо Чжань объяснил, что ему посуда понравилась, так что он с удовольствием будет участвовать в чаепитиях Ван Ибо.

Подобных теплых моментов и нежностей между ними случалось немало. Некоторые были почти незаметными, другие звучали ярко. Они составляли счастье Ван Ибо, ведь касались и Сяо Чжаня тоже.

– Чай скоро будет готов, гэ, – Ван Ибо поставил небольшой поднос на столик и всё-таки опустился рядом с любимым на диван. – Надо подождать пару минут: листья должны завариться.

– Как скажешь, Ибо, – Сяо Чжань чуть приоткрыл глаза, мягко ему улыбнулся и вновь смежил веки. Только в этот раз больше не выглядел отстранённым: его ладонь наощупь нашла руку Ван Ибо и принялась оглаживать.

Прикосновение оказалось исполненным столь трепетными чувствами, что Ван Ибо пришлось длинно выдохнуть, сдерживая дрожь. Всё его существо немедленно откликнулось на ласку. Чего уж кривить душой? Он хотел Сяо Чжаня, соскучился по нему за истекшие сутки, но тот был после работы утомлённым. Потому Ван Ибо принуждать бы не стал.

Он расслабился и раскрыл ладонь, подставляя её под нежность. Пусть так, хотя бы немного, но он желал насладиться возлюбленным: «Гэ серьёзно стоит подумать о своём тайм-менеджменте. Нагрузка слишком велика». О том, что у него самого рабочий график едва ли не по швам трещал каждый день, Ван Ибо предпочитал не думать. Он был молод и силён, как вол, так что и пахать мог столько же.

Ван Ибо притиснулся к плечу возлюбленного и тоже позволил глазам отдохнуть. Было приятно вот так, рядом, в тихом единении считать минуты отдыха. Ван Ибо улыбался, чувствуя прикосновения любимых ладоней и понимая, что делит этот момент с ним. Сяо Чжань же гладил его, точно ощущал физическую потребность прикоснуться, зарядиться его энергией. Ван Ибо готов был отдать возлюбленному всё, что имел. То же, чего у него пока не было, он вполне мог в самом ближайшем будущем получить. Для него не существовало ничего невозможного!

Внезапно очень близко к его лицу прозвучал голос Сяо Чжаня:

– Знаешь, Бо-ди, по дороге домой в машине я заснул.

Ван Ибо не услышал, когда возлюбленный поднялся, но, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что тот пристально смотрит на него. Взгляд Сяо Чжаня раскрашивали сумрачные образы, природу которых Ван Ибо разгадать никак не мог.

– Здорово, что удалось чуть отдохнуть, – от близости любимого человека у него дыхание перехватило. Сяо Чжаня в подобном странном состоянии он видел нечасто. Быть может, то вызвано томностью момента?

– Пха-ха, не совсем, – медленная улыбка растянула губы Сяо Чжаня. Глаза его вспыхнули яркой искрой. – Мне снился сон. Весьма занимательный, кстати.

– Что же тебе снилось? – Ван Ибо ощутил, что тонет в этом взгляде. У него никак не получалось отвести глаз от возлюбленного. Хотя, честно, он и не пытался.

– Как и всегда: ты, – ладонь Сяо Чжаня скользнула выше по его руке, коснулась груди и шеи Ван Ибо. – Мы занимались любовью.

– О! – Ван Ибо, наконец, всё понял.

Сяо Чжань приехал не просто утомлённый после работы, но впечатлённый завораживающими образами привидевшегося сновидения.

У художника-Сяо Чжаня, Ван Ибо знал достоверно, воображение обладало неиссякаемыми ресурсами, потому фантазии случались крайне интересными. Хотя, жаль, они нечасто касались их интимной жизни. Ван Ибо был бы не против воплотить в жизнь каждую из них!

«Это наверняка оттого, что мы трахаемся каждый раз, стоит друг друга увидеть», – он расплылся в улыбке. Сердце в его груди взволнованно сжалось.

– Как же мы это делали? – Ван Ибо облизал пересохшие губы. Предвкушение наполнило его существо трепетом. Тело откликнулось мгновенно: под ширинкой с каждым вздохом становилось всё теснее.

– Я это делал, Бо, – Сяо Чжань наклонился к нему ближе, но от губ, требующих поцелуя, сбежал: нежным поцелуем отметился на его виске. – Я имел тебя, а ты мне отдавался.

– Ха-а, – Ван Ибо длинно выдохнул. Мурашки маршем прошлись вдоль его позвоночника и осели в пояснице. – Я не против, гэ. Если ты меня о том спрашиваешь. Знаешь же, что я всегда готов.

– Знаю, – теперь дыхание и губы Сяо Чжаня согревали его линию волос, – и действительно спрашиваю. Я бы хотел попробовать так, как это было во сне.

«Боги! Да гэ сегодня в ударе!» – Ван Ибо подставлялся под нежные поцелуи, нежился в подаренной ласке. Останавливаться совершенно не хотелось, несмотря на весьма чувствительный зуд под жёсткой застёжкой.

«Зачем же я дома джинсы надел?» – он пожалел, что из всех своих домашних комплектов выбрал тот, что состоял из пусть мягких, но джинсов и футболки.

Ван Ибо даже на миллиметр не желал отстраняться от возлюбленного, но сидеть боком было неудобно. Пришлось сместиться. Мимолётный взгляд Ван Ибо оказался на удивление удачным: из-под ресниц он разглядел возбуждение партнёра. Он сам только начинал наслаждаться трепетной пульсацией в промежности, а вот у Сяо Чжаня там всё топорщилось так, словно колом стояло уже давно.

«И как он умудряется сдерживаться в подобном-то состоянии? – Ван Ибо в очередной раз восхитился выдержкой и воспитанием возлюбленного. Тот не накинулся на него с порога, а сперва спросил разрешения. – Обожаю тебя, гэ!»

Признаться, Ван Ибо никакого возбуждения в приветственных объятиях у партнёра не заметил: «Хотя он наверняка по этой причине так быстро сбежал из прихожей». Подобные мысли ещё больше усугубили его нетерпение. А раз с Сяо Чжанем всё было хорошо и тот сам был не против разврата, Ван Ибо сдерживаться нужным не посчитал. Он потянулся к пряжке ремня возлюбленного:

– Сделаем это, Чжань-гэ! Прямо сейчас!

– А ты знаешь, как это было? – Сяо Чжань сверкнул на него улыбкой и съехал ниже по дивану.

– Ты мне расскажешь!

В том Ван Ибо ничуть не сомневался. Он поспешил сдёрнуть с себя домашнюю футболку и основательно принялся за одежду партнёра. Однако его руки остановили, едва он сумел расстегнуть одну-единственную пуговицу.

– Я лучше покажу, – Сяо Чжань перехватил его ладони в свои и поднёс к губам.

С каждым поцелуем, что доставался его пальцам и ладоням, Ван Ибо чувствовал, что теряет последние остатки ума, ещё не влюблённые в Сяо Чжаня. Он весь, без остатка, принадлежал этому человеку. Образ Сяо Чжаня был выжжен в душе, сердце и на теле Ван Ибо. Теперь же Сяо Чжань соблазнял даже те крохи разума, что предназначались для работы.

– Как гэ снилось? – голос Ван Ибо прозвучал хрипло. От переполнявших эмоций он осип.

– Верно, как мне снилось, – Сяо Чжань в последний раз поцеловал костяшки пальцев Ван Ибо, закинул его руки себе за голову, на спинку дивана, и, наконец, привлёк в поцелуй.

У Ван Ибо дыхание оборвалось: вдруг показалось, что они впервые в жизни целуются. Странно, но в том был факт! Эти ощущения случались нередко и усугублялись каждый раз, встречая страсть партнёра.

Голова у Ван Ибо закружилась, когда ладони Сяо Чжаня он почувствовал под своими ягодицами. Те притягивали ближе и одновременно тянули домашние штаны вниз, к коленям. Возлюбленный явно с трудом сдерживался.

Ван Ибо же всегда был понятливым мальчиком, потому поспешил помочь: он сам высвободился из одежды. В следующее мгновение Сяо Чжань его почти поднял на руки и посадил себе на бёдра.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты оседлал меня, – жаркий шёпот прозвучал в поцелуй. – Принял глубоко внутрь и позволил насладиться. Открылся мне.

– Гэ-э, – Ван Ибо разрывать поцелуй не хотел, но хотел и послушать жаркие речи любовника. Тот нечасто баловал его своей развратностью.

– Во сне я видел тебя распалённым, – каждое слово Сяо Чжань перемешивал поцелуем, а ещё не забывал о главном.

Ван Ибо чувствовал прикосновения возлюбленного на своих ягодицах и дальше, у тугого колечка сомкнутых мышц. Сяо Чжань поглаживал аккуратно, точно просился впустить, но пальцы его чуть подрагивали, выдавая нетерпение:

– В экстазе ты двигался на мне сам, насаживаясь на всю длину.

– Ох! – на фантазию Ван Ибо тоже не жаловался, потому нарисованные образы показались ему крайне привлекательными.

Его собственное возбуждение налилось ещё большей силой, а ягодицы подставились под ищущие пальцы.

– Тогда возьми меня, гэ, – Ван Ибо кончиком языка обвёл контур губ возлюбленного. – Возьми так глубоко, как хочется. Так, как было во сне.

– М-м, Бо-о! Ты потрясающий, – Сяо Чжань судорожно втянул воздух, толкнулся пальцами глубже.

Ван Ибо почувствовал, как поддались напору мышцы и разошлись стенки ануса. Он загорелся желанием любимого человека и сам воспылал в ответ. Его тело жаждало Сяо Чжаня. Терпение они оба потеряли где-то в начале фантазий о сновидениях. Хотелось быстрее ощутить близость, пусть даже это подразумевало боль.

– Гэ, – Ван Ибо качнул бедрами, насадился на пальцы любовника сам и не сумел остановиться. После первого проникновения случилось второе, дальше – третье, после – четвёртое, на пятом Ван Ибо не утерпел. – Я хочу сейчас…

– Да, мой Бо, сейчас мы это и сделаем, – Сяо Чжань дышал рвано. Он мазал поцелуями по щекам, скулам, подбородку, горлу Ван Ибо и двигал пальцами внутри него так, словно едва справлялся со страстным порывом.

Ван Ибо же осознавал только удовольствие: эти пальцы его царапали изнутри, трахали без грамма нежности. Когда вместо одного в нём оказались сразу три пальца любовника, Ван Ибо не понял, знал только, что и этого мало.

– Нет, гэ, прямо сейчас! Вот так, сразу! – он упёрся руками в спинку дивана за головой Сяо Чжаня и чуть приподнялся. Пальцы возлюбленного немедленно выскользнули из него, а по телу Ван Ибо в ответ прошлась дрожь.

Он хотел бы пояснить, что не может ждать, пока его разработают, что и так всё офигенно, но пальцев ему недостаточно. Ван Ибо хотел почувствовать в себе возбуждённую и каменную плоть любимого человека. Но объяснять всё это, хорошо, не требовалось: Сяо Чжань понимал его без слов. Тот только прикусил очередной судорожный вздох и теснее сжал его бёдра, насаживая на себя.

У Ван Ибо перед глазами полыхнуло, когда возбуждённый член вошёл в него. Мышцы отозвались болью, но та показалась сладкой, ведь растеклась вдоль спины удовольствием.

– Да-а-а!! – сиплый стон Ван Ибо порезал слух необычным звучанием, зато сознание откликнулось ликованием. Его возбуждение нашло выход!

Теперь Ван Ибо получил то, чего хотел. С медленным давящим движением он смял губы Сяо Чжаня поцелуем, а после откинулся назад, подставив под ласку чувствительную шею. Ван Ибо ощущал себя победителем: он точно лучший в мире приз получил. Возлюбленный был в нём глубоко, пылал желанием и дрожал от нетерпения.

Восторг накрыл Ван Ибо с головой, а его бёдра решили, что достаточно ждали. Они точно собственное сознание обрели, позабыв о владельце. Плавные скользящие движения сами собой обратились нервными скачками. Ван Ибо поднимался над любовником высоко и вновь опускался, с усилием вдавливая в себя каменную плоть. Почувствовать член Сяо Чжаня ещё глубже хотелось неимоверно.

– Боги, Ибо! Н-г… о-ох…

Ван Ибо впитывал вздохи и стоны любовника всей кожей, они звучали слаще, чем музыка. Потому он и не сбавлял темп: двигался всё быстрее.

Вдруг Ван Ибо почувствовал, что потерял опору. Его вновь приподняли над диваном: в следующем движении вниз он сумел захватить лишь половину плоти любовника.

– Гэ?! Что ты делаешь?.. – глаза Ван Ибо резко распахнулись. Показалось, что удовольствие у него внезапно отняли. На мгновение стало обидно. Однако в следующий момент член любовника вошёл в него до упора, да так, как никогда прежде.

– А-А! – Ван Ибо не сумел сдержать удивлённого крика. Его поясницу прострелило болью. – ГЭ!

– Да, вот так, ещё глубже, – Сяо Чжань глядел на него пьяными от возбуждения глазами. Его губы оставляли почти случайные поцелуи на коже. – Именно так хотелось, мой Бо…

– ОХ! – Ван Ибо поражённо охнул. Боль первого глубокого проникновения продлилась на второй толчок, а в следующем разлилась странным болезненным наслаждением. – Н-Х!

Теперь стоны свои Ван Ибо слышал негромкими вскриками. Далеко не сразу он осознал произошедшее, а когда понял, пришёл в неописуемый восторг. Сяо Чжань держал его колени высоко на предплечьях. Так получилось раскрыться полностью, позволить проникнуть в самые глубины.

«Это же гэ хотел!» – разумная мысль в трепещущее сознание Ван Ибо проникла почти случайно и тут же упорхнула в сердце. Это последнее всегда готово было принять любое желание возлюбленного. А раз тот хотел его максимально глубоко и тесно, Ван Ибо готов был отдаться.

«Потому что таково и моё желание, гэ!» – пьяная улыбка удовольствия широко растянула его губы и сорвалась в долгий стон. Ван Ибо ещё сильнее откинулся назад: доверился любовнику целиком и полностью. Теперь он спинки дивана касался лишь самыми кончиками пальцев. Зато так получилось закинуть ноги на плечи возлюбленного.

– Бо! Аккуратнее! – сильные руки Сяо Чжаня тисками сжались на его бёдрах в попытке удержать от падения.

– Хи-хи, не бойся, гэ! Я не упаду! – Ван Ибо внутренне ликовал. Двигаться он почти не мог, зато чувствовал жар любимого человека глубоко в себе. – Поможешь мне? Хочу тебя! Н-г-х…

Ван Ибо не следил за дыханием, но воздуха в лёгких не хватало, а ещё сильно сводило спину. Но, поразительно, не болью – удовольствием! Оно, как топкое болото, затягивало на дно.

– Скорее, Чжань-гэ, двигайся же! – Ван Ибо попробовал чуть приподняться. Получилось с трудом. Он едва ли существенно сместился, а новая волна ощущений накрыла с головой.

– Понял, сделаю, – голос Сяо Чжаня прозвучал напряженно.

Ван Ибо почувствовал влажное касание языка на своей икре, а после любовник под ним чуть прогнулся.

– А-м-н-х! – острый спазм сотряс Ван Ибо до основания. Показалось, что он в этот момент ног лишился!

– Ибо, прости… м-н… я больше не могу сдерживаться, – фразу Сяо Чжань произнёс ему куда-то в щиколотку.

В следующий момент Ван Ибо ощутил, что возлюбленный скользнул ещё ниже по дивану, а дальше уже не сумел остановить свои бедра.

– Гэ! Гэ! Н-Х! Ти…ше! Гэ! – Ван Ибо в испуге распахнул глаза, правда, ничего увидеть не смог. Перед глазами потемнело.

Резкие, почти грубые толчки, быстрые движения на рваном ритме – Сяо Чжань трахал его голодно, жадно.

– Бо! Потрясающе! Ох!.. Г-х! Ты мой! – он словно бы забылся в наслаждении.

Ван Ибо чувствовал боль. Он претерпевал удовольствие. Наслаждение, что началом имело взаимные чувства, объяло сперва его разум, а после заполонило тело. В этот момент Ван Ибо отчетливо понял, каким образом осознаёт себя тряпичная кукла, надетая на руку пошившего её мастера. Сяо Чжань владел им безраздельно, так, как позволено было иметь лишь часть себя.

– ГЭ-Э! М-М-М! – оргазм Ван Ибо родился в слепых глазах, разучившихся видеть кого-то кроме возлюбленного, отозвался в разуме и сознании, помнивших лишь одно имя, самое любимое, скользнул в горло, сорвавшись криком удовольствия, рассыпался жемчугом в сердце, перламутром оттенив искреннее чувство, и осел в месте, где соединялись их тела, а жар удовольствия партнёра растекался густой влагой.

– ИБО! – имя Сяо Чжань прошептал пересохшими губами так, точно прокричал, зато после выпустил из захвата его многострадальные бёдра.

Напрасно, потому что больше Ван Ибо ничего не поддерживало. В падении он насадился на член любовника на предельную длину, и в этот раз показалось, что оглох от накатившей боли, густо разбавленной удовлетворением:

– …!

***

– М-м, – Сяо Чжаня всё ещё сотрясала дрожь удовлетворения, потому Ван Ибо рассудил, что говорить тот пока не в состоянии.

– Чай остыл, гэ, – в этот раз Ван Ибо ощущал себя бабочкой, распятой булавками на демонстрационном стенде. Ног своих, спины и даже рук он не чувствовал. Только в плечах и затылке кололось слабостью, а ещё горели, точно обожженные, горло и бёдра.

«Надо бы почаще у гэ провоцировать сны», – Ван Ибо по-глупому радовался неприятным ощущениям, ведь это означало, что любимый человек совершенно забылся в своей страсти.

О том, как же ему завтра объясняться с Лю Чаном, стилистом и косметологом по поводу расцвечивающих кожу засосов, он даже не думал. В конце концов, он был Ван Ибо, а значит, никому и ничего не должен…

Ну, кроме возлюбленного, конечно. Этот оказался исключением из всех правил его мира.

Тягучая улыбка растянула мышцы лица Ван Ибо. Эти последние, странно, тоже откликнулись болью: «На лице тоже отметины? Ничего страшного…»

– …я заварю свежий… – Ван Ибо тихонько хмыкнул и смежил веки. Сидеть вот так, широко раскинув ноги по дивану и телу Сяо Чжаня, было неудобно, но вставать он категорически не собирался. – Только позднее…

Куда-то ему в шею и волосы прозвучал тихий смех:

– Договорились…

– Гэ, мы его выпьем?

– Непременно.

– А в следующий раз, Чжань-гэ, ты поделишься со мной своим сновидением? – Ван Ибо даже говорить не хотел, но губы сами произносили слова.

– Определённо, – отвечал ему Сяо Чжань с очень похожей интонацией. Он, видимо, тоже наслаждался моментом. – Но только если ты вновь заваришь для меня чай.

– О том не переживай, гэ, – Ван Ибо блаженно вздохнул и потёрся щекой о кожу любимого. – Я готов это делать всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Тогда моя жизнь – это и есть самый сладкий сон, – Сяо Чжань ласку поймал ладонью и притянул ближе для поцелуя, ведь именно так должны заканчиваться самые замечательные сновидения.


End file.
